Childish
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Everybody knows Elsa can't always be so queenly and deserves to have some fun in her lifetime. Let's face it, she's still pretty young. A series of oneshots or short stories exploring the fun side to Elsa and/or the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna.
1. For the Love of Chocolate

**I'm sorry guys. I just had to write a Frozen fanfic or my brain would melt.**

**Anyway, to my Frozen readers (Hi! Welcome to my first Frozen fanfic! Hope you enjoy your visit!):**

**This idea was created due to my inability to just give Elsa a big hug.**

**This story will be a series of short stories or oneshots involving Elsa's childish/fun/cute/mischievous/playful side (Because I absolutely love Elsa) and/or Elsa and Anna's sisterly bond (Which I adore) because I can't imagine Elsa to ALWAYS be queenly and such. So requests are able to be... requested... but I'll begin writing them after I write my own ideas. NOT Elsanna. I find that ship kind of strange. Also I won't be writing about Elsa meeting her future husband or anything either because I think Elsa is fine being by herself and I can't really imagine anybody with her.  
**

**And that's that. Bring on the Childish Elsa!**

**Excuse possible OOC. I'm not used to using these amazing characters just yet. But I'm trying. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or it's characters. Or everything here that I don't own. It belongs to Disney**

* * *

**~Story Title: "For the Love of Chocolate"~**

* * *

Kai walked down and along the halls, using the sounds of light squealing that was most likely laughter to guide him along the way. He was in search for the queen, having been concerned that neither she nor the princess had headed down for breakfast that day. Not that the princess was able to get up for breakfast on her own without anybody waking her. She would dismiss the waking and continue on snoozing for another couple of minutes, or maybe hours, but would eventually get up and go down for something to eat. But that was the thing. The princess was not sleeping or in her room by the time anybody was there to get her.

At first he checked the rooms where the queen would normally be seen performing her duties, but found that she wasn't in any of the places or if she had even entered them that morning. He searched around aimlessly for a bit after that, stopping and asking other servants if they had seen either the queen or the princess. They would shake their heads no and ask if he needed assistance in finding them. He would be polite, seeing that they would freak out that the queen and princess were gone, and tell them that they had nothing to worry about.

Though he would be lying if he said he himself was not the least bit nervous. Seeing the time on the grandfather clock only made it worse. He had a schedule memorized in the back of his head of important meetings that day and was sure that both the queen and the princess had read over the same schedule a couple of days back. Or at least the queen had read it. This was very unsettling since the queen was known to be very responsible. Especially when it came to things like that. Yet the time for the first meeting only ticked closer and the queen was still yet to be found.

It wasn't until he neared a window and heard the faint squeals of laughter coming from outside catching his attention did he began rushing down stairs and hallways to the bottom floor all the way to the doors that lead to the outside courtyard. Pushing the doors open, Kai gave a sigh of relief seeing the two royal sisters come into view as the doors pushed back. But why were they even outside? The sight of Princess Anna forming a snowball in her hands and throwing it at the queen answered him immediately.

Of course! It had snowed the night before, ending up leaving a blanket of fresh glistening snow on the entire kingdom. Knowing the princess, she must have somehow got her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle (or The Snow Queen), to come down and play in the snow with her. And it seemed to have worked.

Kai couldn't help but smile as they giggled. It was actually surprising in some sort, seeing the queen playing around and laughing instead of being so regal and queen-like that it was actually adorable. He watched them laugh and run around throwing snowballs with amusement. It was when Queen Elsa formed a snowball with her magnificent powers and threw it at Princess Anna, hitting her dead in the face and even laughing and teasing her, did Kai remember that he was still a person and was able to be seen.

The queen was first to notice him after hitting her sister in the face with a snowball. She gave a small gasp and immediately stiffened and stood straight, reverting back to her queen composure. Her facial expression showing a trace of embarrassment that she tried to hide.

While Anna had yet to notice him, begun using her arms and pushing a small hill of snow together, creating a snowball as big as she could. She had to use both hands to carry the snowball above her head and began a running start towards Elsa followed by a battle cry.

Elsa out of panic to get her to stop, immediately and sort of accidentally jumped back and lifted her arms up, creating a wall of ice as tall as herself just as Anna was about to reach her.

How fast she was already running and how fast the wall had formed, Anna could not stop and ending up ramming into the wall, dropping the giant snowball above her meant for her sister onto herself. She slid down the wall and onto the floor and stayed there groaning.

Kai, as much as he tried, could not contain his chuckle at the sight. He gave a deep bow at the two, using his eyes to look up and see the queen helping her beloved sister back onto her feet and apologizing. "Queen Elsa." Kai addressed her formally, standing back up straight.

Elsa stood back up straight and cleared her throat, "Yes, Kai?" A much more different, more mature and formal tone she used, than when she was laughing and teasing just a second ago.

Kai was slightly saddened by it since it was such a rare occurrence to see the young and childish side of the queen. But he knew better that she had difficulty socializing with other people and being herself besides with her sister and chose to be happy that he at least got to hear the side of her even for such a short time. "I'm here to remind Your Majesty that there will be a meeting taking place very shortly this morning." He took a few seconds to think about it. "I would gladly go take care of the meeting in your place if you wish to stay." Kai smiled and motioned to the snowball throwing that just occurred.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at the words, but still she kept her queenly personality. "That will not be of need. As ruler of Arendelle it is my responsibility to attend these meeting myself and should do better in keeping track of the time. Thank you for the offer and also for the reminder." She began gracefully walking back into the castle, not giving a look back at Anna before disappearing behind the doors. Her beautiful long cape trailing behind her.

Kai gave another bow as she left.

"Aww Kai!"

He turned back to the princess still out in the snow with a pout on her face. "Yes, Princess Anna?" Kai gave her a smile.

Anna tried brushing off the snow clung to her winter clothes as she made her way to him. "Did you have to call Elsa?" She grumbled. "We didn't even start a full on snowball fight yet! With all the snow forts and everything!"

Kai chuckled, "Of course. What would she think if she was late for a meeting with nobody to inform her?"

"You said it yourself that you could go though! You could have gone without telling her."

"I could have. But the queen would be upset if I did without her consent."

Anna crossed her arms, "You don't know that." She mumbled. "C'mon Kai! Elsa's overworking herself and you know it! Which is why I wanted her to have some fun before having to do all that hullabaloobloo!"

"True. I fear for the queen's health like you as well. But let us face it. She can be as stubborn as you and will not step away from her role as queen as often. Also it is 'hullabaloo'."

Anna cracked her knuckles, "Then we'll make her. She seemed a bit peeved before she left probably cause she had given in to my asks for her to play." She gave a mischievous grin and began brainstorming some ideas. "And you're going to be helping!"

Kai gave a sigh but could not help but letting a small smile creep onto his face. Even though Anna wasn't the queen, she was still the princess, and she was able to give him commands as well as long as the queen doesn't say otherwise. But as of now, it seems his day had already been planned out.

* * *

Elsa exited the doors of the grand hall and gave an exhausted sigh. It was only just barely half of the day and yet she was already tired. One super long and boring meeting can take a lot out of you. "Or it's because I stayed up all night to finish those contracts…" She mumbled out loud to herself as she tried stifling a yawn. Queens weren't supposed to show weakness, or so she told herself, so being exhausted was one of the last things she wanted to be.

Currently she was on a short break for lunch before having to head to yet ANOTHER meeting. But being the queen she is Elsa planned to skip lunch to get ready for the next meeting. It was a meeting about trade with Arendelle after all, and she could not mess that up after all of the other kingdoms steered away from Arendelle after the little snow 'incident'. So she began her way to her room, not wanting to stop for anything but-

…Chocolate?

Elsa sniffed the air, proving that it was indeed chocolate. She quickly retraced her steps back to where the smell had been strongest and began following it while sniffing the air. Not what queens were supposed to do, but she didn't mind at the moment. Elsa had already skipped breakfast and was ready to skip lunch so she was famished. Chocolate being one of her most favorite foods or snacks in the world only made it worse. Besides, she hadn't had chocolate for quite some time. Having forgotten about it as she drowned in work placed before her.

Now Elsa was picking up her pace as the smell became stronger and all the more tempting. She didn't stop until the smell became so strong that she could practically taste the chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh hey sis." The all-familiar voice of Anna snapped her back to reality.

"Anna do you smell that?!" Elsa sniffed the air again, not paying any mind to the mischievous look on her sister's face.

Anna giggled. "What? You mean this?" She held out a tray of perfectly formed, still warm, freshly made chocolate. Anna took out a square empty chocolate box and began neatly organizing all the new chocolate pieces inside the box before closing it shut and handing the tray to a servant that just so happened to pass by. She shook the box full of chocolates side to side in a teasing way.

Elsa watched her with curiosity, "Chocolate?" She questioned.

"Chocolate." Anna repeated her and answered, taking one piece out of the box and purposely exaggerating on eating it like it was the best and most delicious thing in the world.

"Can I have one?"

"Hmm..." Anna ate another one without answering her.

Elsa was confused. But the smell of the amazing chocolate distracted her. "Give me one." She used a more demanding tone.

Anna smiled, "No." She said, eating yet another one.

At this rate, there won't be any chocolate left if Elsa just continued asking. Anna was even holding the box out carelessly that Elsa attempted to snatch the box away. But Anna knew what she was going to do and quickly moved the box out of her reach. "Give me one!" Elsa tried snatching it again but Anna would only move it.

"No."

They just stared at each other in the eyes.

Elsa sighed, "Fine. I'll just go get my own chocolate."

Anna grinned, "No can do. I specifically told all the servants and chefs not to give you any chocolate as much as you asked."

"I'm the queen."

"I told them it's only for your own good because you're getting kind of chubby." Anna almost cringed as that insane lie came out of her mouth. There were absolutely no signs of fat in Elsa's body at all which made the lie all the more obvious. But this was going according to plan so she stuck with it.

Elsa gasped, "You did not!"

Anna smiled again, seeing that her plan was working. "I did."

Elsa's eye twitched, slight ice starting to form at the bottom of her feet from irritation, "Give me some chocolate…!" She practically lunged for it, only for it to again be moved. This continued on for a couple of minutes before Elsa stopped in frustration. "You know what? I don't have time for this anyway." She began to storm off back to her way to her room with a trail of ice following behind.

Anna knew just how to stop her, "They're all triple layered with milk chocolate." She called after her. The moment Elsa turned back around, she knew she had better started running. Of course after she mockingly ate another piece of chocolate.

Anna didn't have to check if Elsa was following her. The quick gusts of harmless cold wind that she would have to dodge already told her that she was.

"Just give me one!" Elsa called after her.

The occasional servants they would pass would give them weird looks. More at Elsa since this behavior was usual coming from Anna.

"No way!" Anna turned and ate another one as she ran. She gasped seeing that Elsa was already quickly catching up to her, ice powers or not. Frantically looking around for the nearest escape, she spotted an open window not too far off. Picking up her pace, she made a dash for the window and jumped out, using the new fluffy snow on the rooftop to help her slide all the way down to the ground. She was just about to stop running, thinking that it would take some time for Elsa to get all the way down using the stairs, but was surprised when the Snow Queen herself jumped from the window, creating a sort of ice sled midair and sliding down. Anna nearly tripped as she began to pick up her pace again.

"Maybe I should have thought this out a bit more…" Anna said to herself, still surprised as she ran. "I mean, Elsa climbed a freaking mountain by herself and created an ice castle ALL IN ONE NIGHT. How long did it take me to just get up the mountain? With a horse, a sled, and a reindeer with an ice man? Two days!"

"What are you talking to yourself about?" Elsa was right behind her with a smirk on her face.

Anna yelped in surprise and ran even harder. "Wait wait wait! Time!" She stopped running, leaning against the trunk of a tree as she breathed heavily.

Elsa stopped in her tracks at the sudden command, sliding against the snow to stop her movement.

Anna gasped for a breath and held her hand up. Once catching her breath, she took one last big breath for good measure before tossing a snowball she had just secretly made, landing a direct hit at Elsa's face. "Go!" She ran off again.

Elsa wiped the snow from her face with surprise. She didn't even see that snowball coming. But she laughed it off and continued on the chase for the chocolate. "Oh Anna you are going to pay for that!"

Around a couple of minutes, Anna led them straight into a wide open area that was completely covered in snow. She jumped over what seemed to be a manmade snow wall and ducked behind it. "Freeze!" Anna jumped up, yet again stopping her sister who was a small distance from the snow wall. Behind her, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven appeared from behind the wall. Before explaining why she had stopped her, Anna turned to Kristoff, "Nice snow fort."

He took that as sarcasm, "Hey! There's so much you can do in only a few hours!"

Anna cleared her throat and turned back to Elsa, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! We, Team…" She turned back to Kristoff, "Uh… What's our team name again?"

"Team Kristof-"

"Team Kristoff! Wait what?" Anna threw a snowball at his face as he laughed. She cleared her throat again, "Team Anna, challenge you to a snowball fight! If you win, you win the box of chocolate!"

Elsa crossed her arms with a smile, "You challenge _me_ to a snowball fight?"

Anna shrugged, "Hey I did just hit you in the face with a snowball a while ago so we might stand a chance since there are also four of us."

Elsa grinned, "Fine. Because I want some chocolate." She walked over to her side of the war. With a flick of a wrist, she created her own snow fort.

"No fair!" Anna yelled out.

"All's fair in love and war!" Elsa yelled back. "Are you ready?"

"Wait a minute!" Anna ducked back under the fort and turned to the three. "Okay listen up guys! We're probably going to be beaten pretty badly but it's okay! Ready?!"

"Aye!" Olaf said with extreme enthusiasm. Kristoff said plainly. Sven only made a noise but his face showed that he was ready.

"Okay!" She stood back up, "Rea- Oof!" Anna buckled over, already hit in the stomach with the first fired shot. She could hear the giggles from her sister in the distance at her own snow fort. Brushing the snow off immediately Anna pointed, "Fire!" They threw. Except for Sven who couldn't really throw and was instead in charge of making snowballs for everybody.

One of the snowballs landed a hit at Elsa's shoulder. She replied back to it by creating multiple snow ship-cannons and firing with a wide grin on her face.

Team Anna looked at the oncoming snowballs in surprise. "Take cover!" Anna yelled out. All of them ducking behind the wall. They could hear and feel the snow hitting against the wall and exploding without actually doing any damage except leaving small snow piles.

"You give up?" Elsa yelled to them.

"No way we're just getting started!" Anna quickly got up and threw another snowball once again hitting Elsa in the face. "Yes!" She fist-bumped the air in excitement at her amazing aim.

Even Elsa couldn't help but be amazed as well as she wiped the snow from her face yet again. "You're asking for it!" She cracked another grin as the cannons began firing again.

Anna gasped and ducked back down just as one of the snowballs zoomed over her head. "Okay guys!" She turned back to the team. "It's time for the next plan if we want to win this war!... Any suggestions?"

Olaf bounced as he raised his hand, "Oh oh!"

"Olaf?"

"Maybe we can use somebody as a decoy!"

Anna nodded, "We could. But then what next?"

Olaf opened his mouth to answer her, but stopped realizing that he had nothing. "I don't know." He gave his laugh.

Kristoff sighed, "Maybe when somebody's distracting her we could sneak in to get her."

Anna grinned, "Alright let's do it! Who wants to be decoy?" Her, Olaf, and Sven immediately turned to Kristoff.

At first he looked around to see what they were looking at. "Wait. Me?! Aw come on!" Before he could say any further, they pushed him out into the line of fire. They listened to his manly shrieks and also the snowballs moving to get him.

"Now's our chance!" Anna and Olaf got onto Sven's back, quickly and stealthily using the opposite route of Kristoff as they made their way to Elsa's fort. She shushed them, Olaf and her jumping off of Sven as they neared the snow fort walls. They ducked beneath the wall and began making baby steps to the back of the fort where the entrance was.

"Looking for somebody?" Elsa called directly above them with a smile.

Drat. Anna didn't really know why they were going around the entire fort to the entrance when they could have simply jumped over the wall. But it made it more suspenseful anyway. She looked back to where Kristoff supposedly was, seeing that he was already buried under a mountain of snow. Looking back up to meet Elsa's eyes she gave a slight wince before yelling, "Retreaaat!" and running back along with Olaf and Sven.

* * *

"Okay guys. New plan!" Anna started again. The fires of snow cannons never seized to end as she spoke. She looked around at her team. Kristoff had returned with snow still covering his entire body a bit ago, Olaf was still as bubbly as ever, and Sven was still having fun playing in the snow. "Olaf it's your turn."

He gasped, "To be the decoy?!"

Anna gasped after him, "No no no no! I wouldn't make you do that. Well you are going to be a decoy. But just a different one."

Olaf nodded, "Oh okay. Gotcha!"

* * *

The doorbell rang. Wait. Doorbell? Elsa walked over to the entrance of her fort where there was apparently a doorbell. There wasn't even a door either so a doorbell was quite unnecessary.

"Special delivery."

Elsa looked down and cracked a grin seeing Olaf dressed up as a deliveryman made from snow. "Olaf. How nice of you to join me."

"It's not Olaf. It's Deliveryman that Is Actually Olaf in Disguise."

"I see, Deliveryman that Is Actually Olaf in Disguise. Tell me, did Anna give you that name?"

"Yup!" He gasped realizing what he just admitted, "Wait. No!" Olaf wiped his brow in relief at his amazing save.

Elsa stifled a laugh, "So what brings you here today Deliveryman that Is Actually Olaf in Disguise?"

"Special Delivery!" He gave a wide bright smile

Before Elsa could reply, the sound of shuffling behind her caught her attention. Hastily she turned back around and shot out some snowballs from her hand and then seeing that she had hit Kristoff with them. Without time to react to what happened next, Anna jumped out from behind from her human shield, wielding two snowballs and throwing them.

Out of instinct, Elsa created a giant snowball above her head and brought it down just as she was hit with the two snowballs. When she recovered from the blow, she looked at the giant pile of snow she had just created but with limbs sticking out of it. By then, Elsa decided that the battle was over. "Guess that means I win?"

One of Anna's arms sticking out from the mountain held the chocolate box in her hand. It didn't try to hold onto the box as Elsa delicately plucked it off. "Yeah you win." Anna's muffled voice sounded from the mountain as she began shuffling out. She had an enormous grin on her face as Elsa happily began opening the box.

But Elsa's happiness quickly faded away as the box revealed what was inside, replacing it with confusion, sadness, and irritation all in one. "You… You ate all the chocolate…?" She stared into the empty box. A box much similar to the one she just opened came into her field of vision.

"Nah. I wouldn't do that." Anna said as she held out the real box. "At least not to you anyway. Well maybe. I mean I could. But I wouldn't. Unless I wanted to and I wanted some chocolate and got a bit carried away while eating them. Because chocolate is like my favorite and stuff. But other than that no."

Elsa took the second box into her hands, eyeing Anna warily before opening it. Sure enough, the remaining chocolate pieces were still safely in the box. She broke into a smile again, taking one piece and eating it, savoring the chocolaty flavor. "You're the best sister I've ever had."

Anna grinned, "I know." She then processed her words, "Wait. I'm the only sister you've ever had."

"Exactly." Elsa grinned back.

"I don't really know what to feel anymore."

"Just let it go."

Everybody cringed before bursting into laughter.

While still laughing, a sudden registration of thought dawned on Elsa immediately causing her to stop. "Oh no."

Anna stopped laughing to question her, "What's wrong?"

"Anna! I have a meeting! Or _had_ a meeting! It was well over an hour ago!" She began scolding Anna for distracting her, even admitting that it was also her own fault for giving in to the distraction in the first place. "This is bad…" Ice began to form around her as she continued.

"Elsa." Anna called her. "Elsa." She repeated a second time while Elsa continued to ignore her. "Elsa!"

"What?!"

"Calm down! It's okay!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got Kai to do it!"

They stared each other in the eyes. The ice caused by anxiety began to thaw. "You did?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "Yep! He agreed to helping me stop you from working too hard. You need a break once in a while you know."

Elsa gave a sigh of relief, touched that Anna had went to all that planning and work just so she would take some time off. She brought her into a warm hug. "Thank you."

Anna smiled and hugged her back. "No problem sis."

"Oh me too!" Olaf ran over and joined the hug.

"Anybody up for another snowball fight?" Elsa asked as they hugged.

Instantly everybody else took a step back, "No… no no it's fine."

All four of them were hit in the face with a snowball.

Anna broke into a grin, "Oh it's on sister!" She grabbed a pile of snow and returned the fire.

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf looked at one another and shrugged before joining the fight with the two.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Once again sorry for mistakes and OOC (if there is any)**

* * *

**Note: Throughout the course of writing I make some points and ideas that I have in this fic but it's been like a year and my views have changed for a lot of parts.**


	2. Cake

**Woah I was actually afraid to join this fandom. Thanks you guys! Also I should probably put this out there: I've only read about 5-10 Frozen fanfics in all so I apologize if my story bares resemblance to others.**

**So this next story... It was created when I was hungry. And I was like "Wouldn't Elsa and Anna make horrible chefs?". Are royals allowed in the kitchen? I always suspect they weren't because the chefs would be all "No. We will cook. You can chill. We love you."**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Cake" ~**

* * *

Anna giggled to herself, quietly turning the doorknob and opening the door ever so slightly. She peered inside with one eye, looking around the room bathed in the moonlight illuminating from the window before opening the door a bit more and tiptoeing inside. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Anna crouched down, crawling over to a bed on the other side of the room. Slowly lifting her head up above the bed sheets, she found the form of her sister tucked nicely underneath the warm fluffy blanket. "Psst! Elsa!" Anna whispered to her. "Elsa!" She called again after no reply. "Elsa! Elsaaaa! Elsa!" Raising her eyebrow, Anna got up from the floor, "Elsa." She tried again.

Still her sister did not speak back to her like she had expected her to. Not even a grumble or grunt and turning the opposite way of the bed. In fact, she didn't even move.

"Hey." Anna lightly slapped the side of Elsa's face. "Elsa. Hey wake up." She continuously slapped her. Worry and fear began to whirl in the pit of her stomach. "Elsa?" Why wasn't she waking up? Why wasn't she doing anything?! "Elsa!" Anna yelled in her normal voice and jumped onto the bed, grabbing hold of both shoulders of her sister and began violently shaking and thrashing her around. "Elsa! Elsa are you okay?! Elsa answ-!"

"AH!" Elsa lashed out in defense and sat up, simultaneously knocking Anna off the bed from her sudden movement while blasting snow in every direction. She looked down to the ground where her sister lay groaning. "What the-?" Elsa held her head and took a deep breath. "Anna,_ why _are you demanding to break my neck?"

Anna rolled over on her back onto her feet. "Oh I thought you were dead." She gave a sheepish grin, sniffing back what were probably tears, and crawled back onto the bed. "And it wasn't my fault! You should have at least given me _some_ sign you were still alive!"

Elsa groaned, "Anna I was _sleeping_. What time is it anyway?"

"Three a.m." Anna answered nonchalantly before Elsa even had time to look towards her grandfather clock to the side.

"_What_?"

"Three a.m.!" She repeated this time with an innocent smile.

Elsa gave an annoyed sigh as she closed her eyes and plopped back down onto her pillow. She could have fell back to sleep right then and there considering how tired she was since she had only first fallen asleep about two hours earlier when she had completed her papers, but a certain somebody didn't want that.

"No don't go back to sleep!" Anna bounced in the air and landed atop Elsa's body still in the blanket.

Elsa grunted as the sudden force of Anna's weight squeezed the air out of her lungs. "Anna…" She used a stern tone as she tried pushing her off, giving up halfway seeing it was no use.

"Elsaaaa." Anna answered back.

Elsa opened one eye to stare at her, "Anna what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I want to cook!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to make a giant chocolate cake."

Elsa closed her eye and began drifting back off to sleep. But Anna used her finger to reopen her eye thus awakening her again. "What?" She grumbled, moving away from Anna's hand to close her eye again. "Go tell the-" Elsa yawned, "chefs to make you a cake…" She felt Anna get off of her and the bed.

"Where's the fun in that? Also the chefs aren't in the kitchen yet."

"Then wait until morning…"

"But that's the thing! If the chefs enter the kitchen then we aren't allowed in anymore! So we have to go _now!_" Anna, without warning, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

Elsa was way too tired to even make a sound of protest as she began sliding off the bed. It wasn't until she fell backwards onto the floor did she say anything, "Anna let me go." She hissed out in irritation.

Anna let her arm go and huffed in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Elsa decide to just sleep on the floor since getting back up onto her bed was too much work. "Elsa you can't be a lazy patootie like that."

"I can. And I will. Excuse me for being a ruler all day and night instead of sleeping until noon and goofing off like _somebody_."

"Excuses, excuses Elsa." Anna blew on her bangs as she crossed her arms knowing Elsa was right. "Fine I'll help with your papers and contracts or whatever later. But right now, I want to go build a cake."

"Go build one yourself."

"But I want to build one _with you_."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Anna waited for some sort of retort or comment. "Elsa?" She waited again. "Elsaaaaa." Anna walked over to Elsa's sleeping form on the floor and leaned down near her face. "Hey Elsa?" She whispered. "Don't die on me again."

Elsa cracked a smile and pushed her face away, the sad memory of her dear sister sacrificing her own life for her replayed in her mind. "Wouldn't dream of it." She shuffled to sit up and covered a yawn. "So a cake?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa lightly rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. She sighed, seeing the pleading look on Anna's face above her. "Let's do it."

Anna jumped in the air in excitement, "Hooray! Come on! Let's go then!" She ran over to the door.

"Wait Anna. I'm going to change." Elsa got up and made her way over to her wardrobe where her dresses and other clothing hung.

"Noooo! We've gotta make a cake in our pajammies! That's what'll make it fun too!"

"Anna I am _not_ going to leave my room in my nightgown. A queen does not walk around the castle in her sleeping outfit."

Anna pouted. "Think of how fun it'll be. Sleeping clothes are super loose and comfy. And it's not like anybody's awake to see you. Now let's go!"

Elsa gave a small grin at her sister's impatience. "But I'm already at my wardrobe."

"Well then get your butt over here! And why can't you just use your magic to change anyway?"

"Well that would mean losing my sleeping clothes for an ice dress. But I like my sleeping clothes and I don't want to change them."

Anna huffed. "Elsa quit stalling."

She giggled, "Alright I'm coming."

* * *

"Wow pajamas really are comfy to get around the castle in."

"Told ya."

"Maybe I'll make it into a rule."

Anna gasped and lit up, "You will?!"

Elsa laughed, "What? No." She yawned and they continued onward. Anna pushed open the doors to the dining room, allowing them both to enter, and then pushed open the doors to the kitchen connected. Both of them looked around the kitchen in fascination and curiosity. Mostly because neither of them had actually entered the kitchen before, being kicked out by the chefs.

"How do you suppose we see?" Anna peered into the darkness of the kitchen, seeing the outlining of different objects that she couldn't quite make out since it was so dark.

"With our eyes." Elsa replied with amusement.

"Well _excuse me_, Elsa." Anna went over to prop open a window, allowing moonlight to enter into the kitchen. "It's still not bright enough."

Elsa waved her hand, creating ice in the corners and roof of the room. The ice glowed and reflected, creating a sort of light that allowed them to see.

"Why thank you Elsa." Anna gave a wide smile. "Now… Uh… Do you know how to make a cake?" She asked with embarrassment.

Elsa groaned knowing how typical it was of Anna to ask, "Anna you don't even know how to cook and yet you brought us down here anyway…?"

"Hey! I've never got time to practice! And it's not like _you_ know how to cook either."

"Then why are we down here?"

"Because I want to make a cake!"

Elsa slapped her forehead. "Alright fine. Let's see if they have a cookbook in here somewhere. We can make the cake reading that."

"Okay. You search left I search right?"

"Fine."

They split directions and began to explore the wide kitchen, searching through every cabinet and drawer.

* * *

"I didn't find anything."

"Me either."

Elsa sighed, "We can go check in the library. I think I've read a book about cooking before in there."

Anna groaned, "It's too far… Can we just wing it?"

"Anna that's always bound to end up badly."

"Well whatever. I'm going to wing it." Anna found a large bowl underneath a bottom cabinet and placed it on top of a counter. "Uh… Elsa do you know what goes inside a cake at least?"

"Butter, Eggs, Sugar, Flour, Baking Powder, Milk, Salt, Vanilla, I don't know Anna… Something like that..."

"Good enough." She slid down into a cellar where food and ingredients were kept nicely in a storage. "How do you get it to be chocolate?" Anna yelled from the smaller room below.

"Cocoa powder."

She came out a few minutes later carrying the bundle of all ingredients listed in her arms. She placed it all down onto the counter next to the big bowl and rubbed her hands mischievously. "Alright then. Let's get started!" Anna grabbed a couple of eggs and threw them into the bowl.

Elsa groaned, "Anna you're supposed to crack the eggs and pour the inside of it in… Not the shells."

"Shush. You're ruining my concentration." Anna plucked out all the broken pieces of shell mixed together with the egg insides. Next she grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl, deciding on when to stop pouring when she felt that it was right.

"Anna you're supposed to measure it…"

"I was getting there." She didn't try to fix it though and instead moved onto the butter, completely throwing the whole block of it into the bowl.

"Anna-"

"Elsa this isn't as easy as it looks you know!"

Elsa grinned, "Oh please. It's not that hard."

Anna cocked her head to the side with her hands on her hips as she stared at her sassy sister. "Oh really? Well let's see you do it Ms. Know-It-All!"

"I would. But you kind of already messed it up."

"Then I guess I'll continue. You going to join me or what?"

Elsa pondered for a bit then shrugged, "Why not." She grabbed the rest of the ingredients needed and started.

* * *

"I call licking the chocolate!"

"What? No way. I did most of the work."

"What a lie Elsa. I threw all of that stuff in remember?"

"Which I had to fix."

"Fix? You only threw more stuff in."

Elsa laughed, "Well I don't really know what I'm doing."

Anna laughed with her, "I don't know what I'm doing either."

They looked around the kitchen and winced. The entire area was covered and dirtied with flour due to Anna having slipped prior while carrying a sack of it. Then when she had returned from getting another one, she dropped it again. The milk on the counter also tipped over and spilled all over the floor. Some eggs were broken across the counter from failed attempts, and drops of spilled contents from the mixing bowl while mixing were everywhere.

Both of them were covered in flour from the neck down while their faces had splatters of chocolate and frosting. They weren't going to even touch the frosting until the cake had been cooked but Anna couldn't resist using the bottle and squeezing some at Elsa. Elsa was annoyed at first until she snatched the frosting bottle and returned fire. That went on for a while until they remembered they still needed to finish the cake.

The oven burst to flames, cutting Elsa and Anna's laugh short. "Uh…"

Elsa quickly created a gust of cool wind and blew the fire out. "I think the cake is done…"

"I think the cake it overdone…"

They stared at each other not knowing what to do next. "Want to eat the chocolate frosting?" Anna suggested.

"Let's do it."

* * *

The sun rose but the chefs and servants were already awake before then to prepare the kingdom of Arendelle for another day. What the chefs didn't expect to find once they opened the kitchen doors was a humongous mess covering nearly every part of the kitchen. Gasping in pure shock, they turned to the corner of the kitchen, which was probably the cleanest area, seeing their beloved royals leaning against the wall and sleeping side by side. Turning back and forth between the kitchen mess and the sisters, they solved the puzzle to their mystery.

Even the servants decided to poke their heads into the kitchen to see what was up, giving a grin as they figured it out instantly.

Kai and Gerda pushed past the crowd of chefs and servants and saw for themselves what was going on.

Kai sighed. "Well… one cannot expect them to be able to know how to cook." He stated bluntly and turned to the crowd. "How do you suppose we discipline them?"

Everybody gasped. "You cannot discipline the queen!" Someone called out. "It is even so disrespectful to simply stare for too long! More or less discipline!"

Elsa shuffled in her sleep from the commotion, causing everybody to hold their breath. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and waited as her eyes adjusted. Seeing the stares of many people, Elsa snapped her eyes open and quickly stood up, observing the messed scenery before her. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Sincerely my apologizes." She stood tall and folded her hands together neatly.

"Queen Elsa!" They all bowed.

"Do not fret. I shall see to it that the princess and I will clean the mess that we have created. I apologize once more for any inconvenience this incident had given."

"But Your Majesty! This mess is too much for just the two of you to clean. Please, the role of the servants is to assist the royal family in any way possible." Another random servant yelled out.

"The mess we create is ours to clean."

"Forgive us Your Majesty, but we still cannot accept that."

Elsa sighed, but was incredibly pleased and amazed at how loyal her subjects were. "Very well. Though I do not command it, you may give assistance if your heart desires." She gave them a warm smile, one different from her usual queen smile.

"With pleasure." They all said at once and bowed again, starting on the cleaning.

Elsa looked down at Anna still sleeping. She lightly nudged her with her foot. "Wake up and help clean." Elsa grabbed a nearby scrub and left to go help everybody else.

Anna woke up a moment after, "But Elsa…" She got up and nearly toppled over from drowsiness. "I'm tired…" Yet she grabbed her own scrub anyway and got to work.

* * *

**Heck even I don't know how to make a cake. I'm lame like that.**

**So this chapter was kind of a butt to write because I have no idea how to speak formally. I've spent an hour trying to figure out how a queen like Elsa would apologize or speak to everybody else. Then I just gave up after that and was all "Deal with it." And yeah.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I was actually surprised that some people liked it! I'm sure you're all just exaggerating on how much you like it xD**

**And Guest- That's the joke :D **


	3. Horseplay

**I should really be working on my other stories... But this is just so much fun to write.**

**Anyway, I know I said that I wouldn't be taking request until after I wrote my own ideas. But you guys have ideas that sound pretty fun to write that I couldn't resist in starting them!**

**This chapter (short story) is requested by: snoopykid! Hopefully it is to your liking! (Takes a bow)**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Horseplay"~**

* * *

Elsa wrote exceedingly fast, signing documents and writing letters to distant countries in a flash with stacks of paper around her. She would occasionally crumple a paper up and throw it behind her while not even looking away from whatever she was writing next and continue on. Needless to say, she was in deep concentration with her work that she didn't expect anything or anyone to disrupt her.

"Elsa!" Her door slammed open and shook the entire room.

Elsa jumped in surprise. All of the papers around her flew up into the air and scattered all over while ice began to creep around the floor.

"Elsa come quick! Hurry!" Anna, the only one who would slam the door open to the queen's room, ran over to her sister on her seat and grabbed her arm. "It's horrible!" She announced, pulling Elsa back towards the door.

Elsa was irritated at first, seeing her work in a messy pile on the floor, and was just about to scold Anna for slamming the door open causing everything to fly, but the frightened look on her little sisters face made her let the incident go immediately. "Anna? Anna what's wrong?!" She stumbled to catch up as Anna ran while dragging her behind.

"Elsa it's horrible!" Anna repeated as she began running down the long hallway.

"What's horrible?! Anna what happened?"

Anna brought them down the long spiral staircases and exited the castle through the front doors. She made a turn heading straight for the royal stables but her dash was cut short when a pile of snow formed in front of her, causing her to trip and pummel into it.

"Anna what happened?!" Elsa asked again, now finally able to get her to stop running and maybe explain what was wrong in the first place.

Anna jumped out of the pile of snow and grabbed Elsa arm again. "I'll explain later! Now hurry!" She ran around the pile of snow and began running again. But this time Elsa didn't try keeping up with her and instead held her back.

"No. You'll explain _now_." She commanded, freeing her arm from Anna's grasp and then crossing her arms as she awaited an answer.

Anna didn't want to explain, knowing Elsa would just get angry at her, so she wanted to bring her to the stables before having to say anything. She continuously opened her mouth to reply and then closed it, debating whether or not to answer. "I found out you don't know how to ride a horse!" Anna announced in the same frightened tone she used earlier.

"What."

"Yeah I know right?!" Anna interpreted it as a question rather than pure annoyance.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her temple. "No Anna… You mean to tell me, you scared me half to death when you nearly broke my door and began yelling that it was 'horrible', stopped me from my work and dragged me all the way down to the stables, only for it to be because _I don't know how to ride a horse_?!"

Anna slowly looked to the left with a guilty smile on her face.

"I'm going back inside." Elsa turned around, walking back towards the front doors where they had exited from earlier.

Anna gasped and ran in front of her to block her path. "But Elsa! Horseback riding is like… is like an art! You just _have_ to know how to ride a horse!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and tried walking around Anna but she would just move to block her path again. "Anna you know that isn't true. Lots of people don't know how to ride a horse."

"But as _queen_, riding a horse would make you seem more elegant! Like people would be all, 'Make way for Queen Elsa!' and you'd be riding your horse around while waving to everybody as they bow down to you! It's like another form of respect!"

"That barely made any sense whatsoever."

"Riding a horse would make you seem cooler."

"I'm cool enough. Ice and snow powers and everything you know."

"Well whatever! You're going to learn how to ride a horse whether you like it or not!" Once again, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and tried dragging her back the way of the stable.

"Anna I don't have time for this. I need to clean up and complete the papers that you ruined earlier." Elsa struggled to escape the grip. "I can't just keep the kingdom waiting while I ride a horse."

"Oh I'm sure the kingdom will understand." Anna retorted back, keeping a firm hold on Elsa's arm.

"Anna for the last time, can't you see that I _don't_ want to ride a horse?" Elsa gasped as they neared the stables. She could already hear the neighs of the horses held within and began trying to run back the opposite way. A bit of ice even began to form at the bottom of her feet.

Anna gave a smug grin as she turned around to face her, "Ah… It's because you're scared to!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous Anna."

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa." She shook her head side to side. "Just admit it. You don't want to learn how to ride a horse because you're _afraid _to."

"I'm not. I just don't want to ride a horse. I have other things to do."

"Sounds like somebody's chicken!" Anna began making chicken noises to mock her.

Elsa glared at her, "Anna don't you dare start on that."

Anna only made the chicken noises louder.

"Stop-"

More chicken noises.

"Anna that's not very matu-"

And more.

Elsa growled in frustration, "Give me a horse!"

Anna gave a triumphant grin, "I knew you'd come around." She led them through the stable gates and took a deep breath. "Hey buddy!" Anna grinned, walking over to her own personal horse and hugging it. She turned to Elsa looking around the stables, "Choose whichever horse and we can get started!"

Elsa held her hands together nervously, "I don't know Anna-"

Once again, Anna made a chicken noise.

Elsa sighed, swirling her hands around she began to craft her own horse out of snow accompanied by its own flurry cloud. The beautiful snow-white snow horse with a long mane, neighed when it was completed, nuzzling Elsa in affection. Elsa smiled and patted it gently on its nose. If she were to have to choose a horse, she would much rather have her own.

Anna's mouth opened in fascination, "Woaaah." Grinning, Anna mounted onto her horse with ease, "Now we can start!" She watched as Elsa gave light giggles as she hugged the horse.

Elsa looked towards Anna with slight fear but the trusting look of her horses face relaxed her. "Okay." She crafted a saddle and reins onto her horse and stared up at it as her horse waited patiently. "How do I get on?"

"Oh." Anna jumped back off of her horse. "Well you step on the little foot thing like so." She demonstrated. "And you lift yourself up."

Elsa tried doing what she was told, struggling at first, but managed to mount the horse in the end. "Like that?" She asked to make sure.

Anna gave a displeased look as she jumped off of her horse yet again and made her way over to Elsa. "Yeah. But you can't sit like a prissy princess with both legs on one side."

"Anna I am not going to sit with one leg on each side."

"Good luck trying not to fall off then." She announced, walking back over to her horse and getting back on.

That's what got her. Elsa looked hesitantly down at her legs before slowly lifting one up and crossing it over. She took a deep breath as she took hold of the reins. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"I can." Anna smiled as she rode her horse over. "Now to command your horse to move, you've gotta not be pulling back on the reins. That's what makes them stop." She lightly flicked the reins down and the horse began walking. "And you do that. See? Easy."

"Does that hurt them?"

"No. I don't think so."

Elsa looked at the reins in her hands, gently flicking it just how Anna had. She let out a small gasp as her horse walked forward and pulled back rather harshly on the reins. The snow horse gave a neigh of discomfort as it pulled back and stopped. "Oh. Sorry…" Elsa rubbed the side of the horse's neck.

Anna gave a bright smile, "Pretty good! Sort of. Your horse is lucky that it's already made of snow. Now, to turn your horse, you tighten the rein on one side to turn the horse's head in the direction you want to go."

Elsa bit her bottom lip, "I can't do it."

"Sure you can! Don't give up now! Just turn."

Taking another deep breath, Elsa tried it out and the horse did exactly what she wanted it to do. "Okay." She tried getting used to the movement of the horse without freaking out. It wasn't like she hadn't _ridden_ a horse before. But it was way too long ago when she did.

"Great!" Anna clapped. "Now come on. We'll start off slow!" She rode her horse to the stable gates and exited.

Elsa didn't follow at first, squeezing the reins in her hands. Her snow horse turned its head and looked at her, waiting patiently for a command. She looked back at it, staring at its reliable face which relaxed her once again. It was _her_ horse after all.

* * *

"Okay Elsa! So far so good! Baby steps. Baby steps. Elsa you can't be so stiff while riding a horse. You've got to be free and enjoy the ride."

Elsa looked around as both she and Anna rode their horses slowly on the bridge from the rest of the kingdom to the castle. There were multiple bystanders watching them with curiosity as they passed by. "I'm trying."

Anna hummed, "Maybe we could try going faster? Come on!" She flicked her reins a little harder, her horse speeding up a bit. "Going that slow is uncomfortable for me so maybe it is for you too."

Elsa hesitated again, but flicked the rein a little harder like she was told to. They walked around for a little in that speed until Elsa got used to it.

"Okay let's try going faster now." Anna flicked the reins ever harder. Her horse began trotting.

Elsa complied. She could feel as her fear began to diminish as they rode faster. Maybe Anna was right. Going slow was probably what got to her. She began to loosen up a bit as wind began to rush through her hair. Without an order from Anna to go faster, Elsa flicked the reins again on her own.

"Woah there Elsa." Anna grinned as Elsa passed her, flicking her own reins again to catch up.

Elsa looked over at her with bright eyes resembling a playful child as she flicked her reins again to go even faster. "I'll race ya!"

"Um. Elsa I don't think that's a good idea since you're new to this."

This time, Elsa was the one to make the chicken noises.

Anna puffed her cheeks out, "Bring it on sista! Yah!" She flicked her reins again.

Side by side, the two horses galloped through the kingdom, leaving a strong gust of wind to follow after considering how fast they were going. The two royals mounted on the horses continuously flicked the reins to speed up bit by bit as they rode.

"Give up Elsa! You can't beat me!"

"I bet I can!" Elsa held onto the rein with one hand. With her other hand she made a quick motion on the ground, causing a thin sheet of ice below her snow horse allowing it to move even faster and slide with ease if it needed to. Her horse ran even faster without a command from the rein.

"Elsa that's cheating!"

"No its not!"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in determination as she flicked the reins again and nudged the side of her horse with her foot. "C'mon we need to beat Elsa!"

Villagers gasped with surprise as the two sped past them.

"Elsa! Wait you're going to fast!" Anna called out. Not because she was behind and losing, but because she knew the direction they were headed and what was ahead of them.

Elsa turned her head around as she rode. A small sense of reversed déjà vu caused her fear to return. She turned back forward, gasping as a large wall came into view. Pulling back the reins as hard as she could to stop, her horse stood back on its hind legs from the sudden force. "Ah!" Elsa fell backwards from the horse.

Luckily her powers reacted before she hit the floor, creating a small hill of snow below her to break her fall.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped off of her horse before it even came to a complete stop and ran over to the snow hill. "Are you okay?!"

Elsa groaned, sitting up from the hill and held her head, "That was very irresponsible of me…" She mumbled taking Anna's hand to help herself back up to her feet. "I admit it."

"Well no duh! Jeez! You could have seriously gotten hurt! I'm so sorry that I made you ride a horse Elsa." Anna apologized with guilt.

Elsa gave her a soft smile, "Hey. Don't worry. It was my fault that I asked you to race. Besides, it was fun."

Anna smiled in relief, "Are you okay though? Seeing you fall was pretty surprising since you don't usually fall. You know, being an expert on grace and poise and stuff. It's my job to be the clumsy one."

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I think I'm done riding a horse for a while…" She patted her snow horse's nose again as it nuzzled her seeing she was fine. "Let's go. I still have papers to finish." Instead of riding the horse back, she took hold of the reins and led it back instead.

"Okay." Anna jumped back onto her own horse and walked the horse alongside her. "When you want to ride your horse again… Want to race?" She suggested with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Good enough. But next time, I should show you all the dead ends before we start."

"Agreed."

* * *

The trumpets bellowed. "Make way for Queen Elsa!" An announcer announced.

Elsa exited the gates of the castle, mounted upon her trusty snow steed. Royal music played as she rode, and she watched as everybody bowed in respect to her. She waved with elegance to them as she passed, turning side to side as she did in hopes to get everybody on either side of her.

"It's like another form of respect."

Elsa heard somebody whisper to somebody else. She kept her queen-like smile on her face, sitting straight and tall on her horse as she looked down upon everybody.

"So Elsa…" Anna rode to catch up right next to her. "What 'barely made any sense whatsoever' again?" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa only smiled to her and continued riding. On the bridge connecting the castle and the rest of the kingdom, she turned back to Anna beside her and with the smile still on her face, slightly raised an eyebrow in a sly way. In an instant, Elsa snapped her reins and galloped off with speed.

"Hey!" Anna snapped her own reins to catch up to her. "That's cheating Elsa!"

"No. _This _is cheating!" Elsa waved her hands in front of her horse, creating the ice that allowed her horse to go even faster.

Anna gasped, "I told you that was cheating last time! Elsa get back here!"

The two giggled as they rode off.

* * *

**I had to wonder, by the way you worded your request snoopykid... Did you want Elsa to fall? xD**

**.**

**So apparently Elsa has a snow horse now. Since it stated Elsa's alive creations reflect on pieces of her nature (Olaf being her happiness, Marshmallow being her hostile side) I tried to make the snow horse have the same concept. But I can't figure out what it is even though I'm the one that wrote it. Some of it is patience and trust. Some of it is playfulness.**

**And I'd say Elsa rode her horse with ease because it's _her_ horse. Like literally. She created it. That's why she didn't fall off in the first two seconds.**

**.**

**To Tare-chan: Yeah that's why I made Elsa mention the library in that chapter :D And also how she already knew the ingredients to a cake and sort of what to do but not really. I don't think she would have spent her time memorizing how to make cake though lol**

**To the second Guest: And I laughed out loud to your comment about the time out! LOL**

**.**

**Man I love you guys. Thank you for all the kind words! I just love reading each of your guys reviews! I would want to reply to each of you to show my thanks, but I suspect many people would be annoyed of seeing such a long-butt Author Comments. If I absolutely need to reply to something then I will. But once again, I thank you and am truly grateful! You guys are even funny too which is freaking awesome.**

**.**

**Cough. Do I hear a request for a drunk Elsa? I think I do! Hehehe... Until next time the first Guest**


	4. You Can't Catch Me I'm Elsa!

**When I become obsessed with something (In this case Frozen), I tend to research EVERYTHING about it. From characters to animation. Literally everything. And when I watch the movie again, it's all the more depressing because I know why a certain something happened. Or why their facial expression is like that. And it's just so sad T_T. I don't even think that was enough words to describe it ^**

**But ah well. Anyway, for this story I had to think about it for a bit. A story requested by Guest involving Elsa getting drunk. Now I had to figure out what kind of drunk Elsa would be. You helped by saying she would be 'an uncontrollable Anna'**

**... I had to think... An uncontrollable Anna... with ice powers...?**

**This is what I got for ya. -Takes a bow-**

* * *

**~Story Title: "You Can't Catch Me I'm Elsa!~**

* * *

"Eee! I'm so excited Elsa!" Anna bounced up and down, her new fancy dress moved with her. "Just think! All of those kingdoms decided to come and give us another chance! This ball is going to be fabulous!" She gave a dreamy sigh.

"Calm down Anna." Elsa tried holding her jumpy sister down as she tended to the younger's hair. The hair bun would not stay put as multiple hairs ended up sticking out in the end after another attempt to fix it. Countless tries later, Elsa sighed and grabbed a clip, clipping the hairs down instead. "Kay. You're good to go."

Anna twirled around in her dress as she observed her fixed bun in the mirror. "Thanks!" She turned her head side to side to get a better look at it.

Elsa softly smiled, "Before we head down to the ball, you have to promise me one thing okay?"

"Of course Elsa!" Anna agreed, not really paying attention as she continued to observe her hair bun.

"No Anna. You have to _promise_."

"Okay. What is it?"

Elsa took a deep breath, "Please… behave…"

Anna turned around to face her, "What do you mean?" A small look of hurt was spread across her face.

"It means what it means Anna."

Anna was about to question her again, but the nervous look on Elsa's face made her understand. Elsa wasn't actually trying to offend her in any way, but this royal ball was important to Arendelle for nearly everybody from the other kingdoms had decided to give them another chance. If it ended up being messed up again… "Sure!" Anna agreed with a grin. "Or at least I'll try!"

Elsa let her breath go and smiled back, "Thank you."

Anna tapped her chin with wonder, "But what if like some super bad incident happened? Would I still have to behave myself when I can help by not behaving?"

"Depends on the incident." Elsa laughed, "Then sure."

"Okay."

"Ready to go yet? Nearly everybody's already down there."

Anna stared fixedly at her sister's hair with disapproval. "Why is your hair in a bun?"

Elsa stared strangely at her, "Why? Because its formal. That's like asking why _you're_ in a bun."

"But it doesn't suit you. You look way older than you actually are. And that's a bad thing. I'm in a bun because without it I'd look _too_ young." She chuckled at the last part.

"It doesn't have to suit me. Most people don't appreciate young queens so of course I have to look older."

"But why can't you just be yourself? Who cares if you're 'too young to be taken seriously as queen'?"

"Apparently a lot of people. Don't worry about it Anna I'm still myself. The bun stays. Now let's go." Elsa walked over to the door and held it open.

Anna puffed her face out, still not completely satisfied with that answer. "You better watch your back at the party! I'm going to sneak up on you and take that bun off!" She said as she exited the door, even giving a small 'hmmph' as she passed.

Elsa couldn't help but give a small laugh, following after her.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" There was an applaud. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Another applaud. Both Elsa and Anna gave their own small bow after their introduction. Or Anna tried to, but her giddiness got the best of her so she ended up looking less formal than she expected to be. The room full of guests went back to their chatter and dancing.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Somebody called from the side. Elsa turned her head to face whoever it was calling her. It was an old gruff looking man with a beard, accompanied by other women and men. "Come drink with us!" The way he already looked and spoke, told Elsa that he was a dignitary. She gave a small nod to them, giving Anna a wave before heading off.

Anna waved back with way more enthusiasm, turning back towards the crowd in search for somebody. "Oh you better have not ditched Kristoff… If you did I'm going to-"

"Going to what?"

Anna jumped from the voice behind her. "Kristoff!" She smiled, seeing him inside a suit that she had lent to him a couple of days before. He smiled back at her with amusement. "Great! Let's go dance now!" Anna announced as she took his hand.

"Already?-Woah!" He laughed as she dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

After about the third dance, Anna and Kristoff decided to call a break. While Anna was at the buffet table, eating all the pastries and chocolates, she noticed Elsa nearby in a new group of people all wielding glasses of wine. Being the person she is Anna scooted closer to them trying not to make it obvious as she listened and ate at the same time.

A short man was currently telling a 'joke'. Or that's what Anna thought he was trying to do. But it ended up rather badly and unfunny that she couldn't help but cringe. She looked over at Elsa to see what her reaction was. But instead of also cringing like she thought she would, Elsa gave a small chuckle instead along with all the other people around. Elsa caught her gaze and gave her a small shrug. _'She was being polite._' Anna giggled, turning around to find Kristoff for another dance.

* * *

"Hey Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Um… Not trying to be rude or anything, but don't you think your sister has had enough drinks?" Kristoff motioned over as he twirled her.

Anna turned around to see what he was directing to. Elsa was seen with yet another group of people and another glass of wine. "No. She looks fine to me. Elsa's drunk wine before."

"Well yeah but like every so often a new group of people call her over and ask her to drink with them. I haven't seen her disagree with any of them either."

"Well Elsa's nice like that. Why would she turn down a friendly invitation? Look she even drinks it subconsciously now."

"Anna do you even know what happens if somebody drinks too much?"

"No. Elsa never let me even touch a bottle of wine before. Why?"

Kristoff sighed, "Well let's just say it doesn't turn out pretty. People begin to act differently in a way. I've drunk only one glass of wine in all and I already feel nauseated."

Anna gasped, "What do you mean?" She looked back over to Elsa. "She looks fine."

"People get drunk."

She raised an eyebrow at him, motioning him to continue. "And…?"

Kristoff sighed again, "Just go stop her." He gave her a light shove in Elsa's direction.

Anna shrugged, "Okay then."

* * *

"Psst. Elsa!" Anna called from behind a plant. She used her hands to push past the leaves in the way to see. "Elsa!" She called again.

Elsa turned around in her direction. "Oh hey Anna!" She smiled. "What do you need?"

Anna shuddered at how insanely friendly she sounded. Strange. "Um… Do you-I don't know- feel a little weird? Because of that drink?"

Elsa swirled the drink in her hand. "No... Of course not."

"Oh. Okay then. I was just asking. Good-bye!" Anna sped off towards Kristoff. Strangely enough he was nearby enough to listen. "She said she was fine. I told you."

"Anna…" Kristoff slapped his forehead. "Didn't you notice she sounded weirdly cheerful?"

"Well yeah. But everybody's allowed to be happy, Kristoff. Jeez."

"Yeah, but didn't you notice she had a _weird_ _cheerfulness_?"

Anna stroked her chin in a thoughtful way, "Now that you mention it…"

"You need to stop her."

"But why? What's _drunk_ anyway?" She demanded.

Kristoff stared into her glare to get him to talk. He sighed.

* * *

"-like you see those group of people laughing their heads off over there?"

"Yeah."

"That's an example."

"Oh… Oh I get it now." She stared over at Elsa.

"Good. Because that took forever to explain." He looked over at Elsa too. "You're lucky that she isn't the type to get angry when drunk." They listened to her laugh.

Anna gasped, "Elsa's _not_ drunk. She's dealt with wine before remember?"

Kristoff gave her a 'really?' look. "Maybe not fully drunk, but she will be."

"I'll prove it to you." Anna marched over back to Elsa to prove her point. Before Anna had a chance to call her, the short unfunny man from earlier was telling the same exact joke again. But this time, when he finished, Elsa burst into laughter…

…and stopped abruptly mid-laugh. "No. You're not funny." She said out loud.

Anna immediately pulled her sister back with a gasp and covered her mouth. "_Okay_! Excuse us for a moment." She nervously laughed and dragged her over to Kristoff. "Okay she's drunk. What do we do?"

He only shrugged.

"Uh. Excuse me?!" Elsa's voice muffled from beneath Anna's hand. She pushed Anna's arm away, freeing her mouth. "I am _not_ drunk." Her eyes focused on Anna. "Oh hey Anna!" She lit up immediately and brought her into a hug. "You know how much I love you right?"

Anna looked to the side not really knowing what to do. "Of course I do. I love you too." She cringed, "Elsa you smell like wine."

Elsa shrugged, letting her go and then taking a sip from her glass of wine still in her hand.

"And… You need to stop drinking…" Anna tried taking the glass away. Elsa only moved it away from her. She tried again, but Elsa would move again.

"Why?" Elsa took another sip.

"Well…" Anna tapped her fingers together, looking over to Kristoff for support. She groaned when he only shrugged again and turned back to Elsa. "Um… You're kind of…"

Elsa swirled some ice into her drink.

"Elsa. Elsa stop."

Elsa huffed in annoyance. "Well hurry up and say it!" She looked up, "Wouldn't it be cool to make it snow from here?"

"Elsa. Elsa dooon't!" Anna grabbed her arm about to blast some snow into the ceiling. She gave a nervous wave to people who looked at them.

Elsa crossed her arms, still managing not to spill her drink despite all her movement, "You know? This party is boring. I want to leave." She turned, walking into a pillar, "Oof," then turning again and heading towards the doors that led out.

"Wait! Elsa you can't leave! You need to stay here and talk business to all those other royal people like how you've told me you would for the past couple of weeks!" Anna tried stopping her.

Elsa registered what she had just said about business and flashed her a wide smile before dashing out the doors, "Make me!" She laughed into the kingdom hallways allowing her voice to echo.

"Quick Kristoff!" Anna called. "We need to get her! Wait... would chasing after her mean not behaving? Well this is a bad incident... so let's go Kristoff!"

Kristoff stayed unmoving with a bored look. "What why?"

"_Because_ Kristoff. There's something wrong with her! If there's something wrong, _I_ have to make sure it's okay!" She grabbed his wrist and made a dash along the same path Elsa just took, slamming open the doors and looking down the multiple hallways. "Which way did she go?"

Kristoff looked to the side, "Something tells me she went that way…" He pointed to the hallway that was already coated with snow and ice.

"Quick!" Anna slid against the ice to the end of the iced hallway, bringing Kristoff with her. She listened to the giggles and laughter, deciding with those on which way to go. Well, if the snow path didn't make it obvious enough. Slamming open the doors to the courtyard, she looked around for the snow path and laughter stopped.

"Oh hey Anna!" Elsa giggled from above, taking another sip from her yet full glass.

"Wait, _what_?" Anna looked up, seeing Elsa standing on top of the castle's wall's rooftop. "How did you- When did you- _Elizabeth _get down here right now!"

Elsa spat out her drink while Kristoff made a strange noise.

"Elizabeth?" Kristoff asked as he covered a grin. "Is that her real name?"

Anna looked at him strangely, "What? No. I just found out 'Elsa' was short for 'Elizabeth' around an hour ago when these ladies were talking about it and I just decided to want to see how that would work if I said it. Elsa's real name is Elsa though."

"You did not just call me Elizabeth." Elsa called out.

"I did. Now get over here!" Anna replied.

Elsa crossed her arms with amusement, "No, _Annabel_." She turned dramatically, creating an ice staircase that allowed her up onto the next rooftop.

Anna turned back to Kristoff, "Quick. Let's get to the roof!" She brought him back into the castle and began running up all of the stairs and ladders until they were at the very top of the castle.

* * *

Elsa had already beaten them there. "I think I'll trrrryyy deffyyying gravity! -Oh hey Anna!" She grinned, waving her arms down, creating a trail of snow that led all the way down to the bottom. Next to her she created a sled. "Want to come with me?!"

Anna grinned, forgetting what she was doing, "Yeah!" She was just about to jump from the tower onto the rooftop not too far down, but Kristoff held her back. "Oh. Um. Sorry Elsa. But you need to come over here right now!"

Elsa had a look of mischief in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Hmm…" She pretended to think about it. "Nah!" Drinking the last of her drink, Elsa threw the glass behind her, off of the castle, and jumped onto her sled. She cheered as she slid down the castle roof.

Anna snapped her fingers, "Drat. See, this is why it sucks being the responsible one! C'mon Kristoff!" Grabbing his wrist again, she ran back into the castle all the way down to the bottom floor where she presumed was where Elsa's snow slide ended. They found her crafting snow sculptures and ducked behind the wall.

"Ice sculptures!." Kristoff whispered as he watched.

"Not now Kristoff!" Anna hushed him. She began tiptoeing her way over to the unsuspecting Snow Queen. "Gotcha!" She reached out to grab her, but Elsa ended up being quicker, dodging just in time and running off again.

"Aw man!" Anna looked in her hand to see what she had grabbed, seeing a hair pin in her hands. She looked back up, seeing Elsa's messy braid flowing behind her. "Well that took care of one problem. C'mon Kristoff!" Grabbing him away from the ice sculptures, they set off again.

* * *

Elsa snickered, forming snowballs in her hands. She hid behind some bushes and threw them at some unaware bystanders. They looked around for the source in irritation. To get them to stop looking in her direction, she created a pile of snow on top of them and let it fall.

"What the?" They spotted her, "There!"

"Oops. Busted." Elsa took off running and stuck her tongue out at them. Not looking where she was going, she ended up tackling Anna who had just caught up to her. They both fell onto the floor groaning. "Oh hey Anna!" Elsa quickly got back up to her feet.

"Hey do I ever get a hello?" Kristoff asked from the side.

Before Elsa could reply, Anna yelled out, "Don't just stand there Kristoff! Get her!"

Elsa obviously heard and took off running again, heading straight for a lake. Once she stepped onto the water, she allowed it to freeze for her to walk on. "You can't catch me I'm E- Woah!"

She slipped and fell backwards.

Everybody just deadpanned for a second.

Until Kristoff burst into laughter. "AHAHA! She slipped! AHAHA On her own ice! AHA–Ow!"

Anna smacked him upside the head.

He held his head down in shame, "Sorry. I had some of that wine too remember?"

She shook it off, seeing that Elsa was still on the floor, "Quick! While she's distracted!" Anna ran over, sliding on parts that were ice and nearly slipping herself.

Elsa gasped, seeing her get closer and tried to get back up.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Anna said, reaching behind her back for something, "But… Long live… THE QUEEN!" She brought out a large fishing net and caught her.

* * *

"Unhand me woman!" Elsa grunted struggling to break free of the fishing net's strings as Anna dragged her on top of a sled back to the ball. She would try kicking and thrashing but the net would restrain her from even moving so much.

Anna ignored her, "I think I could make a joke out of this. Uh… Um… Snow-body… catches… fish- Nah I've got nothing."

The multiple people they would pass would gasp from shock at the sight. Some would even pass out. Anna was too busy to even care along with Elsa. Kristoff had awkwardly fled the scene seeing a crowd begin to form around them.

Anna opened the doors back into the ballroom. "I did it! I'm back. Phew!"

Everybody inside turned in her direction and gasped.

"What?" She turned around to see what they were looking at. Then only thing behind her was Elsa trapped inside a fishing net. What could be the problem? "Oh…" Anna gave a nervous laugh, understanding that Elsa was the _queen_ and she was trapped inside of a _fishing net_. "I can explain. You see-"

A chilling gust of air behind her made her stop. Turning back around, she saw the net snapped through and was covered in ice.

Anna sighed, "You know what? Forget it. If you can't beat em, join em. Elsa wait up!" Anna began running, "I want to play too!"

Being responsible is such a butt.

* * *

**Forgive me Your Majesty, Elsa, for putting you through all of this xD**

**-Okay. No hate for the names Elizabeth or Annabel. Those names are fabulous. But you wouldn't want somebody calling you the wrong name so that's why they acted that way.**

**-I think this story could have ended out funnier. But I didn't want to make everybody too OOC. Especially Elsa lol. While I was writing her dialogue I was like "Okay she's drunk. It's okay. You can make her say that. Cause she's drunk. And it's okay. Cause she's drunk."**

**-And while I was writing the beginning dialogue '"Please... behave..."' I burst out laughing because I was all, "Elsa you have no idea what I'm going to make you do."**

**-The reason why Elsa's powers didn't go berserk because don't they only do that when she's scared, angry, etc? She was happy, so I allowed her to have control on her powers. So I had to think about what she would do with them.**

**-I made Elsa slip on the ice because there were so many comments about how people were wondering if Elsa would have slipped running up her staircase while singing Let It Go that I just wanted to poke fun at it. **

**When you fall in love with a character that everything they do ends up being perfect. Cough Elsa. Even the name 'Elsa' is beautiful. That's why I wanted to mention her name in the story lol**


	5. Keeping a Wolf

**If Elsa were an animal, she'd be a wolf. A lone wolf. A majestic lone wolf. You get the point.**

**Okay before I take more requests I wanted to write some of my ideas again. Eh... Yeah. This one will be somewhat Elsa-centric and will be more on the cute Elsa side rather than the fun one. This idea was created from my own love of animals and also due to Elsa's insane kind-heartedness towards basically everything. I mean seriously. Elsa could demolish everybody if she wanted to. But that's the thing. She _doesn't_.**

**I think I should put setting and time right?: This takes place sometime after the movie (Like they all do so far) and sometime in winter. Yep.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Keeping a Wolf"~**

* * *

Elsa was on a peaceful occasional stroll outside the kingdom walls where she specifically commanded that she wouldn't need somebody to go with her. Or that's what she thought she should have done before sneaking out instead. Hopefully nobody noticed she had disappeared until the time she had decided to return. Imagine what kind of scene that would cause.

But as of now, Elsa let her duties as queen go, walking not too far up a mountain covered in snow not done by her but by the natural weather and also keeping the kingdom in sight. She knew it was irresponsible of her to leave without notice, but it wasn't like she was planning to leave for a very long time either. Elsa just needed to get out of the kingdom. She had grown to be quite claustrophobic when staying in an area for way to long after what happened in her childhood being kept away from everybody, that staying in the kingdom with nothing but work made her feel uneasy and would even bring up bad memories.

Now all she wanted was some fresh air and to have the good feeling of freedom despite that she was technically already free anyway. Taking off the hood of her cloak that aided in her sneak out the gates, Elsa smiled and continued onward. She found a lake not too far off already frozen over, but decided to freeze it again with her own powers just to make sure. At first she just slid on it, not the type of person to just jump into skating unless under certain circumstances like teaching her sister how to skate, and gradually began to speed up until she was skating.

After a couple of twirl and spins with a graceful land, she decided to stop, skidding across the ice when she did. Determining how long she might have skied by the sun's position, Elsa made up her mind that she should be heading back around then. She was gone long enough and had already felt better about her problem. There wasn't a good enough reason to stay anymore so back down the mountain she went.

Or that's what she planned to do before hearing small whimpers in the forest beside her. Curious, Elsa could make out that the sound was coming from beneath a small pile of snow. "Hello?" She asked just because. The whimpers only grew louder, whatever was underneath the snow was pleading out to her now that there was something there to hear its cry. Using her powers, Elsa lifted up the snow pile, nearly dropping it back down from what she found underneath.

It was a wolf. A young wolf in fact. Covered head to toe with snow.

Elsa wasn't exactly afraid of it at all. Just merely surprised from her discovery. "Hello." She said not in the form of a question any longer but just an actual greeting.

The pup opened its eyes and looked up at her, noticing that the pile of snow covering it was gone.

"Good to see you're okay. But I've gotta go now." She waved to it and continued her path down the mountain. What she didn't expect was for the pup to immediately get up and follow her. "What?" Elsa turned back to it. It shrunk back in fear at her, not really knowing what to do. She sighed and knelt down, patting it on the head. "Where's your family?"

It licked the palm of her hand. Elsa giggled at first, but cleared her throat to put her back into the serious tone. She didn't need a wolf taking a liking to her so she had to be a bit unfriendly. "No answer huh?" Elsa patted its head again and stood back up. "Then I'll be going." She turned to leave again.

This time, the wolf pup ran in front of her, shivering and snuggling into her leg for warmth.

"No no." Elsa lightly nudged it away. "You're cold are you? Well tough nubs I'm the queen of cold. You don't want to be around me." She made a flutter of ice in her hand to prove her point.

Still the wolf didn't seem to care and went back over to her, looking up with pleading eyes.

Elsa winced. The puppy-dog face was always one that she fell for. Most likely coming from Anna. "Stop." She turned her head away and continued walking. When she felt the wolf wasn't tailing behind her again, Elsa stopped and turned around, seeing it in the same place she had left it but lying down in the snow with sorrow as it shivered.

She cursed at herself for doing such a thing to the poor creature. But what was she going to do? Take it back to the kingdom and warm it up? Then what? Just release it back into the cold? Nobody in their right mind would want a beast running around the kingdom anyway, baby or not. Well exceptions to Anna regardless of almost being eaten by wolves herself.

Biting her bottom lip, Elsa kept an eye on it wondering what to do. In a way, the lonely wolf pup acted as a reflection of herself. That's what got her to make up her mind. "Oh for goodness sakes…" She walked back over to it. "C'mere!" Elsa gave a warm smile as she knelt back down and held her arms open in invitation. Hey, she never said she herself was in her right mind.

The wolf got back up, wagging its tail in happiness as it jumped into her arms. Elsa giggled as it snuggled into her.

Until some shouting was heard down in the kingdom.

She sighed. "Are you serious?" Taking off her cloak, she wrapped the wolf into a bundle and began carrying it back to the kingdom while hiding it at the same time.

* * *

"The queen has disappeared!"

"Get the princess!"

"What have we done wrong?"

Elsa heard all the shouts as she stepped foot back into the kingdom walls. There was a mob of people in front of her yet none of them even noticed her due to all the yelling coming from guards and servants in the middle of the mob. She gave a small groan, "Relax. I am right here."

Every single person turned dead quiet and looked at her. "The queen!" They bowed. "Your Majesty, where have you gone?" "Your Majesty, what have we done to upset you?" "Your Majesty, why did you leave?" People began to yell out questions.

"Calm down. I had just merely gone for a walk to get some fresh air. Nobody has done anything to upset me. Yet." She added the last part to make sure they wouldn't feel like they would be so easily forgiven for what they do. If they do anything.

A horse came galloping their way, Anna jumping off of it before it stopped. "What's wrong?! What happened to Elsa?! –Oh hi Elsa!- Where did she- Oh." Anna ran over and gave her a hug. "Everybody began yelling towards me that I couldn't really hear what they were all saying but I did hear 'Queen' 'Missing' 'Find' and some other stuff that it freaked me out that they were making a huge deal out of it. I knew you were fine though."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." She turned back to the crowd. "My apologizes. Next time I will inform somebody that I will be leaving so this may not happen again. Please, go back to your business and I apologize once more for the disturbance."

They bowed and the crowd scattered.

"So there's nothing wrong right Elsa?" Anna asked with a worried tone once the crowd left.

"No I'm fine." Elsa reassured her.

"Okay…" Anna accepted that answer uneasily. She mounted back onto her horse. "Well Kristoff and I are trying to make our own ice sculpture that's as good as yours right now from a new shipment of ice cubes he brought back. Of course we could never get it anywhere near as good as your ice sculptures but we're improving. Somehow. You're fine right?" Anna asked again before leaving.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you though.

Anna nodded. "Just making sure. You can join us for ice sculpture building if you want. Wait no you can't. Well you can, but I don't want you to. Not in the bad way! Your ice sculptures would just put ours to shame. But then again that sounds kind of greedy… So never mind I'd be happy if you came!"

Elsa laughed again. "No it's fine Anna. Go back to your ice sculpture building. I've got some things to take care of."

"Okay. The invitations still open if you feel like it though!" Anna rode off.

* * *

Elsa made her way to the library, the bundle of her cloak that amazingly went unnoticed by everybody, squirmed around in her arms. Closing the door, she immediately released the bundle down onto the floor where the wolf sprouted out of it and began exploring the room with its tail wagging in a playful way. She went over to the fireplace and got the fire started. By then the wolf pup had bounded around back to her and began snuggling her again.

Elsa looked at it with a playful smirk. "You think you're so cute don't you."

It looked up at her with bright eyes and made little coos, jumping onto her lap since she had knelt down to start the fire. Curling up into a sleeping position, it yawned and dozed off.

"Well it's not going to work with me. Once you're warm again it's goodbye and back into the forest." She leaned on her arm as she spoke to its sleeping form. "I wonder if you're hungry." Grabbing a nearby pillow, Elsa gently lifted the wolf from her and set it down onto the pillow near the fire. "I'll see what I can get." Elsa got back up, leaving the library towards the kitchen.

* * *

Shortly she returned back to the library with a plate of cooked meat.

Sniffing the air, the wolf rose immediately from its slumber and went up to the plate cautiously once Elsa put it down onto the ground. She petted it as it ate. "You belong out in the world you know. Keeping a beautiful creature such as you locked up in a castle isn't right. Especially when people will mistake you for something evil."

It finished eating and nudged her with its nose.

She grinned at it and turned towards the window. "I'll take you back tomorrow. Since the cold actually _does_ bother you."

The wolf jumped around, begging Elsa to play.

She agreed at first, ticking his belly and letting him playfully and harmlessly gnaw at her finger, but remembered she had things to do a short time after. "Sorry. But I've got contracts to edit and sign." Picking the wolf up in her arms, she took them out of the library and made her way all the way to her room, closing the door again and setting the pup down onto her floor. It sat patiently on the floor and watched as she sat down at her work desk. Around a couple of minutes or so, it continued to sit there wagging its tail.

Elsa sighed, "Well there isn't much you can do but-"

The rhythmic song of a knock on her door told Elsa exactly who was on the other side. "Elsaaaa!" Before Elsa had a chance to reply her door opened and in came Anna. "Hey Elsa! Guess what? I had-" She looked down at the wolf pup staring curiously at her with its head tilted to the side. "-uh… Hello."

The wolf immediately shrunk back from fear, dashing over to Elsa and jumping on her lap.

Anna still took time to progress everything. "Um. Whatever I was going to tell you wasn't as interesting as this so… Elsa why do you have a wolf?" She grinned and tried carefully walking up to the wolf with her arms open. "He's so cute!"

Elsa shrugged, "It was cold. I brought it back. I'm going to put it back tomorrow."

"Elsa why do you call him 'it'?"

"How do you know it's a 'him'?"

"Well… it's kind of obvious. You should think of a name for him!"

Elsa looked at her sister uneasily. "That's a bad idea."

Anna ignored her and began listing off names. "Let's see… Snowflake… No that doesn't match… Uh… Snowball… uh… Snowy…"

"Anna why do all of those names have to do with snow?"

Anna snapped her fingers. "Snow! That's perfect Elsa! Just think! The Snow Queen has a fierce loyal wolf named Snow." She slightly made a flinch. "Not that catchy since you both technically have the same title… but it'll work out over time."

Elsa sighed. "I'm not keeping him. He deserves to do be with his own kind."

"Well for however long you're keeping him until then, it's not right to call him 'it'." Anna crossed her arms in a matter of fact way. "C'mere Snow!" She clenched and unclenched her fingers as she got closer to the little pup.

He began backing away slowly while giving a low growl, tumbling off of Elsa's lap.

"Snow!" Elsa exclaimed, picking him back up immediately.

Anna smirked. "See. Even you've agreed that that's his name." She giggled triumphantly.

Elsa rolled her eyes, lifting Snow up until he was face to face with her. He licked her nose and she giggled. "Be nice to Anna. She's not going to hurt you." Elsa lifted him over to Anna. He stared questionably at Anna first, but gradually gave in and nudged Anna with his nose. "She'll play with you." Elsa told him.

Snow began wagging his tail again. Jumping out of Elsa's hold onto the ground he began running around Anna in a playful way.

"Hooray!" Anna giggled and began messing around with him.

They didn't leave the room like Elsa expected them to. But instead stayed playing in her room and running around. Elsa was fine with that either way. Listening to them play and even stealing a glaze every so often brought a smile to her face as she worked.

She didn't know how long this kept up until she felt a light tugging at her ice cape. Looking down Elsa found Snow patting her cape with his paw to get her attention. She turned around to where Anna supposedly was, seeing her sister already fallen asleep on the floor. "What time is it…?" Elsa turned to her grandfather clock. It was already around twelve in the morning. The light tugging came again at her cape. She smiled, picking Snow up into her arms. "Yes?"

He yawned and looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

Elsa gave a small giggle, "You tired?" She got up from her seat, placing him on the foot of her bed. "Here. Watch." Elsa began making a beautiful show of tiny snowflakes around them. With her magic she began creating images in the air that began to tell its own story, aided by the music of the tinkle of snowflakes. Almost as if it were a lullaby.

He watched until the very end, letting his drowsiness take him over once the story ended and fell asleep.

Elsa gently patted him, getting up to put a blanket over Anna before deciding she should call it a night and went to bed herself.

* * *

It was bright and early that morning, the morning sun made the snow glimmer and shine in the light. Snow bounded around happily, prancing around in the snow as he played with a butterfly and a couple of leaves.

Elsa knelt idly nearby, watching as he played.

He ran over to her with a smile on his face as he nudged her.

She gave him a sad smile in return, patting his head. He licked the palm of her hand and ran back to the butterfly, attempting to pounce on it but failed miserably. Elsa sighed, "Snow c'mere." He ran back over to her wagging his tail. Swirling her hand, Elsa expertly crafted a little charm bracelet around one of his ankles. Her snowflake as the symbol was the finishing touch. "There."

Snow lifted the paw with the bracelet happily and ran back over to the butterfly.

Elsa stood back up, dusting off imaginary dust from her dress and began to walk back to the kingdom.

He took it as some kind of game and ran after her.

"No!" Elsa stopped him mid-run. "No." She repeated with less force realizing how loud she had sounded. He seemed taken aback, taking a few steps back as he stared up at her. "You can't come with me anymore." There was howling in the distance. "There. They're looking for you."

He continued to stare at her.

She groaned in frustration. "I knew I shouldn't have named you… That just makes it worse now that you have to leave."

Snow hesitantly began walking towards her.

"Stop."

He shrunk back but continued anyway and snuggled against her leg.

Elsa looked down at him with sadness, kneeling back down yet again and bringing him into a hug. He understood, listening to the howls of fellow wolves in the distance. Licking her nose one last time, Snow jumped from her lap and ran towards the howling. He turned around to see Elsa wave goodbye and ran off.

Elsa knelt there for a while. Just staring in the direction he had left. It had only been a day yet she already adored the little wolf.

The shouts coming from the kingdom snapped her out of her thoughts. "Seriously?!" Elsa turned towards the kingdom. "It's way too early for anybody to notice I left!" She stood back up and began her way down the mountain, looking back in the direction Snow had left another time. Elsa smiled, "It wasn't right to keep him anyway." She continued.

* * *

**Does the name Snow fit? I have no idea. But I used it anyway.**

**This would have probably ended up sadder if I hadn't read so many documents stating why you shouldn't keep a wolf and that they should be free. I have no idea why I was reading them in the first place tbh**

**I want to reply to you guys this chapter just because:**

**Guest:**** I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**Guest 12345:**** Thank you! and I'll try. Thanks for the request too. Although... How am I going to get Elsa to agree with that xD. Wait don't tell me. I'll see what I can do and hopefully I do it right!**

**FlashFreeze0****: Thanks! I burst out laughing at the 'hangover' part of your review! But unfortunately nah.**

**Tare-chan:**** Thank you! :D And you try to find out everything about your obsessions too? I actually thought I was the only one. So I'm always like "Nobody understands!" And thank you again! Oh and I should reply to your previous review: I too thought that Elsa would be good with animals! She just seems so like the person that would be good with animals**


	6. A Cavity Never Bothered Me Anyway

**I never knew how obsessive I could end up being with Frozen... I really wish I could have gone to the premiere with all the people and we all react to what happens in the movie cause none of us wouldn't have seen it before... That would have been amazing. **

**.**

**I would have posted this yesterday. But I kind of fell asleep because it was late.**

**This is one of my own ideas again (I know. My ideas are lame. But I couldn't help writing it anyway)**

**So this idea was created by thinking about Elsa and Anna's like for chocolate. I like to think they're obsessed with chocolate actually lol. Anyway. So chocolates are sweets. Eating too much sweets would lead to something involving the teeth. Something involving the teeth would lead to the dentist.**

**Setting: This is the first short story to take place when the two are younger (For a rather short time anyway) and then moves back up to the two older Elsa and Anna for the rest of the story.**

* * *

**~Story Title: A Cavity Never Bothered Me Anyway"~**

* * *

A five-year-old Anna and an eight-year-old Elsa giggled as they sat in the middle of their shared room, playing around with dolls and other toys.

"Oh no it's snowing!" Elsa created a small spurt of snowflakes to fall onto the ground and smiled.

"Oh no!" Anna gasped, making her doll 'run' away under an open book flipped upside-down that acted as a house for her doll. "Hah! The snow can't get me!"

"Oh… But the dragon can!" Elsa brought out a stuffed dragon teddy-bear, "Hear me roar!" She made the dragon 'fly' over to the 'house' by holding it by its torso and lifting it up, creating sound effects that the dragon was growling to represent angriness.

Anna squealed in delight as she made her doll flee out of the other side of the gap of the book. "Good thing I have my shield that keeps dragons away! Rahhh!"

They giggled together. Whatever they played didn't usually make much sense but they didn't mind at all anyway. Having to deepen or lighten their voice to match the toy they spoke for and making such dramatic scenes every so often was fun for the both of them. But what was even better was getting to play with one another.

"Elsa! Anna!" The King and Queen entered their room. "We've got chocolate!" They said together.

"Chocolate?!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed, giggling at being in sync like they usually did. Elsa sprung up immediately and ran over to their parents while Anna tried getting up as fast only for her to trip on her own foot and falling back onto the floor. "Wait for me!" Anna lifted herself back up and ran over next to Elsa who was already bouncing around in excitement.

The King laughed, handing the small box of chocolate down to them. "Here you two go."

"Thank you papa! Thank you mama!" Elsa and Anna thanked immediately. Elsa took the box from their father's hands and brought it down to Anna who was shorter. Together they opened the box, their eyes sparkling at the sight of the beautiful deserts designed differently from one another yet beautiful all together. But they could care less about the designs of the chocolates. Taking one each from the box, they popped it into their mouth.

"Ow!" Anna's hand instantly went to the side of her cheek once she bit down on the sweet chocolate. A sharp pain surged from a specific part of the inside of her mouth. The King, Queen, and Elsa looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa stuffed another chocolate in her mouth.

"My tooth hurts…" Anna rubbed her jaw in discomfort. "Ow…" She attempted to bite the chocolate again yet the same sharp pain on the same area in her mouth came again. "Ow!"

The Queen knelt down beside her youngest daughter, "Oh. Oh. Let me see." She motioned for Anna to show her.

Anna complied and opened her mouth wide. "Wite hewe" She pointed to a bottom tooth were the pain had supposedly come from.

Elsa ate another chocolate as she peered inside Anna's mouth along with her mother. "Looks like a cavity." She answered truthfully.

Anna's eyes grew wide as she snapped her mouth shut and stepped away from them. "No it's not! I was just kidding! I'm fine!" She held both hands in front of her mouth in defense.

The King stroked his chin, "You two haven't had a teeth checkup in a while…"

Elsa and Anna gasped dramatically in fear at their forbidden phrase being spoken. 'Teeth Checkup'. Well it was forbidden to the both of them at least. They stared at each other with wide eyes. Elsa gave a nervous smile back at their parents, "It's okay. She's fine, see?" She stuffed a chocolate into Anna's mouth.

"Ow!" Anna held her mouth again.

"Oh sorry!" Elsa apologized, holding her shoulder gently to see if she was alright.

"I mean… Mm… Yummy! Nothing wrong here!" They could see as Anna winced with each chew until she swallowed. "See?" She gave a weak smile. Elsa sighed.

Both the Queen and King stared at them with unamusement. "It's settled. I'll schedule a teeth checkup for today." The King announced.

Elsa and Anna dramatically gasped again at the phrase.

The two absolutely _hated_ the idea of getting their teeth checked up on. Especially by people they barely even knew. Their teeth and gums being touched and the occasional random sharp object that would take a tooth out unexpectedly was not something they ever looked forward to. And in the end, they would be scolded for eating too many sweets in the first place. That wasn't very fair in their eyes. Every time a teeth checkup is mentioned, the two would do whatever they can to get out of it. That being said, it's an all-for-one battle and every man for himself. Or every sibling princess for themselves.

Elsa cleared her throat in the best dignified manner she could. "Pardon me father, mother. But you see I do not have a cavity so there is not a need for me to go." She sorted her words carefully as she spoke to be as mature sounding as she could.

The King smiled, "Of course there is. To see how your teeth are doing of course."

"But father. My teeth are fine. Scheduling such an appointment for me is… bo- what's the word? Uhh…- not needed for the… short notice on time is difficult to deal with!" Elsa finished quickly.

He sighed, taking in her words. "Alright Elsa. Maybe not today for you. But some other time for sure since there isn't enough time for two checkups today."

Elsa grinned. "Yes!" She exclaimed to herself. At least she didn't have to go that day.

Anna gasped, "What?! No fair! Elsa!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm not going!" Crossing her little arms, Anna turned away. "My teeth are fine too! A dumb cavity isn't going to stop me!" She scarfed some more chocolate into her mouth, only to end up hissing in pain again.

Elsa smiled, "But Anna, if you don't fix that cavity it's going to rot and your teeth will fall out."

"Let them fall out! I am not going to the teeth people!" Anna stomped her foot again. "That's final! –Woah!" She was lifted from her armpits into the air by her father.

"She's right Anna. Let's go." The King began carrying her out.

"No! NO!" She began thrashing around and kicking. "You'll never take me alive!" Anna yelled out even though she was already caught anyway. She turned back to Elsa and shot her a glare. Elsa only gave a small wave back with an apologetic yet relieved smile on her face as Anna was carried out the door.

The Queen still in the room sighed. "Elsa you do know you have to go sometime later right?"

Elsa smiled to her, "Yes Momma. Just hopefully not anytime soon. I dislike going there as much as Anna does."

* * *

This little last-man-standing war continued on whenever the phrase 'Teeth Checkup' was mentioned for the rest of the year they'd have together until Elsa was kept away from everybody in her room for the next thirteen years. Of course during the time of the war, Elsa would almost always end up being the one victorious since she seemed to never get a cavity in the first place or showed any signs that she did. And when she was victorious, she didn't try bailing Anna out of the situation either knowing that _one_ of them had to end up going.

But after all the years of being dragged out into the checkup area by anybody even when Elsa wasn't there to do anything when she was in her room the rest of the years, Anna knew that this time she'd be the winner. The present-day Anna marched down the long hallways to the dining room in determination, a box of chocolate in her hand. She had mentally decided herself that the childish 'Teeth Checkup' war would continue after the 'Great Thaw' had occurred about a couple of weeks back. She still despised the checkups after all the years, and just _knew_ Elsa did too.

Opening the doors, her victim was spotted sitting down in one of the many seats and getting ready to eat breakfast. "Good morning Anna." Elsa greeted, running her fingers through her own platinum blonde hair and fixing her braid before deciding to eat.

"Oh good morning… _Elsa_." Anna smiled, closing the door behind her in a bit more force than normal. Elsa raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, but didn't think much of it since Anna was always odd in the first place. Anna gave an even bigger smile. "Look Elsa! Chocolate!" She held the box in her hand up and shook it.

Elsa stared at the box with wide bright eyes at first, but shook her head and diverted her attention back to her breakfast. "Um… It's fine. I don't want any."

That made Anna's smile grow even bigger if it could. She _knew_ Elsa would do a lot for a box of chocolate so seeing her turn it down without reason only proved her theory further. Anna even took notice that Elsa had begun avoiding all sorts of sweets along with anything too hot or _cold _for the past couple of days. "You sure?" She walked over, taking one of the chocolates from the box.

"I'm sure." Elsa confirmed. "Anna." She took notice Anna was approaching, a menacing look on her face as she held the piece of chocolate up. "Anna what are you-?!"

Anna stuffed the chocolate piece into her mouth seeing an entrance.

"Oww!" Elsa held the side of her cheek in pain. Some ice even stabbed out from the floor behind her chair from reflexes.

Giving a triumphant smirk, Anna giggled. She _knew _it. Elsa's got a cavity. There was also no way Elsa couldn't have had at least _one _cavity during the time she was kept isolated from everybody for the past thirteen years. And also due to the fact that Elsa couldn't have gone to a teeth checkup during that time being kept away either because of her powers. "Looks like _somebody_ has a cavity." Anna said in a sing-song voice.

Elsa groaned as she held her mouth. "No I don't. What are you talking about? My teeth are fine."

Anna waved a finger around. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Don't deny it. Your teeth may _look _perfect on the inside and outside being all white and pearly and straight, but that doesn't change the fact that you've got a cavity."

"Are you sure _you_'_re_ not the one with a cavity?"

"Of course I'm not. I had to go to a checkup like every four to five months or so. But you on the other hand…" Anna grinned. "I've scheduled a teeth checkup for you later this morning."

Elsa gasped. The forbidden phrase the two had banned in their short childhood coming right out of her sister's mouth. "No!" Elsa yelled out immaturely and sprung out of her chair. "No way am I going to that!" Even a small snowstorm began to whirl around her.

"But Elsa, if you don't fix that cavity it's going to rot and your teeth will fall out." Anna repeated the exact quote Elsa had used against her when they were younger. "I don't have to go because I don't have a cavity." She laughed.

"To heck with that!"

"Woah Elsa. It's just a checkup." Anna was surprised at the exasperated act coming from Elsa, the _queen_. "Just with some sharp things that will fix the hole in your tooth right up! And numb you for maybe a few hours."

Elsa cringed at the thought, "I'm not going. As queen I refuse to go."

"As _sister_ I can make you go."

"Nope!" Elsa ran around her and out the dining room doors. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" She dashed down the hallways, creating a thin sheet of ice on the floor so it'd be harder for Anna to catch up to her. Her mini snow blizzard caused by her emotions tailing behind.

Anna laughed and chased after her, "Elsa you have to go! Bad teeth aren't good teeth! –Woah." She slipped and slid on the ice, managing to keep upright as she slid her way over.

"I don't care!" Anna heard Elsa yell from down the hall.

"You can't be like that Elsa! You _have _to fix your teeth!" Anna yelled back. Man, the things she would do to get back at her sister for all the times Elsa had made her go to the checkup and also got to get out of it too. It was different. A good different. "Elsaaa!"

* * *

Anna poked her head into a guest room where a 'suspicious' trail of snow led inside. She pretended to just aimlessly walk in, when actually she knew Elsa was inside somewhere. Keeping quiet, Anna looked around the room in search for her. Checking under the bed and a few cabinets, the last place to check was the wardrobe. Once again pretending to walk towards it with no reason, Anna held onto the handles of the wardrobe, yanking the doors open as quickly as she could. "Gotcha!"

"Ah!" Elsa fell down, having squeezed herself in the top shelf of the wardrobe.

"Ah!" Anna yelled, Elsa falling on top of her.

They both lay there groaning, sitting up slowly and holding their heads. "Elsa calm down it's just an appointment…" Anna continued rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Actually it wouldn't be if I was the one going. But since I'm not, yes it is easy for me to say." Anna giggled. "C'mon Elsa let's be wise and mature here."

"Haha. Very funny Anna. The words 'Anna', 'wise', and 'mature' don't go together." Elsa retorted back with a laugh.

Anna wasn't at all mad at that, knowing it wasn't far from the truth. "Whatever. I can be wise and mature when I want to be!" She crossed her arms and gave a 'hmmph'. "So right now, you have a teeth appointment to go to!"

"Never!" Elsa sprung back up onto her feet and sped out the room.

Anna chased after her, seeing a multiple of servants along the way stop what they were doing and watching Elsa zoom by. "Quick! Get her!" She commanded all the servants. Maybe she could stop Elsa by having numbers on her side.

"Quick! Don't get me!" Elsa commanded back.

Or maybe not. Anna sighed, seeing the servants obey to Elsa's order instead. She could see the confusion on their faces though. The queen had spoken to them in an informal tone than what they were used to. "Aw c'mon! Anybody want to help?" Anna asked them.

They looked at one another uneasily before shaking their heads no.

Anna sighed again, spotting that one of them held a coil of rope. "I'll need that then." She took the rope from the servant and began chasing after Elsa again. "Get back here Elsa!"

"No! Cancel the checkup first!"

"But you need to fix your cavity!"

"Lies!"

"Elsa what part of that was even a lie?!"

"I don't know! I didn't know how to reply!"

Anna laughed as she shook her head. Who knew Elsa would get so rebellious about going to the dentist. "You leave me no choice!" Crafting some sort of lasso with her rope as she ran, Anna spun it around above her head and ran even faster to catch up to Elsa. She tossed the spinning lasso, amazed at what a great aim she had once it caught Elsa.

"Wha?" Elsa was forced to stop running as the rope tightened around her arms and waist. "Let me go Anna!" She attempted to run again but unfortunately Anna was stronger in strength than she was and began dragging her back.

"To the checkup!" Anna pulled on the rope. "Elsa." She watched as Elsa froze the rope over and tried breaking free. "Elsa it's just a dentist appointment."

Elsa gave up in trying, falling flat onto the ground as Anna continued to drag her back.

Anna lightly nudged her with her foot. "Elsa get up."

"No."

"Hmm… Okay." Anna began walking the direction of the teeth checkup area, rope still in hand and an Elsa at the other end being dragged across the floor. As they began to pass by the servants from earlier, Anna waved to them, "It's all fine! I got her," and continued onward.

They watched with their mouths open as Elsa was dragged past. A look of annoyance on her face. "Please, do not bare any mind to me at the moment." She told them. They nodded and looked away, occasionally taking a peek back as Anna continued dragging Elsa down the hall.

Anna looked at the clock on the side. "Oh look at that! You're just in time!" She pushed open the door where the dentist appointment supposedly took place and smiled. "Here she is!" Anna dragged Elsa into the room and released the rope.

The dentists and apprentices just stared at the two. "Uh…" One cleared his throat. "Please Your Majesty, we can only tend to your teeth if and only if you willingly agree to it."

Elsa sighed, getting back up and dusting herself off. She took a look at all the tools they were all holding and slightly flinched. "Er…" She took a deep breath. "Fine." Elsa agreed. Avoiding weeks of sweets and different kinds of food was getting pretty tiresome anyway.

They bowed and motioned for her over to them, also trying to push Anna out of the room.

"Hey! –Ow.- Can I watch?!" Anna struggled to stay. "C'mon Elsa tell them!"

Elsa shot a look of annoyance at her. "No you may not stay Anna."

"Awww…" They finally got her out.

* * *

Anna burst into laughter once Elsa exited the room with a grumpy look on her face. And also because both of Elsa's cheeks were puffy and swollen from being numbed. "See it wasn't too bad right?" Anna grinned, slinging an arm around Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa had her arms crossed and just glared at Anna.

"Wait. Was it?" Anna peered into the room. It was covered with ice and snow except for the dentists and apprentices who went unharmed and readied their things to leave. If they could even find everything under all that snow. "Oh… Well at least you got it done with right?"

Elsa continued to glare at her.

Anna giggled and tried poking one of Elsa's cheek. In a flash a mountain of snow buried her. She groaned as she dug her way out. "At least you can eat chocolate again!" Anna called after Elsa who was already walking away. Noticing a little writing written on the floor in snow, Anna crawled her way over to it. "_I'm going to get you back_." She read out loud. Anna smiled, "I'll look forward to it! No not really." She called, unwrapping a candy from her pocket and popping it into her mouth. "Ow." There was a pain in her tooth. With a slight gasp, Anna looked around for anybody that saw her and slowly sneaked back into the mountain of snow.

* * *

**The term "dentist" sounds so foreign being used with this kind of universe. That's why I used 'appointment' and 'teeth checkup'. And the occasional 'dentist'. No, I do not mean to offend dentist at all.**

**Cavities are a bum to deal with.**

**I also like to work with the servants/chefs/villagers/everybody else's reactions to whatever Anna or Elsa does because I find it funny when they're all like "Wtf.".**

**Reminder: None of these stories are connected unless I say they are.**

* * *

**Tare-chan****: I like to think of the wikis as a massive group of people that share bits of information they know and together forms the entire category. Or something. But yeah I see where you're getting at.**

* * *

**You guys want Snow to return? I'll see what I can do then. Just don't expect him to come back so soon yet xD**


	7. Hide and Seek

**Does/did anybody else think Elsa's 'makeup' is/was natural?...No?...No?...Just me?... Okay. *High fives self* I don't know why I do really. It just seemed natural that her 'makeup' was natural and that she's not actually wearing makeup.**

**Anyway. This is probably the fastest chapter I've ever written ever. I had no idea what I was doing while writing and just went along with what I thought up first. (Yes. It's another one of my ideas again. I'm sorry. I'll get back to your guys ideas soon) So, you could say this chapter/short story isn't that good.**

**Setting: Possibly sometime in the warm weather. And it's with the present-day Elsa and Anna.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Hide and Seek"~**

* * *

"Alright, that's two hundred letters completed…" Elsa took a deep breath, taking in the sight of the stack of letters beside her. "…And I'm not even close to halfway done yet…" She turned to the other side seeing stacks and stacks of empty envelopes that needed to be filled by the end of the day. Or that was the deadline that she had given herself. Dipping the tip of her calligraphy pen into a bottle of black ink, Elsa continued working, writing neat thin letters onto paper.

Being too focused on her work, little did she realize a princess sneak into her room. A body sized bag and a roll of rope in her hand. With an evil grin on her face, the princess stood behind Elsa, holding the rope high up in the air.

Elsa noticed a second too late.

* * *

"Let me go!" Elsa growled with one last kick, her attempts to use her ice powers didn't work well, having little room to move in the cramped body bag. Not that she could move anyway since she was tied down by a rope. Though that was still strange since her powers would normally react by themselves to whenever she was in danger in the first place. Yet now they wouldn't do anything.

After a couple of minutes of movement from whoever her kidnapper was, the bottom of the bag was opened up, releasing Elsa from within and onto the floor. "Oof."

"Surprise!" Anna giggled.

"What the- Anna?!" Elsa struggled to stand up and move but had forgotten that both her arms and legs were still bounded.

"She got you too huh?" A voice spoke to her. Elsa looked to the side, finding Kristoff in the same situation she was with his arms and legs bounded together by a rope. By the looks of it, it seemed he had given up in trying to escape a while ago and just sat with an unamused look on his face. Olaf and Sven sat nearby but instead were free to move without a rope.

"Anna what is the meaning of this?!" Elsa demanded, still attempting to free herself from the rope.

Anna sighed, "Well I was getting bored so I decided I wanted to play a game with all of us together. Olaf and Sven agreed immediately but Kristoff didn't so I had to capture him. I figured you wouldn't want to either so I had to capture you too." She ended with an innocent smile. "I didn't think you'd be so easy to get actually."

"Because I'm used to you so you're not a threat to me. That's why I didn't notice you entered my room and that's why my powers wouldn't attack you." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! So that worked out pretty well for me!" Anna giggled again, turning towards the entire group. "Okay gang! Today we're going to play Hide and Seek!"

"Pass." Both Elsa and Kristoff replied immediately with a bored look on their faces.

"Anna I'm busy. I can't be playing around right now." Elsa told her.

"Same here. I have to ready everything before going up the mountains for the week." Kristoff told her as well. "Maybe when Sven and I get back we'll play okay?"

"Aw c'mon you guys! Just one game! And the castle is humungous! Might as well play some hide and seek in it! It's like a perfect playing ground." Anna pleaded.

Their 'no.' expressions didn't change.

Anna huffed. "I didn't want to do this but…" She took out a box of chocolate.

"Chocolate?!" Elsa eyes widened.

Kristoff groaned, "How does that apply to me?"

Anna smiled, "It doesn't! But if you play… you get…" She thought to herself of something Kristoff would need or want at the moment. "A large supply of carrots for your trip!"

Kristoff was about to decline again, but had accidentally looked to the side where Sven sat. Sven looked at him with pleading eyes, having heard that carrots were involved with the game. He sighed, not wanting to let his loyal reindeer down. "One game."

"Yes!" Anna grinned. "Okay so we need to-"

"Woah woah woah. I never said I was going to play." Elsa froze the rope tying her over, yet it still wouldn't budge to release her.

"How about… _two_ chocolate boxes?" Anna randomly took out another box and stacked it on top of the first. She wiggled her eyebrows with a grin.

Elsa eyed the two boxes carefully. "Still no."

"_Three_?" Anna took out yet another box and stacked it on top of the first two.

"Seriously Anna. I'm busy."

"_Four_?" Another box was added to the stack.

"Anna. Stop."

"_Five_?" And yet another.

"_Okay_!" Elsa groaned. "…I'll play…" The thought of five boxes of chocolate was too good to pass up. At least to her anyway.

"Good." Anna gave a triumphant smile. "So anyway, we need a person to be it. Any volunteers?"

Nobody moved.

"I guess I'll be it then." She nominated herself. "Olaf! Help me untie them!"

Olaf gave a salute. "Okay!"

* * *

"-One hundred! Ready or not! Here I come!" Anna spun around with an excited smile on her face. "Let's see…" She scanned the area first before starting down the long hallway. Every door that passed, she would open and take a peek inside before closing it and continuing onward. "Kristoff? Elsa? Sven? Olaf?" She would call out.

Once most of the rooms so far were already checked, Anna began to look under tables, vases, portraits, and even rugs.

After about an hour of wandering the castle Anna groaned, "Where the heck is everybody?!" Some servants on the side stared at her strangely but continued on with their work. It was _Anna_ they were staring at. She was always strange.

Anna huffed in annoyance and continued. Passing by a large window that had a full view of the courtyard, Anna's eyes brightened immediately. The entire courtyard held an expertly constructed maze made of ice that could only mean one thing. "Elsa." Anna grinned and sped down the stairs to the doors that led to the courtyard. A chilling breeze entered the castle once she opened the doors, but she didn't mind as she stepped foot outside.

The large walls of ice were breathtaking as they glimmered in the sunlight. Anna couldn't contain her excitement as she ran into the entrance of the maze.

* * *

"What the actual heck?!" Anna kicked some snow also created by Elsa in irritation as she ended up exiting the maze for the fourth time in a row. "There's nobody in there!" Before she could think of it any further, a glimpse of white passed by in the corner of her eyes and she forgot her annoyance immediately. Back to her giggling self, Anna turned and ran after whoever that was.

"Oh hi Anna!" Olaf gave his weird little laugh seeing Anna run up to him.

"Olaf! Finally I found somebody!" Anna gave a sigh of relief. "Do you happen to know where the others are?" She didn't want to cheat to get all the answers, but after hours of searching she had begun to get impatient.

"Of course I do! Sven and Kristoff are at their sled and Elsa's in her room!" Olaf replied with his usual innocent bright smile on his face.

"Wait… _What_?" Anna's expression darkened.

* * *

The door flung open, hitting the wall rather harshly and shaking the entire room. There was probably a crack on the wall now where the door had hit.

Elsa jumped from the sound, dropping her calligraphy pen onto her desk and messing up her newest letter as the ink slashed over it. "Anna…" She stared at the messed up letter in annoyance.

Anna stomped her way over, fuming with anger as she grabbed Elsa's arm and began dragging her out without a word.

"Okay okay! Ow! Anna enough!" Elsa helplessly let Anna drag her out of her room.

* * *

"She got you too huh? Again." Elsa heard Kristoff ask her on the side.

Once again, the both of them were tied down by a rope as Anna paced around them in an irritated manner. "I can't believe you two!" Anna started. "I've spent _hours_ looking for you guys and you decided to just go back to work this whole time?!"

They sighed.

Anna's eye twitched, "Elsa you're it then."

"Do I have to?" Elsa groaned. There really wasn't a need to argue with her sister when she got like that but it was worth a try anyway. "I have a kingdom to run Anna. I don't have time for this."

"Yes. Now count to one hundred." Anna called Olaf over. "Help me untie them again."

* * *

"-Ninety-nine. One hundred." Elsa finished. "Ready or not here I come. Why am I even doing this…?" She turned around, immediately finding Olaf right in front of her sniffing some flowers in a vase. "Olaf! I found you."

Olaf smiled, "Hooray! You found me!" It seemed he didn't really understand the full concept of 'Hide and Seek'. But Elsa didn't mind. That's one person down and only three more to go.

"C'mon Olaf. You're going to help me find the others." Elsa motioned for him to follow.

"Okay!" Olaf ran after her.

* * *

The moment Elsa opened the doors to the garden, two people came into view. One tied together by a rope and trying to escape from the other holding the rope trying to drag the one tied. The both of them arguing.

"Kristoff let's go!"

"No! Untie me Anna!"

"Then you're going to just go back to your sled!"

"I have a trip to get ready for!"

"Who cares?!"

Elsa cleared her throat as she watched them. Anna and Kristoff turned to her in surprise. "Darn it Kristoff!" Anna yelled. "She caught us!"

Elsa stifled a giggle, "This is probably the worst game of Hide and Seek ever." She took notice of Sven attempting to hide behind a tree yet failed due to his larger size. "Are we done yet? I'm going to go finish my work."

Anna groaned, "One more game?"

"No thanks."

"Please Elsa? Pleeeeease?"

"No Anna. I have to finish the letters."

"But we used to play Hide and Seek all the time when we were kids! Until… ya know…" Anna faded out her words with a saddened look on her face.

Elsa sighed. Another thing Anna would be good at is guilt tripping. "Anna don't be like that… You know I'm sorry… But I really need to-"

"I'll throw in another box of chocolate."

"Deal. Start counting."

* * *

**That was a short chapter.**

**-I like the idea of Kristoff feeling like he should be formal when around Elsa since she's the queen. But for this chapter I made him talk normally because he was annoyed of being tied up and when you're annoyed you kind of forget to do things.**

**-This very chapter tells me that I'm allowed to do whatever I want with the characters now that I realize it lol**

**-Am I making Elsa too mellow? When I watched the movie for about the eleventh time yesterday, I wouldn't imagine Elsa to be like mean and super irritated when Anna bothers her when she's working by the way she acts in the movie. But the few fanfictions that I've read so far, Elsa's almost always not willing to do anything with Anna in them and gets really mad. I personally imagine Elsa not to get too mad at Anna unless under the right circumstances and is actually pretty chill the majority of the time.**

* * *

**snoopykid: I was thinking about it :D. But I thought that it would probably end up having the same concept that the first one had and wouldn't be as orginal.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it tons and I love reading your guys reviews! Thank you also for the favorites and follows too!**

**.**

**Aha Elsa's so adorable. Her face in the end of the movie when she makes Anna some ice skates is like "My creations are fabulous." and she holds her hands together as she looks down at the skates with a smug smile.**


	8. A Sleepover

**If Elsa's birthday was the day on her coronation... She'd be born in the summer. In July because Oaken says its July when he talks to Kristoff. I find that adorable because Snow Queen and all... lol. But that's not the theme of this story. (I should make a story on that... hmm...)**

**Anyway. This is a headcanon lol. A big headcanon. Created when thinking about Anna playing with the dolls in the beginning. And when Elsa moved all of her toys moved with her. AND more importantly sister teasing and stuff. So I took all those main points together and this formed during my first class at school when I zoned out on accident (A horrible time to have an idea because it destroyed me that I couldn't start writing until I got home)**

**ALSO! Also important: This will be a TWO PART STORY. It shall be connected to somebody's idea! This one is mine and the next one will be a request. Sort of. Yes.**

**Setting: Sometime in summer after the movie.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "A Sleepover (1)"~**

* * *

"-I mean seriously… Who does that?!" Anna lay lazily atop Elsa's bed, letting her legs dangle off the edge. Her arms were stretched out as she spoke, occasionally moving for Anna to create a semi-visual picture with her hands and then eventually falling back down onto the bed.

"Uh huh…" Elsa replied, sitting over at her desk as she sketched with a pencil on a blank piece of paper. A book sat beside her paper as she wrote or drew, in which she would refer to every so often and continue working.

Ever since the whole 'eternal winter' had happened a while back, Elsa had granted permission for Anna to enter her room, having no need to lock her out any longer. Not that she even wanted to in the first place. Anna, overjoyed with happiness, would almost always go in (of course with the instinct to knock first anyway) whenever she found out Elsa was inside and wasn't truly busy being piled with work. Maybe she would go in to help out with the work at times, but knew she'd only be a bother and would instead just sit around and talk if Elsa allowed it.

Sometimes it'd be annoying if Elsa was trying to concentrate on her work. But the majority of the time, she absolutely loved the company with the ability to talk directly to Anna without a door in-between separating them. They would really just talk about whatever they wanted to and would enjoy each other's company.

Anna groaned after a couple of seconds of silence, "I'm booooored."

"I'm sorry I'm so boring." Elsa gave a small chuckle as she wrote.

"Oh no no no! It's not you!" Anna tried to rephrase. "It'd never be you!"

Elsa laughed, "Just go outside and play then. I never said you had to stay here."

"But it's hooooooot outside!"

"So you're using me to stay cool?"

"What? No no no no! Well maybe… No!" Anna shot up out of the bed. "I happen to like staying here and talking to you for your information!" She crossed her arms in annoyance and walked over to Elsa. "What are you even doing?" Anna peered over her shoulder.

"Geometry." Elsa answered, not taking her eyes off of her paper.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing geometry?"

Elsa drew some shapes down as she looked at her book to the side that was apparently a geometry book. "Because I love geometry. It also helps a bit when I build ice structures."

Anna stared at the paper with confusion. "Well yeah I know that. But… why?"

"Why what?"

Anna sighed, "Never mind." Looking around the room, she spotted Elsa's wardrobe to the side. "I'm gonna wear all of your dresses!" Not waiting for an answer, Anna giggled and sped off towards the wardrobe, flinging the doors of it open. "Wooooah!" There were the majority different sparkly blue ice dresses and the few random dresses that Elsa must have got as gifts from who knows where. "Elsa you could be a fashion designer! Ya know… if you weren't queen and all." Giggling again, Anna crawled inside the vast wardrobe, pushing past a couple of dresses as she crawled to the back. She didn't know why she was crawling when she could very well stand and walk since the roof of the wardrobe was pretty tall.

"What's this?" Anna continued crawling. "Elsa is this a portal that leads to another world that was created by a great lion?" She awaited an answer.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Anna heard Elsa ask from outside.

"Never mind!" Anna laughed and continued onward. "Ow." She bumped her head against the back of the wardrobe. "Huh…" There were random balls of cotton around, which eventually slowly triggered a very distant memory inside Anna's mind. Immediately, Anna flung herself out of the wardrobe and began looking around Elsa's room.

Elsa leaned back in her chair and watched as Anna began opening drawers and looking through them. "Uh… What are you doing?"

Anna closed the last drawer shut with more force than she had meant to and continued looking, "I'm looking for something."

"And that is?"

"Your teddy bears collection." She grunted as she looked under a couple of chairs and even Elsa's desk.

"My what?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"Don't be like that Elsa. You had twice as many teddy bears as I did when we were young." Anna crawled under Elsa's feet and continued snooping around. "And that's saying something."

Elsa sighed and went back to work. "Anna I'm twenty-one. What makes you think I still have-"

"I found them!" Anna called from under the bed. "There was no way you had gotten rid of them! I knew it!"

Elsa gasped and stumbled out of her chair as she ran over. "No!"

Anna giggled as she pulled them out from under. "So that's where Mr. Quack went! Huh…" She inspected the few in her arms. "There's way less than what I remember… -Hey!"

Elsa snatched them out of Anna's arms and held them defensively in her own arms. "Quit it!" A light tint of pink was on her cheeks.

Anna grinned. "Hmm…" She stood back up inspecting Elsa's bed. "There's another one… right… here!" Anna flipped over Elsa's pillow. "Aha! Yes I knew it! It's Fluffy the Cat!"

"Give him back!" Elsa tried to take it from her again.

But this time Anna was prepared. "No. Tell me where the rest of your teddy bears are!" Anna laughed as she held the small kitten teddy bear behind her back, continuously moving it each time Elsa tried to take it away.

Elsa gave up and took a few steps back as she held the remaining teddy bears in her arms. "I don't have anymore."

"That's a lie Elsa. You wouldn't get rid of any of them!" Anna smirked, tauntingly holding the kitten teddy bear up. "Tell me. Or the cat gets it."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh I dare, Elsa."

Elsa lifted her arm towards the door. "Put. The kitten. Down. Or I will freeze all. Of. Yours."

"Elsa the only ones I still have are the dolls that look like you and me. And I doubt you'd want to freeze those."

"Where did the rest of yours go?"

"Destroyed them."

Elsa gasped, "You what?!"

Anna laughed, "I'm joking. They're in the storage but I won't tell you where because you'll use it against me." She shook the cat teddy bear. "Where are they Elsa?"

Elsa looked towards the cat that looked absolutely miserable in her eyes even though it was a teddy bear and then turned back towards the face of her sister who would follow through with her threat and she knew it.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm showing you…"

"I can!" Anna giggled, following after Elsa down the hallways with cat teddy bear still in hand just in case Elsa had any smart ideas. "Wow we are far from your room. Didn't know you were one to play favorites."

Elsa gasped, "I don't! How dare you? I'll have you know they are all living wonderfully in their new room and I switch the ones in my room with others every week. Except for Fluffy."

"And you shove them under your bed?"

"No. I hid them before you came inside."

"Aw what?"

"Anna. I'm twenty-one."

"What's your point? I'm eighteen."

"My point is I'm too old for teddy bears?"

"Psh. Nobody's too old for teddy bears. Well. Nobody as obsessed with them as you are."

Elsa stared at Anna weirdly. "Well. Here we are." They stared up at the ordinary doors that would normally indicate a guest room. She took a deep breath before opening the doors to the room.

"Yaaaay!" Anna ran inside. "It's dark." She stated, seeing nothing but the darkness.

"That's because it's too hot outside to open the window." Elsa illuminated the roof with some ice that immediately lit up the room in a bluish color.

Anna gasped in amazement at the sight. She was literally surrounded by countless amounts of teddy bears that filled the very room. "Hmm…" Anna began brainstorming immediately as she hopped into the stomach of a giant bear.

"Give me Fluffy now." Elsa commanded.

"Kay." Anna placed the kitten gently onto the floor. At that moment an idea popped into her head. "I know what we should do in this situation! Wait here!" Jumping onto her feet Anna sped out of the room barely giving Elsa any time to say anything. "Okay I'm back!" She came back.

"Uh… That was… fast?" Elsa noticed as she had just picked up the cat teddy bear from the floor.

"I know!" Anna jumped into the air excitedly. "Are you ready?!"

"For what?"

Anna smiled as she clapped her hands together twice. Servants began to enter the room carrying multiple pillows and blankets and placing them onto the floor before leaving.

Elsa sighed as she watched the pile of blankets and pillows began to get bigger. "Anna what is this?"

"We're going to have… wait for it… wait for it… A sleepover!" Anna yelled out with a wide smile. She clapped twice again.

This time the servants began to bring in bundles of clothing, placing them nearby the pillow and blanket stack and then leaving.

"A sleepover." Elsa stared at the piles unamused.

"Yup."

"Why this room?"

"Because all of your teddy bears are in here. Now let's start building!" Anna ran over to the pillow and blanket pile. "Thank you everyone!" She called after the last servant that left.

Elsa sighed. "Anna today was my free day. A sleepover would mean going over to tomorrow which is when I have to continue ruling."

"Don't worry bout it Elsa! I've got it covered!"

"Oh really."

"Yeah…? Just have a sleepover right now and I'll show you what I'm going to do tomorrow morning!"

"Uh huh. And you're going to tell me tomorrow morning that you had nothing."

"You'll never know until then! C'mon Elsa! We must build our fort of pillows before night falls!" Anna began stacking pillows on top of pillows.

Elsa shook her head with a sigh but joined in anyway with a small smile.

* * *

"Ba bada daaaa!" Anna sang. "I present to you… Fort Anna and Elsa!"

"Excuse me? I believe its Fort Elsa and Anna."

"What? No way, Elsa. Its Fort Anna and Elsa."

"Fort Elsa and Anna sounds better."

"It's my idea so I say its Fort Anna and Elsa!"

"I'm going to leave."

"Okay okay! It's Fort Elsa and Anna!" Anna leaned over secretly to a teddy bear. "Fort Anna and Elsa." She whispered to it.

"I heard that." Elsa laughed.

Anna gave a gasp to the teddy bear. "She's onto us. You didn't hear anything from me." She dramatically leaned away from the teddy bear back to Elsa. "Anyway! Well it's kind of early to go to sleep now… What do you want to do?"

They both looked around the giant pillow and blanket palace they had created. All of the teddy bears in the room now sat inside the fort since it practically took up the entire room.

"Imagine having to use _all_ of the pillows and blankets in the castle." Anna started. "We could just build an entirely new castle with that."

Elsa giggled, "Too bad nobody has any time for that. We've spent like five hours trying to build this one since you kept breaking it."

"That wasn't my fault! That was Toto the Donkey's fault for getting in my way!... seven times…" Anna held up the donkey bear.

"Toto didn't do anything." Elsa took the donkey from Anna and smiled at it.

"Lies. Toto's trying to frame me. I can feel it." Anna glared at it. "Like when you thought I ate your chocolate when we were young. Well guess what Elsa? Toto did it! It totally did it! Toto totally did it!"

Elsa sighed, "Yeah right Anna. We both know it was you that ate my chocolate."

"Oh really… Or was it… Miss Moo?!" Anna held up a hippo. "Why is her name even Miss Moo?! She's not even a cow! Seems a bit… suspicious don't you think?"

Elsa took the hippo from Anna. "Anna… I was two when I named her. What did you expect?"

"Well if I was there… Alive. And born. I would have helped you name her. And maybe she wouldn't be so suspicious that she ate your chocolate!"

"Anna stop making up excuses that you didn't eat my chocolate. I even saw you. With chocolate on your mouth."

"That's because they framed me!" Anna glared at the donkey and the hippo. "I'm gonna get you two… One day… Because I know where you live now…"

Elsa laughed, "Anna that's creepy. And don't you dare harm any of my teddy bears."

Anna cracked her knuckles, "I'll prove it was them Elsa! They're just pretending to be nice because you're here." She plopped down in a pile of bears. "Want to go change into our pajammies?"

"Are you telling me we have to walk back to our rooms and then walk back over here?"

"Yes."

"What's with the pile of clothes then?"

"That's for later. Now let's go! And we can throw an awesome party! Unless you prefer a tea party. That will work too. Since you have like a gazillion teddy bears to play with." Anna ran out the door.

"Am I supposed to take offense to that?" Elsa called after her.

"Maaaybeee?!"

* * *

"Would you like another cup o' tea my dear sister Elsa?" Anna spoke in a mockingly dignified manner as she held a toy teapot up.

"Why that would be lovely Anna." Else used the same mocking tone as she held her teacup out.

"And for you Ducky the Duck the Third?" Anna turned to the seat next to her where a duck with a top hat sat. She poured it into the cup anyway. "How about you Baby Bubbles the Rhinoceros? Yes? Very well." She turned and poured it into the cup.

Next Anna lifted up a tray of cookies. "Cookies, Elsa?"

"Oh but I could not eat another bite." Elsa replied.

"Cookies, Ducky the Duck the Third?" She placed a cookie on the plate. "Cookies, Baby Bubbles the Rhinoceros? Oh I see. You are full as well." Anna placed the tray down, picking up instead a plate of miniature sandwiches. "I suppose you would not like a sandwich, my sister Elsa?"

"No no. I'm fine. Thank you." Elsa folded up a napkin and gently patted her mouth.

"Sandwich, Ducky the Duck the Third? Yes?" She placed the sandwich down. "Quite an appetite you've got there Mr. Duck!" Anna gave a small laugh that she supposed sounded formal and turned over. "Sandwich, Baby Bubbles the Rhinoceros? No? Alright then." She placed the plate back down. "How about-"

"Anna seriously." Elsa spoke in her normal voice. "Quit ignoring Toto and Miss Moo."

"Aw c'mon! They don't deserve my hospitality! They're evil I tell you!" Anna groaned staring at the seats beside Elsa that sat the donkey and the hippo. "We have six seats Elsa. Of the other two bears you had to choose it had to be Toto and Miss Moo! I mean, Ducky and Baby Bubbles were a fine choice, but Toto and Miss Moo?! Seriously?! They framed me! Evil!"

Elsa giggled, "I want you three to get along."

"I refuse! I call dibs in choosing the next set of guest!" Anna got up from her seat and began walking around the room since the other teddy bears were everywhere. "I choose… Bartholomew the Lion! And… Jumpy the Kangaroo!" She brought those two bears out, moving over Toto and Miss Moo and replacing them with the new ones. "Ah that's better."

Elsa sighed, "Anna you only replaced Toto and Miss Moo."

"Well I like Ducky and Baby Bubbles! So they can stay!"

"We aren't going to get through each of the teddy bears this way by the time we should go to sleep."

Anna ignored her, "Would you like a cup o' tea my dear sister Elsa?" She reverted back to her 'formal' tone.

Elsa laughed, "Why that would be lovely."

* * *

**This is a two part story. Connected with somebody's request next.**

**-I for some reason found Elsa having a soft spot of teddy bears adorable. Why teddy bears? Idk.**

**-I tried to keep the teddy bear names similar to what a child would name them. Or a child like Elsa would. Wow I didn't even have one name involving snow or ice. Unacceptable.**

**-Toto and Miss Moo. Lol.**

* * *

**I'll reply to ya'll on this! Because there was a whole bunch of amazing reviews on that one!**

**Tare-chan:**** I'd say Elsa's childish side was shown with the chocolate bribery xD. But it wasn't really intentional I admit it. Yeah! You agree :D**

** bluegrohiel:**** Curious huh :P I'll think about it. And I think you misread my friend. Or I did. But I said that Elsa would be soft with Anna unless sometime like really makes her mad xD**

**FlashFreeze0:**** Thank you! :D**

**Guest:**** Yeah me too! Anna's pretty strong.**

**Frozen Twilight Guardian:**** Glad you caught that! :D**

**ForeverTwatDarius:**** Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you laughed! Oh I looked some pictures up of her without makeup but they literally take all facial features off of Elsa's face .-. Even if its like _actually _natural. Like child Elsa had super long eyelashes lol**

**Rarity01:**** Yay you laughed! I'm glad! :D Oh btw... It's your request that's connected. Is that okay? Because I had a similar idea and was going to write it. And it's not exactly a 'bet' but something else xD. And hooray you agree with me on the makeup thing! *High five***

* * *

**I'm addicted to writing this story...**


	9. A Sleepover Part 2

**I. Can't. Stop. Posting! .-.**

**This is a continue of the previous chapter. Connected by a request made by ****Rarity01****. Or actually loosely connected since I didn't actually follow your exact request. (Sorry!) Hopefully you will enjoy nonetheless! -Takes a bow-**

**It's not actually a sleepover anymore. But it starts there.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "A Sleepover (2)"~**

* * *

Anna rolled around in her sleep, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in, half-asleep that she didn't care what was happening to her hair since she had let it down before she had went to bed. The room was a bit colder than what she was normally used to but she couldn't figure out why, or if she even cared about that either, for it was way too early in the morning to even think. Anna cracked her eyes open just a bit out of annoyance, unfortunately meeting face to face with a teddy hippo. "Ah!" She rolled away only to roll right into a donkey stuffed animal. "Ah!" Anna groaned as she sat up, glaring at the two teddy bears. "Oh you sneaky evil animals! Trying to frame me again are ya?" She yawned and looked around the room. "Where am I again?"

Quiet peaceful little snores came from somewhere beside her. "Oh yeah… We're having a sleepover!" Anna giggled as she looked over at Elsa sleeping with stuffed animals surrounding her. Elsa was basically buried in stuffed animals. "Aw how cute." Anna laughed, seeing a small smile on Elsa's face as she held Fluffy the Cat in her arms. "If only there were a way to capture this moment so I could show her later… Hmm…" With the most mischievous smile forming on her face, Anna had an idea.

* * *

"Elsa! Good morning!" Anna belly-flopped onto the mountain of bears that Elsa was under. It was a surprise that Anna had woken up _first_. Or even at all considering what time it was. The sun was only just about to show. But it was because Anna didn't actually go back to sleep since Miss Moo and Toto rudely interrupted her during the night. "Elsa! Elsa Elsa Elsa!" Anna began bouncing up and down.

"What do you want…?" Elsa mumbled from under with annoyance.

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" She continued bouncing with a giggle.

"No. Go back to sleep."

Anna sighed dramatically as she gave one final bounce. "I just can't! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So you have to get your butt up and play with me before you turn back into your lame queen self! C'mon I want to play something first!"

"Wait. You said you've 'got my queenly duties covered'."

"I lied. Now get up!" Anna dragged Elsa out of the pile of bears. "I have a big plan for the morning!"

Elsa sighed as she sat up. "Make it quick. Because of _somebody_, I have to go back to ruling today when she said she had it covered."

Anna giggled, "Yeah yeah yeah Elsa." She ran over to the bundles of clothing from before and brought them over. "Okay. I want to play pretend!"

"_Pretend_? Of all the games… _pretend_?!"

"Hey. I'm trying to relive our lost childhood."

"Fair enough."

Anna smiled, "Okay. First! I'll need this." As quick as a flash she took the hair-tie tying Elsa's neat braid which allowed the platinum blonde hair too fall down Elsa's back.

"Hey!" Elsa was too slow to stop her. "Actually whatever. I'm too tired right now to stop you."

"Well good!" Anna tossed her a comb. "Here. Oh and I'll also need those snowflakes in your hair too!"

"What? No way. I'm not giving them to you."

"You have to! It's part of the game!"

Elsa sighed. Instead of taking them out of her air with her hand like a normal person would do, Elsa held her hand out and 'summoned' the snowflakes to the palm of her hand with her powers. They were ice after all. "Here." She handed it to Anna. "They probably won't melt."

Anna smiled, "Thank you." She took the snowflakes. "Now comb out your hair!"

"Comb out my hair? You should brush out yours. You need it more than I do." Elsa teased as she looked up at the wild messy hair atop Anna's head.

Anna gasped as she took out her own comb and began untangling her hair and putting it down. "Better?" She asked before she finished.

"Better." Elsa giggled and began combing out her own hair while still allowing the wisps of her bangs to stick on top of her head.

"Okay!" Anna crawled over to behind Elsa. "Don't look!" She giggled as she parted half of Elsa's hair from each other and began braiding it. "Wow your hair is long. It reaches like way lower than your waist. Maybe too long… Would be a shame if something… happened to it." Anna immediately held up a pair of scissors. A blast of ice knocked it out of her hands just as fast. "Hey!" She watched it fly across the room and stab against the wall.

"Do _not_ cut my hair!" Elsa growled.

"Okay! I was joking!" Anna laughed as she continued braiding. She could feel Elsa glaring at her with the corner of her eye. Next Anna moved onto the other half of Elsa's hair and began braiding that the same way. "Done!" She crawled back over to the front of Elsa, grabbing the now two braids and bringing them in front on each side. "Don't say anything yet!" Anna stopped her seeing Elsa about to make a comment.

Anna then grabbed all of her own hair and began braiding that instead into one messy braid and putting it over her left shoulder. "Wow my hair is shorter." She noticed, tying the bottom of the braid together with the hair tie she had acquired from Elsa and then placing the snowflakes along the braid.

"Anna what are you even-"

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Anna stopped her again. This time she ran over to the pile of clothing and began inspecting each of them, throwing the ones she didn't choose behind her. "A-ha!" She found a dress that caught her interest and brought it back to Elsa. "Make this into an ice dress!"

Elsa stared at the dress. "What? Why-"

"Just do it!"

Elsa sighed and began re-crafting over the dress with her magic that eventually turned it into a crystal-blue dress that Anna wanted. Of course making it different from her own original ice-dress. "There."

Anna jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you!" She gently placed that dress on the ground and ran back over to the pile of clothing. "Hmm…" Occasionally Anna would pick up a dress and put it beside Elsa as she looked between the two. "Not this one." She threw yet another dress behind her back and got a new one. "This one!" Anna gasped with a smile, "Here put this on!" She gave it to Elsa. "And _don't_ change it into an ice dress."

Elsa observed the dress Anna had threw at her. "I dislike wearing anything other than my own dresses… Anything else is too thick and it weighs me down."

"Don't worry! That's one of my dresses and I know that one is like super light! Just put it on."

"Eh… it's not really my color… Too warm looking."

"Who cares? Put it on."

Elsa sighed, "I still have no idea what you're planning… Fine." She agreed, taking the dress.

* * *

"Uh huh! Okay now the finishing touches." Anna ran back over to the pile of clothes and began digging down to the bottom, not searching for clothing any longer. "These ice dresses really are easy to get around in! Woah!" Anna admired the blue dress that she now wore as she continued digging.

Elsa tugged on her changed dress with curiosity. "It feels weird wearing these clothing again." She shrugged, patting the soft fabric of the dress.

"Found it!" Anna yelled. "Elsa today we are going to play pretend!"

"Yes I know that… You said that earlier."

"Oh." Anna put whatever she had found behind her back as she went back over to Elsa. "This time… You'll pretend…" She brought the item out, carefully placing it atop Elsa's head. "…to be the princess. And I will…" She took out another one and placed it on her own head "…be the queen."

Elsa stared up at the plastic crowns on their head. "Uh… Anna you do realize we have real crowns… and why am I a princess if I'm actually really a queen?"

"Shush Elsa. You're ruining the magic. And you threw your real crown away anyway." Anna smiled as she observed her new attire that bore extreme resemblance to Elsa's real attire while Elsa instead wore an outfit that would normally be hers. "So yeah!"

Elsa continued looking, "Am I supposed to be you?" She played around with the two long pigtail braids that she now had. "If I am, my bangs are too long to be put down."

There was the sound of a scissors being drawn that resembled a sword. Then a blast of ice that knocked the scissors away.

Anna sighed, seeing her second pair of scissors stick into the wall. "You can keep your bangs like that then."

Elsa patted her own head, "So I am you?"

Anna giggled, "And I am you!" She played with her one braid.

"Anna what is the meaning of this…?"

"We're playing pretend! Today, _you're_ the _princess_. And _I'm_ the _queen_." Anna gave a playful smile as she repeated.

Elsa took a second to think about it. "Wait. You mean to tell me that this was actually your plan all along? That today _you'd_ be the one doing all the business while _I_ get to play around?"

"Yup."

Elsa sighed, "Anna you act like being queen is easy. There's tons of work involved."

Anna frowned, "I can still do it. Watch, '_Anna you act like being queen is easy'_." She mimicked, changing her voice slightly as if to sound like Elsa.

Elsa frowned back, "Are you mocking me?"

"_Are you mocking me_?" Anna mocked.

Elsa huffed, "_I can still do it. Watch!_" She repeated the same line Anna had said earlier, lightening her voice way too high up on purpose.

"I don't even sound like that!"

"Yes you do!"

They both gave a smug smile, "Fine! First one that breaks out of character first loses!" Elsa grinned, "I'm the princess." Anna grinned back, "And I'm the queen." They shook hands to confirm their bet. "Loser loses privileges to all sweets for the entire month while the winner gets the losers lost sweets!" Both of them said together. "Deal!"

Elsa smiled, "Want to go eat breakfast now?" She thought about it, adding on, "I'll race you," to stay in character.

Anna laughed, "Ye-!" She stopped herself. "I mean… No. Running around like a hooligan is not ladylike."

Elsa stopped herself. She was right… It _wasn't_ ladylike. But it's okay right? Elsa was princess for the day. She could do whatever she wanted! Sort of. "Suit yourself!" Elsa ran out the doors towards the dining room, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she did.

Anna smiled and followed after by walking as gracefully as she could. Occasionally she would trip on her own foot, but managed to keep going. There was no way Elsa could win this. Or Anna thought. Elsa was normally regal and sophisticated that staying immature and playing all day would be a bit tough on her. So Anna walked with her head held high, with a good feeling that she would be the victorious one in the end.

The moment Anna opened the doors to the dining room, she gave a loud gasp at what she saw and her feeling of being victorious greatly diminished.

Elsa was already gulping down a mug of something, six empty mugs sat beside her on the table. She placed her last mug down with a relieved sigh and gave her sister as wide grin.

Anna stared at the empty mugs with a blank expression. "Coffee?"

"Coffee. Caffeine." Elsa giggled. "I'm not going to be losing."

"You cheater! Tell me something that'd make me boring!"

Elsa sighed, lifting herself up onto the table and swinging her legs as she sat. "Nothing. Luckily for me, caffeine makes people unusually energetic. And crazy."

"You drank _seven_ mugs of coffee for that?" Anna asked to make sure.

"Yeah."

Maaaaybee… they had put the penalty for losing way too high. No matter, no matter. Anna could still win. Or so she told herself. If that's how Elsa wanted to play it, fine. All Anna had to do was think of a plan to cause Elsa to revert back to her queen-like self which would mean her defeat. So with her head held high again, Anna walked over to a seat, allowing a servant to pull it out for her before sitting down.

Elsa jumped off of the table, choosing to seat in a seat directly in front of Anna. She gave Anna a sly smile once their appetizer plates were placed in front of them. Elsa even slouched a bit on purpose and put her elbows on the table.

Anna knew what to do, luckily, having been forced into years of mannerism. She carefully picked up her teacup, even raising up her pinky to have the full effect, and took a sip.

Anna had to force herself not to spit out the bitter tea when she drank it. She cleared her throat and immediately put the teacup down. "Elsa." Anna spoke. "What will everybody else think of you seeing you like this?" She saw Elsa's expression drop slightly at the thought.

But Elsa shook it off, "Who cares?!" She laughed, eventually fading out her laugh and looking away nervously. "I need another coffee." Elsa commanded a servant.

He bowed, "Yes, Queen El-"

"_Princess_ Elsa." Elsa corrected.

"Yes… Princess Elsa…?" The servant held confusion on his face and went off to fetch the coffee.

Anna smiled, "The kind of princess I am is a rebellious one."

Elsa smiled back, "I am well aware of that. Since you're _queen_… You better start finishing up your breakfast."

"Since I'm queen… I can do whatever I want."

"Whatever you say." Elsa said in a sing-song voice.

They both 'hmmphed'. Elsa began drinking the next mug of coffee.

* * *

"Okay… uh… What would Elsa have to have done today?" Anna began walking towards the library.

"Sign documents. There are some in the library." Somebody told her as she passed by.

"Thanks Kai." Anna continued walking. "Wait!" She ran back to him. "Kai! You can help me!"

Kai observed her 'Elsa Attire'. "I cannot interfere with whatever you and the queen had decided to start."

Anna sighed, "Actually I'm queen today Kai. C'mon! Help a sis… prin… Anna out! Elsa's a cheater! She drank eight mugs of coffee this morning!"

He gave a pained expression, "_Eight_?! May I ask what you both had agreed on for her to drink _eight_ mugs of coffee?"

Anna took a deep breath, "Well… So we had a sleepover. Cause ya know… Elsa has like a gazillion teddy bears-"

"She does?"

"Whaa? No… Psh… -Anyway! So we slept in there. I woke up way early while Elsa was still sleeping and-" She stopped talking as she remembered something she had done during that time Elsa had been asleep. "I woke up early when Elsa was sleeping!" Anna began rubbing her hands together mischievously. "Anyway! So after that I woke her up and said we were going to play pretend! Blah blah blah, we changed attires and we kind of mocked each other and got mad and made a bet that whoever breaks out of character first loses sweets for the month and the winner gets it."

Kai processed all of the information in, "Would that not mean you have already lost? You speak unlike a queen."

"What? No I think it's if I try to have fun like princess me. So I have to do work or whatever or else I lose." Anna thought about it. "Shh! Don't tell Elsa! I didn't know there was a specific way to talk."

Kai chuckled, "So you mean to tell me… The majesty is right now running around dressed instead as you being quite quirky?"

"If she's actually staying in character yeah."

"Eight mugs of coffee… I believe the queen will be the winner in this bet."

Anna gasped, "Kai! That's why you've gotta help me! She's a cheater! But now I have you to help! You'll be my eight mugs of coffee okay? Not literally… but… I don't know. You've gotta help!" Anna pleaded.

Kai sighed, "I will do what I can…"

Anna brought him into a hug, "Oh thank you thank you thank you Kai!" She leaned in to whisper, "Nobody shall know of my out of character talking okay?"

He gave her an 'ok' sign.

Anna smiled, "I'm so going to win this!"

* * *

Elsa glided across the iced hallways, of course done by herself, giggling at each turn in which she would have to skid across the ice. She began to speed up her pace since the hallways were long enough to allow it and continued onward. "Hi Anna! _Queen_ Anna!" Elsa noticed Anna begin exiting a room.

The instant Anna stepped onto the ice, she slipped. "Woah! Elsa! I command you to stop skating in the halls!" Anna yelled out as she held onto the door to balance herself.

"Make me!" Elsa yelled back as she passed.

Anna sighed. "Oh I will." She grinned and continued walking the opposite way down. "Woah!" Anna slipped again. "I got it. I got it. Woah! I don't got it." She sighed in relief, stepping onto part of the hallway that already thawed due to the outside heat. Continuing down stairs and even more hallways, Anna made it down to the front doors of the castle. "Hmm…" She checked the clock to the side. "3…2…1…" There was a knock. Anna opened the doors herself instead of making somebody else do it for her.

The messenger on the other side of the door looked at her in surprise. "Uh um…" He cleared his throat. "The portrait has been completed, Princess." He bowed.

"Queen actually. For today anyway. Please, bring the portrait in. I cannot wait to hang it upon the walls." Anna motioned the messenger to enter with a smile. Oh Elsa was so going to get it.

He bowed again, motioning for some people outside to enter. A small group of people holding a rather large thin box entered the castle.

"Right this way." Anna led them down the hallways.

* * *

Elsa began lazily skating with her hands behind her back as she continued onward. What made her stop was the rather loud commotion of 'aws' and 'cute' coming directly from the portrait room nearby. Out of curiosity, Elsa immediately made a turn and headed for the room.

Peering inside, Elsa noticed a large crowd of servants and chefs all crowded around one wall looking up and making sounds of seeing something adorable. She went in.

The servants and chefs noticed immediately and gasped, all of them bowing and scattering out of the room. The remaining person that stayed was none other than Anna who looked up at the wall with a grin.

"What are you looking at?" Elsa walked over beside Anna.

"That." Anna pointed up. "Our new portrait." She giggled.

Elsa followed her finger up, gasping in pure shock at the sight. She froze for about a minute, processing what that portrait was even a picture of. It was beautifully painted she must admit, but what it was painted _of_ she did not like due to it involving something to do with her stuffed animals and herself. "Anna!" Elsa growled, embarrassment flushed across her face. "What the?!"

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna smiled.

"How did you even get that?!"

Anna shrugged, "Painting."

"Wait a second. You don't know how to paint…" Elsa's eyes opened wide, "You _requested people_ to come _paint_ _me_ while I _slept_ with _teddy bears_ around me?!"

"Basically. It wasn't finished until now because they wanted to add some more detail. And a snowflake border. Isn't it cute? You even look elegant with teddy bears surrounding you." Anna snickered.

Elsa looked back up. But she still didn't find it cute. If any more people were to see it that would just ruin her reputation as a queen. "Take. It. Down. Now."

"As _queen_… I refuse." Anna smiled. "Of course if you were to command me as real queen then I will. Otherwise the picture stays until you're queen again!"

Elsa looked back and forth between the portrait way up high and Anna who smirked at her. "Oh you sneaky sister…" Elsa gave back her own smirk. "But you seemed to have forgotten. I'm _princess_. And I had eight mugs of coffee. Which means…" She got up onto the couch. "I can do this!" Elsa jumped onto the cushion of the couch that sprung her up in an instant.

Anna gasped, "Princesses aren't even allowed to do that!" She watched as Elsa took the hanging portrait off of the wall and fell back down.

"Normal princesses aren't. But I'm not a normal princess am I?" Elsa laughed as she fell back onto the couch and ran out of the room with the picture.

Anna stomped her foot on the ground, "So close!" She checked the time. "And I have a meeting…"

* * *

Revenge Anna. Elsa lightly threw a snowball into the air and caught it as she peaked inside the castle from the window. The Council Chamber to be exact. Where Anna along with some guests would be holding their meeting. She looked down towards the grass below her where footsteps were heard. "Psst! Kai!"

Kai looked up with confusion, spotting Elsa sitting atop a tree branch. He gasped, "Your Majesty! Do not harm yourself climbing such heights!"

"No no Kai. It is this bet Anna and I have made where I must be reckless. Call me insane, but I had to drink eight mugs of coffee to do so."

Kai already knew, but decided it'd be best if he didn't say anything about it. "What would you need help with your highness?"

Elsa hummed in thought as she threw the snowball in the air again and caught it. "You are to help me win. I must make Anna break out of character. I need some ideas."

He sighed and bowed. Giving her a sign of 'ok'.

* * *

Anna began to accidentally doze off during the meeting. They were just so boring! How could Elsa stand doing this? But if she were to ditch, she would lose the 'play pretend' game. She gasped and snapped out of her drowsiness, seeing a snowball fly past her and hit one of the guests. It seemed as if she were the one that threw it.

The guest brushed the snow off with irritation, having been cut off from his speech, and glared at Anna before clearing his throat and continuing.

Anna turned around to see where the snowball had even come from.

And there sat on the floor.

Before her very eyes.

Toto the Donkey and Miss Moo the Hippo.

"I knew it!" Anna shot up from her chair and yelled. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Please continue." Anna sat back down, occasionally shooting glares at the teddy bears. They're trying to frame her! She knew it!

The guests around the table just stopped talking all together and watched her with annoyance.

"Oh. My apologies." Anna quit staring back at the bears. After a couple of seconds of silence the guest continued. Only to get hit in the face with another snowball. This time when Anna turned back around to blame it on Toto and Miss Moo, she found that they had vanished. "Um." Anna stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." She ran out the room without waiting for a reply.

"Get back here!" Anna saw Toto and Miss Moo disappear around the corner and speed-walked after them. They continued turning corners, leading her directly to the outside courtyard. Anna didn't exit the castle of course, seeing the courtyard outside transformed into a winter wonderland despite the heat. "_Elsa_… I should have known." Anna stared out with a glare. She gasped, seeing multiple snow-slides all around the roofs of the castle that led down.

Some footsteps walking past her caught her attention.

"Kai! Thank goodness you're here!" Anna spotted him as he was about to walk past. She ran up to him. "Look what Elsa did! She made slides on purpose! She never makes slides when I ask her to!"

Kai looked outside where the slides were, "Indeed she did. Do you not have a meeting at the moment although?"

"I told them to wait… Just look at those slides! They seem so fun! And it's hot outside too!"

"Nobody is stopping you."

Anna groaned, "The bet is! I have to win! Help me out again Kai!"

Kai gave her a sign of 'ok'.

* * *

Anna smiled, "You're released from your duties." She told a servant just as Elsa was passing by.

The servant gasped, "No! Please Your Majesty it is my destiny to work here for as long as I live!"

"As queen, I refuse to let you stay."

"But why?"

"Because I'm queen."

Elsa gasped and rushed over, "Anna what are you doing?!"

"Oh hello Elsa!" Anna smiled to her. "I am just getting rid of another servant of course. Eleventh one of the day!"

"What?! Why?"

"Queen remember? Of course, you can stop me if you want. Since you're the real queen and all."

The servant looked at Elsa pleadingly. Elsa didn't know what to do at that point. "Uh…" But deep inside she knew that she had to help the servant out- Oh wait Kai is passing by. "Kai!" Elsa ran over to him.

This time seeing both sisters, Kai sighed and walked towards them. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"I ask for your assistance once more."

Anna gasped, "Wait what?! 'once more'?! Kai's my helper!"

Elsa gasped back, "What are you talking about? He's been helping me this whole time!"

"No! He's been helping me!"

Kai sighed seeing them glare at each other. "I helped the both of you."

They snapped their heads towards him. "You what?!"

"First I assisted Princess Anna with her documents that allowed her to go receive her painting. Second I assisted Queen Elsa with the plan to lure Princess Anna out of the meeting and gave the idea to create something fun. Third I recommended 'getting rid' of servants. Do not worry Your Majesty, none of the servants have left and had agreed to be a part of the act."

They stared blankly at him. "So… whose side are you on?" They asked together.

"Both." He replied. "I do not dare choose a specific side."

Elsa and Anna slowly turned to one another and burst into laughter.

"So is the bet over? We both cheated." Elsa asked.

Anna giggled, "Yeah. We should probably switch back to our regular clothes."

"Are you kidding? I've had eight mugs of coffee today! And the days not over yet! So I'm still princess for the day and you're still queen."

"Yeah… about that… I kind of left the guests at the meeting there for about an hour already." Anna winced.

Elsa deadpanned. "Okay… I'll go deal with that first then…"

"And after that I'll take over again." Anna smiled. "So you can have the break you deserve. Being queen is tough. I admit it. If Kai weren't here to help me I'd probably have a brain meltdown from all the work."

"Told ya. Now hurry. The caffeine can only be tamed for a short period of time which I need to use during the meeting."

"Okay."

"Bye Kai!" Both girls waved to him.

He sighed, chuckling as he waved back.

* * *

**That was fun!**

**-Elsa drank eight mugs of coffee to be able to act like Anna without messing up too much.**

**-Anna had to do her best staying formal.**

**-If you are confused: The bet is _not_ acting like _each other _completely. But more as if Elsa was a rebellious princess and Anna was a queen. So they had to 'pretend' and act out their roles as either rebellious princess or sophisticated queen. Not each other. Meaning Elsa can use her powers because she's only 'pretending' to be a 'rebellious princess'. Confusing? I know. I'm confusing.**

**-And Kai is stuck in the middle of the war.**

* * *

**Guest: Exactly! Thank you! :D**

**bluegrohiel: Maybe. xD**

**FlashFreeze0:**** Lol army of stuffed animals xD. Thank you! I try to keep it as cute as I can get. Or funny. Either works! And I see you've got the reference!**

**AznMelody5678:**** Aha! Yeah they had to walk pretty far.**

**Tare-chan:**** Thank you! Good because I also think Elsa was born in summer and Anna in winter :D**

**snoopykid:**** I was seriously thinking that too!**

**ForeverTwatDarius:**** That's one of em!**

**Protoestrella1:**** I'm glad you laughed! And I look forward to any ideas you might have in the future!**

**Guest:**** Interesting idea actually! I expect Elsa to be kind of awkward with kids for some reason o-o. But I'll see what I can do. Sorry that I can't give you a specific chapter time since I'm piled with so many requests**

**Rarity01:**** Hooray thank you! And hopefully this chapter was too your liking even though I didn't really do as you asked... lol.**


	10. Ruler of the Queen

**Me: LET IT GOOO! LET IT G-**

**You: *Slaps***

**Me: okay.**

**-Hi again guys! I went to the theaters to watch Frozen at least once in theaters before it leaves the theaters (you know to get the whole effect!) and there were a whole bunch of people lined up to see Divergent. So I went to buy my ticket I was like, "Frozen please." And everybody just stared at me.**

**-Okay we are back to requests! I mixed both Guest's request (AKA: Anna and Elsa riding their bike down the stairs) and Guest 12345's request (AKA: The Frozen crew messes with this guy during dinner [I changed it from a new servant to a guest]) And yeah!**

**Setting: Who knows. It's after the movie though. Maybe winter.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Ruler of the Queen"~**

* * *

Both Elsa and Anna stared down at the coffee table in deep concentration. A game board was lay down in front of them. "C'mon! C'mon!" Anna shook the dice in her hands. She released them onto the game board, glaring daggers at the dice as they bounced around the board. "Yes!" She practically screamed, seeing the number she had wanted show up on the dice once they came to a halt. "Your turn." Anna gave a sigh of relief as she moved her game piece.

Elsa focused as she took hold of the dice. Taking a deep breath she shook the dice in her hands and threw them down. She too glared daggers at the dice as they moved. "C'mon!" It landed with a number only one off from the one she needed. Elsa silently cursed at herself as she moved her game piece. "Go."

Anna took the dice and began shaking them. If she were to get the number she needed, it would be an instant win for her. That's what made this turn so intense that the two girls were practically sweating. Or at least that's what it felt like since the suspense was too much to bear. Neither of the girls was actually sweating. "I need a… number seven!" Anna yelled as she tossed the dice down.

Elsa and Anna gasped dramatically and leaned closer as they watched the dice toss in turn. To them it was as if it was in slow motion. The dice stopped. Slowly they counted the numbers together, both of their eyes widening. Anna from amazement. Elsa from shock.

"Seven! I win!" Anna screamed and got up from her seat as she ran around the room. "In your face!" She jumped on the cushions of the couches from joy.

Elsa made a quick gust of wind at the dice causing them to shift. "No you got a five!"

"You cheater Elsa! I won and you know it!" Anna couldn't contain her excitement as she moved her game piece all the way to the winning-end. "You know what that means?! Loser is the winner's servant for the day!" She began doing a victory dance.

Elsa groaned, leaning back to her seats cushion with the annoyance of defeat. "Not today Anna."

"What do you mean not today?! We just woke up like an hour ago to play this! The day just started! It's the perfect day!"

Elsa looked out the window, seeing that the sun was only just about to rise. "I don't understand why you insist to wake me up earlier than usual to play."

"Well obviously because it's the only time when you aren't busy. Take a day off and then we'll talk." Anna giggled. "But today… Guess who my own personal servant is now?"

"It's me."

"It's you!" Anna yelled with a laugh.

Elsa sighed, "Seriously not today Anna. We have a guest that's going to be eating with us later and I do _not_ want to be a servant when that takes place."

"Oh well! Rules are rules Elsa! This is gonna be so fun!" Anna rubbed her hands mischievously. "Let's test it out first… Elsa! Get me a glass of water!"

Elsa glared at her sister, forming a snowball and throwing it at her. "Water."

Anna wiped the snow from her face. "Ahem… _Glass_?"

"Do you want me to throw glass at you or something?"

"Never mind. C'mon Elsa you have to follow by the rules! And since you're queen, you should know that better than anybody else! Now up my servant!" Anna clapped her hands together. "We have a big day planned ahead for us! Or at least I have a big day planned for us which you are to follow!"

Elsa groaned, getting up from her comfortable position on the couch and following after Anna who left the doors of the library in which the two were in to play their board game. That she now regretfully agreed to…

* * *

"Elsa! Make my hot chocolate a bit cooler please." Anna commanded, holding up her mug of hot chocolate. "_Not_ freeze it!" She said immediately, knowing well what kind of loopholes Elsa might add to her request if not stated specifically.

Elsa sighed, having been caught before she could even do anything. "Fine." She glazed the shell of the mug with some ice that began to cool down the hot chocolate inside.

"Thank you." Anna gulped the mug down with a smile, using her sleeve to wipe the excess hot chocolate around her mouth. Elsa grimaced at the sight, "Please, Anna. Can't you be a bit more mannered?"

"Oh sorry!" Anna sheepishly smiled. "No? Okay maybe. I can try."

"Thank you." Elsa used her fork and knife gracefully as she cut her breakfast up into little pieces. While Anna instead chomped down on her food with her fork like there was no tomorrow. Elsa sighed as she watched her messy sister. "Anna. Really?"

"I can't help it! Why take so long to eat when you can just eat and then get on with your day?"

"Some people like to enjoy their meals Anna."

"Oh… Oh! I want to try again." Anna pushed her plate away after she cleared it off. "Elsa?"

Elsa sighed, calling over a butler that stood nearby. "Another plate for the princess, please." He bowed and left to go inform the chefs. "Anna why couldn't you just ask for it yourself?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged, "Just testing out my new power over you." She giggled, "I'm the ruler of the queen! Seems pretty funny."

"Just… don't make me do anything obnoxious."

"Sorry Elsa! But no promises!" Anna diverted her attention to the plate of food being handed down to her. "Okay… So…" She began trying to use her knife to cut her breakfast into tiny pieces, growing more and more frustrated that the food wouldn't even cut. "How do you even-?! Ugh!" Anna threw her knife down and crossed her arms in annoyance, watching Elsa across the table take a sip of her tea. "Wait a second…!" She brightened up immediately, "Elsa can you cut my breakfast?"

"No." Elsa gently put her teacup down, not even looking towards Anna to answer her.

"Aw please? I just want to see how you do it! And…" Anna grinned, "…you kinda have to anyway. Hehe."

Elsa sighed as she got up from her chair and made her way around the table to Anna's side. Anna gave a small applaud as Elsa grabbed the knife and gently cut the food into pieces. Much different from Anna's want to get the cutting over with which resulted in using way more force than necessary. "There." Elsa put the knife back down and made her way all the way around the table back to her seat.

"Thanks!" Anna was about to start eating again, but stopped seeing multiple silverware that she didn't even notice before beside her, usually just grabbing the nearest item and digging in with it. What confused her was that they were all different sizes of basically the same thing. Like a fork. "Uh… Elsa why do I have so many spoons and forks?"

"Anna did you even pay attention when they taught you about etiquette?"

"Eh… no. That was kind of boring." Anna giggled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "I drew pictures in there though! And took naps!"

Elsa gave her a strange look, "You say that like it's an accomplishment."

"Well maybe it is!" Anna pouted, "Anyway… I lost my will to be proper." She grabbed the nearest fork and began eating. "Hurry! I know what we should do next!" She spoke with her mouth full.

Elsa laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Cause for the first time in forever! I finally understand!-C'mon sing with me Elsa!"

"…Again-?"

"For the first time in forever! We can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this hallway together! You don't have to live in fear! Cause for the first time in forever! I will be right here!"

"Anna I was never afraid to go down this hallway…"

"Oh. Well you will be once you figure out what we're going to do!" Anna laughed as she ran ahead into a storage room nearby the spiral staircase that led down to the bottom floor. "Do you want to build a snowman?!" She sang from inside. A bunch of crashes resembling objects being thrown across the room sounded from inside.

Elsa sighed as she continued walking down the hallway to the storage room doors.

Anna popped back out with a grin, "Or… Ride our bike around the halls?" She spoke the lyrics instead, rolling out a two-seat bike from inside the storage. "Hehe!"

Elsa's eyes widened at the bike, "No. No no no."

"Yes! You have to! This bike hasn't been used for the longest time! Or it has been… but you were never there to use it with me."

"Anna why is the bike even _upstairs_ in the _castle_?"

She smiled, "I kept it here for when the day comes when we can use it together! And that's today! Finally… So guess what we're going to do?" Anna leaned closer, "We're gonna ride it down the stairs." She whispered.

Elsa groaned and held her forehead, "I'm not going to ride it down the stairs…"

"Too bad I can make you!" Anna laughed as she readied the position of the bike all the way down the opposite hallway and pointed it towards the spiral staircase. She hopped onto the front seat. "Let's go!"

Elsa didn't move from her spot. "No. I'm not going."

"You lost the game earlier! So you gotta play by the rules and do as I say! Come on it'll be fun!"

"Anna how can falling off a bike at the end of a staircase be fun?"

"Because! It's like you're flying! And there's these suit of armors below that catch you or break your fall! Come on now!" Anna stretched backwards and patted the second seat behind her.

"No."

"Would you do it for-"

"No I won't do it for chocolate either."

"Aw… Man, that always worked before!" Anna sighed as she got off the bike. "Is it that bad that you won't even do it for chocolate? It's just one ride down Elsa! C'mon!" She pleaded. "And if you don't you'll be going against your word of the 'loser is the winner's servant' thing! Queen's word is law! And you're breaking the law!"

"I hate it when you use that against me…" Elsa groaned, walking over to the bike. "Scoot over. I want the front seat. And just so you know if queen's word is law then I can just make a new law that allows me to disagree."

"Hooray!" Anna walked to the back seat and got on. "Yeah yeah Elsa! Now let's go then!"

Elsa stared at the seat. "Yeah… about that… I don't remember how to ride a bike…"

"That's okay! Just get on and I'll do all the pedaling!"

"I don't think it works like that Anna…"

"Sure it does! How did you suppose I rode a two-seater bike by myself all those years?"

"You didn't. I could hear you crash the bike all the time from behind my door."

"Okay well, I'm good at balancing the bike until the crash. So that's enough time until we go down the stairs! Now get on!"

Elsa sighed as she got on the bike.

Anna grinned, putting her feet on her pedals. "Ready? Set…" She started pedaling before she finished. "Go!" Anna yelled as they moved.

"Ah! Wait Anna!" Elsa yelled, having been caught off guard at the sudden start.

"Sorry sis! But there's no waits on the Anna bike ride!" Anna began pedaling even faster. "You can try pedaling too if you want! I need a bit of back up!"

"Actually! I have a better idea!" Elsa calmed down, getting used to the speed that was actually quite enjoyable. She turned around to Anna and gave her a grin before blasting the floor with some ice which eventually allowed the bike to go even faster on the slippery landscape.

"Now we're talking!" Anna pedaled as fast as she could with a smile on her face. "Ready?!" She called once they neared the edge of the staircase.

"Wait wait! I changed my mind! I changed my mind!" Elsa yelled out frantically seeing the decent down.

"Too late!" Anna laughed as the bike leaned over the edge. "Wheee!" She held her hands up.

"Ud-ud-ud-ud-ud-ud-ud-ud-ud-!" Both of them stuttered as the bike bumped down on each step quickly, "Du-du-du-du-du-du-du!" The bike came to a sudden halt at the end of the staircase, flipping upward causing both girls to fling off. Anna was giggling like mad. Elsa panicked seeing their decent down, accidentally creating ice along the walls.

There was a large crash of metals when the two landed.

Multiple servants came rushing in upon hearing the loud crash. They gasped, seeing all of the used to be neatly organized armor now completely taken apart from their original shapes and turned into a giant pile of metal pieces. The servants watched as the sisters sat up from underneath the pile and giggled to each other, completely unharmed, and gave a sigh of relief.

Elsa quickly cut her giggle off at the sight of them and got back up, dusting herself off with a slight look of embarrassment on her face as she observed the mess they both had made.

"That was fun!" Anna exclaimed, accidentally knocking over some metal parts from the pile and causing them to roll away.

"Anna… Now we have to clean this mess up…" Elsa sighed.

A servant cleared her throat, "Um… That will not be of need Your Majesty… us cleaners will gladly do it for it is our job to do so anyway."

Elsa gave a small shake of her head, "No it is fine. You are all dismissed from this duty."

They all gave each other uneasy looks. "There is as well a guest visiting to see Your Majesty in a moment." Another added in to change her mind. "Surely you would much rather ready yourself for that event rather than clean this mess."

Elsa looked over at the time and gave a sigh knowing they were right. "Very well. My apologies but please clean this clutter of armor for me."

They bowed as she carefully stepped out of the pile of armor.

Anna grinned as she got out of the pile too and followed after Elsa, "Thank you everyone!" She told the servants before catching up to her. "Elsa! Wait! I have a fun plan we can do with the guest!"

"Anna I don't really want to –Ack!" Elsa stumbled backwards once Anna took a hold of her cape and began dragging her back. She sighed and let her drag her away.

The servants stopped their work, watching with curiosity as the unfamiliar scene happened right beside them. They turned to one another as if expecting somebody to explain what was going on, before awkwardly turning back.

* * *

"Okay men!...And queen!...And snowman!...And reindeer!" Anna started, pacing around with her hands behind her back. "Thanks to my new control over the Snow Queen of Arendelle-"

"That's only for a day…" Elsa added in with a bored look of annoyance on her face.

"Shush Elsa! Anyway, -we can now follow through with my plan that I have actually wanted to do for so long!" Anna jumped excitedly.

"Which is?" Kristoff asked.

Anna cleared her throat, "Since a guest will be eating with us later on today-"

Elsa gasped, "I told you I won't be doing anything around the guest."

"And I told you rules are rules. It's nothing too bad anyway! We're just going to make him think he's losing his mind and that we're all crazy is all!"

Olaf giggled, "Hooray! A game!" Sven made a snort with a smile on his face. Kristoff wasn't exactly excited, but wasn't uninterested either. Elsa just held her head.

Anna laughed, "Okay! So the rules are simple you guys! You have to act as crazy or weird as you can during the dinner! Only until he starts to freak out will we tell him the truth!" She put her arm in once hearing a bell chime. "Ready?!"

Olaf put his stick arm in, "Ready!"

Sven put his hoof in and snorted.

Kristoff shrugged and put his arm in. "Ready."

Anna looked over at Elsa who still didn't put her arm in. She pouted at her, which eventually led to Elsa giving a sigh and putting her arm in too, "Fine. Ready."

Anna grinned, "One…Two…Three… Let's go!" She called, all of them throwing their hands (or hooves) into the air.

* * *

"Ah. Welcome…" Elsa spoke with a calm tone as a servant opened the doors to the dining room, inviting the guest that they have all been waiting for the entire day. "Please, make yourself at home." She motioned with her hand at all of the other empty seats.

He gave a smile and bowed. "Thank you Your Majesty. It is an honor to be here." The guest stared strangely at the snowman and reindeer sitting in their seats but decided to shrug it off. "And you must be the princess." He motioned to Anna who sat next to Elsa with an also calm expression.

"Yes. You are correct." She tried not to smile too big to make it seem like she was suspicious.

"And you must be the Ice Master and Deliverer." The guest referred to Kristoff. Kristoff just nodded to him. The guest smiled and went to sit down into one of the seats. He just barely caught the apologetic look on Elsa's face right as he sat down. "Wha!" His seat broke into many parts causing him to fall backwards onto his butt.

Still everybody kept their calm expressions like it was completely normal. Though if one was to look close enough, one could tell Anna was just about to burst into laughter.

The guest gave a chuckle as he got up and dusted himself off. "Well. That was unexpected." He chose another seat nearby, testing to see if it would break first, before sitting down on that one instead. Not long before then, their plates of food came out before them.

"I can't believe I have to be the one to start this…" Elsa muttered under her breath, seeing Anna's grin at her that cued her to start. She cleared her throat, "Have you heard about the man who had the whole left half of his body cut off?"

The guest gasped, "Oh my! What happened?"

"It's fine. He's all _right_."

Everybody else was cued to laugh as loudly as they could and maybe even snort a little.

The guest gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh… haha."

Anna smiled, "Kristoff may you please pass the bowl."

"Of course." Kristoff 'accidentally' flipped the bowl over filled with food onto Anna with his own grin. "Oh. My apologies." He stifled a laughter.

Anna blinked from under the pile of mashed potatoes that ran down her face, having been slightly surprised since she had never ordered Kristoff to do so. "No no. It is fine." She scooped some of it off and threw it back at him. He ducked which eventually led to the guest getting hit instead.

"Oh my look at that." The guest quickly took a napkin and attempted to clean himself off.

Olaf giggled his bubbly giggle, "Oh let me help!" He stumbled off of his chair taller than him and ran over. "See! You just gotta use a little force!" Olaf grabbed the napkin and began attempting to rub off the food which eventually led to it smearing. "Oh… Never mind." He gently patted the napkin down and ran back over to his seat.

The guest sighed, "It is alright. I will have to clean that later." He smiled and looked back up to the group.

Olaf was giggling. Sven was scarfing down his food which ended up slobbering everywhere. Anna and Kristoff continued to throw food at each other while still apologizing each hit. Elsa just sat there as calmly as ever.

"Um…" The guest started.

A servant came passing by with another plate of food. He 'accidentally' tripped over, spilling the contents of the plate all over the floor.

Elsa stood up from her seat and glared at the servant. "How dare you?!" She acted out expertly.

The servant acted out as well, "It-It was an accident Your Majesty!" He had a look of fear on his face as he was sprawled down on the floor.

Elsa gave an evil smile, "Oh we can't have such clumsy servants in our kingdom now can we? Guards!" She called them.

Four guards came running in, taking the servant up by his arms and began dragging him away. "No! No! I'm sorry! Please!" He yelled out as they dragged. "Nooo!" The servant continued screaming as the doors closed.

Elsa sat back down.

The guest had his jaw dropped as he watched the dramatic scene unfold but had to forget about it once a new scene started. A plate came flying, just barely missing his head and shattering in the far wall.

"Oh sorry!" Anna called.

The guest looked back up.

This time, Olaf was running around the room. Sven was eating everybody else's food while drooling all over the table. Anna and Kristoff were up and standing as they continued throwing food _and_ silverware around. Elsa still sat calmly.

"Watch out!" Anna called to Olaf.

Olaf gasped as he was beheaded by a plate. He giggled from the floor as his snow body continued running around. "It's okay!"

The guest continued watching speechless.

Five minute status check. Olaf was singing the song 'In Summer' from the top of his lungs. Sven was standing on top of the table now knocking everything over as he looked for more food. Anna and Kristoff were throwing everything they could take a hold of. Elsa sat calmly.

Finally, things changed a bit more once Anna literally accidentally hit Elsa in the face with mashed potatoes. The plan used to be having Elsa act calm throughout the entire thing or be super evil when dealing with servants… but now…

"Anna get back here!" Elsa now chased Anna around the room with a giant snowball above her head, not really caring about what the guest thought at this point.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Anna laughed as she stumbled on her own feet yet continued running. "Here! Hit Kristoff!" She pushed Kristoff in her path.

"Wait wait! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!" Kristoff ducked and began running away from Elsa as well.

Five minute status check. Olaf was now singing everybody's song from the top of his lungs, cracking some glass on the long high notes. Sven was under the table, moving the table around as he moved. Anna and Kristoff were running for their lives. Elsa held a massive snowball above her head as she chased them.

The guest sat there. With a blank look on his face. Watching as the table moved away from him. Food continued flying around him from Anna and Kristoff's attempts to get Elsa to stop. And his ears ringing from the snowman singing behind him. He winced with each crashing noise from silverware.

His eye twitched. "What the heck is going on around here!?" He screamed out.

Everybody froze and looked at him. Yet at once, all of them had a grin on their face. And they continued. Even louder than before now that Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa gave battle cries, Sven was making sad noises from the lack of food, and Olaf continued belting out his voice with each song.

Food and silverware buzzed past him. Yelling, singing, and crying made his ears hurt. His hair now disorganized and dirty as food landed on him.

Five minute status check. These people are crazy.

The guest screamed and got up from his chair as he held the side of his head with both hands. A servant not informed of this act entered the room. The guest gasped and ran over to him and clung onto his suit with desperation. "Help! Save me! This kingdom is madness! My left ear has gone deaf for goodness sakes!"

The servant blinked. "Are you all right?"

The guest screamed and ran out of the doors. "Madness! Madness I tell you!" He yelled from the hallways. They could still hear him screaming as he exited the castle and ran out of the gates.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Except for Elsa, who took this as a chance to drop her giant snowball down at the two. "Anna what happened to the part where we drop the act before he decides to leave?" She asked.

Anna dug her way out of the snow pile. "He kind of left too fast." She gave a sheepish smile.

Elsa sighed, "And how do you suppose we replace everything broken in this room?"

"Um… get… new… ones?" Anna suggested.

"Uh huh. And who's going to clean everything up?"

Anna took that one as a trick question. "Me…?"

Elsa nodded, "Good. Because I need to inform the kingdom the guest is from that we aren't crazy. And _hopefully_ they'll forgive us for this disaster."

Anna giggled, "Aw Elsa. Don't pretend that you didn't think it was fun."

"I will confirm nothing." Elsa dramatically turned and left the dining room to her own room.

Anna grinned, "She totally thought it was fun." She turned back towards the other three. "You guys want to help clean?"

Olaf got up, "Okay!" He agreed immediately. Sven snorted in agreement. Kristoff dug his own way out of the snow mountain and looked around at the mess, "I'd feel bad if I didn't."

"Good. Let's go!" Anna jumped up in the air and they began cleaning.

* * *

**I have my own story idea of Elsa winning the 'loser is the winner's servant' bet which I was going to write first but decided I should probably get back to your guy's request. I'll write mine sometime later.**

**-You know? Something about Anna's character in my stories is just so off for me. I think I'm making her too cunning and not enough awkward.**

* * *

**Guest**** (1): Probably! She was just following Kai's ideas though. That one would have been smart!**

**Guest**** (2): I'll probably bring the portrait back up sometime if I want to xD. I think technically Anna lost the game first (if they were playing by those rules) since she talked informally. Thank you!**

**hi****: Woah dude. Elsa didn't react to Anna because her body and mind basically knows Anna's not a threat lol. If Anna was the assassin then... wow. But! I don't think Elsa even has to care about assassins because she's a bamf with awesome ice powers. She's already handled people attempting to kill her so many times in the movie that she could very well take care of herself. And it's humor effect. If I wanted to write a way darker story about an assassin trying to kill Elsa then it would be over in like one chapter because Elsa is that amazing.**

**sorry too vulgar****: Uh... Thank... you...? xD**

**blue grohiel****: Thank you! Oh a story idea! That one already has me brainstorming some ideas on it! :D**

**Guest**** (3): Aha xD Like what though? Are you one of my Adventure Time readers because this is the only Frozen story I have.**

**Guest****(4): Oh I like the way you think! :P I can work with that idea! Thank you! (and for the request)****  
**

**qwerty****: Ahaha! You caught that?! I did that on purpose xD**

**Guest ****(5)****: Crafty Anna at her finest xD**

**I really want to reply to the rest of you guys but I can't. Thank you all though! And no I did not forget you! I'll put your names down tho: FlashFreeze0, Tare-chan, Bluefire407, ForeverTwatDarius, Rarity01, Protoestrella1, AznMelody5678.**

* * *

**(PS: To all guest: Want to give yourself your own nickname? I don't want you guys to get confused on who I'm replying to)**

**-Woah. You guys I never actually paid any mind to the number of my favoriters and followers. I was kind of just updating this story for the fun of it and thought like only a couple of people were reading it. But... Woah! I am truly thankful to all of you you guys! I love you all so much! Thank you! You have no idea how surprised and amazed I was once I checked the story's status! I love you guys!**

**-Now I'm kind of self-conscious that that many people are reading... heheh... I'll try to keep these short stories to your liking!**


	11. Alphabet Soup

**Making a tumblr just to stalk all the Frozen threads and posts. And gifs. Gifs are amazing.**

**Eh... Uh... Wait I remember! I wish I could be as clever in writing as some of the amazing story writers here. Like the whole "Woah! Dang that's good. Why hasn't anybody else thought of something like that? Amazing." I'm looking at you 'The Sky Is Awake' by simplesnowflake! (Shoutout lol) You sneaky clever person you...**

**This is a request made by bluegrohiel! (Elsa getting a cold and freezing everything by sneezing!) And there is also a similar request requested by Fletchdoug99 that I thought I should name you too! (Anna taking care of a sick Elsa) -Takes a bow-**

**Setting: Once again, after the movie. Sometime cold.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Alphabet Soup"~**

* * *

"Can I have dessert now? Please, please, please, Gerda?"

Gerda sighed, "Princess Anna it is only breakfast. Eating sweets early in the morning is not good. You may only have to wait a few more hours until then though."

Anna groaned, "Aw c'mon Gerda! It'll be our little secret! I need some energy for the day! Or I'm going to be so lazy and tired that I won't want to do anything!" She tried to dramatically lean back, even putting her arm over her forehead in a way and sighing loudly.

"I recommend eating your real breakfast…" Gerda motioned to the untouched plate of breakfast on the dining table that was starting to get a bit cold being left alone for a period of time. She huffed, seeing how much of a waste it was not to eat it so soon.

"But I can't! I've gotta wait for Elsa to come down! We always eat together now!" Anna pointed across the table from her plate to another untouched plate of breakfast. "And she's not here yet! That's why I can't eat."

Gerda looked over to the clock on the side, "Where is Her Majesty anyhow? It is unlike her to still be asleep at this time of day." She thought long and hard. There wasn't anything too big Elsa would skip breakfast for that day and nobody has seen her leave her room that morning either. Have they? "Princess do you mind checking up on the queen? There may be something wrong."

Anna hummed in thought. "Eh...Okay!" She agreed with a grin and flung open the dining room doors, making a dash towards Elsa's room upstairs.

…Only to end up running into her in the middle of a hallway. Or actually, only to end up running into a sudden wall of ice from Elsa's reflexes. "Oof!" Anna groaned from the floor and rubbed her head, having been knocked back from the force.

"Oh… Sorry Anna…" Elsa sniffled.

Anna laughed as she got up, "No no no it was my- uh… -Elsa are you okay?" She caught sight of her older sister who looked to be in a horrible condition yet at the same time was still perfect.

"Yeah yeah… I'm fine." Elsa sniffled again.

"You sound kind of nasally. And you look horrible. -Wait wait! Not in the bad way! You just don't look… healthy…?" Anna nervously giggled. She was right though. Elsa's nose was a light red and was puffy and her skin tone was paler than usual. It also looked as if she hadn't been sleeping either, her eyes only halfway open.

"No really… I'm-I'm…I'm- ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed. A sudden unexpected giant burst of snow erupted out from her, covering everything around her in the powdery solid water. She sniffled. Excess snowflakes rained down on them.

Anna blinked a few times, processing what just happened while under snow that covered her from head to toe. The entire hallway was now also covered in a layer of it. "Are you sick?" She asked from under and began digging out of the mountain that covered her and also took the form of her body frame.

"What?...Don't be… Don't be ridiculous…" Elsa sniffed again.

Anna grinned, "You're sick aren't you?"

"No." Elsa glared at Anna through her partially open eyes. "I'm… not."

Anna put her palm onto Elsa's forehead to feel her temperature. "A cold? You've got a cold."

"For the last time… I'm not –ah…ah…ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed again. The hallway along with Anna being covered with another sudden coat of snow. She walked around Anna and continued down the hallway, not paying much mind to what she accidentally did.

Anna jumped out of her snow mountain and followed after. She giggled again, "It's kind of funny. The Snow Queen caught a _cold_. I mean, the cold never bothered you anyway so it's weird that you caught a cold. It's not even that cold outside yet so maybe it was because-"

"Anna…?"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

"Okay." They continued walking. "Where are you going?" Anna asked observing their way down the halls.

Elsa sniffed, "What… are you talking about? I'm… going to… start the… day." She sniffled again and lightly rubbed her nose. As she walked, she sort of limped until eventually she walked right into the wall. "Ow…" But she didn't move and continued leaning against it.

Anna sighed, "Not in that condition you aren't. C'mon now. Back to bed! I'll tell everybody you're sick today so they'll know." She took Elsa's arm and began dragging her back towards her room. "You need some rest if you want to get better."

Elsa groaned as her feet dragged against the floor. "Anna let me go… as queen I can't just- ah… ACHOO!" She sneezed again, snow once more blasting around the area and coating it over.

Anna was under a mountain of snow for the third time. She dug her way out in annoyance. "See? Being queen means you should know when to stop working so you can rest! You're still human you know! With… ice powers… But yeah! Still human." She kicked open Elsa's doors and peered inside. "Uh…" Anna noticed the room was incredibly chilly and iced over. "Well you need somewhere warm… You can sleep in my room then! You'll probably end up freezing it too but oh well." She giggled as she began dragging her the other way.

Elsa sighed, "I don't have… a cold… I'm the queen of cold for goodness sakes… Unhand me… I command it." Elsa rubbed her nose again, being irritated at its stuffiness. "Even if I did… a cold isn't going to stop me… from ruling… the kingdom."

"Really?" Anna let Elsa's arm go and put her hands on her hips with the annoyance from her older sister's stubbornness on her face. "You can't even think clearly. You ran into a wall a second ago."

"I did that on… purpose."

"Yeah right… You even talk slower because you're too weak to even talk. Elsa you're taking the day off today whether you like it or not. Now let's go." Anna took Elsa's arm again and continued dragging her towards their used-to-be-shared room that was now only Anna's room. "Now you stay here." She put her over to the bed which Elsa immediately fell onto.

"Your bed it comfy…" Elsa's voice muffled from the cushion.

Anna laughed, "Well good! I don't want an uncomfortable bed. Now I'm going to go get your breakfast! So you can eat something." She went back over to the door. "Stay. Here." Anna commanded before leaving. Even taking a few peeks back in the room before actually going back to the dining room where their two cold breakfast lay.

* * *

"Annnd…." Anna opened the door. "You're gone. I knew it." She sighed seeing that Elsa was nowhere inside the room any longer. "Hmm…" Anna put the breakfast plate onto a nightstand and went back out into the hallway. "Where did you go…? Elsa!" She yelled out as she looked to the left and right, seeing some partially thawed ice and snow.

There was a sneeze coming from downstairs.

Anna dashed off towards that direction, sliding down the spiral staircase and landing on her feet at the bottom floor. "Elsa get back here!" She took notice of an area blasted with snow and took off in that direction. "There you are!" Anna found her once again trying to go somewhere and quickly ran in front of her. "Stop!" She held her arms out to block her path.

"Move." Elsa ordered as she sniffed.

"No. You need to go back."

Elsa sighed and began looking around for a way to get around Anna. "Ah… ah…"

Anna gasped, "Don't sneeze!" She held out her hand to stop her.

"ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed anyway.

Anna was covered in yet another snow mountain that took the same shape as her holding her hand out. She sighed and kicked her way back out. "You're going back. Now."

"You ain't the… boss of me…"

Anna cringed at Elsa's odd change of speech. "Yeah… you really need to get some rest… Elsa you can't just be walking around sick like that. You're going to get everybody else sick! And as queen you wouldn't want your entire kingdom to be sick now would you?"

Elsa grumbled in annoyance. "Fine… I'll work in my room…" She turned around and walked back over to the staircase and back up, occasionally tripping on the steps and stumbling forward.

"Oh no you're not!" Anna ran over to her, following her up the stairs, and began pushing her away before Elsa could reach the doors to her room nearby. "You're gonna go to sleep! And then tomorrow you'll feel all better! And you can do whatever you want!" She pushed her back into her own room a couple of hallways down.

Elsa sniffled. "But I don't want- Ah! ACHOO!" She sniffed again.

Anna sighed, being forced to stop walking when the wave of snow stopped her. She broke her way out again and continued pushing Elsa in. "Now stay here!" Anna pushed Elsa down onto the bed and threw a whole bunch of blankets nearby onto her. "There!"

Elsa frowned. "It's hot." She kicked the blankets away.

"What you're going to sleep in the cold while you have a cold?"

"No… I'm not going to sleep…" She began shuffling her way out of bed.

Anna put her finger on Elsa's forehead and pushed her head back down onto the pillow. "No. You stay there." She ran over to the nightstand still with the breakfast and brought it back. "Here. Breakfast!"

Elsa just stared at the plate of breakfast. "Can I have soup?" She requested instead.

Anna groaned, "What kind of soup?" She asked as she put the plate of breakfast back down onto the nightstand.

"I want…" Elsa thought. "…Alphabet soup… The one that looks like little fat letters swimming in a pool of water…"

Okay...?"Really? I haven't eaten that since I was five. Well I don't know about you with that… but… okay. I actually want some now too!" Anna giggled as she ran back over to the door. "If you're gone before I get back…" She threatened. "I will-! Uh… I will do something!" Anna ran out.

* * *

"Annnnd!" Anna opened the doors. "You're gone. Again. Seriously Elsa?" She put the two bowls of soup down and looked around for Elsa again. "Well you didn't leave the room through the door because it's not cold or snow-covered… So you must have left through…" Anna turned around. "The window." She sighed seeing the window propped open.

Anna ran over and looked out. "Elsa?! Where'd you go?!" She yelled out as she looked along the tiles of the castle roof. Elsa was spotted all the way down at the gardens at the bottom. Anna sighed as she ran back out her room doors and all the way around the castle to the doors that led to the garden. "Elsa!" She burst through the doors.

"What?" Elsa asked, not paying any mind at the slam of the doors.

"What are you doing down and out here?"

Elsa looked down at something in her arms and looked back up to Anna. "I found these kittens..." She held her arms up to show a bundle of kittens that gave cute little meows. "And they were cute…" Elsa giggled as she gently rested her head on their fluffy heads.

"Yeah they are cute!" Anna giggled as she ran over and took a look at them. "Awww!" She petted one gently on the head.

"Ah… ah…"

Anna gasped, remembering why she was down there in the first place. "Elsa! Don't!"

"ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed. Snow once again flying everywhere coating everything except herself again.

Anna along with the kittens blinked a few times. Anna dug her way back out and brushed all the snow off the kittens in Elsa's arms. "Elsa. Get back inside."

"But-!"

"No buts! Get in. You're sick and you need to get better!"

Elsa pouted and looked back down at the kittens. "No!" She gave a sniffle as she ran away.

Of course because of her weakened condition, Anna quickly caught up to her. "Elsa put the kittens down!" She pulled out a rope and tied Elsa's wrists together, even tying a little handkerchief around her mouth to keep her from talking. "Now give them back." Anna held her hands out. Elsa gave an annoyed muffled sigh from under the handkerchief and slowly opened up her arms a little for Anna to take the kittens out. Anna gave a small smile, "Okay good. Now I'm going to go put them back-"

"Hey Anna! What are you doing?" Kristoff came in from around. "Oh. And Queen." He gave a nervous bow taking notice that Elsa was there too but instead with an irritated expression being tied up.

Anna gasped, "Kristoff! Perfect timing! Watch me for her for a bit okay?" She put the other end of the rope in Kristoff's hands. "She's sick and she's going to try to run away!" Anna began running back to the garden where Elsa had found the kittens to return them back to where they had come from.

"Wait, what?!" Kristoff gasped at the sudden request. He turned to the side where Elsa supposedly was standing only to find her gone and the rope snapped through with the handkerchief lying on the ground. "You're kidding me right?"

"Where'd she go?" Anna came running back.

"Beats me…" Kristoff shrugged dropping the rope onto the ground.

Anna groaned, "Kristoff? Really?"

"Hey I don't know what's going on!"

"Well Elsa's sick but she's too stubborn to admit it and won't rest so she continues to try to get away." Anna held her head in frustration.

"Uh huh…" Kristoff stroked his chin in thought. "So she-"

"ACHOO!" They heard in the distance. A flash of snow blasted onto them covering only on the one half of their bodies being too far from Elsa to be buried completely. Anna jumped back into action, "This way!" She ran the direction the sneeze had come from.

"Yeah… I'm going to be at the stables instead." Kristoff whistled as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

"Let's go Elsa." Anna had caught Elsa again, dragging her back into the castle and all the way back upstairs.

"I need to… go work on the papers…" Elsa struggled to escape Anna's tight grip around her wrist seeing them pass by her snowflake doors of her room.

"Too bad." Anna brought her back into her own room, picking up the two bowls of soup all with one arm since the other was occupied making sure Elsa didn't escape, and walked back out the room taking Elsa with her. She was actually surprised at her balance with carrying the bowls.

"Where…? Where we going?" Elsa asked and sniffed.

"Well I've gotta find a place that you'd much rather fall asleep in and not want to escape. So. I'm taking you there."

"Where?"

Anna didn't answer her after a long walk down many, many hallways and rooms. "Here." She opened up the normal looking doors with her remaining fingers and led Elsa inside the dark room, propping open the far window that allowed light to shine through and then finally releasing Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened at their location. She giggled, seeing all of her many stuffed animals, piled around the room and picked the nearest one up and squished its face before falling down onto a giant soft pile of them and snuggling against them.

Anna gave a sigh of relief as she walked over to Elsa. "Here's your soup too."

"A.B.C soup?" Elsa questioned from beneath her fluffy animals and gave a sniffle.

"A.B.C soup." Anna confirmed. "Made fresh from the chefs."

Elsa peeked out from the mountain of teddy bears and shuffled her way over to Anna, taking hold of her own bowl of soup as Anna took a seat in front of her on the floor.

Anna laughed as the both of them began eating, "You know? This whole day so far you remind me of a stubborn child."

"Too bad…" Elsa grinned. "I've gotta deal… with one every day except for today." The joking twinkle in her eyes immediately gave Anna the answer to who she was referring too.

Anna laughed again knowing that Elsa was referring to her, "Yeah… you do." She slurped some alphabet noodles from her soup. "Want to read a story later?"

"Are you the one reading it…?"

Anna groaned, "_Fine_…! If I _have_ to…"

Elsa giggled, "You do… Cause I'm tired…" She gently ate a spoon of alphabet soup.

"Want some chocolate later too?"

"Of course."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**Short story! Hehe.**

**-Why Alphabet Soup? I don't know. I was originally going to go with Chicken Noodle Soup but was all "Nah... Alphabet soup sounds better." I love them both equally though.**

**-I only just realized I barely gave Gerda any screen time. So she gets to be in the beginning on this one!**

**-And the return of my own headcanon with Elsa and her teddy bears.**

* * *

**LilyGHall Thank you! Your review made my day actually to know that you found it funny! I had my own version planned for Elsa and some guys already but thank you very much for the request anyway!**

**FlashFreeze0****: I regret nothing! xD Frozen was amazing in theaters even though I've already seen it so many times before lol Thank you!**

** a: ****I'm not really great at writing tragic or depressing stories as much as humor and fun. But a tragic chapter wouldn't really fit anyway with all of these fun chapters around it xD. Maybe I'll write a separate story though.**

**Tare-chan****: Thanks! I think these stories are actually just to give Elsa a little fun whether Anna forces her to or not :D And then there's other stories where she has fun on her own will.**

**David597****: You've gotta be willing to commit quite a lot to work at the Arendelle Castle! Lol!**

**27scissors****: Hello again! :D I didn't expect anybody to be on this side too. Wait were you only reading this because I was writing it?**

**Rarity01****: Thank you! Really! Thanks! I just want people to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it is all xD Thanks for the request too!**

**Guest12345****: Thank you and you're welcome! If you want to see something more from a request you gotta be a little more specific then I'll see what I can do :P**

**And thank you lightning1997, Bluefire407, PokemonTrainer12, AznMelody5678, and onionsonbutter! You are all awesome! You guys too my favoriters, followers, and readers!**

* * *

**And today I finally figured out that "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness" are supposed to be capitalized... wow I'm not very smart... Welp. Time to go back and edit all of that.**


	12. Why Did It Have to Be Celery?

**Embarrassment and being flustered could count as childish right? Not childish but like a child... I don't know. Oh well. I'm counting it!**

**I never actually liked the idea of Elsa being weak or flustered or something. I always end up making my characters OP lol. Well anyway, and then I wrote this chapter. And now I have a love-hate relationship with making Elsa flustered. I don't like it. But at the same time its pretty adorable and I do like it. So I'm going to add new categories for you guys along with fun/****mischievous/etc. **

**Now categories include Elsa being... shy/flustered/adorable (cute. Wait this was already on the list) lol. Bring on the requests! Shy is a good one. A shy Elsa is an adorable Elsa.**

**And I see some of you already have some ideas hehe! **

**Oh this is one of my ideas that's actually been sitting around for the past few days and I just finished it now when I got the time. Even though I nearly dislike anybody with Elsa, I still like the idea of people coming after her but she turns them all down lol. I'm evil.**

**Setting: After the movie. In winter.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Why Did It Have to Be Celery?"~**

* * *

"Anna get back here!" Elsa growled and smiled at the same time, forming a big snowball and tossing it as hard as she could in Anna's direction. It had snow that very morning naturally, so one could expect the two sisters to already be outside.

"No way!" Anna laughed, gasping and ducking right on time for the snowball to buzz across her head. That was close. She wiped the sweat from her forehead in relief, quickly getting back into action right after. Grabbing some of the snow on the floor, Anna patted it together and rolled it around in her mittens to form a snowball. "Take this!" She returned fire at Elsa.

Elsa laughed, blocking her face with her arms as the snowball made contact. She formed two more snowballs in the palms of her hands and threw them back. "Huh?" There was nobody there anymore. Elsa readied her defenses and looked around. Who knows where Anna could be. She listened intently for any sounds of somebody's presence, snapping around immediately hearing a slight crunch behind her. "Ah!"

"Rah!" Anna tackled Elsa down onto the snow covered floor, wielding a snowball in her hand. "Sorry Elsa! But only one may survive!" She brought the arm holding the snowball down, hoping for it to hit Elsa in the face.

Elsa stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "No don't!" Elsa laughed and tried to wiggle out of Anna's pin. "Stop it!" She gasped seeing the snowball get closer to her face. "Hiyah!" Elsa used her other arm to blast some snow out, knocking Anna off of her. Though she might have used a bit too much force, seeing Anna fly back into a pile of snow way on the other side of the courtyard. Elsa quickly got back up with a gasp. "Oh! Too hard! I'm sorry! I was just- Are you okay?!"

Anna giggled as she dug her way out of the pile. It was amusing how much Elsa would be able to act just like her at times without even knowing. "Yeah I'm fine. That was fun!" She jumped to her feet and tried dusting the snow off of her warm clothing.

Elsa sighed, walking over and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "You're okay right?" She stared straight into Anna's eyes, asking with serious concern.

Anna grinned, "Of course."

They both giggled. Nothing could ever ruin their peaceful fun winter morni-

Sudden applauds and shouts and whistles from above startled the two.

"What the…?" Both Elsa and Anna turned to the castle in confusion, seeing the majority of the windows propped open pointing in their direction. Each window was filled with multiple random men who overfilled out each window to apparently watch them play in the snow. "Um…"

Elsa sighed and held her head in annoyance. She began speed walking back to the doors that led inside, feeling the gazes of the men in the windows above watch her move. She shuddered and went inside. "Kai?!" Elsa called as she continued speed walking while fixing herself up with her powers.

"Your Majesty?" Kai bowed as she found him.

Elsa could hear the slight irritation in his voice, not from her, but because of the 'guests' that had arrived that day. "Do not tell me they are…" She faded out her words.

"Suitors. Or at least, that is what they wish." Kai finished for her, following beside her as Elsa continue walking. "For you. Most likely."

"Why are they here today? There is nothing so special that so many of them had to come."

"We do not know. But there are many ships docked in our ports this morning."

"Have you tried to rid of them?"

"All methods, Your Majesty. From announcing you are still uninterested to straight out telling them to go away. But they will not leave, saying that they want an actual answer from you yourself."

Elsa sighed, "I see. Thank you Kai. You are dismissed." She opened the doorknob to the next room, jumping back in surprise seeing a mob of men spill out and swarm around her. "Uh."

"Queen Elsa!" "Your Majesty!" "You are quite lovely today!" "How are you?" They all began to blurt out things at her all at once.

Elsa couldn't help but feel uneasy. Usually she would stay with her queen personality when dealing with such matters, but she hadn't really dealt with so many of them at a time. And they haven't just created a crowd around her before either. She tried looking over to Kai for some assistance, but had remembered that she was unfortunately shorter than the majority of them and couldn't see a foot without looking at some guy's chest. And that was just plain awkward. "Uh…" Elsa took a few steps back. The crowd moved with her.

She hated feeling vulnerable.

One of them took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand as he bowed. "M'lady." The rest of them gasping at the one's act. Brilliant. They thought.

In Elsa's current situation, she ended up feeling a light warm flush of her cheeks at the guy's sudden move. She remembered she was never actually good with people at all. Or at least, good with dealing with these kind of wanting people. So the light, almost invisible, pink stayed on her face.

And of course… They were all sharp enough to catch it. And they grew wild.

* * *

Anna ran up to Kai, having finally caught up with them after cleaning herself off from snow. "Woah." She took notice of the giant mob of people as she stood next to Kai who was just standing there watching. "Where's Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked around, not paying any more mind to the crowd until Kai spoke.

Kai motioned to the crowd, "In there."

Anna hummed, "Why is there a crowd of men somewhere around our ages crowding around Elsa?"

"Well… both you and the queen have created quite an attraction to our kingdom because of your attractiveness-"

"Aw thank you." Anna flipped her hair on purpose with a laugh.

Kai chuckled, "-causing many suitors to try to woe your hearts into marrying them. But of course, seeing you have already been taken, they aim for Queen Elsa only."

Kai and Anna watched as ice crept along the floor from the middle of the crowd which could only mean Elsa. "So… we should get rid of them right? I know Elsa well enough to know she doesn't want to marry or date anyone at the moment at least. Maybe at all." Anna giggled, "She's too perfect that nobody deserves her anyway."

Kai sighed, "Yes. But that was what made the situation worse. Seeing Queen Elsa playing in the snow with you this morning caused the men to have an even bigger attraction for her if they even could. Thus causing her to become even more perfect." He smiled.

"So how do we get them to leave?"

"Queen Elsa has to tell each of them herself. Though I believe she is having a bit of trouble saying anything at all at the moment." Kai looked down at the ice that got closer to them and took a step back.

Anna giggled, "Well she's most likely going to decline them all anyway… So this could be fun…!"

Kai shook his head, "Do not interfere." But he sneakily gave her a grin and winked, "…too much." He whispered the last part and turned around to leave. Hey, he disliked all of these disobedient young men as well. Besides, Anna was going to follow through with her plan whatever he decided to say to object.

Anna rubbed her hands together as she planned out some ideas, "First things first." She saw the ice at her feet. "Get Elsa out of the crowd." Anna began pushing past the men, "Excuse me! Excuse me. Pardon. Oh! Watch out. Thank you! Oh! There you are." She found Elsa in the middle with a kind of confused and flustered look on her face. "Pardon me everybody!" Anna told them all.

Immediately they stopped blabbering at the sight of her and moved to create a path. "Princess Anna." They all bowed.

"Everybody." Anna gave a small curtsy. She watched as Elsa nervously walked over to her and hid behind her. "Elsa what are you doing? Aren't you the queen? You can't be hiding behind me."

Elsa slightly shook her head and held onto Anna's shoulders of her dress. Anna sighed, "Well I'm going to be taking her. Sorry everybody!" She told all of them.

They all groaned, watching as Anna led Elsa away.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as they walked.

"N-No." Elsa answered truthfully.

"Uncomfortable being in crowds? You don't really like to be near anybody at all so being in a crowd so close together was probably traumatizing right? And that they're all around your age too."

Elsa nodded.

Anna giggled, "It's okay. I don't think they're going to leave though. So for the rest of the day today you're going to have to give them your answer. Of course you can continue on with what you do normally everyday just now added with having to stop maybe even a couple of minutes or so to give your answer to somebody. Okay?"

Elsa hesitantly nodded. "Kay…" She stopped clinging onto Anna and stood back up straight and took a deep breath. "Okay. I've got it." She calmed herself, thawing the ice that she had created earlier as they walked. "As long as they don't swarm around me and touch me…"

"I don't really know what to say about that statement." Anna laughed. "So you're fine? I promised Kristoff he and I will walk around the kingdom today just because so I've gotta go."

Elsa gave an uneasy grin, "Y-Yeah. I'll be fine."

Anna grinned back, "I'm sure you will! Goodbye!" She waved as she sped off to the castle doors to leave. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Elsa gave a small wave back. "Okay… Calm down Elsa." She spoke to herself and continued on, folding her hands neatly in front of her.

* * *

"Can we buy some pickles?"

"Anna why do you want pickles?"

"I… I don't know." Anna laughed. "How about apples? Apples are delicious!" She ran over to a cart of apples nearby, ushering Kristoff, who she was walking with, to come over. Anna looked at the rows of apples, searching for a good one to get. "Ah!" Three men popped out from the cart causing Anna to stumble backwards in surprise. Luckily Kristoff was there to catch her.

"Princess Anna!" They all yelled at once.

Anna calmed down. "Uh… can I help you?" She didn't mean to sound rude but she knew very well who they were without actually ever seeing them before. Even though they may be after Elsa, there's always a chance they'd still be after her too so she had to keep her guard up.

"Please, Princess Anna. We would like some advice to win Queen Elsa's heart."

Anna shrugged, "Give her something."

"Like what?" One of them asked, "Chocolate?"

Anna gave a slightly pained hiss, "Oh no! Elsa _hates_ chocolate! Try celery! Elsa loves celery!"

They brightened up immediately, "Thank you, Princess!" They bowed and disappeared back down into the cart but Anna knew they were gone.

Kristoff scratched his head, already knowing of Elsa's suitor problem from some explanation from Anna quite earlier when they had first started walking. "Um… I thought Elsa loved chocolate?"

Anna stopped looking at the apple cart and they continued walking, "She does! What makes you think she doesn't?"

"Uh… You kind of just said she didn't."

"Oh. Indeed I did."

Kristoff scratched his head again, "Anna are you even with Elsa or against her on this?" He questioned straight out.

Anna gave a smug smile, "A little bit of both?" She giggled evilly. Kristoff took a step away. Anna sighed seeing him move, "Oh c'mon! I don't think they should be asking _me_ of all people for advice anyway."

Kristoff nodded in agreement, "True. True."

"Hey!"

Kristoff laughed and they continued onward.

* * *

As Anna and Kristoff walked back to the castle along the long bridge that connected it to the rest of the kingdom, a few more men showed themselves, hanging on the edge of the bridge soaked in water from below. "Princess Anna!" They called.

Anna turned to them, "Yes?"

"What else shall we try if the celery fails?"

Anna thought, "Well Elsa _always_ likes a good scare! It brings excitement to her life."

They gave relived happy smiles and dropped back down into the water. Anna waved to them as they disappeared. Kristoff sighed at the short scene, "You're evil…"

"I know." Anna continued walking with her hands behind her back. "Hehe."

"Don't you feel bad for Elsa?"

"Yeah. But I feel bad for the guys more." Anna answered, stopping at the gates of the castle and looking up at the building. "Three… Two…" She counted down as Kristoff came up to stand by her. "…One…"

"BOO!" There was a loud mob scream from within the castle.

"AHH!" Elsa's extremely startled voice sounded. Ice spikes literally stabbed out the walls, causing the wall debris to crack and fall with a loud crash. There were frightened screams from the men that attempted to scare her.

Anna watched as the wall piece cracked into many more pieces when it hit the floor. "I'm going to go check on them. You coming with?" She asked Kristoff.

Kristoff just started at the ice spikes stabbing out in surprise. "No… No I'm good. I'll go give Sven some carrots." He gave a small grin and waved as he left. Anna grinned back and waved when he left. What was she doing again? Oh right. Anna turned and entered the castle, going up the spiral staircases to the upstairs floor. "Elsa? You okay?" She asked as she walked.

Anna found Elsa breathing heavily as she was positioned in her defense attack stance. Men stuck on the wall in front of her from the sudden ice spikes. "Princess Anna!" They brightened up immediately at the sight of her. None of them actually harmed.

Hearing Anna's name Elsa turned around. "Anna!" She ran over to her, ice still following her feet having still been slightly terrified from the recent scare.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna waved merrily even though Elsa was right next to her.

"Queen Elsa!" A manly voice called. Elsa and Anna turned in that direction seeing another group of men approaching, carrying a large brown sack on their shoulders. No way was that sack small enough to be carried by only one person, needing actually a minimum of five. "For you, Your Majesty! As a gift from me!" The one man announced.

"Hey! This was my gift to her!" Another called out.

"What? I got it! You both untruthful _boys_!" And another.

"Oh really? I am sure that I had obtained this present!" And yet another.

"No I did!" "You liar!" "I did!" "No I did!" "Stop!" The rest of them yelled out as they argued. "Queen Elsa!" All of them yelled out at once. "It's from me!" They all tripped and stumbled on each other as they ran over with the large sack, opening it together simultaneously.

Anna snorted and covered her mouth as she tried to hide a laugh. She had to turn away to keep from laughing as the celery sticks spilled out from the bag.

Elsa just stared down at the celery. Different emotions whirled around in her. Most of them not so very pleasant…

She hated celery with a passion.

Literally hated.

What made it worse was about a few more men came running down holding a sign that said 'No Chocolate!' with a picture of chocolate with an 'X' scratched across it.

But, luckily being the person she is, Elsa calmed herself down immediately. Or at least enough to not snap, not wanting her powers to run wild like they had done earlier when the other men tried to scare her. "That is very nice… But I cannot accept that. Thank you." She nodded and began leaving.

They all froze in their positions with deadpanned expressions watching her leave. They were so sure that they had got her that time, giving her gifts that they were sure she loved and hated on those she hated. Or at least stated by Princess Anna… "Princess Anna!" They called to her again.

Anna tried to stop laughing, "Yes?" She snickered.

"It did not work? Why so?" One stuck on the wall asked.

"She's shy." Anna replied. It wasn't all false. "Try singing! Elsa likes to sing. So maybe just sing whatever you're going to say." That wasn't exactly false either. Elsa did enjoy singing. Just… not all the time… nonstop…

They gave bright smiles. "Okay!" Putting the celery back in the bag and helping release the men stuck on the wall from the ice, all of them ran after Elsa. Anna grinned as she followed after them. This was just too good to pass up.

* * *

Elsa groaned and held her head as she walked down the hallway. There was nobody around her yet but she knew they'd be showing up soon. With celery… Elsa shuddered. Where did they get the idea of _celery_ of all things anyway? Her most disliked food item that isn't so common of a name. Celery.

"Oh Queen Elsa!" One man popped out from a vase right next to her and sang his words.

"Ah!" Elsa jumped backwards and put her hands up defensively.

He held a celery stick in his hand. "Please maaarrry me!" He held the celery stick out.

"No waaay!" Another man showed up behind her also wielding a celery stick. "I am better!" He sang.

"Ah!" Elsa jumped back the other way only to end up backing into the guy in the vase. She gasped and stumbled back the other way. "Please, just stay away! "

"Queen Elsaaa! Don't listen to these foooools! Marry me instead!" A man hanging from the ceiling sang to her. All three of them completely ignoring her request.

"What the…?" Elsa looked up. He too was wielding a celery stick.

"No m'lady! Meee instead!" Four of them all holding a celery stick knelt down beside her as they sang like they were proposing. With celery.

"Or meeee!" About ten of them appeared from the other end of the hallway, all of them holding celery.

They trapped her in a circle. Elsa nervously tried to squeeze herself away from all of them at the same time even though she was in the middle and just looked like a lost kitten that would look around in fright.

She didn't want to hurt them. Really. They weren't trying to hurt her so she didn't have a reason to. But they got closer with each line that she might as well end up doing so sooner or later if they don't back up and take their freaking celery with them. Her eyes widened seeing the rest of the crowd show up, completely blocking her field of vision.

"Hey Queen Elsa! I think I wanna marry you!" They all sang together in a chorus without meaning to. They even held out their celery sticks like a bouquet of flowers to her.

Celery.

Of all things.

Elsa would take a step back to get away from some but would then have to take a step forward to get away from others. They got even closer than before. Elsa looked up at all of them and then at her hands which were starting to tremble. That wasn't a good sign. She knows it. She had to deal with it her whole life so far. "Don't!"

"Marry! Me!" They completely changed songs. "Today and every day! Marry me!"

This was baring a very similar resemblance from the time the two Duke of Weselton's Thugs tried to kill her in her own castle. Only this time they had celery instead of crossbows. And they weren't trying to kill her really.

"Say you will! Mm-hmm. Say you will! Mm-hmm!" They continued.

Elsa tried to calm herself down as they got even closer. Heck she didn't even have any room to breathe anymore. She just barely heard the yell for her name by a very familiar voice that she could tell who it was from even with a noisy crowd.

"Elsa!" Anna called from outside the crowd. Oh this was getting bad. Anna looked around frantically at the swirling snowstorm that circled around them. How could all these people seriously not see that? "Everybody move!" She tried commanding all of them, trying to squeeze past the to get through. "I wasn't being serious! Elsa hates celery and being scared! Stop!"

_Anna_? Elsa heard from inside as she clutched her hands together. Wait… _she's_ the one that gave them all of the ideas?! Elsa processed everything together. Knocking herself back into her senses, Elsa began to grow mad.

She was a _queen_ for goodness sakes. The _Snow Queen_. Who the heck were all these people? Each second that passed she grew even angrier also due to the fact that all the men were singing loudly into her ears. No, she's the one with the power of control here. Not them. Elsa cringed in anger as they got even closer. "Enough!" She yelled out, knocking everybody of the crowd back with an icy force of wind.

Elsa glared down at all of the men sprawled down on the floor around her. "I am _not_ interested in finding a suitor! No to all of you! Now be gone with you! Such bothersome guests are not welcome in this kingdom!"

They had their mouths open in surprise.

Elsa snapped her head towards Anna and glared at her too, "And you!"

Anna took a step back and looked to the side pretending like she hadn't done anything. She even whistled a bit. "Huh? Me?" Anna acted like she didn't know Elsa was referring to her.

Elsa marched over, "Yes you! What makes you think you can tell them what to do to me?"

"Hey technically they asked and I only gave them little minor tips which they decided to edit themselves into a plan." Anna defended herself. "And the celery thing was pretty funny."

"I _hate_ celery!"

"I know. That's why it was funny!" Anna giggled, slowly fading it out as Elsa's glare didn't stop piercing her, and cleared her throat. "Okay this was my entire fault… I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to crowd around you again or take it too far in almost getting themselves killed."

One of the men spoke, "Queen Elsa if I may-"

"No you may not!" Elsa snapped back at him. "Now I think it is best that you all go." She waited for them to start moving but they continued to sit there staring at her with now awe. "Now." Elsa clenched her teeth together.

They all yelped in fear and scrambled back onto their feet as they marched their way out the castle and back onto their boats in the port.

Elsa sighed as she watched them leave from a window. "Finally." She knelt down on the floor and leaned against the wall and sat there.

Anna walked over and knelt next to her, "Want some chocolate?"

"I still don't forgive you." Elsa had her eyes closed.

"I know. But it beats having celery." Anna handed her quite a number of boxes of chocolate. "They actually brought you chocolate." She giggled, "But after I told them you hated chocolate they gave it all to me."

Elsa opened her eyes and stared at one of the boxes, taking it in her hands and opening it, popping one of the chocolaty sweets into her mouth.

Anna grinned as she sat down next to her, "You know you still looooove me." She teased still seeing Elsa's annoyed expression and lightly nudged her with her elbow.

"No I don't." Elsa answered.

"You loooooooove me."

"I don't."

"You liar. I'm like your all-time favorite person."

"No you aren't."

Anna shrugged, "Well you're my favorite person. Forever and always!" She nudged her with another box of chocolate, "C'mon! You still love me and you know it!"

Elsa gave in with a smile, "Fine. I still love you."

"I knew it!"

"But don't think I'm not going to get back at you for that. That was like crossing the line there."

"I know…" Anna popped a chocolate into her mouth. "What do you want to do with all that celery?" She pointed to the large brown sack still lying there filled with celery.

Elsa grinned. The perfect use for the celery appearing in her head.

* * *

"Eat it!"

"Elsa stop it! I'm sorry! Don't make me eat it! Stop!" Anna laughed as she tried to escape Elsa's pin on her. Elsa held a celery stick in her hand and was trying to force it into Anna's mouth.

"Eat the stupid celery!"

"Nooo! Stop it!" Anna wiggled out of Elsa's pin and made a dash away. "I've ate around two hundred of those the past couple of days! I'm sorry already!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Elsa made Anna trip on some ice and ran after her. "Eat the celery!" She threw the celery stick at Anna's mouth.

Anna spat out the celery stick that ended up landing in her mouth when she had opened it out of surprise when she fell. "Aw gross!" She rubbed her mouth. "Elsa I'm sick of those! Stop!"

Elsa dragged the rest of the bag over, "Too bad you've got maybe five hundred more to go!" She grabbed three more from the bag and threw them. "Eat it! Don't waste food!"

"Elsa you're the one throwing them! Quit it!" Anna laughed as she blocked the flying celery. "Just go give it to people who need it in the rest of the kingdom! Jeez!"

"But how will you learn your lesson?" Elsa questioned her, holding up another celery stick in a threatening way.

"I'll… I don't know the next time they come I'll defend you the whole time so they'll leave!"

"I don't need that anymore! I've learned how to deal with it on my own."

"Then!- Then I'll!- I don't know! What do you want me to do?!"

"Eat. The. Celery." Elsa held more celery sticks up as she glared at Anna.

"I don't like celery though! Well not as bad as you hating them but I still don't like them!"

"I don't care. This is your punishment." Elsa froze Anna's feet to the ground.

"Wha?!" Anna looked down and tried to escape. "Elsa no! Have mercy!"

"Eat the celery." She put the giant bag of celery beside Anna. "And then you can leave." Elsa began walking away without another word.

Anna groaned as she plopped down onto the floor, taking celery from the bag and taking a big bite out of it. "One down." She counted as she chewed, finishing the celery. "Four hundred and ninety-nine to go."

* * *

**This was also to help me work on Anna's real personality of 'act before thinking' and I tried to do that in some sort.**

**-Celery. Why celery? Well I was thinking about their love for chocolate and was like... "Would they like vegetables...?" And I was sure that they had to like _some_ vegetables so I wanted to limit it to just one vegetable that Elsa wouldn't like lol. First I was going to go with broccoli. Then I just decided to change it for no reason into celery.**

**-Aww... Shy Elsa! She hid behind Anna! (Wait am I allowed to say this if I'm the one that wrote it in the first place? xD)**

* * *

**Guest****: Thanks for all the reviews! Those were so fun to read :D Thank you! and thank you for laughing!**

**AznMelody5678****: Mountains of teddy bears. Mountains I tell ya xD**

**UnnamedArchivist****: Duuuude! I was halfway through with writing this very chapter when you requested that. I'm sorry! (Because it's somewhat similar and uses the same concept) Thank you very much though! And you rock too! Hehe... the teddy bear painting... xD**

**FlashFreeze0: **** Does that make me a silly and funny person? :D Thank you!**

**Protoestrella1****: Aw thanks! I like those kinds of fanfics sure! Just it'd probably won't fit if I make it dramatic and sad lol. (But! I could make it humorous if that is okay. I have an idea how.) Hehe**

**Rarity01:**** Thanks!**

**idgaf****: And this fic loves you back! Aha thanks for the request! ...You want Elsa to be made fun of though? xD**

**Guest777****: Glad I'm not the only one with these kinds of problems xD**

**stardust****: Ahaha! Probably! Thank you!**

**Tare-chan:**** You caught that! I wanted to make Elsa stubborn too because Anna is and I just felt like it'd be a sisterly trait like you said! Thank you!**

* * *

**New! Disclaimer: I have been informed that there is a Frozen author with the penname Celery Sticks and I have come to clarify that this chapter (or any chapter) is _not _directed towards anybody. Celery sticks was honestly something I came up with on the spot while debating whether to go with broccoli or celery and so I just went with whatever vegetable I thought was funnier to use. **


	13. Frozen Baby Popsicles

**Wow this chapter is long. Oh well. The more the merrier!**

**I've got a good feeling about this one! Mostly because I would have to stop every time I imagine a funny scenario and I end up laughing for the next five minutes. Yes I'm that crazy. Anyway! These are two morphed requests made by Guest (Elsa playing with the children of Arendelle) and  Rarity01 (Elsa and Anna having a chocolate eating contest!) Hope you both enjoy! -Takes a bow-**

**The reason I put requests together is to see if they could fit together or not. Kind of like a puzzle. If I can make some sort of way for requests to go together then why not?**

**Setting: Winter. After Movie.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Frozen Baby Popsicles"~**

* * *

Anna knocked her usual rhythmic knock on Elsa's snowflake door. "Elsa!" Instead of waiting for a reply like she would have always done when she was younger, Anna went ahead and opened the door. Something she would have never done when she was younger either. "Hey so it's kind of the middle of the day…" Anna spoke as she entered the room. "…and I decided that you've worked yourself too hard! So we're going to give you a break! The kingdom is throwing like a mini festival later and it had snowed earlier too so I decided it'd be the perfect time for a break for you!"

She finally looked over to Elsa's desk after no reply. "Elsa?" Anna walked over with her hands behind her back, seeing Elsa laying her head atop her desk and papers giving off light little snores as she slept. Anna smiled, "You fell asleep while doing work?" She gave a small giggle, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder and shaking her. "Elsa! Elsa wake up!"

No reply.

Anna sighed and looked around Elsa's desk out of boredom. She immediately spotted an ink pen still in Elsa's hand and grinned. Anna carefully released Elsa's fingers from the pen and dipped the tip of the pen in a still open ink bottle. Even more carefully, Anna brought the pen tip to Elsa's face and began drawing gently on her soft pale skin. She stifled a laughter giving Elsa a moustache, a beard, and all sorts of random squiggles and pictures. Maybe even a monocle. And a mole.

Anna put the pen into the ink bottle when she was finished. She laughed out loud seeing her finished masterpiece. Or at least it was a masterpiece in her eyes.

About that time Elsa finally began to stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her blue eyes to see Anna standing nearby, grinning like mad. "Oh hey Anna…" Elsa said drowsily and covered a small yawn politely. She gasped and shot up in her seat having realized that she had fallen asleep. "Oh!" Elsa picked back up her ink pen that she didn't notice wasn't in her hand, thinking it had always been in the ink bottle, and continued working where she had left off.

Anna laughed out loud again as she watched her.

"What?" Elsa questioned. "Oh yeah. Did you need something?" She asked obliviously.

Anna nodded as she laughed, "Yeah I wanted you to take a break!" Anna doubled over in laughter when Elsa turned her face over to look at her.

"What?" Elsa asked again, raising an eyebrow (Or actually her now unibrow). "How is wanting me to take a break so funny?"

Anna began pounding the floor with her fist in laughter and may be on the verge of crying. "Elsa! I can't! Stop it!" She began rolling around, clutching her stomach and kicking the air as she laughed.

"Stop… what? Is there something on my face or something…?"

This caused Anna to start coughing in between laughs as she laughed even harder.

Elsa looked back at her work then back at Anna as she tried to figure out why she was laughing in the first place. Well Anna reacted to her asking if there was something on her face so that must be the case. Elsa patted her face gently, using her other hand to create an ice hand-held mirror.

She had to think for a second about what or _who_ she was even looking at when she peered into the mirror.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, standing up from her chair while simultaneously dropping the ice mirror. "Are you serious?!" She turned around to glare at Anna.

Anna only burst into laughter again when they met eyes, and gave her a slight nod as she lay on the ground laughing.

Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." She created some sort of snow towel that was automatically wet due to it being snow and wiped her face in disgust. When making sure she got all of the ink off of her face, Elsa looked at her now black snow towel with a sigh. "Really Anna?"

Now that the ink was off, Anna was finally able to slow down her laugh. "Yeah." She admitted. "You were sleeping and wouldn't wake up so I took your pen and drew on your face!"

"Yes I can see that…" Elsa sat back down at her desk and continued on with her work.

Anna giggled as she got up from the floor and ran over. "Wait! Don't go back to work! You're going to take a break right now remember?"

"I don't recall saying that."

"That's because I said it!" Anna smiled, "Anyway like I said earlier when you were sleeping, there's going to be a mini festival in one of the kingdom's centrals. It's gonna be like a winter festival really. A really small winter festival. I wanted you to come with and relax yourself for a bit!"

Elsa sighed, "Anna you know I can't just leave… And besides, I'm not really that sociable with anybody in Arendelle so a festival would-"

"There's chocolate at the festival."

"I guess a small break wouldn't hurt." Elsa stood up and the two left the room.

* * *

"Does Queen Elsa wish to head out at this hour?" A small group of guards standing on top of the castle walls watching people that entered or exited the castle gates all peered down at Elsa and Anna about to exit the open gates.

Elsa gave a small nod, "Yes. Please keep a safe watch of the castle while we are gone."

"Would you like an escort to join you until your return, Your Majesty?" One of the guards asked.

Elsa smiled to them, "No it is fine. Princess Anna will be with me."

"Yeah you guys!" Anna chipped in.

All the guards above just shrugged to each other and watched as Elsa and Anna went through the gates, even running over to the other side of the wall to see them leave.

Anna was skipping and prancing around as the two made their way to wherever the small festival was. "Hey Elsa? What do you want to do first when we get there?"

"I don't know…" Elsa looked around uneasily at all the people staring at them and giving a surprised bow. "Anna this is pretty uncomfortable. What if I mess something up? What if I do something wrong and everybody starts to hate me? What if a-"

"Elsa shut up." Anna giggled. "You're overthinking everything. This is your break! You don't have to worry about anything! But now you gave me an idea on what we should do!" She took Elsa's wrist and began skipping even faster, "C'mon let's go!"

"What? What are we doing?" Elsa tried to keep up after being unexpectedly dragged.

Anna grinned, "Well I've been thinking about what you said about not being sociable with anybody so I decided that we'll work on that! Since today's going to be a festival, parents usually leave their children somewhere safe while they go somewhere else. So I came up with the idea to…" She led them around corners until they stood in front of a large building. "…help you show them your good points!"

Elsa looked up at the building and its sign. "A babysitters…?"

"Yes! C'mon now!" Anna opened the doors and took her inside. "There are so many squishy babies in here!"

"Uh… Babies?"

"You do know what babies are right…?" Anna asked suspiciously.

Elsa sighed and slapped her forehead, "Anna… Really? Of course I know what babies are…"

Anna laughed, "Just making sure. Anyway! Here we are! Hey cute little babies!" She laughed as she ran inside, picking up the nearest gurgling baby and gently squishing its stomach. "Look, see Elsa?" Anna ran back over to Elsa who was just uneasily entering the room and held the baby up.

"Oh… My…" An old-looking woman came walking over before Elsa could say anything back to Anna. "It is not every day the princess _and_ the queen enter this building." She gave a sweet smile and a bow. "Please, make yourself at home Your Majesty and Your Highness. I insist." The woman walked back over to a rocking chair and sat down.

Anna giggled and waved, "Thank you!" She turned back to Elsa and plopped the baby into her arms.

"Wha? Hey!" Elsa caught and balanced the baby before it would fall. It looked at her with its big eyes and began drooling and making cooing sounds. Elsa laughed nervously, "Hehe… Good little baby… Eh… Anna I don't want to freeze any babies…"

Anna laughed at the sight, "It's just a baby Elsa. Calm down. You'll be fine. You know how to control you powers remember? Sort of. For the majority anyway."

"It's drooling on me!"

"Well yeah. That's what babies do."

Elsa stared into the bright innocent eyes of the baby in her arms. "Hey!" Another baby was behind her and pulled on her braid. Elsa stumbled backwards and turned her head back to see the other baby gnawing at her hair. "Ew…" She attempted to take back her hair before it was drenched in drool and chewed over.

A few crawling babies on the floor looked up at her and began crawling over. They made their cute baby giggles and clapped their chubby hands at her reaction to the baby pulling her hair back.

Elsa looked around nervously, "Nice babies…" She looked down at the one in her arms that was now giggling too. It smiled a toothless smile at her, bringing its own chubby hand up and squishing her nose. Elsa groaned, moving her head away immediately and rubbed her nose with her shoulder. "Seriously?"

Anna laughed as she watched, "They seem to like you!"

Elsa ignored her, being too focused on trying not to trip on any of the many babies on the floor. A baby in a crib nearby succeeded in crawling out of its crib and sat atop the bars. Being directly behind Elsa, the baby reached over and grabbed her, crawling up.

"Ah!" Elsa took notice of the baby now seated atop her shoulders. "When did you-?"

The baby giggled, using its hands to grab both sides of Elsa's mouth and pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

All of the babies burst into giggles at her reaction.

"Stop it!" Elsa shook her head out of the babies grip. "Anna help me!" She called to Anna just sitting nearby the old babysitter lady, watching with amusement.

Anna laughed, "But this is funny!"

"Anna!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Anna grunted as she got up off her seat and walked over. "Aw but they're so cute Elsa! And you look so cute with all of them too! Oh wait! I have an idea! Keep that pose for a bit!" Instead of helping like she said she would, Anna made a dash out the doors.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled again seeing her leave.

"Okay I'm back!" Anna dashed back in, turning to outside the door, "Okay you guys! Come on in!" She giggled as she returned back to her seat with the old woman who was still just sitting and rocking her chair.

"Anna what are you-?" Elsa gasped seeing a couple of older people enter the building after Anna's command, each of them holding a white paint canvas. They quickly set up their work places, forming a circle around her and the babies, and sat down as they began to paint. Elsa sighed in annoyance.

Anna smiled as she watched, "Just stay still for a bit! These guys are like super-fast painters. Well not really. First they get the main idea really fast, making notes of expression and size and stuff, then leave to make the final product!" Almost right after she finished her sentence, all of the painters packed up their things and left to go work on the real picture. "All done!" Anna grinned cheerfully. "We can go get it after a couple of hours."

Elsa sighed again, "_Greeeat_… -Ow! Hey!" The babies began tugging and pulling at her long cape, giggling as they crawling under it and wrapped themselves up in the thin cold fabric. "Ow ow ow!" The baby on her shoulders grabbed both of her ears and pulled her back.

"Okay I'll help now." Anna laughed as she made her way over and began removing all of the babies now clinging onto Elsa. She took the one from Elsa's arms first, not seeing that it looked a little nauseated from Elsa's movement, and held it in her own arms. "This little baby is so-!"

"BLEGH!" It threw up on her.

Anna's face turned pale white as she froze. Even Elsa and all the other babies stopped whatever they were doing to look at her in surprise.

Then all of the babies burst into giggles. Elsa burst into laughter and after a while she was holding onto her own stomach for it started to hurt considering how hard she was laughing. When she had bended down to hold onto her stomach, the baby on her shoulders, also nauseated, ended up throwing up on Anna too.

Anna froze again in extreme disgust.

Elsa and the babies laughed even harder to the point where Elsa was almost crying.

* * *

The door slammed open as Anna stomped her way out, a still slightly laughing Elsa following behind.

Elsa took a deep breath now being able to stop. "At least we didn't stay for long. I didn't want any frozen baby popsicles anytime soon."

"This is gross!" Anna groaned in disgust as she took off her winter cloak where the two vomits had hit her. She gave a sigh of relief when it was off, holding the cloak as far from herself as she could and throwing it away.

Elsa giggled, "Are you alright?"

Anna eventually giggled back, "Yeah. You sort of have it worse since you can't just take off the tips of your hair covered in drool and throw it away."

Elsa's expression darkened, "Don't remind me."

Anna laughed, "You should probably go wash it."

Elsa instead just froze all the baby drool and commanded them off of her. "I'll wash it again when we get back."

Anna grinned, "Well anyway. Since babies weren't a good choice, I know where we could go next! It's perfect!"

"Where?"

"Well since today's a sort of festival, parents let their children go play with other children! And since it snowed today…! It'll be perfect!"

Elsa reverted back to her uneasiness, "Um… It's fine… I don't really want to- Ah!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and began dragging her away anyway.

Meanwhile, all of the people around to attend the festival immediately stopped what they were doing and gasped to see the queen and the princess exit the babysitters. They would scratch their heads in confusion, giving a bow anyway, and watching until the two were out of sight.

"C'mon Elsa! We're almost there!" Anna continued dragging her along.

"Ah! Anna wait!" Elsa stumbled to catch up.

"Here we are!" Anna grinned, letting go of Elsa and observing the scenery before them. "Hey guys!" She put her hands over her mouth and called, seeing snow forts crafted by children and many of the children continuing on building them.

"Princess Anna!" A crowd of children announced excitedly and ran over. Their eyes sparkled at her. "Come play with us Princess Anna!" They took both of her hands and began trying to drag her out into the soon-to-be snowball battleground.

Anna laughed, "Okay okay! Wait a second though! I've brought somebody with me this time." All of them looked behind her to see who she was referring to. Anna turned back too seeing their confused faces, only to find that nobody was there anymore. She groaned and began marching her way back. "Hold on for a second. Elsa!"

Elsa winced, hearing her name as she attempted to make her way back to the castle before anyone noticed she was gone. But when she tried running, "Ah!"

"Rah!" Anna tackled her from behind. "Elsa where are you going?!"

Elsa groaned as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off, "Going back to the castle of course. I think my break has gone on long enough."

Anna puffed her cheeks out as she got off the ground too. "That was the shortest break ever! You're just making up excuses! Come on it'll be fun!" She grabbed Elsa's wrist again and began marching back to the children. "Here she is!"

The children watched as Anna made her way back into their views… only this time… the queen was with her. They gasped, not knowing what to do as fear rushed over them.

Elsa snatched her arm back, "See Anna?"

"Nah. They're just like that because you're queen. And queens are like automatically scary. So you've gotta show them you aren't." Anna walked over to the children and kneeled down to their level, "It's alright you guys! It's only Elsa! She doesn't bite!"

"Yeah but she freezes." One kid muttered.

"Hey!" Anna snapped at the kid. "I'm going to freeze your little behind if you don't be quiet!"

"But you don't have ice powers…"

"No. But I have ice. And I'll make you sit in it for a couple of hours."

Elsa sighed as she listened. "It's alright Anna. Well, I'm going to go back now."

"No Elsa wait!" Anna stuck her tongue out as she quickly and expertly crafted a snowball from the snow and threw it at Elsa, hitting her at her shoulder.

The children's jaw dropped as they grew even more terrified as they imagined Elsa's reaction.

Elsa slowly turned around with a calm expression, frightening the children even more. She looked straight into Anna's eyes and held her hand up. Cracking a grin, Elsa formed a couple of snowballs in her hand and threw them all back.

All of the children's fears were now replaced with confusion.

"Ahhh!" Anna ran away after throwing even more snowballs back, Elsa basically blasting her with snow as she ran. "Okay! Okay!" Anna called after having snow cover the majority of her body. "Elsa stop!" She laughed as she finally caught her breath. Elsa gave a small laugh with her as she caught her own breath too.

The children processed what just happened. Their eyes lit up immediately. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

"Huh?" Elsa turned around having remembered they were all still there. She cleared her throat, "Yes?"

They ran up to her and formed a circle around as they looked up to her with sparkly eyes. "Play with us Queen Elsa!" "That was so cool!" "Blasting snow was awesome!" "I wish I could do that!" "Wow Queen Elsa!" They all began to blurt out.

Elsa was surprised at first as she listened to all of their questions and comments and gave a smile. "I do not know-"

This time Anna cut her off, "Elsa really? Why are speaking in your formal format?"

Elsa only gave her a small uneasy shrug. She tried again, "I don't know. I am quite busy at the-"

"Still a bit too formal."

Elsa tried again with a sigh, "Yo dawgs I've got all this-"

"Okay! Stop right there!" Anna laughed. "That isn't even how anybody speaks!"

Elsa laughed, "I know. I was getting tired of you trying to change how I speak."

"I wasn't trying to change how you speak! Just speak normally to them! Like you would to me!"

Elsa cleared her throat, "I don't know about playing right now. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Anna clapped, "There we go!"

The children looked up at Elsa sadly, "Please? You can be on our team!" "What no way! Queen Elsa's on our team!" "No! Queen Elsa's on our team!" "No! We said it first!" "That's cheating! Cheater, cheater! Pumpkin eater!" "Oh yeah?! Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" The children got up in each other's faces and growled.

Anna stepped in, "You guys know there are two of us right?"

"But Princess Anna! It's a _snowball_ fight!"

Anna glared down at them, "Hey! I can still beat Elsa even if it involves the cold!"

One of the stronger kids smiled, "Alright Princess Anna! Then you'll be on our team! The older kid's team!"

The littler kids jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay! Then Queen Elsa's on our team!"

"There now it's fair if we split the teams like that."

"Okay!"

Elsa looked back and forth between the two new teams, "Wait wait wait. I can't play remember?"

The small children on the team she was supposedly looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, even tearing up a little. "Please? You're my role model, Queen Elsa! I want to be like you when I grow up!" One kid said.

Elsa could feel her heart being ripped apart. "Okay…! okay!" She agreed with a sigh. Sneaky kids and their ways of manipulation. They giggled and cheered, taking a hold of her hands and dragged her out over to their snow fort.

"Let's go Princess Anna!" An older kid called, "We've gotta beat them!"

"Alright." Anna followed after.

"But first the two teams must finish their forts before the war can start!"

Meanwhile on Elsa's team…

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" One child bounced around, "Can you finish our snow fort? Without any of the big kids we'll never get it done now!"

Elsa gave a soft smile, "Yeah sure." She brought her arm up, crafting on top of the pile of snow attempting to be a snow fort, and built an amazingly tall and wide snow fort wall that resembled one of a castle. Elsa grinned, hearing the children's sounds of awe as they watched in amazement.

"Hooray!" All of them bounced around. "You're the greatestest Queen Elsa!"

Meanwhile with Anna…

Anna groaned as she watched the formation of the snow fort on the opposite team. "Elsa you cheater!" She called out, hearing a faint 'It's not cheating!' afterwards. Anna sighed as she turned back to her team, "Alright guys! We can do this! Whether they have Elsa on their team or not!"

Being children full of energy, her team nodded with determination and continued building their snow for even faster. "Team Princess Anna!" They chanted, piling up snow after snow on top of their snow wall. "We will win!"

With Elsa…

A small group of little children came running back with something in their hands. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! Look what we made!" They ran over to her, lifting up what seemed to be a long sheet of paper that could be classified as a banner which stated big, bold, child written words, 'Team Qween Elsa!' with the 'w' being crossed off and replaced with a 'u'.

Elsa giggled at its adorableness, "Thank you!"

They all gave her a salute. "We would like to hang it up at the top of the walls!"

"Alright." She crafted staircases along the wall and watched as the children began marching their way up the wall to the top. They stuck the sign on each end of the wall and nodded in satisfaction.

"AHH!" Until one little girl slipped. They all gasped as fear struck back on their faces as they attempted to catch her before she fell.

Elsa gasped.

Flashback.

'_Catch me!'_

"No!" Elsa yelled out, running over. No powers. She told herself. Don't use them now. Elsa jumped, catching the girl midair and turning as they hit the ground so she would hit the ground instead. Both of their eyes were squeezed shut as they fell.

Elsa's powers reacted to herself in danger of course, creating a snow pillow below and catching them both.

The little girl gasped once they landed and immediately got off of Elsa. "Queen Elsa! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Elsa opened her eyes again, "Are _you_ alright?"

The little girl gave a scared nod.

"Good." Elsa closed her eyes again and relaxed in the snow pillow. "All of you get down before you all fall too!" She called up to the remaining children still up.

They gave relived agreements and slowly made their way down. Reaching the floor, all of them ran over to her and began blurting out more things of amazement. "Wow Queen Elsa! You were so great!" "You're my heroine now!" "I wish I could be like you!"

Elsa reopened her eyes and smiled at all of them, "It's better to be yourself though. Just remember that."

They all gave a nod of agreement.

Elsa listened as a horn bellowed from the other snow fort, "Oh I think the snowball fight is starting. Are you ready?"

They all jumped around in excitement. "Yes!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Anna laughed as the snowball fight continued on for a couple of hours.

"Princess Anna! We're losing!" An older kid called to her.

She looked around at her comrades, seeing the majority of them covered in snow from head to toe. "Don't worry! I've got an idea!" Anna turned over to Elsa's fort, seeing her playing around and commanding her army to fire while not actually firing herself for that wouldn't be very fair. "Elsa!"

"What?" Elsa yelled back.

"I've got chocolate!"

"So?"

"Good chocolate!"

"And?"

"There's a lot of them!"

"Anna why are you treating me like I'm a dog?"

"I've got chocolate okay?"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do you want some?"

Elsa took a bit to process what she said, "Oh! You were offering me some! Yeah sure!"

Anna grinned, "Come get it! It's over here!"

Elsa just gave her a playful glare, "Nice try, Anna! I see that coil of rope behind your back!"

"Drat!" Anna dropped the rope she was planning to use to tie Elsa up and win the war.

"And since you want to play it that way…" Elsa lifted both her hands up, snow cannons forming out from the snow. Her team clapped and jumped around in glee as they watched. "Fire!" Elsa commanded all the children again, her own snow cannons firing too.

* * *

"Okay okay! Time!" Anna called a little pause in the war. "Elsa and I have somewhere to go right now so we're done for the day!"

"Aww…" All of the children whined together in a chorus. Even Anna's team was upset because having to dodge Elsa and her snow cannonballs was pretty fun.

"Yeah sorry guys! Maybe next time!" Anna walked over to Elsa's side and dragged her out of the snow fort.

"What? Hey! Where are we going now?!" Elsa followed after, waving a goodbye to all the children watching them leave.

"Don't worry! You'll love it! It's an event in the festival that was really one of the reasons I decided you needed a break in the first place!"

"Uh… Okay…" Elsa agreed and followed after.

"Here we are!" Anna gestured to where they were with a grin. The two were hidden in the darkness where not many people would be able to tell they were there.

Elsa looked around, seeing a crowd of people begin to form around a large wooden stage that held a long table with a while cloth over it. There were about a dozen seats scooted in, ready for whoever was going to sit down. "Anna what's this?"

Anna giggled, "It's…"

An announcer stepped on the stage, "Welcome, welcome!" He announced with his loud booming voice. The crowd that had grown bigger clapped. "Oh how I wished we could include all of the other centrals of the kingdom to partake in this event! And we could even have this event in the main central in the middle of all of the centrals! Or even better, the castle!" The crowd cheered. The announcer smiled, "This year's eating event…"

"Eating event?" Elsa asked with curiosity.

"…Will be…" The announcer took out and envelope, opening it up and reading it, "A chocolate eating contest!"

The crowd cheered in excitement. Elsa's eyes widened while Anna gave her own silent cheer of excitement, not wanting to expose that the queen and the princess were hiding and watching nearby until later.

"You know the rules folks!" The announcer smiled, "Who wants to partake in this lovely event?"

Anna stepped out with a grin.

Elsa gasped, "Anna don't you-"

"We will!" Anna yelled and raised her hand up.

At first the announcer didn't pay any mind to them, thinking they were somebody ordinary, "Yes. Okay sure…" He looked up, finally spotting whose voice it had even come from. The announcer turned a ghostly white as his jaw dropped and he bowed.

The crowd turned back in confusion, gasping and taking a few steps back and bowing. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!"

"Yep. That's our names!" Anna waved to everybody.

Elsa put back on her queenly personality, seeing how many people were watching her now. "Anna. Please. I do not wish to partake in such childish event."

Anna raised an eyebrow with a grin, "Why? Cause you know you'll lose against me?"

"Do not be ridiculous. I could very well beat you."

"Aw you're so funny Elsa! Just face it, I'm better at chocolate eating than you are! We've already seen all the times you stuff your face with chocolate, but little have we seen _me_ stuffing my face because I do it off-screen!"

"Wait what?" Elsa shook her head as she focused again. Anna? Better than her? At _chocolate_ eating?! She cleared her throat, "Very well. I accept the challenge."

"Well good." Anna took Elsa's wrist and led her up the steps of the stage. "Hi everyone!" She waved to all of the crowd looking up at them with unreadable expressions on their faces. Both of them took a seat in the middle of the table.

The announcer sweat-dropped, becoming incredibly nervous that the _queen_ and the princess were there that day. "Eh… Uh… Um… Any other contestants?" He waited for some reply from the crowd, smiling hear somebody speak up.

"You do see that they are _Queen Elsa_ and _Princess Anna_ am I correct? The two used to be young princesses that would request as much chocolate as they could and never got sick even considering _how_ much they ate?"

The announcer got nervous again, "Yes well…"

Another person in the crowd chipped in, "And it would be quite interesting to see which of the two could eat the most chocolate now."

The announcer sighed, "Then it's settled. This event has been changed to the queen and the princess' chocolate eating contest." The crowd cheered. "Bring forth the chocolate!" He announced, adding on an almost inaudible, "That was supposed to be meant for twelve other contestants too."

Anna giggled in her seat, "Isn't this exciting Elsa!"

Elsa tensed up in her seat, still focusing on all the people watching. "I don't know… I might want to leave… They're all watching me."

"Elsa! You're queen! They're supposed to be watching you! You can't be nervous just because people are looking up to you!"

"Well yeah but they're going to watch me stuff my face with chocolate. And I can't win if I try to be ladylike either so that's not an option."

"Just relax!" Anna brought out a blindfold, "Here! If this makes it better. Just pretend nobody's watching I guess. C'mon like half the crowd is rooting for you to win! Too bad they're going to be let down when you won't anyway." She grinned.

Elsa sighed, snatching the blindfold from her and tying it around. "And this is so you don't have any smart ideas." She flicked her hand up, crafting a snow blindfold on Anna's eyes.

Anna shrugged, feeling the coolness of the snow blindfold. "Alright."

Both of them held their blindfold up a bit, watching as two outrageously large plates of chocolate were brought out in front of them. "Woooah!" They stared at the two mountains in amazement, having to bend their heads all the way back to see the top. "Guess we won't need blindfolds after all since we can't even see the crowds anymore." They set their blindfolds down onto whatever of the table wasn't taken up the by massive plates with their many chocolates.

"Ready?" The announcer started. "Set?"

Elsa and Anna got ready, leaning in a bit to the chocolate and giving each other a look of 'you're so going down!'

"Go!"

Immediately they started. Elsa's eyes sparkled once her mouth tasted the sweet chocolate, getting rid of her unease of what people thought of her, and began scarfing down chocolate with the determination to beat Anna in the contest.

Meanwhile Anna was going at her fast speed as she too stuffed her face with chocolate.

Bit by bit, they began to speed up their chocolate eating as they got more and more sugar crazy.

"Uh…" The announcer spoke, "Does anybody else think this may have been a bad idea?" He sighed seeing the crowd's bright faces.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

The crowds chanted.

"You're going down shrimp!" Elsa growled and laughed evilly as she stuffed her face with more and more chocolate.

"Not in a million years!" Anna growled back with the same look of evil as she shoved even more chocolate in her mouth.

Their eyes were chocolate crazy as they ate.

"Aren't you afraid to get fat?" Elsa called out.

"Haha! No way! I've got a high metabolololism!"

"Metabolism?"

"Yeah that!"

"Well tough nubs so do I!"

They scarfed even more chocolate down.

"Just give up already!" Anna gritted through her teeth.

"No! I'm obviously going to be winning!" Elsa continued.

All of this wasn't even five minutes before they finished both of their plates each. They looked at the empty plates in confusion, turning over to the announcer with the same chocolate evil crazy face. "Give us more!" They growled out together.

The announcer yelped in fear, "Y-yes. More!" He snapped his fingers and more plates were brought out and laid before the two sisters. They started again and continued stuffing their faces.

* * *

"Give us more!"

"Y-Your Majesty! That is the seventh mountain of chocolate plates you have both eaten!"

"Then who wins?!"

"Nobody, Your Highness! Or you both do! Either way!"

Both Elsa and Anna snapped up from their chairs, slamming their hands down at the table causing the announcer to shrink back in fear. "We need to finish this!" They yelled together and ran off the stage, making a sugar dash towards the castle. "Kaaaaaai! Geeeerda!" Both of them passed by the castle gates, confusing the guards on top, and barged through the castle doors. "Chooocolate! Give us some-"

A needle injected them both, Kai and Gerda standing nearby with a sigh. "Whose bright idea was it to give them so much chocolate?" Kai asked. Gerda thought for a bit, "Why, the chocolate eating contest of course!"

Elsa and Anna passed out from whatever was inside the needles.

"Sorry Your Majesty. It is for the best." Doctors picked the two up and began carrying them away.

Kai sighed and shook his head with a smile, "What a handful they are."

Gerda smiled back, "Indeed."

* * *

**Wow I actually want to write a whole chapter involving Elsa and Anna's chocolate crazy side now. I don't really know how to explain it. Would it be considered hyper? I'd say it makes them like evil chocolate-loving animals lol. Over-competitive and eating all the chocolate they can find kind of deal. And snapping at people.**

**-Frozen Popsicle Babies!**

**-Yes, Anna just called for a painting of Elsa with the babies. **

**-Oh I also mentioned Elsa's way of speaking in this chapter. I've been doing it in all the chapters actually. When Elsa's talking to Anna or she's somehow messed up or something (Aka maybe she's drunk), I allow her to use contractions. (Don't, Wouldn't, Doesn't). But when she's talking formally (along with everybody else talking formally) I make her use the full phrase. (Do not, Would not, Does not) Did anybody notice? :P**

* * *

**Wow! Hey you guys! I don't really have the time to reply to all of you (I'm sorry!) So I'll just reply to you all at once. Just remember that I _do_ read your guy's reviews!**

**First off, Thank you! Yes you! The one reading this! Thank you very much! I love you!**

**-I see that you're all accepting my headcanons of Elsa and her teddy bears and Elsa's hate for celery. Thank you. Reading your requests involving the subjects makes me pretty happy! And you guys even read each other's requests and talk about it! (Cough I'm with asdfg on this one, wouldn't it be too mean for Anna to give away Elsa's teddy bears? Don't worry you guys! I've still got ideas on how to make it work anyway!)**

**-Thank you very much for requests! It means a lot and it gives me so many fun ideas to write involving your requests!**

**-And thank _you_ my followers and favoriters! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see a notification that somebody had favorited/followed this story!**

* * *

**Woah you can really see how much I've changed since the first couple of chapters. I write with more confidence now. I kind of even want to rewrite the first few chapters to make them better but I'm far too lazy to do so and it gives me a reminder of how I used to write these Frozen stories.**


	14. Bear With Me

**So I've been getting a lot of questions about who would I pair Elsa up if I absolutely HAVE to pair her up. Even still I think Elsa's fine by herself. But if I _have_ to pair her... Honestly I still wouldn't pair her up with Jack Frost. Wouldn't. Sorry. But... maybe... Kristoff? (Sorry Kristanna!) Ice is his life and I like that they're the same age so... *Shrugs* Still that's only if I have to pair her up with someone. Elsa is an independent woman that don't need nobody! **

**.**

**Alright! This request has certainly become the talk of the... chapter? Talk of the... fanfiction? Yeah let's go with that.**

**This request originated from UnnamedArchivist (Which involved Elsa and her teddy bears!) and then was spoken about by Celery sucks then asdfg. Then there was a similar request made by Frozen Addict (I didn't use your whole request though). And then! Guest gave a suggestion on how to do it. And then another similar request made by Evil Miss Moo then agreed on by Addicted. Then finally by Guest who also wanted to see how this would end up.**

**Did I forget anyone?**

**Also another important thing, I wrote it how I wanted it to go and didn't exactly use all of your guys ideas. So sorry if you are let down because of it. (I'm letting Elsa keep Fluffy the Cat.)**

****Setting: Summer? Or Fall maybe. Children are afraid of Elsa by the way.****

* * *

****~Story Title: "Bear With Me"~****

* * *

"Woah! The castle is so big on the inside!"

"Wow! I'm so glad my mommy made me do this!"

"My dad brought me here."

The children stopped talking after waiting for a couple of minutes at the entrance of the castle. "Um…" One child spoke up, "Who's going to show us around?" He wondered. Another kid spoke up, "I hope it's not some old person! That would ruin the whole thing and make it boring!" The rest of the small group of children all agreed.

A smaller child spoke up too, "W-What if the queen i-is showing us around?" She asked with an almost frightened tone. All of the children gasped and began to get nervous also. "Oh… She's scary…"

Suddenly they were all cut off when a voice came from above the staircase. "Hey. You shouldn't make assumptions about somebody you haven't even met yet!" Anna came sliding down the spiral staircases and across the floor to in front of the group of children. "If I know my sister she's the nicest, coolest person you would ever meet in your lives!"

The children began jumping up and down in excitement, "Princess Anna! Princess Anna! Wow what are you doing here, Princess Anna?"

Anna grinned, "I my sweet little children, live here. And also I am going to be your tour guide for the day! Sorry I'm late though! I had to take care of a couple of things before we could start."

"Hooray!" They began talking to each other out of excitement about what a fun time they would have now that Princess Anna was showing them around.

Anna laughed as she watched them. Now that the castle gates were opened, the parents had requested a tour for the children of the inside of the castle which both Elsa and Anna had agreed to, seeing nothing wrong about it. Anna figured that either she or Elsa should be the tour guide instead of a servant to give the children the whole effect since they were the royalty of the kingdom in the first place. But Elsa was kind of… busy at the moment… as you can say.

"Princess Anna? Are we going to meet Queen Elsa on this tour?" A little girl asked, not sounding so scared about it like the others had. "She must be very busy right?"

Anna looked down at her with a guilty look, "Eh… Probably not… Elsa's kind of-"

A guard came rushing down the stairs in panic, "Your Highness! She broke through the first barrier!"

"Ah!" Anna jumped up and began running back to the stairs, "All you children wait a bit!" She commanded the confused group of children.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice could be heard from upstairs, "Why are you –ah… ah… ACHOO!"

"Get back inside Elsa!" Anna's voice could also be heard also, "Seriously! How many times have I told you to _rest_ when you're sick?! Sheesh! -Somebody get me a coil of rope! Oh thank you.- ELSA! Get back here!" There was a crash and a lot of running footsteps. "I got her!" Anna's voice was out of breath. "Here! Tie her down on the bed so she can't escape again. And if she does then just stab her with one of those needle thingies!" She came running back down the stairs back to the children. "Okay I'm back." Anna spoke as she fixed her hair again.

They all just looked at her with a confused and surprised look.

Anna sighed, "Yeah… Elsa's sick."

"Queens get sick?" A boy asked in confusion.

Anna laughed, "Of course queens get sick! Just like you and me. So you probably won't get to meet her since she's hopefully sleeping."

Somebody raised their hand in the middle of the crowd. "Can we go see the queen sleep?"

Anna looked down in confusion, "Uh… No. That's pretty creepy." She focused and squinted a bit at the person's voice it had come from seeing something a bit off from him, "Wait a second…"

It was an old short man wearing a hat to disguise himself.

"You aren't even a kid! Get out of here you creep! Guards!" Anna summoned the guards to take the man away. She sighed watching him get dragged away and thrown out of the castle gates. "Seriously…" Anna held her head in annoyance, "Anyway! Any questions before we start?" She looked down at the children again making sure that they were all children this time.

A boy raised his hand, "So we won't get to meet Queen Elsa at all? How will we know that she's nice if we can't even meet her?"

Anna knelt down to their level with a smile, "Who's the one providing all you children with clothes, food, and a good place to sleep?"

"Our parents?" The children answered unsurely.

"Right! And who do you think is the one making sure there's stuff for your parents to be able to buy and give to you all from the other kingdoms? Who do you think is the one keeping us all from destruction and working all day and night to make sure the kingdom is safe?"

They all looked at each other, "Queen Elsa?"

Anna nodded, "There ya go! Elsa even wanted to be with all of you today too but she overworked herself and now she's stuck in bed." There was a crash coming from upstairs. "Use the needle!" Anna yelled up and turned back to the children, "Hopefully she'll stay stuck in bed. Any other questions?"

A girl raised her hand, "Can we at least go see Queen Elsa to wish her into getting better?"

Anna looked over the group again, "None of you are creepy old men right?" She thought about it, cringing when remembering what happens when Elsa sneezes, "That might not be a good idea either… Sorry! I promise you'll all meet her someday okay? Any other questions?"

They shook their heads.

Anna smiled, "Okay! Don't worry if you have another question! You have the whole day to ask if you want to! Now let's go!" She got up to a standing position and motioned for them all to follow. They all grinned and bounced around as they followed after her.

* * *

"And now we are passing the dining room where Elsa and I eat along with anybody else who wants to eat with us! You know if Elsa lets them. We'll be eating in there for lunch later!"

"Hooray!" The children look around the large dining room in awe. They felt the high-class table and chairs and took a look at all the plants and lights. "Wow."

Anna clapped her hands, "C'mon now! We've gotta finish the tour before lunch remember?"

"Yeah!" They all ran back to her excitedly. "Princess Anna?" One began to ask, "Can we go see your room? I want to see what kind of room a princess sleeps in!"

Anna had to think about that one for a bit… Where was Elsa sleeping again? Oh right, Elsa's in her own room being kept away from all the work nearby. "Yeah sure!" She agreed. As long as Elsa doesn't somehow break out of her room and get over there.

"Yay!" The children jumped with excitement. "We're going to see Princess Anna's room! Can we go now, Princess Anna?"

Anna shrugged, "Why not." She began to lead them up the spiral staircases. Please Elsa, don't break free right now. Anna hoped to herself as they passed by her door. "Right this way!"

The children watched with curiosity as they passed by a snowflake door being guarded by a couple of guards. Only actually the guards were positioned the opposite way as if they were going to stop whoever was inside from getting out. "This way you guys!" They heard Anna's voice down the hallway and rushed after her.

Anna smiled as they ran into her room giggling their heads off as they looked around everywhere.

"Princess Anna!" A guard came rushing to her, his uniform unorganized as if he had been running. "She got out through the window!"

Anna gasped, "I told you to use the needle!"

"We did! Unfortunately it only has such a small effect on those who are sick!"

"How does that even work like that?!"

"We do not know!"

Anna sighed and turned back to the children that ignored their conversation, "Stay here for a bit okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay!" The children said together in a chorus as they continued snooping around Anna's room.

Anna ran all the way back to Elsa's room, seeing the door already open and all the guards inside leaning out the window. "Where'd she go?" Anna pushed past them all and leaned out the window also. "There!" She pointed, finding Elsa all the way down at the courtyard. Anna actually jumped out of the window this time and slid down the tiled rooftops, jumping at the last minute off the roof to make a landing on the floor. "Elsa!"

"Let it go… Let it –ah…ah… ACHOO!" Elsa sniffed and rubbed her nose in annoyance. She continued singing the song softly and making random spurts of ice from her hands, "The cold never bothered me anyway…"

Anna sighed as she dug her way out of the snow mountain, "Elsa get back in your room."

"But I want to sleep… with Fluffy…"

"I thought Fluffy was in your room."

"Oh…" Elsa giggled as she rubbed her nose, "Oh yeah… I forgot. Can I have a real Fluffy?"

Anna sighed, "You want a cat?"

Elsa nodded with a sniffle.

"Fine. But you can't have a cat until you're all better!"

"Aw! Please Anna…?! I'll feeeeeed it… and cleeeean it… and…" She paused as she tried to think of another idea, "…feeeed it…"

"Elsa you already said 'feed it'. Come on let's go back. I'm in the middle of a tour!"

"I don't want to…"

"Too bad." Anna whistled up to Elsa's window and a coil of rope came sliding down. She caught the rope in her hands and tied Elsa up as quick as a flash before Elsa could escape. "There we go." Anna clapped her hands together.

"What the… Hey!" Elsa struggled to break free. "Ah…ah… ACHOO!"

Anna sighed as she broke out of the snow mountain again, "Alright let's go! I'll tell the chefs to give you some soup." She began pushing Elsa inside, all the way back up to her bedroom.

* * *

"Okay I'm back!" Anna stepped foot back into her room where the children still stayed inside after making sure that Elsa had fallen asleep. It didn't look like Elsa would be waking up for a while after that so Anna took that as her chance to go back to the children.

"Princess Anna!" They jumped around at the sight of her, "Hey Princess Anna? You don't have any teddy bears in here?" They asked curiously.

Anna shook her head 'no', "Do you want teddy bears though?"

"Yeah!" They grinned.

"Okay. Then that's where our next stop will be! Onwards my army!" Anna began marching out the room and down the hallway.

"Onwards!" The children yelled together as they marched after her and giggled.

Countless hallways later, Anna finally made a stop at two ordinary doors. "Here we are! Welcome children!" She opened the two doors at the same time, "To the teddy bear paradise!" Anna gave a small smile seeing the number of teddy bears in the room.

The children's eyes sparkled as they ran inside. "Hooray!" They cheered, all of them grabbing as many teddy bears as they could and began playing with them.

"Yup." Anna watched.

"Can we keep them?!" A child asked.

Anna hummed in thought, "Why not?" She shrugged and the children cheered again as they looked for more teddy bears. "Oh by the way it's a gift from Elsa!"

* * *

Elsa woke up from her slumber a couple of hours later. She drowsily rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Relax." Elsa said, hearing the gasps of the guards nearby outside her door as they readied their positions to stop her. "I am okay now." She got out of bed, picking up Fluffy the Cat with her as she began to make her way out the doors.

"Um… Your Majesty? Do you wish to change clothing before you leave?"

Elsa looked down at her sleeping gown, "Oh right…" She walked back inside and closed her door so they wouldn't see her. Using her magic, Elsa created herself an ice dress from her sleeping gown. Oh well, she could just turn it back into a sleeping gown again later. Opening the doors again Elsa exited her room, cat stuffed animal in hand.

The guards watched unsurely as if she was really okay or not. But they let her pass anyway with a bow.

Elsa wasn't sure where she was going exactly, a bit still sleepy to think correctly. But she continued down the long hallways anyway until eventually she ended up right in front of the doors to her teddy bear collection room. With a shrug, Elsa opened the two doors only to be greeted by…

…nothing?

She blinked a few times and closed the doors again. Counting a couple of second, Elsa reopened the doors as if the teddy bears would magically appear.

Still, there was nothing. She tried a couple of more times but still there would be nothing.

Elsa stared into the empty room with wide eyes. What caught her attention was hearing the sounds of children laughter from down below in the dining room. She closed the doors again with surprise as she began speed-walking her way down the stairs all the way to the dining room, a quick trail of ice following behind.

"Anna?!" Elsa opened the dining room doors, she gasped at what she saw. Each seat on the dining table was filled with a child and a couple of teddy bears. She didn't pay attention to what teddy bear was where or who, them being teddy bears was enough. The children giggled with laughter as they made their teddy bears 'eat' the food, not caring that the bears began to get dirty.

"Oh hey Elsa!" Anna walked over, "Glad to see you're okay!"

"W-What is…? W-Why are they…?"

"Oh! Yeah I gave them the teddy bears and even said it was a gift from you!" Anna cupped her hands over her mouth as she called, "Hey everybody! Say thank you to Elsa!"

The children looked over in surprise, "Thank you Queen Elsa!" They sang together in a chorus and returned back to their meals.

"Isn't it great Elsa?" Anna giggled, "They've told me that they barely get so many teddy bears at home so isn't it great to see them so happy now that they have a few more each?"

Elsa watched as the children continued laughing and giggling as they played with their new bears. "B-But…!" She cringed seeing them dirty the bears even more and wanted to ever so badly snatch them all back. "T-They…" But she couldn't. What kind of cruel monster would take back teddy bears after having them given away and seeing the joyful faces of the children?

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked in worry.

Elsa ignored her with wide eyes as she continued watching.

"Hey! I want that one!" A child ran over to another child and attempted to snatch the teddy bear out of his hands.

"Hey! I got it first!" The child held onto the teddy bear. They began tugging and pulling on the teddy bear until eventually it ripped into bits, cotton flying everywhere.

That was enough for Elsa, she turned around and slammed the doors open as she walked out. The children were too busy arguing and playing to notice.

"Elsa? Elsa?!" Anna reopened the doors ran after her. "Elsa what's wrong?!" She caught up to her, seeing her head down facing the floor as she held herself. "…Elsa?"

Elsa stopped walking, slowly lifting her head up and looking at her straight in the eyes.

Anna gasped, "Woah…Are you… crying?!"

Elsa sniffed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. She held Fluffy the Cat close as she pushed past Anna and continued walking.

Anna was too surprised to move. Seeing her sister cry like that was like getting stabbed in the heart with an infinite number of knives. And it was even worse that she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was somehow her fault. "Elsa…?" Anna whispered as she watched her leave. She may as well be on the verge of crying as well.

Anna walked back to the dining room to check up on the children again. She watched the children continue playing with the bears trying to figure out what had set Elsa off. "Everybody stay in the dining room okay?" Anna commanded the children. They nodded, allowing her to leave. "Elsa!" Anna ran down the hallway after Elsa.

It wasn't too hard to figure out which way Elsa had went, the dangerously frozen ice around made it obvious. "Elsa!" Anna yelled again as she followed the trail, "Woah!" She ducked right as an ice spike stabbed out of the wall. Still she continued on, jumping over and ducking under ice spikes that would appear out of nowhere along the wall.

Anna ran up the spiral staircase, remembering to try to not trip on the ice, still after the trail. She ran past Elsa's door noticing that the trail didn't lead into there and continued down the hallway, making a turn when the trail did. Anna sighed but couldn't help but give a small smile seeing where the trail ended. "She hid in my room?" Carefully Anna opened the door, "Elsa…? Are you in here?"

Sniffing inside told her that she was correct.

Anna opened the door wider and walked inside. "I'm coming in." She looked around in confusion seeing no more ice around to tell her where Elsa was. "Where'd you go?" Anna began looking around her room even inside drawers because who knows where Elsa would be hiding. "Aha!" She flipped over from her bed, lifting up the long blanket that revealed Elsa hiding underneath the bed.

"W-wait don't come in…" Elsa spoke, her speech not very understandable since she would sniff between words.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm crying."

"That gives me all the more reason to go in."

"And I-I might hurt you…"

Anna rolled her eyes, blowing strands of hair out of her face. "I'm not afraid remember? You wouldn't hurt me on purpose." She fell down onto the floor and began army-crawling her way under the bed beside Elsa. "Hello."

Elsa didn't reply to her this time, covering her face with her knees as she lay sideways to fit under the bed.

Anna just looked around, kicking her legs up and down since only half of her body was actually under the bed. "Wow the cleaners do a decent job in cleaning." She noticed, "Barely a speck of dust under here." Anna found Fluffy the Cat sitting nearby Elsa. Gently she picked him up and began playing with his tiny little paws.

She didn't speak for a while after that, continuing on playing with Fluffy. But the quieter she was, the more she could hear Elsa sniffling right next to her. Anna sighed as she lay her head down onto the floor, "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head and attempted to wipe her tears away.

"C'mon." Anna pretended to be Fluffy and began to move his little legs towards Elsa. "You can tell me! I'm Fluffy!" She spoke in a squeaky voice to speak for Fluffy. "It's okay Mama Elsie!"

Anna smiled hearing Elsa slightly laugh in between sniffles.

"Don't call me that." Elsa giggled as she wiped more tears away.

Anna placed Fluffy right next to Elsa's head, deciding she should change the subject until later. "So today you were sick again! And you wouldn't believe it! This old man pretended to be a child and even _asked_ if we could go see you sleep!"

Elsa uncovered her face and gave a weird look at Anna, "What?"

"Yeah I know right?! I told the guards to kick him out though so it's okay!"

"Wait. No it's not! That's creepy!"

"Nah… A lot of people would pay to just see you sleep. I would know. I have the coin stash from it in my wardrobe."

"Anna!" Elsa laughed as she nudged her. She paused, "Wait… are you serious?"

Anna laughed seeing Elsa's serious and crept out face, "No! Of course not! I'd push somebody off a cliff if they tried to do anything to you!"

"Good to know…" Elsa giggled as she wiped more tears away. She noticed Fluffy nearby, taking him and hugging him.

Anna let her calm down for a bit before finally asking again, "So what's wrong?"

Elsa looked sadly to the side as more tears began to form.

Anna sighed as she scooted over, "Say cheese!" She giggled, taking both corners of Elsa's mouth with her fingers and pushing them up as if Elsa were smiling herself. "Turn that frown upside down!" That didn't really work since her 'smile' didn't match with the crying eyes she had. So instead Anna took Elsa's chin and began moving her mouth open and closed, "_Hello everybody_!" She changed her voice as if to match Elsa's voice and moved Elsa's mouth to her words. "_I'm Elsa_!"

Still Elsa's expression didn't change.

So Anna continued, "_And I like warm hugs! La la la la la la!"_ Anna giggled again since it almost looked like Elsa was saying those words herself. "_I am the Queen of Arendelle! Hear me roar! Roooooaaaaar_!"

Finally Elsa couldn't help but give a small smile.

Anna grinned at her reaction and continued, "_My sister Anna is the greatest, warmest, coolest, nicest, most beautiful person ever! I also like chocolate! I'm going to allow Anna to eat chocolate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Hooray_!"

Elsa moved away from Anna's hand, "In your dreams." She giggled.

Anna changed back to her normal voice, "Aw man! Please?"

"No." Elsa giggled again.

Anna laughed, "Oh well. At least you aren't so sad about the teddy bears anymore!" She regretted saying those words right as they left her mouth and even used both hands to slap her own mouth shut. Anna groaned, seeing Elsa's gloomy and crying side return. "Oops." She sighed, "Hey… Is that really what you're so sad about? The children having those teddy bears?"

Elsa nodded as she held Fluffy closer.

"They haven't really done much to them if you want them. Only just dirty them, rip them, maybe drool on them –Oh." She slapped herself, catching on with what she was just saying. "Oops…"

Elsa had shrunk back and winced with each word Anna said, imagining each thought inside her head.

"Sorry." Anna apologized guiltily. She started to get a bit annoyed after a while that Elsa wouldn't reply to her again. "Elsa? Seriously what's wrong? I know because of the whole teddy bear thing but I honestly don't have a clue on why you're crying about it. It's not that big of a deal."

Elsa finally snapped, glaring at Anna with now anger. "Don't know why I'm crying about it?!" She left the tears that were now streaming down her face again, "Why wouldn't I be crying about it?!"

Anna looked at her in surprise.

"This is all your fault!"

This time Anna got angry, "What?! _My _fault?! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"You did everything wrong!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Those stuffed animals were my favorite things in the whole world! I've collected them since I was born and I _still_ had them up until now! But no! You had to just give them all away like they were just ordinary things! We even made a couple of memories with some of them from when we were younger when we _did_ play with each other! And you just- And all the-!" She started crying even more, not able to finish what she was trying to say.

Anna just processed all of her words, fitting in all the puzzle pieces together. Her anger diminished greatly until she burst into laughter figuring out what was wrong.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Elsa growled angrily at her through her tears.

Anna grinned and shuffled her way out of the bed. "Ohhh! I see what happened now! Here let's go!" She tried dragging Elsa out.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa spat out.

Anna was a bit hurt by that but shrugged it off knowing why Elsa was acting like that in the first place. "I've got to show you something."

"What could you _possibly_ show me now?"

Anna's eye twitched in annoyance, "Get out!" She ducked down, grabbing both of Elsa's ankles and tried dragging her out.

"Ah!" Elsa tried to hold onto the floor to stay inside.

"I've! Got! To! Show! You! Something!" Anna spoke as she tried with all her might to make Elsa let go.

"No!" Elsa began shooting snow out in defense.

"Hey!" Anna dodged them, "Elsa seriously! You've got it all wrong! Stop shooting ice!" She grunted and with one last pull got Elsa out while simultaneously being flung back in the process. But before Elsa could try to hide again, Anna got up and tackled her. "Come with me!"

"Ah no!" Elsa struggled to escape.

"Let's go!" Luckily Anna was stronger and began dragging Elsa out the room.

"Let me go!" Elsa began thrashing around, "Or I'll freeze your hands off!"

"We both know you wouldn't so let's go." Anna dragged Elsa by her arms down the hallways, leading her straight for the room where their parents used to sleep.

"What are we doing here?!" Elsa struggled to escape again.

"You'll see." Anna pushed open the big doors and dragged Elsa inside. "Look!" She motioned inside the room and looked down, sighing seeing Elsa squeezing her eyes shut so she couldn't see. "Elsa open your freaking eyes!"

"No!" Elsa continued to try to escape.

"Elsa! Listen to me! Open your eyes and look!"

Elsa didn't want to open her eyes, but her curiosity got the best of her and she ended up opening them anyway.

"There! See?!" Anna motioned to the room again.

Elsa looked inside the room with wide eyes.

There, filling the room to the brim, sat all of her teddy bears. Each and every one of them.

"Huh?" Elsa finally stood up on her own and hesitantly walked in. She picked one up, making sure that they were in fact the real deal. They were. She could just tell that they were hers by the way each of them looked. "How did…? Huh?"

Anna stood by the doorway with a smile, "I finally figured out that you thought I gave away all of _your_ teddy bears."

"Huh?" Elsa turned around.

"Yeah. Before I started the tour, I decided to move all of your teddy bears into our parent's room because I figured the children wouldn't want to go inside this room at all. So I thought, 'What a great idea! So they won't try to take any of Elsa's teddy bears!' But then! I remembered that it would mean leaving your teddy bear room empty! So I took all of my teddy bears from the storage and put them inside so the children wouldn't ask questions on why it was empty in the first place. Then I decided, 'Hey I'll just give all of my teddy bears away! I don't really use them anymore!' And I even said they were from you so the children would think you're nice! -which you are!"

"Huh?"

Anna sighed, "I gave away all of my teddy bears. Not yours. Didn't you notice the smaller amount and the difference in them?"

Elsa shook her head, "I just saw my teddy bear room empty and all the children holding teddy bears so I just kind of assumed…" She began to tear up again.

Anna gasped, "Woah! Don't cry again! Please! I'm sorry!"

Elsa shook her head, "It's not that." She gave a soft smile and giggled, "Thank you... And sorry for… snapping at you earlier…"

Anna smiled, "No problem! And it's fine. I probably would have done the same if I thought that too!"

They both grinned at each other.

"Want to go finish the tour with me? The children really wanted to meet you." Anna suggested.

Elsa nodded as she wiped away the last few tears, "Yeah. That would be fun."

"Cool! Let's go!"

* * *

A couple of days later…

"Ahh!" Anna came barging into Elsa's room, box in hand. She was out of breath, falling onto the floor from exhaustion. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned around from her desk, seeing Anna's dress beat up, ripped, and dirty. "Anna what did you do?!" She gasped and ran over.

Anna looked up with a grin and a scratched up face, "I finally found one!" She held the box up, "Even requesting from other kingdoms if they had it! Finally! I tried to find one that looked exactly the same! –Of course it can't be _exactly_ the same but its close enough!"

"Why are you all dirty and beat up-looking?!"

"Um… I tripped on the way here because I was excited to show you this. Actually I think I tripped four times… In some thorns too. Here!" Anna pushed the box into Elsa's arms. "Hurry and open it!" She giggled.

Elsa took the box from her in confusion. "What is this?"

"Just open it!"

Delicately Elsa put the box in her lap, taking the lid off carefully as Anna watched with proud eyes at what was inside. She gave an inaudible gasp at what she saw and froze in her spot from shock.

"Mew." The kitten resembling Fluffy the Cat mewed from inside.

* * *

**And that's how you do it! *Dust hands off* I think I just pulled a Hans. Making somebody think one thing (In this case Anna giving away all of Elsa's teddy bears) only to hit them with the truth later on (Anna actually gave her own away) But I probably did that poorly and you all guessed it before it was revealed lol**

**\- ... I would pay to see Elsa sleep... ****_All of you: *Slaps*_ ****I'm kidding! Ahaha! ...maybe... _All of you again: *Slaps*_ Seriously though, we only get to see Anna sleep in the movie. Elsa wasn't really sleeping (was she? She woke up pretty fast then) when they were children so I wouldn't count that.**

**-I just noticed that I almost always make Anna tie Elsa up in a rope when she's trying to catch her. Humor Effect!**

**-I made Elsa sick again because I needed a reason for her not to be there at first. I was just going to make her sleep through the whole thing but I realized that even if a Queen like Elsa is exhausted, she wouldn't want to just sleep when there's work to do. And also she gets a real-life Fluffy the Cat in the end! Hooray!**

* * *

****Also **UnnamedArchivist, no your idea wasn't mean. I actually really like it! I was saying that it wouldn't be very Anna-ish if Anna was the one getting rid of the teddy bears. That's all. Sorry about that!******

******Thank you everybody for reviewing again! You guys seriously have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you laughed at this one part or that you really love this fic! Or maybe you do know how happy it makes me. Anyway your reviews are so much fun to read and I also like the requests that give me so many ideas to write about from it!******

******And thank you all you readers, favoriters, and followers too! I love you all!******


	15. Plan: Chocolate Craze

**I'd rather ship Elsa with Anna before I ship her with Hans... And that's saying something. Anyway I'll reply to those who answered me in the last random beginning Author Comment hehe. Guest777: Aw thanks! Elsa's seriously out of everybody's league xD Guest reader: I wasn't saying I'd pair them up since I prefer Elsa alone. Also I actually dislike the Jack Frost ship as implied in the last note hehe. Guest: I might just make a separate story for Kristelsa actually... It could be like a new challenge for me working with a ship I'm not too familiar or something lol.**

**.**

**Okay! This chapter is a chapter involving a LOT of your guys requests! Or at least the most so far! The main theme of the story goes to *drumroll* Guest12345! (Getting Anna and others to get Elsa to loosen up with some chocolate?) Guest1  would also like to see a chocolate Elsa along with wazzy593 and Guest! **

**Additional appreciated requests added for the story are *another drumroll* Justanotherfan and Frozenfan! (Elsa and her reaction to spicy food) then asdfg (What would happen if Elsa was set on fire?) then Guest (Elsa and Anna playing ice hockey [a rather short version]) then Frozenfan again! (Wondering if Elsa's tongue can get stuck on a frozen pole)**

** I'm really sorry if I missed you somehow! Going through all of the reviews over and over again gets really tiresome. (Especially when looking for the next request to write. I lost my place so I have no idea where I left off.)**

**Setting: Winter**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Plan: Chocolate Craze"~**

* * *

"Huh… Imported spices huh…?" Anna observed the odd red bottle before her, pondering on what to do with it. She turned it over, "Warning: Use at own risk. Extremely spicy. One drop is more than enough. Of course, I'm just a bottle so do whatever you want. But don't say I didn't warn you. I am labeled as warning afterall." She turned it back, "Huh…" Anna rubbed her chin staring at her dinner plate and back to the spice bottle. "I guess a little spice wouldn't hurt."

She brought the bottle over, grinning as she open the cap and immediately turned the bottle over her dinner meat that was on top of everything else to get a drop of the sauce. Of course, maybe she should have checked how the opening was designed before turning it over completely. Anna gasped as nearly half of the small bottle spilled out before she could turn it back upright. "Oh! Shoot…"

Anna whistled as she looked around the dining room, seeing nobody inside yet except for herself. She looked back down to her food, whistling some more as she flipped the meat drenched in hot sauce over to hide that there was even sauce in the first place. Looking for some way to dispose of her dish, Anna spotted Elsa's dinner right across. Thinking it over for a bit, Anna looked the opposite way as she leaned over the table to switch the plates so Elsa had her spicy plate instead.

"-Yes I know. Thank you." Elsa came barging into the doors just as Anna had completed the switch and was on the verge to sit back into her chair. Anna jumped in fright, having thought that she had been caught. But Elsa didn't see her as she continued speaking to some servants who followed after her. All the servants bowed, going back to their business.

Elsa plopped down in her seat with a tiresome sigh.

"Oh heeeey Elsa…!" Anna laughed nervously as she eyed the plate before Elsa.

Elsa gave her a small tired smile, "Hey Anna…" She sat back up straight in her seat and cleared her throat. "What do we have today?"

"Just… meat. And y'know… other things for the meat…" Anna laughed again, avoiding as much eye contact as she could.

Elsa laughed at Anna's description of the food before them.

Anna gulped and shrunk back in her seat as she watched Elsa begin to cut the meat apart. She tried to pretend to just casually eat her own plate of food too without actually touching it as she watched and waited for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa ate a piece.

Anna stopped breathing as the moment became even more suspenseful.

And just like that, Elsa's face turned red as she froze. A tear trickled down her face, evaporating from how hot her face had become.

Anna pretended not to notice but in reality she was watching out of the corner of her eyes with guilt.

After only a few seconds that felt like forever, Elsa finally had a bigger reaction, snapping up from her chair and taking her napkin, "AHHH!" She hissed, "Why the heck is this so spicy?! AH-" Elsa held the napkin to her tongue trying to get rid of the spice. She created outrageously frozen over ice cubes and popped them into her mouth.

Even more tears began to fall at how spicy it was. Elsa grabbed another napkin and covered her face with it as she wiped the tears away. But the more time that passed the spicier it became.

Elsa dropped everything as she hissed in pain again once nothing was working. She grabbed her cup that was already filled with water and chugged it down, not caring at that point what anyone thought of her and her reputation as queen if they were to enter. "Ah!" Elsa stuck her tongue out and panted to try to get it to stop burning. "Give me that!" She literally dived across the table, snatching Anna's cup of water and gulping it down also and slamming the cup back down onto the table.

"Ah!" Even more tears began to fall. By that point Elsa shoved snow and ice into her mouth, creating an ice pillow on the table and face planting into it. "I can't waste food either!" Her really muffled voice came from under.

Anna felt really guilty by then to the point where she decided she must admit her wrong. Or at least get what she deserves for doing that. "Um… Well my plate isn't spicy at all… You can have mine and I'll…" She gulped, "Eat yours…"

Elsa lifted her still red face up, "You will?!"

Anna sweat-dropped, "Uh… yeah." She agreed.

Elsa's eyes sparkled even while more tears fell, "Wow Anna. You're the best sister that I could ever ask for!"

"Yeah… I know…" Anna replied guiltily as she switched the plates. "And I hate myself for it…" She muttered, wincing as she observed the new (or technically old) plate before her while Elsa continued to bury her face in a pile of snow. "Let's get this over with…" Anna scarfed down the entire plate of spicy food in a flash, settling in her seat right after as she waited for the spice to kick in. She was afraid of what was to come.

Elsa had only eaten a small piece and had reacted like that already.

What would a whole plate do?

Anna was answered as her entire body heated up to a beat red. "AHH!" She screamed and began repeatedly slamming her face on the table.

Elsa just rested her chin on her snow pillow, having finally been able to calm down as she watched Anna's reaction with amusement. "Need some snow?"

Anna nodded vigorously, "Please…" She wheezed out as a river of tears streamed down her face.

Elsa blasted a snow mountain behind her which Anna ran up to and jumped in right away. "I totally saw you switch our plates earlier." She giggled.

"Yet you still ate it?" Anna's voice muffled from inside the snow mountain.

"I didn't know it would be spicy or anything. I just saw you switch the plates and got a little suspicious at first but made the mistake of shrugging it off. You're seriously the worst sister ever." Elsa laughed.

"But you love me for it!" Anna giggled. "Elsa I can't see."

"Why?"

"My eyes closed shut and are puffy from how spicy it was. And my mouth is kind of messed up now too."

"Want to stay in there for a while?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. I'll be eating then. _My_ plate is _normal_ right?"

"Yes."

Elsa sat straight again, "Good."

* * *

The next morning was a nice one. Anna stood by the large window out of habit as she watched the first real snowfall of the winter fall. Jumping up with excitement, Anna made a dash to Elsa's snowflake door. "Elsa?" She did her signature rhythmic knock like she almost always did. Anna began with a smile. "Do you wanna build a sn-"

The door slammed open before she could finish, Elsa standing on the other side.

"AH!" Anna screamed jumping a couple of feet in the air. "Oh! Elsa! Hi! Um… I didn't really expect the door to open for some reason because I kind of got used to it closed even though I- and um- I know you would open it now and the- all the- I mean- you surprised me." She smiled sheepishly.

Elsa yawned, "Let's go build a snowman…"

"Woah Elsa, are you okay?" Anna finally noticed Elsa's condition.

Elsa looked downright _exhausted_. From the really dark circles under her eyes and the partially open eyelids to the much more paler than normal skin. "I'm fine… So a snowman?"

Anna tilted to the side and peered inside Elsa's room seeing _stacks_ and _stacks_ of letters, contracts, and other documents. "Elsa… you need to stop working yourself so hard…"

"So you don't want to build a snowman…?"

"Of course I want to build a snowman. But your health comes first so a snowman can wait."

"I'm just going to go back to work then… Goodbye…" Elsa walked back into the room.

Anna frowned as she watched her, "Elsa! All this stress is going to make you age faster and make you look way older and wrinkly than you actually are!"

"It's fine…" Elsa waved her off, "I'm not going to just sleep when there's a kingdom to run…"

"Well the kingdom can _wait_! You need to go to sleep Elsa!" Anna marched into the room after her. "You stayed up all night last night didn't you?! And you were already really tired during dinner too!" She took her arm and dragged her to her bed.

"Anna…" Elsa glared at her once Anna shoved her down onto the bed.

"No. Not this time Elsa. Please go to sleep…" Anna begged her. "Please?"

"I _can't_! I need to finish the rest of-"

"I'll finish it! Just please go to sleep now Elsa… I'm begging you…"

Elsa looked up at her, seeing the strong sense of sincerity in her eyes. "Okay." She agreed with a sigh. "Okay… Fine…" Elsa curled up in bed and closed her eyes. And in a matter of seconds, fell asleep.

"Thank you." Anna smiled as she walked over to the desk surrounded by mountains of papers. "Uh… What to do first…"

"Has she really fallen asleep?" A voice by the doorway asked.

"Yeah." Anna turned around to see who it was, "Kai! Gerda!" She lit up with a smile, "Hi! Any recommendations on what I should start with?" Anna tapped her chin with the end of Elsa's calligraphy pen as she looked around.

They walked inside, "Princess Anna we will take care of it."

"What? Why?"

Kai sighed, "We have tried to get Queen Elsa to take a break for so long now yet she refused each and every offer. But now she has finally fallen asleep and we decided we must take it upon our duty to help. She has done so much for the kingdom, putting her own health last."

Anna snorted with a laugh, "No kidding. So what should I do then? I don't want to just make you do all the work while I told Elsa I would do it."

Kai and Gerda nodded to each other, turning back to her with a smile. "Well Princess Anna, it is your job to make sure she takes the rest of the _day_ off."

"But I doubt she'll want to go back to sleep when she wakes up."

"Then make sure she takes a break when she is awake." They both winked at her.

Anna paused to think about what they meant as they continued winking getting annoyed as she just continued staring at them with confusion. She gasped with a smile figuring out what they were requesting, "Ohhhh!" Anna giggled, "Alright I gotcha!" She winked back with a grin. "You can count on me! Oh by the way… uh… can you guys kind of take the work somewhere else while Elsa sleeps?"

They nodded, "But of course. We were to take the work elsewhere anyway without your reminder so that Queen Elsa may sleep in peace."

Anna nodded, "Gotcha. Well I've gotta go decide on _what_ to do when she wakes up! See ya! And thanks too!" She ran down the hallways, laughing as she tried to think of a plan.

* * *

"Huh…" Anna crossed her arms, sitting on her floor as she observed three different objects before her. Each of them most likely able to help in her plan.

The first was chocolate. The second was a bottle of wine. The third was a mysterious looking bottle labeled 'Sickness in a Bottle'.

Anna scratched her head as she looked at the last option, "Well… being sick isn't exactly a break so I can't use that one…" She took the sickness bottle out of the line. "Chocolate… or wine… chocolate… or wine…?" Anna sighed as she weighed her options. "Ah forget it." She got up grabbing both options, and went to get the rest of her supplies and to call for some assistance.

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna called as she ran out of the castle in search for wherever he may be. "Kristoff! Hey Kristoff!"

"What?" A distant voice somewhere around the stables asked.

"Oh there you are." Anna giggled as she spotted him and ran up to him. "Kristoff! I need your help!"

Kristoff pulled out a carrot, holding it out for Sven who stood next to him. "With?" He took the bitten half back and took a bite out of it.

"Here come with me!" Anna first ran up to Sven hitched onto the sled and released him, "Be free Sven!" Then she took Kristoff's arm and dragged him away back into the castle. "C'mon! We have to hurry before Elsa wakes up! Which is pretty soon since I took so long to get all my supplies and she probably won't want to sleep very long in the first place!"

Kristoff stumbled after her, "Okay okay! Ow!" He tripped on the floor, "What are we doing exactly?!"

"So I have mountains of chocolate ready to use to give to Elsa for her to eat. And she needs to eat all of it."

"Wait…" Kristoff questioned, "I thought when either of you eats too much chocolate you go in a chocolate frenzy."

"We do!" Anna admitted without hesitation, "That's kind of the point here though. Well, _I'm_ not going to be eating so much chocolate this time so I'll be fine. But Elsa on the other hand _has_ to not be fine." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she continued dragging him along, "Hm… it takes around only three mountains of chocolate to get me like that… I think… so… Elsa needs to eat at least four mountains."

"Uh huh… And how do you plan to shove four mountains of chocolate in Elsa's mouth after she knows better from what happened _last_ time?"

"Easy! Well I kind of need your help for that. But her eating all the chocolate won't be a problem if we do it sneakily. So c'mon!" Anna continued dragging him across the floor with a giggle.

* * *

"Okay…" Anna and Kristoff stood behind a corner watching as Elsa exited her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while unintentionally taking a small blanket with her. "Elsa's awake. Commence plan Chocolate Craze." They both snuck after her.

Elsa continued down the hallways with a yawn before completely stopping by a side table spotting a small plate of chocolate sitting on top. She looked around, wondering where it could have come from, before shrugging and eating some as she continued on.

Anna and Kristoff hid behind a large plant when she turned around. "Target has taken first bait…" Anna looked up at Kristoff since she was kneeling while he was standing as they hid. She made hand gestures, punching her palm and pointing at random places.

"What?" Kristoff asked, unable to translate what she was trying to say in gesture form.

Anna slapped her forehead, "Shush!" She whispered, "And I said go and do your part."

"Oh." Kristoff sighed as he crept along after Elsa.

* * *

Elsa passed by yet another plate of chocolate that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She rubbed her eyes again, being quite sure that the place was empty before the chocolate plate appeared and looked around. Shrugging again, Elsa took the chocolate and ate it.

Kristoff wiped his forehead with a sigh, being suspended from the ceiling by a rope. He had brought the chocolate plate down earlier when Elsa wasn't looking.

Anna gave him a thumbs up from where she hid and he gave her a thumbs up back before following after Elsa again.

This time, Elsa didn't seem to mind the appearing plates of chocolate as she walked and instead got used to it, just grabbing some chocolates as she passed and eating them. "Where was I going again?" She held her head, looking at her other hand still holding the blanket, "And why am I holding a blanket?" Elsa turned back around with a sigh to put the blanket back in her room.

Anna and Kristoff both held their breaths as Anna tried squeezing her way out of Elsa's sight. She pretended to be a plant which somehow Elsa completely took, not even noticing her as she walked past. Anna nodded up to Kristoff and the plan continued.

Kristoff refilled all the plates of chocolate again which Elsa passed and continued to eat without batting an eye at the sudden 'magical' refills.

* * *

"Alright that's all of em." Kristoff landed back on the floor and shook the now empty giant sack that was once filled with chocolate.

Anna dragged him down to her crouching level with a grin as she watched Elsa. "Did it work?" They watched her a bit more.

Elsa reached over to grab another piece of chocolate on the refilling plates, "What the…?" Her hand touched nothing. She gasped, seeing the plate empty and turned back to see the rest of the plates empty too. "No… No!" Elsa felt the plate, wondering where all the chocolate had gone. "Where did they all go?!" She ran her hand through her hair as she took quick short breaths.

"I think it worked." Anna and Kristoff fist-bumped.

Elsa wobbled backwards suddenly and held her head, "Woah." She shook her head and steadied herself. "I need more…"

"Oh hey." Kristoff reached into the bag, "There's one left." He was about to eat it before Anna stopped him.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Anna grinned.

"What? Why?"

"Um… I kind of filled them all each with a bit of wine. Just a small bit so Elsa wouldn't notice. I don't think it worked too much though, she seems way more chocolate crazy than drunk."

Kristoff shrugged, "Well if it doesn't work then I'm still going to eat it."

Anna looked up and eyed the chocolate piece carefully, "Wait I want it!" She tried to snatch it out of his hands.

"No! I did all that work so I deserve it!" Kristoff held the chocolate up from her reach.

"Well I planned the plan so I deserve it!" Anna pounced for it and they both began pushing each other for the piece of chocolate. "Kristoff!" "Anna!" "Give me it!" "I'll give you a carrot later!" "I don't want _carrots_!" "Well too bad!"

Kristoff stuffed the chocolate in his mouth with a smile as Anna attempted to punch him.

"Chocolate?" Elsa stood before them with her eyes wide as she watched. She took a step forward to them.

Both Anna and Kristoff stopped wrestling and looked up at her with sudden fear realizing what they had just did. "Kristoff…" Anna whispered. "Run…" He didn't move as Elsa took another step forward. "Why aren't you running…?" She whispered again. They both looked at each other before getting up in a flash and making a dash for it.

"Oh no you're not." Elsa chuckled maliciously, grabbing the neck of Anna's dress and Kristoff's shirt before they could get away. "You had _chocolate_? And you didn't _give it to me_?!" She shook her head with a short laugh, "That just won't do… will it?" Elsa grinned.

"Wait Elsa wait!" Anna yelled as she tried to get away. "Elsa! Look!" She pointed down the hallway, "Some guy's running away with some chocolate!"

"What?!" Elsa released the two to the ground immediately with a gasp, "Chocolate?! I want some!" Her eyes turned to a more crazy and happy look as she ran after the 'guy with chocolate' who seemed to have turned the corner when there was actually nobody there in the first place.

Anna and Kristoff sat in their spot as they watched her. Kristoff leaned over, "She doesn't really seem too crazed."

Anna nodded, "That's kind of how the chocolate craze works. The more we eat the more chocolate crazed we become. She didn't eat that much chocolate so we'll be fine… If she doesn't get more chocolate…"

"Uh… Anna you do realize that she's _queen_ and she can have as much chocolate as she wants right?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't think she knows that at the moment. The wine should have a small effect that I'm hoping for." She got up and dusted herself off, "Well, that's that! Want to go somewhere for a break?"

Kristoff shrugged and nodded as he got up off the floor too, "Sure."

* * *

"Ha! Ha!" A sinister laugh filled the air at the end of the bridge connecting the castle and the kingdom as Anna and Kristoff passed by. "Foolish peasants!" The ground shook as a tall ice pillar formed up, Elsa standing at the very top as she looked down at everyone with a smirk, "Bow before me!"

The people around looked up at her with confusion but bowed anyway not wanting to question their queen.

"Yes… Yes! Wonderful…" Elsa looked around as they all bowed before her. "Now! Hand over all of the chocolate in this kingdom!" She gasped spotting Anna and Kristoff standing up instead of bowing, "You!" Elsa pointed down. "Why are you standing?!"

Anna looked back to see who she was pointing too, "Oh. Us? We don't really want to bow that's why."

"Drat!" Elsa groaned, "You win this time! But I'll be back for all the chocolate in this kingdom one way or another! But as for now…" She turned back to the ground, "Somebody get me some chocolate right now!"

A couple of people ran up to the ice pillar, holding out boxes of chocolate.

Elsa made the ice pillar lower so she could take the boxes, "Yes!" She took all the chocolate boxes, opening them immediately and shoving the chocolate in her mouth, "I will be back!" Elsa spoke with her mouth full as she ran away and vanished.

Everybody just shrugged and went back to their business.

* * *

"AHAHA!" Elsa returned back with an even bigger chocolate crazed face. "I'm back! Kneel before me!" She stood on top of a giant snow golem soldier with pride.

The villagers gasped seeing multiple similar snow golem monsters following behind her.

Elsa crossed her arms with a smirk as she stared down at them, "Who rules this kingdom anyway?! I would like a word with them for I am about to take control of this kingdom once and for all! Then finally all the chocolate shall be mine!" She laughed maliciously into the air.

They just stared up at her with even bigger confusion.

"What?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at all of them. "Seriously who runs this place? They must be horrible at what they do if they allow somebody to just come in and attempt to take over the kingdom without having any defenses ready."

Everybody stared blankly at her.

Elsa huffed at their lack of reaction and sat down on her snow golem. "Alright then… I'll wait until they show up… Then! All the chocolate shall be mine!" She repeated with another laugh.

Time begin to tick as everybody waited.

Elsa impatiently leaned on her arm out of boredom.

Until finally, "Elsa! Stop! This kingdom is not for you to take!" Anna appeared, running up to the front of the crowd and standing defensively in front of them, Kristoff following behind.

"Uhh…" Kristoff leaned over with a whisper, "What are you doing? And what is _she_ doing?"

Anna whispered with a smile, "Shh. Just play along. This could be fun." Anna gave him a mischievous smile, "It's the wine. She has a bit of memory loss at the moment."

Elsa stood back up to her pride stand, "Ah yes! Finally! Hand over the chocolate! And the kingdom shall be spared!"

Anna held her fist up and took a step forward, "No way! The chocolate is for the kingdom and the kingdom only!"

Elsa sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I didn't want to have to do this… Or actually… I did." She smiled swiping both arms forward aimed at Kristoff.

"Hey!" Kristoff struggled to move as ice surrounded him. The ice moved forwards towards Elsa along with Kristoff trapped inside until Elsa's golem picked him up and held him in the air.

Anna gasped, "Woah you just stole my man! Literally!"

Elsa paused and stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds. "Wait… I didn't mean to do _that_…" She cleared her throat, "But yes! I have captured your precious little man!"

"I'm not little! How did you even-" Kristoff groaned as he tried to escape the golem's grip around him.

"Shush." Both Elsa and Anna shushed him.

Anna cleared her throat too, "Return him at once!"

"Come save him!" Elsa made the golem shake Kristoff around tauntingly.

"You bet I- wait can you give him a dress?"

Elsa turned to Kristoff, "I suppose."

"What?! Hey don't!" Kristoff began thrashing around as sparkly ice began to change his clothing. "Quit it! I don't want to wear a dress! Stop!"

Anna and Elsa burst into laughter when the dress was finished, the crowd around stifling their laughs as they watched.

"This isn't funny!" Kristoff observed the new blue dress on _him_ with a growl. "Seriously!"

Anna cleared her throat again, still a bit laughing every so often, "Now I need to save my damsel in distress!"

"Hand over the chocolate and he will be returned!" Elsa commanded.

"Never!"

"Have it your way!" Elsa marched her army forward. "Give me all the chocolate! Now!" She shouted at the rest of the crowd. They left to go retrieve the chocolate but she didn't really know that.

"Wait Elsa I challenge you to a duel!" Anna called after her.

"Does it involve chocolate?"

"Um… no?"

"Not interested." Elsa continued on with a laugh. "Castle of Arendelle!" She stepped foot (or her golem did) back onto the entrance of the bridge that led to the castle. "Bring forth the chocolate this instant!" Elsa waited a couple of minutes for some sort of king or queen to appear at the other end of the bridge. She sighed when nobody arrived, "Where is everybody?!"

Anna ran back to her, "Elsa! The one you are looking for it _me_! I run Arendelle!"

Elsa turned her golems around to face Anna, "You?! You're in charge around here?!"

"Eh… Sort of. –I mean… Yes! Yes I am! Got a problem with it?!" Anna yelled back, also giving a small wave to Kristoff in a dress still being held on the side.

Elsa literally jumped off of the tall golem, landing on the floor perfectly.

"Oh gosh." Anna jumped back in surprise.

"What is this duel you have spoken of?" Elsa crossed her arms as she awaited an answer.

Anna thought, "Uh… There's multiple duels actually! If you win you get the chocolate!"

"Deal! What's first?"

"Uh…" Anna looked around, spotting a frozen pole nearby, "First is… to see if your tongue sticks onto a frozen pole!" She answered, actually just wanting to see if it would. "That is the first!"

Elsa motioned over to the pole, "Queen's first." She smiled allowing Anna to go first.

Anna giggled to herself of Elsa's mistake on thinking she was queen. "Okay." She walked over to the pole and stuck her tongue out. It stuck immediately, "Yesh." She answered as she tried to pull away. "Yur turnh."

Elsa walked over and stuck her tongue out also. "Nope." She pulled back when it didn't stick. "Who wins?"

Anna continued tugging and pulled to get her tongue unstuck, "Halp."

Elsa unfroze the part where her tongue stuck.

"Thank you. And the winner isn't decided until later! Onto the next duel!" Anna marched along with Elsa following after.

Kristoff still being held, sighed, "Hey… you're just gonna leave me here?" He watched them leave, "Oh… okay."

* * *

Anna ran up to two unlit torches that somebody handed to her and held it out to Elsa. "The next duel is to see… who can keep their flame going the longest!" She lit the two torches and handed one to Elsa.

"That's it? That's kind of boring." Elsa took the torch and just began waving it around with boredom. It got to the point after a while when Elsa would just throw it up into the air and catch it.

Anna sighed as she watched her, "Elsa that's dangerous…"

"Where's my chocolate?"

"You didn't win yet."

"Darn." Elsa continued tossing the torch in between her hands and up in the air. Eventually she caught it accidentally on the side where the flame was.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed when the flame and Elsa made contact.

"Ow." The flame sizzled up immediately when it touched her hand. "Ow that hurt." Elsa dropped the dead torch and looked at her lightly singed hand.

"Huh? Guess you can't catch on fire then?"

Elsa shrugged, "Maybe."

Anna giggled, "Oh by the way I won."

Elsa dramatically gasped, "Darn it!"

* * *

"Okay the last duel is this game on ice where we hit this little disc thing with this stick and try to get it into the goal across. Winner takes all."

"Okay!"

"Ready… set… go!"

Elsa skated up to the puck and whacked it with her stick to the other goal winning a point instantly.

Anna gasped as it flew past her way too fast to stop, "Hey! I don't even know how to skate!" She really didn't which was why she didn't move.

"Then why are we playing this…"

"I-! I don't know." Anna laughed.

Elsa put her stick down, "Then I guess that means I win! Bring forth the chocolate!"

The crowd who had actually been watching their competition the entire time brought out about only half of the chocolate of Arendelle from Elsa's request.

Elsa's eyes sparkled at the sight as she ran up to the even bigger pile of chocolate that was the size of an actual real life hill. "Hooray!" She dived into the pile head first and began eating away.

Anna dusted her hands off with a smile as she watched, "Hopefully that was good enough of a break!" She looked up to the sky to see the position of the sun, "And for almost the whole day too!" Anna turned to the crowd, "Oh by the way everyone… You probably don't want to be around when she finishes that entire pile of chocolate… We're probably going to have to get the doctors again before things get ugly."

They all nodded to her and began to back away slowly as they continued watching.

* * *

"And a one. And a two. And a." Kristoff started conducting his group. He turned back to the army of snow golems with a sigh, "Aw c'mon! At least make some face so I could be able to sing for you…"

They just continued staring straight ahead without moving a muscle.

"This sucks…" He crossed his arms and began kicking at the end of his ice dress. "Somebody get me down please…"

* * *

**According to this entire fanfic, Arendelle seriously has the weirdest, awesome, and most cutest queen ever.**

**-But you don't question your queen :]**

**-As stated in the last chapter with chocolate craziness, their chocolate crazy makes them 'evil'. Sorry for misunderstandings if you were just looking for crazy in general. Drunk Elsa would be crazy Elsa. Not Chocolate Elsa. Though she is pretty crazy in chocolate state anyway hehe. Sick Elsa would be... literally childish mode.  
**

**-I think we need a calm chapter next chapter haha...**

* * *

**Aha! Once again thank you everybody! Each and every one of you from readers, to followers, to favoriters, to reviewers! (Holy cheese. Almost 100 favorites!)**

**Oh also to the majority of you: As much as I would have also froze the entire place over and probably stabbed some people with ice if I were Elsa and I found out my beloved teddy bears were gone, the real Elsa wouldn't want to hurt anybody really (You can tell she even held back when the two thugs in the movie were trying to _kill_ her) Though she probably would have killed them if Hans didn't stop her lol. I wish she did honestly. Ah well. But yeah, that's my version of Elsa at least.**

**lalalalala****: That's what makes her so cute! :D**

**UnnamedArchivist****: Woah watch nature take its course as in making Snow the Wolf _eat_ Fluffy the Real Cat?! Gasp.**

**It's seriously so cool seeing you guys reply to each other and agree (or disagree) with each other too!**


	16. Normal

**[****New: Chapter planned for complete rewrite due to being the chapter I dislike most our of everything... Just like... skip this chapter...]**

**Fluffy The Cat****: To your review about Elsa being a saint, I couldn't have said it any better. Elsa is the greatest person ever. Fluffy the Cat: To your review about Elsa being in a relationship and not marrying for love, I will destroy whoever lays a finger on her no matter the reason. Elsalation: Actually if more people actually want a Kristelsa story then I will most likely do it as a challenge.**

**Okay you guys! I was digging through the reviews a bit and I found some requests! The main theme of the story goes to Frozen Addict (Dressing up as ordinary citizens and spending a day in town) and a bit of fatat18's request (Elsa going to a restaurant and everybody staring at her) -Takes a bow-**

**Did any of you request with similar ideas too? I apologize if I had forgotten and didn't name you. **

**I wanted this to be a calm chapter... But I got a little carried away... By a little I mean a lot.**

**Setting: Just imagine the setting as you read.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Normal"~  
**

* * *

What was it like to be normal?

There were many different meanings for that phrase.

Elsa flattened a new, average, plain dress on her bed along with a hooded cloak, boots on the floor. It had been rather more difficult than expected to get them without anybody questioning or anybody seeing, but finally she had done it with her own secretive ways. Maybe it wasn't the best of quality, but that was technically the point. Elsa smiled, inspecting the clothing that wasn't fit for any kind of royalty at all but more comparable to a commoner. Maybe even less since she had a limit in what she was able to get fast and sneak inside the castle.

Today. Today was the day.

Being queen had many disadvantages and this was one of them.

If Elsa were to leave the castle and maybe want to walk around the kingdom for a bit for a short break, every single person would stop whatever doing without excuses and bow to her. They would continue gawking, making it extremely uncomfortable for her until her return to the castle. She was never one to want to cause a scene even though she made a giant one just recently involving the freezing and whatnot, so for everybody to just interrupt their own business to follow her around just wasn't even close to her cup of tea.

Today, everybody was expecting her to be working as usual somewhere secluded so she could focus, giving her the chance to sneak away on that very day because they wouldn't be expecting it and most likely wouldn't check up on her for as long as she'd be out. Today was her only day in a while, having finished basically everything work-related thrown at her.

Elsa changed quickly into her new common outfit, draping her cloak around her shoulders. She stopped before putting the hood on, observing her features that would be a dead giveaway if she didn't cover her head. Being the only platinum blonde with blue eyes inside the kingdom and out for miles, Elsa made sure that the hood was covering as much as it could, even pushing her braid back just in case it decided to stick out without her noticing when she was out.

She nodded; turning side to side in the mirror to make sure her identity was hidden well before dashing over to the window. There was no way she'd be able to leave through the door looking like that. Elsa pushed the window open, climbing up to the sill and looking at her decent down. She gulped, her nervousness catching up to her.

But this wasn't the time. It was now or never. She had to bring out her inner-Anna.

Elsa grinned, trying to think of what Anna would do if she was her. She blasted a snow-slide along the roof and jumped down, her clock following behind her as she slid. Reaching the floor below, Elsa got rid of the evidence that she had left, closing her window with a gust of icy wind and thawing the snow away.

Her nerves got to her again as she began walking towards the front castle gates, the only most logical way out. What if her disguise were a fail? That would be a _lot_ of explaining to do to everybody and she wouldn't get another chance to get out normally again. If somebody were to find out it were her too while she wasn't expecting it, that would end up being a bit of a hassle to deal with also.

So, Elsa promised herself to _not_ reveal her identity no matter what. Unless of course, there was undeniable proof it was her then lying would only make the situation worse. But this way, just maybe she could be herself too.

Elsa sweat-dropped as she began passing under the gates, looking up at the top with the guards while also pulling her hood closer down to hide her face.

The guards paid no attention to her at all, rubbing their noses from allergies as they stared ahead while also speaking to each other on the side. They thought she was just one of the random people who Anna usually invites unexpectedly like the mob of painters that would enter at the most random times and then leave. Last time the painters had come in at the middle of the night with Anna leading them the way with the most mischievous look on her face. Then they had returned later in the day carrying a large wrapped thin box into the castle.

Elsa would be very grateful to Anna at the moment if she knew that that was what the guards were thinking.

She let her breath go, lifting her head up a little higher with a small smile as she continued on. There was one place she wanted to go, someplace to test her disguise and to really be 'normal'. Someplace really crowded and buzzing with business.

Elsa walked around until she stepped foot in one of the largest trading and selling areas of the kingdom. She gave a bright smile, mixing in with the noisy current of people and walking with them, getting a bit anxious as she continued tugging on her clothing that somebody would notice her. Elsa looked around in awe at everybody doing their own thing instead of staring at her for a change. There was laughter, angry yelling, and talking like she had imagined it would be.

She wasn't looking where she was going as she observed everything around her, only to end up bumping into somebody and stumbling back. "Oof!"

"Hey watch it!" The buff grouchy man turned around and glared at her.

Elsa didn't really know what she was doing as she kept staring at him with confusion, not really sure how to react since nobody had snapped at her like that in a while, exceptions to Anna but that didn't really count. But the more she just did nothing the more irritated he became. "Oh! Oh s-sorry…" She nervously took steps away.

"Yeah you better be! You don't want to mess with me." He tsked, mumbling something under his breath before continuing on his path.

Elsa watched him leave, feeling a slight bit of annoyance at his attitude. Just who did he think he was talking to? Oh wait… She shrugged it off knowing something like that was bound to happen if she wanted to be average. So Elsa didn't let that bring her mood down as she continued on her own path.

She walked with much more confidence since nobody seemed to pay any mind to her. Now Elsa walked with her hands behind her back with a smile as she looked up. Guess Anna's personality was starting to rub off on her and that wasn't so bad of a thing at all.

"You little brat give that back!" A little while later, angry shouts were heard behind her as she passed by.

A scared little boy rushed past her, panting from how hard he had been running. About three grown men chased after him, shouting out curses to catch him.

Elsa was surprised as they ran past her and she followed after along with a small crowd. They ended up trapping the little boy in a circle, the crowd forming a circle around them to watch what was going on. Elsa pushed her way into the front.

"P-Please!" The boy pleaded with tears in his eyes. "I d-didn't mean to! It was an accident!" He held his hands up defensively.

"We don't need little thieves running around stealing our stuff!" One of the men spat out as he approached the boy.

Elsa gasped, seeing the man about to strike down, and ran into the circle standing in front of the boy with defense, "Wait!" She held her hand up just as a fist came coming down. Okay maybe being like Anna could start getting her into a lot of trouble.

The man paused with confusion before his fist would hit her, "Eh?" He growled at her, "Just who do you think you are?! Go mind your own business lady and leave!"

Another one of the men walked up beside the first man, "I dunno man." He spoke to him. "She should stay. She's pretty cute." He turned back to Elsa with a look in his eyes.

The first man pushed him back, "How would you know? Half of her face is covered."

The second man smiled, "I can tell. I'm an expert."

"An expert at being creepy."

This time the third joined in, leaning over to take a look at Elsa also. "Hey I've actually gotta agree with him, she's hot."

Elsa glared at all three of them, "Excuse you…" She got their attention in the calmest way she could with her blood beginning to boil. "I'm right here you know…"

The second man smiled to her again, sending shivers down her spin, "Sorry cutie, but you need to move aside so we can deal with this brat."

The boy began crying and looked up to Elsa, "Please Miss! I only tripped and knocked a box down on accident! Now they're accusing me of stealing!"

Elsa was already on his side, "Just stand back it'll be okay." She smiled to him.

"Aw give us a smile too!" The two guys that were basically hitting on her asked and laughed.

The first man groaned and rubbed his head, "Alright you morons. Move while I deal with them." He pushed past the two and glared down at Elsa who was in fact shorter. "I'll give you one more warning girly. Leave and mind your own business!"

_This is my business_. Elsa glared back at his intimidating glare without a sense of fear as she continued standing in front of the boy. _Too bad they couldn't know that or my plan would be a fail_. "How about _you_ leave." She spat out.

"Getting feisty now eh?" He smiled a sinister smile.

The other two men leaned in, "That's hot." They gave thumbs up to her.

The first man groaned and rubbed his head, "Who's side are you two even on?!" He asked the two.

"Yours of course." They shrugged. "When we're done with the kid can we keep her? Please?"

"Do whatever. I don't care about what happens to her."

"Yes!" They cheered and continued staring at Elsa with creepy eyes. "Don't mess up her up too bad!"

The first man cracked his knuckles, "No promises."

Elsa continued standing, "Just leave the boy alone. I'll pay for what he damaged. No need for violence. I don't want to hurt any of you." Did she even know how to fight?

The man grinned as he got ready to strike her anyway. The fist was brought down.

Elsa closed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact.

"Augh! What the-?!"

But it never came.

"My arm! I-I can't move!" The man yelled.

The other two looked over with confusion, "What's wrong?"

Elsa opened her eyes widely seeing the fist stopped right next to her face.

The first man grunted as he held onto the arm that was about to hit Elsa, "I-I don't know! It's like it froze or something! And it's cold!"

The other two observed his arm, "What? We don't see anything. Use your other arm then."

He nodded, "Right." He turned back to Elsa and lifted up his other arm and struck down.

Once again, Elsa closed her eyes as she waited again. Only for it to never come again. A swishing crinkling noise was heard.

"What the heck?!" He shouted both fists now stopped right before they could hit her. "Ah they're going numb! Ah cold!" The man took a couple of steps back and began to blow at his arms that felt like they had been frozen over and tried to thaw them out.

The second man shrugged, "My turn then?" He turned to Elsa with a not-so-apologetic smile, "Sorry! Or actually not sorry!" The second man said with a smile. "We need to teach you a lesson still. Unless of course you'll agree to come with me?"

Elsa disliked this one the most out of the three, "I'd never go with someone as filthy as you."

He seemed a bit hurt by her remark, getting annoyed at her, "Have it your way! –Oof!" Suddenly he was pushed back by an invisible force, tripped backwards by something that seemed to have stabbed out of the ground at the right time. "Owie!" He landed backwards on the hard ground with his back. "How did-?"

The first man managed to get his fingers working again, "See?! I told you! Something crazy is going on!"

The third man cracked his neck, "You guys are just weenies…" He smiled to Elsa, gently reaching over with his finger and bringing her chin up.

Elsa changed her mind, she hated this one more. She growled and shoved his hand away from her face.

"Ah you have blue eyes…!" He noticed with another smile. But he paused with bewilderment, also noticing a stray blonde hair coming out from her hood. "Huh…?"

Before he could think about it any further a horse came galloping their way, "Stop! Stop everyone!" The horse rider jumped off before the horse came to a stop, sliding on her feet in front of Elsa. "What's the problem here you guys? Seriously!"

Anna.

Elsa gasped, seeing the back of the head of her sister standing in front of her.

Anna sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she looked around the crowd expecting an answer.

"Princess Anna!" Everybody besides Elsa bowed. Elsa forgetting that she was supposed to if she was 'normal' for the day.

"Yes, yes it's me. Now what's going on?"

The first man pointed behind Elsa to the frightened kid, "That boy stole from our stand!"

"What'd he steal?"

"Uh... We don't know but he knocked a box over so he must have stolen something!"

Anna ignored Elsa for the time being and observed the poor, dirty-looking kid behind her. "If it's just the box falling then I'll take care of it. It's not too big of a deal. Jeez." She walked over to the kid, "You need to watch where you're going next time okay?" Anna smiled as she patted his head.

The boy nodded shyly, "I-I know. I'm very sorry Princess Anna…" He ran away happily now that he was let go.

Anna smiled and walked back in between the men and Elsa. "Alright everybody! Leave now!" She called to the crowd of people watching. "Nothing really to see here anymore!" Anna turned to the men, "You guys leave too. I'm letting you off the hook for being the first ones to want to start the fight this time."

They grunted but bowed and left anyway.

Anna turned around to Elsa with a smile, "You okay ma'am?" She motioned her horse to come back over and mounted back onto it.

Elsa began nervously looking around; pulling her hood down as far as she could so Anna wouldn't realize it was her while also looking away. "Uh… Y-Yes…"

Anna giggled, "Haven't seen you around here before. I'm Princess Anna by the way, sister of Queen Elsa. I saw that you didn't bow earlier, which in my case isn't a bad thing since it gets pretty tiring when everybody just turns their attention to you when you want to just do something without people looking at you all the time."

Elsa's eyes widened. It seemed Anna had the same problem too. Just in a smaller case since people sort of leave her alone when she says to. But the same problem nonetheless. She cleared her throat hearing Anna mention her name earlier and wanted to change the subject, "Queen Elsa?"

"Yup! Queen Elsa! The one that rules this place technically by herself! Amazing huh?"

"What's she like?"

Anna hummed in thought, "Well there are way too many words to describe her but at the same time there aren't any words to describe her at all. Huh… But! I know one thing for sure it that she really sucks as disguises. Like really bad."

Elsa froze, slowly lifting her head up to Anna on the horse.

Anna waved her fingers with a smile, "Hi Elsa. Interesting seeing you here today! Wearing… _that_." She giggled.

Elsa looked up at her in surprise, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh please Elsa, you stick out like a sore thumb. I knew it was you before I barged into the fight. Which reminds me… Why were you fighting?"

"I was defending the boy. I'll remember to look into fights of our kingdom sometime later and work on that problem. And is my disguise really that bad?" Elsa pulled on her hood nervously.

Anna shook her head with a laugh, "Nah. Your disguise isn't _bad_ since nobody else was able to tell who you are. But if you were trying to fool me you need a better one." Her face turned dark, "…Did they… do anything to you?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine."

A crowd came up to Anna. "Princess Anna! Princess Anna!" They called and began holding up different things to her. "Here take this!" "It's a gift!" "May you be able to help me later?" "How about me?" "Oh I need a little help too!" "Want to go with me Princess Anna?"

Anna gave them all a nervous smile, "Sorry everybody. Not right now I'm kind of busy. Some other time though!"

They groaned and left with a grumble.

Elsa gave her a playful smirk, "_You're_ busy?"

"Psh. Me? Busy? You're joking." Anna laughed. "Well I technically am. I'm riding around the kingdom for a bit. I'm like a crime fighter or something stopping the fight like that!" She proudly held up her fist and laughed. "Well I'm gonna go." Anna told her. "I'm giving you a lot of attention by talking to you for so long and I'm pretty sure that that isn't what you want right now."

Elsa looked around noticing all the people staring at her curiously, "Oh! Oh right… Alright then… Bye Anna. I'll see you for dinner later."

Anna nodded, "Bye!" She snapped her reins down and galloped away.

Elsa smiled as she watched her off, turning around to continue along on her own way.

* * *

Elsa yawned, stretching as she sat down on the edge of a fountain. She reached into her hood, running her hand through her hair to push it back into place.

A stray cat ran by her feet, catching Elsa's interest immediately.

"Oh hello." Elsa looked down at the cat with a smile.

It stopped running and stared up at her. Laughing shouts were heard, the cat jumping up in fright up to Elsa and hiding behind her back.

A group of men ran out from behind a corner the direction where the cat had run from. "Where'd the kitty go?" One of them laughed and mocked.

Elsa turned cross, seeing who they were. Of all people…

"Woah." They spotted Elsa sitting with the cat and came to a stop. "Oh we found the kitten." One smiled spotting the cat. "Two kittens actually." He referred back to Elsa with a purr.

Elsa blocked the kitten defensively as she glared at them. "You again…" The same three men that had tried to beat that child up earlier.

The first man from before that disliked her unlike the others, pushed past the other two and glared back at Elsa sitting down. "And you… Give us the cat."

"What'd you do to him?" Elsa questioned.

Two of them laughed, "Nothing!" They lied to her.

Elsa looked down at the cat, seeing it shrink back in fear from the three men. She turned back to them with a sigh, "Messing with a little boy and me is one thing… But _nobody_ messes with the cat!" Elsa stood up from her spot.

They laughed again, "Whatcha gonna do? Get the princess to help you again? Too bad she isn't around right now!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, catching a slight look of curiosity and fear in the third man who hadn't joined in on the argument. The one that had mentioned that she had blue eyes before. She crossed her arms turning back to the other two, "No. But I will give you a warning to leave now…"

The two laughed again. This time the third gulped and spoke up, "Hey you guys? I really think we should go like she says…"

They gasped at him, "What? And you called _us_ weenies?"

"Really." He whispered to them, heavy alarm in his voice. "You guys let's go… I'm not so sure but I really think she's-"

"Hot?" The second one suggested with a smile. "Why wouldn't you be so sure about that? It's pretty obvious."

The third gasped, "Shh! You're going to get us thrown in the dungeon or something! Or maybe even killed! And she's far from hot! Literally far from hot!"

The first sighed, "Quit your babbling and start making sense."

"Think about it! You're hands _froze_. You tripped on something that _magically came from the ground_. She has _blue eyes_. And I caught a glimpse of really light _blonde_ hair from under her cloak. Who the heck do you know fits that description?!" He started pulling on his hair, making noises from fear from knowing the exact and only person that fit.

The other two had to think for a bit. The more they thought, the more his description of her made sense. They gasped in fear.

"Queen Elsa." Elsa answered for them, taking off her hood and standing tall with a sigh. "And it seems to me this kingdom has a problem with pests such as _you_…"

All three gasped and jumped back in horror, shaking quite noticeably as they huddle together. "Y-Your Majesty!" They were too scared to move any further. "W-What are-?! W-W-Why are-?!"

"What am I doing here and why am I wearing this clothing? I decided to observe the kingdom for the day to see what goes wrong and what needs to be fixed."

They started sweating from panic and snapped down to a bow and onto their knees, "Please Your Majesty! Forgive our stupidity!"

"Okay."

"We apologize! Please we do not wish any harm on- Huh?" They looked up at her finally hearing what she just said. "A repeat, Your Majesty?" They requested.

Elsa stared down at them still in a bowing position as they looked at her, "I said okay."

"Huh?" All three of them looked between each other. "_Okay_? No- no punishment or anything?"

"I do not like punishing any of my subjects."

They got up from the floor and dusted themselves off. Now all three of them had a look of doubt on their faces, turning away from her and forming a whispering circle. "She's not the real queen!" The first one hissed, "An imposter! What kind of queen forgives people _just like that_?! She's making a fool of us!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The second one argued back, "There is no way someone could end up looking like her and pretend to be her too. It's impossible to mimic perfection!"

"Yeah!" The third chipped in, "And how would you explain the ice?"

The first growled, "Maybe because it _wasn't_ ice? There's only one real way to find out!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Don't! Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Both of the others gasped.

"I know what I'm doing! And you two better so help me or I will kick you out on the curb and beat the living out of you! Understand?!"

They sighed, taking a look at Elsa just playing with the cat as they spoke, and turned back with a nod.

The first man smiled, "Good." He turned back around to Elsa, "_Your Majesty_." Mockery in his voice.

Elsa looked up from the cat and cleared the throat, "Yes?" picking up the tone of his voice and raising her defenses just in case.

He scoffed, "If you even are _Your Majesty_…" The first man approached the other two also approaching but from the sides.

Elsa took a step back as she glared at them, "Stay. Back."

They ignored her and approached even closer.

Finally the first man gave a war cry as he began charging towards Elsa, fists raised in the air ready to strike at her.

Elsa's eyes widened, ducking from reflexes as he attempted to tackle her, and raised both arms up blasting him with some harmless snow that sent him flying behind her into the fountain. She stifled her giggle, not actually intending to throw him into the fountain in the first place which ended up catching her by surprise. "Oh… My apologies."

The first man soaked in water from the water fountain gasped now that Elsa had proven herself real. The other two also gasped and took a couple of steps back.

Elsa gave a smile to all of them, "One, you will tell _nobody_ of my disguise and leaving the castle. Two, Leave. Now. The next time I catch you three causing trouble, there will be a _serious _penalty. Do I make myself clear?"

The other two nodded, yelping in fear as they dashed away.

The first man stumbled out of the fountain rim after them, "Ah! Wait!" He gave a sincere apologetic bow to Elsa before running away too.

Elsa sighed, watching them leave. She walked back over to the cat that was still there and gently patted its head. Elsa pulled back on her hood and walked away.

What was it like to be normal?

There were many different meanings for that phrase.

Elsa looked down at her hands that had just created snow from thin air as she remembered what she could do.

Guess she would never find out.

Elsa sighed.

But maybe being abnormal wasn't really so bad of a thing at all.

* * *

Later that evening…

"Come on Elsa! This is gonna be soooo fun!" Anna giggled, dragging Elsa already changed back to her regular ice dress into town again.

"Ah Anna wait! I already told you I didn't like getting so much unnecessary attention!" Elsa stumbled after her, watching them run through a busy crowd that immediately moved out of their way for them to pass. "Where are we even going?!"

"You'll see!"

"Why are we skipping dinner?"

"You'll see!"

"Why are we going-"

"Shut up and you'll see!"

Anna ran up to a large new-looking building, running up to the door and bending her leg back. She kicked the door open with one swift movement, it slamming against the wall.

Elsa sighed, "Anna seriously?"

Anna ignored her and walked in with a large smile, "We have arrived!" She yelled into the room, everybody's attention turning to them in a flash.

"Where are we?" Elsa questioned.

"This new tavern that just opened up! I wanted to try it!"

Elsa glared at her, "Uh… Excuse me who said you were allowed to drink?"

Anna gasped, "No no no no! I don't want to _drink_! They serve food here too you know!" She led her inside, looking around for a certain table as everybody continued staring at them with surprise. "A-ha!" Anna spotted the table seating three people and walked over. Only two of them weren't actually people but were instead a snowman and a reindeer that just so happened to be allowed into a tavern.

Elsa sighed, finding Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all seated in a family booth. "Anna why did you cause such a big scene…"

Anna smiled to her, "To show you to not worry about what people think of you no matter where you go!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the queen. I _have_ to worry about what people think of me and have to be a role-model."

Anna made a buzzing sound that indicated that her statement was wrong. "If you have to worry about what people would think of who you are, then why are you queen in the first place?" She grinned, leaving to run into the family booth and sit down with everybody.

Elsa paused as she thought about it.

She gave a small laugh and walked over too, "That's a bad question…"

* * *

**Yeah... I went a little overboard with those guys calling Elsa good-looking lol... Oops. Just wanted to point it out that Elsa is extremely beautiful that it's not even fair. Only I made them use the term 'hot' more to make them seem more jerky than they already are.**

**-I wanted to try to capture Elsa's sassy side. Which I failed. I think. Elsa's a sassy person... And I ended up getting her into two fights along the way... Oops again. So much for a calm chapter...**

**-Elsa has an Inner-Anna. Comparable to a spirit animal. I'm seriously going to start using that more often now.**

**-The beginning was all nice and calm and dark. Then bam. Elsa gets into a fight and it all goes downhill from there.**

**-Anna was originally going to join Elsa with the disguise thing when meeting up with her at the fight, but I decided to keep it Elsa-centric. We haven't had an Elsa-centric chapter in a while.**

**-The guards suck at guarding. Seriously they weren't even there to stop the fight either. Elsa is basically their one-man army with Anna as her sidekick if there's a war.**

**-"It's impossible to mimic perfection!" -Ahaha! I'm surprised I came up with that! I'm proud of myself. Somebody turn that into a cheesy pick-up line now.**

* * *

**It must be so fun living in Arendelle with Elsa as their queen.**

**Thank you everybody again! You are all amazing and awesome! Yes Elsa is the most adorable person ever that I too wished I lived in Arendelle. We've got a couple of requests with Elsa and Let it Go? Let's do it. Though I might return to my own ideas for now. Maybe. Whatever I feel in the mood to do.**

**No I'm not going to write about somebody farting in Elsa's face. Sorry.**

**-Hooray this story is on the sixth page of Most Favorites! Yes I checked. I'm weird like that. Thank you all though! I truly appreciate it that I can't thank you enough! I was even surprised before to get so much as TEN favoriters! But look at this story now! 100+! I love you all! And see you next chapter!**


	17. Sing With Me

**I just love how much Elsa changes throughout the movie. From childhood to awesome Snow Queen. Like Elsa as her coronation self and Elsa as her Snow Queen self look so different [And even act differently] that you wouldn't think they're the same person. But they ARE! And that's what makes it so cool! And I just love Elsa and blah!**

**Anyway,**

**Theme of this story (sort of) goes to AlphonseAl! (Elsa singing Let it Go with people listening) Bob gave the idea of a bath and the people (Elsa singing in the bath and people huddling outside the door [But Elsa can make her own clothes!]) SnowQueen also requested a story involving Let it Go! -Takes a bow-**

**Only... The theme isn't actually about Let it Go but... You'll see.**

**Oh I tried to keep it to their time period too. I tried. But I suck at history.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Sing With Me"~**

* * *

Anna has barely heard Elsa sing at all since their separation with the doors and the whole eternal winter thing. The last time she had recalled hearing her singing voice was when they were both up in the Ice Palace and she had tried persuading her to go back home. That's it. They used to sing all the time together back when they were children, but… doors happened. And it stopped.

It was a shame really.

Elsa had such a gorgeous voice that not using it was a waste.

Or that's what Anna kept muttering to herself. She didn't want to bother Elsa about the subject straightforwardly either, thinking it would set Elsa into unease somehow. Maybe something involving singing had happened while they were separated. She would never know. So Anna just burst into song like she usually did, hoping that Elsa would now just sing along with her and even casually asking to sing too. It didn't happen unfortunately, Elsa too preoccupied with other stuff while Anna would sing.

Now Anna was starting to get annoyed, trying out all sorts of things to get Elsa to sing but failing. She just _knew_ Elsa still loved singing so she didn't give up in trying. But after time, Anna just shrunk down the number of her attempts to get Elsa to sing and would just try bringing it up every so often.

Needless to say, Anna was surprised when passing by the biggest bathroom of the kingdom that morning.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…" A soft quieted voice sang from inside.

Once Anna heard the voice, she quickly retraced her steps back to the door. Was that… _Elsa_?! Anna leaned her head closer to the door to continue listening.

"Not a footprint to be seen."

That _was_ Elsa!

Anna silently burst into giddiness, looking around frantically before dashing down the hallway.

"A kingdom of isolation…" There were sounds of water splashing.

She returned, pushing a heavy chair back down the hall and placing it next to the door. Anna sat down as quietly as she could and continued listening.

"And it looks like… I'm the queen."

Anna processed all the lyrics so far in her mind. Whatever Elsa was singing sounded a bit depressing but still sounded very beautiful.

Anna didn't notice a servant begin passing by too.

"The wind is howling like this…" More water splashes that muffled up her voice. "Swirling storm inside…"

Anna giggled to herself, realizing that Elsa sings while taking a bath.

The servant silently gasped in surprise and awe, running back the opposite way to go inform somebody.

"Couldn't keep it in… hm hm hm hm hmmm…" Elsa hummed that part as more water splashed.

Anna sat back in her chair as she listened some more.

A couple of more servants came from the first servants words, all of them standing behind Anna's chair and leaning in to listen.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal don't feel… Don't let them know…!"

Anna smiled to herself, hearing how Elsa's song was starting to become different.

Chefs, more servants, and guards all appeared. All of them behind Anna's chair as they listened in wonder.

"Well now they know!"

Anna was leaning on the edge of her seat as she tried to hear.

Who knows how all of these commoners got inside the castle too. Everybody crowding around behind Anna's chair.

"Let it go…!" Everybody heard Elsa giggle as a noise that resembled ice being created sounded. "Let it go…! Can't hold it back anymore…! Let it go! Let it go!"

Now everybody was leaning in to hear the next line.

"Turn away and slam the-" A bucket fell from inside. "Ow..." Elsa stopped singing.

Everybody crashed to the floor now that the mood was killed.

Anna finally turned around hearing the crash, "What the?!" She whispered seeing the crowd of people filling the entire hallway behind her. "Where the heck did all you people come from?! I swear it was just me when I pushed the chair here!"

Everybody shushed her, hearing the bathroom go dead quiet. They feared Elsa had heard them outside.

Now they all including Anna, leaned their head against the door and walls to try to hear what had happened.

"Excuse me…" Elsa's annoyed and flustered voice sounded from behind everybody as they pressed their faces against the walls and door.

At once, all of the people jumped in the air and screamed. "Your Majesty!" They turned around, finding Elsa standing in front of an open window, already fully clothed but her hair dripping wet with a towel to keep the water from her dress. They all moved away from the door in one swift motion, Anna being the one standing in the middle.

"Hey!" Anna saw all of them move, "You guys!"

Elsa sighed as she looked at her, "Anna what is the meaning of this?"

Anna put her hands up to defend herself, "I didn't do anything! They all just randomly showed up without me knowing!"

Elsa looked over to the chair, "What is that?"

Anna nervously laughed, "Eh… Okay that was me." She finally pieced together a couple of puzzle pieces that only confused her further. Anna looked back and forth between the bathroom door and Elsa by the window. "Uh… Elsa if you were in there…" She pointed to the bathroom. "Then how did you get behind us?" Anna pointed back to Elsa.

"Key." Elsa commanded, holding out her hand. A bathroom key was placed on her palm. She walked over to the door, everybody moving aside again out of her way. Unlocking it, Elsa opened the door and motioned over to the window inside that was propped open.

Anna gave a small smile as she sighed. "You jumped out the window and got in through the other window?"

Elsa nodded.

"I swear we come from a line of thieves..."

Elsa ignored her comment as she turned back to the crowd, "Now, what is everybody doing here?"

They all gulped in fear and backed away slowly. One servant spoke up, "You have a lovely singing voice Your Majesty…" She smiled nervously.

Elsa nodded to her, "Thank you." Still everybody could hear her annoyance. The silence of everybody too afraid to speak while Elsa awaited a real answer was starting to become a bit awkward.

Anna decided to step in to save everybody, "We were all listening to you sing Elsa!" She admitted with a giggle. Everybody else was becoming embarrassed on how she had just simply said it. "Cause you sing really well and everybody's jealous of your talent!" Anna raised an eyebrow, seeing Elsa's expression didn't change. Placing both hands on Elsa's shoulders, Anna began shaking her back and forth and yelling, "Yooooou siiiinnng goooooood! Beeeee haaaaappppy!"

Elsa sighed, "Anna stop shaking me." She commanded as her head was forced to move back and forth. When Anna stopped, Elsa gave another sigh as she observed the crowd's faces. "I appreciate it. Thank you. But I would very like to continue by bathing in _privacy_ without anybody leaning against the door and listening. Off with you all."

They all gave nervous bows, speeding away back to their own business.

Elsa watched as everybody left and then returned back into the bathroom, reclosing the window she had left from earlier and also the door. What she missed was to think where Anna had disappeared off to when the crowd had left, undressing again and putting her clothing on a mannequin and getting back into the large tub filled with water.

"Me toooooo!" Anna jumped into the large tub with a cannonball, splashing some of the water out.

"AHH!" Elsa screamed turning around towards where her clothes hung to find a second mannequin right next to hers holding the person's clothes up too, "Anna?!"

Anna brought her head back out of the water, using her hands to wipe her face and push her hair back. "Elsa!" She replied back with a laugh, leaning back against the wall of the tub casually. "How do you do good ma'am?"

"Get out! How did you get in here?!"

"You opened the door remember?"

"No I didn't! Get your little butt out of my bath!"

Anna pretended to not hear her "Wow this water is really warm. How long did it take for the servants to heat it up and carry it over?" She wondered, seeing the giant tub filled to the brim with warm water. That must have taken quite a bit of time.

Elsa sighed, "I don't know maybe about –Wait get out of my bath!"

Still Anna pretended not to hear her, "The Snow Queen takes warm baths…" She hummed in thought. "Cold… takes warm baths…" Anna laughed, "You know I actually hesitated in jumping in a second ago cause I thought the water would be freezing! But nope. It's nice." She relaxed in the water.

"It's warm. And it's mine. Now get out." Elsa growled at her.

"Woah Elsa you need to chill."

"_Chill_? Oh I'll make _you_ chill!" Elsa created a quick stream of ice in the water which melted into ice-cold water, moving fast and jabbing Anna on her side all the way across the tub.

"AH!" Anna jumped. "Cold! Cold cold cold!" She tried to let the warmer water get rid of the cold. "Hey that wasn't cool Elsa!"

"No but this is!" Elsa created another one, jabbing Anna on her other side.

Anna jumped again, "AHH! Cold!" She gave a small laugh after, "_Icy_ what you did there!"

"Anna get out of my bath!"

Anna groaned, "But I just got here!"

Elsa sighed, "Goodbye Anna."

"Elsa wait!" Anna giggled seeing what a perfect opportunity this was. So she began singing, "Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door!"

Elsa groaned, slapping her forehead. "Anna. Anna stop it."

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand!"

"Anna that was an emotional song. Don't you dare."

Anna smiled. Then she'll just change the lyrics. "We can take a bath together!"

"Oh gosh…" Elsa continued holding her head in annoyance.

"You don't have to waste the waaater! Cause for the first time in forever! It's not getting any hotter…!"

"Anna…" Elsa began with a sigh.

Anna gasped with a wide smile. Elsa was actually singing along with her!

"Please get out… And wait your turn… You're lucky I don't have fire or you'll likely burn."

"Ouch." Anna could sense her irritation. "Yeah but-!"

Elsa cut her off. "I know! You mean well… But leave me be! Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free! This is _my_ bath can't you see…?"

Anna paused and waited for a bit, "Actually I don't!"

"What do you mean you don't?"

"I get the feeling you don't know!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "What do I not know?"

"The time to get my own water is so, so, so, so…sloooow…!"

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Anna nodded, "The time to get this much water could take hours!"

"Hours?"

"Well it's okay I can just stay here!" Anna grinned.

Elsa shook her head, "No you can't! You- you have to get out!"

"Sure I can! I know I can! Cause for the first time in foreveeer!" Anna began again.

"Ohhhhh! You're such a fool just get ooooout…!"

Anna pouted, "But I'd much raaather staayed!"

Elsa gasped seeing the 'puppy-face' expression show up on Anna's face. "Don't you dare begin with that poooout…"

"We can work this out together!" Anna began to make her face more saddening.

"That is such a cheat!" Elsa tried to look away from the face.

"We'll share the warm water they've made!"

"Anna, please, you'll likely have me beat!" Elsa shielded her eyes away from the puppy dog face.

"Don't worry!"

"That's so not fair!"

"We can add some bubbles too!"

"I'm not gonna share!"

"We can take this bath until noon-ey!"

"Noooooo!"

"Until our skin turns all pruney!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I know you'll follow throooooough!"

"ALRIIIIIGHT!" Elsa belted out the last note. "You can stay…" She spoke normally again and relaxed into the water with a sigh.

Anna nodded, "Yay!" She giggled and relaxed in the water too. "Now this is the part where Kristoff comes in!"

"That's it get out!" Elsa jabbed her again with more ice water.

"I'm joking!" Anna laughed as she dodged the ice. "Ah! Cold! Elsa stop I was joking! -AH! Stop it! –Ah Elsa seriously! –Ah that's not fair!" She swiped her arms around in defense, creating a wave of water at Elsa and splashing her. Anna laughed at the sight, "Fear me Snow Queen!" She splashed more water. "I control water!"

Elsa wiped her face from the water with a laugh. "Quit it!" She giggled, blocking the splashes of water. Elsa grabbed a bar of soap a tossed it over, "Here take that." She grabbed her own bar of soap and held it in both palms of her hands.

"Okay." Anna caught the bar of soap, nearly dropping it from its slipperiness. "What are we doing?" She held her bar of soap just how Elsa held hers.

Elsa gave a mischievous smile, "Whoever makes bubbles the fastest wins! Ready set go!" She began rubbing the bar of soap in the water, bubbles beginning to form out first.

"Ah you cheater Elsa!" Anna started a second later.

They didn't really keep time in their contest. Only until both of their soaps disintegrated into bubbles and the bath overflowing with bubbles did they remember what they were doing in the first place. "Uh…" Both of them blinked from under mountains of bubbles. "I won!" "No I won!" "Liar!" "I called it first!" "No you didn't!" "Stop copying me!" "One two three bubble beard contest go!"

Elsa and Anna began bringing as much bubbles as they could to stick onto their faces. "My beard it better!" "No it's not!" "Yes it is!" "Stop it!" "Haha! I won!" "Jinx!" "Stop it seriously!" "Why do we keep saying the same thing?!"

Now that they both had beards, mustaches, and afros, Elsa and Anna decided to take a break and relaxed back in the water.

Anna smiled from under her bubble beard, "This calls for a song! I heard this one from Kristoff but I'm going to change the lyrics! Ready?"

"No."

"Okay!" Anna started anyway, "Elsa is better than everybody! Elsa don't you think that's trueeee?!" She paused with a smile expecting Elsa to answer her. But putting her hopes up too high, Anna got a major disappointment when Elsa looked at her with confusion. So Anna sang for her, "Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you! Every one of them's bad except you!" Anna switched her voice back. "Aw thanks Elsa! But Anna is better than Elsa! Elsa, don't you think I'm riiiiggght?!"

This time Elsa cut in with a smug laugh, "You wish."

Anna continued even though Elsa didn't sing the part, "You got me, let's call it a- Uh… song?" She stopped singing, "I don't know." Anna giggled as she began playing with the bubbles. "Hey Elsa! Elsa! Hey Elsa!"

"What Anna I'm right in front of you…"

"Watch this!" Anna lifted one hand out of the water, taking bubbles with her and throwing them up into the air, "Let it goooooo! Let it gooooo!" She threw more bubbles up.

Elsa gasped, "Hey! That's my song!"

Anna giggled and stuck her tongue out, "I don't see your name on it! –Uh… -Let it gooooo!" She continued throwing bubbles like it was snow.

"Stop singing it! That's my signature song so my name _is_ on it!"

"Something something I don't know the lyrics! Let it goooooo! Let it- AH Hey!" Anna jumped as ice water began jabbing her again. "Stop it! AH! Let it –AH! Stop!" More ice water.

Elsa huffed in annoyance, "Oh yeah?!" She burst into song too, "Do you wanna build a snowman?! C'mon let's go and play!"

Anna paused, "Woah there Elsa. That song is like super sad. You're bumming me out now."

"And my song is inspirational and sad too. So stop it."

"Okay."

They both sat in silence.

Anna spoke up again, "I sang this one song in the morning of your coronation."

Elsa thought back to the time, "I think I sang around that time too actually."

"Really?! No way!"

"Uh… but it was depressing now that I remember it… That was back when I wore gloves."

"Oh."

Another silence.

Anna was the one speaking up again, "Can I wash your hair?!" She gasped with excitement.

Elsa gingerly ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "No."

"Aw pleeeeease?! Please?! Please please please please?!" Anna begged.

Elsa shook her head, "No."

"Too bad!" Anna hopped out of the tub, grabbing a nearby bucket and scooping up some water as she ran over to Elsa's side.

"Anna I said-!"

Anna splashed the bucket of water on Elsa's head with a smile.

Elsa coughed, the sudden water entered her mouth, "Anna!"

"Ohhhh! So that's how you look with your bangs down!" Anna peered over in awe.

But quickly Elsa moved her bangs back in place.

"Nope!" Anna said with a smile, splashing another bucket onto Elsa again.

Elsa coughed again, "Anna stop it!" She moved her hair back.

"Stop!" Anna splashed another bucket. "Leave your hair like that!"

"No it feels weird!" Elsa moved it back.

Anna splashed another bucket.

"Anna stop it!" Elsa moved it back again.

Anna only splashed another. "Stay!"

Elsa didn't move that time, her long bangs clinging to her face and blocking her vision. "I can't see."

"Just stay. Hold up." Anna began parting Elsa's hair in all sorts of ways. "Hmm…" She parted it to the sides, to the middle, and behind her ears. "Hmm." Anna thought again before roughly pulling all of Elsa's bangs back up into place.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Elsa held onto her hair as it felt like it was being ripped off.

Anna grabbed a bar of soap nearby and began scrubbing Elsa's scalp with it.

"Oh gosh Anna! What the heck are you doing?!" Elsa held her hands over her head defensively, backing away from Anna's hand. "That hurts!"

Anna shrugged, "I'm washing your hair." She reached over to grab Elsa's hair again.

"No stop it!" Elsa ducked down into the water and made her way over to the other side of the tub away from Anna. "I can do it myself! Ow."

Anna laughed, "But I wanna help!" She made her way back over.

"No!" Elsa continued holding her head as she swam around, keeping her distance from Anna. "Stay back!"

"C'mon Elsa!" Anna giggled as she chased Elsa. Her running around out of the tub while Elsa swam around. Anna sighed and jumped back into the tub. "Soap!" She gave a war cry, holding the bar of soap up as she advanced towards Elsa through water.

"Ah! Get away!" Elsa began splashing water at her.

"Fear me Snow Queen!" Anna randomly took out another bar of soap, holding them both up while having an evil monstrous smile on her face.

"Anna don't!" Elsa gasped as Anna cornered her.

Anna showed no mercy as she brought the two soap bars down and began scrubbing Elsa's head with it. "Fear!"

"AH! AH! Stop! OW!" Elsa defended herself, somehow tripping Anna over and grabbing one of the bars of soap. "Ha Ha!" She grinned maliciously at her new acquired weapon. Elsa got Anna in a headlock and began scrubbing the soap bar into Anna's strawberry blonde hair.

"AH!" Anna yelled. "OW! Okay that does hurt!" Anna struggled to escape Elsa's lock on her. She succeeded, taking her one bar of soap and getting Elsa back, "Take this!"

"AH! Stop it!" Elsa counter-attacked with her own bar of soap.

"AH!" Anna held her head. "Owie!"

* * *

Both Elsa and Anna groaned as they held their scraped scalps, being back on their own side of the tub.

"I so won that." Anna laughed.

"No way! You were begging for mercy!" Elsa giggled back. She washed all of the soap out of her hair and body. "Well I'm done now." Elsa got out of the water.

Anna shrugged ,"I'm gonna stay in here for a bit more." She made the mistake of closing her eyes.

"Want me to wash the soap of your head?"

"Sure." Anna agreed without a second thought.

"Okay."

Anna heard Elsa grab a bucket of water and walk over. She waited for the warm water to- "AHH!"

Elsa splashed the freezing cold water onto Anna with a laugh.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed and shivered. "That's freezing!" She coughed, ducking down into the semi-warm water to get the cold off. But once she swam back up another bucket of freezing ice-cold water was thrown on her "AHH! ELSA! That's not funny!"

"Fear the Snow Queen!" Elsa laughed evilly, grabbing another bucket of water and dropping its temperature immensely. When Anna came back up, Elsa released the bucket of water again.

"AHH! That's freaking cold Elsa!" Anna ducked back down again, purposely hiding underneath the bubbles that still happened to be there.

"Anna?" Elsa waited a while for Anna to reappear. When she didn't, Elsa began to grow nervous. "Anna?!" Elsa looked around frantically in the soapy water.

"BOO!" Anna appeared out of the water beside her, pushing her back into the tub with a laugh.

"AHH!" Elsa fell back in. "You little stinker!" She laughed and got back out.

Both of them paused when a crash was heard outside of the bathroom door. Turning to each other slowly, Elsa and Anna gave each other a nod, changing as quick as a flash into their clothes before opening their window and jumping out. They climbed along the rooftops all the way around to the other window outside the bathroom. "HEY!" Elsa and Anna barged in through the window at the same time.

A crowd of people by the door jumped and screamed at their voices and turned around, wondering how they had gotten there.

Elsa sighed at all of them. "Do we really have that many creeps in this kingdom?"

They furiously shook their heads no out of fear and dashed away.

Anna laughed, "Where were the guards?"

"Those _were_ the guards."

"Oh."

* * *

**The soap thing is basically a noogie. And those things hurt.**

**-Throwing compliments to Idina Menzel's amazing voice!**

* * *

**Once again, Thank you all! You're all wonderful!**

**UnnamedArchivist ****: Sorry about that. I honestly didn't want it to turn out like everybody else's version of it that's why. Getting into fights counts doesn't it? :D No? No? Okay.**

**JasonRyder****: Eh... Am I being lectured?**

**Sirius I'm Serious****: Aha! Thank you and sorry about your work! I think I guess I know how to portray their characters like this because I have my own Elsa sister that shuts me out [Excluding powers of course] (But I most likely see her more than Anna saw Elsa). And of course! I love all of these characters so much!**

**Evil Miss Moo****: Oh wow! Thanks! I really appreciate that you took time to look through them for me! But uh... I would still have to go back and find it anyway to credit the request to the person eheh...!**

* * *

**Nobody has a cheesy pick-up line for me? Okay. On a side note- I did not mean to offend anyone if you want to be Elsa. Go ahead. That guy in the story was just being a butt if you're offended.**

**I forget that so many people read this story ahah!**


	18. A Month Without Chocolate

**Welcome to the last chapter of Childish! It's been a long and interesting run but I've decided to end it right here and now! You see, I have wanted to- Ah who am I kidding these stories are way too fun to stop writing... I'm joking guys this isn't the last chapter. Possibly far from it.**

**The main theme of this story goes too UnnamedArchivist (Elsa and Anna eat way too much chocolate in my stories so what if there wasn't any more chocolate to eat?) and the beginning of the story goes to FlashFreeze0! (A massage between the sisters [Also another request of Elsa using her own puppy-dog eyes against Anna but its later in the story]) -Takes a bow-**

**That's it I think!**

**Without further ado, let the story commence.**

**Setting: Who cares.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "A Month Without Chocolate"~**

* * *

Elsa lay on her stomach on the bed, kicking her legs up and down slowly as she read a book with a smile. She turned the page, leaning against one of her arms as she continued reading. The room was warm, the window propped open allowing sunlight to enter into the brightly colored room and make it quite relaxing.

It wasn't her room actually. But Anna's room instead.

Even though Anna wasn't even in the room too, Elsa would much rather go somewhere besides her own room when she has a bit of time to read. Sure she could have just stayed in the library and read. But did they have a bed to lay on in there? Sure she could have chosen a different room to go in. But none of the other rooms were even close to being as comforting as Anna's room was. It used to be, in fact, her own room too back when they were smaller.

Elsa turned the next page, enjoying the peaceful quietness around.

"Elsa!" The doors slammed open. "There you are!"

Scratch that. Anna had just entered the room.

But that didn't really ruin anything at all. Elsa just turned another page as she continued reading.

Anna ran over with a dramatic sigh, flopping and laying down sideways across Elsa's back. "Let's go do something Elsa!" She began bouncing to get Elsa's attention.

Still with her smile, Elsa turned another page.

"Elsaaaaa!" Anna called, groaning with boredom. "C'mon Elsa let's go play something!" She rolled off of Elsa and crawled her way up, plopping down right next to Elsa to see what she was reading. Anna groaned again seeing all of the words that she was too lazy to read. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned another page.

Anna huffed in annoyance, getting off the bed and walking over until she stood right in front of Elsa. She knelt down onto the floor, pushing her head into Elsa's view and blocking the book. Anna gave a wide smile when Elsa finally looked at her.

With her calm reading smile, Elsa reached over with her hand, lightly shoving Anna back by her forehead, and continued reading.

"Ack!" Anna's head pushed back. "Elsa!" She whined, rubbing her forehead where Elsa had pushed her. Getting off the floor with sigh, Anna made her way back over to the side of the bed. "Hey Elsa?" She thought. "Do you want a massage?"

Elsa turned a page. "That's random." She finally replied back. "What makes you want to do that?"

Anna shrugged, "Well I thought that you might be a little sore from your kingdom ruling. Papa used to get massages after a long day of work so I thought, 'Hey maybe Elsa would want one!'"

"Anna do you even know how to massage?"

"No. But I've seen people!" Anna climbed onto the bed with her bare feet. She stepped onto Elsa's back without hesitation. "Like this or something."

Elsa grunted when Anna suddenly squashed her. "Anna why are you so heavy?!" She wheezed out.

Anna crossed her arms, "Excuse you, Elsa. I'll have you know I weigh just as much as you do! So you're calling yourself fat so ha!"

Elsa groaned in pain when Anna began walking on her. "Anna get off! You're going to break my back."

"You're so weak Elsa." Anna giggled. "Wait I want to do something first though!" Before Elsa could protest, Anna took her own dress, lifting it up a bit and began doing the Can-Can Dance on her. "Du du dada dada da da! Dadadada da da!" She kicked her legs up and back down as she danced. "DA DA DA DA dadadadadadada!

"That's it get off!" Elsa rolled to the side, tripping Anna over in the process.

Anna fell down onto Elsa with a crash. "AH!"

"ACK!" Anna also managed to ram Elsa in her stomach on accident with her elbow.

Anna groaned and rubbed her head as Elsa coughed, the wind being forcefully knocked out of her. At the same time both of them burst into laughter when they were finished.

"Augh that hurt Anna!" Elsa rubbed her stomach.

Anna grinned, "That's what you get for tripping me!"

Elsa shook her head with a smile, rolling back onto her stomach as she continued reading where she had left off.

Anna lazily looked around the room from her fallen over position, sliding off the bed as she looked around her room. "Want some chocolate? I want some chocolate."

"Sure." Elsa agreed as she turned the page.

Anna got up from the floor and began searching in all of her hidden chocolate hiding places for some chocolate. "Empty." She closed the last place shut. "I guess I ate all of my chocolate. Do you have any chocolate?"

"No I ate all of mine too."

Anna shrugged like it was no big deal, "Guess I'll just request some then. –Kai! Are you around here to hear me?!" She yelled out into the hallway. "That's okay if you're not! But if you can hear me then we need some assistance! By 'we' I mean Elsa and me! By Elsa I mean Queen Elsa! By Queen Elsa I mean the Snow Queen! By the Snow Queen I mean the Snow Queen of Arendelle! By Snow Queen of Arendelle I mean Elsa! By Elsa I mean-"

"Anna I think he gets it…"

They waited, Kai showing up about a minute later like Anna had requested. "Yes, Your Highness?" He bowed to Anna and then to Elsa.

Anna giggled as she curtseyed back. "Kai! Thank goodness you're here! Both Elsa and I ran out of our own chocolate and we need to refill them again."

"Apologies Princess Anna, but that is nearly impossible at the moment."

"Huh?" Both Elsa and Anna asked in confusion.

He took a deep breath, "The both of you had eaten quite the bit of chocolate the past few weeks that the entire kingdom has run dry of the sweets you desire. Another shipment is said to arrive in a month or so."

That news struck Elsa and Anna like lightning.

Elsa snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "Why were we not informed of this sooner Kai?"

The expression on his face told them exactly why but he answered anyway even though they knew, "The kingdom had tried keeping it a secret, not wanting to upset either of you. But everybody already knew that was bound to fail in about an hour. Which is right now." Kai bowed again, leaving the two to their thoughts.

"No…" Anna whispered first.

"…Chocolate?" Elsa finished.

Both of their expressions were blank. "For a month?" They had said together.

Elsa shook her head again, "That's fine. It was our fault anyway." She went back to her reading. "We'll manage."

Anna turned around with a small gasp, "You're taking this rather well."

Elsa shrugged, "Why shouldn't I? I'm not going to get so worked up about not having any chocolate."

"For a month…" Anna purposely coughed as she muttered it to make is seem like she didn't say anything. "But yeah you're right." Anna agreed. "I mean, it's just chocolate."

"Right." Elsa turned another page.

"Right." Anna agreed again.

* * *

_Day One_

Anna walked around the castle with her usual happy attitude, not really sure where she was going until she got there. She found Elsa passing by the hallway going the opposite way and immediately turned to walk beside her. "Where we going?" Anna asked as she followed.

Elsa didn't reply back to her, a blank expression on her face as she walked.

"Elsa?" Anna asked in worry and began waving her hand in front of Elsa's eyes.

Elsa blinked from the movement, slowly turning her head over to see Anna walking with her. "Oh hi Anna." She said in an almost monotone voice as she continued walking.

Anna stopped walking and began to back away slowly, "Uh… I forgot I have to do something! Bye."

Elsa waved as she left "Bye."

_Day Two_

Anna was whistling as she skipped along the halls, heading straight for the dining room for some breakfast that morning. She burst through the open doors with a smile, finding Elsa already there as she made her way to her own personal seat and sat down. A plate of food was lay down in front of her and Anna began eating right away.

She chomped down on her food and spoke with her mouth full, "I know it's only been two days. But this chocolate thing isn't bothering me as much as I thought it would." Anna ate more bites with a proud smile on her face. The sound of a fork dropping turned her attention to Elsa sitting across.

Elsa still had the blank expression on her face from yesterday. Only this time her eyes were becoming a bit cloudier than normal.

Anna looked at her in worry but returned back to her food.

_Day Three_

Anna noticed an insanely small dark cloud above Elsa's head which snowed on her. It wasn't much since it was so tiny that it couldn't make that much snow, but it was still there which confused her. Elsa didn't need a flurry above her head to keep her from melting if she even could so why was it there?

"Hey Elsa?" Anna finally questioned as she walked over. "There's a cloud on your head." She tried to wave it away but it only returned back each time.

Elsa's expression was now of somebody emotionless. "I know…" She said, her voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

_Day Four_

Anna was a bit too naïve when she told Elsa, "Hey you're actually taking this chocolate thing pretty well too!" She giggled being sure that she was right. "Guess we actually don't need chocolate after all. But I do kind of miss it at times."

"Chocolate…" Elsa murmured under her breath.

Anna should have really started to measure the cloud above Elsa's head get bigger. But she didn't notice it grow at all and chose to ignore it.

_Day Five_

"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my faaaace!" Anna sang with a laugh as she danced around, not knowing what to do at that part since there wasn't any chocolate to stuff in her face in the first place. "Oh I'm kind of craving some chocolate now…" She stopped singing, realizing what she just sang with guilt. Anna tried shrugging it off, leaving in the middle of her song to find something else to occupy her mind.

She ran around the castle, sliding to a stop in front of Elsa's door. Anna hummed in thought debating whether or not she should bother Elsa to do something even though Elsa was most likely working. Making up her mind, Anna knocked her rhythmic knock on the door and waited.

Without getting a reply back, Anna opened the door with confusion and walked in. "Elsa?"

Elsa was seen at her desk, just idly holding a pen and staring down at her blank paper. Anna noticed a little jar nearby that was labeled, 'Work Chocolate' which was obviously empty. "Are you okay Elsa?" She walked closer with a slight bit of fear when Elsa didn't move.

The little snowstorm the bigger cloud created above Elsa's head caught Anna's attention immediately. "Woah." Anna tried waving it off. It made a thunder sound, causing Anna to jump back with a yelp. "What the…? Elsa?"

"What…?" Elsa spoke.

"Are you okay…?" Anna asked in worry.

Elsa gave a dry laugh, "Never better Anna… Never better…"

"Oh… Okay just checking." Anna nervously laughed, leaving Elsa's room and closing the door shut with a sigh.

_Day Six_

Elsa was like a walking corpse by then. Her eyes cloudy and lifeless, the dark cloud even bigger and angrier.

Anna gasped in confusion once she saw her. "Elsa!" She ran over. "What's wrong?!" Anna forcefully opened Elsa's eyes wider to take a look at them.

Elsa slowly laughed again, "Nothing… nothing…" She brushed Anna off and continued walking.

_Day Seven_

That's when Anna finally made up her mind that something was seriously up with Elsa. Anna marched down the hall to Elsa's bedroom, slamming the door open without doing a knock. "Elsa!"

Elsa was just standing in the middle of her room, looking the opposite way from Anna. The dark cloud now giant above her head, covering the ceiling completely as it snowed down into the room.

"Elsa snap out of it!" Anna ran over, taking Elsa by her shoulders and shaking her. "What the heck is wrong?!" She gasped seeing the snow begin to swirl around into a snowstorm.

Elsa just stared up at the cloud with her lifeless, lack of color eyes. "…olate…" She just barely whispered out.

"What?" Anna questioned her again. "I couldn't hear you."

"…colate…" Elsa mumbled again.

Still Anna couldn't make out what she was saying. "Huh? You need to stop mumbling Elsa."

"…ocolate…" Elsa mumbled yet again.

"Elsa seriously you need to-"

At once the dark cloud and all the snow swirled together and warped away, Elsa's eyes returning back to its color. She snapped her head down to see Anna, glaring at her with anger. "THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE!" Instead of being angry again, Elsa began frantically pulling on her hair out of frustration. "No chocolate!" Her eyes grew wide and she began banging her head against the wall.

She finally snapped.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?!" Elsa cried out as she continued tugging on her hair. "It's been a week! There's no chocolate!" She slowly knelt down onto the floor and stared at the ground. "No chocolate… no chocolate… no chocolate…!" Elsa chanted as she huddled herself together, ice forming around.

Anna was too surprised to move. Is that what this was about?

Sniffling Elsa got back up from the floor and turned back around to Anna, taking Anna's shoulders and shaking her. "There's no chocolaaaate!" She let her go, running her hand through her hair and pushing it back. "What am I going to do?!" Elsa fell back down onto the floor and just lay there without moving a muscle like she had just suddenly died.

Anna knelt down beside her and gently patted her head. "There there Elsa…" She said awkwardly. "Remember? It's only chocolate."

Elsa looked up at her. "_Only_ chocolate?!" She sat up facing Anna. "Chocolate is life! Chocolate is love! Chocolate is… Chocolate!" Elsa began pulling on her hair again and lay back down with a groan.

"Elsa you need to calm down." Anna told her. "You said that there was nothing to get so worked up about remember?"

Elsa looked back at her with sadness in her eyes. "But I want chocolaaaaate!" She whined and got up again, just bringing Anna into a random hug.

Anna didn't know what else to do but hug her back. "Just a few more weeks and then there'll be chocolate again!" She tried comforting. Elsa didn't move. Anna tried to get out of the hug. "Elsa can you let me go now? Not that I don't like hugging you but… you're kind of weird right now."

Elsa shook her head and stayed in her position.

Anna tried prying her off, "Elsa I have a date with Kristoff soon and I kind of need to go now." She used all her might to get Elsa off, quickly standing back up before Elsa could cling onto her again.

"Nooo!" Elsa gasped, immediately clinging onto her leg. "There's no chocolate!"

"Elsa. Stop it." Anna tried to shake her off but Elsa wouldn't budge. She tried to pry her off again but Elsa had a better grip now that she was clinging on her leg. With a shrug Anna let her stay and walked out the room, Elsa being taken with her.

* * *

"Hey Kristoff!"

Kristoff turned around with a smile from Anna's voice. "Hey Anna!" He turned confused seeing Anna limping her way over, somebody clinging onto her other leg that prevented her from walking normally. "And… Queen? Uh…" Kristoff didn't know what to do but bow.

"Elsa get off now!" Anna tried once more to get her off. "Go back to the castle, woman!" She sighed seeing Elsa shake her head and hold on tighter.

Kristoff looked back and forth between Anna and Elsa, not really sure if he wanted to be a part of this. "What's she doing?" He asked Anna, motioning to Elsa.

Anna gave a tired giggle, "Um… She kind of snapped after a week of not one chocolate. -You don't happen to have any secret chocolate on you do you? Just a tiny bit?"

Kristoff shook his head, "All of it is gone."

Anna sighed, "Thought so…" She began trying to get Elsa off again. "Elsa seriously!" Anna shook her leg.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Um… We can reschedule you know."

Anna continued trying to rip Elsa off of her leg. "Yeah." She nodded. "That'd be fine. Sorry Kristoff! –Elsa!" Anna began dragging her back to the castle. "See ya later!" She called back to Kristoff. "I'm really sorry."

He laughed as he watched, "No I understand. I think. Bye!"

"Bye! –Get off!" Anna tried kicking Elsa off but that still didn't work. "Elsa!" She growled, this time trying to push Elsa off by pushing her face back as she walked back to the castle. Once they were back inside Anna put her hands on her hips as she stared down at Elsa still clinging on. "Bad Elsa." She lightly slapped her on her head.

Elsa whimpered and let go immediately.

"Oh." Anna looked in surprise. "That was easy."

"There's no chocolate…" Elsa just lay lifeless on the floor again.

"Elsa that floor is dirty." Anna crossed her arms and sighed. "Hey what did you even do when you stayed in your room all that time? Did Mama and Papa give you chocolate?"

Elsa nodded, "And I ate your chocolate that you would try to bribe me with to open the door."

"Hey! That's called _bribery_ for a reason! Not, 'Oh I'll just take this and not do what you asked me to do when you gave me this'!" Anna sighed again. "I also swear you've gone at least a week without chocolate without getting like this too so what's up with that?"

Elsa didn't reply back to her.

"Is it the thought that there won't be any chocolate?"

"Stop saying the word!" Elsa held her hands over her ears and closed her eyes shut.

Anna tapped her foot impatiently, "Well you just delayed my date so… Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"

"Stop it!" Elsa squeezed her ears shut harder.

Anna glared down at Elsa but began to ease her glare when she began to feel remorse after what she did. She sighed and knelt down beside Elsa and patted her head again. "I'm sorry. I was just mad." She just couldn't stay mad at Elsa for too long.

Elsa let go of her ears and sat back up. She opened her arms for another hug but Anna backed away before she could.

"No no." Anna laughed. "I don't want to pry you off of me again."

"But I wanna hug…"

"I'll give you one… when you start acting normally."

Elsa put her arms back down with a pout. She looked up at Anna's face with puppy-dog eyes.

Anna gasped and shielded her eyes away, "Ah! No that's cheating Elsa!"

Elsa's face only began to look sadder.

"Nooooo! Stop! That's my weapon! You can't use it against me!"

Elsa even began to add little sad sniffles to her puppy-dog eyes.

"No! I am immune to that attack!" Anna closed her eyes, trying her best not to give in. She made the mistake of peeking.

Elsa had her arms open for another hug, pouting as she looked at Anna with the biggest and cutest puppy-dog face ever, even trembling her lips a bit sadly.

Anna groaned knowing she would regret what she was going to say, "Okay fine! You got me!" She held her arms open too.

Elsa grinned happily leaning over and squeezing Anna into a hug, squishing the sides of their faces together.

Anna sighed as she hugged back, "I swear with that face you could get the entire world to do whatever you want… I mean yeah you probably- AHH OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" She looked down to see Elsa biting her arm. "ELSA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I thought you would taste like chocolate…" Elsa admitted as she continued sinking her teeth into Anna's arm. "I want chocolate… And you fell for my hug trap…"

"AHH! ELSA THAT HURTS!" Anna began shaking her arm to get her off. "AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed when Elsa wouldn't let go.

Elsa released and wiped her mouth with disgust, "You aren't chocolate…"

Anna gasped seeing the stinging deep bite marks on her arm. "YEAH?! NO KIDDING!" She tried to ease the pain by putting pressure on it. "I THOUGHT I WAS MADE OF CHOCOLATE TOO!" Anna bitterly laughed.

Elsa gave a small glare at her sarcasm. "I'm sorry… I want chocolate…" She hugged Anna again.

"Then why are you hugging me?!" Anna tried to get her off again.

Elsa shrugged. "There's no chocolate." She said sadly.

Anna sighed and hugged her back. "Yes, I know. And it sucks." Elsa released her from the hug, allowing her to stand back up. Anna dusted herself off, "Well I'm going to go now. And… treat the bite mark on my arm." She began to walk away.

Elsa stood up too and followed after her.

Anna turned around, Elsa stopping in her tracks. She stared at her weirdly before turning back forward and continuing on. Elsa's footsteps followed after hers. Anna turned around again, Elsa stopping. "Elsa what are you doing?"

"Nothing…?" Elsa gave her a small innocent smile.

Anna shrugged, "Okay then." She turned back around and continued walking. Elsa following behind her. "Ha!" Anna turned around quickly to try to catch her. Elsa took a step back in surprise. "Elsa are you following me?"

"No…?"

"Okay then." Anna turned around again and went onward. She sighed hearing Elsa following after her. When she would speed up, Elsa would speed up. She ran a bit ahead and immediately turned around again without warning. "Elsa you are following me!"

Elsa stopped walking.

Anna groaned, "You're seriously like a clingy puppy… Elsa go do your work!"

"But I don't have any brain food."

"So you're saying you're not going to work for the next month?"

Elsa opened her mouth to reply but then closed it knowing she was right. "Oh… okay then…"

* * *

_Another Week_

"What the heck Elsa?!"

"What?"

"What is this?!" Anna held up a contract.

"My work?" Elsa answered innocently.

Anna flipped the contract that had been angrily returned by a far distant kingdom. She read over what Elsa had added and changed. She changed literally everything actually, replacing it all with 'Chocolate'. Anna sighed and held her head. "Elsa let me do the work until the chocolate comes… It may not be good at all but it's better than this."

"Okay." Elsa agreed.

_And yet another week_

"My life is over Anna…"

"Pull yourself together Elsa! Just one more week!"

Elsa groaned.

Anna sighed, "Elsa when did you even get here anyway? And how did you get there? I didn't even feel your presence." She noticed Elsa clinging onto her back like a Koala. Anna didn't mind anymore though, just going along with her daily business with Elsa just there like it was normal. She got a cup of water from a servant when entering the dining room. "Elsa can you get off so I can actually sit?"

"I want some chocolate…"

Anna clapped her hands together, a servant entering and handing Anna a small teddy bear. "Look Elsa! It's Fluffy." She put the cat over on Elsa's side of the table. "See?"

Elsa climbed off of Anna with a sigh and walked around the table to her side. She sat down on her seat, laying her head against the table as she played with Fluffy. "I can't do it Anna. I _need_ some chocolate!"

"C'mon Elsa." Anna sipped her water, spitting it out as she thought it was Hot Chocolate which was what she would normally drink before. "Oh yeah…" She drank it again. "I mean, I'm a bit okay actually. And if I'm okay about this you could be too right?"

"I guess…"

Anna nervously laughed.

_Another Week_

Both Elsa and Anna lay groaning on the floor in the middle of the hallway. "There's no chocolate… There's no chocolate… Why is there no chocolate…?"

Anna had finally cracked too.

Servants stepped over them cautiously as they tried to pass.

"Hey Anna…?" Elsa asked.

"What…?"

"How much longer till the chocolate comes…?"

Anna moved her head a bit to see the clock. "In about a minute…"

They lay there groaning from how long that minute would take. "One… Two… Three… Four…" Both of them counted. "…Sixty…"

The bells of boats docking came right on cue.

Elsa and Anna jumped onto their feet with a wide smile, "HECK YEAH!" They jumped out the window, Elsa crafting snow beneath them allowing them to slide down to the floor. "Move! Move! Move!" They ran out the castle towards the ports, pushing past everybody in their way.

Coming to a stop seeing multiple boats, Elsa and Anna looked around.

Anna spotted a boat that was carrying tons of chocolate boxes, "There!" She pointed with a grin.

"Go! Go! Go!" Elsa commanded. The both of them rushing down the stairs and towards the boat.

"Halt!" Kai stood in front of them.

"KAI! MOVE!" Both Elsa and Anna growled as they tried to push past.

"No. I apologize, Your Majesty, but if we allow the two of you onto the chocolate boat all the chocolate will disappear and you may have to wait again." Kai continued to block their path. "Here." He handed them both one piece of chocolate.

They took it from his hands with curiosity like they had never seen chocolate before. Popping it into their mouths and chewing, Elsa and Anna's facial expressions were of pure delight as they ate it. Finally they were back to normal.

Elsa gave a small polite bow to Kai. "Thank you Kai."

He bowed back, "We all do not wish angry messages from distant kingdoms that complain about how all of the contracts from here either state 'What's this again?' or 'I don't know'"

Elsa turned to Anna hearing the last part.

Anna gave a sheepish shrug, "I didn't know what they were talking about. So I told them that I didn't know. –Hey it was better than sending 'Chocolate' fifty hundred times."

Elsa nodded in agreement, "True."

* * *

**We have another side of Elsa now: No Chocolate Elsa= Clingy and Chocolate Depressed Elsa**

**Anna technically gets a new side too: No Chocolate Anna= Chocolate Depressed Anna**

**Elsa was the first to snap after only one week. Anna managed until between the third-fourth week mark and then cracked too.**

**When I wrote Anna doing the Can-Can I searched it up to see if I was thinking what I thought I was thinking. I watched some videos and burst out laughing because I could seriously imagine Anna doing that.**

* * *

**And yet another, Thank you everybody so much! All of you! Seriously! We're making our way to the first couple of pages in the Most Favorites filter! Thanks to you guys!**

**FlashFreeze0****: Assassin's Creed! Yes! I was thinking that while I wrote the rooftop climbing part!**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart:**** Oh wow! Thank you so much for living too!**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa : Please tell me how people reacted to that xD**

**readerz99 &amp; Guest12345: Don't worry you two! I'm not an Elsanna (pairing) shipper at all. (Though I'd be pretty good at writing some of the stories for it huh? Hahah)**

**The cool one****: Elsa is just way too nice xD**

**sgcycle****: Thank you! I thought about writing a crossover story like you have requested, but actually... I don't work well with crossovers unfortunately. I just like to stay in the main fanbase. Sorry about that though!**


	19. Let's Play

**Wow has it been that long since I've updated already? Thanks for worrying about me guys, but I'm fine! Just had a bit of a sudden writer's block the past week. I seriously don't know why. I was super excited to work on the next request after I finished the last chapter but like a day later I just... became blocked. Like I didn't even know how to write anymore. [Also I'm piled with schoolwork and projects but who cares about that stuff]**

**-Heh. What if I was lying about joking that the previous chapter was the last, and that it actually was the last? Sorry about that too guys! I just wanted to see who even reads these Author Comments. [Btw... while I was skimming through all of the chapters for a bit to see how I've been doing I actually fell for my own joke too and was like "What this story is stopping?! -Oh wait. I'm stupid."]**

**-And I had just found out Anna's eyes are like an actual blue. Comparable to Elsa's. And here I was thinking they were turquoise or something...**

**Anyway! This chapter was at first just my practice since my writer's block was blocking me and I tried to get back into the feel of it to write again. But then I was like, "Hey this could work as a chapter too."**

**This chapter is just Anna and Elsa hanging out and stuff, doing random things that I thought about as I free wrote. Though there is a request in this one too by MasterSyna (Involving a tickling with the two) so thanks! And hopefully that part is to your liking! -Takes a bow-  
**

**Also I apologize if there isn't any humor in this one. Along with the writer's block disease, I also felt my funny disappear too [if I had one]. I'm trying to get it back though.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Let's Play"~**

* * *

"And… Perfect!" Elsa carefully placed the last ice block down at the very top of her structure. She gave a relived sigh, climbing down the tall ice ladder with a very proud smile as she observed her newest creation. Thousands of ice blocks were stacked together neatly and perfectly in a blocky-pyramid shape. She had actually technically _built_ the entire thing, only using her powers to create the ice blocks and then using her own human strength to stack them all together.

She even _measured_ each block before she placed it down to make sure it was all even.

The entire ice pyramid just barely reached the tall roof of the Great Hall which was currently the room she had built it in.

Who knows how long it had taken her to construct it without using her magic. Elsa sure didn't. She had lost track of time being carried away as she built. But she didn't care. The edgy and pointy ice structure was absolutely marvelous that she could care less about how much time she had wasted building it.

"Anna used tackle attack!" Anna appeared out of nowhere, crashing through the entire pyramid from the other side. She knocked all of the blocks over completely and scattered them all across the room into heaps of messy piles.

Elsa's smile quickly faded into an irritated scowl as she stared at her sister sprawled on the floor in the middle of the freshly destroyed building. "Anna… You're kidding me right…?"

Anna was laughing as she lay on a couple of ice block piles on the floor. "It was super effective! -That was fun!"

"Do you know how _long_ it took me to build that?!"

"Well you could just build it in less than five seconds so no." She crawled out of the pile and stood next to Elsa where there somehow weren't any of the blocks while the rest of the room was covered with them.

Elsa sighed, swirling her hand around as she recreated the entire pyramid again, bringing all of the blocks flung everywhere back together in less than five seconds like Anna had said. "But that's not fun." She observed the magically rebuilt structure with a pout.

"It's fun if you crash through it!" Anna told her. "Try!"

"Eh… I don't know Anna. Just tackling a building doesn't seem very… -what's the word… -right…"

Anna bended down on her knees and patted her own back, "C'mon! Up up!" She grinned, motioning for Elsa to get on for a piggy-back ride. "We'll crash through it together then!"

Elsa sighed again, but shrugged her shoulders with a grin as she climbed on anyway. "Ready Anna…?" She clung onto Anna's shoulders. "Charge!" Elsa pointed forwards towards the stacked ice blocks with a laugh.

"Neigh!" Anna laughed as she mimicked a loyal horse, holding onto Elsa's legs as she began running towards the blocks. She jumped at the last second, both her and Elsa ramming into all of the blocks with a giggly laugh as all the blocks exploded in all directions again.

They were sprawled on the floor in a pile of ice rubble as they continued laughing.

Elsa stood back up, "Wait wait! Let's do it again I have an idea!" They both ran back out of the pile, Elsa once again recrafting the entire ice pyramid perfectly. "Come over here!" She ran over to one end of the room, lifting her arms up as she summoned a giant pile of snow from the floor.

Anna giggled with glee at the sight, watching as the pile of snow swooped down towards the ice pyramid, creating a tall giant slide. "I call the front seat!" She ran over as Elsa began lifting them up to the top with an ice pedestal. Jumping off when at the top, Anna immediately sat down, getting ready to slide down when she wanted to.

"Alright hold up!" Elsa laughed as she sat down behind Anna. "Ready?!"

"Yeah!" Anna cheered. They both pushed themselves forward, starting off slow on the slide at first. But once the down drop came, both of them slid down fast, wind rushing through their hair as they laughed with excitement.

Before Elsa would have stopped herself right when the ramp came to allow Anna to jump by herself, but that was when she would make those tiny slides that didn't make them go that fast. Her power grew with her age so she might have outdone herself a bit when making the new snow slide reach all the way up to the roof and basically pummel down until the ramp. In other words, it was giant. And they were going way too fast to have time to even think about stopping.

Both Anna and Elsa flung off of the end of the ramp, still laughing as they crashed through the ice pyramid again, most of the ice blocks this time cracking from the strong force and exploding into bits all around.

Still it didn't bug them no matter how much it hurt when all of the glass-like ice shards scratched them. Luckily none of them scratched deep enough to actually make them bleed. They sat in the pile of ice shards laughing still, a whole bunch of shards sticking in their hair and clothing while the rest covered the entire floor of the room and stuck in piles.

Kai came, trying to push the doors open from the outside but the piles of ice prevented it. He then had to use a harder force to move all of the ice out of the way as he entered. "Your Majesty." Kai cleared his throat as he called her.

Elsa looked over to him standing by the door, cutting her laugh short as she stood back up and attempted to remove all the excess ice sticking onto her. "Kai." She formally greeted back.

"A meeting, Your Majesty. In the Council Chamber very shortly. Just a reminder." He bowed, leaving the room like he hadn't just seen the room buried in ice shards and reclosing the door.

Elsa and Anna waited a couple of seconds before glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes and bursting back into laughter.

Anna shook her head furiously like a dog as she tried to get the ice out of her hair.

"Anna!" Elsa giggled as she held her hands up to block the flying ice. "You're going to poke somebody's eyes out!"

Anna stopped shaking, using her hand to take out the rest of the ice instead. "Guess that'd be you since you're the only other person in here!" She joked with another laugh.

Elsa gave a soft smile, "Well, you heard Kai. I've got a meeting to go to right now so…" She brought all of the ice together, forming a perfect snowflake before making it all vanish into thin air. "Goodbye." Elsa cleared her throat, standing tall as she began elegantly walking towards the exit and leaving in her queenly way. It was as if she hadn't just literally flung off a couple of feet into the air and crashed into blocks just a second ago.

Anna groaned watching her leave, "Aw! But we were just starting to play!" She sighed when Elsa already closed the door behind her before she could finish her sentence. With a pout, Anna lay down onto the now bare floor that was much cooler when it had been covered in ice in her opinion. In both ways. She rolled over on her back and got back up, planning on seeing Elsa some other time.

* * *

Later on that day…

Elsa held her head, reading over the same contract she had been handed from the meeting for about the seventeenth time, making sure every _sentence_, every _word_ was correct. Who knows what kind of sneaky add-ons the distant kingdom would have added to try to trick her into agreeing with something she didn't mean to agree with. Some of them have tried before. But no, Elsa was much smarter than that. She knew their tricks better than they knew them themselves.

Of course that would mean she could have decided to be done a while ago if it weren't for a certain _somebody_ inside her room distracting her thoughts as she read. Elsa sighed, peering over to Anna laying upside-down on her bed and rambling on about something. "Anna."

"-so I just thought 'Maybe he should-"

"Anna." Elsa called again in a louder voice, cutting her off.

"Huh what?" Anna looked up from her upside-down position at Elsa's face. "Yeah?"

"Can you get out? Please?" Elsa tried to tell her as nicely as she could. Her slight frustration prevented that.

Anna flipped back over onto her stomach with a pout, "You busy again?"

"Yeah. For now at least." Elsa tried to read the contract again.

Anna rolled off of the bed and walked over, looking over Elsa's shoulder to see what she was doing. "Can I help?" She suggested with a bright smile. "Here let me see!" Anna reached over, bending over the chair with her stomach as she tried to grab the contract.

"Anna! No!" Elsa moved it away from her reach, but Anna refused to give up.

"C'mon just let me see it for a second!" Anna leaned in even more as she tried to snatch the contract paper. "Wah!" She ended up bending too far and fell forward, gently and accidentally nudging Elsa in the side of her stomach.

Elsa gave a small squeak as she slightly jumped in her seat.

They both paused with a blank expression from the odd noise she had made.

"Elsa… Did you just… squeak?" Anna asked as she slowly tried to stand back up as she bended back.

"What? No?" Elsa gave a small nervous laugh as she looked the other way.

Anna eyed her carefully, secretly poking her in the stomach again.

Elsa jumped again, making a sound as if she was desperately trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't touch me." She cleared her throat, reverting back to her serious queen mode as she read over the contract again.

Anna observed her curiously a bit more before taking her finger again and poking her yet again but this time wiggling it in the side of her stomach.

Elsa made another noise, bending away from Anna's finger in reflexes as she grinned. "Stop." She tried going back to her serious mode again, glaring at Anna that she meant what she said.

Anna grinned at her reactions, slowly walking away with a suspicious whistle. "Alright." She agreed, pretending to walk towards the door to leave. "I guess I'll just go and…" Anna ran back to Elsa as fast as she could, lifting both hands up with an evil smile and brought it down quickly, "Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" She dug and wiggled her fingers in both sides of Elsa's stomach.

"AHH!" Elsa began laughing uncontrollably as she squirmed in her seat, "STOP!" She was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably at it. Her hands let loose the contract she was holding.

"A-ha!" Anna snatched the paper out of Elsa's hands and released her from the tickle pin. "Let's see here…" She skimmed through the paper, wanting to finish it before Elsa had a chance to take it back.

"Hey!" Elsa gasped, getting up from her seat and trying to snatch the contract as she ran over.

"Wait I'm not done yet!" Anna laughed as she moved it away from Elsa and continued reading.

"Anna I mean it! Give it back!" Elsa used both hand, digging her fingers into both sides of Anna's stomach and began tickling her back.

"AHAHA!" Anna began laughing, "Elsa! Stop!" She laughed, trying to escape Elsa's hands. "Stop it!" Anna ran away as she continued reading the contract. "Eh… This is kind of boring." She read over all the boring words.

"Then give it back!" Elsa snatched it out of her hands, attempting to straighten its wrinkles before setting it aside back on her desk. She stood near her desk, staring down at the contract with a sigh.

Anna giggled, "Squish!" She poked Elsa's side again.

"Ah!" Elsa jumped, "Quit it!"

Anna ignored her request, looking at her quite evilly as she approached her.

"Anna! Anna don't!" Elsa backed away slowly, her hands up in defense as Anna continued on closer. "I mean it!"

"Tickle! Tickle!" Anna pounced on her and began digging her fingers in the sides of Elsa's stomach again. "You can't escape the tickles!"

"AHH!" Elsa began laughing again, desperately trying to hit Anna's hands away while also blocking her stomach. It became too much to bear when she couldn't escape, just basically falling down onto the floor as she continued laughing and squirming around. "S-Stop!" She breathed out as she laughed.

Anna continued tickling her anyway as she too laughed from Elsa's reaction. "Make me!"

"Anna! S-St-Stop it! Please!" Elsa was starting to tear up from how hard she was laughing. Still Anna ignored her pleas to stop as she tickled her.

"I'm gonna tickle you until you pee!" Anna threatened as she giggled.

"That's it get off!" Elsa continued laughing, blasting snow from the palm of her hand and hitting Anna right dead in the face with snow.

"Wah!" Anna was knocked back, sliding against the floor as a mountain of snow buried her.

Elsa was still slightly laughing as she got up from lying on the floor, trying to calm down. "Heh… heheh…" She would occasionally still give that short small laugh since her giggles weren't over yet. Taking a deep breath, Elsa finally managed to stop laughing and gave a relaxed smile.

That is until she saw the mountain of snow Anna was buried under. "Anna!" She cried out as she crawled over and knelt. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Elsa grew nervous when Anna didn't reply back to her. "…Anna?" She whispered.

Before Elsa got the chance to get an anxiety attack, Anna jumped out of the snow mountain with a grin as she began tickling her again. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"AH!" Elsa began laughing again as she tried to crawl back away.

Anna continued tickling her, watching with amusement at Elsa's reactions to escape. She stopped at one point to watch Elsa try to calm down before tickling her again.

* * *

"That wasn't funny…"

"Yes it was!"

Elsa took a deep breath, still trying to calm herself down since she could still feel the tickles.

They both sat in the dining room for a short snack, a mug of hot chocolate milk placed before each of them. Although it wasn't actually hot anymore since Elsa had cooled the two mugs down a bit, making them just warm and easier to drink without the fear of burning their tongues. It had basically become just chocolate milk.

Anna took a sip of her chocolaty drink with a smile. "This is weird. You aren't drinking tea."

Elsa picked up her own mug of chocolate milk gently in her hands. "Drinking tea all the time gets tiring you know…" She lifted it up to her mouth and took a small sip.

"Yeah but you don't usually ask for something like chocolate milk or juice or something. If you didn't want to drink tea, you could or would drink coffee. If you didn't want coffee you would just drink water."

Elsa shrugged, "Well this is good so… Too bad." She grinned as she took another sip.

Anna slammed her mug down as she thought of something. Her eyes wide with idea.

"Oh gosh Anna…" Elsa jumped from the unexpected slam.

Anna ignored her though, getting up from her seat as she ran over to Elsa's side of the table. She took Elsa's mug of chocolate milk from her hands and set it back down onto the table.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa watched her.

Anna didn't reply back, taking one of Elsa's wrist and pointing it towards her own chocolate milk on the other side. "Annnnnd! Pew!" She shook Elsa's wrist expecting ice to shoot out and create what she was thinking of.

Nothing happened.

Elsa looked at her weirdly as Anna continued shaking her wrist. "Uh…"

"Ice!" Anna yanked Elsa's arm forward towards the mug.

"Agh!" The rest of Elsa was yanked forward too. "What are you even doing?!"

"Trying to make something with your ice magic!"

"You can't just force it out of me like that..." Elsa sighed, releasing her wrist from Anna's grip. "And what would you want to do with my powers anyway?"

Anna grinned, "Make us both some straws!"

"Straws."

"Yup!"

"Really? Straws?"

"Yup!"

Elsa stared at her weird sister for a long silence. "Alright." She shrugged, swirling her hand around at the two mugs giving them both identical ice straws. "I can't guarantee they won't melt though."

Anna giggled, "That's fine!" She ran back over to her seat excitedly as she began using her new straw to mix the chocolate milk together. Putting her mouth on the straw, Anna blew into it and the drink.

Elsa continued watching her with the weirded out expression still on her face, "What are you doing now?"

The chocolate milk began to blow into a whole bunch of bubbles, lifting out of the mug and almost spilling over the edge. "Ta-da!" Anna let the straw go, motioning to her bubbles that created a little hill on the top of the mug. Her proud expression slowly began to droop when Elsa just kept staring at her without a reaction.

"How'd you do that?" Elsa finally replied back, looking down at her own chocolate milk curiously.

Anna brightened back up, "Easy! Just use the straw to blow bubbles with the chocolate!" She waited patiently for Elsa to try it.

Elsa gently picked her mug back up again and tried blowing bubbles with her straw. When it worked, she stopped in surprise and watched as all the bubbles settled back into the drink. She gave a wide grin as she did it again, the bubbles began rising to the top.

"Elsa if you don't stop it's going to spill out everywhere." Anna informed her.

Elsa stopped just in time. "Oh." She watched as the bubbles began going back and tried it again when they had all popped.

Anna giggled as she watched her and began blowing more chocolate milk bubbles too.

They never actually did finish their chocolate milk after that.

* * *

A while later after that…

Anna emerged from Elsa's wardrobe in an exceedingly sassy way as she modeled one of Elsa's ice dresses just for the fun of it. Her chin up, her hands on her hips, and one leg before the other as she walked.

Elsa stared over from her desk and looked disapprovingly at her, "Anna. What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?"

Anna tried as gracefully as she could to lift an arm up, "I'm Elsa." She changed her voice to her best 'Elsa' impression and swooned over dramatically, catching herself mid-air as she put an arm over her head. "And I've got hips!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

Anna flicked the long ice cape she was wearing over and began marching around the room. She walked over to Elsa's desk and swooned again over it. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" Anna cracked a grin as she lay atop all of Elsa's work, seeing Elsa stare down at her from her seat with annoyance. "Oh wait! It can't be me!" She gave a obnoxiously loud laugh on purpose, "I'm the Snow Queen!"

"Get off." Elsa took Anna by her dress and slid her off of the desk.

"Ahh!" Anna face-planted into the floor below. "Ow!" She groaned as she rubbed her head and got back up, giving a loud hearty laugh when seeing herself in the mirror. "Even hitting the floor could not puncture this face of beauty!" Anna dramatically flipped her hair back and continued marching around the room again.

Elsa gave a small laugh as she listened to her, "Anna you're just trying to make fun of me now."

Anna gasped, "Who is this Anna you speak of? For your information I am the mighty Snow Queen! Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!"

"Right…" Elsa said sarcastically as she wrote some words down on her paper.

"Pew pew pew!" Anna began sticking her arms out, pretending to blast out snow and ice from her hands. She ran back over to Elsa's wardrobe and began digging through it again. "A-ha!" Anna found a fake crown and placed it atop her head. She went back to her normal voice to say, "I don't even know why you have a fake crown in your wardrobe in the first place but okay."

Clearing her throat, Anna walked over to the middle of the room with a big grin as she reverted back to her Elsa impression. "Here I stand!" She lifted her dress and stomped the floor with her foot. "And here I stay! Da da da! Lyrics lyrics!"

Elsa wasn't in the mood to try to stop her, finding her impression this time quite hilarious.

Anna began dancing around the room and stopped when the next verse came, "My powers… flurry… something ground! My something something all around! Da da da doo dee dee ba do da dee da dee!" The part she had waited for arrived. "I'm never going back!" Anna took off the crown. "The past is in the paaa-" She threw it.

Glass shattered, stopping her mid-verse.

Both Elsa and Anna snapped their heads to the window, seeing one of the panes broken and cracked through.

"Anna…" Elsa turned to her and glared.

Anna giggled nervously, "Just 'Let it Go' Elsa…" She tried with a grin.

Elsa stared blankly at her for a bit then grinned back. "Go get somebody to fix that…"

"Aye aye captain!" Anna saluted, dashing out of the room with a laugh

* * *

**And there we go! Another chapter!**

**I know I usually put my random stories that don't involve this fanfic first but...: I went to this giant store with a tiny little kids section. I wasn't even near the kids section but somehow I just _knew_ they were playing Frozen on the TV that they had! So I went over while I was supposed to be shopping and gasped seeing that I was right as I squeezed my way in between children and babies on a seating bench and began watching with them. And all the adults that were watching their children just stared at me weirdly.**

**I'm not even that old and nobody's too old for any Disney movie so I have no idea why they were staring at me like I was abnormal (which I am though). But I have horrible luck in finding people in person who like Frozen and are around my age and up. But it was funny anyway.**

* * *

**Thank you everybody once again! All of you! Yes. Every. Single. One. Of. You. And even you people who are just clicking on this story for the heck of it and going "Eh this isn't that good". Thank you too!**

**Evil Miss Moo: Seriously thanks for going through all of that for me and making a list! I'm really grateful for it!**

**Evil Miss Moo (Even though I just replied to you^)**** and Fluffy the Cat: I love how you two seem to hang around the review page and reply to people. And how you both have names from this story!**

**Guest12345****: I can't really tell if you're the same person or not. I apologize if you all aren't but if you are... Yes, Elsa is a genius! And you're awesome too for replying to other people's reviews and stuff too!**

**MasterSyna:**** Depends. Do you mean the entire fanfic or that certain story? If it's the story then yes there's a lot of chocolate, that was the theme in a way hehe. If the entire fanfic then yes too. But the point of these stories is to treat them as their own since they aren't related to each other unless they hint it or it is said that they are.**


	20. The Princess and the Pea

**I just got a drawing tablet finally which is another reason for my lack of updates. But I'm thinking of drawing out little _sketches_ of snippets and scenes from these stories for you all to see and get the picture. Probably going to allow requests for a scene too. But first I have to figure out how everything works and get used to switching from paper to digital.**

**Anyway! This chapter is a rather shorter chapter than most (I'm still in my writer's block phase) But! This a request from long ago by snoopykid (Elsa gets a nightmare and Anna reads to her and stuff) Hopefully it is too your liking! -Takes a bow-**

**This is the first ever chapter/paper/thing that I have ever rewritten since forever. The previous one seemed a bit too dark and morbid for the theme of these stories so... I rewrote it to become more light-hearted and cute. Though the other one, I admit, would have explained a lot more than this one.**

**Setting: Eh...**

* * *

**~Story Title: "The Princess and the Pea"~**

* * *

"Oh Mr. Chocolate… What a deliciously lovely chocolate family you have there…" Anna giggled in her sleep, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. She rolled to the side. "And a chocolate house too…?! My, my Mr. Chocolate…" Anna gave an evil suspicious laugh. "Oh don't mind me… I'll just be… uh… over there…" She rolled back the other way with her stupidly cute smile on her face. Anna paused and lost her smile, feeling something a bit odd. "Mr. Chocolate? Does it seem a bit cold to you…?"

She began stirring in her sleep, feeling the cold coming from the real world. Anna grunted, blindly reaching for her blanket to realize that she was already under her blanket. "Why is it so cold?" She cracked a sleepy eye open in annoyance and looked around her dark room. "Huh…?" There was a lump under her blanket all the way at the end of her bed.

It moved a bit.

"AHH!" Anna screamed from the top of her lungs, shooting up in the air while bringing her blanket up with her. Whatever or whoever that was under was revealed. "What the?! Elsa?"

Elsa was there, squeezing her teary eyes shut to try to fall asleep. When the blanket was removed she opened them and looked up at Anna staring at her with a confused look. "H-Hi." She gave an embarrassed shy smile, rolling off the bed and onto her feet and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well um… I'm just going to go now…" Elsa slowly walked away towards the door.

Anna watched her leave and raised an eyebrow, "Ooookay….? Did you need something though?"

"Uh… No… nothing…" Elsa turned and opened the door, seeming like she walked out and left.

Anna shook her head with a smile, getting back into a comfortable position and pretended to fall back asleep. A couple of minutes later she listened to the footsteps return back into her room, secretly opening an eye to see Elsa crawling back under the blanket again. "You can sleep up here you know." Anna told her.

Elsa jumped from under the blanket, having thought that Anna had fallen back asleep. She rolled back out and off of the bed again. "No I'm fine. Goodbye." Elsa pretended to leave again.

Anna shrugged, "Suit yourself." She stayed awake for a longer time to hear Elsa return once again. Anna closed her eyes seeing Elsa come up to her to make sure she was asleep before going back to the end corner of the bed and crawling back under the blanket. "Elsa just get up here!" Anna huffed in annoyance, yanking the blanket away from her.

Elsa winced, thinking that Anna had been asleep for sure. But this time she didn't try to leave and instead shuffled her way up to the top, slightly poking her head out from under the covers of the blanket.

Anna turned to face her, seeing the frightened look in her eyes. "Nightmare?" She suggested.

"N-No." Elsa denied.

"What's this then?" Anna asked with annoyance, taking one of Elsa's wrists and bringing it up to view. A glove was covering her hand.

"Nothing…" Elsa took her hand back and hid it again.

"C'mon let me see." Anna motioned her to give the hand back. Elsa hesitated at first but brought her arm back out. As quick as a flash Anna grabbed the glove and yanked it off, "There we go."

"Hey!" Elsa tried to stop her but was too slow.

"Now the other one." Anna requested her other gloved hand. Elsa gave a disagreeing pout but brought her other glove hand out too. This time Anna slowly took it off, allowing Elsa time to take it back if she wanted to.

She didn't.

"See? All better." Anna folded the two gloves neatly yet ended up throwing them halfway across the room anyway and messing up the fold as they flung away. She took both of Elsa's now exposed hands and held them in her own hands. "And look! Nothing's happening!" Anna grinned. "It's okay."

"…I killed you again…" Elsa spoke softly, referring to her nightmare.

Anna paused and then giggled, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. We both know you wouldn't do it on purpose. And you didn't _kill_ me last time. Just… y'know… froze me for a while. But I'm okay remember?"

"It's because of these evil powers…" Elsa let Anna's hands go and clutched her hands into fists, staring at her hands with fear.

"Hey now. They aren't evil! If anything, they're great! You have beautiful magic Elsa! A bit of your magic could brighten anybody's day! And if someone annoys you all you have to do is blast some snow in their face!" Anna joked. "That's pretty cool."

One corner of Elsa's mouth pulled up into a small smile.

"Here wait a sec!" Anna jumped out of bed, running over to her wardrobe and literally climbing it despite how tall it was. She grunted, lifting herself up to the top and looking around. "There they are!" Anna picked up two dolls that sat neatly on top of the wardrobe, climbing back down and running back over to the bed. "Here ya go." She grinned, placing the two dolls on the bed in front of Elsa.

Elsa stared at the dolls, gently reaching over for them and hugging them in her arms. The two dolls resembling her and Anna that they used to play with all the time when they were young.

Anna giggled as she watched her, "Well you can stay here if you want to." She yawned and got back in bed. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." Anna snuggled down into the blanket until her head was leveled with Elsa's. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep.

Elsa just watched her as she hugged the two dolls up to her face. She began to grow nervous when all Anna was doing was breathing. Taking her hand, Elsa reached over and opened one of Anna's eyes.

"Agh. Elsa!" Anna opened both eyes, giving another yawn as she moved away from Elsa's hand. "What are you doing?"

"You weren't moving." Elsa answered back bluntly.

"I was trying to sleep."

"Oh." She blinked.

Anna sighed, closing her eyes again as she tried again to fall back asleep. "Goodnight Elsa." She opened her eyes once more seeing snow begin to fall down from the ceiling. "Alright… then…" Anna rolled back off the bed and began digging through her tiny shelf of books that she rarely ever touched. "Let's read a bedtime story then!" She chose a book whose title she was familiar with, not having to dust anything off even after never touching it for years for the maids dusted everything. "This one!" Anna ran back over, sitting crisscrossed onto the bed as she opened to the first couple of pages.

"What book is that?" Elsa questioned from her laying position.

"Macbeth! And it's actually a play." Anna answered her proudly.

Elsa held a look of confusion, "Anna… That play is far from a bedtime story…"

"Wait wait." Anna began skimming through pages, skipping many scenes as she looked for a certain part. "I like the part where those one people threw stuff in that pot."

"Huh?"

"Hey. I haven't heard this play in years. I don't remember the details." She sighed, snapping the book shut being far too lazy to look through each page. "Alright then we'll read…" Anna ran back, gasping with a smile seeing a thin little booklet hiding in the corner. "This one!" She took the book out with a nod, "The Princess and the Pea!" Anna sat back down on the bed and opened it. "By Hans Christian Anderson." She chuckled to herself, "What a familiar name… -Anyway! Ya ready?"

Elsa nodded, holding the dolls even closer as she patiently listened.

Anna turned a couple of pages, "Once upon a time.–Egh. That part is boring. Skip skip skip."

"Hey! Anna you can't just skip through a story!"

Anna groaned as she turned back, "Fine… But I'm going to be rephrasing ans summarizing everything! –Once upon a time… There was a prince." She read a couple of lines down, paraphrasing what she wanted to say in her mind, "Um… he wanted a princess. But the princess had to be a _real_ princess."

"Like you."

"Like me." Anna nodded. "Anyway, -He searched around for a long time but could never seem to find her because he wasn't sure if a princess was real or not."

"How'd he find out?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Sheesh Elsa and you tell _me_ not to skip ahead? You've gotta listen!" Anna cleared her throat, skimming a couple of words down to rephrase everything again. "Hm… -So he went home sad because he wanted a real princess really bad. –Eh…" Anna skimmed again. "Then one stormy night, a knock was heard on the castle doors!"

Elsa gasped, ducking lower into the blanket. "It's the princess!" She whispered like it was a horror book.

Anna shushed her again, "It was a princess soaked and muddy because of the storm!"

"I knew it!"

"Elsa stop it! –The king and queen invited her inside to stay because she said that she was a _real_ princess. To make sure, the queen secretly hid a tiny pea under twenty mattresses! Then stacked twenty feather beds on top of that too!"

"Did is squish?"

"No it didn't squish. –So that was where the princess was sleeping that night. In the morning they asked her how she had slept. She said she had slept terribly."

"Wow. Rude."

"Elsa! I don't even-?! What?"

Elsa thought for a couple of seconds, "Well, they did allow her to stay in their castle instead of kicking her out in the weather. And when she wakes up she just goes 'Oh I slept terribly. Your bed sucks'. Did she thank them at least?"

Anna groaned from Elsa thinking way too much into the story, "That's because she felt the pea from under all the mattresses and that's what let them know she was a real princess!" She told her to get her to be quiet.

"Jeez Anna what a spoiler."

Anna closed the book with a sigh, "The prince and the princess get married. The end!" She finished quickly.

"But she can't marry someone she just met…"

"I get the feeling that was also directed towards me."

"Eh." Elsa shrugged.

Anna yawned and stretched, "So you good now? Did the story help?"

Elsa nodded, "A little."

Anna rubbed her eyes as she set the book aside and lay down on her pillow, "Alright… Well it's the middle of the night and I'm still tired. You gonna be okay?" She asked before attempting to fall asleep again.

Elsa nodded once more.

"Kay." Anna closed her eyes and fell back into slumber in a couple of minutes.

Elsa lay on the bed with her eyes open, thinking about the story Anna had just told her. She shuffled her way out of the bed, leaving the two dolls in her place as she left the room.

* * *

The next morning.

"Augh… My back!" Anna winced as she sat up, her body aching and cracking. She tried stretching but hurt too much to move at all. "Ow…" Anna tried twisting and turning, attempting to get rid of the pain. "Why is my back aching?" It was earlier than normal for her to already be waking but whatever was bugging her disturbed her sleep. She tried going back to sleep to sleep it off, but the bed was _really_ uncomfortable.

"Rise and shine!" Elsa appeared from behind the bed randomly. "How'd ya sleep?"

Anna groaned as she continued rolling around for a spot, "Horrible. It's like I'm sleeping on a rock or something…"

Elsa grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah…" She continued rolling around, feeling a small lump in the middle of her bed that seemed to be coming from under. "Wait a second…" Anna opened her eyes, putting her hand on the lump and patting it.

"Looks like you're a real princess Anna!"

Anna stared at her with confusion, wondering what the heck she was talking about. It wasn't until she spotted the fairytale book set aside that her memories of reading the story late at night flooded back in. "Oh you didn't Elsa…" She rolled off of the bed and began using her strength to lift her mattress up.

Elsa giggled, "I did. I put a pea underneath your mattress. And you felt it like the princess in the story did which proves you're a real princess."

Anna managed to lift the entire mattress up, staring blankly at the so-called pea Elsa had put underneath it.

Elsa stared at the pea too with a proud smile.

"Elsa…?"

"What?"

"That's a watermelon."

They continued staring at the large watermelon substituting for a pea.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

**This one time I read the Princess and Pea fairytale _long_ ago when I was like in early elementary and I took a bouncy-ball (because I didn't have any peas), sticking it under my sister's mattress when 'we used to be best buddies'. She slept on it for months until I finally told her because I kept laughing that she didn't question why there was a random lump under her bed. That's where the idea of Elsa sticking a watermelon under the mattress came from.**

* * *

**Once again, Thank you all!**

**ImCoolGuy and ilovelsa: Before you guys requested a prank war I was actually already writing one! I'm thinking of even making an entirely separate fanfic for it too!**

**FlashFreeze0**** and Avatar Percy of the Watertribe: 'Course I still take requests guys heheh!**

**Phoenixfirewolf**** and Let it Go and Waterflower: Exactly! Never too old for a Disney movie! I loved reading your guy's mini-stories about your Frozen obsession heh!**

**Evil Miss Moo: Of course not! I love seeing your reviews multiple times on a chapter! There's a difference between spam and what you do by commenting different things each time!  
**

**SnowQueen and Toto(Hooray we have a Toto now!): I agree about how many fics have Elsa and Anna being different from who they actually are. I've read many where Elsa is way too mean, obnoxious, and a crybaby and Anna is way too whiny, annoying, and not very smart. Which is kind of one of the reasons I don't usually read Frozen fanfics anymore unfortunately. But then again, I wouldn't say my versions of the two are that perfect and spot-on either. That's just me though. Thank you!**

**Fluffy the Cat****: What is this sorcery?! She has six moves!**

**Elsa is the best: Oh gosh! xD Don't say it like they actually _saw _her taking a bath!  
**

**Anon****: Huh.**

**Guest****: Actually Elsa has freckles too! :D**

**Guest12345****: I take it you reread chapters? xD Don't worry about it! I love reading all of your reviews!**


	21. Bite Me and I'll Bite Back,Not Literally

**Tare-chan**** where'd ya go?**

**-Listenin to "Life's Too Short" that we get to have Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell sing! Finally! I've searched everywhere for this!**

**Anywho, This chapter isn't the Truth or Dare one. That didn't really work because Elsa didn't have much Truth or Dares she could ask Anna so I'll leave the truth or dare request open. But instead this is one that caught my interest the second it was requested and I wanted to write it! Request made by Rarity01 (Arachnophobia. Heheheh...) Hope it is too your liking! -Takes a bow-**

**Also you guys, I've started on A LOT of request these past couple of weeks actually but could never seem to finish them at a time unless I'm really can. I work on all these request bit by bit at a time until one of them strikes an idea and I continue on from there. It's to help my writers block. So no I didn't just brush your ideas off. I think. Well I'm working on a lot of em.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Bite Me and I'll Bite Back. Not Literally."~**

* * *

Anna snooped around her own room, throwing everything she could get a hold of onto the floor without a care of how bad her room was becoming. "Where is it…?" She threw her blankets and pillows across the room as she rummaged around her bed for the item she was looking for. "I swear I left it somewhere here." Anna began kicking past piles of clothing that had once recently been hung up neatly in her wardrobe.

She wasn't one to get super irritated when trying to find something, having the patience to really look before flipping her lid.

Anna began humming as she turned her room upside-down, taking off paintings from walls and drapes from the top of her bed, throwing them in awkward positions on her floor.

Okay maybe she was capable of not _showing_ she was irritated.

Anna huffed in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at the mess she had made in her room. Though her room was almost always messy in the first place, this was beyond messy and looked just like a dump as everything seemed to merge together. Whistling a merry tune with her hands on her hips still, Anna stepped over all of the stuff in her way as she exited her room to look elsewhere.

"The closet!" Anna brightened with idea seeing a door in the hallway nearby her door to her room. "Duh!" She slapped the upside of her head as she ran over, flinging the door to the small closet just as fast. "Ah-ha!" Anna grinned, spotting what she was looking for on the floor in the end of the closet. "There it is!" Just a pair of winter boots of hers that must have mistakenly been put into the closet on accident.

Anna took a step in as she got ready to grab the boots and head back.

"Agh!" Anna spat out, something thin and sticky suddenly clinging to her face. She continued blowing raspberries, whatever it was seemed to stick to her tongue too. "Ew what the?" Anna brought her hand to her face, taking of the tiny string-like material and observing it.

Her face turned pale and blue knowing exactly what it was now that she could see it. She would have fainted right then and there but that would mean lying there next to it for the next who knows how long.

Spiderwebs. Spiders. Spider Eggs.

"ELSAAAAAA!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, making a dash towards Elsa's door. She began banging her fist on the door as she continued screaming, "ELSA! UNLOCK THE DOOR! PLEASE ELSA! ELSA! ELSA! SPI-SPI-SPI!"

Footsteps were heard approaching from the other side. "Anna my door isn't even loc-" The second Elsa's door opened Anna tackled her back. "AH!"

But Elsa was prepared this time, actually keeping her stance instead of falling over.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna scrambled around as she clung to her, crawling around until she clung onto her back in fear.

"What?!" Elsa turned her head back seeing Anna clinging onto her trembling in fear. "What happened?!"

Anna pointed forward towards the door motioning her to go outside, "Spi-spi-spi! Spi-spi-spi!"

Elsa gasped in horror, "_Spinach_?! Don't tell me we're having spinach for dinner because I am not going to eat it."

Anna shook her head as she continued pointing. "It's _worse_!"

Elsa gasped again, "_Celery_?!" She whispered. "For dinner?! Oh heck no."

Anna slapped her forehead, "No! Spiders!"

Elsa paused, "We're having spiders for dinner…?"

"No you weird vegetable hater! There are spiders in the closet! This isn't about dinner!"

"Ohhh!" She put everything together. "And?"

"And go get rid of them!" Anna continued clinging on while trying to push her forward.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "They're just spiders Anna. And why do I have to get rid of them? Go get a servant."

"No!" Anna cried out, "You have to do it!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're my big sister!"

"And?"

"AND GO GET RID OF THEM! I'm not going to be safe from those things if _you_ don't do it!" Anna began trembling even more, clinging on as hard as she could as if it would help.

Elsa tried to wiggle Anna's grip loose from her body, her bones feeling like they could crack at any second. "Alright fine. I'll go see what that the big deal is." She began walking out, having to bend over to support Anna's weight on her back. "Anna get off." Elsa wheezed out as she carried her the whole way there.

"You go sista!" Anna instead began yelling out phrases of encouragement. She whistled and clapped her hands together. "You can do this!"

"By the time we get there my back will be broken…" Elsa managed to get all the way to the closet before collapsing onto the floor.

Anna rolled off of her back and carried her back up to her feet even dusting her off for her, "There! Look!" She pointed to the closet. Now that she knew the webs were there she could clearly see it all hanging on the door frame. Anna shuddered as she hid behind Elsa's back and peered over.

Elsa sighed, taking a look at the spider webs. "Wow that's a lot actually. I think our cleaners need some more training…"

"You're missing the point! Kill the spiders!"

"Anna we can't just kill the spiders. Without spiders, the world would be overrun by overpopulated insects and all of the crops would disappear because the insects would get to them. Then we all die. Spiders maintain the balance and keep the insect number at a reasonable number."

Anna ran in place in impatience, "Okay don't kill them. But at least move them! They're scary!"

Elsa sighed again, spotting a spider in the corner, "They aren't scary…ish." She hesitantly reached over for the spider to show Anna there was nothing to fear. "Just mistaken. Like me in a way." Elsa put her fingers close, waiting for the spider to crawl onto her hand if it wanted to. "Hey let's call this spider Charlotte"

"Don't name the spider!" Anna held her hands up to her face, peeking out from her fingers seeing Elsa get even closer to the spider. "Elsa don't! It's going to-!"

"ACK!"

There was a small crunch sound, Elsa recoiling quickly back in pain.

"-bite you…" Anna finished dully. "Told you…"

Elsa stared at the tiny bleeding bite mark in fear; "Well shoot…" was the last thing she said before becoming dizzy and nearly toppling over from the venom. Luckily Anna caught her before she fell and began dragging her over to a doctor.

* * *

"That wasn't very nice Charlotte…" Elsa had her bandaged finger that got treated just in time before her symptoms became more severe.

They had returned back to the closet after a while when Elsa began to feel better. "If you bite me I'll bite back. Not literally like you did but-"

"Elsa just get on with it." Anna cut her off. "The boots aren't going to get themselves."

Elsa took notice of Anna's boots in the closet. "You just want your boots? If that's the case then I'll just leave Charlotte alone and get them for you." She bended down reaching as far as she could into the closet to get the boots.

"Um… Elsa the spider is-"

"ACK!"

Another crunch sound was heard, Elsa jumping out.

She stared at the bite mark on her exposed shoulder then back at the spider that was suspended by its web to lower onto her. "Oh Charlotte… You little piece of…" Elsa stumbled backwards and held her head.

Anna sighed, catching her again and dragging her back to the doctor they had just visited.

* * *

"Y'know Anna I could just make you new boots…"

Anna gasped with idea, snapping her fingers from hearing what Elsa said. "Your magic! You can use your magic to move the spider, get my boots and then we'll be done!"

Elsa sighed, pressuring the bandage on her shoulder, "I don't like using my powers for something so unnecessary and you know it."

"So you're going to try to get in and get the boots again?"

"Just kidding. Powers it is." Elsa focused, calculating a way to get the boots and move the spider at the same time while also minding not to hurt the spider or damage the boots. "I call upon the voices and powers of the ice and-! Oh wait I don't have some phrase for my powers to work." She giggled blasting an icy wind with her bare hands.

Charlotte the Spider was still hanging by a thread, the wind that was at first used to push the boots out instead pushed it's string out. At the same time the spider made it's string longer which allowed it to fling farther.

Elsa looked in surprise when it landed on her yet again on her arm. She gave Anna a glance of 'help' before the spider bit down through the thin ice fabric.

"ACK!" Elsa brushed it off of her in defense allowing it to go back to the web as she observed her newest bite. "Hey Anna?" She smiled sweetly. "That didn't work."

For the third time Anna dragged a nauseous Elsa back to the doctor.

* * *

"Okay I've got this this time."

Once again, they returned back to the closet for another one of Elsa's attempt to get the boots and get the spider out.

Anna sat down on the floor and watched, "Do you need my help?" She finally asked, feeling bad that Elsa was bit three times just to get her boots.

Elsa shook her head, "It is my duty to protect my sister from such vicious predators."

"Yeah… Uh… Elsa is all that venom getting to your head?"

"Go get Wilbur. He can get Charlotte to reason."

"Who's Wilbur?"

Elsa sighed, "Never mind." She cracked her fingers, hissing in pain remembering that she was bit there. "Okay. See I can go around the web and then grab the boots this way." Elsa began tiptoeing her way around, making sure Charlotte stayed in her view. "See Anna?" She was almost all the way inside the closet. "Now all that's left is- ACK!"

Another crunch.

Anna watched as Elsa stumbled forward, spotting the second spider that was behind Elsa. "Looks like Charlotte has a Mr. Charlotte."

Elsa drowsily glared at her, "Don't be ridiculous. There's no Mr. Charl- ACK!"

Elsa ended up stumbling forward to Charlotte and was bitten again. She toppled back out of the closet.

Anna caught her again, taking the same path back to the doctor.

* * *

"Helmet!" Elsa knocked the top of her camouflage helmet with a smile. She was peeking out over an ice fort that greatly resembled a sandbag fort with spikes and barbwire around for defense. "There we go."

Anna, for the first time in forever, was in a less playful mood than Elsa was, casually leaning her elbow against the top of the short fort as she too wore a helmet. "Elsa on second thought we can just go get a servant to clean the web. You've been bitten one too many times and I have a feeling it's going to happen again."

"Nope. I can do this! You asked for my help so I'm going to give you my help." Elsa rubbed her hands together, remembering to mind her bite as she brainstormed some ideas.

"Well if you wore some gloves the spider can't-"

Elsa glared at her.

Anna gasped realizing what she just said, "Right. No gloves. Sorry!"

Elsa stood back up with a grin, "Snow suit!" She commanded, some snow body armor began to build around her. Turning to Anna like some sort of superhero, Elsa told her the superhero name that had just popped up in the top of her head and didn't give it a second thought, "I'm Snowman!"

They both paused with blank expressions.

Elsa slapped her own forehead, "Wait wait wait…" She groaned, "I'm stupid. That's what I am." Elsa sighed, turning back towards the closet as she closed her mask.

Anna watched as Elsa stepped over the fort and advanced towards the boots like some sort of robot. She really couldn't see anything wrong with this plan, it seemed like a great idea since the spiders couldn't dig through the snow fast enough before Elsa retrieved the boots.

Though Elsa just _had_ to put barbwire and spikes around, them easily cutting through her snowsuit and exposing her skin.

"ACK!"

Whether it was Charlotte or Mr. Charlotte that bit her, they wouldn't know.

Anna watched with a bored look as Elsa stumbled back out, "Hey, Stupid. That didn't work."

Elsa opened her mask and glared at her from using her title she had given herself so literally, "No kidding." She melted the suit off before falling over.

* * *

"Elsa you're seriously going to die by this soon. Can we please go get a servant now?"

"And let them get bitten too? Of course not."

"Yeah but they have more experience with dealing with spiders than you do."

"Don't underestimate the power of Elsa!" Elsa jumped back out of the snow fort, making a dash towards the spider web without a plan this time. She was done with making up plans. "ACK!" The bites came again but she continued on as much as she could, trying to stay awake while running into walls of webs that were inside the closet too.

Elsa grabbed the boots, using the last of her strength to jump back out. "Boots." She breathed heavily, covered by spider webs. "The Snow Queen succeeds!" Elsa gave a weak thumbs up.

Anna stared down at all of the webs covering her with fear and sickness, still having her arachnophobia that she was hesitant to help. "With all those spiders and webs you could be the Spider Queen…"

"Hey Anna?"

"Huh."

"I found out why they kept biting me."

"Why?"

"There are egg sacks. And they're hatching. And I'm going to pass out in three, two-" She didn't even finish counting before fainting.

Anna gasped, trying to get over her fear to drag Elsa back over to the doctor.

* * *

"Good morning Elsa! –Or night. Or whatever."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes seeing multiple numbers of eyes staring down at her. "Hello." She greeted everybody as she looked around to see who they even were. All of the staff of the castle it seemed along with a couple of doctors and Anna in the front. "Excuse me but uh… What happened?"

Elsa remembered the spiders of course and began observing all of her wounds that were nicely cleaned up.

Anna answered her, "You fainted and everybody stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Oh." Elsa accepted the answer. "Is it dinner time yet?"

"If you count midnight as dinner then yes."

A doctor pushed past Anna and held out a tray of food, "Your Majesty, you are still quite weak. We recommend eating nutritious and healthy foods that will better aid in giving you back your strength. You have skipped both lunch and dinner already we assume? So this should help."

"Chocolate?" Elsa questioned, trying to see what was on the tray that was still above her view.

Literally everybody stared at one another uneasily as the tray was lowered.

Elsa stared down at the tray with a blank expression, "I'd rather eat spiders." She admitted, seeing the tray filled to the brim with green.

* * *

**Yup. Anna's the one with Arachnophobia instead. I think I would have added too much stuff to Elsa's list if I had given her the Arachnophobia. It's not really fair that Anna always gets to be the over-powered one in my stories. Though its not fair that I made Elsa get bitten like... who knows how many times in this story.**

**-Either Elsa was just really bored or the venom did something to her. Who knows. You guys can decide.**

**-Sometimes I forget Anna and Elsa are different ages. Idk. Using 'Big sister' and 'Little sister' seem so weird now.**

**-Are there really any spider bites that'd make you nauseous just like that? I'm still a bit hazy about the whole thing but I allowed it to happen anyway. Excuse me if my spider knowledge is wrong.**

* * *

**Thank you! And thank you! And thank _you_!**

**Evil Miss Moo:**** I know! I _love_ how they all have flaws! That's one of the reasons why I absolutely love Frozen because you can relate to them! But the fanfics cross the line of OOCness. Like I technically did this chapter heheh.**

**Cynthia Darling: I'm sorry! I can't reply to everybody. Thank you though! And hopefully this will make you happy again :D  
**

**Guest12345: Another Moral: She's going to sneak a watermelon under your mattress**

**MangaArtfansTwin****: And you are an amazing-! -Uh. How ever old/young you are- reviewer!**

**FlashFreeze0: Nah. I'll probably post it as a bonus story when this fanfic is over heh. It's dark but wouldn't really make sense if it stood as it's own fanfic oneshot.  
**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: And there aren't enough words to say how thankful I am and how great it made my day when I read your review! Seriously!**

**Guest**** &amp; SnowQueen &amp; Fluffy the Cat: Oops. I can only reply one chapter a review and I used it on that lol.- I'm pretty sure Elsa knows she can do anything but instead decides to get Anna's permission and stuff instead. I like to put them on equal levels the majority of the time. -Unfortunately I have a life to tend to too no matter how much I want to just write for you all! So don't worry bout it heh. -Yus! The Kai bossing them around is in the works and is the closest to being finished out of my entire 'unfinished' list! **


	22. A Book in Hand

**Calm chapter. Need. A calm chapter. *Takes deep breath* Okay I've got this. -I've been getting carried away lately. Remember the first couple of chapters being all detailed and calm? Then more chapters down that's when it begins to get crazy.**

**I actually started this chapter a _long_ time ago, back when I first started this fanfic. But I never finished or posted it, wanting to work on your guys request and then accidentally forgetting I still had this chapter. But after digging through my story folder I found it again, polished it a bit, and here you go.**

**I guess this could work as a request but I don't think I would count it. But if I did then this would fall under the 'Elsa gets back at Anna for making her a servant' category. If you think it does when finished reading then this would be requested by FlashFreeze0 and Guest. If not then that's fine too and I'll maybe do a different chapter on it. But all in all hopefully it is to your liking! -Takes a bow-**

**Also this chapter is a challenge I wanted to try.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "A Book in Hand"~**

* * *

The window panes shuttered and shook for the harsh and icy wind from outside, darkness of the clouds covering over the bright moonlight and night sky. It was cold. _Really_ cold. Probably the coldest it had been since the past couple of _years_. Of course excluding the time in the middle of summer just a few months ago but that couldn't really count. But now it was winter, and this harsh weather had come on its own that night. And it was possibly even _colder_ than that event in summer.

Everybody would be bundled in their homes in the warmest clothing they could afford, bundling themselves in mountains of blankets to keep warm for the night and possibly the entire winter. Not anybody sane would dare step foot outside their warm adobes unless asking to be frozen and then killed from the blistering snow and ice. They were probably even still _shivering_ even under and near all the warm they could get.

Except her.

She sat casually on the couch in her simple, thin-ice nightgown that people who didn't know her would have called her crazy, wielding a book in her hands as she read in the peaceful library of the castle. Her legs were pulled up onto the couch sideways into a comfortable position, she leaning against the armrest too. A mug of hot chocolate sat idly on a side-table, already long forgotten and cooled as she zoned into the book. The fireplace was lit up nearby as well but either way if it was on or off, she didn't exactly need it to 'stay warm'.

She could just literally walk outside into the icy-cold storm if she wanted to and stand out there for a couple of hours, returning back completely fine. Though just _standing_ outside for a few hours didn't sound that appealing anyway.

It wouldn't be too surprising if she _did_ walk outside for a bit and then just come back without a care in the world, her being the Queen of Snow and all.

But she _did_ like to feel at least a bit normal which is why she was cozying up on a couch by a fireplace in the first place. Also because it was comfortable weather to warm up and read with a mug of hot chocolate nearby.

Elsa turned another page of her book, the usual small and soft 'reading-smile' on her face as she read, gently gnawing at the tip of her finger from the corner of her mouth subconsciously.

Slowly and suddenly, a small doll came down, squishing in between the pit between her arm and her body. She didn't pay any mind to it as she continued reading, a second doll coming down too and squishing on the other side of her arm. Elsa looked at the two dolls resembling her and Anna, gently kissing them both on the head as she squeezed them closer and continued reading.

Some shuffling and skittering noises were heard behind her couch, moving around to a different place. Elsa listened with her eyes still on her book, hearing the pitter-patter of light running feet and something being quickly set down on the table in front of her. She finally looked up, hearing the sounds of the shaking of the dice.

Anna was sitting on the opposite couch, bundled up in really warm sleeping clothing as she stuck her tongue out, shaking the dice in her hands. A game board she had set up just a second ago when she had just arrived covered the small table. Throwing the dice down, Anna moved her game piece that many spaces of the number on the dice, making eye contact with Elsa as she patiently waited for her to make her turn.

Elsa still had her soft smile, debating whether or not she wanted to play as she continued biting the tip of her finger. She turned back to her book and continued reading.

But she could feel the sad pout coming from across, lifting her hand up gently and creating a spurt of ice that somehow shook the dice and threw them down. Next she pushed her piece that many spaces with some cold air without even looking up from her book.

Anna grinned, taking the dice as she took her turn too. Elsa followed after as she turned another page. This continued on for a while, Anna's expression slowly turning to an annoyed pout seeing that she was losing.

The second Elsa threw the dice down and got the exact number she needed, Anna flipped the entire game board over, dashing out of the library to get another game.

Elsa was unfazed by the sudden act, giving a short giggle as she listened.

Anna returned a minute later, brushing all the previous excess pieces off of the table and slamming a checker-board game down instead, quickly setting up the new pieces. She motioned for Elsa to have the first move, Elsa turning another page as she continued reading while moving a piece at the same time.

Anna had a determined smile this time as she moved a piece too.

This continued on for a couple of minutes before Anna flipped that game board over again and looked for a new game.

Elsa just had an amused smile this time as she turned another page.

The floor was starting to get messy with the two game boards and all their pieces.

Anna returned again, not actually leaving the room this time as she carefully carried the chess board already in the room over and setting it down too.

Elsa looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow at Anna as if asking her if she really wanted to challenge her at _chess_.

Being the person she is, Anna was too sure of herself when she agreed without hesitation.

The game lasted shortly before Anna flipped that one over too.

Anna ran to one end of the room, wielding a couple of darts while the other end of the room held up a dartboard. She aimed carefully for a bit before firing her first dart. It wasn't a hit in the middle like she wanted it to be but it was close and that was good enough for her. With too smug of a smile she turned and watched as Elsa simply waved a finger around creating an ice dart that flew and hit dead smack in the middle of the board.

The second it hit Anna somehow got over there, yanking the dartboard off of the wall and throwing it onto the ground along with all the other games.

Elsa turned another page.

Huffing with annoyance, Anna looked around for something else she could challenge Elsa at. There was nothing in the library at the moment so Anna decided they needed a short break from the games that didn't even take that long to play. She walked over to Elsa's couch, carefully stepping over her legs on the couch as she too got on and squeezed herself down.

Elsa noticed her out of the corner of her eye but still didn't bother to move and make room as she followed the 'I got here first' rule.

Anna didn't mind as she grinned, shuffling her way over to Elsa and leaning on her in a comfortable position as she peered at Elsa's book.

For the Snow Queen, Elsa was actually quite warm.

Anna snuggled against her happily as she began reading the book too at a random line. Only she didn't really like seeing so many words so close together that she immediately grew bored and looked away. Instead she just continued snuggling, squeezing Elsa into a warm hug as she lay there. The thing is she became so comfortable that she became drowsy and nearly fell asleep.

If it weren't for the sudden bright idea popping into her head at the last second she might as well have. Only the idea snapped her awake causing her to randomly jump in the air in surprise and fall back down.

She ended up jabbing Elsa in the stomach with her elbow on accident.

Anna apologized repeatedly with hand gestures and a nervous smile on her face, trying to help as Elsa violently coughed and rubbed the side of her stomach with a wince. Elsa gave Anna an annoyed glare before returning back to her book. Eventually her peeved face reverted back to her calm reading-smile and she turned another page.

Anna ran back out of the room, returning once more with two large paint canvases. She set one up next to her then put one over by her couch. Taking a couple of paint brushes and palettes, Anna set a set on Elsa's head carefully before rushing over to her side and opening up the small cans of paint. She thought for a few minutes for inspiration before sloshing her paint brush along the white canvas.

Elsa didn't feel like moving too much to remove the brush and palette on top of her, simply leaving it there with great balance as she created ice spikes that popped the lids of her cans of paint right off. Still without even looking, Elsa created herself an ice and snow paint brush and began painting too.

A while after, both paintbrushes were set down. Or in Elsa's case, it evaporated or disappeared.

Anna looked triumphantly at her painting, giving herself some credit for actually painting that. A more misshapen version of Olaf it seemed. With attempts of snowflakes as a border and little bubbly words on top and continued on the bottom stating 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'

She ended up throwing her painting into the air with annoyance seeing Elsa's amazing painting of the Ice Palace which put hers to shame.

Elsa looked up from her book with a slight pint of hurt as she got up from her comfy position while she began reading again as she walked over. Bending down, Elsa picked back up Anna's painting and went back over to the couch and got back into position. She gently placed the painting down on the side-table and continued reading.

Anna smiled brightly watching Elsa keep her painting, taking Elsa's painting and leaving the room as she planned to put it in her own room to keep too. She came back of course, thinking about what to do next.

Anna walked over to the fireplace and squatted down beside it, watching as the flames danced. The heat warmed her entire body which helped a bit since her bundle of warm pajamas didn't do that much. She then grabbed a stick nearby and began poking the fire and watching it move. Eventually she missed on accident, hitting her finger against the heated metal inside the fire place to keep the firewood still.

By the way she recoiled back you could tell that it hurt. It made it more obvious when smoke came out of that burn and it left the part of her finger blistered and red. Anna looked around frantically for something to stop the burning, almost settling for the Hot Chocolate before spotting Elsa right next to it. She gave a sigh of relief, slapping the upside of her head as she ran over.

Anna began shoving her finger in Elsa's face to get her attention, running in place and biting her lip because the burning didn't cease to end.

Elsa crossed her eyes to stare at Anna's finger so close to her face before taking one hand and pulling Anna's hand back to get a better look at the injury. She sighed seeing the burn caused by Anna's own carelessness. Gently Elsa pecked the burn with her lips and went back to reading.

Anna grinned, taking her finger and wiggling it a bit feeling it not hurt as bad anymore. Elsa had used her magic with the kiss so that helped a great deal too. Back to her careless self, Anna began jumping around as she decided what next to do. She ran back out of the library. This time she came back with bundles of accessories.

Anna began sorting through all of the stuff, finding ridiculously large hats and other random stuff that made her giggle. She stared at a bag of makeup curiously, having never touched or used makeup before. Anna opened it, peering inside and taking out everything trying to figure out what they were. Walking over to Elsa with a couple of stuff in hand, Anna gave a mischievous grin with idea knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

Elsa had a feeling Anna was planning to do something to her as she read, slowly scooting away to the other end of the couch.

Anna ignored her attempts to get away, following her to the other side as she read labels of all the makeup she was holding. With a shrug, Anna took a guess of what each one did, opening up one that looked to be a peach color. It was all powdery, Anna grabbing 'the-weird-fluff-thing' as she mentally called it and began putting the color onto the brush.

Elsa still didn't know what she was doing, not even bothering to look up from her book to check. But she _knew_ Anna was up to something.

Anna just smacked Elsa in the face with the large brush, suddenly bursting into laughter seeing that Elsa's pale skin tone was _much much_ lighter than the peach which made her look all uneven and odd.

Elsa blinked from the overload of powder, now seeing what she was trying to do to her. Makeup. To be honest, Elsa didn't use too much makeup. Sure she had been taught about it, being royal that she needed to know how to use it for 'special-occasions'. But being locked away the majority of her life made wearing makeup pointless. Nobody seemed to notice either, her natural look seeming like she was wearing makeup anyway. She took Anna's warm and fluffy sleeping dress out of annoyance and rubbed the makeup off onto it.

Anna's expression turned dark seeing her dress ruined as she marched out of the library to go change to a different one. But when she came back, the large fluffy brush loaded with more 'peach powder' came flying at her, hitting her right smack in the face. Anna couldn't see when the powder covered her eyes, but she could hear the stifled giggles of Elsa. With a sigh Anna marched back out to go change again since most of the powder fell on her dress too.

She had to wash her face to get all the makeup off. When she came back, Elsa's makeup was already washed off as well.

Anna sorted through all of the accessories again, taking the large sunhat and a furry scarf as she walked back over to the couch. She slapped the brush and palette still on Elsa's head off, replacing her headwear with the obnoxious hat. Anna giggled as she wrapped the insanely furry scarf around Elsa's neck too, inspecting her work of art when she was finished.

Elsa looked downright hilarious.

Snapping her fingers with idea, Anna grabbed a pair of red heels and put them on Elsa's feet since she was barefoot in the first place. She would have added gloves to add more to the 'rich woman' look but gloves were a big N-O. Instead she grabbed a pair of glasses and put them on her. This time as she observed the attire, Anna noticed that the glasses made Elsa look more innocent and smart than rich. Ironically she was technically all three without having to look the part anyway.

Throwing the sunhat, heels, and scarf off, Anna kept the glasses in place with a nod. Finished with her dress-up.

Elsa took the glasses off as she continued reading, shoving them onto Anna's eyes when she walked past.

Anna shrugged and kept them on as she began taking out many books from the book shelves. She wasn't going to read them of course, wanting to do something else in mind as she began stacking towers of books together. Eventually she left to go grab a large blanket, draping it over the book towers with a nod when the books held it up like poles, creating a tiny little blanket fort. Leaving again, Anna went to fetch some more pillows and blankets to add to the tiny fort, returning back to the library to see Elsa had disappeared.

Confused, Anna held her pillows close as she got back to her book fort, lifting up the long flap of the blanket which was the entrance to find Elsa already laying inside and reading. Shaking her head, Anna motioned Elsa to get out so she could add in the pillows and blankets. Also because it was _her_ fort that she had built for herself.

Elsa refused to move as she gave an amused smile, laying on her side and turning another page of her book.

Anna rolled her eyes and began squeezing in all of the pillows and blankets around Elsa before crawling inside too. If she could even fit.

It was really cramped inside with all the stuff, Elsa not helping as she took up most of the room unless she moved into a different position or scooted over. Anna used her strength to push Elsa over so she could stay inside.

Elsa purposely moved back, sprawling one arm and her legs out into a starfish position to take even more room up while her other arm held the book she was still reading.

Anna had to resort to drastic measures, tickling Elsa in the stomach to get her to move again.

Elsa giggled and turned away, moving to escape the tickles, allowing the room Anna wanted. But before Anna could take the new room, Elsa moved back quickly and took it all again.

With a sigh, Anna just simply flopped down on top of her, squeezing the air out of Elsa's lungs when she put all of her weight down. Since Elsa was lying on her back, she was holding her book up directly above her face so she could see it. Anna noticed Elsa just barely holding onto the book, grinning as she quickly brought her hand up and slapped the book down.

The book obviously fell and smacked Elsa in the face below.

Anna laughed, gently picking the book back up revealing Elsa's surprised expression from underneath. When Elsa progressed what just happened, she glared at Anna with annoyance which Anna took as the right time to put the book back down onto her face and cover the glare.

Elsa picked back up the book with a sigh, turning back to her page that had been flipped when the book fell. Before continuing to read, Elsa took the time to smack Anna upside the head with the book and then went back to reading.

Anna gave a dramatic sigh, rolling around aimlessly while making a strange, carried-out noise. She eventually kicked one of the book towers on accident, it toppling over and unfortunately falling on top of them. Of course, the other book towers ended up falling onto them too.

Anna popped out of the mountain of books first with a giggle as she began digging through the pile to find Elsa somewhere underneath. She lifted up a book, uncovering Elsa's wincing face below. Elsa blinked a few times seeing the change of lighting from being blocked by books to the dim light of the fireplace near. Slowly Anna set the book back down, covering Elsa's face again before Elsa got the chance to glare at her.

Elsa crawled out on her own, her book still in hand as she made her way back to the couch and lay down. Reading once again, Elsa this time remembered her hot chocolate, reaching over to the side without looking and picked up her mug. She moved to take a sip only to find that the mug was already drained of the chocolaty beverage.

Anna whistled nervously and looked around the room suspiciously, a small hot chocolate moustache outlined her upper lip which gave her away instantly.

Elsa got up from her spot with a shake of her head and a small smile, leaving the library with mug and book in hand and making her way down to the dining room. Anna giddily following after her.

They both sat down in their seats upon entering, requesting a mug of hot chocolate each.

Anna moved to sip her hot chocolate, only to find that it had all disappeared already like what had happened to Elsa earlier. She peered into the mug with one eye out of confusion, wondering where it all went when she had her eye on the mug the whole time. It wasn't until she looked up at Elsa did she figure out what happened. Elsa's mug of hot chocolate untouched yet Elsa had a little hot chocolate moustache already.

Sneaky sister.

Anna planned to take Elsa's hot chocolate again to get her back, moving as quick as a flash as she grabbed Elsa's mug and turned it to take one big gulp so it'd all go away before Elsa would notice. Only Elsa's hot chocolate had somehow vanished too, Elsa having a fresh hot chocolate moustache on her face.

Anna groaned, Elsa had got her again with the hot chocolate thing, sliding back down to her seat since she was laying atop the table from her dive for Elsa's mug.

Elsa took that as a time to look up from her book and teasingly stick her tongue out.

Anna used her fingers to pull down her bottom eyelids a bit as she stuck her tongue out back.

Elsa crossed her eyes by looking down at her nose as she continued sticking her tongue out.

Anna pulled the sides of her mouth out, crossing her eyes too as her comeback.

Elsa just stared normally at Anna for a while with her small smile before blowing a raspberry and returning to her book.

Anna gasped, wanting to make another comeback but Elsa wasn't even looking at her anymore. She stood up, slamming her hands against the table as she marched her way around to Elsa's side.

Elsa held the book up closer to her face as she laughed. She didn't do anything when Anna dragged her out of her chair and made her fall to the floor, continuing on reading as Anna began pulling her against the floor out of the dining room.

Back into the library, Anna just left Elsa lying on the floor at the entrance as she went to rebuild her book fort.

Elsa rolled over on her back silently as she got up, walking quietly to Anna who knelt on the floor and had her back facing her as she built. While she read, Elsa used her other free hand to secretly pull the neck of Anna's warm sleeping gown out before quickly crafting some ice cubes and dropping them in.

Anna jumped when the ice cubes touched her skin. What was worse was they got stuck in her dress and continued to seem to freeze her from how cold they were. Anna began running around, trying to get the ice cubes out but couldn't.

Elsa giggled, not bothering to help as she sat back down on the couch.

She was such a stinker.

Anna began rolling around on the ground, still trying to get them out.

"Gosh dangit Elsa!" She was first to break the silence. This whole time they hadn't said a word until now. Anna began grunting trying to reach the ice cubes but failing. "Cold cold cold!"

Elsa laughed, "Guess what?" She finally spoke too. "I win."

Anna lifted the bottom of her dress up, the ice cubes falling out. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever Elsa… You're such a cheater!"

"All is fair."

"Man I hate the silent game! Why did we even play that?!"

Elsa shrugged, "Because it was my way to get you to stop talking so I could read. And it wasn't exactly the _silent_ game. We were still allowed to make noises but we just couldn't talk."

Anna sighed, lying atop the hem of Elsa's couch and sliding down onto the cushion. "Remind me not to agree to that again."

"You know the rules Anna. Loser is the winner's servant for the day!"

Anna pouted. She knew the rules _very_ well, having used them against Elsa all the time. "Darn it Elsa… -Hey what have you been reading this whole time anyway?" Anna looked back at the book that Elsa was almost finished reading.

"A story about a fearless optimist girl who teams up with a rugged mountain man and his loyal reindeer on an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, mystical trolls and a hilarious snowman in a race to find her sister who has trapped the land in an eternal winter." Elsa read the back synopsis of the book.

"Book name?"

"'Frozen' apparently." Elsa read the front.

Anna hummed in thought, "Seems familiar... but I can't place my finger on it...Read it to me sometime?"

"Nah. It does seem familiar doesn't it? _You're_ going to be reading it to me as my servant. I want to hear it again."

"How does it end at least?"

Elsa closed the book right at that time, giving a smile. "Take a guess."

* * *

**What was the challenge? See how long I could go without having them say a single word -Excluding the ending-**

**See what I mean about this chapter not exactly about 'Elsa gets back at Anna'? Because she doesn't really do anything and the 'servant' thing starts when this chapter ends. **

**-Anyway, I'm still a believer that Elsa doesn't wear makeup and is naturally like that. Which I hinted in this chapter. Heheheh. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Once again! Thank you everybody!**

**Now for some replies: **

**Steve1357: Thank you for the info! Hopefully the chapter wasn't too cringe-worthy with false spider information then!  
**

**Fluffy the Cat****: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper...! Spiders or vegetables? I think children would go with the second choice anyway xD**

**BaltoJammy12: Oh wow! I wouldn't know _what__'d_ I do if Disney actually found me and asked to use my ideas! I'm sure they wouldn't waste their time reading my fic when there are much better ones though lol  
**

**Elsamania****: That's so cool! I have my own Elsa sister (and we're the same as Anna and Elsa too being three years apart like them! -Wait. Not to be a party pooper but... aren't Anna and Elsa only three years apart? Elsa's 21 and Anna's 18) but we're still in the "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" period. Meaning I'm still being locked out and ignored for whatever reason. But luckily thanks to 'Frozen' I still didn't give up hope yet that it'll change. I love your little story!**


	23. Sculpting Tools

**Oh gosh I'm sick. I don't think correctly when I'm sick but anyways, here's the chapter I've tried to work on! It's my 'I'm sick. I want to work on this chapter' chapter. Apologizes for mistakes and whatever else I did wrong.**

**Let's see... Request that I've been a bit hesitant to write because I didn't want to be a ****disappointment if I raised your expectations too high but request made by SnowQueen! (Ice sculpture contest but Elsa isn't allowed to enter) then agreed on by Guest [I'm sorry if I didn't make it funnier than the one you've read] then also agreed on by Guest12345! Hopefully it is to your liking! -Takes a bow-**

**I'm sorry if I forgot anyone again! Even if your request is inside this chapter too!**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Sculpting Tools"~**

* * *

"How's everybody doing?!" Anna yelled out with a smile.

"Good!" All of the people yelled back as they continued working.

Anna gave a bright smile, putting her hands on her hips as she observed the joyful and determined faces on all of the people entered already in the contest. She turned around facing the long line of other people wanting to join in too as they waited to sign up. Kristoff was at the table, helping people sign in and giving them each one of his blocks of ice and some sculpting tools.

Anna walked over to him with a grin, "Good idea huh?"

"Of course. My ice business hasn't been this busy since-! Uh… Well my ice business hasn't been this busy." Kristoff handed another ice block over to a man and some sculpting tools. "Good luck in the contest." He called to the man and turned to assist the next person in line.

Everybody joined had a block of ice and was doing their best in crafting ice sculptures. They laughed, spoke, and worked, having a great time with all of the people around them. Children and adults together were either playing in the snow, working together on the ice sculpture, or working by themselves. Either way it was quite enjoyable.

"Good luck in the contest." Kristoff told the next person too.

Anna looked out towards the castle not too far in the distance. They were in a large snow-covered field, wanting to allow as much space as people would need, so they had traveled a bit out of the village and town to give room. She smiled some more, picking up a blank scroll and a quill and began walking around the area, checking up on everybody.

* * *

Elsa wrote on the last document, professionally signing her name at the bottom. She could stamp the emblem of the kingdom on later. But as of now, she was done with her months' worth of work. For the day anyway. Elsa added a small touch of her signature snowflake at the end of her title with her powers just to make sure whichever kingdom the document was going to knew she was the real deal.

She gave an accomplished, tired smile as she stretched in her seat. Deciding she deserved her well-earned break, Elsa got up and left the room, trying to figure out what to do next as she walked. She could just read, but that didn't sound very interesting at the moment.

As Elsa went down the halls, she felt and noticed something a bit odd about the castle. There were _way_ less staff inside that made the castle seem barren and deserted. "Where is everybody…?" Elsa questioned to herself, looking around in search for all of the people.

"Ah, Your Majesty." Kai came around the corner, giving a bow. "Finished for the day I assume?"

Elsa continued looking around, "Good afternoon, Kai." She greeted back. "Yes, at last."

He chuckled, "Taking care of an entire country on your own must not be so easy. Please, we are here to help whenever you need. We hope you know that."

Elsa nodded, not exactly paying attention. "Yes, thank you Kai."

Kai noticed her confusion as she looked around, giving a small smile knowing what she was wondering. "Princess Anna and the majority of staff are out in a large field outside along with nearly all of the villagers as well. They are holding an event I believe."

Elsa faced him with confusion too not knowing how he knew what she was thinking. "Oh um. Thank you Kai." She had a sincere thankful smile, nodding to him and walking away.

He shook his head with another chuckle, walking the opposite direction.

* * *

Elsa's eyes shined seeing all of the people working on ice sculptures. "Woah." She trudged along on the natural snow, looking around in awe at the people playing around and crafting. They would give their small bows when spotting her, but did not come up to her or bother her either being preoccupied with their sculptures.

Giggles and laughter of children filled the air, snowballs zooming around as they played. Elsa watched them for a bit before continuing on, now wondering where Anna was in all of this. She spotting a _really_ long line of people and just followed that all the way to the front. Kristoff was there still seated at the table. "Kristoff." Elsa called him.

Kristoff jumped upon hearing her voice, accidentally falling off of his chair but then quickly getting back up and dusting himself off. "Q-Queen! –Uh Elsa. –Uh Queen Elsa. –Uh Hi Elsa." It was a bit nerve-wracking to be speaking to both the ruler of the country he lived in _and_ his girlfriend's protective sister at the same time. But he quickly got used to it, shrugging off first that she was queen since he didn't really care that the two sisters were royalty as much as he should.

"Have you seen Anna around here?" Elsa didn't care either if he spoke to her informally or not. She looked around the crowded snow area in search for the unmistakable strawberry-blonde hair of her sister, though she was probably wearing a little winter cap to cover the top of her head anyway.

Kristoff pointed, "She's over there checking up on everybody one at a time I think." Following Kristoff's finger, there Anna was talking to a group of people working together on their ice sculptures.

Elsa watched. "What's everybody doing?"

"It's an ice sculpture contest."

Her eyes snapped back towards him, "Ice sculpture contest? Can I be in it?"

Kristoff awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "I don't know… It wouldn't be very fair if- cause y'know- you have ice- and all the-" He sighed. "Go ask Anna. She's the one actually in charge of the event." He laughed, turning his attention back to the next person in line.

Elsa nodded, leaving the stand as she ran over to where Anna was. "Anna!" She called with a bright smile, her mood lightened up now that she knew there was an ice sculpting contest going on.

If there was one thing Elsa loved doing on her free time, it would be building and crafting. Especially if it involved ice and snow. Who could blame her? They were her elements. Literally. And now there was an _event_ to do it where all of the people are able to witness what she can do and her intelligence in architecture. She loved having people marvel at her powers rather than fear them of course.

"Anna! Anna Anna Anna!" Elsa ran across the snow.

Anna turned around from Elsa's voice, brightening up immediately too. "Hi Elsa!" She waved. "How are you- Ack!"

"Anna!" Elsa ran into her, squeezing her shoulders and shaking her. "Anna you _have _to!"

Anna watched with confusion as she was shook back and forth, "Have to what? -Oh hey did you know that we're holding an ice sculp-"

"Yeah yeah yeah Kristoff already told me! You have to let me in the contest Anna!"

Anna's expression faltered a bit. "Oh um… Sorry Elsa I'd love to but… You know..."

Elsa's mood slowly sunk as Anna began denying her access to the contest. She let go of her shoulders and took a step back. "I know what?"

Anna winced as she said the next few words, "You kinda…" She began making hand motions as if trying to get Elsa to figure out what she was trying to say. "Really have to…" Anna laughed nervously. "It wouldn't be very fair if…"

Still Elsa awaited with a confused look for Anna to continue. "Yes…? Get on with it Anna."

Anna began making random noises, not really sure what words to use. She sighed when seeing Elsa's confused face didn't change. "Elsa you have powers." And outright the reason came. "It wouldn't be fair to anybody else if you entered the contest."

"Oh…" Elsa's confusion was replaced with slight hurt and then eventually understanding. "Oh. Well that's oka-!"

"No it's not."

"I mean, what if I-"

"No that won't work."

"Sure as long as I-"

"Elsa. No. And that's final."

"But what if the-"

"Elsa." Anna stopped her. "Seriously! _No._ I'm really sorry Elsa but you can even use your magic without even knowing. We can't let you in because nobody will know whether your magic is being used or not. And we can't risk a cheater." She took a deep breath, feeling really upset that she had shot her down like that. But it had to be done.

Elsa blinked, slowly backing away.

"Okay bye…" She sang sadly as she walked, hugging herself like she usually does when she's upset too.

Ouch.

"Elsa!" Anna called after her as her guilt began to grow even bigger. "Elsa don't be like that…! I'm really sorry! But you can't! We have to make the contest fair for everybody else."

Elsa pouted, not turning back to face Anna any longer as she trudged through the snow back to the castle. Watching everybody playing around as she passed began to make her a bit annoyed that she wasn't allowed to be a part of it.

"Just because of my powers…" Elsa muttered irritably as she continued walking.

That wasn't a good sign.

This personality of hers usually led to her being determined to do what she really wanted to do. Like the line says, 'I don't care what they're going to say'.

And that's just what it did. Elsa now lifted her head high up, planning out a couple of ways to be part of the contest.

Oh she was going to get in. One way or another.

* * *

Anna was still a bit bummed out from rejecting Elsa quite a while ago, but slowly her upbeat-self came back, knowing that what she did was the right thing to do. Sort of. She began smiling again, chatting with everybody who still barely made any progress on their ice sculptures which were rather difficult to craft by hand.

Only there was one sound of hand-crafting that stood out above all the others, which caught Anna's attention since she hadn't heard any sound of ice sculpting so determined before. She walked through groups of people, spotting where the noise was coming from.

Ann gasped disbelieving who she saw. "Elsa!"

Elsa had her tongue sticking out, focusing as she crafted with some sculpting tools that everybody else had too on her own block of ice.

Anna sighed, walking over. She bended a bit lower, shouldering Elsa in the stomach and lifting her up.

"AH!" Elsa began struggling to break free as Anna calmly carried her away on her shoulder. "Wait wait! Wait let me finish that part!" She reached out to her ice block that slowly began to shrink from distance. "Aw…" Elsa pouted, letting her arms and legs go limp as Anna carried her away. She crossed her arms in annoyance the farther they got. "Dang it Anna. I was just about to even out the side…"

"Elsa where did you get sculpting tools?" Anna changed the subject and questioned her.

"Kristoff." Elsa answered.

Anna brought them both over to Kristoff on the table who was watching them with surprise. She plopped Elsa back down onto her feet, snatching the sculpting tools from her hands and setting them back on the table. "Kristoff." Anna called for his attention. "This girl." She pointed at Elsa. "No sculpting tools."

Kristoff slowly nodded, "Okay...? That girl, no sculpting tools." He repeated.

"Yes. No sculpting tools for her."

"Yes. No sculpting tools for her." He repeated again.

"Good." Anna patted both Elsa and Kristoff on the shoulder and walked away. They both watched her leave. Elsa growing a smile on her face as Anna disappeared. She stared down at the sculpting tools and got ready to grab them again.

"Nope." Kristoff caught her in the act before she could. "Sorry Elsa. You heard her."

Elsa groaned, "Come on it's not like I'm using my powers while using _sculpting tools_."

"We can't take any chances. Sorry." Kristoff moved her tools beside him so he could keep a watch on them as he continued helping the people in line.

Elsa tapped her chin thoughtfully as she seemed to walk away.

A couple of minutes passed, Elsa somehow reappearing secretly beside Kristoff on his chair. She was below the table so nobody could see her, reaching up with her arm to grab her crafting tools.

Only she couldn't see where they were, aimlessly patting around the table as she tried to find them. "Where did they go…?!" Elsa spoke to herself, trying to figure out where Kristoff had put them without looking.

Kristoff cleared his throat, looking down at Elsa kneeling on the snow ground beside him. He held up her crafting tools for her to see and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to call Anna here."

Elsa nervously grinned and backed away. "Nah… I was just leaving anyway. Wouldn't want to trouble her in coming all the way over here now would we?"

"Uh huh..." Kristoff looked suspiciously at her as she left.

* * *

Elsa tugged on her cloak, pulling her hood down as far as she could to hide her face. She leaned to the side, seeing how close she was in line to the table where Kristoff and her sculpting tools were. Nodding with a smile on what a great idea she had, Elsa patiently waited in line, getting closer to the front by the minute.

The second she made it up, her hood was quickly pulled back by somebody else. Elsa gasped and whipped around once her identity was revealed.

Anna was standing right behind her with the hood still in her hand. She had a really unamused expression on her face.

Elsa stared blankly back.

They continued staring at each other without moving a muscle.

Until finally Elsa spoke up first, "You're making it harder for me to like you today."

"Elsa get out of line. I told you already. Your disguises suck." Anna began pushing her out of the line, leaving a trail across the snow.

"Aw c'mon Anna! I just want to be a part of the contest!" Elsa clasped her hand together and pleaded. "Please Anna? Pleeeeease? I promise I won't cheat! I'll make sure that I'm not cheating too! I don't even have to win! That's how much I just want to be in the contest!"

"You do know the prize for winning is like a giant jar of chocolate right? Specially imported from the homeland of chocolate themselves."

Elsa's hopeful smile dropped to a shocked, jaw-dropping face. "You're kidding."

Anna shook her head, "Seriously."

Elsa held her head and stumbled back, taking in the sudden information she was given. "Well shoot. Now I _have_ to win." She gave Anna a mischievous grin before backing away. "Suck at disguises huh? I'll just have to step up my game then won't I?"

Anna gave a slight glare, not knowing what she was planning as she left. She put her guard up, ready for whatever trick Elsa had next.

* * *

Anna bounded down and hopped happily to the front of the line, casually standing by and leaning on Kristoff's table, inspecting Elsa's sculpting tools close by. She reached over and touched the sculpting tools, waiting for reaction.

"Oh hey Anna." Kristoff didn't look at her, busy helping the next person in line. "Is everybody having fun?"

Anna waved and nodded, taking the sculpting tools and holding them gently in her hands with a smile.

"Elsa trying to steal them again?" Kristoff asked with a chuckle.

Anna held a strange smile and nodded. She began whistling as she walked away.

"WAIT! KRISTOFF DON'T!" Anna's voice screamed from the distance. "THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Huh?!" Kristoff looked up in confusion, spotting _two_ Anna's. One holding the tools and the other running up to them. "Whablablubla?!" He blubbered, unable to figure out what was going on.

The Anna holding the tools grinned, "Hah! Got em!" She held the tools up, her different voice revealing that it was _Elsa_ _disguised_ as _Anna_. Elsa blew a raspberry tauntingly as she ran away in her Anna disguise.

"Whablublablubla?!" Kristoff was still speechless as he watched.

The real Anna breathed heavily as she leaned on the table to catch her breath. "Kristoff how did you fall for that?!"

"I wasn't looking!" Kristoff quickly defended himself. "And you guys look similar! She's wearing the same clothes as you and changed her hair color and style to yours! Whablablubleblah! Is that a wig or something?!" He observed Elsa's new identical hairstyle to Anna's.

"Of course it's a wig!" Anna began running after her. Surprisingly she was catching up.

Elsa stumbled on her feet in annoyance, "Oh gosh. How do you even run in this?!" She observed the heavy, warm disguise she was wearing.

Anna ran even faster seeing that she really was catching up. "How do _you_ run in heels?!" She questioned. "_Ice_ heels? On _ice_?!"

"Hey those things are comfy actually."

"Rah!" Anna tackled her from behind.

"Agh!" Elsa fell forward, both of them pummeling into a pile of snow below.

They began wrestling for the sculpting tools, whoever happened to be watching couldn't exactly tell who was who since they moved around too much. There were many ways to be able to tell the difference since they weren't _identical_ even when Elsa was in disguise, but still it was hard to see.

"Elsa you aren't allowed in the contest!" Anna held onto the tools, her voice allowing people to know it was her. But they moved again, now mixing back up.

"But there's _chocolate_ involved!" Elsa argued back, her voice too showing which person was which but when they moved again the people watching lost track and had to figure it out.

"It's only a _jar_ of it!" Anna continued wrestling for the sculpting tools. "We can get some later!"

"A jar of chocolate is a jar of chocolate!" Elsa held the tools defensively in her arms. "I'm not even using my magic! Everybody else has as good of a winning chance as I do! C'mon Anna! Don't be the stinker this time!"

Anna gasped, "Why I _never_! You're the stinker you stinker!"

Elsa grinned, "Am I? Am I really?"

"Yes you are! Elsa you can't be in the contest!"

"Excuse me but I'm _Anna_. So technically now I can be in the contest."

"And take off that horrible disguise!" Anna yanked the wig off of Elsa's head.

Elsa gasped, "Hey!" Her normal platinum blonde hair falling out. Fortunately the small pause Anna took to take off the wig allowed an escape. Elsa rolled out of the way, still clutching the sculpting tools as she quickly got back up and continued running away to her ice block. She stumbled, kicking off the boots that supposedly were also the source for slowing her down. Next came the winter cape. Then lastly Elsa blasted and transformed her dress with ice, creating a new ice dress and heels.

"There see?! Magic!" Anna yelled out, jumping up to her feet and following after. "That's why you can't join Elsa!"

Elsa gave her a smirk as she ran, forming a giant hill of snow that blocked Anna from her path.

Ann gasped seeing the wall of snow tower higher and higher, running even faster as the wall continued forming. She ran up the side of the wall, stumbling at the top and holding on as it grew even taller. Anna rolled herself up, jumping off the other side and sliding all the way down.

Wherever she ran, Elsa purposely created a trail of ice.

Anna watched with confusion as Elsa didn't even head for her ice block anymore making multiple loops as the ice followed after her. It was almost as if she were _drawing_ on the snow floor with ice.

Elsa skidding across another turn, now heading the opposite direction with the ice and running all the way to the other end of the field. She circled around the majority of people, circling them with thin ice on the floor and they watched her.

Coming to a stop, Elsa stomped the floor twice, creating a giant ice dot on the floor.

"Elsa what are you even- Woah!" The moment Anna reached her, Elsa took her hand, blasting the floor with a strong icy wind that shot them up into the sky. "Wah!" Anna screamed as they flew higher.

"Look!" Elsa yelled above the rushing of wind through their ears, still holding Anna's hand to make sure they weren't separated.

Anna stopped screaming, not really sure why she was screaming as she stared down at the far floor below them. Her eyes widened with amazement seeing what Elsa had done with her trail of ice.

It was a _giant_ portrait taking up most of the snow-covered field of the two of them, hugging and smiling happily. Icy words above the picture stated, 'I love you, ya stinker.' With the period as the part they were just launched into the air from.

Her eyes began to tear up, Anna giving a short laugh, not able to say anything. "Woaaah!" Was all she managed to get out.

Elsa grinned at her reaction, the both of them freefalling back down to the ground below. "Excuse us!" She yelled down seeing everybody began crowding around the one spot they were about to land at. Once they moved, Elsa crafted a soft humongous snow pillow to catch them both. They pummeled down and landed safely in the snow, laughing.

Everybody had made a circle around them in worry.

"Pretty cool huh?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded, "_Very_ cool." She stood up and dusted herself off. "You're still the stinker. And no that isn't going to change my mind about letting you in the contest."

"I know." Elsa dusted herself off too. "It was worth a shot."

Anna began to feel bad again, furrowing her eyebrows in thought, "Hey you just want to take part in the contest right?"

Elsa nodded.

"Okay well, do you wanna judge with me? That's taking part right?"

"What about the chocolate?"

"Elsa there's like mountains of chocolate at home."

Elsa thought about it. "Kay." She agreed. "Good enough for me."

* * *

**I wasn't clever or anything this time, I know. Ah well. Hopefully it was good.**

* * *

**Once again, thank you all! I've noticed a lot of you apologize for long reviews. Why so? I love long reviews!**

**Guest****: Elsa's out of everybody's league**

**ForeverTwatDarius**** , SnowQueen, Evil Miss Moo: I'm just saying I personally don't think she wears make up lol. What you guys believe is up to you and thanks for sharing!**

**Elsamania****: Lol she watched Frozen before I did without me. What a stinker!**

* * *

**More requests on Elsa having a crush? Sorry guys, I seriously think Elsa's fine by herself. That'd be really weird and awkward to write because I'm all aboard the 'Elsa don't need nobody' romantic ship. And it bugs me a bit that a lot of people are so sure 'Elsa needs the love of her life to survive'. seriously? No. She's fine. And she has Anna to family love. -People trying to get Elsa by flirting and stuff but she shoots them down? Sure why not. That's fun to write actually.**


	24. Northern Lights

**Random A/N comment go!: Another just small reason why I love Elsa (besides the fact that she's freaking relatable) is because she's the _Snow Queen_. Not like the 'Oh awesome she has powers!' (Which I love too but that's not the point). But because I grew up with multiple characters that involved having a royal title and having something to do with the cold but being evil. So, my first instinct when hearing like 'Snow Queen' or 'Ice Queen' is thinking of a really old wrinkly evil sorceress witch kind of. But that's completely different with Elsa. She's young and gorgeous, extremely compassionate and misunderstood while having a sister who she loves to death. And it's just like... Waaaah... -unable to be explained through words**

**Annnnyway. Got a little carried away there.**

**Uh... Is this a request? I'm not sure. It hurts scrolling through pages of reviews to see. But I wanted to add a little Elsa and Olaf creator and creation bonding which I thought up but there might be some requests on it that I forgot. Then I built off of that. And this entire short story was formed. I'm sure there's a request somewhere in here... Dang I really need to write down each request the second I see them so I can keep an updated list... Thank you Evil Miss Moo for taking your time to create me a list before but it's kind of outdated now lol**

**Oh got one! Just a bit of help from idgaf's request. (People 'awwing' at Elsa's adorableness. [Don't worry! I'm still working on your real full request! But the people seeing how adorable Elsa is helped me with this chapter!]) So thank you!**

**Well, if you do see your request. Don't hesitate to tell me! And I apologize greatly for it!**

**This chapter is more cute than it is funny.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Northern Lights"~**

* * *

"Psst! Kai!" Anna whispered from her spot, fidgeting with her dress being antsy from standing in the same spot for the past hour. Another ball was taking place, both she and Elsa forced to stay up on the higher elevation of floor with the throne as people came up and bowed one at a time to meet them and pay their respects. Though Elsa was lucky enough that she was allowed to sit down on her throne being queen and all.

Kai walked over from his own spot where he introduces each person that comes, and bowed, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"This is so boring Kai! Can't I just go down and meet everybody the better way by mingling instead of them coming up to us and then leaving to enjoy the party? I want to enjoy the party _and_ meet everybody too! C'mon I'll be a great party host! Promise!" Anna pleaded, not wanting to stay up there any longer than she already had.

"Who shall keep company your sister then?" Kai motioned over to Elsa who also had a bored and tired expression on her throne as she gave polite nods to each person that bowed to her. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap.

Anna watched as Elsa politely covered a small yawn and continued. "She'll be fine… She gets a throne to sit on while I have to stand. I'm not just going to _leave_ her though. I'll still be here. –Look, there's party here. I'm forced to stay up here without actually doing anything since everybody coming up focuses on Elsa. I want to party. Everybody's dancing. I want to _party_." She began fidgeting even more as she grew even more impatient. "Elsa's not having any troubles anyway."

Kai silently observed Elsa for a bit, watching as she gently rubbed her eye and blinked a few times from drowsiness. "She is having trouble staying awake." He noted, Elsa's eyelids drooping a bit.

Anna noticed too, shuffling her way a few spaces to Elsa and her throne, "Hey Elsa."

Elsa jumped in surprise, her eyes snapping open, "Huh Y-Yes? I was not falling asleep or-" She noticed it was Anna who had called her. "Oh hi Anna." Elsa relaxed, returning back to her tired state and giving another yawn.

"You tired?"

"A little. But I'm fine…" Elsa closed her eyes to rest them for a bit, almost falling asleep before snapping herself awake again. "I'm fine…" She rubbed her tired eyes some more. "Just… haven't had enough sleep the past couple of days is all…" Elsa gave a short laugh, "Taking care of an entire-" She began to yawn yet she continued speaking, "-country could take a lot out of ya…"

Anna watched worriedly when Elsa closed her eyes again. "Well alright then… if you say so. I'm going to go down there and talk to everybody instead okay?"

Elsa didn't reply by speaking, just giving her a tired nod that gave her permission to leave.

Anna smiled, bounding down the steps happily in search for somebody. Unfortunately it wasn't Kristoff since he and Sven were on a trip that week, leaving to go visit their family the Trolls for a couple of days. They would have stayed to take part in the ball, but the Trolls seemed to take family gatherings very _very_ seriously.

So Anna was in search for somebody else. A little snowman actually. She found him already hopping up the steps to Elsa still on the throne. Anna nodded, deciding that was the time to enjoy the ball seeing Olaf would keep Elsa company for the time being.

* * *

"Elsa!" Olaf giggled, wobbling with his stubby little feet to Elsa who was still trying to stay awake. Nobody was sure whether he was allowed to go up to the throne but at the same time nobody tried to stop him.

Elsa opened her eyes upon hearing her name called, spotting Olaf coming up to her and gave a soft tired smile. "Olaf."

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf stood next to the throne, peering down at all the party guest with awe. "So this is what a party looks like!" He watched and listened as music played and people danced. "It's warmer than I thought!" Olaf noticed but didn't mind, the little snow flurry above his head would keep him from melting.

Elsa gave a short giggle, Olaf had repeated both hers and Anna's lines from last time without even knowing.

Olaf gave a happy gasp seeing people still coming up and bowing. "Hi!" He raised his hand and waved to a person in front of the line. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The person stopped with confusion, not knowing what to do anymore.

Olaf continued anyway, "And this is Elsa!" He motioned to Elsa sitting. "She likes warm hugs too!" Olaf ran down to the person, "And guess what? She's the _queen_!" He told them as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world. But that was Olaf for you.

The person nervously nodded to the snowman before leaving the line to the rest of the party. When the next person came, Olaf did it again. "Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs! And this is Elsa!"

Elsa watched with amusement as Olaf stood in front of her greeting everybody that came up and introducing the both of them. Her heavy eyelids slowly began to drop, her having not much to do anymore since Olaf was keeping the people bowing occupied. But still she couldn't just allow herself to fall asleep in the middle of a party with so many people attending.

"Elsa! Olaf!" Anna came running back, snapping Elsa awake again and catching Olaf's attention. "Do you guys want some chocolate?" She had brought a plate of the sweets so Elsa wouldn't have to stay up there with nothing to eat too.

Elsa and Olaf turned to Anna on the side at the same time. "Yeah why?" They agreed and asked simultaneously. When Anna handed them the plate they ate the few chocolate pieces fast.

Anna stared at the now empty plate, "Um… Do you guys want some more…?"

"Yeah why?" Both of them asked again.

Anna took the plate back, "Alright. Well we don't have much chocolate and we need to save them for the guest so is about… two pieces for each of you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you guys could stop that now?"

"Yeah why?"

Anna sighed when they did it again, "Alright stop it."

They giggled, going back to what they were doing as Anna left.

Like creator like creation.

Elsa was still trying to stay awake and Olaf was still greeting and talking to everybody that came up.

* * *

Hours later, Elsa was starting to get numb from sitting in the _same spot_ for that long. Olaf had left to go chat with other party guest, now acting more like Anna and being the upbeat host that tried their best from keeping nobody from feeling bored. Anna was doing the same thing, dancing with random people and dragging side watchers into the dance circle too.

Anna and Olaf had both tried getting Elsa off the throne to join them, but she was very persistent to stay as _more_ people got into line to meet her. She could have sworn she would see the same exact people over and over again, everybody getting back into line each time for some reason she didn't really know.

Elsa was _really_ tired by then. She didn't know _how_ she had stayed awake for a couple of more hours but she had done it. Yawning, Elsa blinked her just barely open eyes watching as Anna and Olaf danced in the middle of the ballroom with so many people. Her eye lids slowly drooped down.

An ever so faint 'daaw!' snapped her awake again. Elsa wasn't sure if she was just hearing things but she looked around the large ballroom in search for whoever's voice that was in confusion. It didn't help that the majority of people nervously and shyly looked away when she looked in their direction.

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa relaxed back in her throne, her tiredness catching back up to her as she folded her hands neatly on her lap again. She gave another yawn as her eyes began to grow heavy, a bit of water forming in her eyes from the yawn. Elsa brought one hand up and gently rubbed an eye, removing the little yawn tears.

Elsa heard some more 'awws!' thus awakening her again.

She began to get uncomfortable that she couldn't figure out where it was coming from, it seeming like a lot of people had said it at the same time in a chorus. It made her even more uncomfortable that she couldn't shake off the feeling that the noises were directed at _her_.

* * *

Anna was stopped in the middle of the dance floor, looking around the room in confusion when a lot of people stopped what they were doing and 'aww'd. She looked over to Elsa on the higher elevation of floor on the throne to see if she knew what was up. Only Elsa held the same confused expression with sleepiness all over her face.

Stopping her dance and leaving the circle for other people to dance in, Anna wanted to test her theory as she hid behind a large pillar, keeping an eye on Elsa from her hiding spot and watching the line of people that she too noticed everybody just getting back in line.

Elsa's drowsiness caught up to her again, taking over before Elsa could inspect the sudden cooing noises. Her eyelids dropped lower. As much as she tried, Elsa attempted to continue staying awake and maybe solve where the noises were coming from. But alas, her eyelids were too heavy to keep up and her eyes closed.

Anna, still hiding, watched as Elsa drifted off to sleep. Elsa looked way too adorable to even be real as her head tilted to the side. Waiting a couple of seconds and even counting backwards, Anna turned to the crowd of people seeing their attention go to Elsa instantly. "Three… Two… One…"

"Awww!" The crowd gasped from cuteness.

Anna looked back over to Elsa seeing her snap awake once more. Only she was too slow and the crowd immediately looked away before she could catch them. Anna grinned, her theory proven correct that the people were making noises due to Elsa trying her best not to fall asleep. She tiptoed out of her hiding place, shuffling over to Elsa on the throne. "Hey Elsa!"

"AH!" Elsa jumped in surprise, spotting it was only Anna again. "Oh it's you." She didn't relax this time though, keeping her guard up trying to figure out the mystery to the strange noises that happen when she's too tired to expect it.

"Rude." Anna replied jokingly, giggling when seeing Elsa's alarmed face as she peered into the crowd of people. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Did you hear any 'awws' or anything like that?"

"Nope. Not a sound." She grinned.

Elsa calmed down, now really believing she was just hearing things. "Oh… Okay then…" It wasn't until a couple of minutes did she slowly begun to fall back asleep on accident. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the tired out but that didn't work too well and only made her even more drowsy. "Ah." Elsa snapped her eyes open after nearly dozing off again.

Anna waited and watched with her hands behind her back and a sly smirk on her face. When Elsa's eyes closed, the crowd turned back in their direction. Only this time before they could do anything, Anna brought a finger up to her lips and silently shushed them, darting her eyes back and forth between them and Elsa to tell them she was planning something. They nodded, zipping their mouths shut. Even Kai didn't say a word as he too wanted to see how this would play out.

After a couple of minutes while Elsa slowly fell into a deeper slumber from the lack of interruption, the orchestra music players began to tone down the volume and instead played a slow soothing song upon Anna's command. The song was almost as if it were a lullaby.

Anna gave the crowd a mischievous wink, tiptoeing her way around Elsa and her throne and leaving the ballroom, returning shortly with a fluffy pillow and Elsa's small blanket in hand. She bit her lip as she focused, carefully pushing Elsa forward so she could slip the pillow behind her head and set her back down.

The crowd held their breaths, watching from the suspense. They let it go when Anna succeeded.

Anna gave them another wink when just slowly handing Elsa the tiny blanket.

Elsa, while still asleep, ended up taking the blanket very close out of instinct and hugging it. She began to dislike the awkward sleep-sitting position, shuffling her legs up onto the chair and curling up into a ball as she held the blanket closer and moved the pillow to the side so she could lay sideways.

The crowd was about to burst from adorableness yet managed to bite back their tongue. For now at least.

Grinning even wider, Anna took out an object from behind her back, lifting it into the air for everybody to see. Fluffy the Cat. She motioned with the cat over to Elsa and then back, questioning the crowd if they wanted her to give it to her.

They nodded without hesitation, leaning in closer to watch.

Anna held Fluffy on the palm of her hand, holding the stuffed cat out right beside Elsa and waited for movement. When nothing happened, Anna brought her arm in closer, slightly poking Elsa in the face with Fluffy's nose. Elsa shuffled a bit.

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when Elsa grabbed her wrist instead. She stumbled forward trying her best not to make a sound when Elsa dragged her in and instead clung onto the rest of her arm.

The crowd gave silent gasps, seeing what problem Anna had gotten herself into yet didn't want to help since Elsa clinging onto Anna's arm was adorable too.

Anna tried to pull her arm out of Elsa's grasp, gently not to wake her, but strong enough to maybe be able to wiggle free. Slowly Anna's arm began to slide out.

Unfortunately Elsa made a face, pouting and crossing her eyebrows as she clung onto Anna's arm even harder and snuggled into it like it was a pillow.

Anna sweat-dropped, having seen the upset look on Elsa's face along with the rest of the crowd who was still watching. She tried to get her arm out again but gentler instead.

But this time, each time she moved her arm in a way to break free, Elsa would make a disgruntled whine and scrunch her face up. When she would stop, Elsa would stop the noise and relax her expression. Anna began stopping and pulling out of curiosity, listening and watching as Elsa repeatedly made the sound and scrunched her face then stopped and turned back to normal. She laughed out loud, pulling for a longer time to hear Elsa carry out the noise and hold the scrunch on her face.

"Anybody want to help me?" Anna spoke out with an amused smile, now sure that Elsa wouldn't just wake from talking. She sighed when the crowd shook their heads. "Thought so… -Welp I'm going to wake her then!" Anna announced which could also be considered a threat to the people.

"NO!" The crowd yelled out, reaching out to stop her and then slapping their mouths shut thinking their loud yell had awoken the adorable Elsa. They did.

Elsa partially opened her blurry-sleep eyes.

Anna gasped, gently patting Elsa on the head with her free hand and soothing her back to sleep. Elsa took the bait and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.

The crowd was as white as ghost, nearly feeling like dying when Elsa opened her eyes and scared the living out of all of them. Luckily Anna was there to make her fall asleep before Elsa could even progress a single thought except that she was tired.

"Well what now?" Anna asked everybody, now sitting down on the floor with her arm still in Elsa's hold.

They all shrugged.

* * *

Elsa awoke a few hours later, the entire ballroom dark by then. She got up from her curled position and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark lighting of the room and progress what was going on.

Elsa gasped in shock realizing that she had fallen asleep. "Oh no. Ohhhh no." She ran her fingers through her hair in fear, ice crinkling around the throne as she tried to figure out what had happened. "How could I-?!" Elsa cursed at herself, a whole bunch of scenarios on what she believed people now thought of her flashed through her mind.

She paused when feeling something on the edge of her seat. Elsa stared blankly at the object, picking it up and looking at it close to reveal that it was somebody's hand and arm that was still attached to the person below. Looking down, Elsa looked in confusion seeing who it was.

Anna was there lying on the floor sleeping soundly.

Elsa looked around the ballroom hearing multiple different snores. She stuck her arm out, crafting a burst of ice that magically improvised as light.

There all of the party guests were, sleeping all over on the floor below.

A giant sleepover party.

"What." Elsa crawled off of the throne, careful not to step on anybody as she stood up. She took Fluffy and the blanket with her, giving Anna the pillow while draping the blanket over her own neck and just sitting Fluffy onto the throne. "Why is everybody sleeping here…?" Carefully stepping over limbs, Elsa made her way over to the doors that led out to the halls.

"Elsa!" Somebody on the other side of the throne room called her, stopping her from leaving.

"Olaf?" Elsa could never mistake his bubbly voice for anybody else, seeing him running over to her after draping another blanket over somebody's sleeping body. "Why are you still awake?"

Olaf giggled, taking her hand and leading her outside the castle instead. "Cause the sky's awake!" He pointed to the bright sky above, the Northern Lights beautifully lighting it up. "So I'm awake! And everybody looked like they needed a blanket so I brought them blankets."

Elsa looked up breathlessly at the sky above. Sure she had seen it many times before but they used to always bring up bad memories instead so she avoided looking out the window on those nights. So, it was refreshing to be able to see them without fear. Only… something was missing.

Elsa ran back inside, jumping over all of the bodies as she ran over to Anna still on the floor. "Anna! Anna hey!" She lightly slapped her on the face, trying to get her to wake up.

"Ugh… Whaaaaat…" Anna rolled over, "Oof!" She fell off the step and face-planted onto the ground below. But she was too tired to move.

"Come on Anna you have to see this!" Elsa took her arm, trying to drag her up. "Olaf help me!" She called over to the snowman just entering the doors.

"Okay!" Olaf ran over, using his head to push Anna up by her back as Elsa lifted her.

Anna groaned, refusing to open her eyes as they began dragging her across the floor. Elsa pulling on her arms and Olaf pushing her.

Elsa walked over to the doors to the hallway, kicking them open and dragging Anna out. She led them to the stairs feeling a bit bad that Anna's behind was bumping along on each step as they went up but was too excited to care. Anna was too tired to care.

Even more hallways and stairs, Elsa led them to one last unused staircase behind a door. She pushed open the barely ever touched door, taking them all outside once again. Only this time, they were at the very top of the castle. Elsa grinned brightly, gently placing Anna down before running over to a safety railing and leaning against it as she stared up at the sky that now seemed even closer. She closed her eyes, allowing the chilly nighttime breeze to blow through her hair.

Olaf took a seat with a smile as he stayed with Anna instead, "Anna! Wake up!" He shook her with his little stick hands.

Anna was the only one that gave a small shiver from the breeze, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Huh…? What…?" She opened them, taking a look at her surroundings. Olaf was next to her, happy that she had woken and scooted away giving the two sisters some time, while Elsa was a bit farther forward, enjoying the coolness of the air and the lights above. "Woah where am I…?"

Elsa quickly turned around at her voice, "Anna!" She ran over to her and pointed up. "Look Anna! The sky's awake!"

Anna was still not fully there, unable to process what was going on just yet. "Huh…" She looked up. "The sky's awake…" Anna blinked. "I wish Elsa was here with me..." She held a look of confusion wondering who had just spoken to her, used to being alone and looking at the Northern Lights herself. "Wait…" Anna turned to the side.

Elsa was kneeling beside her, holding onto her arm as she looked up at the night sky with the sparkling innocence of a child in her eyes.

"El…sa…?" Anna rubbed her eyes hard, believing that she was dreaming. But Elsa was, in fact, real. And there with her. "Elsa!" Anna snapped awake, shooting open her arms and bringing Elsa into a bear hug. "You're here! You're really here!"

Elsa gave an out-of-breath sound of pain as Anna crushed her. But she was too focused on getting Anna to fascinate at the sky above with her to even think about the pain. "Anna lookit!" She squeezed her arm out of Anna's hug and continued pointing.

Anna instantly became even more excited as Elsa was once actually seeing the lights instead of shrugging it off for another 'The sky's awake. And I'm alone.' "Elsa the sky's awake!" She was wide awake by then, loosening up the hug for Elsa to be able to breathe. "And you're here!"

Elsa's face softened as she looked over to Anna still holding onto her. "Of course I'm here silly."

"You're really really really really here!"

They both kept a peaceful silence for a while before Anna ended up shivering again.

Elsa smiled curiously, "You cold?"

Anna quickly shook her head, "Psh. What? Me? Cold? Sister of the Snow Queen? Cold? You're funny." She actually was, but had a slight fear that it would mean going back inside thus meaning looking at the lights with Elsa would be over. "Why would I be?" Though she shivered again to prove her words false.

Elsa giggled, moving out of Anna's hug.

"No no no wait! Don't go back inside! It's okay I'm not that cold! Please don't!"

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Go back inside? You're crazy. We're not going anywhere." She instead took off the blanket around her neck that Anna missed completely in seeing. "Here." Elsa draped the blanket around her shoulders and let her have the entire thing to herself while she instead brought her knees up as she sat in the open staring up.

Anna snuggled into Elsa's blanket happily. "Look Elsa I'm a dragon." She breathed out a short frosty breath.

Elsa brought a hand up below her own mouth and blew, a giant gust of magic icy air shined brightly as it shot out. The wind blew their hair and whatever else was loose back. Shortly after the magic wind disappeared, the light of it gone. Elsa gave Anna and smug smile.

Anna blew on a few strands of her hair, "You show off…" She giggled, nudging Elsa with her shoulder. "Here sit with me!" Anna lifted open the side of the blanket, motioning Elsa to get under it too. "It's cold out!"

Elsa gave Anna a weird stare, wondering if Anna had forgotten who she was and what powers she held. "It's fine Anna. I don't really-"

"Sit with me. It's cold."

"But Anna you literally need it more than I-"

"Cold."

"But-"

"It's cold."

"Of course but-"

"You're going to get sick."

"I don't think I can-"

Anna huffed in annoyance. "Elsa come on! I wanna snuggle!" She threw the blanket over Elsa's shoulders too without waiting for another answer. "See?! There!" Anna leaned on her, snuggling into her half of the blanket. "Now we're both warm."

Elsa shook her head with a laugh, looking back up to the lightened sky as she snuggled with her side of the blanket too. She heard a little snowman's giggle, looking over to see Olaf looking up to the sky too and not paying any mind to them. "Olaf." Elsa called.

Anna looked over too, "Come sit with us." She took the words before Elsa had a chance to say it first.

Olaf gave them his attention, "Okay!" He agreed happily, wobbling over and squeezing himself into the spot between them. "Wow it sure is pretty huh?"

Elsa and Anna nodded at the same time as they looked up too. "Yup!" They agreed together.

They sat cheerfully in silence.

"Now we need some hot chocolate."

Anna and Olaf faced each other at the same time, thinking that the other had broken the peaceful silence and requested such a request at a random time. Seeing that neither of them had even spoken, their attention turned to Elsa still looking up.

Elsa brought her eyes down and gave them both a soft stare. Giving a sweet smile, she shrugged and looked back up.

They giggled and looked up too.

And the silence returned.

"…But seriously… We need some hot chocolate."

* * *

**Yes, they left the mob of guest sleeping on the floor. But its fine. Olaf has got them covered!...with a blanket.**

* * *

**Thank you guys once again! This is really a blast seeing new reviews and new people joining the 'Childish' family bit by bit!**

**Auuugh! I speak to you all here. I don't really know why but it kind of makes me angry seeing talk about Elsa being forced to marry and stuff. I know, I get it. I'm probably just over-protective lol. So, I'm still sticking with my 'Elsa won't be marrying no matter what even in the future'. You guys can predict what she does by your own though but I won't be changing mine. I don't really like sticking to historical facts or our reality world on a fantasy magical world, so, to me, Elsa won't be marrying for any reason or falling in love. Thank you for reading. I could ramble on thousands of words about this topic but I don't really want to start anything.**

**Guest12345****: Aw your Trix Rabbit reference and calling Elsa 'Silly Snow Queen' was so cute! 'Silly Snow Queen'. That phrase is beyond adorable to me. -I actually thought it'd be Kristoff and Elsa for some reason despite it being obvious that it wasn't. Because I didn't know Hans was evil yet either so I was all 'Aw that sucks Kristoff... Now go for her sister.' So now I hold a little soft spot for that ship even though I prefer Elsa alone lol. It's probably the only ship with Elsa I can stand.**

**Hans****: Ahaha! That's me! 'Okay. Now for homework.' *Proceeds to write more chapters to 'Childish' instead for the next couple of hours***

**DoubleConsciousness **** and Guest12345 and Toto: Don't apologize for irrelevant reviews you guys! I love reading people's talk about Frozen and it's facts that weren't mentioned. Or just talk about Frozen in general. Anything Frozen is fine with me lol. I love that movie to bits.**

**Letting it Go AKA: Fluffy the Cat: Oh gosh! This fic is more ****amateur than it is professional to me. As much as I would love with all my heart having Disney finding my fic and using it, there are much better fics than this one that Disney would be wasting their time reading mine and mine alone. They could instead have more older and more trained people than a sucky 14 year old writer lol. Even funnier people too. But literally thank you! Your review(s) brightened my day greatly!****  
**


	25. Family Picnic

**Ba bada da! -Man I really need to work on some of my other stories... Why must this be the most fun to write? I regret nothing! NOTHING! Okay maybe. Maybe I need a little break from this fanfic lol. As punishment for not updating anything else. **

**So! This is one of my ideas that I kept for a super long time and its kinda sad and then gets happier. Then kinda sad again. Then happy. But anyway! Requests are involved! Main request goes to O-b-a-m-a! (A tragic chapter! Yes the time has come!) Prepare yourselves guys. It was my plan all along to give you all laughs and happiness and then suddenly stab you with feels and back-story. Well its not even that bad but whatever. To spare ya'll, there's more happiness than there is sadness.**

**Side requests include: MasterSyna (More tickling!) Eh... And... Idk guys I have potato brain.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Family Picnic"~**

* * *

Anna trudged through the wet grass of the morning, headed somewhere very special that day. It was too early for anything to begin stirring or moving yet, anybody would be surprised seeing her already woken up at the time the sun was just rising. But, there she was, having woken herself up to pay a very important visit as she headed up some green cliffs and hills with the peaceful, quiet sounds of nature around. A picnic basket was in her hand.

She was smiling, actually. Not too big like she was extremely happy to be visiting such a place, but a more soft smile, refusing to be sad instead. Anna had thought about bringing Elsa with her, but really, Elsa had the choice whether she wanted to go there or not. Either way was understandable since this was the first year Elsa was able to get outside and visit where she was headed. But there was a really big chance that Elsa _didn't_ want to go at all. So, Anna left by herself without a word.

Higher up the hill, the top of two large stones came into view. Anna picked up her pace seeing them, watching as carvings came into view too. Just standing there in front of the memorial stone markers, Anna paid her respects and gave a moment of silence.

"Hi Mama. Papa." She greeted with her smile, declining to let any tears fall in front of the stones if they formed. "Another year huh?" Taking a deep breath Anna set the picnic basket down, getting ready to set it all up.

Until a bit of faint sniffles caught her attention.

Raising an eyebrow, Anna cautiously walked over to the stones and looked behind them. She gave an inaudible gasp, almost breaking her vow of not crying there, seeing the shimmering of ice blue of the person's dress.

Elsa had already beaten her there to the stones, huddling herself together as she leaned against their father's memorial marker.

"Elsa…?" Anna carefully walked over, pausing and waiting for Elsa's reply. Slowly, the corners of her mouth pulled back up into a small smile. She sighed and shook her head, gently picking Elsa up into a piggy-back ride and carrying her.

Elsa had most likely cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Elsa shuffled, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got up from the soft grass. She blinked, taking a look at her surroundings.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna's cheery voice spoke to her. "Wanna join us?"

"Anna…?" Elsa rubbed her eyes again, spotting her younger sister sitting ahead on a spread out blanket. "Join huh? Who? What?"

Anna grinned, "Join us! We're having a picnic, duh!"

"Who's us?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Anna tapped her fingers along her empty plate and looked around before turning back over to Elsa. "Mama, Papa, and me of course." She smiled. "C'mon there's a seat for you too! There was always a seat for you when we do this." Patting the corner of the blanket next to her, Anna motioned for Elsa to sit there. "We haven't started eating yet so you're lucky!"

Elsa was still confused as she cautiously crawled over, gently plopping down in her seat at the blanket and looking around.

Anna nodded, turning back over to their parent's in front. "Look Mama! Papa! Elsa's here this time! –They've missed you Elsa."

Elsa stared blankly at the two seats on the other side of the blanket, seeing Anna had set up the picnic supplies on that side too when nobody was there. She looked up, the two stones above made her understand. Tears reformed in her eyes, Elsa wiping them away as they fell.

Anna had a pained smile as she watched, "Elsa… Elsa it's okay." She scooted over for a hug. "I know. Come on Elsa they wouldn't want to see you crying now would they? Crying only makes us all want to cry. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Elsa shook her head, now holding back her tears.

Anna gave a short giggle, breaking their hug and looked back ahead. "Guess what?! Elsa became officially queen! We'll y'know she did like a few months ago on her coronation day. Not right now because- y'know. Back when her coronation.- And the.- I have no idea what I'm saying." She spoke as if they were there listening, and that's what she believed too. "But anyway! Elsa works really hard and sometimes even works so much she passes out! I try to warn her, but noooo! Work work work!"

Elsa wasn't sure if she should even be giggling. But that's what she did. A quiet giggle.

Anna suddenly remembered something, perking up even more immensely than she had already been. "OH! Papa!" She turned to their father's grave marker. "Elsa knows how to control her powers!" Anna gasped as she looked over to Elsa brightly. "C'mon Elsa show them!"

Elsa was taken aback, getting nervous as to what to do. "Uh… Um… I don't really…" Anna's pleading face helped make up her mind. "Alright…" Taking a deep breath, Elsa held her hand out and created a quick, beautiful spurt of ice that shot into the air. She gave an uneasily, proud smile, wondering what her father thought about it if he really was watching.

Anna clapped joyfully, "See? Isn't she great!"

Elsa gave a shy smile, fiddling with her hands out of habit as she listened to Anna ramble on.

"Oh there's an entire story! Okay!" Anna repositioned the way she was sitting as she got ready to begin her story. "So on Elsa's corn-eration day, I was super excited for the gates to be opening up! And I slid on the staircases- Oh. Wait. No I didn't!" She nervously laughed. "How could I after you guys always told me not to slide on them?"

Elsa shook her head with another giggle, Anna retelling their story from her point of view since that was obviously the only one she knew. But she was instead making the story more light-hearted and fun.

"-And Elsa was all like 'I said enough!' Cause she's so overdramatic." Anna teased her, standing up as she continued her story. "And was all like _woosh! _Ice powers! Pew pew pew!" She wiggled her arms around as if trying to picture Elsa using her powers. "Then all the ice spikes stabbed out- Oh but it was an accident! It was all my fault! –And Elsa got scared and ran away and I chased after her!"

The way Anna was telling the story, Elsa wasn't sure if she was over exaggerating on some parts or not. But she kept quiet, wanting Anna to have her fun while still being a bit awkward to say anything in the first place. What if her father was angry at her for hearing that she accidentally let her powers go at her coronation? But Anna did put all the blame on herself right after.

"-Then there were _wolves_ chasing after us! Kristoff and I were all 'Hiyah! Take that you wolves!' and then Sven jumped over the mountain ledge thing!"

Elsa now sat intrigued at Anna's story, now wanting to hear what she did while trying to find her.

"-Then we found Olaf. Olaf is a funny snowman that Elsa built. And he's alive too! Isn't that cool?! –Well anyway. Olaf led us all the way up to Elsa's Ice Palace-!" Anna paused, now seeming to be stuck in a daydream mode as she imagined the Ice Palace. "Oh gosh Mama and Papa! Elsa's Ice Palace is _beautiful_! _Be-a-u-ti-ful!_" She giggled. "You should go see it sometime!"

Elsa looked around awkwardly hearing the last part, "Um… That might not be that good of an idea… I haven't checked on it after being attacked… And it's kind of… Misshapen as you can say."

Anna paused, snapping her now serious eyes over to her. "After being _what_?" She gave a not so humorous laugh, "I could've sworn you said _attacked_."

Elsa sighed, "That's because I did."

Anna was glaring now, not at her, but after hearing a small part of what had happened of her sister being _attacked_. She plopped down in her seat, "Sorry Mama. Papa. My story is on a pause right now. We're going to hear what happened to Elsa first." Anna looked over to Elsa instead. "Excuse me? _Attacked_? You mean there was another time you were almost killed besides by he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"Eh…" Elsa aimlessly looked around again. "Now that I think about it… He could've been trying to kill me at that time too…"

"And yet you say that so casually…"

"You asked."

Anna held her hands up in a way of defense, "So let me get this straight… There were _three_ times when you almost died?"

Elsa shrugged, "I think."

"You _think_?" Anna had a look of annoyance on her face. "You _think_ you almost_ died_ _three_ times?"

Elsa gave her a sheepish smile.

Anna huffed a breath out, turning back to the stones. "Since Elsa's not going to get into details lets go back to the story. –So Elsa and I had this crazy duet and she was all 'I can't!' at the last verse."

Elsa breathed in relief at Anna dropping the subject, now listening to Anna's story again. She didn't really want to retell those parts at all.

After a longer while Anna was still speaking, "-And then Elsa was all 'Love will thaw!' And I swear there was this orchestra playing out of nowhere as the snow began to go away! Then it was summer again and all was well. We aren't going to close the gates again." Anna finished the long story with a proud nod. "Isn't it great?! I can _see _Elsa and _talk_ to her again!"

After the story, Elsa really felt herself warming up to the setting. "Did you know Anna eats _soooo_ much chocolate?" She shook her head as if she disapproved. "What a bad girl."

Anna faked a gasp, "Ooh Elsa! _I_ eat so much chocolate?! –Mama," She spoke to their mother's stone "_she_ eats like _mountains_ of chocolate! This one time we even ran out of chocolate and she was such a baby for the entire month! I wonder how you guys dealt with that!"

Elsa laughed, "You tattletale! Oh yeah?! –Papa-!" She felt weird having that title come out of her mouth, but continued anyway since it felt natural too. "Did you know occasionally she _sneaks_ out of bed _just_ to wake me up and _play_ after I've worked?"

"Nuh uh!" Anna declined immediately. "Okay maybe. But it doesn't count since you agree to play! So ha! You're in as much trouble as I am! –Guess what this one time she even snuck into my room and I just _had _to read her a story. And then what? The next morning there's a freaking watermelon under my mattress!"

Elsa calmed down once reality came back to her. Anna was laughing and giggling as she told more of their stories, speaking to the stones and empty seats before them. Unwilling tears came again, Elsa scooting over to Anna and holding her in a side hug.

Anna kept speaking though, hugging Elsa back as tears formed in her eyes too.

"You've always done this every year since that year haven't you?" Elsa spoke, her voice more serious and only directed at Anna.

Anna stopped talking completely, not responding as she quietly looked down at the ground.

"Setting up a picnic each year and telling them stories?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah…" She softly replied. "It was the one day I was allowed outside the gates just to visit…"

"By yourself…"

"By myself… -I always kept your seat just in case you showed up though… I pretended we were all here together…" She gave a sad giggle. "I'm pretty good at speaking to inanimate objects and nothing without reply… Cause… Y'know."

Elsa buried her face in Anna's shoulder. "…I'm sorry…"

"No no no! It's okay. You're here now and that's all that really matters!" Anna grinned, "Don't cry… I hate seeing you cry because it makes me want to cry too."

"Well I don't want you to cry…"

"See? Then we both shouldn't cry."

Elsa sniffled away her tears a rubbed her eyes. "Okay…"

Anna smiled brightly, reaching over and taking the picnic basket. "Wanna eat?! I packed your favorite!"

Elsa gasped, brightening up immediately too. "Chocolate?!"

"No. Okay well I did but that's for desert." Anna took out four sandwiches, delicately placing the specific one on each plate assigned to each person. She smiled, patiently waiting for Elsa to take a bite of hers.

Elsa stared at her sandwich that she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was suspicious since it was _assigned_ to her. "What'd you do to it…?"

"Nothing…?" Anna smiled innocently.

"What's in it?"

"Love. I made it myself just for you thank you very much!" Anna crossed her arms and 'hmmphed'.

Elsa continued staring suspiciously at the sandwich, "Trade me." She slowly switched their plates, watching Anna's face for reaction. Elsa triumphantly smirked seeing Anna's expression falter and grow nervous. "Gotcha." She whispered under her breath, having caught Anna's trick. "Now I'll eat this one."

Anna gulped, "Um… Wouldn't you want this one?" She nervously pointed at the switched sandwich. "There's more love in this one…"

Elsa shook her head, "Whatever's made by you has an equal amount of love." She grinned seeing Anna sweat-drop. "Thank you for the food." Elsa picked up her sandwich, watching Anna pick up the suspicious one.

Anna gulped again, "Ya sure you don't want this one?"

Elsa nodded, "I'm sure."

Anna took a deep breath. "Alright then…"

Slowly the two took a bite of their sandwich at the same time.

Anna's supposed 'nervous' face grew into a wicked grin. Elsa had the blankest expression on her face, trying _not_ to process what she just ate.

Anna giggled, "How's that _celery _tasting for ya?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa, still with her mouth full, stared down at her sandwich to see that there _was _indeed _celery_ inside of it. Her head slowly creaked over to Anna who was grinning like mad and gave a polite smile back.

Yanking a napkin Elsa immediately spat it out onto it while turned the opposite way. She shuddered with disgust, not really caring how unladylike and unqueenly like she just looked. "Anna you poop-head!" Elsa yelled with anger, drinking both hers and Anna's juice that Anna had poured out into all four cups.

Anna was laughing like crazy.

"Augh that's freaking gross!" She began scrubbing her tongue with a new napkin still trying to get the taste out if there was even anymore taste. Elsa blew raspberries on the side, now feeling like she was going to be sick from eating the celery. "You ruined my appetite…"

Anna was still laughing, "Hey you wanted that one! So I gave you that one!"

"You tricked me!"

"And you fell for it!" Anna took the sandwich that was originally Elsa's, taking a big bite out of it and acting like it was the best thing she had ever eaten in the world. "Mmm! No celery! This could've been yours but you were so persistent to switch!"

Elsa's expression dropped with horror seeing Anna take a bite. "ANNA THERE'S A SPIDER ON THERE!" She screamed.

"Haha. Very funny Elsa." Anna continued eating. "But you aren't going to get me that-" She paused and looked down at the top of her sandwich.

An actual black spider sat there.

Anna's face turned pale and then blue. "Heheh…" Slowly she set the sandwich back down onto the plate, fixing her dress and clearing her throat.

After what felt like the longest pause ever, Anna finally reacted.

"AHHHHHHH!" She gave a blood-curdling scream, basically pouncing onto Elsa and clinging on as hard as she could. "ELSA! SP-SP-SPIDER!" Anna was trembling way too fast to be normal. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Elsa only burst into her own fit of laughter.

"Huh?" Anna paused at her strange reaction at that time.

Elsa reached over to the spider and picked it up. "It's fake." She showed her.

"And you carry that around because…?"

"It's funny. Karma's great isn't it?"

Anna _still_ refused to be near the spider even though it was fake, cautiously climbing off of Elsa and back to her seat. "Well then." She cleared her throat again, "Well played…" Anna switched their plates, giving Elsa the not celery sandwich. "Ms Spider Queen."

"Why thank you Celery Princess." Elsa mockingly replied back.

Anna gave a bow, picking up the celery sandwich and taking a bite.

Elsa picked hers up too and took a bite, once again making the mistake of not checking what was inside.

Anna roared with laughter seeing Elsa glare daggers at her with her stuffed mouth. "How's the spinach? Some great stuff huh?"

Elsa spat it out on the side again, furiously wiping her mouth as Anna continued laughing. She held up the fake spider while Anna was still distracted, "Oops." Elsa flicked it towards her.

They both didn't really know what happened once the spider landed, but there was a lot of screaming and running around involved. Maybe a fire or two started too.

Elsa covered a giggle as Anna lay flat on her back and began to calm down. "Both the celery and spinach were quite _horrible_." She spoke in a dignified tone.

"Oh dear sister, your hate for vegetables does not compare to my fear of spiders." Anna spoke sophistical back. "Flicking such horrid creatures at me is preposterous!"

Elsa laughed, "Well what am I going to eat now? _Both_ of our sandwiches have vegetables in them." She reverted her voice back to normal.

Anna shrugged, "Well you can just take them ou-"

"They've contaminated them already."

"Okay…? Uh… You can have-"

"I'm not taking Papa's or Mama's either. They need their food too."

Anna rolled over onto her stomach, giving Elsa a smile on how cute that sounded. "There's chocolate. You can have it." She picked up one of the sandwiches that were both already halfway eaten by the both of them and ate it.

Elsa took out a plate of chocolate from the basket, counting how many there were before dividing them equally between each plate. Or… each plate besides Anna's that is.

Anna watched with a pout as Elsa continued to skip her plate each time around. But she didn't say a word as she continued eating the healthy sandwiches.

On the last piece of chocolate that made it all uneven since Elsa divided the number by three, Elsa thought carefully about which plate to give it to. Slowly she was about to put it on her own plate before lifting the piece back up and thinking again. Then it was about to go to their father and then their mother. "Hmm…" Elsa held the extra chocolate piece.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" Anna chanted to herself, so quiet that she believed Elsa couldn't hear her.

Elsa shrugged, lifting the chocolate piece to her own mouth. "Ahh…!" She slowly opened her mouth.

Anna pouted as she watched.

Elsa giggled, quickly placing the piece down to Anna's plate. "I'm just kidding."

"Hooray!" Anna perked up, stuffing the chocolate piece into her mouth before Elsa would change her mind.

Elsa scooted her plate of evenly divided chocolate pieces into the middle of them. "And we'll share these." She picked one up and ate it.

Anna smiled happily, reaching over and eating one too. "Let's play cards!" She took a deck of cards out of the picnic basket and began shuffling them. Anna passed them out evenly to each player which still of course included their parent's seats.

Elsa picked up her set of cards, "What are we playing?"

"Got a two?" Anna immediately asked as she sorted through her cards, expecting Elsa to realize what they were playing by that question.

"Who?"

"Not a who. A two."

"A who two?"

"Not a who two. A two."

"A who two two?"

"No a two!"

"Who?"

Anna groaned, planting her face into the ground. "Elsa." She began again. "Do you have a _two_?"

Elsa looked at her cards, "Who?"

"No!" Anna slammed her face down.

Elsa giggled, "I'm just kidding. Go Fish. You got an eight?"

Anna caught the humor and laughed too, grabbing a card. "Yep." She handed it over.

"Got a nine?"

"Yep." She handed that one over too.

"Got a queen?"

"Nope. Go Fishing!" Anna giggled. "Elsa, do you have a four?"

Elsa shook her head, "Go fish. Do you have a five?"

"Wow you're good." Anna handed it over. She paused, expecting Elsa to be _too_ good. Squinting her eyes into a suspicious glare, Anna held her cards closer to her face expecting Elsa to be peeking.

Elsa giggled, "How bout a seven?"

"Nope! Go Fish!" Anna grinned. "Elsa do you have a… King?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a way as if she were implying something.

Elsa glared at her catching on, "Go. Fish."

"Bummer." Anna grabbed another card and laughed showing that she was teasing. "See with you actually being queen it makes playing cards more fun. Cause I can make all of these jokes at you!"

Elsa threw her a card that smacked her straight in the forehead.

Anna took the sudden card revealing it to be a joker. "Ha. Ha. Funny Elsa."

"Got a nine?" Elsa continued the game.

"What the heck? How do you do that? I haven't got _one_ stinkin card from you yet!" Anna handed her nine over.

Elsa shrugged, "Do you have a ten?"

"Nope. Go Fish." Anna sorted through her cards, wondering what she should ask next. She grinned seeing a certain card. "Elsa do you have… a… Jack? …Frost?"

Elsa threw all of her cards at her.

Anna laughed as the cards rained down. She gasped seeing Elsa's hand of cards, "Elsa you've been lying this whole time?!" All of the numbers she's been asking came into view. Either Elsa just somehow grabbed each card when she got a Go Fish, or she had been lying.

Elsa smirked, "That's how you win Go Fish."

"You're a cheater! Cheater!" Anna sorted all of the cards together, organizing them back into a pile. "Mama! Papa! She cheated! Did you see that?!" She spoke to the stones again. "This is why we can't have nice things Elsa!"

Elsa giggled, "Says the one making jokes about having somebody through cards."

"I don't actually mean it since you're obviously fine by yourself! But you on the other hand… Are a cheater!" Anna blew a raspberry.

Elsa pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out.

Anna stuck her thumbs in her ears as she continued blowing a raspberry.

They both burst into laughter.

Anna grinned evilly, "Cheater gets a penalty!" She raised her hands up, quickly bringing them straight towards Elsa's stomach. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Anna wiggled her fingers into Elsa's sides.

"AH! N-NO!" Elsa began laughing even harder, falling backwards as Anna continued tickling here. "A-Anna that's n-not- AHAHA!- f-fair!"

"Just like how you _cheated_ at Go Fish?!" Anna laughed as she began tickling her even faster.

"S-Stop!" Elsa squirmed around, laughing uncontrollably as Anna didn't. "I can't-! HAHA! I can't b-breathe!" She kept laughing.

Anna stopped, allowing Elsa to catch her breath.

Elsa took big breaths. "Thank you."

Anna smirked, "Don't thank me just yet!" She began tickling her again.

"NO!" Elsa tried escaping but there really was no escape unless she used her powers. She continued laughing, trying to figure out what to do instead.

Talking from down in the kingdom made them both pause.

Anna stood up and dusted herself off, "Looks like the ceremony's starting."

Elsa listened in confusion, "Ceremony?"

"Well yeah! Today's- uh. You know. That day.- So most of the kingdom comes up here and I think they have like a little anniversary thing and pay their respects to Mama and Papa then there's like a little eating feast thing. –Well I wouldn't know since I've never actually been to it. I wasn't allowed outside for very long on these days either. But! Better that than nothing!" Anna began cleaning up the picnic, leaving the plate of sandwiches and chocolate at the two stones.

Elsa watched her with confusion, "You aren't going to go this time?"

Anna shook her head, "I think us staying up here with Mama and Papa since the sun began rising it enough. And… I'm kind of not used to heading to it after my picnic anyway… It'd be a bit awkward."

Elsa stood up, helping her pack. "Come on let's go to it. Papa and Mama would love another visit from us."

Anna held onto her packed picnic basket. "I dunno Elsa… We can visit again later when everybody leaves though."

Elsa now held a look of confusion from Anna declining a feast which was technically a party. "Why not with everyone else?" She asked with curiosity, already respecting Anna's decision not to go but wanting to know why.

Anna fiddled with the handle of the basket, "Cause… They're noisy…"

"So...? You're noisy all the time."

"Yeah but it's different." Anna took a deep breath. "I come up here to see _Mama_ and _Papa_. Not past Queen and King. And I like to have a picnic with them. Cause. It's like…"

Elsa's expression softened, "…It's like we're all here as a family on a peaceful picnic."

Anna nodded, "And we can't really do that if thousands of people are around eating…"

"Oh." Elsa thought about it. And smiled. "Wanna come back at night? We can go star-gazing with Papa and Mama. Maybe the sky will be awake too."

Anna nodded with her own smile, "And let's pack lots of games and chocolate!"

"Deal." Elsa nodded.

Both of them headed back to the castle, having small talk and laughter as they left. No needs for goodbye. They were going to come back soon.

* * *

**Fun and games shall return shortly. Please leave a desired request if wanted after the beep. Beeeep.**

**-Holy cheese I realized I put so many Easter eggs in this chapter. But. I don't like explaining my stories or its little hidden messages in them! Good luck!**

* * *

**Thank you all again!**

**Guest****: Hey if Elsa were our queen I think all of us would be weirdly obsessed with her too! xD**

**Evil Miss Moo:**** Thank you for another list! I feel kinda bad that I make you go through the reviews and make a list though. -You've got me thinking on how many people would sign the petition (if it's possible). You only listed the fav and followers. But what about you guest/anonymous readers/reviewers? Now I really wonder how many people keep up with this story as guests but don't review. Huh...**

**Letting it Go****: Heck yes! No homework! More room for writing! Lol I wish.**

**srghostarc11****: Oh hey dude! It's pretty cool your in this fandom too! xD I don't know why but I'm curious as to where you found this fanfic. Not in the bad way but like... Why this fic lol. Idk I'm all giddy seeing someone I know from the other fandom be over here!**

**-Wow I'm actually getting more hope that Disney would find my fic and use it! A bit more hope. But hope nonetheless. If that really does happen then I'll have all of you to thank! I just- really- *cries* -I'd probably die from shock if I got news Disney found me and wanted me to write a show of Elsa and Anna. But that would literally be a dream come true. So it'd be a happy way to die. But then I'd rather stay alive to write the show so I wouldn't let you guys down in the first place!_  
_**


	26. A Game of Cat and Mice

***Decides to go on the Frozen section homepage after a long time to give new amazing writers a chance***

***Clicks on first interesting-sounding story I see***

***Anna plays this prank on Elsa that isn't that bad.***

***Elsa bursts into hysterical tears and a second eternal winter comes***

**Me:... well okay then...**

* * *

**Okay I swear I'll start my break after this chapter. I just really wanted to post one on a Friday.**

**-On a side note: Does anybody else think Elsa's favorite season _wouldn't_ be winter? I think she'd like spring or summer more. The warm weathers. Anna on the other hand, I think her favorite seasons would be either of the colder seasons.**

**Okay! The theme of this chapter goes more to Guest12345 (Kai trying to punish the girls for misbehaving and a game of cat and mouse begins.) Though the original idea came from game on 24 who wanted to see them punished in some sort. Fluffy the Cat and I am a snowman agree on this idea! Hopefully it is to your liking! -Takes a bow-**

**Uh... I guess this would also apply to you "Elsa drinks too much coffee" people too. Though I expect you guys want something way more ridiculous and coffee-crazy than what I have to offer in this chapter. And that story will come another time.**

**...I've been kinda in an animal loving mood lately. Like more than usual since I already love them. So, it wouldn't be surprising if the next chapter involved Elsa being cute with a whole bunch of fluffy animals. But until then! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**~Story Title: "A Game of Cat and Mice"~**

* * *

Kai walked through the dark hallways, making sure everything was in check. It was rather late, so late that everybody was, and should be, sleeping already. He should have been too but he had offered to check over the castle again before heading off to his own place for the night.

There were still guards awake, of course, but not so many inside the castle. All of them outside patrolling the castle and making sure no suspicious outsiders were allowed in. Sure that allowed an easier way to sneak around the castle if one were a thief and so happened to get inside without anybody knowing which would be a difficult task considering how many guards there were, but really who would dare want to do that? The Snow Queen and her fearless strong sister were not anybody you'd want to mess with.

So it was quiet like how it was supposed to be. The moonlight shining through windows that allowed him to see as he walked without having to waste fuel in turning on the lamps and it gave enough light to not waste any candles either. Everything seemed in place after a couple of rounds around, Kai deciding he should turn in for the night. But before that, having to do the most important task of making sure the queen and the princess were alright for the night.

Heavens no, he wasn't just going to rudely barge into their rooms and take a peek. He'd punish himself before they could get the chance to if they even wanted to which he doubt they would. But instead he would just scout the area outside their rooms for a bit and then leave. Kai couldn't help but feel a little worried about the two now and then so a little scout around to get the feeling they were alright helped him.

A father-figure, some would call him.

He didn't agree with them nor did he disagree with that title since they were in some sort right. Kai was far from a father figure for the two young royal sisters but was the closest to being one out of everybody else, being the main assistant and supervisor closest to the king. He didn't mind of course and neither did the two sisters either, so he just went along with it. Still a servant (though the main and head servant of them all), he didn't have the right to do anything to either of them just like everybody else. So what _was_ he allowed to do if he was the closest to a father-figure? Make sure the two adorable lunatics stayed out of trouble.

And this 'father-figure' thing was starting to rub off on him.

It was usually only just the princess that he'd need to remind her to not do something dastardly or to stop. Only a very _tiny_ small amount of times had he had to remind the queen to stay out of trouble too that he didn't have to worry about what she does at all. Not that she even does do anything careless being quite thoughtful and sophisticated.

But then again… there was always that time that if she _did_ end up doing something troublesome and wanted to be reckless, she could be worse than Princess Anna. And that was really saying something.

Luckily for everybody, Queen Elsa was known to be a responsible one. The majority of the time anyway.

What Kai didn't expect when passing by Queen Elsa's snowflake door to her room was that the door was open. She didn't usually sleep with her door open so that was strange. But to see if he could piece everything together, Kai made his way to Princess Anna's room. Her door was, in fact, open too. With a sigh Kai began another patrol around the castle in search for the two.

* * *

"No way! They have cupcakes too!"

"Anna we just ate an entire cake…"

"No… _you_ ate an entire cake Elsa! Sheesh! Don't start pointing fingers at me!"

"Oh. –Wait I did?"

"Okay not really. I had one slice. You ate the rest though. I on the other hand ate all of these other sweets that I don't really know the names of!"

Kai looked around hearing the unmistakable voices of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna nearby. He was in the dining room by then, trying to figure out where their voices were coming from. Some bluish illuminating light coming out from underneath the cracks of the doors to the kitchen told them where they were exactly. He walked over silently; taking both handles of the double doors and flinging them open.

Both Elsa and Anna in their nightgowns froze with a blank expression on each of their faces as they turned and stared at him. Anna was kneeling on the counter by an open cabinet while Elsa was standing idly by the side on the ground.

Kai looked around the kitchen, finding them in the middle of a giant mess of sweets like he expected them to be. There was frosting _everywhere_. Along with different sweet pastries, some of them only partially eaten and others only a pile of crumbs from what they used to be. There was even frosting on _them_ which was pretty cute since their faces were messy from all of the sugar.

"Heeeeeey… Kai…!" Anna greeted him awkwardly with a small embarrassed laugh.

Kai turned to Elsa who slowly took a bite of a cookie as she stared at him. "What did you give her?" He questioned Anna.

Anna scratched the back of her head with a smile, "Uh… A cup of coffee because she was too tired to get out of bed?"

"And an entire coffee cake." Elsa chipped in while taking another bite of the cookie.

He sighed, "My apologies, Your Majesty, but you have quite a busy day tomorrow and I suggest that you head to bed now. You too, Princess Anna. It is too late for either of you to still be awake. –And excuse me? The entire coffee cake? The one needed for the event tomorrow that the chefs had worked so hard on?" Kai had a small glare in his eyes.

Elsa listened to him then looked over to Anna who stared at her back. They both slowly turned their heads back to Kai with unreadable expressions on their faces before completely dropping everything and making a dash for it.

Kai gasped as they ran past him and away. He didn't know what to do, debating whether to leave the messy pile of sweets or to stay and clean up. He chose to chase after them.

* * *

Kai stopped to catch his breath having lost the two a while back. He tried to stop his loud breathing for a second to listen since the castle was quiet, trying to figure out where they had disappeared off too. Some giggles gave him a hint. Stopping and listening, Kai followed after the sounds of laughter.

"Do it again Elsa! Make it snow from the ceiling!" Anna's voice was heard.

"Alright alright!" Elsa's giggle sounded followed by a swishing sound of Elsa using her magic like Anna had requested. "Watch this!" Even more ice sounds were heard along with Anna's amazed giggle.

They were in The Great Hall as far as Kai could tell. He listened a bit to prove that he was correct. The bright magical shimmering from the cracks of the doors told him that he was. Once again taking the two handles of the doors, Kai opened them immediately to be greeted by,

…nothing?

The room was empty of people and dark like nobody was just in there. There wasn't even any snow or ice around but it was a bit chilly. It was quiet too; Elsa's and Anna's voices just somehow disappeared when he opened the door. He rubbed his eyes beginning to think he was becoming delusional.

Kai walked inside suspiciously and looked around wondering where they had gone. A squeak on the flooring behind him where the doors were made him snap around as quick as a flash.

There Elsa and Anna were, trying their best to tiptoe away and leave without notice. They winced when Kai spotted them. "Uh…" Both of them stood back up straight and gave him a wide nervous smile. "Heeeey Kai…!"

Elsa cleared her throat and turned to Anna, "You see Anna. There are times when we have to be mature and… RUN!"

They dashed out of the room together with a laugh. Kai gasped and chased after them, "Wait! Your Majesty!"

Anna gasped when seeing Kai behind on their trail, "Elsa! He's catching up to us!" She ended up tripping on her own foot, not looking where she was going. "Elsa!" Anna cried out from her fallen position on the floor seeing Kai get even closer.

"Anna!" Elsa turned around seeing Anna helplessly reaching out for assistance.

"Just go on without me Elsa!" Anna yelled out dramatically.

"Okay!" Elsa agreed and continued running.

"HEY! That was the part where you were supposed to go 'No I'm not leaving without you'!" Anna yelled again in annoyance, stopping Elsa mid-run.

Elsa turned back around and ran to her, "How was I supposed to know that?" She took hold of Anna's hand and helped her get back up. "Now let's go you slowpoke!" Elsa began running again. "Before he catches us!"

They laughed as they continued running through the halls.

Kai groaned as he watched them. The 'father-figure' thing really was starting to get to him a bit more.

* * *

"See Anna? If I measure the angles and sides correctly the shape of the ice won't turn out like a complete mess and be uneven."

"Eh… Sounds boring."

"That's because you've never tried it."

"Not that I could anyway."

"Oh yeah…" There was the ice formation sounds as Elsa began crafting.

Kai made his way up the last flight of stairs and ladders that lead all the way up to the tippy top of the castle. He went outside in the cold chilly air from the tower and looked around for the two. Something told him in his mind to look up.

Elsa and Anna were seen staring down at him as they sat atop the top of the rooftop right above him. "Oh heeeeeeey… Kai…!" They greeted him together. Elsa was holding a big cube of ice in her hand. "How have you beeeeen?" They tried awkwardly starting a conversation to maybe get his mind off of trying to catch them.

"How did you two get up there?" Kai asked in a stern tone.

They shrugged, "Climbed."

"Get down _now_." He commanded, forgetting that he _couldn't_ command them.

Together they grinned, "If you say so!" Both Elsa and Anna flipped backwards off of the tower with a laugh, Elsa creating a snow slide below them to catch them and help them get down.

Kai sighed, going back into the castle and all the way back down as he chased after them.

* * *

Elsa and Anna laughed as they had an ink pen each, drawing random squiggles on each other and their own faces.

"See now _this_ is a mustache!" Elsa puckered her lips proudly to show off the giant ink-mustache under her nose.

"Psh. Mine comes with a _beard_!" Anna puckered her own lips to show off her mustache and beard. "Beat that!"

Elsa began scribbling on her face again. "Bam! I have a better beard!"

They laughed.

The door slammed open, Kai breathing heavily from the other side.

Elsa and Anna froze again, looking at each other before turning back to Kai. "Heeeeeey…Kai…!" They greeted him together again with a nervous laugh. "How's it goin'…?"

He was becoming even more annoyed, seeing the one office they were in covered with ink drawings in random places. The drawings were all along the walls and floors and even on their faces. How unfortunate it would be for the people to have to clean all the messes. "Your Majesty." Kai cleared his throat, unaffected by her hilarious beard and mustache. "You are creating quite a mess…"

Elsa looked around the room to see what he was referring to. "Oh…" She moved to put her pen back, accidentally knocking the open ink bottle in the process. "Uh…" Elsa whistled as she picked it back up and put a piece of paper over the spilled ink in hope to cover it up. "I didn't do that."

Kai's eye twitched, "Your Majesty… I just saw you knock it over…"

"No you didn't."

"I am sure I did."

"No."

"Yes."

Anna stepped in between them, "Queen! Kai! Settle down! Settle down." She stuck her arms out both ways as if pushing them apart. Anna stared back and forth between Elsa and Kai to make sure that they weren't going to do anything. "There is only one way to settle this argument." She grinned, looking up to the ceiling with inspiration, "And that is… In court!"

* * *

Anna slammed the 'doohickey-hammer-thing', or so she had called it, repeatedly on the podium. "Order! Order in the court!" A ridiculous wig was perched atop her head, her ink moustache and beard fitting in well with it. She gave judgmental stares at Elsa and Kai below sitting on opposite stands. "Everybody shush up!"

"Anna the only one talking is you…" Elsa informed her with a sigh.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? Let's see how well that statement works when you're… in the dungeon!" She threatened to try to stay in character. "Now, I call upon witnesses for this act!"

Anna jumped out of the podium, rushing over to Elsa's side and raising her hand as she took off the wig. "I am the lawyer for my sister!" She ran back up, putting back on the wig as she reverted back to her judge character. "Very well. Come up here and explain." Anna jumped back down, running back over to Elsa and then slowly walking up to the podium as she took off the wig again.

She cleared her throat, "Well. I saw the whole act in action! My sister Elsa had accidentally knocked over an ink bottle. The end." Anna ran back up to the podium, fixing her wig a bit and then nodding as if she understood, "Alright. Makes perfect sense! Now for Kai's side of the story."

Kai stood up with a sigh, not really sure why he was playing along as he walked up to. "Well Your Highness… Of course Queen Elsa had knocked the bottle over on accident-"

Anna slammed the podium again, "And there you have it! Queen Elsa of Arendelle is innocent! –Bye bye Kai." She jumped out with a laugh, both her and Elsa running out of the room and leaving.

"Hey!" Kai called after them. He should have known that was how it would have ended in the beginning but yet he chose to just follow along for a reason even he didn't know.

* * *

A trumpet blared then stopped abruptly, surprised giggles followed after.

"Do it again Elsa! That sounded so funny!"

"Wait wait wait. Here you try." Elsa's seemed to yawn from wherever they were. "I'm getting kind of tired…"

"Lucky for you… I saved this slice of coffee cake! I didn't actually eat my slice cause I wanted to save it for this specific occasion!"

"I dunno Anna… coffee isn't that good for me…" Elsa's hyper-ness seemed to be going away, Elsa now calming down and becoming even more tired than when they had started.

Anna made a nervous sound, "Psh what? Did I say coffee? No! I said-! Uh… -Super healthy and delicious cake that _isn't _coffee! It's instead-! Uh… Chocolate flavor! But it won't make you hyper!"

"Oh. Healthy Delicious Chocolate Cake? Is there such a thing?! -Well in that case…"

"Hooray! Come on play the trumpet again!"

"Okay!" Elsa had already eaten the slice of cake. The trumpet blared again. More shimmering and shining came from the room, Elsa giggling as she crafted something else. Anna was giggling too in encouragement, clapping her hands as she seemed to be watching.

The second Kai opened the door, music from a sudden entire orchestra blasted him away.

Elsa burst into song, making up the lyrics from the top of her head. It was a gift that the two sisters were given to be able to do so. "They say a princess is super duper sweet!"

Anna didn't follow along though, sounding confused. "But Elsa you're a queen."

"Shush up. I can be a princess if I want to be." Elsa made a little 'hmmph' sound.

So, Anna sighed and continued the song, "She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat!" She chose the words carefully but it wasn't the least bit noticeable that she had to think it up and sing it on the spot.

Elsa giggled again, both of them singing the same next lyrics, "And you never see her eat!"

Anna sang the next lyrics from personal experience, "They say a princess doesn't climb and scrap her knee."

Elsa sang from past memories, "They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea!"

"They say she's poised."

"They say she's fair."

Both of them grinned, knowing exactly what lyric they were going to sing next, "She never mentions underwear!" They burst into laughter, unable to continue the song as the orchestra continued playing the rest anyway.

Kai got up, furiously dusting himself off and marching into the room. "_Ahem_!" He cleared his throat above the orchestra, seeing how they even got an orchestra so fast in the first place. Elsa had created an entire orchestra made of snowmen that weren't 'Olaf' alive but just moved on command. "Your Majesty. Everybody is trying to sleep." Kai tried very hard not to sound irritated.

Elsa and Anna gasped, scrambling up onto their feet having fallen over from how hard they were laughing. "Oh. Heeeeeey… Kai!

"And underwear? Excuse me?" Kai questioned the two of them.

They had their hands behind their back, looking around suspiciously and whistling like they hadn't just sung that line out loud. Elsa snapped her fingers, darting her eyes over to Anna as the orchestra changed songs. She winked, motioning Anna to sing along with her which Anna agreed to without hesitation. "Da da da do da duh- I never understood! But now I do! Life's too short. To miss out on a sister like you!"

Linking arms, Elsa grinned, "And life's too short to get caught by Kai! Anna run!" She and Anna made their escape, Elsa not bothering to shut the orchestra up as they left. Probably forgetting that she had even made them in the first place.

Kai just held his head, rubbing it as they left like he had a headache. Just closing the doors of the room to muffle the noise of the music, he chased after them.

* * *

"I wonder where he is right now."

"Shh! He's going to find us!" Elsa whispered, "And scoot over!" She tried to get her to move to the side.

"I can't! There's no room!" Anna pushed back.

Both of them were cramped inside a rather small wardrobe than what they were used to in their own rooms. Peering out in the little crack between the doors, they looked around for any signs of Kai entering the guest room that they were in.

"Is he coming?" Anna questioned, quieting her voice into a whisper.

"I don't know." Elsa answered back as she continued watching. "Somebody has to go out and scout the area so we can get out."

They slowly turned to each other, expecting the other to volunteer to be scout. "Not it!" They called at the same time, showing that neither of them wanted to go. "Not it!" Another time they tried again.

Elsa sighed, "Okay. One. Two. Three…"

"Not it!" They called again. "Nose goes!" Elsa and Anna put a finger on their noses. Only they did it at the exact same time, making the results indecisive. "Eeny meeny miny moe! You're it! Not it! Stop it! You're it! I called it first!" Talk about mental synchronization.

Anna held up her hand, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" She suggested.

Elsa nodded, holding up her own hand. "Ready?"

Together they began, moving their fist to the words, "Rock… Paper… Scissors!" They made the shape they wanted with their fingers and hand. Both rocks. So they did it again. "Rock… Paper… Scissors!" Rocks again. "Rock… Paper… Scissors!" Now both papers. "Stop copying me!" They commanded together, now playing the game even faster wanting the results already. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Rocks. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Scissors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Rocks.

Finally, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Anna brought down a rock while Elsa had a paper. Anna sweat-dropped, "Uh… Best two out of three?"

Elsa gave a sly grin and shook her head, "Out you go!" She pushed her out the wardrobe doors and reclosed them so she couldn't get back in. "Scout the area!"

Anna groaned, standing up and cautiously looking around like she was told. She walked over to the slightly open door that led out the entire room, peeking out into the hallways. Opening the door a bit more, Anna took a step out and looked both ways in the hall for Kai. "I think we lost him…" She whispered over to Elsa, now completely stepping out of the room being sure that Kai wasn't there.

Elsa stayed in the wardrobe though, waiting to make sure as she observed Anna's shadow still in view.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed. "NEVER MIND! HE FOUND US! ELSA! HIDE!"

Another shadow was there, the figure of it showing that it was Kai. Kai walked into the room, dragging Anna by the arm with him. "Caught you." He took a tired breath. "Where is your sister now?" Kai looked around the room, not really expecting Elsa to be squeezed in the wardrobe just yet.

"I'll never tell you!" Anna struggled to escape, being overly dramatic like Kai was planning to torture them for information.

"Princess Anna." He snapped back. "The majority of this night was technically because of your own doing of handing Queen Elsa coffee. What made you want to do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Anna pleaded, collapsing to the ground with her arm still in Kai's hold. She was a drama queen when the time was right and when she wanted to be one. "I just wanted to play with her! And she was too tired to do anything! Don't do anything bad! I'm sorry!"

Kai shook his head, "I am sorry too Your Highness. But you must learn your lesson. You… are grounded."

Anna gasped, the life seeming to be drained out of her. "G-G-Grounded?" She stopped moving, "O-Okay…" Anna accepted the punishment in a way. "Elsa didn't have anything to do with it though! It's not her fault she's crazy when she drinks coffee! Which is pretty cool actually. I wonder what would happen if I drank coffee…"

"Please don't." Kai told her. "Where is she anyhow? Still, she too needs to be taught a lesson."

Anna zipped her mouth shut and stubbornly shook her head that she wasn't going to tell him.

Kai sighed, "Queen Elsa?" He called into the room. "Princess Anna will be taking both punishments for the two of you instead if you are not to reveal yourself now."

Anna's eyes widened, shaking her head at Elsa in the wardrobe and glaring telling her _not_ to leave the hiding place.

Kai waited though, looking around the room for any signs of other movement. He was just about to take it as Elsa's answer that she wasn't going to show herself, turning and heading for the door with Anna still in hand. Until the wardrobe door slowly creaked open.

Elsa peeked out from it with one eye, showing only half of her face. "Wait… that's not fair." She spoke, opening the door even wider. "I'll take the blame for both instead."

Anna gasped with wider eyes, "No Elsa don't!" She yelled, reaching out as if trying to stop her. "It's not worth it!"

Elsa ignored her though, crawling out of the wardrobe and standing up. She dusted herself off and cleared her throat. "Release her. It was my fault for eating the entire coffee cake in the first place. Take me instead but she must be freed."

Kai chuckled to himself, "Alright." He agreed to her offer. "So I know you will not run away after I return her, please come here now."

Elsa nodded, slowly walking over.

Instead of letting Anna go like he said he would, Kai just took Elsa's arm and dragged the both of them out. "Now you both can take responsibility for your _own_ actions."

"Aw!" Both Elsa and Anna gasped with shock, having been captured and falling for his trap. "Kai you're a liar!" They let him drag them all the way back to their rooms despite their capable power of escape.

Anna had a pout on her face with a look of annoyance, "Why'd you do that Elsa? I said I would take the blame for both! But no, you just had to show yourself! Now we're _both_ captured!"

Elsa became annoyed too, "This is my fault? You wouldn't survive a day in prison! I was doing you a favor and was going to take both blames so you wouldn't have to go!"

"Psh. A couple of days in the dungeon wouldn't be that bad. I could handle it! I was trying to let you be free! Now look where we are, both of us are going to prison."

"What about you being free?! I wasn't going to let you get in trouble for the things I've done!"

Kai continued walking, listening to their argument behind him. "Um…" He began. "What is this talk about 'prison' and 'dungeons'?"

They gave him a sigh that whatever they meant should be obvious to him, "We're grounded aren't we?"

He nodded.

"Grounded means going to the dungeon for a few days right?"

"Uh... No." Kai shot their idea of 'grounded' down. "Grounding means you are not prohibited to go out socially. But." He had to think about that one for a bit, remembering that they had technically already been 'grounded' for thirteen years so that wasn't fair. "Instead, for an entire month, you will both be going to bed early-"

Elsa and Anna calmed down hearing that his punishment wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. "That's it?" Though they should have just continued listening.

Kai shook his head, "No. There's more. Going to bed early. No more sneaking out at night. No more climbing and running in the castle." That one was directed at Anna. "No more crafting for fun." That one was directed at Elsa.

Elsa and Anna began counting his punishments, wincing a bit at some of them.

"No more _sleeping in_." Kai emphasized his words at Anna's weird sleep pattern.

Anna gasped, "But I don't like waking up ear-"

He cut her off, "No more dates with Kristoff."

"What?! You can't do this to me!" Anna yelled out, that was probably one of the worst he could give her. "No! I'm sorry Kai! Please! I'm really sorry! Don't ban dates!"

Kai decided that was enough aimed at Anna, "No more teddy bears."

Elsa would be spitting something out from shock if she was even drinking something. "_WHAT_?! Kai st-stop! That's not fair! Don't… Please don't…"

Kai took a deep breath, "And… No. More. _Chocolate_."

They both seemed like they fainted. Though Elsa seemed to have taken the news even worse. "Kai… You're so mean… We're sorry… Really… We are… Please… Don't do that…"

Kai did seem a bit guilty. That was too much punishment. No teddy bears _or_ chocolate for a month? What was Elsa going to do? Arendelle would be in a lot of trouble in that month. No more dates for Anna? He didn't really know what would happen if he took that away. But he had a feeling that wasn't that good of an idea either.

But, for now he'll let them believe that was what he was going to do to make sure they learned their lesson. Tomorrow morning he'll tell them that he didn't really mean any of it.

Their eyes were cloudy. "I'd rather… be thrown in the dungeon…"

* * *

**Oh plz Kai. The worst you could do was keep them separated from each other... But that's completely messed up.**

**-Yes I assume Kai already knows about Elsa's love for teddy bears despite sounding confused in earlier chapters. That's how father-figure Kai rolls. He knows everything.**

**-Don't worry, like in the movie, the cake would be immediately replaced after being destroyed.**

**-Friendly reminder if reading this fanfic is becoming awkward since all of them involve Elsa being like a kid and playing around (Which is technically the point of this in the first place): These stories don't happen like everyday in their world and just sometimes. So, there may be days in between where Elsa is a serious queen and ruling and stuff and being boring. My fanfic is just the days where Elsa _is_ having fun and being ridiculous.**

* * *

**Thank you all again! This is fun. Sometimes I get anxious when posting a new chapter because a notification is being sent to so many people. But anyway!**

**Johnriley245****: Should I be sorry this lame fic was your first in the Frozen section? Ehehe.**

**DoubleConsciousness****: A bunch of ideas? Please don't hesitate to ask! Reading requests usually help write some of the chapters of other requests or other stories. In other words, they make my imagination work even more which leads to writing these chapters!**

**Guest12345****: If (or When I guess) I make money from this, I'll be sure to do my best to send all of you guys some of the money as thanks!**

**Evil Miss Moo:**** So Kristoff's a bit of a fixer-upper...! But yeah, seriously Kristoff. You need to get your head in the game. -You reminded me that Elsa isn't real... *Hides away in sadness* -Boo Helsa! But your chess board idea sounds amazing! You need to make that into the real deal! I would buy it just to stare at it and keep it since I have no idea how to play chess.**

**-Hey guys. Is there even really a way that Disney would find me? Doubts are setting back into my head. ...And I think I'm still underage to be officially hired as a writer anyway lol**


	27. What Does The Snow Queen Dream About?

**Question for you all: So far, which one of these short stories is your most favorite? Limiting to one choice would be better but if you absolutely can't choose one then go ahead and choose more. I just want to know to see if I should fix future chapters up more and to see what you guys like more in these stories.**

**-Okay I am back! And I lied! No fluffy animals. I lost my inspiration on that with my uber long break. But I still have the animal chapter it just wont be posted right now because I couldn't finish it yet.**

**Annnnyway. So I felt like having another Sleepy Elsa. I like to incorporate a bit of myself in the characters and the past few days (or weeks actually) I've been... sleepy. I guess. Finally schools over. Finals are done with. I spent a few days and nights making my sister a present for her graduation and blah. I'm pooped. I'm going to sleep a full 24 hours now.**

**Sleepy Elsa ****and**** ElsaSnowflake99 you guys wanted another sleepy Elsa didn't ya? It's not exactly either of your guys suggestions but its a sleepy Elsa. -Takes a bow-**

* * *

**~Story Title: "What Does The Snow Queen Dream About?"~**

* * *

The carriage ran smoothly along the path, the actually soothing sounds of the clipping and clopping of horse's feet made the mood relaxing. The cold, peaceful nighttime air only added on to the effect.

It had been a _long_ day, Elsa and Anna returning home in the middle of the night from a far off place they had traveled to by carriage. Or at least they were on the way home, still stuck in the 'box with doors, windows, and wheels' for another few hours or so.

Elsa gave a soft yawn.

Anna was just bored as she repeatedly tapped her fingers on the base of the open window. Elsa making some sort of noise diverted her from her bored state. "Sleepy?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head, rubbing her eyes as she held a cute, tired, little smile on her face. Taking a breath, she slightly repositioned herself in her seat, folding her hands on her lap neatly which was something she almost always did when just sitting.

Anna slightly giggled knowing Elsa was lying, looking back out the window as she tried to see the scenery through the darkness. She gave a sigh when she could see nothing, turning back to the sleepy Elsa. "You can go to sleep you know. We won't be home for a while longer."

"…It's… fine." Elsa told her, giving a slow blink from her drowsiness.

"You've been awake for a while now." Anna said, slowly furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "When did you even sleep? I don't remember you dismissing yourself to go to bed last night. And… you even woke me up way early in the morning while it was still dark out because we were already leaving for the trip. Elsa did you even sleep last night?!"

"No…"

Anna sighed, "You should sleep then. I was wondering why you were becoming a bit ditzy back at that place."

Elsa shook her head as she covered another yawn, "I can stay awake until home… Besides… who's going to keep you company if I fall asleep…?"

Anna blew her bangs, pushing them into the way her hairstyle was supposed to go, "It's not like if you fall asleep you're going to disappear and I'll be left alone. Just your presence here is company. So you can sleep." She looked back out the window again, letting Elsa decide what she wanted to do.

Elsa chose that she didn't want to sleep until snug in her bed at home, looking out the window too in hope to find something else to distract herself from falling asleep. Anna wasn't going to help with that anymore since Anna was the one that wanted her to sleep in the first place.

Closing her eyes after another hour or so, Elsa decided she needed to rest them for a bit as she listened to the sounds of distant animals outside.

* * *

Anna was humming some random tunes, partially leaning out the window and sometimes reaching out to break branches that seemed too close for comfort. She gave her own yawn but wasn't exactly tired, just bored again. Small sounds of peaceful breathing from the seat across from her caught Anna's interest immediately after nothing else to do. She faced back to Elsa who seemed to be the source of the sound. "So much for waiting." Anna whispered with a giggle.

Elsa was fast asleep, breaking her vow of not sleeping until they were home. She was slouched in her seat in a way that looked painful on her neck and back if stayed in the position for too long.

Anna was going to move her into a more comfortable position, deciding against it for now because Elsa was still in too light of a sleep that she'd wake the moment she was suddenly touched. And if she woke she would try even harder not to fall back asleep.

Elsa ended up moving herself anyway, sliding to the side onto the empty seat cushion beside her own. She stayed that way for a while, soon moving her arms under her head to be used as a pillow and snuggling against them.

Anna smiled as she watched, taking a deep breath and turning back out the window.

* * *

A while after, Anna had her eyes closed as she continued leaning out the window, her arms dangling outside the carriage with again nothing to do. She could have fallen asleep if she wanted to, but sleeping sounded more boring than doing nothing to her.

Slight sniffling caught her attention.

Anna wouldn't have expected it was coming from Elsa so quick if it weren't for the temperature dropping lower and the dangerous tiny ice spikes that began to form in different places. She whipped around fast back inside the carriage realizing that the sniffles were of one of crying.

Elsa was crying while she slept, covering part of her face with her clenched fists and wrists.

Anna seriously doubted they were tears of joy.

Elsa's eyebrows were furrowed, her entire facial expression showing hurt and despair as tears escaped her eyes squeezed shut. She was having a nightmare.

As quick as she could be, Anna got off her seat and knelt onto the ground meant for the feet, attempting to calm Elsa down by soothingly patting her head.

"N-No… D-Don't touch me!" Elsa yelled out with her eyes still closed. "P-Please…"

Anna recoiled back at first in surprise, her eyes wide thinking Elsa had just snapped at her. She froze for a bit before seeing Elsa wasn't actually awake and was just talking in her sleep. Anna gave a soft smile and continued patting Elsa's head again. "Hey Elsa…!" She spoke in a hush voice, "Look…! Chocolate…!"

Elsa quieted the volume of her sniffles, Anna's words seeming to get to her in the dream state.

Anna giggled, "But you can't have any until you stop crying. There's nothing to be sad about… It's okay." She spoke kindly, doing her best to get Elsa out of the nightmare and into a nicer dream. Anna smiled as the unintentional ice spikes began to thaw. "Now all of us are at a picnic in summer. Olaf gave everyone their food while also singing."

A small smile crept on Elsa's face as her tears stopped flowing.

"Now we're all singing along with him too! Kristoff then tripped and face-planted into the pie on the floor and then I slipped when trying to help him up and get the pie off of him."

Elsa's smile turned into a grin as she slightly laughed in her sleep.

Anna smiled too seeing Elsa was okay to leave by herself now. But she was having a bit of fun with controlling Elsa's dream. "Okay Elsa I'm giving you your chocolate since you stopped crying…" She watched as Elsa's expression lit up. "BUT! I lied and stole your chocolate away!" Anna added the sudden plot twist, laughing when Elsa's expression faltered immediately to a frown.

"Anna…! Give that… back you butt…!" Elsa growled, clenching her teeth together with a scowl.

"Oh no I'm getting away! I'm running! And you can't catch me this time!" Anna stifled a laugh as Elsa gave another scowl and grew even more irritated. "I'm getting on the horse! You can't get me! The horse I'm on is running away! You're going to lose me and the chocol-!"

Elsa unconsciously punched Anna in the face with snow.

"Augh…" Anna groaned, sprawled back in her seat from the punch having been flung that far up from the floor. She held her now red nose, rubbing it gently to ease the pain. Anna couldn't help, as much as she deserved that punch, to feel annoyed of the little smug smile on Elsa's face even though she was still asleep.

With a sigh, Anna went back to the window.

* * *

It had been around an hour since Elsa had fallen asleep. Maybe half of one since Anna was punched in the face.

Bored and now partially tired, Anna blew on a few strands of her hair and closed her eyes.

The carriage stopped.

Anna reopened her eyes with confusion knowing they couldn't have arrived home yet, having maybe two more hours to go. She leaned farther out the window with her stomach, looking over at the driver's seat to see it was empty. Now with caution, Anna listened to the quiet sounds of footsteps from both above on trees and on floors.

She realized what was happening a second too late.

A few large, strong hands grabbed her, covering her mouth before she could scream. They dragged her out of the carriage, Anna growing angry and began fighting back.

She chomped down _hard_ on whomever's hand was covering her mouth, the person giving a yell of pain and recoiling back. But before Anna could make another noise, a cloth was put over her mouth to shut her up again.

"Princess Anna!" A fellow yell from possibly guards who usually rode on horses behind and in front of the carriage called her.

Anna gave muffled screams to tell them she was still there, hearing sounds of fighting and grunts coming from different directions that she couldn't see in due to the darkness of the night. She knew that meant nobody was going to come help her anytime soon, struggling against who knows how many people were keeping her from moving.

Anna kicked and thrashed around, knowing that these people ambushing them underestimated her strength like basically everyone did. She threw a few punches whenever she could get her wrists free from tight grips, occasionally missing since she couldn't exactly see anything or anyone. Her only light sources at the moment were the lanterns at the carriage and on horses.

The carriage. Elsa was in the carriage.

Anna began fighting back even more violently realizing she had just left Elsa alone. Or they had forced her too actually. And Elsa was _sleeping_, making her vulnerable to any attack that might come to her. Anna continued screaming as more bandits seemed to come, successfully binding her wrists together behind her back.

* * *

Elsa slept soundly in the carriage as this went on, still lost in sleep that she couldn't exactly hear or understand what was going on in the real world. Or maybe, she didn't want to.

A cloaked bandit peeked into the window at her, silently crawling in and readying a dagger stuck onto the side of his weapon belt. He slithered across the floor in fear that she'd awaken and scream, ruining his stealthy assassination as people would come to her aid and there was a chance he wouldn't make it out alive once she was dead.

The silver dagger was held up ready to strike down without hesitation through her heart.

But he was too slow.

Her blue eyes fluttered open at him from a sixth sense.

But she didn't have a need to scream like he expected anyone about to be killed to.

* * *

"Where's the money?!"

Anna's head was forcefully pulled back, a sharp piece of silver was at her neck. She refused to say anything not that she even could, giving each person surrounding her a dirty glare finally being able to see them since they had brought their own lanterns out. The knife was brought in closer to her neck but Anna showed no signs of fear.

The carriage drivers and the guards protecting the carriage were all defeated, tied up and seated on the dirt floor. They all stared up at Anna with pleading looks, telling her to do as the bandits say so no harm were to come to her.

Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping Elsa was okay. She kept her eyes closed when hearing the sudden surprised gasps of the bandits along with gentle footsteps approaching them.

There was a soft yawn.

Anna began to smile knowing exactly who that was, peeking to see Elsa casually standing there as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Elsa blinked, staring straight at everyone. First came all the surprised bandits. Next came the frightened, pleading looks of her people. Last came Anna who instead had an amused and proud look in her eyes. Elsa glanced at the knife at her sister's neck then at the bandit holding the knife. "What do you think you're doing…?" She spoke calmly, knowing any sudden visible moves would only end up for the worst.

The bandit held the knife even closer to Anna's neck, a bit of fear from how casual and unafraid Elsa was being. Also due to the fact that Elsa was supposed to be dead already from the bandit that was supposed to kill her yet here she was alive. "Hand over the money and nobody gets hurt."

Elsa still seemed a bit out of it, looking around at all the people again with drowsiness. "Yeah… how about no." She rubbed her eyes again, giving instead a glare once she was finished. "Look I need my sister back and I want to go home already…"

"Money. _First_." The lead bandit holding the knife growled out.

Elsa sighed with annoyance, once again staring all the bandits in the eyes. The looks they gave her immediately told her that they didn't exactly know who she was, thinking hers and Anna's carriage was just a rich person's carriage and nothing more. Big mistake.

Elsa wasn't exactly listening as the bandit began to give threats at her if she didn't hand over what money they had, too tired to care about whatever the heck he was saying. She rolled her eyes and yawned again, wanting to get back in the carriage and head home to sleep in her bed.

Yet he still kept talking much to her annoyance. "-And soon once all your money is-!" Sudden ice slapped his hand in a way that made him fling the knife in a different direction.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Elsa rubbed the side of her forehead walking over to Anna and freeing her from the ropes and handkerchief, giving her a hug. She then cut all the ropes off of her guards and drivers with some ice and began walking back to the carriage without a care in the world.

All the bandits had their mouths open wondering what had just happened and what she had done, still not fully understanding that she had powers and they were messing with the wrong people to begin with.

The lead bandit picked his knife back up with a growl, "Hey!" He threw it straight towards Elsa's head, almost getting a dead on hit if it weren't for Elsa merely waving her hand up and creating an ice wall that blocked the knife off and made it sadly bounce back onto the ground.

Anna had stopped breathing for a second thinking it was actually going to hit. She spun around towards the lead bandit with the angriest glare she could manage. "Hey yourself!" Anna ran over, socking him in the face and kicking him in the shin with a triumphant smile as she sped off back towards Elsa.

Everybody Elsa saved oddly got back into their positions, wondering if it was okay to just go on like nothing just happened while the bandits were still free.

Elsa simply got back in the carriage and sat back in her seat without a word.

Anna felt a little awkward like everyone else that they were just going to leave like that, sitting back in her own seat and looking out the window at all the bandits still standing there. "Bye? I guess." She waved at all of them.

Soon the carriage began to move again. "Stealing is wrong by the way!" Anna yelled out as they began to grow distant.

"Um…" A sudden voice spoke to them.

Anna looked around for the source, eventually looking up at the roof of their box.

One of the bandits was there, stuck against the ceiling by ice. "Am… I going to die or… can I go?" He struggled to break free.

Anna looked down at Elsa. "Elsa?" She asked her what she was going to do.

Too late. Elsa had already fallen back asleep.

Anna sighed, staring back up at the bandit. "Hang on…" She told him, standing up and attempting to rip him off of the ceiling. "See this is what you get for trying to kill her." Successfully she pried him off of the ceiling and onto the floor, opening the carriage door for him even though it was still moving. "And this is also what you get for trying to kill her." Anna literally kicked him out.

"WAIT-!" He screamed too slow, flying out of the moving carriage and tumbling all the way down the hill they were on. "…I'm okay…!" A faint distant voice yelled from the bottom of the hill.

Anna dusted her hands off, closed the door and sat back down.

She didn't know what to do anymore now that Elsa was sleeping again. Reaching over Anna gently poked her in the face.

Elsa awoke, "Hm?"

Anna didn't even know what she wanted, giving a shrug. "Just… wanted to say 'Hi' I guess." She expected Elsa to give her a weird look and fall back asleep.

Elsa's expression was unreadable for a moment. She soon gave a smile and sat back up, "Hi." Elsa greeted back softly.

Anna giggled.

"How's your neck?" Elsa asked with suspicion and worry, looking under to see if there was a mark from the knife.

Anna shook her head, "It's fine. You saved me before they could hurt me." She smiled. "Thanks."

Elsa smiled back with confusion, "No need to thank me. You'd save me and I'd save you. We already know that we're thankful." She lay back down and closed her eyes with her smile.

Anna watched her, "…Are… you going back to sleep?"

"I don't plan to."

"Why are you lying down and closing your eyes then?"

"It's comfortable." Elsa opened one eye, "Why do you ask?" She asked with a grin.

Anna nervously looked around, fiddling her fingers and biting the side of her lip, "Because… I'm bored. And since you fell asleep I figured out that it would mean I'd have no one to talk to. And you've slept for too long."

"An hour?"

"One hour too long."

Elsa closed her eyes, "That's what you get for trying to steal my chocolate on your horse while we were at a picnic with everyone."

Anna burst into laughter knowing what she was referring to.

Elsa continued, "Luckily I stopped you by using my powers making you fall off of your horse onto the soft pile of leaves where I came and took the chocolate back."

Anna continued laughing. That's what Elsa did in the dream world. In reality she punched her in the face with snow instead. But Anna wasn't going to tell her that anytime soon. "Have any other dreams you remember?"

Elsa hummed in thought, "Not many."

Anna lay down on the empty seat beside her own seat, propping herself up with her elbow. "I'd love to hear some. Let's make a book. 'What Does The Snow Queen Dream About?'"

"Chocolate." Elsa answered the title question. "Lots of chocolate."

"Yeah I kinda guessed that."

"Yep. Me too."

"…Well… That doesn't count Elsa since you _are_ the Snow Queen."

"And a fabulous one at that."

* * *

**-How to Assassinate the Snow Queen:**

**1\. You don't.**

**-Yeah and I really just wanted to write Elsa in a "I don't give a f" mood.**

**-Anybody want to take me to see Frozen on Ice? And buy me a whole bunch of Frozen merchandise that'll probably wipe out your life savings? No...? Okay.**

**-When you go to a store and they're selling Frozen stuff. Then when you look at the Frozen stuff the store owners/workers begin to redirect you to all the Frozen merchandise they have and expect you to buy it all and you end up telling them that you're broke and they kick you out. [Actual True Story] **

* * *

**200 Favs?! (or 199 but whatever) I never actually expected to even get 100 favs! Thanks you guys! It really means a lot! *Sniff* I didn't even realize I was in the front page for Most Reviews either! I am without words. I now plan to write you all a thank you chapter sometime but I have to figure out how that would play out first.**

**Avatar Percy of the Watertribe****: Omg yes! I'm so mad at myself about it though! I _knew_ it was Idina's birthday that day but my stupid brain decided to forget until a few hours after I posted the chapter and it'd be too late to add it into the A/C by then :[**

**Guest12345:**** Oh but I insist *Throws money at my screen* take it. Without you all sitting back and laughing, my work would be for nothing!**

**Evil Miss Moo:**** I know this is a major one to ask but... Do you think you could find all the request involving 'scared'? Those have been around since like the beginning of the start of this fanfic and I've been meaning to get to that request lol. Of course you don't have to! It's fine either way since I shouldn't even be making you do that.**

**Hospitaller1080: Heheh. Chapter 7 and you already think its silly? It only gets worse the more you read!  
**


	28. Potato

***Let It Go suddenly plays***

**Me: "OH MY GOSH! LET IT GO! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! THEY'RE PLAYING-"**

***Realizes its coming from the Frozen CD album I bought and forgot that I myself put it in the CD player***

**Me: "I'm an idiot..."**

* * *

**So here's the animal chapter I promised! Headcanon alert: Elsa gets along better with animals and other creatures besides people. Okay um... Main request goes too Guest12345 (Elsa with bunnies, kittens, puppies, etc) and partially DoubleConsciousness (Elsa with bunnies!) -Sorry Mata Nui! No jaguar cub here.- -Takes a bow- **

**Also Snow or Fluffy the Real Cat don't make an appearance either which is why you guys who wanted them weren't named. Sorry bout that!**

**Unless you guys weren't asking for Snow and Fluffy then blah I'm an idiot...**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Potato"~**

* * *

"Oh no. Elsa please no. Not this place. Anywhere but here."

"It's my turn to choose. And I say we go here."

"Of all the times you have to be wise and boring Elsa! Noooo!"

Elsa took Anna by her wrist and continued dragging her across the stone walkway. She had to struggle a bit, Anna's heels were planted in the ground attempting to get Elsa to stop moving her. But, Elsa's stubborn, made-up mind insisted that she really wanted to go where they were now headed and her determination to get Anna to go too outmatched Anna's strength. "Let's go! It's just a visit! It'll be fun!"

"A boring visit!" Anna continued trying to escape, yanking with her other hand on the arm Elsa was holding, trying to set it free. "No Elsa please! No! At least let me go to the baby sitters instead while you go here! I'd rather be with babies than…" Her expression darkened to make her words more suspenseful, "…older people…!"

Elsa sighed but didn't stop dragging her anyway, "Anna, older people are full of wisdom. They can teach us something that we know nothing about since they've been alive longer than we've had. And besides. It's _my_ turn to choose where we go. So we're going." She was headed straight for a building where many senior citizens come to live after having nothing else to do.

Anna stopped struggling to get away, knowing arguing with a stubborn Elsa was futile. Same rules applied to herself, but Elsa was more stubborn about the topic than she was so Elsa had won. She pouted, letting Elsa lead the way as she still made her drag her to show that she was still against the idea.

Elsa smiled when she semi-complied, opening the doors of the building and walking in. "Good morning." She greeted whoever was listening as she entered.

Slowly dozens of eyes were on them, faces of the senior citizens brightened at the two. "Good morning, dears!" They all greeted back with few teeth or toothless smiles, a few of them going back to what they were doing while others just watched and wondered what they were doing there in the first place.

Elsa giggled, "See Anna?" She turned around. "They're harmless." Elsa let Anna's wrist go.

One short, old woman wobbled over with her cane to Elsa, "Ohhh!" She smiled, reaching up to Elsa's face with her free hand.

"Augh!" Elsa was yanked down lower as the woman squished her face. "Uh…"

"You're so pretty now!" The woman spoke. "I remember when you were just a wee little baby, Princess Anna!"

Elsa looked around awkwardly, "Um. Thank you." She laughed. "Only, I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa."

"Yes yes! My apologies! My eyes and ears aren't what they used to be forgive me."

Elsa smiled.

"Princess Anna."

Elsa's smile disappeared. "…I'm Elsa."

Anna had her arms crossed as she watched and listened, "See Elsa? I've been here before and they did the same thing."

Elsa stood back up, "It's okay. You can't blame them because of age."

The old woman took Elsa's hand, taking her farther into the room to mingle with everyone else. "Look everyone! Nancy is here!"

Elsa turned confused, "I'm… Elsa." She said for the third time in the last minute.

"Yes yes Elphaba…"

"I'm Elsa."

"Elizabeth?"

"Just Elsa."

"Okay Elphaba"

"For the last time I'm Elsa." Elsa's eye twitched but she immediately calmed herself down and put back on her smile. Only it disappeared again once everyone greeted her as 'Elphaba'. She sighed, taking calming breaths. It wasn't anything to get worked up over so she shouldn't have been getting so annoyed.

Anna giggled as she listened, "Actually, you were right Elsa. This is fun. Y'know, since they aren't doing it to me anymore."

An old man walked up to her, "Ah Lucy… See you're doing well these days."

"Ey back off Bob. Don't start that with me again." Anna sighed, uncrossing her arms as she looked back over to Elsa who was still being called the wrong name no matter how many times she had corrected them. "Elsa." She called her. "Stop Elsa. They're just messing with you."

"Awww! Princess Anna!" All of the elders groaned at Anna for ruining their joke.

Elsa actually calmed down this time, "Wait what?"

The old woman who had introduced Elsa around laughed, "We know very well who you are Queen Elsa. It is just a tradition for us old people to tease whoever happens to stop by. Don't take it to heart." She pinched Elsa's cheek and walked away.

Elsa rubbed the side of her face and stood back up straight. "Oh."

Anna giggled, "Sorry guys. But it isn't funny anymore if you keep doing it-OW! Hey!" Somebody whacked her upside the head.

"Princess Anna it's always funny." They all told her.

Anna sighed turning back to Elsa, "Well Elsa. Do your more wisdom learning thing now."

* * *

"Your turn…" Elsa and Anna exited the building, Elsa's face was a bit swollen and red from all the cheek pinching she had received much to her annoyance since she also didn't get any information that she didn't already know. The elders being too busy squishing her face to say anything else. She sighed, rubbing the two sides of her face to ease the pain.

"Thank you." Anna began skipping and prancing around as she tried to determine which place she wanted to go. A few buildings caught her eye but they weren't exactly a 'must go' like she was looking for and would just be a backup plan if she couldn't find the right place. "Hmm!" She rubbed her chin in thought.

A couple of children ran past them, merrily saying something about 'petting zoo' before realizing they had just past the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. They retraced their steps, giving a respectful greeting and bow before speeding off again.

Anna grinned hearing their conversation that just so happened to give the answer to where she wanted to go, "I choose the petting zoo!" She announced out loud to just Elsa in particular.

Elsa gasped, "No. Not the petting zoo."

Anna gasped back, "What?! Why not? Do you have something against cute fluffy animals?"

Elsa sweat-dropped, "N-Not exactly… But-"

"So then we're going! And you have to go! Because it's _my_ turn to choose!" Anna wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, taking Elsa's arm and dragging her towards the petting zoo. "C'mon it'll _actually_ be fun this time! The animals won't get our names wrong on purpose and pinch our cheeks until we look like chipmunks! Which the elders also did on purpose… Man they're such stinkers."

Now Elsa was the one struggling to escape this time, "No no no no! I can't be around animals Anna! That's the problem! Especially cute fluffy ones!"

"Allergies?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the problem! Come on Elsa everyone loves cute fluffy animals!"

"I'm not saying I don't like them! I really can't be near animals because-! A BUNNY!" Elsa's eyes sparkled as they neared the petting zoo. She used her powers in a way to allow her arm to slip from Anna's grip, dashing off towards the petting zoo where the bunny she spotted was being held. Instead of using the gate like a normal person would… Elsa went ahead and jumped over the wooden fence. "Bunny!"

Anna watched her with confusion, having thought that Elsa had something _against_ animals.

"Anna Anna Anna!" Elsa ran over as far as she could since there was a fence between her and Anna and she wasn't exactly allowed to take the bunny out of the pen. "Look! It's so cute!" She held the fluffy bunny in her arms and hugged it with a smile. Elsa gasped with glee seeing a few other bunnies began to hop over to her.

Anna shook her head with a laugh, entering the petting zoo through the gate, "And here I was thinking I would be the one playing with the animals more than you would."

"Bunnies!" Elsa now held a bundle of bunnies in her arms. Others sat atop her head and shoulders while more crowded around by her feet. She giggled, kneeling onto the floor for the rest of the bunnies to snuggle with her. "C'mere Anna!" Elsa called her over. "Oh gosh there's other animals here too!" She spotted others, standing up from her pile of bunnies and making sure none of them were harmed as she went to see the other animals.

Anna went somewhere else though, heading off to fetch some of the animal food the petting zoo usually provided. She took notice as she left that people were beginning to crowd around the outside of the fence, watching Elsa play around and snuggle.

A few of the people had smiles from adorableness. Others had envy and irresistible smiles of adorableness from how much of an animal-magnet Elsa was without even trying which they had tried so hard to achieve. While others just watched with curiosity wondering what their queen was doing at a place filled with animals that weren't exactly 'royal' prepared.

Elsa laughed as more animals began to show up, now sitting on the floor since there were so many of them, another one catching her eye, "Woah. A fawn." She watched the baby deer slowly make its way towards her, the other animals watching too. Elsa gently smiled and held out her hand to it.

It came up, nuzzling the palm of her hand and licking it despite the fact that Elsa wasn't even holding any food.

Elsa giggled, turning her attention back to the other animals crowding around her. "Hello everyone. I'm Elsa." She greeted them all. "If you're cold, you probably shouldn't be around me." Elsa continued her introduction. "I'm basically the cold."

Anna came back, "Elsa don't lie to the animals." She handed her a small pouch filled with animal food. "We all know you're the warmest person ever. Or at least we should." Anna sat down beside her and the mass of fluffy animals, opening her bag of food and feeding some of them. She looked around awkwardly at the _people_ watching them, giving them a wave which was her way of saying there was nothing really interesting to be watching. They didn't leave though.

Until finally there was a sudden shrill scream and a loud growl, everybody besides Elsa and Anna running away and screaming.

Elsa looked around in confusion when all the animals scurried away in fear back to a place indoors that protected them.

Anna turned around when seeing a large shadow loom over them, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "Elsa." She nudged her and whispered. "Elsa turn around."

Elsa turned around.

A grown bear was there right in their faces.

Neither of them moved.

Elsa blinked.

Anna slowly scooted away, trying not to aggravate the bear and escape. "Elsa. Elsa get back. Now." She commanded.

The bear slightly opened its mouth, showing its bone-crushing teeth as it gave a low growl. Elsa only had curiousness on her face.

Anna gasped as guards and soldiers came, readying spears and swords as they made a large circle around Elsa and the bear. "Wait! Nobody do anything!" She commanded them all to stop. "Don't get near them! –Elsa get over here!"

Elsa ignored her as she and the bear continued staring straight at each other. "Oh." She came up with an idea once the bear growled again, looking down at her pouch of food and back up to the bear. Opening the bag and taking a handful of the animal food, Elsa held it out to it.

Everybody gasped in horror when the bear opened its mouth towards Elsa's hand, thinking the bear was going to maul it off. Their expressions blanked seeing Elsa completely fine as the bear ate the food instead.

Elsa smiled, ruffling the fur on the bears head. "Good bear." She giggled as the bear gave a pleased growl, taking more food from her bag and feeding it again.

Slow applauds began to fill the air. It gradually began to speed up until it became a real, loud applaud filled with whistles and yells.

Elsa looked around as she fed the bear, the people were crowded around the fence again cheering from what they had just witnessed with both respect and a bit more fear of her since she had just technically stood up against a _bear_.

Anna came back as she too clapped with a laugh seeing there was nothing to be so afraid of. Not that she was afraid of the bear either but was instead afraid of Elsa's safety in case the bear _had_ been looking to rip someone apart. "How do you do that? Man Elsa you get along with any animal."

Elsa shook her head with a soft smile, "Not really. What's the big deal about?"

"The big deal is that you're so amazing you can befriend a bear and a wolf so far. Which normally, people are terrified of."

Elsa stood up and dusted herself off, "It's not that amazing." She motioned the bear to follow her, realizing that the bear wasn't a part of the petting zoo from everyone's reactions and must have gotten in somehow. "Are you lost little guy?" Elsa led it out the gates, pointing towards the forest to direct it back to wherever it had come from. "That way is home."

It gave a growl that could be assumed to be a 'thanks', nuzzling Elsa with its nose as a goodbye.

Elsa giggled, "Wait a sec before you leave." She began crafting with her powers around one of the bears ankles, creating a little ankle bracket with her snowflake symbol. "There." Elsa nodded in satisfaction, "Off you go now." She nudged it away.

It left.

Elsa walked back into the pen where the animals began following her around again.

Anna laughed as she watched, "Wow Elsa you don't even have to sing to have them follow you!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Elsa began playing with the animals again. "Bunnies!"

"Hey Elsa?" Anna watched her.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite animal?" Anna assumed it was a bunny from how obsessed she seemed to be with them at the moment.

Elsa hummed in thought as she gently squished a bunny. "Am I allowed to say a dragon?"

Well that was unexpected. Anna sighed with a smile, "Uh… I don't think so."

"Okay I was joking anyway. Hm… I'd say a lone wolf then. Mistaken, beautiful creatures that everyone fears and believes are monstrous and dangerous as they usually tend to keep their distance." Elsa nodded at her answer. "Well you shouldn't mess with them in the first place or blame them for attacking if you provoke them or get in their territory."

Anna thought about it, "I think my favorite animal is a domestic dog. Playful, adorable creatures that a lot of people adore because they seem to always think on the bright side and are excited to see the ones they love." She smiled. "And they're friendly! I'd say I like wolves too though!"

"And I like domestic dogs too."

"So we both just like canines in general? I kind of thought you'd be a cat person instead."

"I like lions."

"That's a bit random but okay."

"Anna can we have this bunny?" Elsa changed the subject, holding up a white and brown fluffy bunny. It's body was white while it had splotches of brown fur around in different places like its ears and feet. There was even a brown splotch on one of its eyes.

Anna giggled, "I don't think we're allowed to keep these. They usually let them all free once petting zoo time is over. And besides…" Her grin grew bigger. "No. Animals. In. The. Castle." She repeated the strict rule she had heard before so many times by their parents, the castle staff, and now partially Elsa on occasions.

Elsa looked down at the bunny, "Awwww! Please Anna? I promise I won't tell whoever's in charge of that rule!"

"That would be you."

"Oh yeah… -Okay I promise I won't tell myself that I'm sneaking a bunny inside the castle!" Elsa paused. "Shoot!" She cursed at herself and looked away with a pout.

Anna giggled again, "Or… You could change the rule…!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa looked at the floor uneasily, "I don't know Anna… It wouldn't be fair to just suddenly change the rules for my own personal gain. Hm…- Chocolate fudge it I'm sneaking a bunny in." She proceeded to hide the bunny under her cape.

"Elsa you do realize that would be stealing right since we're in a petting zoo? And also that there's like dozens of people watching us right now too?"

Elsa froze, awkwardly looking around at all the people watching her. "Oh." She gently put the bunny back down. "Okay let's go buy a bunny then!" Elsa took Anna's arm, "It's _my _turn to choose so now we're going to go to the animal store!"

Anna willingly followed after her, "Elsa that doesn't change the fact that no animals are allowed inside the castle."

"Shhh!" Elsa shushed her. "I want a bunny." She whispered. "See I partially blame you for this."

"What? Me?" Anna whispered back.

"Yeah. I told you that I couldn't be near animals!"

"I didn't know you were obsessed with them!"

"I have so many stuffed animals Anna! Of course I'd be obsessed with _real_ versions of my stuffed animals! And since there weren't animals allowed in the castle I never got to see any real animals for so long until now!" Elsa whispered with impatience.

"Ohhh I see now! Just like me you want to explore your surroundings again after being locked up in- I'm not going to say it."

"Yes." Elsa confirmed what she meant, leading them both into a pet store. "Glad you understand." She opened the door and walked in. "Good… -What time is it?- Afternoon." Elsa announced into the store.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" The store clerk gave a bow from behind his counter to both Elsa and Anna. "Good afternoon. What brings you here to such a store? I will assist with whatever you wish in any possible way I can."

Elsa hummed in thought, "Do you happen to sell pets here?"

He smiled and bowed again, "Only the best! Right this way ma'am." The store clerk motioned them to follow him, leading them to an outdoor backyard.

Elsa intended to stay formal the entire time but… "Puppies! Kittens! Ducklings! Bunnies!" She 'somehow' ended up in the middle of the yard surrounded by a few of the baby animals. "Hahaha! Yes!" Elsa squeezed a puppy in her arms that happily waged its tail in response.

The kittens began meowing and walked around her. The ducklings began quacking and hopping up and down. The other puppies began barking and wagging their tails, crouching playfully. And the bunnies just began nuzzling her with their noses. All in hope for her attention.

"Wait wait you guys!" Elsa giggled, placing the puppy she was holding down and picking up another random animal. "I can't snuggle you all at once! Wait!" She giggled again as she fell over and they just began crowding around her.

Anna and the store clerk just watched idly by the side with amused smiles.

"I take it you wish to buy them all?" The store clerk asked Anna.

Anna laughed, "She wishes. But I don't think we can."

Elsa held a whole bunch of them up in her arms, "Anna lets buy them all!"

"Elsa you know I would absolutely _love _to buy so many cute baby animals! Since I've spent so much time trying to keep some in the castle… It's actually up to you really. With the castle rule and everything. Kai would _kill_ us if we brought all of these cuties home."

Elsa looked at all the animals now giving her pouts and big eyes. "But nobody else comes to buy them and they have to stay here with no one to love…" She pouted with them.

Anna shrugged, "I dunno Elsa. It's because these guys are too expensive for a lot of people. You decide what you want to do."

Elsa began to brainstorm some ideas. "Hmm." A smile found its way back on her lips as her eyes darted between all the pets. "I want to give them… someone to love." She turned back to the store clerk, "I'll take them all please."

He smiled. "Wise choice."

* * *

"Elsa what are you going to do with these guys?" Anna followed after Elsa who walked with her head high in her queen way. She turned around seeing the mob of baby animals Elsa had bought following after them without Elsa even commanding them to.

Elsa ignored her with a smile, walking along the path as she looked around at all the people staring at them. "Hm…" She thought.

A giggly little girl ran up to them, "Hello Queen Elsa!" She gave a cute curtsy. "Wow that's a lot of animals you got there!" The little girl took notice of the pets, slowly she began to pout. "I wish I had a pet… My mommy and daddy say they cost too much! I've been saving-! Uh." She reached into a pocket of her dress, taking out a few coins. "One… Two… Uh… Seven." The girl counted. "This much for my own pet!" She held up the coins to show her.

Elsa knelt down to the girl, closing the girl's fingers over the coins. "Pick." She simply said, motioning over to the pets she had just bought.

The little girl gasped with disbelief, "Oh but Queen Elsa! My mommy says it's not polite to take something-"

"You have to promise to love it." Elsa left it at that and stood back up.

The little girl paused for a moment, debating about what she should do. "I may… have… one?" She asked to clarify, still in doubt that Elsa was giving one to her.

Elsa nodded, "Two or three if you'd like. But first go ask your parents if it's alright to keep a pet."

A giant smile slowly formed on the girl's face. "OH Thank you, thank you, thank you Queen Elsa!" She ran off towards her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Please say yes!" The girl yelled as she ran off.

Elsa listened with a giggle.

Anna had her eyebrows furrowed with a smile as she processed what Elsa was doing. "Oh I see. You're smart Elsa! Smart." She nodded, picking up a few of the animals in her arms. "I'll help!"

Elsa nodded, "You go that way." She pointed one way. "And I'll go this way." She pointed the opposite way. "And half of you go with Anna." Elsa commanded the mob of animals. "Ready set go." They split.

Though Elsa's group stayed in wait for the little girl to return.

* * *

"Good evening Anna."

"Good evening Elsa."

They both plopped down onto the edge of a fountain with a relaxed sigh. "Done?" They asked together. "Yeah. A lot of people wanted them."

Elsa stretched in her seat with a pleased smile, "Did you make sure they'd love them?"

Anna nodded, "Double-checked. Most of them were families that were so happy to have an addition to their family. -That or they were secretly mad at me for making their children ask them so cute and nicely for a pet." She joked with a laugh, pausing a bit to realize that may have been true. "Yeah this might have been a bad idea…"

Elsa shrugged, "They could always say no."

"Elsa that isn't so easy when a kid's hopes are so high that you'd die if you were the one to make them sad."

"Anna…" Elsa held up a bunny. "I want to keep this bunny." She changed the subject again like before. It was the same brown and white one from the petting zoo.

Anna gasped, "Elsa where did you get him?!"

Elsa smiled at it, "The petting zoo people gave him to me." She said softly, playing with the bunny's ears. "Can we keep him? Please?"

Anna dramatically gasped and leaned away.

Elsa had that face on.

That _puppy-dog_ face that she had seen on all the children's faces earlier.

Anna cleared her throat, "See Elsa? It isn't so easy when a kid's hopes are so high you'd die if you were the one to make them sad… Or in this case, it isn't so easy when an _Elsa_'s hopes are so high you'd die if you were the one to make her sad."

"Are you telling me I can't keep him?" Elsa pouted, lowering the bunny down.

Anna couldn't find any words to use. "Uhh…" She sweat-dropped. Elsa kept pouting. Suddenly standing up Anna made a dash away screaming behind, "You're queen! You decide! I'm not saying anything!"

Elsa watched her leave. After a couple of minutes Elsa began to grin as she stood up with the bunny in her arms. She held it up in the air as she began to make her way back home to the castle. "I'll keep you. And I'll name you Potato. And you will be my Potato."

* * *

**Haha... The beginning was random. I just really wanted to do that with people getting Elsa's name wrong because people usually get sibling names mixed up. *Cough* And then naming her a few of other roles Idina Menzel played if any of you were confused *Cough* Also Anna -Kristen Bell- had a name change too. And before any of you say anything about forgetting roles like Maureen and others... I did not forget them. Just simply didn't feel like putting them in.**

**Princess Anna- ...Frozen...**

**Nancy- Enchanted**

**Elphaba- Wicked**

**Elizabeth- well it could just be assumed as a long version of Elsa's name instead but If/Then**

**Lucy- Assassins Creed! Yes!**

* * *

**I thank you all again! I really really really want to do something for you guys to show my thanks! But the best I can think of at the moment is just writing more of these random short stories of Elsa and Anna and whatever request you guys decide to have.**

**Thank you everyone who has replied to me their favorite chapter so far! I'm not sure which one is my favorite... But... I'd have to say... "A Book in Hand" too because that is probably the closest to both Elsa's and Anna's actual personality I have ever gotten to and is probably the most real to 'Frozen' and adorable. I usually write their personalities if I can visually picture it in my mind and that one seemed to be the best for _both_ of them.**


	29. Snow Day

**Gaaah! I've been meaning to update... Curse you summer laziness. Or writers block. Whichever one of you is doing that. Whenever I try to open Steam, Google Chrome or some other thing, I _always_ somehow end up opening Microsoft Word instead (Aka: The thing I write with)... And I forgot that I'm the author to my own stories. And I get annoyed at myself that there are no new chapters. Then I realize I have to be the one to write them in the first place.  
**

**Okay...! I wouldn't say this chapter/short story is on my favorite list. I don't have anything clever or witty enough for that in this one. But it's the only one that i managed to get finished out of around fifty other short stories stacking up in my 'Unfinished' folder. And its better than just leaving you guys with nothing.**

**It has to do with heat. Because its freaking hot where I live. Excuse me if my Norway temperature knowledge is wrong for them though.**

**Requests in the following chapter go to: Evil Miss Moo (Elsa makes like an ice amusement park) and Fluffy the Cat -also Letting it Go\- (Elsa makes little girls and boys some ice accessories like crowns)**

**Eh... I _think_ that's it. Once again, if you see your request, don't hesitate to speak up! **

* * *

**~Story Title: "Snow Day"~**

* * *

Anna stumbled through the hallways, returning from her rather short outdoor trip which she now regretted she had even went on just a second ago. She groaned loudly, wiping her forehead from the insane amount of sweat she had produced from going outside. "Please somebody get me a wet towel. This is gross…" Anna moaned, taking a towel from a servant that rushed to her aid upon her command. "Thanks…" She wiped her face.

Still that did not at all save her from the intense heat. Even though she was now inside the castle, the heat was still there but just slightly cooler than the sun's harsh rays outside. "Man, why is it so hot?!" Anna growled, wiping off the sweat from whatever other part of her body was sweating. Princesses weren't allowed to sweat, but it's not like anybody else _wasn't_ sweating to scold her about it in this heat wave.

Earlier, the reason she had even decided to go outside, Anna wanted to spend the hot day swimming in some cool water. But, it ended up being so hot that she became way too unmotivated to do anything like walk all the way over to some place appropriate to swim at. Anna had debated just jumping into the fjord, but realized she would have to strip into her bathing suit which was underneath her dress in the middle of town. And you probably already know the reason wrong with that.

Then Anna had debated about just jumping in with her dress. She had done it before.

…On accident.

But then that would mean her dress would stick to her uncomfortably that she wouldn't even be able to enjoy the swim. And when she would get out in her dripping wet dress, the humid, hot air would take over and that'd end up feeling as nasty as sweating.

But now… back in the castle which was also hot, Anna really wanted to go run back to the fjord and jump in no matter what. Too late now. The fjord seemed way too far to her at this point even though it was basically just outside the castle gates.

Anna held a look of annoyance on her face as she marched her way back to her room like she was going to find something in there to beat the heat. "Lucky Kristoff and Sven… I wonder if it's too late to go find them on their ice trip they're on…" She began to think illogically, actually wondering if she could find Kristoff and Sven on whatever mountain they were on if she were to go now.

Anna flopped on her bed face first with a groan, "How can anyone stand this?! How is Elsa standing this heat? I wonder what she's doing. Does she have a hand-held fan? Is she just waving that fan around all day? Ew that sounds tiring… Ugh. I bet she has ice to-"

She froze, replaying in her mind what she just said. "Elsa… Elsa… _Elsa_! Gosh I'm stupid!" Anna slapped the upside of her head and jumped back up onto her feet.

Okay, _now_ there was _one_ person Anna knew for sure wasn't sweating. But it's not like that person was going to be the one to scold her on the subject anyway.

Now more energetic than she had ever been all day, Anna giggled and dashed towards Elsa's snowflake door. "Elsa?" She knocked her usual rhythmic knock with a smile. And waited. Rather impatiently actually.

And there it was.

"Come in." Elsa's voice spoke from inside.

Anna seemed way too excited once she immediately flung the door open once Elsa replied. She closed her eyes and sighed with delight once that wave of cold air blew against her, the hot air around seeming to disappear for a second.

Elsa was watching from her desk with amusement, "Hello Anna." She seemed to be keeping a lollipop in her mouth. Of course, it isn't like the lollipops we have today. Elsa wrinkled her nose once seeing Anna drenched in sweat, "Woah there. Freeze." She stopped her from entering. "Anna I'm pretty sure you smell and I'm all the way over here."

Anna groaned once the heat returned back to her, unable to enter into the winter wonderland just yet. "Whattaya want me to do about it?"

"Go change."

Anna quickly ran back to her room and changed out of her attire in a flash, darting back over to Elsa's room when she was finished. "Now can I come in?" She pleaded.

Elsa nodded, turning back towards her work as Anna entered.

Anna closed the door behind her once she came in, feeling so refreshed now that the heat was gone. "My gosh I freaking love your room." She admitted, lying on the floor with a smile. "Can you be my sister? I want you to be my sister."

"I am your sister."

"I know. And I'm extremely grateful for it." Anna closed her eyes and relaxed with a grin.

Never before had she realized how cold Elsa's room was until now. No, not because if Elsa had anxiety and fear the room would completely freeze over without command, but instead because Elsa liked to keep her room cold. In the nice way. And on command.

There were soft, harmless piles of snow in the corners of the room and the ceiling was decorated with beautiful snowflakes. A lot of things were also either coated with glistening ice or recreated to a modified version of it in ice and snow like Elsa's dress. And the room's air was just… cold. A nice cold.

It was like incorporating part of the Ice Palace into her room. Which was probably what Elsa was aiming for in the first place.

Anna giggled with glee, scrambling back up to her feet and walking over to Elsa writing on a piece of paper. "Whatcha doin?" She asked curiously with her hands behind her back as she peered over.

Elsa repeatedly tapped the tip of her pen on her paper, trying to think. "I think… I'm writing a contract from scratch. But I don't even know where to begin."

"A contract for what?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know. That's why I don't know where to begin."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you writing a contract?"

Elsa gave a deep sigh, "I don't even know." She moved her paper and pen aside, picking up one of the many large books in the corner of her desk and flipping it open to a bookmarked page. "I'm going to study more on the other kingdoms then..."

Anna read a few lines of the book which the words were way too small for comfort, "Um… Elsa don't you already _know_ everything about… -I don't know- _everything_?" She winced a bit as she took a look at the cover of the book, fairly certain that Elsa was forced to read one of the giant book of kingdoms when they were younger and they did see each other. Who knows how many times Elsa had read the same types of books since then.

"Either you're saying I'm smart or you're lecturing me and saying that I should know everything already…" Elsa's eyes darted back and forth at the pages so fast that Anna wondered if she was even getting any information like that.

"Elsa… you're insanely smart. And you know it." Anna watched dumbfounded that Elsa had already turned two pages before she had even finished her comment. "Are you even reading? Or are you skimming?"

Elsa didn't reply back as she seemed to zone out into the book. Anna gave a sigh knowing that Elsa actually _was_ reading. Elsa was just a super-fast reader it seemed.

There was a knock at the door. "Your Majesty, I have brought upon refreshments for the two of you to keep cool in this accursed heat." One of the butlers, Anna assumed smiling that the butler already knew she was in the room too.

"Come in!" Anna welcomed him with a smile. She giggled once he opened the door, watching as his eyes bulged out of their sockets in awe as he too experienced the blast of cold air in contrast to the blazing heat outside.

The butler cleared his throat and walked in, closing the door behind him and just standing idly by the side as he held up the tray of refreshments.

Anna raised an eyebrow with a smirk knowing exactly what he was trying to do, "You can set the drinks down if you want so you can leave and go on with your day."

The butler shook his head, "I must stay and hold this tray until the drinks are finished."

Anna sighed with a laugh, looking back down at the book Elsa was reading. "Oh I like that picture!" She pointed at one of the pictures, stopping Elsa mid-read once her arm got in the way.

Elsa stared at the picture she was pointing at, "That's the emblem of Corona." She informed her as she went back to her reading.

There was another knock.

Anna turned back to the door with a smile, "Who is it?"

"Mail, Your Highness."

"Oh! Come in!"

The door was opened. Anna stifled a laugh seeing the servant delivering the letter's reaction to the cold air. The servant pretended he didn't feel the blissful coldness over the heat, walking into the room with the letters in hand. He handed the letters to Anna.

Anna took them, shuffling through them as she prepared to hand them over to Elsa. "Oh Elsa look. More little peace offerings!" She smiled brightly as she handed the letters over.

Elsa stopped reading to take the letters and open them. "We've been getting these a lot lately." She read them all with confusion on why a lot of the other kingdoms have sent Arendelle small gifts and nice letters.

Anna laughed, "Because they don't really know our story! Hearing Arendelle has a queen who's powerful enough to freeze an entire country and all that water, I think they want to be better safe than sorry."

Elsa shrugged, "At least Arendelle is safe then." She set the letters aside, planning to reply to them later as she went back to her reading.

Anna turned around, having noticed that the mail delivery servant was standing there as formal as ever beside the refreshment butler as if he were waiting for something. Even though he obviously wasn't.

There was another knock. "Just going to clean up a bit!" A chorus of maids announced.

Anna sighed with her smile, "Come in!" She announced, the crowd of maids immediately piling into the room, cleaning Elsa's room in random places even though they weren't actually doing anything since Elsa's room was already clean.

Elsa held her hands out, "Anna hand me my pen please."

Anna took the pen and put it in Elsa's hand.

"Thank you." Elsa began writing on her piece of paper while reading from the book.

"You're welcome." Anna grinned.

There was another knock.

"Come in!" Anna yelled right away without even waiting to hear their excuse to enter Elsa's cold room.

A mob of guards spilled in, all of them talking at once and pushing each other out of the way as they tried to reason with Anna their need to stay. Something about protecting the Queen and Princess of Arendelle from close up or something just in case. Anna shrugged. "Okay." She turned back to the book Elsa was reading, looking at all the pictures.

More knocks came.

Anna allowed them in.

And more knocks.

And Anna allowed them in.

Their excuses became ridiculously ridiculous. But Anna allowed them in anyway.

As the room began to become uncomfortably crowded, only then did Anna realize _this was not her room_. And that she had just allowed everyone into Elsa's room without Elsa's permission.

Then finally after the room was cramped with almost all of the castle staff, the knocking stopped.

Elsa completed the large book, the paper she was writing on was just a couple of notes of information. "Anna…"

"What?" Anna was standing beside her.

"Quit breathing on me."

"That's not me."

"Not you? Who else is in- WHAT. ON. _EARTH_?!" Elsa turned around.

Her room was_ packed_. Everyone was trying to squeeze in like sardines, having to resort to stacking people on top of people. "Hello, Queen Elsa." They all greeted her with sheepish smiles.

Elsa blinked. Slowly turning back to her desk, she put her head down without a word.

Everybody stayed silent.

"Okay…!" Elsa brought her head back up, rubbing her eyes and forehead with a groan. She stood up, "Everybody. Out. Out. Out." And began shooing the mass of castle staff out of her room. "I was wondering where all this body heat was coming from…"

Everybody began spilling out of her door as she continued pushing them out. They gasped when the heat of the outside world came back to them.

Taking a deep breath Elsa exited her room too and began making her way downstairs. "I think we all need a break then…" She said, everybody tailing behind her.

Elsa brought them all outside to the courtyard where immediately they all made noises from the insane heat. Ignoring them, Elsa used her powers and blasted ice up into the air.

And it began snowing.

Elsa froze the two fountains like she had done before, lastly coating the entire castle in a layer of snow while letting the still falling snowflakes do the rest of the work. She smiled when they all cheered, watching as they (despite them all being grown adults way older than she was) began playing in the snow she had created for them. Elsa thought of it as the least she could do for her castle staff after they had dedicated their years of service to the castle and her and Anna.

Anna stood beside her with a grin, "Can you be their queen? They want you to be their queen."

"I am their queen."

"They know. And they're extremely grateful for it." Anna laughed.

Elsa crossed her arms as she continued watching with a soft smile.

Anna nudged her with her elbow.

"Hm?" Elsa turned to her.

Anna motioned to way over at the open castle gates where mobs of their subjects from the kingdom were standing in the heat on the bridge watching the castle staffs play in the snow with disappointment and slight jealousy. "I think they think they aren't allowed to come in." She said, noticing the villagers were all standing like there was a border preventing them from entering the cold-snow land Elsa had created.

The border probably being Elsa's permission.

Elsa shook her head with a smile, "Come on Anna." She motioned her to follow, walking across what was soon to be a snow battlefield as her castle staff split into two teams and were building snow forts on opposite sides of the courtyard.

Anna followed with a shrug as they made their way to the gates where the villagers were waiting.

* * *

The bridge was beginning to over-crowd as more villagers came to see the snow covered castle despite how hot it was in the rest of the kingdom. They all had pouts as they sweated and watched, standing out in the open, merciless sun and wishing they had permission to enter into the castle gates, having grown accustomed to not being allowed in the castle walls at all cost unless access was granted.

Suddenly, it began to snow on them too.

The villagers looked up in wonder as the snowflakes seemed to come from nowhere though they knew fairly well how that had happened.

"Don't worry. We didn't forget about you guys." Their princess' voice spoke from above.

They all looked on top of the castle gates, smiling when seeing Anna dangling her legs down as she sat on the walls edge while Elsa was standing beside her, using her powers to make it snow on the rest of the kingdom too. Elsa remembered to keep the water free of cold just in case anybody was swimming and enjoying the heat like that.

Anna giggled as they cheered and ran back to the rest of the kingdom to play in the new snow. "Do you think you could give the rest of the country some cold?" She asked Elsa with a smile.

"What if they don't want any?" Elsa began decorating the kingdom in beautiful ice.

"I'm pretty sure they do."

Elsa shrugged, "Alright then." She cupped her hands underneath her mouth and blew. A giant, strong icy wind blew into the air, supposedly going to last long enough to get to the rest of the country. "There." Elsa proudly dusted the imaginary dust off of her hands, watching with a giggle as her subjects laughed and played. She made a set of ice stairs for her and Anna to easily get back to ground level and went a bit out of the kingdom borders for some more room.

Without anyone asking, Elsa began crafting a whole bunch of snow ramps and loops in the empty, now snow-covered field, thinking everything still seemed a bit too plain and wanted to see what else she could do. "Hmm…" Each structure varied from the next. Elsa made a plentiful of them in the large field.

Anna followed her around.

"I wonder if I can make this move…" Elsa spoke, having crafted some sort of giant, circular ride with horses. A completely ice created carousel. "Maybe if I…"

Anna watched and listened as the weird ice ride thing began making creaking noises as Elsa began to try to get it to turn. She didn't want to say anything like how something that big wouldn't be able to move on its own, knowing in a bit she was going to be proved wrong. Elsa _did_ get Olaf and Marshmallow to be _alive_ after all. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna chanted in encouragement.

The ice base of the ride began to slowly spin.

Elsa smiled. "Looks like it can move." She stopped it.

Anna clapped loudly with a grin.

Elsa next stabilized all the ice horses on the moving base by adding a pole to each one. "There."

"Ooooh! Elsa can I test it?!" Anna asked with bright eyes. "Please please please?"

Elsa nodded, "I wouldn't have asked anyone other than you to test it."

"Heck yeah!" Anna ran over and jumped onto one of the expertly crafted ice horses. "How does this work?"

Elsa shrugged, "I have to move it."

"Okay! Go!"

The base began slowly moving again as Elsa commanded it to with her powers.

Anna was smiling wide as she began to go around in circles. "Psst. Elsa." She finally called after the fifth time around which took _forever_ considering how slow it was. "Go faster…" Her smile had disappeared.

Elsa giggled and made it go slightly faster but not much. "Good?"

Anna now had a bored look on her face as much as she tried to hide it, "Nope."

"Hold up I want to get on too." Elsa didn't stop the ride though, just jumping onto the turning platform and getting onto an ice horse behind Anna's ice horse. They made a few times around at that slow speed that even Elsa began to get bored with it despite how amazing it was that she had actually got it to _move_ even if she technically had to control it herself. "Okay let's go faster…"

"Thank you."

Elsa made the carousel go faster. "Ehh… Nah I'm still bored of it." And she sped it up even more.

"Wheee…" They both said plainly without any emotion as the ride made more circles.

Anna sighed, "Come on Elsa. You can do better than this."

"I wonder how fast I can make it go…" Elsa rubbed her chin in thought, getting ready to unleash as much power as she could for the speed of the ride.

Anna's eyes snapped open, realizing that _now_ they were in trouble, "Wait Elsa NO-!"

Everything seemed to freeze for a split-second.

Anna winced.

"WHAAAAAA!" They both screamed as the ride was suddenly set to hyper-speed. Only they began laughing too. Anybody happening to be watching wouldn't even be able to see anything but blurs of color as the ride spun at rapid speed. "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" Elsa and Anna couldn't see anything either at their speed and could barely move themselves.

Of course, being at that speed, they both ended up completely flinging off of the ride into the air after about a few seconds.

And they were still laughing.

"OOF!" They rammed safety into a pile of snow each, getting stuck in the process.

Elsa was first to break out of her snow pile, holding her head as her eyes swirled around from how dizzy she had become. "Woah!" She stumbled on her feet and fell back down into the snow.

Anna just had trouble getting out of her snow pile from how dizzy she had become too.

They both groaned, staying like that in silence until the dizziness subsided.

Then when that came, bursting into laughter came again.

Anna finally dug out of her snow pile with a giggle.

Elsa studied the still rapidly spinning carousel in the distance that looked like it could start flying into the air any second from how fast it was, slowing it down to one of the first slow speeds in the beginning. "On second thought, I think that's good enough…"

Anna still held her head, "Yeah me too."

They giggled.

Now sitting on the edge of the empty field, they could see everything Elsa had created for fun. The field wasn't exactly 'empty' anymore as you can say, being filled up with all the snow and ice ramps that varied from giant to small along with the ice merry-go-round. It was comparable to a skate park. An extreme skate park that was instead for sleds. A sled park. With a random carousel added into it.

Elsa hummed in thought, "Do you think any parents just saw us almost die?"

Anna shrugged, "Probably. Why?"

"I kind of want to allow the children to come play here. But I ruined that by making us fling off of a dangerous ride that no parent that saw probably trusts it anymore."

Anna stood up and dusted the snow off of herself, "You can add like a rule like 'ride must be ridden with adult supervision' or something. Or like 'ages under ten must be accompanied by a guardian to ride this ride'. Or… you can just keep it at that lame speed so anyone can go on and it'd be safe."

Elsa nodded, "Good enough. Go call the children here." She began crafting some more ramps, occasionally planning to make another ride but deciding against it to avoid any actual injuries.

Anna nodded, running back over to civilization nearby to fulfill Elsa's order. With her Anna charm, she immediately came back with a crowd of excited children holding sleds along with parents. "We're here!" Anna announced, "Woah."

Elsa had just built a giant snow slide, "You're right…" She stared up at her own creation. "I should make smaller slides too. Thanks Anna." Elsa began crafting more snow slides, decreasing each one in size with each one she made.

"I just said 'woah' but okay. You're welcome!" Anna giggled.

Elsa put her hands on her hips when she was finished, "There we go." She smiled, turning around to see all the children in a trance and slightly drooling over all the things she had created. Even the parents and other adults wanting to play too were goggling over everything. Elsa giggled, "Well... Here you go." She motioned for them to go play.

Everybody seemed stuck in amazement.

Until Anna yelled out, "Call dibs on being first with the big slide!" And dashed towards the giant slide Elsa had created.

After that, everybody cheered with glee and followed after her lead of starting on something.

Elsa smiled as she watched the varying ages play in her winter park. "Hmm." She noticed a couple of people standing and watching on the sidelines, coming up with another idea. Elsa crafted ice benches for them to sit and watch instead. She smiled at how the benches turned out and walked away so they wouldn't feel awkward with sitting while she was around.

"Oh she's over there! Come on my fellow princesses!" Anna chased after Elsa with little giggly girls following after her.

Elsa stopped walking to watch them with confusion, "Need something?" She asked as the little girls stared up at her with sparkly eyes.

Even Anna had sparkly eyes, kneeling on the ground to be at equal height with the smaller girls. "They want ice tiaras!"

Elsa blinked, "Ice tiaras…? …Alright…" She first had to figure out if she could make some ice tiaras. The first one she attempted to create came out beautiful. It was simple. Not something she would make for herself. But simple and pretty enough for a child. "Like that?" Elsa held it up.

The little girls opened their mouths with wonder, jumping up in down, "Yeah!"

Elsa smiled, placing it on one of the girl's head. "There you go."

"Hooray!" The first little girl ran away in glee.

Elsa began crafting more for the rest of them.

"What about me?" Anna was last with big hopeful eyes.

Elsa giggled, "Nah."

"Whaaaaa?"

"I'll make you a better one later if you give me some time."

Anna shrugged, "Okay." She stood up on her feet.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Now little boys came running up to her. "Can we have cool crowns?!" They begged.

Elsa gave them a smile, "Sure." And simple crowns were created for each of them.

They ran back to the park with big smiles.

Elsa grinned and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh!" Anna clasped her hands together, "Wanna go join in on the snowball fight?!" She suggested.

To her disappointment, Elsa shook her head. "It's fine. You can go ahead though."

Anna frowned, "What? Why won't you go? Do you still have work to do? Do you need help? I'll help you so you'll be done faster and we can both go play!"

Elsa just gave her a soft smile and walked away.

Anna watched her with confusion, trudging through the snow after her "Is something wrong?" She asked in worry.

"No. Not really." Elsa continued walking.

"Huh…?" Anna stopped following her, staying behind and watching her leave. She looked around at the winter world Elsa had created for everybody else: the snowball battlefield in the castle, the giant park in the field, and the entire decorative ice and snow on top of the entire kingdom.

Everybody in view completely stopped what they were doing with a slight bit of guilt to also watch Elsa leave.

Anna gave them a reassuring smile.

* * *

Elsa lightly kicked on the snow in her path, her hands behind her back as she walked. She took a deep breath, not really having any direction in particular to head towards and just aimlessly going around. It was quiet and secluded where she was, everybody off on a play day in the snow and leaving her alone.

Not that she really wanted to be alone… But it seemed better to her that she was.

Or so she thought.

"Queen Elsa…?" A voice of a child called her.

Elsa turned around to the voice, her eyes widening seeing that _everybody_ had stopped playing to go after her. There were so many people that Elsa couldn't see the end of the crowd. One thing they all had in common was the looks of remorse on each of their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked them in worry, staring at all of her subjects to see if she could read their emotions.

One of the little girls with the ice tiaras was the one that had spoken up and called her first. "Nothing is wrong." The girl said for everyone.

"Oh. Did you need anything else perhaps?" Elsa asked curiously with her soft smile.

The girl shook her head. "We just wanted to say…"

And at once, everyone spoke. "Thank you." They gave deep bows, the crowd resembling a wave as they did it perfectly in cue.

Elsa seemed taken aback by the sudden act.

And she smiled. A sincere smile. "You're welcome."

Everybody clapped for her with their grateful smiles.

"WAH!" A bucket of snow was dumped onto her.

Anna's laughter rang in the air.

Elsa snapped around with a glare. "Anna…"

Anna nervously calmed down hearing the seriousness in Elsa's voice, "Y-Yeah?" She gulped, thinking she had done something wrong.

Elsa grinned, "I think you should run."

Anna nervously giggled, a terrified smile found its way onto her face seeing Elsa's expression turned mischievously evil. "Yeah me too. Gotta go! Bye!" She darted away.

Elsa smiled, swirling her finger and creating some snow around. She gave the rest of the people her smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Whoever hits Princess Anna with the most amount snowballs wins. Ready set go!" She ran after Anna with snowballs in hand.

They all cheered in excitement, gathering some snowballs in their own hands and running in all directions for their target.

Elsa laughed, "Anna you better be running!" She yelled into the air, "The whole kingdom's hunting you down!"

"AH SHOOT!" Anna screamed. "WAIT THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Elsa laughed even harder hearing Anna had just encountered a mob of people waiting for her with snowballs.

"ELSAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Elsa you stinker.**

**I tried to capture the kind of lonely side to Elsa. Then have Anna and the rest of Arendelle be the ones to get her to loosen up and have fun with them too.**

**And I researched amusement park rides. Either I'm still mistaken or their time zone doesn't actually have rides. If that's true, Elsa basically just invented a carousel.**

* * *

**The Childish army grows! And I don't really know why but I'll take it! Thank you everyone!**

**gelgela29****: Your request of Elsa making an ice crown was not mentioned due to Elsa not actually making one for herself. It will though! Just wanted to tell you.**

**anonymous****: Don't worry I'm not ashamed that I love Frozen xD Its just that everybody else looks at me weirdly for liking it lol**

**filmstudent****: Hello! Woah you chose my fic for your research...? And you have a study of it too? Whaaaaa? I think this news is way too surprising for my brain to comprehend... Seriously thank you for choosing mine! I'm glad I could be of service! I'm just inwardly freaking out that somebody found my story worth using for _anything_! **

**Guest****: I think your list of favorites is one of my favorite list of favorites. Because I've been thinking nobody liked the first short stories I've written but here you are having them in your list! Thank you.**

**Huh. I've been seeing how you guys show this story to like friends and family. But I'm over here like... "No." I like to keep my internet life separate from my real life. And I could just imagine all of the jokes/unnecessary corrections if I showed my family. They know I write and have been trying to hunt me down this whole time lol**

* * *

**OH I almost forgot. Holy cheese you guys. You're actually serious about making this fic a show. Letting it Go has made an actual petition! If you want to sign it... type in:_ Change_._org_ and then _/petitions/the-walt-disney-company-make-a-frozen-tv-miniseries-based-on-the-fanfiction-childish-written-by-rawrroarrawr#share _right after  
**


	30. Uh, Chores?

**Sometimes I read other Frozen fanfics and feel kind of bad how upbeat and light-hearted this one is in comparison lol. But then again, that's the reason why you guys even like this fanfic right?**

**Reading stories about Elsa being asexual and aromantic is a big yes in my book. Thank you all of you writers who write these. *Shoutout***

**Anyway, So! First request in the chapter goes to DoubleConsciousness (Elsa doing something servant like that she's terrible at) , The Lone Kid not exactly what you were asking for but (It's Gerda's time to shine), gelgela29 (A Gerda motherly chapter), also Guest12345 with (motherly Gerda), and lastly Letting it Go (sneaking chocolates and motherly Gerda). -Takes a bow-**

**Reminder: I don't actually follow requests exactly as they are asked. Unfortunately. It's easier for me without having the stress of sticking with something the whole way.**

**And once again, if you see your request but weren't mentioned, you may speak up.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Uh...Chores?"~**

* * *

"Princess Anna?!" Angry knocks on the door. "Please, Princess! This sleeping habit of yours is preposterous! Have you learned _nothing_ from all of your tutoring?! A princess is _always_ up and ready early in the morning!"

"Ehhh…" A muffled groan. "Just… Just five more minutes Gerda…" And a snore.

There was a pause. Then a loud BANG of the door flinging open.

Anna gave a shrill scream, "ALRIGHT I'M UP! I'M UP! AHHH!"

"THIS ROOM IS _FILTHY_! HOW CAN YOU STAND LIVING IN SUCH A PIGSTY?!" A crash. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOUNG WOMAN!"

"I was yawning! –AHHH! DON'T THROW THAT! WAIT WAIT! I SWEAR I'M GETTING OUT OF BED!" Another crash.

"WHO ALLOWED YOU TO SWEAR?!"

"W-WHAT?!"

Elsa continued walking down the hall without listening to such a loud conversation ahead of her. She was busy marveling at such a delicious slice of cake on a small silver platter in her hands, planning to bring it back to her room to eat. A bright smile was plastered on her face, already daydreaming about digging into the fancy chocolate cake and how amazing it would taste.

"WHAT IS THIS?! MOLDY SANDWICHES?!" More crashes. "HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?! WHAT IS ALL THIS?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM?!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't command all of cleaners to stop cleaning my room for me!"

"When will you learn that a princess has to take responsibility for herself?! I give you one simple task of keeping your own room clean and _still_ you cannot even seem to do that! AND IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK SINCE I TOLD THE CLEANERS TO STAY CLEAR OF YOUR ROOM! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MESS EVERYTHING UP IN A WEEK?!"

Elsa turned the hallway with her smile. Only it disappeared the second she noticed that in front of the door to Anna's room, Anna with her bedhead was standing there with her hands up in defense as Gerda scolded her. Luckily for her, Gerda's back was facing her so she wasn't able to notice her presence just yet.

Freeze. Back away slowly. Turn. And tiptoe away as silently as you can.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa, slightly hunched over as she tried to get away, winced. She slowly turned around and stood up straight, putting on her polite smile as she hid the chocolate cake behind her back. "Y-Yes, Gerda?" Elsa asked nicely.

Gerda was glaring, but not exactly at her. "You keep your room nice and spiffy do you not?"

"Yes, Gerda." Elsa nodded.

"You also wake up early to start your day do you not?"

"Yes, Gerda." Elsa answered. Her smile turned nervous, doing her best not to make eye contact with Anna who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Gerda nodded proudly, "Thank you. You may best be on your way." She turned back to Anna with her glare, "See?! Is it so hard to be like your sister?! –Don't roll your eyes at me! You know better and should learn to act more like a princess!"

Elsa looked around awkwardly, knowing the way she was going was past Anna and the scolding Gerda. She began cautiously walking across, making sure to keep her slice of cake hidden at all times until she could turn the next corner at the end of the hallway to her room.

Gerda stopped talking mid-sentence as Elsa was right behind her, "Wait…" She slowly turned around, eyeing the now suspicious Elsa carefully. "Your Majesty…?" She sniffed the air. "Is that chocolate cake I smell…?"

Busted. Run. Run. Run. RUN!

"What? Of course not." Elsa laughed nervously as she attempted to make a break for it. Unfortunately before she could, the plate of cake was snatched out of her hands. "No!" She reached out for it seeing Gerda now had it. "Gerda!"

Gerda had this dark aura around, "Uh. What is this?" She demanded, holding up the cake. "Sweets? Before lunch? Excuse me?"

Elsa gave Anna an annoyed glace hearing her stifles of laughter, "…You… are excused?" She replied nonchalantly, not knowing what Gerda wanted her to reply with.

"Are you sassing me?!"

"W-What?! N-No! -Please Gerda! I need my cake for work!"

Gerda glared, "Oh pishposh! You can survive a month without anything sweet!"

Anna gave a fake cough, "No she can't." She looked away when eyes were on her.

Gerda sighed and shook her head, taking the plate of cake and tossing it into a trash bin without hesitation. She watched Elsa with disapproval seeing her gasp and try to dive for the cake before it fell into the dirty bucket. "I cannot believe you two!" Gerda crossed her arms. "And I had thought we had two well-behaved royals for our kingdom!"

Elsa and Anna looked away with smiles, "I think you have the wrong family…" They said together without knowing.

Gerda's eye twitched. "I guess we still need a bit more training?" She huffed in annoyance, tugging on her puffy dress and fixing it back to place.

Anna nudged Elsa with her elbow, "Come on, Queen. Do something."

Elsa cleared her throat, "Gerda…" She spoke kindly with a smile "Please Gerda. We are sorry for our behavior and-"

"Well good. Then you must be willing to accept your punishment." Gerda retorted.

Elsa blanked, not having a comeback for that just yet. "Oh but you see Gerda! As Queen I am able to change such rules so that-"

Gerda began glaring daggers at her.

"J-Just kidding!" Elsa backed away. "Just. Kidding." She hid behind Anna, "Don't yell at me."

Anna took a breath seeing Elsa had failed, "Look Gerda… We're really sorry! Even though you throwing away Elsa's cake was kind of uncalled for… We've learned our lesson. I mean, yeah sure we deserve some punishment. I guess. I mean, as royalty we don't really know what everyone else does. Also the fact that-" She caught herself rambling and stopped, getting right to the point, "-We won't do it again!"

Gerda was still glaring, "I do not think I should be taking this answer from _you_ having been tricked so many times with the same excuse after telling you to clean your room. -But… You have got me thinking." She rubbed her chin with a smile.

Elsa and Anna brightened. Anna grinned, "I have?!" Elsa was in surprise, "She has?!"

Gerda nodded, "Yes. For the whole day you two will be doing a couple of the chores around the castle to get a different look on life far from your royalty! And you can start by cleaning this room!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna stood inside Anna's messy bedroom without an expression.

"Nice going, Bedhead…" Elsa spoke with both a tease and sarcasm.

Anna began combing her hair down with a comb she found lying on her floor, "It was worth a shot, Cake." She began braiding it into two braids once it was untangled and straight, "I didn't think she would take it that far though."

Elsa picked up a random article of clothing on the floor, "So… why do _I_ have to clean _your_ room too?!"

Anna smiled, putting on her cute puppy-dog face, "Because you're my big sister and you love to help me!" She went back to just a normal smile, "And because Gerda's making you."

"This is ridiculous… I need to go back to work…"

"Nah Elsa. You barely have anything planned for today."

"And how would you know that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna dug through a pile of clothes, yanking out a wrinkled paper while ripping it in the process. "Oops." She attempted putting it back together again, giving up halfway and handing it over to Elsa. "This tells me."

Elsa took the ripped paper a read it, noticing it was a copied down version of the schedule of events and meetings along with more information which Elsa assumed was written by Anna. "What's this?" She read it over multiple times.

Anna read it too, "It's my own personal list of like… things that go on in the castle. Kind of. –Here come here!" She took her hand, leading her through the piles of random stuff cluttered on the floor towards a wall with a calendar on it. "See this is today!" Anna pointed at their present day.

Elsa read all of the notes written and scrambled over the month, wondering what the previous months looked like.

"You don't have much to do today because yesterday…" Anna pointed at the day before, reading a note she had written on it, "…you finished the document that took you a whole month to finish! And on previous days before that…" She motioned to the rest, "You had meetings and other stuff! Which leads to today where you have not much to do since you did it all!"

Elsa stared at the calendar in confusion, "Anna how do you know what I do?"

"Elsa I'm not stupid."

"No. Not like that… I meant _why_ do you care about all the stuff that I do?"

Anna smiled, "Because I have to know what days we can play! –Or what days you need help. –Or what days you need to take a break. –Or what days I absolutely shouldn't bother you. –Or what days you're working way too much. Or what days- yeah you get the point."

Elsa read the calendar again, "You went through all this trouble…?"

Anna nodded, "Yep! For both of us!"

Elsa smiled.

"Anyway… We should probably start cleaning before Gerda comes back and yells at us. –Tell me oh 'nice and spiffy'… How do you clean your room?" Anna paused. "Wait did Gerda cut off cleaners from your room too?"

Elsa looked at the mess of the room, cringing a bit at its disorder, "Anna I cut off cleaners to my room since we separated so I had to clean it myself anyway. Not that I even let it get _this _messy. -Well. You have to make your bed, throw out any trash, hang your dresses up neatly in your wardrobe, um… use your desk to put your papers and stuff… And… yeah…"

Anna didn't question why Elsa didn't allow anybody to come into her room to clean it for her, already knowing the answer. She groaned at the sound of all that work. "Is there an easier way…?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. Just stuff everything in your closet and under your bed. Somebody will probably find out later but you can deal with that later."

Anna rubbed her chin in thought, "I don't think everything is going to fit into my closet and under my bed… Are you going to help me clean?"

Elsa laughed, "No. This is your mess…"

"You're mean... I'm not going to help you clean your room then!"

"We don't even need to clean my room…"

"Yeah huh! All of those chocolate wrappers and other wrappers for sweets!"

"You mean the ones that I _throw away_?"

Anna opened her mouth and closed it, not having anything to use against her with the subject of being messy.

Elsa gasped finding something underneath one of Anna's piles of junk. "Oh cool!" She found a couple of toy spinning-tops, immediately spinning them on the floor with a giggle. Thus struck her with the inspiration to create some of her own tops with her powers. In a few seconds Elsa had created an ice container as an arena for the tops to 'battle'. First one that falls over and stops moving loses. "Wanna play?"

Anna gasped too with a smile as she ran over, "You know it!"

* * *

Gerda held two plates of slices of cakes in her hands, feeling rather guilty as she made her way down the hall, having had a full hour to cool down. She didn't have to snap at them like that. They had just caught her on a bad day.

Those poor dears probably slaving away cleaning what a dump Anna's room had become.

But it was fine now. The thought of Anna's room being neat and sparkly brought a smile to her face. And they deserved the slices of cake as both an apology and a good job.

Gerda opened the door.

"Heck yeah! I win again sucka!"

"No fair! Best uh… three thousand nine hundred seventy-two out of three thousand nine hundred seventy-five!"

"Bring it! Ready set go!"

Elsa and Anna giggled as they span their spinning tops, giving yells and cheers of encouragement to their pieces while at the same time yelling death threats to them if they didn't succeed. Elsa had an ice headband tied around her forehead representing her clan while Anna had a normal one tied around to represent hers.

Gerda's mood darkened greatly seeing the messy room had not change at all since she had left. "Your Highness…!" She gritted through her teeth with a growl.

Elsa and Anna jumped a couple of feet into the air and screamed, "AHHH!" scrambling around the room and starting to clean it up. "WE'RE CLEANING! WE'RE CLEANING!" They screamed frantically, trying their best to pretend that they didn't spend the whole time playing.

Elsa paused, "Oo! Is that cake?"

Gerda reached over, throwing the two slices of cake into the trash bin and leaving the room without a word.

Elsa pouted. "Okay…"

* * *

"See Anna. If you had kept your room clean in the first place, we wouldn't even have to have cleaned it or got in trouble!"

"Whatever! –Uh. So… what are we doing out here?"

They looked around at their garden.

Gerda dropped a hand-held shovel in one of their hands each. She placed large sunhats onto their heads, but only gave Anna a pair of gloves. "You two… Will be gardening… It's time you learned how much work and effort our gardeners put into making the castle look brilliant and appealing with flowers."

Anna slipped on her gloves and repositioned her sunhat in a more comfortable way while Elsa studied their shovels wondering what they were supposed to do with them. "So what are we doing?" They asked together, both of them rolling up their sleeves.

Gerda held put a hand as a motion of 'patience'. "A simple task. You will be pulling out weeds. That is all." She patted them on the shoulder and walked away, letting them figure out what to do from there.

Elsa and Anna looked at the garden ahead of them.

Anna was struck with confusion, "Uh… You drink tea right?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah?"

"So you know plants right?"

"Uh… It depends… But… yeah. I guess… No."

"Which ones are the weeds?"

Elsa stared at the garden, knowing that 'weeds' are supposed to be the ones that add nothing to the garden and steal all the nutrients from the other flowers too. But she couldn't figure out if there even were any, seeing the garden look just fine to her. "Uh… The… green ones…?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "Oh! That makes it easie- Elsa they're all green…"

Elsa shrugged, "Well sometimes weeds are certain flowers too."

"So…"

"So…?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged, grinning as they approached the garden.

* * *

The gardeners came walking back, having been told by Gerda to take some time off for a bit. They smiled, having about a fifteen minute break was refreshing, but now they were ready to get back on track and tend to the garden. Those weeds were going to kill themselves now were they?

What they didn't expect upon their return was...

Anna running around giggling like mad as she swung a scythe around, beheading flowers in her path. Even a couple of the trees had deep cuts from Anna swinging the scythe too hard and probably getting it stuck in the tree in the process. Then she would rip it out and continue with a, "Oops."

Or…

Elsa digging a whole bunch of deep random holes in the dirt with a large ice-created shovel, unearthing the soil and grass along with whatever plant was on it. She would get sidetracked on occasions, watching butterflies fly around and other creatures crawl before she continued whatever the heck she was doing. Digging for treasure?

Needless to say… Their jaws dropped.

Elsa and Anna paused noticing their expressions, "Yes?" They asked curiously.

"Y-Your Majesty… What are you doing…?" One forced himself to speak.

Elsa blinked, "We are merely getting rid of these pesky 'weeds'."

"Your Majesty… Those are not weeds…"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, then back at the gardeners, "…There's a difference…?" They asked in a hoarse voice.

The gardeners nodded.

They gulped, staring at each other with fear. "Uhh…" They scurried around, trying to fix everything they had destroyed before Gerda would arrive. Unfortunately they still weren't gardeners, having no idea what to do in that situation and just merely trying to fix everything with dirt and mud. Anna even stuffed the cuts in the trees with mud hoping that would help.

But alas… Gerda ended up coming back before they could 'fix it'. Not that she would have even fallen for such horrible improvisers.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow!" Anna was dragged by her ear by the fuming mad Gerda. Elsa was instead allowed to walk on her own from Gerda knowing she wouldn't try to get away. Probably. Not without Anna at least. Probably.

She led them to the ballroom, handing them a few buckets, a mop, and some sponges. Then left without a word.

Elsa and Anna looked at their new tools in their hands, already knowing what they were supposed to do being pretty obvious. They gave each other a shrug, heading off to go get some soapy water to begin washing up the floors.

Upon their return, instead of washing the floors first, Elsa washed off all of the dirt and mud from her skin from the previous task they were supposed to do. For her dress, she simply used her magic in a way to purify it and turn it back to its original state.

Anna didn't feel like washing up, simply starting on the cleaning. She gave a groan, "Aw man! More cleaning…"

Elsa slid by her with a smile, "It doesn't have to be boring you know." She had her hands behind her back, sliding around like she was skating despite there wasn't even ice around. And she surely hadn't created any ice herself either.

Anna looked towards her feet, having noticed that Elsa had attached two sponges and was skating with the soapy water. She smiled too. "Oh… You're clever Elsa! Too bad I don't even know how to skate."

Elsa took her hands, "Then I'll teach you!"

"Elsa that failed last time and I fell on my butt like fifty times."

"Put on your 'skates'." Elsa commanded.

Anna sighed with a smile, attaching two sponges to her feet too. "Alright now wh- Woah!"

Elsa giggled, dragging her around the ballroom with the soapy water, "Come on you can do it!"

"Woah woah woah! I think this is easier on ice! Got it! Got it! Don't got it! Help!" Anna stumbled backwards, Elsa catching her with a laugh before she could fall.

Elsa slid them over to the soap buckets, kicking them over so they wouldn't have to keep refilling their sponges. The water spread across the room, allowing them to move wherever they wanted to in the ballroom while also 'cleaning'. "Woooo!" She laughed.

Anna clung onto Elsa in fear that she would fall. "Help Elsa. Help. I can't skate!"

"Clinging onto me you can't!" Elsa pried her off, instead just holding her by her hands with a smile. "Come on Anna! Don't give up now! This is fun!"

Anna tried her best, smiling brightly that Elsa was having fun at something and admitting it even if it was skating. "Glide and pivot. -What does that even mean? –I've got it! Okay! So far so good! –WOAH! AH!"

Elsa never did let her fall though.

* * *

Gerda came walking back, pushing open the doors to the ballroom and enteri- "WOAH!" She slipped, flinging backwards.

Anna caught her before she would land, but Anna still didn't know how to skate. "WOAH!" Anna slipped too.

Elsa caught them both with a nervous smile for their safety. "Hey… Gerda…" She greeted as kindly as she could.

Gerda stared at the slippery, soap covered floor, giving an overly stretched-out sigh. She rubbed her temples, getting back up to her feet and stabilizing herself before she would slip again. "Why is the floor so slippery?" Gerda demanded, wanting to hear their answer.

Elsa and Anna had a look that was wondering if she was serious, it being obvious why the floor was slippery, "Because… of the water?" They tried with cute, innocent smiles.

Gerda groaned, "I have been gone for nearly half an hour, why is the floor still wet? By now, you two should have been on the drying part."

"There's a drying part?" Anna asked. "Doesn't it just air dry?"

"It _can_. And it _should have_ by now if you two had done it right. What have you been doing all this time anyway?" Gerda simply looked at their feet to find the answer to her question. "Skating? Again?" She looked towards Elsa this time, causing her to jump in surprise. "Queen Elsa I am sure that you do know responsibility comes before playing…"

Elsa nodded, a bit of shame in her eyes from the way Gerda had worded it.

"Woah woah woah!" Anna slid in front of Elsa in defense, nearly tripping again if it weren't for Elsa catching her. "Responsibility comes before _playing_? Gerda that's insane. Not _all the time_ responsibility comes before playing! If responsibility always came before then _everybody's_ brain would be fried up from working too hard!"

Elsa smiled at her, "And besides… We were doing both responsibility _and_ playing at the same time!" She chipped in, having back her sense of fun for Anna standing up for her and comforting her by just simply being there.

Gerda held her head like she had a headache, "Alright. Alright. I was wrong. But that still does not excuse you from your chore duty."

* * *

"YAY! THE KITCHEN!" Elsa and Anna yelled together with joy, watching the chefs cook and marveling at all the food lying around. "Please tell us we get to cook!" They asked brightly with hopeful smiles, clasping their hands together and giving large puppy-dog eyes.

Gerda pushed them past the cooking area with a shake of her head, "We cannot risk another fire."

"Aww…" They continued along glumly with a sigh.

Gerda led them over to a sink filled with dirty dishes, "You shall be washing dishes." She demonstrated this time so they couldn't get it wrong, scrubbing a plate with a sponge and soapy water until the plate became sparkly and clean. Gerda set the clean plate onto a stack, motioning to try it themselves.

Elsa and Anna gave each other a shrug, seeing that it seemed simple enough from how Gerda had done it. They eagerly grabbed a sponge each and a dirty plate and began scrubbing them with the soapy water like how Gerda had shown them.

Gerda watched them for a bit with a nod, leaving them to themselves after seeing they weren't messing anything up.

Anna giggled as she washed the plate, astonished by how shiny she had got it to be from its previous state. "This is pretty fun." She put it on the clean stack. "And easy!"

Elsa washed a bowl with a smile, putting the clean bowl over to the clean stack too. "I think I'm only having fun because you're here too. If I had to do this myself it'd be boring." She was fast, turning all of the plates and bowls she had to wash sparkly clean and stacking them in a neat pyramid shape on the side.

"Yeah me too." Anna attempted washing a plate that seemed to have a stain. "It won't come off!" She gasped, scrubbing the stain a bit harder to get it to go away. "Come… on!" Anna growled, scrubbing the stain even harder.

Elsa watched her from the corner of her eyes, "Calm down Anna."

"But! It! Won't! Come! Off-!"

A shattering of a plate.

Anna stared blankly at the plate piece in her hand, finding the rest of the plate back in the sink broken. "Oops… Uh… I _may_ have put too much force and strength there… Hehe… Oh." She grabbed a different plate, pretending she didn't just break the previous one. "If anyone asks it was like that when we got here."

Elsa sighed with a smile, continuing on with what she was doing. Her pyramid of eating utensils, plates, bowls, cups and other stuff began to grow taller by the second.

Anna broke another plate. She gasped. "I swear it just decided to slip out of my hand! Curse you plates! Stop messing with me." Anna grabbed another one, trying again.

That one ended up slipping out of her hand too, landing with a crash. Anna sighed. "Okay plate… I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now we've got to work together. Or else Gerda's going to be yelling at me."

She broke another one. "DANG IT PLATE!"

* * *

Gerda returned this time only as a checkup to see how they were doing, meaning she wasn't gone too long for them to already destroy the kitchen. She closed her eyes as she walked in, knowing exactly what to be expecting anyway. There was a crash, making her cringe. "Princess Anna…" She muttered under her breath.

Opening her eyes once where the two royal sisters should be, Gerda gasped seeing a _giant_ unstable tower of the plates and eating utensils, stacked high up. "Queen Elsa…" She mumbled.

"Careful… Careful…" Elsa was climbed atop the cabinets, doing her best to add her finishing touch of a fork to the tippy top of her structure.

While Anna was still by the sink surrounded by shards of broken plates, holding her last plate with determination as she scrubbed it as hard as she could. It cracked from her strength. Anna sighed.

Gerda slapped her own forehead with a groan. On the bright side… Elsa didn't exactly break anything and just stacked them up.

Anna smiled seeing Elsa nearly finished, "Need help?" She strolled over, "WOAH!"

"WAIT ANNA DON'T!" Elsa yelled.

Of course. The slippery floor and the clumsiness of Anna do not mix well together.

Gerda's eyes grew cloudy as she watched the tall tower of kitchen utensils, plates, bowls, and cups came tumbling down in slow motion.

CRASH

"AH!" Elsa fell too, landing onto Anna with her own crash. They both lay on the floor groaning, surrounded by the rubble of the broken shards of glass and utensils.

Everybody in the kitchen stopped whatever they were doing immediately to run over to them, making sure they were alright. A few of the chefs helped the two to their feet, taking them away from the dangerous glass around.

Elsa and Anna gave sheepish smiles as they passed by Gerda. "W-We finished…!" They announced weakly with a grin. "Please don't kill us. We tried."

Gerda marched her way towards them with a menacing glare.

They gulped, shrinking down and hugging each other with whimpers as Gerda towered over them.

Elsa gave a sad sigh, "Well Anna… This is it. It was nice knowing you."

Anna dramatically gasped, "No Elsa! It can't end like this! It _won't_ end like this! We'll survive! I promise!"

"How?! We don't have any way out!" Elsa also yelled out dramatically.

Anna hummed, "There's always the choice to…"

Large grins formed on both of their faces, "RUN!" They yelled together, jumping to their feet and dashing away.

Gerda wouldn't really have expected anything less, gasping a bit before chasing after them.

"Where are we running?!" Anna asked with a loud voice towards Elsa running ahead of her.

Elsa gave her a shrug, "I don't know! She's faster than Kai! We can't hide anywhere!" She yelled behind her back.

They drifted on a turn through the hallways, skidding on their heels and running again. "KAI!" They yelled with relief, seeing their most trustworthy butler, who was also in a way their father figure, walking in front of them the opposite way. He looked at them in surprise, steadying himself just in case they were planning to tackle him.

They didn't though, instead sliding to a halt in front of him and blurting out a whole bunch of random nonsense at once that he had no idea what they were talking about.

Elsa and Anna gasped when Gerda turned the corner too, jumping behind Kai's large body and using him as a shield as they peered over his shoulders.

Gerda came to a stop, catching her breath as she pointed at them.

Kai looked at all three of them with confusion, "Am I… missing something…?"

Elsa and Anna pointed back at Gerda, "She's chasing us and we're too young to die!"

That only confused him further, "Oh… Okay…? –Gerda." He addressed Gerda, wanting an actual understandable explanation of what was going on. "Do tell, what is the meaning of all this? What have they done wrong this time?"

"Kai you can't just assume that it's our fault…" Elsa and Anna puffed their cheeks out in annoyance.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Alright… What went wrong this time?"

Gerda cleared her throat and straightened her back, "Well you see, Kai… As punishment for today they were to take part in the daily chores of our fellow servants to see a different outlook on life."

Kai sighed, understanding a bit more but not really, "So… What had they done so bad that they must take part in chores? Don't they do enough taking care of our country?"

Gerda answered him immediately, "Princess Anna did not wake up or clean her room after about the _thousandth _time I've told her too."

"Uh… So what did Queen Elsa do?"

"Try to sneak sweets into her room before breakfast." Gerda told him in a matter of fact.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "You only just noticed this now? Queen Elsa has always had sweets and candy in her room for as long as I can remember. I would know, I used to deliver them from her inability to go out and get them herself before. Even Princess Anna would deliver sweets to her door too."

Anna nodded, "Not that I even knew Kai did it too or knew that Elsa opened the door and took the dessert I would leave there. I mean, I believed she did. But at the same time assumed somebody just came and cleaned it up. –Wait that means Elsa always got double the dessert since both Kai and I gave her them!" She gasped.

They all ignored her though.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Ahem. Kai. I'm right here."

Kai smiled, "Well it's true." He shrugged.

"Shh… That was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh." He bowed. "I apologize, Your Majesty."

Gerda glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Excuse me? You _knew_? Do you know how unhealthy it is to have sweets so early in the morning? –Queen Elsa, do tell me when was the last time you did something extremely athletic."

Anna raised her hand and waved it around, "OH! OH! I can answer that one! When she ran up the North Mountain in one night-!"

"Are you sassing me?!"

"No! I was _answering _you! There's a difference!"

Kai shushed them both, letting everyone calm down in a silence. "Gerda." He spoke with a smile. "What they have both done 'wrong' is not something for that severe of a punishment. Let me guess… They had no experience in doing chores whatsoever thus causing utter destruction?"

Gerda glared at him, "Well yes! –But! They should know better! It isn't that difficult of a task to _wash dishes_."

"Princess Anna broke everything? Queen Elsa built a tower which Princess Anna also broke?" He guessed.

Gerda seemed flabbergasted, "Yes. Princess Anna should be more careful you see?! And how will she learn without experience?!"

Kai shook his head, "Gerda, Gerda, Gerda. They should have time to develop on their own. Before you know it, Princess Anna will be the most graceful, balanced woman you will ever know!" He slightly cringed as the words left his mouth, feeling it to be such a lie. "Okay _maybe_ not the _most_…"

Elsa giggled, "Probably the least…"

Anna shot her a glare.

Elsa grinned back.

Kai gave them both a glare, "But my point is… You cannot just throw stuff at them and expect them to learn it."

Anna weighed what he said with an 'eh'. "Actually… That's how we were tutored and everything. I remember when Elsa and I were playing with our dolls they came and dragged her away and tossed this big 'ol book onto her lap expecting her to finish it in an hour and have it memorized! Then they took me away and threw 'how to be fancy' books at me!"

Kai sweat-dropped with a groan, "You two are dismissed…" He told Elsa and Anna to get them to stop interrupting and leave. "No more chores for the day." Kai told them, shooing them off as he turned back to Gerda and tried to reason with her.

The two sisters awkwardly walked away at first as Gerda began yelling for Kai releasing them. Elsa faced the opposite way first, a rather cunning smile on her face.

Anna noticed her expression with her own smile, "What did you do?"

Elsa had a twinkle in her eye, "And _that_… My dear sister… Is how you get out of chores. Don't be good at something you don't want to do."

Anna paused to think about it, her eyes widening seeing how Elsa's plan was absolutely _genius_ and well planned out that Elsa had done every chore wrong on purpose. Then she thought about it some more… wondering if it even was planned out. She grinned back, "Yeah right Elsa... You had no idea what you were doing either and are just using that as an excuse. You did everything on accident like me because let's face it, we _both_ have no idea how to do chores."

Elsa gave her a shrug with her smile, a questioning smile that read 'whatever you want to believe, Anna...', "I'm going to pay for everything we've damaged now."

"Good idea… -Wanna play with the spinning tops later?"

"Why? So I can beat you at it again?"

"Psh! Bring it on sista! You're going down! And just so you know I let you win last time because that's how nice of a sister I am!"

"Right…"

They laughed.

* * *

**Instead of the sweet motherly personality like you guys were asking for... I went ahead with the "When will you learn?!" motherly personality. And then there's Kai. The 'father'. With the 'Aw Don't be so harsh on them!'... And then Anna. The younger sibling following along with their older sibling... **AND THEN THERE'S ELSA. The real sneaky, clever-butt troublemaker.****

****-Hold the phone Gerda. You can't go all 'why can't you be like your sister'. Nobody likes being compared like that especially to siblings who they think are better than them. I would know.****

* * *

**Thank you all again! And I hope to see you next time!**

**Toto****: Right?! For some reason Elsa being the inventor of modern day objects is so believable to me. As illogical as it sounds lol.**

**smurfsandharrypotterrock12****: SINCE CHAPTER 1?! I honestly can't thank you enough! I kind of thought all of my first couple of readers got bored of this fanfic and went elsewhere! But you're still here! Thank you seriously for being a supporter since the beginning!**

**Mr. Nice Guy****: That's flipping awesome actually! Seeing things like these of how even adults love the movie makes my day.**

* * *

**Omg. All of you guys who signed the petition so far... Thank you. -I also realized that you can't copy and paste from my fanfic so you guys _typed _the link out didn't you? New Edit: Thanks to Guest for reminding me that I could just put the link to the petition in my profile page. So yeah, the links in my profile page for the petition!**


	31. Pillow Wars

**Tell me I'm not the only one who yelled out "Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel!" When Kai introduced the Duke of Weselton as Weaseltown. Because I did that when first fully watching Frozen. Honestly.**

-**Anyway back to the story! Slow updates. I know. I blame summer laziness. In other words I blame myself still. I can't seem to write during summer so I forced myself to finish this one up. This is another "Let's just write something" chapter like chapter "Let's Play" a while ago. Only this time, it has a main theme! Main request goes to Avatar Percy of Watertribe and FlashFreeze0 (Pillow fights!) Yes. The main theme is pillow fights. I made an entire chapter of pillows.**

**Pillow Fighting is a sport right? (It actually is in some places!) Yeah. So... DoubleConsciousness and the request of the sisters facing off in a sport! Also agreed on by Rapunzel. Uh... I'm not sure if it's a contact sport but it's close enough! -Right...?**

**And of course!: If you see your request but weren't mentioned, go ahead and tell me.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Pillow Wars"~**

* * *

Anna slithered across the floor, making sure to stay out of vision of her victim at all cost. She didn't make a single sound. Or at least she thought she didn't. But it didn't matter. As long as her target knew nothing of her presence until the big reveal, it was okay.

Target sighted. Casually lying in bed reading a book. Location: Anna's room. Distance of travel: Approximately nine point one four four meters. Stealth: Still going good. Hopefully.

Anna slowly peeked above the covers of the bed, finding Elsa engrossed into the book she was reading that she seemed to tune everything else out. Perfect. Anna stood up, not even hesitating one bit as she raised her arm, bending it back a little as she got ready to attack. With a grin, Anna struck. She STRAIGHT UP SMACKED ELSA IN THE FACE

with a pillow.

Anna burst into laughter once feathers flew in every direction, laughing even harder seeing Elsa blink in surprise. "Gotcha! A point for Anna! Whoop whoop!" She did a little victory dance as the feathers rained down, remembering that she had better gotten her legs moving the second Elsa was able to fully understand what had happened. And that was a pretty short escape time limit. Anna ran with all her might out the door, taking her flattened, empty un-stuffed pillow with her.

Though Elsa was way better at being quick and sneaky than she was, already somehow out the door and eventually hitting Anna right smack in the face with a pillow the moment Anna had thought she was free. "Ha!" She giggled. "A point for Elsa!" Elsa ran away with a grin, disappearing down the hall.

Anna laughed from her spot now on the floor, blowing off all of the feathers as she stood back up. "Well played Elsa! Well played." She dashed in the opposite direction, in fear that Elsa was waiting for her the other way. And if Elsa was waiting for her, Elsa surely had another pillow. And if Elsa had another pillow, Elsa would hit her in the face with it. And if Elsa hit her in the face with it, then Elsa would achieve another point leading her closer to victory. And no way was Anna going to let that happen.

With a smile on already knowing Elsa's plan, Anna continued running, making a turn at the corner- "OOF!"

Another pillow hit her in the face.

Elsa giggled again as new feathers rained down. "Come on Anna." She teased. "First lesson of pillow fights… always keep your guard up- OOF!"

Anna snickered, having hit Elsa with a pillow before she could finish what she was saying. "Second lesson of pillow fights! Don't get distracted telling lessons!" She was already running as she yelled what she was saying before Elsa could get her back.

* * *

The halls were quiet, Elsa admitted. But that just made the game all the more fun.

Elsa ran down the empty halls, pillow readied for attack just in case. She was quiet as she could be along with quick, not wanting to stop and end up having Anna hit her in the face with a pillow. Though everybody had to stop at one point. Elsa stopping for a little breather.

Yet her defenses stayed up, listening for any unusual movement that could usually mean an attack. She hadn't seen Anna for the last ten minutes since the fight had started, knowing that Anna was soon to appear sometime. Studying her surroundings for a bit, Elsa cautiously continued on her path, making sure to watch her back from time to time.

But she may have looked back for too long, forgetting she was supposed to look forward too.

And she walked right into somebody. "AH!" Elsa screamed.

"AH!" The other person screamed too.

At the same time both of them were greeted with a sudden pillow to the face from each other's reflexes. They groaned as feathers rained down on them, dropping their now useless-for-the-occasion, empty un-stuffed pillows onto the floor.

Elsa gasped seeing it was Anna, "Anna?"

"Elsa?" Anna gasped back.

It seemed they both weren't looking where they were going, having been too paranoid by only keeping an eye on their backs.

"Question." Elsa raised her hand.

"Elsa." Anna motioned her to ask.

"Am I allowed to use snow as a makeshift pillo-"

"No."

"Okay."

They had an intimidating staring contest as they slowly backed opposite ways before completely darting away as fast as they could. They just _knew_ the other had a secret pillow and was _just _about to hit them. Only… that wasn't exactly true since neither of them wield an extra pillow at all and they were both just over-thinking everything.

* * *

Anna strapped two pillows behind her back, exiting the guest room she had received them from as she held two more in her hands. Four pillows in total. With a smirk, Anna scurried down the hall. "Okay…" she spoke to herself. "We're in a giant castle… There's only two of us battling… Where could Elsa be?" She skid around corners, looking in all directions for the Queen of Snow.

"SURPRISE!" Elsa yelled out of nowhere.

"AH!" Anna screamed, just barely jumping out of the way for a pillow aimed for her face to fling around. It brushed along the tips of her braids as she leaned. Acting quick, Anna swung one of her pillows up too.

Though Elsa noticed, dodging with such a sly smirk like she planned Anna to do that all along. Anna moving without thinking allowed such an easy opening to be hit at.

Anna's eyes widened as Elsa ducked under the pillow and attacked, "OOF!"

Elsa had hit her square in the stomach. "Bam! Another point for Elsa!" She giggled, throwing the empty un-stuffed pillow at Anna's face to block her vision as she ran away.

Anna threw the un-stuffed pillow off with a glare and a grin, blowing away the feathers that landed on her head. She pondered in thought, realizing she needed to step up her game if she wanted to win; having thought this whole time Elsa would just be easy prey. Clearly, she was wrong.

With a sigh, Anna stood straight and walked the direction Elsa had disappeared to.

* * *

Elsa reloaded her weapons, finishing on raiding a guest room for its pillows. She strapped pillows to her arms and back, making sure she had easy access to simply pulling them off to hit Anna if she needed to. Nodding in satisfaction once they were lined accordingly, Elsa exited the pillow-less guest room.

"OOOOOooooOOOOH!" Anna yelled like ape-man.

"What?!" Elsa spun around, getting ready to dodge in whichever direction Anna was coming from. "Wait what the heck?!" She couldn't pin point Anna's location, Anna being nowhere on the floors. Elsa gasped. So that was it. Anna wasn't even on the floor.

Anna laughed once her pillow collided with Elsa's face on the coincidental moment that Elsa had looked up. She swung past with the rope, jumping off and flinging across the halls onto her feet. "A point for Anna!" Anna announced as she left.

Elsa brushed all the feathers off, observing the rope Anna had used to swing from the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow wondering how Anna had even managed to get up there so fast along with swing down at the right moment. With a rather proud smile that Anna had used her knowledge to create a more surprising attack than Elsa had done so far, Elsa raced the opposite way, formulating a new plan into her mind.

"Your Majesty?"

"AH!" Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, nearly hitting whoever had called her before realizing that voice wasn't Anna's. "W-Wha-What?" She asked almost embarrassingly to the servant, doing her best to hide the pillows strapped onto her body. "Yes?" Elsa played it cool.

The servant paid no mind to what she happened to be doing, giving a bow to bring her what news he had. "Snacks have been prepared in the dining room for Your Majesty and the Princess. News is being delivered to Princess Anna at the moment as well."

"Oh. Yes of course." Elsa nodded, "Thank you." She had forgotten. There was always this time in the day that somebody would inform that a break time had been prepared. May it be when Elsa was working too much… Or may it be just because it was in the area of the day where they hadn't eaten in a while.

The servant bowed and simply left.

Elsa made a turn towards the dining room, thinking that a glass of water seemed refreshing around that time. Better yet, a cold glass of water. She smiled as she continued along her peaceful path.

But wait!

Elsa froze. Her smile turned into a frown.

It's a trap.

Anna planned this. She must have. The moment Elsa would get comfortable in the dining room… BAM a sneak attack!

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at the thought, smirking at herself for already foiling Anna's plan. She knew what to do though. Before Anna could sneak attack her, she'd just have to sneak attack her first. Perfect. As for her cold water problem… Elsa crafted some ice cubes and popped them into her mouth. Even more perfect!

* * *

Elsa appeared near the dining room around five minutes later. She had taken her time, not wanting to rush since she knew it'd probably take Anna longer to get there from wherever she was. Hiding behind a plant, Elsa peeked through the leaves towards the dining room doors.

Seeing the coast clear after another minute, Elsa snuck her way into the dining room and hid behind another plant from within. She looked at all the sweets (which were preferable snacks for the two) laid across the table, waiting for her enemy to appear.

Time began to tick. Yet Elsa's eyes stayed focus. She gave a silent groan, wondering how long it was going to take Anna to arrive. More time began to tick.

Then… there was a louder groan. Only it hadn't come from Elsa.

Elsa watched in confusion as Anna emerged from a plant opposite to hers. How did Anna even enter the dining room without her noticing? Or actually if Anna had arrived first, how had _Anna_ not notice Elsa enter?

Anna stretched with annoyance as she walked towards the snack table, stuffing her face with some of the cookies. "Man Elsa takes forever." She said with her mouth full.

Elsa stifled a laugh realizing that the two of them were _both_ waiting for the other to appear. Luckily for Elsa, Anna didn't have the patience to wait for such a long time. What was at first an amused smile turned into a wicked grin as Elsa snuck out of the plant and advanced towards the unaware Anna.

Anna was busy eating more of the pastries to care about any attacks that might come forth, believing that Elsa wouldn't even had wasted her time coming for something to eat anyway.

"HIYAH!" Elsa swung.

Anna face-planted into a plate of frosted cookies.

Elsa laughed a bit too much, not actually planning for that to happen. "Oops… Sorry." She continued laughing.

Anna brought herself back up with a frown at first, inspecting her frosting covered face and licking some of it off. She shrugged that it tasted pretty decent. "Aw man Elsa!" Anna wiped her face, getting rid of the cookie crumbs and frosting. "Not cool."

Elsa gave her own shrug, picking up a chocolate piece from the table and eating it. "Welp… Goodbye!" She ran away, out of the dining room.

Anna pouted, eating a bit more food and then chased after her.

* * *

An hour had passed since the battle had started. Half of one since the dining room incident. The score at the moment was Elsa in the lead by two points from more random encounters in the hallways.

Anna disliked the score, wanting to change it soon. She tiptoed through halls, peeking across hallways and doing random somersaults like she was a spy. "Shoot…" Anna spoke with a whisper. "Running low on ammo…" She counted how many pillows she had on her, only to bring disappointment once counting up to two.

She had more earlier. A lot more. But that dang Elsa kept dodging causing her to hit a wall or something else on accident and deflate the pillows of their feathers making them utterly useless.

Ducking underneath a hallway table, Anna looked at one of the doors beside her knowing that it was another guest room. "Sweet! A reload spot!" She rolled towards the door, flinging it open and running inside. Anna threw off the covers of the bed, ready to grab the newly found pillows and the scram. "Wait what?!"

The room had already been raided.

There was a laugh. An evil laugh that echoed around the room. "Sorry sis. You're too slow! I already beat you to this one!"

Elsa.

Anna held her two pillows in a defense position, ready to strike. "Where are you?" She yelled out.

"Well I can't just tell you…"

"Play hot or cold?"

"Alright."

Anna took a few cautious steps to the right.

"Cold." Elsa spoke.

Anna took steps to the left.

"Warm."

Anna continued.

"Warmer… -Warmer… -Cold."

Anna retraced her steps and continued on.

"Hot…-Hotter…-Red hot! You're on fire!"

Anna gasped, swinging her pillow at a shadowy figure with a smile. Only the so-called shadowy figure was only an un-lit candle on the table which toppled over. "Whu?" Anna looked in confusion.

"Hah!" Elsa smacked her in the back of the head with the pillow. "Gotcha!" She giggled.

Anna gasped, "Hey! Elsa you can't _lie_ in hot or cold!"

Elsa gave a mischievous grin, "Ah… but I didn't! The rules apply the other way because I am the cold." She giggled. "Take that." Elsa lightly poked Anna's nose before running away.

Anna rolled her eyes as she followed her. Only Elsa had already seemed to vanish before Anna could get her back. "What's with you and calling yourself the cold?! Seriously! -And that's still cheating!"

"No it's not!" Elsa yelled from down the hall.

Anna pursued. "By the way you're so weird!" She laughed.

* * *

Another hour later.

Elsa tried desperately to catch her breath, pinning herself against the wall and listening for the sounds of footsteps. She calmed down hearing nothing, carefully peeking out the corner for the attacker. A pillow shot past, grazing over the wisps of her bangs on her head before hitting the far wall and exploding in feathers. Elsa gasped, hiding back against the wall again.

Anna laughed like a manic, "I've got you now Elsa!"

This wasn't fair. This totally wasn't fair. Elsa was completely unarmed of pillows which Anna knew to take as the time to get her since she couldn't do anything in return. "Can we call a pause?!" Elsa attempted.

"No way! Where's the fun in that?" Anna was purposely stomping her feet down as she advanced, letting Elsa know that she was near.

Elsa's eyes darted back and forth, attempting to come up with a plan before Anna could get her. The scores were tied around now. No way was she going to let Anna get a point above her. Calculations ran through her mind, all of them disappointments. Except one.

Elsa peeked back out the corner again, her eyes on the pillow in Anna's hand. It was a risky plan really. She had to be quick enough that Anna wouldn't expect anything or use her immense strength to stop her. But it was a plan. And it was better than nothing.

Hiding behind the wall, Elsa closed her eyes and started silently counting to Anna's footsteps to know exactly when to strike. "…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…" Her eyes snapped open hearing Anna right beside her. "TEN!" Elsa jumped out, yanking the pillow out of Anna's hands with all her might.

"WHA?! WHU?! HUH?!" Anna stumbled back in surprise, accidentally releasing the pillow at the same time.

Elsa swung fast, hitting Anna across the face causing the feathers to scatter. "BOOM!" She giggled. "Beat that ya loser!"

Anna was lying on the floor in the mass of feathers with a groan. "How did you do that?!" She scrambled to her feet, taking out another of her pillows before realizing she didn't have any more. "Drat! I need to reload."

"I'm in the lead now." Elsa wiggled her eyebrows. "Bye bye!" She said in a sing-song voice as she went to go replenish in pillows.

Anna blew a few strands out of her face as she watched her leave, taking a different turn to get some more pillows as well.

* * *

Anna didn't exactly know how long this battle had been carried out so far. All she knew was that Elsa completely looted the bottom floor guest rooms of their pillows. Anna tsked, closing the last guest room door shut. "Dang it Elsa…" She muttered under her breath.

Guess she had to deal with the five that she could carry. For now at least. Until she got a floor higher into the castle and got more pillows up there. Anna made her way towards the staircases, keeping an eye out knowing Elsa was stalking her. "Elsa stop that's creepy!" She yelled out, feeling stares that seemed to come from different directions at once.

But that was just Elsa's way of throwing her off.

Anna picked up her pace, "Quit it!" She ran yet the stares didn't seem to fade away. "Gosh Elsa stop!" Anna was panicking by then, trying to get to the staircases as fast as she could. She whimpered as the air became chilly, doing her best to keep on her feet.

Once at the stairs, Anna nearly tripped as she made her way up, escaping Elsa's field of vision.

Or did she?

"Oh hello Anna. How nice of you to join me."

Anna froze on the spot, even stopping her breathing the moment she had finally made it to the top. There Elsa was, causally leaning against the wall and staring at her with a grin like she had waited for her this whole time.

Always. Always. _Always_. The moment Anna would think she was safe and scot-free. BAM. Elsa was right there.

Giving a sigh Anna held out her arms, "Just hit me." She allowed a freebie.

"Gladly." Elsa swung a pillow without much effort.

"NOPE!" Anna yelled out, dodging and smacking Elsa in the face with one of her own pillows. "REJECTED!" She cackled. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Anna danced away, even jumping into the air and clapping her feet together with glee as she escaped. "Ha!"

Elsa laughed to herself seeing her make her exit.

* * *

Elsa was running again.

Only this time, she was moving _towards_ her target.

Anna was at the other end of the hallway, throwing the pillows she had as hard as she could, trying to land a hit.

When it came to battles and the hero classes like a game… Anna would be the warrior and the archer. While Elsa on the other hand would be the thief and the mage. But unfortunately under the rules of the pillow fight, Elsa was unable to use her mage side. Not that it really mattered since their only usable weapons were pillows.

Elsa jumped and ducked under flying pillows, swiftly dodging all of them in her path as she held onto a single pillow which was all she really needed at the moment.

Then there came a moment where she was just about to be hit by a pillow bullet, luckily saving herself by swinging her only weapon forward and blocking. Though both pillows ended up exploding leaving Elsa vulnerable. Elsa stopped in her tracks with a sigh.

Anna stopped firing with a smile, "Well, well, well Elsa. Looks like I'm going to get another point! –Oh by the way I –uh- forgot the scores a bit." She nervously laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Seventy two to Seventy one."

"Who has seventy one?"

"I do."

Anna jumped with joy, "Heck yeah I'm winning!"

Elsa smirked, "Not for long!" She continued running.

Anna gasped, frantically reaching for another pillow and throwing it with all her might towards Elsa whose speed aided well.

Elsa jumped like Anna had expected. But this time… she reached and caught the pillow midair and swung it down to Anna below. It exploded into feathers as usual when colliding with Anna's head.

"Foul! FOUL! I call foul!" Anna yelled out as the feathers covered her, "You can't touch a pillow before it becomes inactive! You're out!" She made a loud buzzing noise, forming an 'X' with her arms.

"This isn't dodgeball…" Elsa reached for another of Anna's pillows on the side while Anna was distracted, lightly swinging it and hitting Anna in the face earning her another point. "Look who's winning now."

Anna groaned, regretting not seeing Elsa take another pillow. "Darn it."

Elsa triumphantly smiled, turning with her heel and walking away.

Though Anna had tricks up her sleeves, revealing two more pillows from their hiding places. She slashed with one of the pillows, Elsa ending up turning the exact time for Anna to land a hit. The feathers burst out everywhere like they usually did.

Elsa's nose twitched as feathers falling tickled her nose. "ACHOO!" She sneezed.

"Wait NO-!" Anna's eyes widened in surprise as the wave of snow covered her and the area.

Elsa sniffled, lightly rubbing her nose in irritation as she took the other pillow from Anna's hand and smacked her with it. "Gosh feathers can be annoying…" She walked away, not minding the miniature snow area she had created indoors as she left.

* * *

Anna hid under her pile of pillows, wincing with each explosion of an enemy pillow explode into feathers.

This wasn't even a pillow fight anymore. It was a pillow _war_.

"Hour five…" She made a mental journal. "Elsa has still not forfeited. Which is ridiculous since she's going _down_! She should really just give up now! I mean-"

"I can hear you. And I'm all the way over here…"

"Hour five, minute one. Elsa is apparently eavesdropping on my journal. –Mind your own business!-" Anna yelled out, and then returned back to her 'secret' voice. "Scores are… Me with a hundred eighty nine. Elsa with also a hundred eighty ni-"

A sudden pillow exploded in her face.

"A hundred _ninety_. Elsa with a hundred _ninety_. –Okay… I seem to be running low on ammo." Anna was throwing pillows as she spoke. "Elsa has already taken over all of the downstairs and the majority of the upstairs. Man, no wonder she's a queen."

"I can still hear you!"

"Queens don't eavesdrop Elsa!" Anna retorted. "Anyway… My territory seems to be… I don't even know. Just don't get hit with a pillow is all I need to know around now." She counted how many pillows she had on her, getting to around ten having strapped them around her body like armor. "Okay… Ten pillows… That's ten chances to hit Elsa and win back my points. Oh. Wait. I've remembered. I could steal ammo from Fort Elsa as well. Okay. Good plan."

Anna made a dash towards Elsa and the mass of pillows Elsa had somehow acquired.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Anna ran down the stairs, stumbling on her feet and tripping a couple of times as she held the back of her head in defense. Pillows were aimed for her, firing past and nearly hitting multiple times. Giving a mocking laugh once reaching the bottom floor supposedly away from Elsa's firing range, Anna cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled up, "You throw like a girl!"

A mattress came flinging down the spiral stairs. "Good!"

"AHHH!" Anna screamed, jumping out of the way. "ELSA THAT'S A FREAKING MATTRESS!"

"GIANT PILLOW!" Was Elsa's answer.

"Question Elsa! Did you happen to drink any coffee today?!"

"You've gotta start the day with a cup of coffee!"

"Question Elsa! Did you really only drink one cup?"

"I… I don't even know." Elsa giggled. "Oops."

Anna slapped her own forehead knowing that that meant Elsa had drunk more than one cup of coffee. She estimated Elsa had at least drunk seven mugs. Most likely without even knowing. "WOAH!" Anna ducked as another pillow came zooming past.

Elsa came waltzing down the stairs with a grin, her pillow ammo tumbling down the steps too.

Anna held up her hands in defense, "Woah woah woah! Okay. Easy Elsa. I am clearly outmatched now. Can we call pauses?" She tried weakly with a hopeful smile.

Elsa smiled back, "Nope. There's no fun in that remember?" She simply said, referring back to earlier in the day when Anna had declined her request to pause.

Anna ran.

* * *

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

The two took deep breaths, clinging onto their last pillow each. All of the pillows in the castle had already been used.

Anna caught her breath, giving Elsa a challenging stare from across the hall. "So… What's the score again?"

Elsa caught her breath as well, "It's a tie. I kind of forgot the number but I know it's a tie…"

"Alright…" Anna held onto her pillow. "One pillow each. It's a tie. Sudden death match."

"So it seems…"

They silenced. Staring at each other dead in the eyes, daring the other to make a move first. One would fake attack and the other would flinch in defense. This went on for a while.

Until finally, "RAAAH!" Elsa and Anna sprinted down the hall towards each other, blindly swinging their pillows around getting ready to actually attack.

"RAAH!"

"RAAH!"

"RAAH!"

* * *

A tie.

Elsa and Anna stared blankly up at the ceiling, lying flat on their backs on the floor now covered in feathers.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied.

"We used all the pillows right?"

"Yep."

"And they all have feathers right?"

"Way too much."

"Shouldn't the halls be completely covered with feathers by now? Where did they all go?"

They both sat up with confusion, staring down the hallways that should have been covered in pillow feathers from their hours of fighting. The only feathers to be seen were the new ones from the last two pillows they had used. The rest of the place was spotless.

Elsa lightly scratched her head, "Er… I don't really know…"

They were answered when a mob of castle staff rushed up to them, taking away the empty un-stuffed pillows from their hands and began refilling them back up with the feathers. The mob carried the two away from the feathers much to their confusion on what was even happening. Once all the feathers were picked up, the group scattered away.

Anna pondered in thought, "I think they've followed us around and cleaned everything up."

"That explains how the feathers and pillows disappeared." Elsa noted.

"…Let's throw them a thank you party."

"Alright."

* * *

**Wait what the heck. How did wanting to write a 'short, pillow-fighting chapter' turn into _this_?! Oh well. I like it. I think I'm messing with everyone to much. If I read 'pillow fight' as a theme and the characters happen to be Elsa and Anna, I would immediately assume cute giggles and cuddles with little whacks in the head with a pillow. **

**But instead we get a mattress flying down staircases and Elsa claiming it to be a giant pillow.**

* * *

**I can't even thank you guys enough. You already know how much I love you guys right? Well, I love you a lot.**

**Yodeling Prospector: Yeah if this became a show/inspired a show my life would seriously be complete!  
**

**Babi Baker:**** No worries! Your English is great! And thank you. I still have hope and I'm so glad to hear of you and your brother rebuilding your relationship!**

**BiggerOil****: Omg yes! Not too many people got that Kristoff joins joke! Or at least I think barely anyone else did. Thank you!**

**Haha I like all of your reactions to the previous chapter. It varies from 'Mothers mean well. Gerda's only trying to teach them.' to 'No! Back Gerda! Fun is better!'. I'm not sure which side I'm on. Probably the second.**

* * *

**The petition is now in my profile page. Easier access than typing it all out. Thank you Guest for reminding me that I could do that!**


	32. Matchmaker Anna

**Oi curse my slow updates. Despite not updating, I'm still mad addicted to Frozen. But I haven't seen the movie in almost three months *cries*.**

**Anyway! Sorry about the wait! Just to get this out there but there's probably going to be another long wait. Maybe not as long. But I will be using the time to fix up all of the previous chapters/rewriting certain parts in some of them. Hopefully it won't take too long and I can get back to updating new chapters.**

**Guess what the theme is this time guys! Surprise from me since I didn't plan on writing it at all but... *drumroll* Elsa... with. a. CRUSH. BA BUM BUM! I really don't know for sure who asked for this specifically so... I'll just put all of you guys in the 'Elsa love' category. That would be, LilyGHall, UnnamedArchivist, alex122, Dendrite, Tare-chan, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa,  Rarity01, Requestee, and love elsa! And another request of Anna being matchmaker by fire wolf008! -Takes a bow-**

**If there are more of you who asked and/or had a different request in here but weren't mentioned, you can say so!**

**-This is a rather quick and fast-paced chapter now that I think about it.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Matchmaker Anna"~**

* * *

A grumble of her breath. The snap of the tip of an icicle being bitten off.

Anna held the broken icicle up to her eye, mimicking what Olaf had done before to see farther like it was a telescope. She shuffled in her position, minding not to move too much or her hiding place could be exposed. Anna was mumbling unintelligible words, her eyebrows crossed down forming a death glare.

There was a party going on. An outside party in winter. Well it wasn't exactly a _party_ party. Normal commoners weren't allowed entry to this one. It was more of a royal ball. And Anna had decided that she wanted Kristoff (as her guest) to come along so he could mingle with others. He disagreed. But she persisted. And now she regretted her decision.

Anna watched from within a brilliant green, lightly frosted bush, hiding as much evidence as she could that she was even there. Kristoff was a couple of feet away from her, surrounded by a couple of… _women_. Who were looking at him in a way that made Anna want to punch somebody in the face.

It wasn't fair! They were pretty, had nice fluffy dresses, _and_ they weren't crawled inside a probably dirty bush stalking someone. Anna didn't seem to notice Kristoff's nervous look as he spoke to the women, already assuming he wanted to be with them when he didn't immediately walk away. "Can't you people see he's taken?!" She gave a harsh whisper. "Oh. Wait they can't. But they should leave anyway! I mean who even-"

"Whatcha doing?"

"AH!" Anna swung the icicle in her hand out of reflexes to the person directly beside, planning to knock the person out for sneaking up on her. She gasped noticing a second too late that it was-

The icicle froze in place before making contact. Elsa blinked.

Anna let her breath go, quite glad Elsa had stopped her in time by using her powers. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of hitting Elsa in the face for a while.

"Whatcha doing?" Elsa repeated, pretending she wasn't just about to lose an eye. She was seated down on the dirt floor beside her, hidden in the bush as well.

"N-Nothing." Anna quickly defended. "And sorry for almost stabbing you in the face…"

Elsa shrugged, peering out the bush in the direction Anna was looking to see what was going on. "Ooooh." She understood seeing Kristoff and the women. "You're being a stalker."

"Am not!" Anna growled. "And wait a second! Why are you here anyway? _How_ are you here? You're like the main person that this party. Are you even allowed to be hiding?"

Elsa tapped her chin, "Well… I found you hiding here so I wanted to see what was wrong. -Nobody seemed to notice me disappea-"

"Where has Queen Elsa disappeared off to?" A distant voice asked with slight confusion.

Elsa gave a nervous grin, "Spoke too soon. –You're just as important a person as I am. –And… No I probably shouldn't be hiding. Your turn. What are you doing?"

Anna took a deep breath knowing Elsa was going to find out anyway. "Just… being kind of mad at both Kristoff and those other girls…" She glumly sighed. "I mean… Kristoff's my guy and seeing him socializing with those kind of girls makes me feel…"

"Jealous?" Elsa finished for her.

Anna didn't want to admit it but she knew Elsa's words rang true.

So Elsa continued, "Well, why don't you stop hiding and actually _talk_ to him about it?"

Anna gave a loud groan, "Because it doesn't work like that!" She put the icicle back up to her eye and continued spying without another word.

Elsa sighed with a shake of her head, watching Kristoff and the girls for a bit too. She didn't like Anna being so troubled or anything other than happy, so she decided to lend a hand. With a soft smile Elsa quietly announced, "Let's just say… a slight breeze came."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Wha? Slight breeze what? What slight breeze?"

Elsa swirled a finger with her smile.

There were suddenly loud shrieks.

Anna snapped her head towards the other girls seeming to be the cause of the unpleasant noise, seeing them pinning down their dresses which had flown up a bit from a slight breeze.

Slight breeze.

Slight breeze.

"Elsa…?" Anna began to grin.

Elsa wasn't even watching anymore. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her snickering mouth. She accidentally let a giggle loose. Just a small giggle.

Anna began to laugh seeing Elsa trying to hold in her laughter. "You are so immature!"

That was enough to send Elsa bubbling with laughter.

Anna laughed with her.

They laughed and laughed and laughed. Then slowly calmed down.

Elsa caught the relived look in Kristoff's face as he didn't need to speak to the uncomfortably other women anymore and he caught the two laughing in the plant. She held out a thumbs-up and he held one up back. "My work here is done." Elsa stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Are you going back to everybody else?" Anna asked her.

Elsa nodded, "Oh and do me a favor and give those women a present each. Don't say why if they ask. I'm just starting to feel bad."

Anna gave a salute, "You can count on me! And thanks!"

* * *

Time had flown by, the party still not coming to an end for another couple of hours.

Anna had been back to her usual perky self after Elsa had helped with her little dilemma, not having anything against the newer women and a couple of guys who approached Kristoff, seeing that they all were just being friendly. Of course, that technically meant she was alone. Elsa speaking to some people yet also seeming to keep her distance and Kristoff in a little chat group seeming to be a little awkward in what to say or do.

But it was fine since she wasn't _exactly_ alone, people came up and held conversations with her too and sometimes she'd join in on group conversations. It was fun. She'd maybe tell some jokes or funny stories and would end up getting the entire group to laugh. Or maybe it was because she'd be laughing at her own joke before she even finished which amused other people.

But now Anna wanted a little break from all the socializing, in the mood to pay Elsa back for helping her earlier. She watched Elsa from the distance, trying to think of what Elsa would need help with. Interesting enough… Elsa's attention seemed to be elsewhere. In a certain direction.

Anna followed her eyes towards the snack table, finding a quite handsome prince talking to others with a smile while eating the chocolate pieces lay around in plates. From what information Anna knew about him, he was older than Elsa. She had spoken to him before too and he seemed nice enough. Skeptical about him at first since his niceness could be a façade, Anna decided not to worry about it since he seemed to have interested _Elsa_. The one who's cautious about everybody.

Wait a second…

_Why_ does that guy interest Elsa anyway?

Anna couldn't hold back a grin as she walked her way over to Elsa's direction. Elsa didn't notice her approach. "So Elsa." Anna slung an arm around her shoulder.

"AH!" Elsa jumped, calming down seeing it was Anna. "Oh gosh Anna don't sneak up on me like that."

"Could say the same to you. You could have lost an eye." Anna reminded.

"But I didn't." Elsa answered, slowly looking back over to the snack table as she relaxed.

Anna giggled, "Soooo Elsa. See anybody… Interesting?"

"Define 'Interesting'."

"Oh I don't know… Like… catching your attention maybe?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa looked back at her, "You mean like you hiding in a bush stalking people?"

Anna gave a loud groan at Elsa bringing that up, "Gosh Elsa just let it go already!"

"Let it go." Elsa sung.

Anna shook her head. "Are you sure there's nobody?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't really understand what you're asking. Attention? Well that girl has a pretty flower in her hair. That guy has a stain on his shoe. That other guy has a nice hat. That girl has- wha. What are you doing?"

Anna was pushing Elsa across the floor towards the snack table and the prince, jumping to the conclusion that Elsa was just trying to hide the fact that she liked someone. Maybe Elsa just needed a little push. Literally! Anna gave her one last strong shove forward with a smile.

"Woah!" Elsa tripped forward.

Anna gave a gasp and her smile disappeared realizing she may have put maybe _too_ much force in her push, Elsa stumbling right into the guy. Awkward.

He caught her though, "Your Majesty." The prince greeted politely.

Elsa gave an awkwardly shy nod before hastily getting out of his arms and turning around to give Anna a glare, "Anna what the heck was that for?!"

Anna winced with a nervous smile, "I didn't mean to I swear!" She noticed the light tint of pink in Elsa face. Embarrassment? Flustered? Did she actually like the guy? Or was it just completely awkward to trip onto somebody? "Anyway. Elsa this is Prince –insert name here-. Prince –insert name here- this is Queen Elsa. Okay? Okay. Cool. Have fun." Anna completed the introduction and walked away.

Elsa was still glaring at her as Anna slowly backed away.

So Anna came back, "This is where you turn back to him and start talking." She took Elsa's shoulders and spun her around to face the guy. Anna slowly walked away again, keeping an eye on the two as she disappeared into the crowd. Only she went back to hiding nearby, eavesdropping and watching.

* * *

The conversation started off awkward at first. Elsa apologizing for falling onto him and him saying not to worry about it. Then Elsa apologized for Anna's odd behavior which he also easily shrugged off with a smile. Then they stopped talking.

Elsa planned to leave elsewhere but that would be rude since she had only talked to him for few mere seconds. So he started the small talk. It was going great at first, him managing to get Elsa to smile every so often.

Then they started talking about _business_. Anna gave a groan from her hiding spot hearing the conversation take the boring turn. After that, the two decided to part ways and talk to other people, bidding farewells and leaving.

Anna jumped out of her hiding place and tailed after Elsa. "Elsa wait!"

Elsa didn't wait though, "I'm still mad at you." She picked up her pace.

Anna ran to catch up, "That's fine for now but anyway! So?"

"So?"

"How is he?"

"Intelligent. Also quite charming."

"Interesting."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care? You can go talk to him yourself if you want."

Anna shook her head with a smile, "No no. Just asking." She grinned. "Somebody has a crush...!" Anna said in a teasingly sing-song voice.

Elsa stopped walking. She looked as if to be thinking about it, Anna able to see a bit of confusion in her eyes. "I… don't think that has to do with anything but… Yes?"

Anna gave a dramatic gasp, not actually expecting Elsa to give a straightforward answer, "You're serious?!"

Elsa nodded.

"No way!"

"Is… that really that surprising?"

"Yes! Don't you worry Elsa! Your sister Anna here will help you whenever you're in need! You can ask me for advice, what to do –Gosh I'm so proud of you! Of course I'd still be as proud if you decided not to have one! But I am supportive of you one hundred percent whatever you decide!"

"Thank you?" Elsa gave Anna's behavior a shrug, not even bothering to ask why Anna was so happy. "Well… If that's all you need I'll be going now."

"Oh no you're not!" Anna took her arm, "This is a job for! Matchmaking Anna!"

"What."

"Onwards citizen in need!" Anna began dragging Elsa with her back towards the prince. The prince greeted the both of them again when they arrived. "Here." She handed Elsa over, "She wants to dance with you."

Elsa gasped, "Wait wait wait what?! Anna you know I don't dance!"

Anna gasped back, "I thought you were joking." She whispered.

"And on a more important note… I still don't like to be touched. I'm not used to human contact yet…" Elsa admitted.

Anna patted the prince on the shoulder, "Sorry bud. But you heard the queen."

He looked confused but gave a smile anyway, "It is fine. I wouldn't want to make Queen Elsa uncomfortable anyway. Also… I have already been asked for a dance by others. I apologize." The prince gave a bow.

Anna's jaw dropped as he walked away, "Did you hear that Elsa?! He has someone to dance with already!"

"I don't really care…" Elsa had a bored face on.

"Nonsense! I know you're boiling with anger! Denial Elsa! Denial!" Anna dragged her again.

"Anna if I was boiling with anger I'm pretty sure everyone would freeze to death."

Anna gasped, nearly bursting into tears, "So that's it… You're keeping your emotions in…"

Elsa blinked, "Um…-"

Anna sniffed as tears formed in her eyes, "Don't you worry Elsa! You don't have to hide your emotions anymore! Don't conceal! Feel! Let them know! You can't hold it back anymore! Turn away and slam the door! You don't have to care what they're going to say! Let the storm-!"

"Are you reciting lyrics to my song…?"

"Psh. What?" Anna nervously giggled and looked to the left. "Anyway you get what I mean. Now tell me honestly… Are you jealous?"

Elsa had the most dead serious face on. She took a deep breath and- "No."

Anna shook her head, "The denial is strong with this one… But you don't have to worry! I'm here to help, my awkward sister Elsa!"

* * *

"Anna why the heck are we watching him dance with that woman?"

"Because! We have to figure out a way to destroy our enemy! –Icicle me."

Elsa crafted an icicle and placed it in Anna's open hand.

Anna bit the tip off like before and put it in front of her eye as she watched the dance. "Let's see… That's strange…"

"What? What is it?"

"Why would he want to dance with her? You're like _leagues _better than her!"

"Anna what the heck? He can choose whoever he wants to dance with you know…"

"Yeah but it'd be way cooler to dance with the Snow Queen."

"Is that a pun?"

"Yes." Anna continued watching.

Elsa gave a sigh, "Anna I don't even dance. Other people had already asked me to dance earlier but I refused."

Anna brightened with idea, "That's it! We'll make him as jealous as you are!"

"That's a horrible idea. And what are you even talking about?!"

Anna rubbed her own chin in thought, "Yeah you're right that is a horrible idea… What if he thinks you're already taken and gives up on you? Ouch. Then onto plan B!" She took Elsa's arm again and yanked her out of the hiding place as she dashed away.

* * *

Once the dance was over Anna immediately (with Elsa in one hand) ran over to the prince. "Hello again!" She greeted. "I know this may be a bit random but can you come with us for a second?"

The prince looked over at Elsa who gave him a shrug, "Alright." He agreed, following after them as Anna excitedly led the way.

"Um… Anna where are we going?" Elsa noticed they were making their way back to the castle not too far off. "Why are we going back to the castle? What's going on?" She secretly whispered a, "And why is he coming along?"

Anna smiled, "I just need help with something. Don't worry about it."

Elsa let a breath go seeing it was useless getting an actual answer.

The three of them entered the castle, Anna leading them towards a door, "I need help reaching something because I'm short." Opening the door, Anna revealed it to be a closet.

The prince nodded, "Ah. I see. I would be honored to help with such a task."

Anna pointed to a top shelf, "It's that box all the way up there." She smiled.

He smiled back and entered the closet to retrieve the box.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "So what was the point in me coming alon- WHA?! HEY!"

Anna pushed her into the closet too, locking the two in from the outside. "You'll thank me later!"

"ANNA!" Elsa tried opening the door.

The prince stopped trying to retrieve the box, seeing what was the main reason Princess Anna needed him. Though he didn't quite fully understand why she'd want to lock him in with her sister. "This is awkward." He spoke softly.

Elsa was trying to calm down, an enraged glare in her eyes as she tried to find an escape. "Anna let us out!" She yelled out. "I am so sorry about this." Elsa calmed down enough to apologize to the prince but reverted back to her anger state.

Anna's footsteps could be heard disappearing. "Bye!" She said in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

"ANNA!" Elsa held her head, clenching her teeth together in irritation while also trying not to accidentally let her powers go and freeze the poor dude. "Sorry about this but may you look away for a second?" She was kind of hyperventilating but not really.

He nodded, turning his back and closing his eyes.

There was a sharp crinkling noise and then the sudden bang of the door hitting the wall. "ANNA!" Elsa dashed out after the mischievous younger sister.

When he opened his eyes and turned back around, there was ice everywhere. Specifically on the door in a way that it'd be easy to break it open. And that's just what happened. With a scratch of his head, he exited the castle too back to the party.

* * *

"ANNAAA!" Elsa found her.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed, not understanding how Elsa had escaped so fast. "So how did it go?" She casually asked. "Did you kiss yet?"

Elsa's eye twitched, "What?! What the heck are you talking about?!

"Y'know. A kiss. When you put your lips together and-"

"I know what a kiss is! Why are you talking about kissing?!"

Anna sighed like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because you like him!"

Elsa slowly calmed down this time, "I get the feeling we're both misunderstanding something…"

Anna smiled, "Well earlier before I introduced you two, I caught you just staring at him lost in your own little world. So I thought, 'How cute'."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "When was that?" She asked in confusion.

"Um… When he was by the snack table talking to some people and-"

"Oh you mean the chocolate."

"What."

"The chocolate. It was in his hand. I haven't eaten any all day and it looked tempting but I kept telling myself no because I had a feeling I would accidentally eat them all before anyone else could."

The information slowly seeped into Anna's brain. "B-But… You said yourself that you had a crush… Didn't you mean-?"

Elsa slightly brightened in mood, "Oh! You mean this?" She took out an orange can with the label 'Crush' on it.

Anna deadpanned. "I… I feel so stupid now… Changing topics for a bit…" She snatched the can out of Elsa's hand, "WOAH! ELSA WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?! IT'S NOT EVEN INVENTED YET!" Her eyes enlarged and sparkled at the sight.

Elsa proudly smiled, "I know! It's limited edition for our time period!"

"I'll buy it from you!"

"No way! Go get your own!" Elsa snatched it back.

"Woah!" Anna marveled at the can now in Elsa's hand, "Just think! In like a hundred years or more or something everybody is going to have one of those that yours would be pretty much worthless and common!"

"I know right?!"

They laughed.

Anna went back to the serious topic, "So… you don't have crush?"

Elsa processed what Anna was trying to ask her. She gasped realizing that Anna was asking about a _different _kind of crush, having been thinking about the soda crush the whole time. "Wh-Wha? Of course not. I find it a bit difficult to be interested in someone in _that_ way. -But I have crush soda!"

"But you said he was intelligent and charming."

"Yes. And I meant it. It's more like a compliment."

"So… I just locked you in a closet with a guy you're not even interested in…"

"Basically."

"Sorry. For literally everything today. I thought I was helping but I just made everything awkward for you." Anna sadly bowed her head down in shame.

Elsa didn't hesitate to nod in agreement, "Yep pretty much."

"Well jeez Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and patted her head, "It's alright. Just don't do that again."

Anna giggled, "No promises!"

* * *

**HAHAHA! I just went there! BA BAM. Crush soda. Elsa don't need no romance! *Dances away before somebody tries to kill me***

**I have to wonder how many of you skipped this chapter with an 'Ugh' *eyeroll* 'An Elsa romance chapter...' Because I'm pretty sure I would have if I didn't know how it ended. Heh.**

* * *

**Thank you all of you again! It seriously means a lot that you take time to read my story! And I still find it weird how this fic has attracted so much attention. But it's great!**

**gelgela29****: Yeah there's Frozen hate everywhere and its a big bummer. I avoid looking in comment sections on Big Hero 6 trailers because I know what's going to be there. But I'm so excited to see BH6 anyway! -Nah I haven't forgotten Oaken and the trolls! I'm still figuring ways to add them in this fic!**

**Yodeling Prospector:**** If feather pillows actually explode I'd be having a pillow fight every day haha! It's not like Elsa and Anna destroy the castle everyday. I think. But maybe there are perks in being their servants? Yes. You get to be around the best people in the world!**

**Hannahbelle****: I agree that I break out of character and get carried away a lot of times for the humor heh. But I disagree that if Elsa was always _in_ character, she wouldn't be childish. The point of my fic is to show other Frozen writers that Elsa is not some serious bum head. She is a stinker!**

* * *

**The petition is still in my profile if you're interested!**


	33. What?

**I'm baaack~kind of... [On a side note... For those of you who skipped the last chapter because you believed it was about romance... it's actually not heh. ~Spoiler~]**

**The thing is I've been kinda in some hesitance in updating this all in fear of being a disappointment. And rereading my entire fic, I realized that I could do way better without a couple of the previous bad chapters to weigh me down. And I admit my outrageously breaking out of character before is seriously cringe-worthy along with a couple of my 'headcanons' that make no sense as to where they even came from and why they were even created.**

**So, I've been thinking about stopping 'Childish' to start from scratch on another similar fic with kinda the same concept (one-shots and request). That, or you guys can bear with me and convince me that a few of the older chapters aren't as bad as I make them out to be...**

* * *

**Okay! Onto about the actual chapter... I still like to write about what I'm currently dealing with and that being the subject of 'school'. I'm not sure if this was requested but this is also a tribute to Anna after still seeing a lot of things about 'how dumb she is' when clearly she's not. I think Anna is pretty smart.**

**And~ I probably went all '****Sesame Street' on you guys because there may be some education in here... heheh... But, know for a fact that I am not that smart and some of the information may be false...? I mean, I hope none of it is false but I'm doubting myself. But yes. Education. Humor may be limited. Cuteness may be limited. But what do I know? We all have different expectations of funny and cute. And right now I would think that this chapter may come off as boring to a lot of you but... I kinda like it personally.**

**Anyway so the actual theme is: Anna's tutors teach false info. Apparently. (Also reminder that this took place a few hundred years ago)**

**Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "What?"~ **

* * *

"Ehh… Yup! I get it! I totally get it! That's _way _easy! I know how to do this for sure! You're such an awesome help! Thanks!" Anna gave a large smile, holding up her books in her arms as she spoke to her tutor.

Her tutor nodded with a pleased and relieved smile, closing the door of the library to pack up for the day.

Anna continued smiling as she walked away, making sure the door actually closed before dropping her facade into her sincere confusion, "Divide the what of the _what_?" She muttered and walked. Anna gave an eyeroll and a sigh, feeling stupid for not understanding the lesson for the day. Headed back to her room, Anna stared down at the stack of books in her arms, giving another sigh seeing how much homework she had.

With a groan, she didn't even make it half way before dropping her books to lay on the floor in agony. Not because the books were heavy because they weren't (to her anyway), but because she had given up on everything. For the moment.

A book opened and pages turned.

Anna looked up in confusion finding Elsa knelt down beside her pile of books with one of them on her lap. "Hi."

"Hi." More pages turned.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I heard you from inside my room."

Anna looked to the right just noticing she had dropped everything and gave up right next to Elsa's snowflake door. "Oh. Uh. Oops?" She nervously laughed.

Elsa closed the book and set it back onto the pile, standing up and walking back into her room.

Anna scrambled to gather up all her books and follow after. "Where're you going?" She asked.

Elsa plopped down onto her chair and continued what she was doing before Anna had interrupted her. "To do my work." She dipped her pen into the ink bottle and continued writing. There was a pause of her pen and then she went on.

Anna stood there having a strange feeling that Elsa wanted her to ask something but shrugged it off. "Uh…" She looked around. "Oh! Hey! We haven't talked since breakfast! Can I stay here and do my homework here? It's gonna be so fun! I mean, not the homework of course… but- the- hanging out and… stuff."

Elsa nodded.

Almost too giddily, Anna ran over to Elsa's bed and threw all of the books down onto it. Next she jumped on too and flopped down stomach first, opening her first book to get started. "Okay! Let's see here…" Anna turned a few pages in and started reading what she had to do.

It was weird. She didn't usually begin homework right after class but a sudden motivation wanted her to get started immediately.

Elsa continued writing.

Anna stopped after a couple of minutes, not planning for them to be so quiet and was wanting it to be more of a talk-while-work thing. But she didn't say anything, still trying to figure out the math that her tutor was trying to teach her earlier. She scratched her head with the butt of her pencil, feeling even more stupid since what she was supposed to do was review from years before. Well, it wasn't like she got it _then_ either.

Anna looked over to Elsa's direction, "Hey Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"You know how like… those… uh… other families with siblings are like… the youngest goes to get help with a problem they have and… their parents are busy so they go to the older sibling for help right?"

"Yes?" Elsa's pen had stopped moving a while ago and Elsa was just staring at her paper.

Anna awkwardly continued scratching her head, "Well um… You're smart right Elsa?"

"I guess? You are too though."

"Uh… Sure… But I think… um… heh. This is awkward… uh… -Can you help me I don't understand this!" Anna blurted it out fast, expecting Elsa to immediately reply with 'No. That's your homework so do it yoursel-

"Yes!" Elsa shot up from her seat, surprising Anna and causing her to jump. "Uh…" She cleared her throat, smoothing out her dress and reverting back to her 'cool demeanor' personality, "I mean… If you _insist_." But she broke out of it immediately and ran over, flopping down onto her bed too with an excited smile.

Anna just blankly stared at her before completely bursting into laughter.

"What?" Elsa stared back with confusion.

Anna just continued laughing, unable to stop as her laugh became inaudible.

Elsa gave an annoyed pout, "I'm not going to help you…"

"Wait!" Anna breathed out in between her laughs, "Wait I-I n-need help!"

"Yes you do."

"Hey!" Anna continued laughing.

Elsa gave a groan when Anna didn't finish, "Stop laughing I want to help!"

"I-I can't! M-My sto-omach hu-urts!"

"Then stop laughing. Or at least let me know what you're even laughing about."

Anna was practically crying in laughter. "Okay! Okay." She slowly calmed down. "Be-cause I didn't expect you to just suddenly jump out of your chair like that! And I had a feeling you were waiting for me to ask you something but I didn't know what it was until now!"

Elsa slid off the bed and walked back to her desk, plopping back down onto her chair and picking up her pen with the most serious face.

"Noooo!" Anna helplessly reached out. "Calculator come back!"

"Calculator isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep."

"What?"

"What?"

"Wh-? Okay. –Elsa come back! Don't be a booger!" Anna gave a loud groan.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I-You-Wha- Huh-? A stinker! That's what you are!"

"You're a stinker!"

"I need help on homework!"

"You're a homework!"

"Elsa stop!"

"You're a stop!"

"Auuuuugh!" Anna went back to her homework, trying to get over the fact that she once had Elsa's knowledge to help and had lost it too. She gave a cry of distress, still unable to get what she was supposed to know. "I don't understand anything…" Her face was buried into the soft mattress.

Elsa looked over from her desk, "Anna why didn't you ask your tutor before you left? That's what they're for in the first place." She was done teasing her for the moment, giving an amused smile.

Anna sighed, "I did. A lot of times. But I still can't seem to get it so I pretended I did because I can tell they're getting tired of repeating the same thing to me."

"They get paid to do that."

"Yeah but I don't like feeling dumb…" Anna felt the mattress bounce, looking up to find Elsa beside her looking through her open book. "It's this page." She pointed.

Elsa's eyes lit up and she grinned a little too brightly, "You're doing math!"

"I mean… I guess. But it's just a review and… stuff. And yeah. "

Elsa took Anna's homework notebook, going to a blank page and pushing it over, "Here. Show me what you can do first." She watched.

Anna uneasily took the pencil and began writing the problem down first. "I can't." She stopped after about a minute pause.

"Why not?"

"Because you're watching me."

"And?"

"You're smart. And you'll laugh if I do something wrong."

"Anna why on earth would I laugh at you… Listen up, you're just as smart. I just want to see what confuses you and once that confusions over you'll be doing these problems easy." Elsa looked away though, allowing Anna the comfort she needed.

Anna gave a sigh and began doing the problem. Once at the point where she couldn't figure out what to do next, she stopped. "Don't laugh okay?"

"I won't." Elsa was still looking away, patiently waiting as she kicked her legs up and down which hung over the bedside.

"Okay. You can look." Anna winced when Elsa turned over.

Elsa smiled as she saw what Anna did.

"I know. I know… Go ahead and shun me for being not smart." Anna continued wincing. "I don't know what I did wrong though…"

"Actually, I already knew what you were doing wrong before you did anything."

"Wow thanks Elsa…"

Elsa giggled, "No, not like that. Look, it's not _you_ that's doing it wrong. In fact, you're technically doing it right."

Anna stared with confusion, "Huh? But-"

"You're doing it how your tutors want you to do it. And… I'm not saying you shouldn't listen to them but… don't listen to them. You're doing your math the hard way. Confusing hard way." Elsa scribbled something down onto her paper.

Anna raised an eyebrow with a laugh, "Uh. No they said this was the simplest, easiest, short cut there is!"

"Well I call liar." Elsa pushed over what she wrote down, "Lucky for you," She gave a sly smile, "I loved math as a child. And still love it today."

Anna stared at whatever Elsa wrote, "What are… What are these?" She looked at the odd-looking math formulas Elsa had written down.

"Short cuts. My short cuts that I figured out. They tried to teach me the way you're learning but I had no idea what they were telling me so I learned it myself. And homework wise, I would pretend I did it their way but really I didn't." Elsa giggled. "You probably learn the way I do. I want you to use these short cuts instead."

Anna tried to figure out how to use them, "But they've spent so much time trying to teach me the other way… And they want me to use the other way and-"

"Well _I _want you to do it this way. I'll teach you how to do it. And after if you still want to do it the old way, I can teach you that too because I finally figured it out after years of looking at it."

Anna stared at the new formulas then to Elsa's grinning face. She grinned back, "Okay."

* * *

"No way! You're seriously a way better teacher! How did you- Whoa! I can't believe I completed my math homework _correctly_! Or. I hope it's correct since I don't know for sure –but- uh- I trust you. So it's completely right! –Yeah completely right! –Right?"

Elsa laughed, "Yeah it's right."

Anna rolled her shoulders, "Man it feels like I got so much weight off my shoulders now that I can understand what the heck I'm doing."

"Good. Now repeat after me."

"Okay."

"'I am not stupid'."

Anna paused, a small smile crept its way onto her lips. "I am not stupid." She nodded.

Elsa grinned, "'I never was stupid.'"

"I never was stupid."

"'Nobody's stupid.'"

"Nobody's stupid. –Except maybe Elsa." Anna giggled.

Elsa lightly hit her on the head with a book. "Well 'Stupid' over here just helped you with your homework!" She laughed. "Be grateful you little poop."

Anna gave her a hug, "I'm a grateful little poop."

"Glad we acknowledged that."

"Elsa is also a little poop. And together we are the little poop family."

"That's gross."

"You're gross."

Elsa rolled off the bed and went back to her desk, now deciding that she should probably finish her own work. "What do you have to do next?"

Anna hummed, opening up a different book, "Just study a bit because they're going to test me tomorrow." She read over her notes. "Uh… Elsa I've been wondering… How does a boat go around the world in a circle if the world is flat?"

Elsa would have spit something out if she were drinking something, "Who told you that?!"

Anna shrugged, "My tutors. The world is flat as they say. But I don't understand it and I tried reasoning with them but 'the world is flat and that's final'."

Elsa cursed under her breath, "What kind of tutors do you have…?" She was speaking more to herself. "Anyway," She referred back to Anna. "The world is _not_ flat. For goodness sakes Anna we even have a globe."

"I know! I know but they keep telling me that the globe is only round because it looks pretty when you connect the ends of a flat world together! I never believed them but if I say something or do something or write it down that the world is not flat, they mark it wrong! And trust me I cannot risk getting more wrong."

Elsa slapped her own forehead, "Honestly… It's the nineteenth century… You'd think they'd know it by now… -Okay. The world is round. Like the globe which is how a boat can go around. Well, land would probably get in the way but they can go around land if they wanted. But the point is the world is spherical. Not flat. And on your test tomorrow I want you to answer that it's round."

Anna looked unsure, "But I'll get it marked wro-"

Elsa was glaring, "If you get it marked wrong they'll be hearing from the queen. That's supposed to be something people know already and I don't appreciate that they're trying to teach you the wrong facts."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but she made a pause to think about it, "Oh yeah you're the queen I forgot." She stroked her chin in thought. "Okay I'll put it." Anna nodded with a grateful smile, scribbling over her false notes and putting what Elsa told her. "Um… Elsa…? You aren't going to fire them are you?"

"Depends on what other lies they've taught you."

"Uh… That oxygen is the only gas in the air?"

"They're fired."

"Wha. But then who's going to teach me now?"

Elsa sighed, finished with what she was doing, "I will. You will. Seriously Anna. Eighteen years and you're being forced to think that false information is true."

Anna snorted with a laugh, "Don't be ridiculous Elsa you don't have time to teach me."

"True. But sometimes I do like right now. Also I'll schedule you better tutors for when I'm not around to help out. And I also want you to teach yourself too. I can give you my own notebooks for you to read."

"How do you know I won't slack off?"

Elsa looked straight into her eyes, "Because I can tell you want to learn what's real. Heck, I can hear it in your voice that you question what your tutors have taught you because you're smart enough to tell that something doesn't seem quite right."

Anna had a wide, cute smile.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything and continued to smile at her, "What?"

Anna continued smiling.

"Stop your smile's contagious."

Smiles.

"Stop."

More smiles.

Elsa was smiling back by then, "Alright what?"

Anna grinned, "You have so much faith in me it hurts."

"Are you saying you're planning to slack off?"

"No no no no! I mean, uh, nobody's ever thought to me as smart as you're saying I am. You've even said that I'm as smart as you."

"Which is true."

Anna laughed, "And yeah… I really wish we talked to each other before because you're the kind of encouragement I needed…" She gave a sheepish smile.

Elsa opened her mouth in guilt.

"No don't say anything! I mean! –N-Not in the rude way! –But I don't want you to feel like it's all your fault!" Anna waved her hands around, getting her to stop. "I mean, I didn't mean to shut you up right now-! Or- or I guess I did- But not in the _bad _way because-! Uh-!" She hastily look down at her notes, "Oh look at that! We're in the eighteenth century because of 1800 and it's like eighteen!"

Elsa laughed out loud, "Actually… We're in the-"

Anna grinned, "Yeah I know we're actually in the nineteenth century but my notes are wrong because of my tutors. The nineteenth century is actually the 1800s to 1900s which is what we're in."

Elsa nodded, "See. You already knew that despite what people tell you." She smiled.

"Ehh…" Anna sweat-dropped, "Well… I was kinda confused on that really but just a while ago you said we were in the nineteenth century and I decided that was my answer."

"Oh. Well see I'm an amazing tutor."

"How modest of you."

They laughed.

* * *

It had been quiet for a while save for the shimmering of ice being magically used and the scraping of a pencil against a paper.

Anna was focused on her language class homework, trying to figure out how to write sentences correctly in another language while applying a bit of book knowledge from fun reading books she had read before. Elsa was right there free to ask since Elsa was pretty good at a ton of foreign languages, but Anna wanted to see what she could do first before asking.

Elsa was standing over on the floor in the middle of the room, practicing with her powers to see what else she could do with them while patiently waiting just in case Anna had a question. Little sculptures were littered around the floor by then.

Stuck, Anna looked over at Elsa who now seem to be absorbed and interested in creating what seemed to be a ball of snow for now in between her hands. She took a deep breath and- "AH!"

"AH!" Elsa screamed back, the ball of snow exploding as her concentration went elsewhere.

Anna nodded as snow rained down and covered her, proving her idea correct.

"My gosh Anna don't do that!" Elsa was trying to calm down seeing nothing was wrong. "You scared me! And I could have hurt you!"

"Sorry. I was wondering if you could make your snow explode."

"Well there you go. I can." Elsa held her head, slowing her breathing back to normal.

"Do you think it could be used as a weapon?"

"I don't want to find out."

"But like… what if there was a w-"

"Anna do your homework."

"Okay." Anna went back to her homework. "Elsa how do you say this sentence in Spanish?" She showed her the notebook.

Elsa smiled, "¿Qué? No hablo inglés."

Anna sighed, "¿Cómo se dice esto en español?" She continued showing her the notebook.

"Ah. I know that one."

"You liar you do speak English."

"Wow. Who would have guessed? Plot twist right? Mind. Blown. Pwoosh!"

"Don't sass me."

"Hvorfor ikke?"

"Uh… Norwegian right? Is there a reason we don't speak that instead?"

"Nei."

"Oh. Okay. –Anyway back to my homework…" Anna wrote down what she guessed was the answer.

Elsa picked up one of the note-taking notebooks Anna had, flipping through the pages and finding dozens of bored doodles everywhere mixed in with what Anna was supposed to be taking notes on. She sighed finding more false information.

Anna took the sigh another way, "Yeah I know I shouldn't doodle in class but I seriously have no idea why they barely stop me when I'm their only student. And yeah I can't draw either but who cares it helps pass the time."

Elsa closed the notebook and set it down, walking over to one of her drawers and pulling it open. She took out a similar looking notebook and brought it back, handing it over. "This is one of mines. There's more accurate information in here."

"Oh you weren't talking about the drawings. Oops." Anna excitedly took Elsa's notebook and flipped it open to see what was different. What she didn't expect was to also see dozens of doodles everywhere too. "You drew in class too?"

"Yup. Except they'd slap my hands with a ruler whenever I was caught." Elsa processed the information as the words left her mouth, giving a snort on accident as she laughed. "Get it? They hit me with a ruler. And I am a ruler…"

Anna was staring at her.

"…And they hit a ruler with a ruler. Which is kinda funny because a ruler was hit with a ruler and –okay never mind that sounded way funnier in my head…" Elsa cleared her throat, "Anyway yeah I was hit with a ruler."

"Ouch. But wait… Weren't you still trying to control your powers? Wouldn't hitting your hand be the worst thing to do?"

"Well yeah but… I guess I knew I deserved it because nothing too bad would happen. I think." Elsa pondered in thought. "You know I don't really remember… I think that explains why Papa taught me instead with what time he had… Oh. Oh yeah that's probably right." She giggled. "But then he got too busy and I taught myself after that."

"Uh…" Anna looked through the notebook. "Wouldn't that mean you took these notes when you were like… a kid? But these are advanced classes."

"I had to learn advanced classes early so I could get on with more necessary monarchy training." Elsa answered with a nod.

Anna winced, "That's crazy…! You're crazy. Hearing that makes me want to force you to sleep. You need to sleep. You need a break. My gosh Elsa." She flipped off all of the books from the bed without a care in the world and hopped off. "How did you juggle with all that?! Dealing with your powers. Learning super hard classes way before the right age._ And _having to learn how to rule an entire country with the pressure of keeping alive thousands of people at your very hands!"

Elsa thought about it, "I mean… If you put it that way I guess it's a lot."

"You _guess_?! Just saying it makes me exhausted! –Get on your bed! Go to sleep!"

"It's not like you had an easy life either… What with all the ignoring, loneliness, and desperation for some attention I think you've had it pretty rough."

"You don't know that. Compared to you, I think I got off at a pretty good spot. Sure I also had some tutoring on how to rule a country by our parents just in case, but it was like… _shoved_ at you. Everything!" Anna pushed Elsa onto the bed, "Stay! Go to sleep! You were even trying to _tutor _me and help me with my homework when you could have very well used that time for a break!"

"Anna I'm not _that_ tired right now…" Elsa shuffled to get back up.

"No. This is to help you catch up on all the sleep you've missed." Anna lay on top of her to keep her from moving. "Good night! Good night Elsa!" She pretended to fall asleep and snore.

Elsa blinked, still trying to get up with the weight of Anna purposely keeping her down. "Anna get off."

Anna fake snored even louder.

"Seriously-"

Another snore.

"Anna get off-"

Snore.

"Get-"

Snore.

With a sigh of defeat, Elsa lay there. "You know I could just use my powers to move you."

Hearing that Anna immediately clung onto her in a hug while still pretending to be asleep.

Technically the option to use her powers was still there but Elsa decided against it knowing the best way would be to play along. She closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight back?" Anna spoke.

"Goodnight back."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Anna pouted.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Okay but the thing is it's not actually night time."

"I can't win can I?"

"Nope. But go to sleep anyway."

Elsa sighed, keeping her eyes closed as Anna still continued to cling onto her. After about fifteen minutes while having stayed awake the whole time, she heard Anna begin to move. Finally. She thought to herself.

"Elsa I know you're not asleep."

Elsa opened an eye at Anna staring at her with annoyance, "Guilty. -Are you going to get off now?"

Anna shook her head, "Not until you fall asleep."

With another sigh her eye closed.

After about now thirty minutes Elsa reopened her eye to see if Anna had fallen asleep on accident but one of Anna's eyes opened to stare back. She closed it again, noticing she had become quite drowsy after the long wait. "When are you going to get off…?"

Instead of an actual reply Anna began softly singing. "Somewhere, over the rainbow… way up high…"

"You seriously aren't going to do this to me right now..."

"There's… a… land that I heard of, once in a lullaby…"

"Stop…"

"Somewhere, over the rainbow… skies are blue…! And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true." Anna stopped singing giving a small smile hearing the peaceful faint breathing nearby. She didn't plan to fall asleep too but that was an accident.

* * *

"You see, Princess, the world is flat. That's how it had been known for hundreds of years before someone had the bright idea to say it was round and nearly everyone believed them. Remember to know that for your quiz in a couple of minutes here."

"Actually, the world _is _round! Spherical. It's true. I learned it from someone who knows what's up." Anna nodded proudly giving a thumbs up.

Her tutor gave a long sigh, "Well then… I'd like to meet this _someone_-"

The door flung open, "Surprise…!" Elsa walked in with a smile.

* * *

**Yes. I literally just named a chapter "What"**

**-My favorite lullaby would have to be 'You Are My Sunshine" but that song can make me cry if applied correctly. I would have used it but it seemed like more of a song that Elsa would sing instead of Anna. Which hurts. Especially if you stop at "Please don't take my sunshine away"**

**-Nerdy Elsa being a nerd. Protective Anna being protective. Encouraging Elsa being encouraging. Sleepy sisters being sleepy. Best sisters being best sisters. The Little Poop Family.**

**-For those of you who don't speak Spanish (I'm not fluent in it and am basing my knowledge from my required classes I have taken so far) or Norwegian (Hopefully Google Translate didn't lie to me) The first thing in Spanish Elsa says is "What? I don't speak English." and Anna replies with "How do you say this in Spanish?" Then what Elsa hopefully says in Norwegian first is "Why not?" and then "No."**

* * *

**You're awesome. Yes. You. The person reading this. You're awesome and I love you.**

**Yodeling Prospector:**** Yeah I just felt like being a butt when I wrote that chapter haha! Iphones would be taking it too far I agree. The crush soda was a bit of a reference to Elsa knowing what fractals are in the movie.**

**Protoestrella1****: Whaaa?! A book?! I- I don't really know what to say about that... But. I'd probably die in happiness if something like that happened.**

* * *

**Petition~**


	34. I Fell

**Whaat? Whaaaaat? An update a bit less than a week?! Haha yup! Because I am totally not procrastinating on anything and have all the free time in the worl- *projects and homework shove me onto the floor* But remember the good old days when I'd update basically every day and I even had a complaint to stop updating so fast? Ha... Good times...**

**Onto the story! This has been requested by *drumroll!* Guest! Didn't expect this idea to happen so fast did ya? (Elsa invents snowboarding) Technically. I swear there's more of you guys who wanted a sport chapter as well. While you two were named in a previous chapter already, Rapunzel and DoubleConsciousness also have wanted something to do with sports. -Takes a bow- (Btw: I personally say snowboarding is a sport. But whether it's not is up to you)**

**I swear you guys if I missed you (you see your request) please tell me because I feel bad enough that I might have forgotten somebody. Or some people.**

**I do even plan for a Halloween chapter but I will not be giving any promises this time. Hopefully I'll get it done!**

* * *

**~Story Title: "I Fell"~**

* * *

"Ehhhh… Can you get me down? Haha… Ha…"

"How did you get up there in the first place…?"

"Well duh I climbed! –Whoa."

"I literally turned around for one second and now you're stuck on top of a tree like a cat."

"Hey. In my defense…! Uh. Okay I don't really have a valid reason but! I wanted to see how the scenery looks from somewhere up high!"

"We're on top of a mountain."

"Not the tallest mountain though! This is like a hill! –Oh! Hey Elsa I can see your palace from up here! –Whoa."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna high above clinging onto a bending branch. "See this is exactly why I didn't want you to come with me. You could get hurt." She uncrossed her arms, getting ready to safely bring Anna back down to ground level.

Anna laughed, "And what? Let you go alone? And I'm not hurt! Just… stuck in a tree. No big deal. I would jump myself but I'd probably land on a rock and break my leg. Trust me. It happens more often than it should." She clung onto the branch tighter hearing another crack of the branch about to break. "Any day now Elsa." Her pupils dilated hearing more cracking noises and feeling the branch just about to give in. "Elsa?!"

"Hang on!" Elsa lifted her arms up fast creating a large, soft pile of snow on the floor to break Anna's fall if she fell. She moved quick, hoping to keep the branch from snapping.

"Uh oh." Anna blinked, hearing the noise that they both didn't want to hear.

The branch snapped anyway.

"Whoaaaa!" Anna yelled as both she and the branch came tumbling down. "ELSA!"

Elsa gasped as Anna and the branch sort of landed on her new pile of snow. But instead of it being a catcher, it was instead a ramp. "ANNA!" She slapped her own forehead as Anna slid away before she could get her.

"ELSA-A-A!" Anna screamed, trying to maintain control as she sped down the snowy mountain side.

Elsa rushed to help, but stopped with curiosity seeing Anna kind of using the branch like a sled. Only instead she was _standing_ and the branch wasn't really able to be used like an actual sled either. Elsa watched as Anna fumbled around trying to keep balance, noticing that whichever way Anna bended, the branch would move the direction of. "Huh."

"ELSAAA! HELP HELP HELP!" Anna slid down the mountain, doing her best not to fall off of the branch. She was never good at balancing with something like skates so no way was she able to balance the branch like she hoped. If only it had a flatter surface. "WHOA!" Anna tripped backward, landing on her behind in a lump of snow as the branch continued its way down.

Elsa slid with her feet down towards where Anna was and helped her back up, but her eyes were still on the branch going to the bottom of the not-actually-that-large mountain. "Huh."

Anna pouted, dusting off all the snow from her body, "Y'know…" She began to smile, "That was actually pretty fun."

Elsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "It did look pretty fun." She smiled back.

* * *

The next day.

"Elsa? –Has anyone seen Elsa? She wasn't here for breakfast and- Oh no is she sick?! Wait. No. It's too cold for her to get sick. Hmm…" Anna looked inside Elsa's open door from outside the doorway, not feeling like she was allowed to enter unless Elsa was there first. She spotted a clutter of large blank papers and pencils on the floor almost seeming like they were unintentionally dropped.

Anna rubbed her chin in thought, going back to her own room to put on her winter cap. "Just kidding I know where she is!" She announced to the staff as she raced out of the castle and towards a small mountain nearby.

It was the same place they had been at the previous day. "Elsa?! Are you up there?!" Anna cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled to the top. She doubted that if Elsa _were_ up there she'd be able to hear her but it was worth a shot anyway. Anna waited, listening for maybe a yell back.

Instead a branch that seemed to have been cut came flinging down the side, stopping right next to her foot.

Anna picked it up, giving a shrug as she began her short journey with it in her arms.

After about thirty minutes while trudging through the snow, she made it. "Oh thank gosh you're actually here." Anna gave a sigh of relief seeing Elsa facing the opposite way while working on something with a pencil, not wanting to have walked up there for nothing. "Um. I think this is yours." She handed the branch over.

Elsa didn't speak, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She grabbed a measuring tape somewhere from a small desk she must have brought up with her, walking over to Anna and measuring a rectangle around Anna's feet.

"When did you get here Elsa? How long have you been here? Oh I should have brought you something to eat before I got here! You might have not eaten breakfast and you're probably starving now! I mean…" Anna continued talking, not paying much mind to whatever Elsa was doing.

Elsa looked at the measurements with a nod, going back to her desk to record it. She came back with a weird-looking helmet she had created, placing it onto Anna's head and strapping it tightly so it wouldn't fall off.

"…you might have woken up earlier to eat and I was probably sleeping and…" Anna subconsciously helped put the helmet on, even helping Elsa strap elbow, shoulder, and knee pads on too. "… Well anyway I was trying to find you and saw that you dropped some stuff so I decided…" She observed the soft-paddings that were basically held together by rope, concluding it must be to avoid some injury. "…that you were probably up at this mountain because you seemed interested in that branch thing and…"

Elsa led her over to the side, making her step onto this thin, rectangular platform of wood which was the exact size of the measurements that Elsa had taken earlier.

"…Its seriously such a long walk to get up here! If you weren't here I'd probably give up and let myself roll down until I reached the bottom!" Anna finished with a deep breath, giving a nod and putting her hands on her hips as she took a look at her surroundings. "So, what are you doing?"

Elsa finished tying Anna's boots onto the wooden board.

"Uh…" Anna patted the helmet on her head and felt the pads around her body. She noticed she was standing rather close to an area of the mountain that led down like a slide. "What's going on?"

Elsa looked her in the eye before giving her a push.

"Wait wait wait, what?" Anna gasped as she began sliding down. "Elsa? Elsa?!" She wobbled to keep balance as her speed started to increase. "ELSA?!"

"You need to look forward!" That was the first thing Elsa had even said since Anna arrived.

"Whoa –Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa!" Anna stumbled to stay upright as she zoomed down the mountain. "AHHH!" She screamed, snow flying in all directions in front of her and in her face as the wooden board slid through it. "TREE!" Anna bended over to get the board to move out of the way of the large tree in her path, tripping over in the process but still managing to dodge. "Ow!" She and the board continued rolling down for a bit until coming to a complete stop where Anna was too dizzy to move.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna growled as she trudged her way all the way back up.

Elsa was looking at some papers, looking back to find a snow-covered Anna holding up the wooden platform. "Oh hi Anna." She greeted, using her pencil to draw on a paper. "How did it go?"

"Horrible! I almost ran into a tree!"

"But you could turn right?"

"Yeah but this dumb thing got stuck in the snow and I can barely balance so I fell over!" Anna handed the board over. "And what was that for anyway?!" She demanded with her arms crossed, stamping her foot down showing she requested an answer.

Elsa giggled, "Sorry. You wouldn't have wanted to help if you knew what I was going to do."

"Psh! You don't know that. I would have been happy to help!"

"Well then good try this one next." Elsa placed a new wooden board into Anna's arms. This new one now curved upward in a way that allowed it not to get stuck into the ground like before.

Anna almost dropped it. "Whoa what? Again?" She looked over at her old trail marks and back.

"No of course not." Elsa took it away. "At least not until I make sure you won't end up running into a tree… You could have gotten seriously hurt. I won't let you try again unless I can guarantee that it's safe." She put it over beside a couple of other wooden board prototypes.

Anna couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed from the news, "But-but you'll need someone to test those won't you?" She tried to reason without making it obvious that she wanted to continue with the test runs as bad as she was with them. "I mean, I _guess_ I can do it since no one is around to go and- wha. What are you doing?"

Elsa crafted a pair of goggles of ice, the lens so clear and thin that they were easily able to be seen through. She pulled it over her own head and adjusted them so they fit. "I'm capable of going too you know." Elsa smirked, picking up the curved, wooden platform that Anna held just a second ago.

Anna had her mouth open like she hadn't thought about being stumped like that, "Ehh… But… You're wearing a dress! Yeah! That you can't do this with! Yeah!"

Elsa countered Anna's reasoning by recreating her attire into something more sport suitable while at the same time clearly showing that the cold didn't bother her. "No I'm not." She giggled knowing exactly what Anna was trying to do from the uneasy tone in her voice.

Anna scratched her head, attempting to think of something else. "Can I go with you?" She tried.

"Not yet."

"Don't you think that this is a bit extreme? Sliding down a mountain with a thin board?"

Elsa shrugged, "Extreme for me? Probably. But somebody's got to learn this. And I wanted to try it out myself anyway. -Stay here." She specifically commanded with a stern look. "I'll be right back." And she smiled, "And maybe I'll let you go again the next turn."

Anna pouted with another crossed arms. But eventually she ended up smiling, "Don't run into a tree okay? If you do and you die then I'll kill you."

Elsa blinked. "Fair enough."

"Okay go!"

Elsa knelt down to tie her feet to the board, shuffling her way over to the edge of the mountain. She looked down and at the route she was about to take, "You know it's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights."

Anna laughed, "No kidding Ms. I'm-Gonna-Run-Up-The-Tallest-Mountain-And-Build-Myself-A-Castle."

Elsa teasingly stuck her tongue out.

Anna pulled down her bottom eyelid and did the same. "Go!"

"Alright. Alright…" Elsa took a deep breath and held it as she began to gently lean forward. "Wooooo!"

Anna watched as Elsa slid away, having lost sight of her as the distance grew and Elsa's speed increased. "Uh." She looked around for maybe a speck of what Elsa was. "Where did she-? Uhhhh…" Anna heard a distant laugh, relieved to know that it meant Elsa was okay. She then waited for Elsa to come back, knowing it'd probably take about thirty minutes if-

"I fell."

"AHH!" Anna screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin from the voice behind her. "ELSA?! WHEN DID YOU-?! HOW DID YOU-?! -Wait you fell?" She snickered, finding that to be hilarious.

Elsa took off her snow-covered ice-goggles, brushing the rest of the snow off her face. "Yep. A couple of times actually. You need to use your body to use this and that's hard."

Anna was covering a laugh, wanting to make a joke about Elsa's hair getting stuck back if it weren't for the fact that her hair was always like that anyway. "Wait!" She remembered an important question. "How the heck did you get up here so fast?! It takes me forever to walk up here!"

"I didn't walk. I technically jumped."

"What?"

"I have snow powers. I used them to get myself up."

"Oh. Smart!" Anna nodded proudly. "Is it my turn?"

Elsa shook her head, "Not until I record what went wrong with this one and create a new improved version." She went back to her papers on the small desk and began drawing on a new, large canvas actually from the floor. "Got stuck on this side… add adjustments here… could work on the footing and-"

There was a loud grumble.

Anna quickly looked around in alarm from the strange noise, "What the-?! What was that?! Was that an earthquake?! Oh no we better get off this mountain before something bad happens, Elsa!" She looked over, almost expecting Elsa to be on her feet in defense too. But she wasn't. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa was just paused there, staring at her paper, "Uh…" She meekly turned around to face Anna and gave a sheepish smile, "That was my stomach…" A tint of pink was brushed on her face. "I… haven't eaten like you said… Heh…"

They stared at each other.

And stared.

And stared.

"PFFT!" Anna snorted as she burst into loud laughter, "I THOUGHT THAT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE- AND- OH GOSH HAHA- YOU AND- HA- STOMACH GROWLING- YOU'RE HILARIOUS ELSA HAHA- wait you're hungry?" She turned serious. "A growl that loud you're probably famished! I thought that was an _earthquake_! My gosh Elsa!"

Elsa continued drawing, "It's okay it's not that big of a deal. I want to finish this first."

"What?! You need to freaking eat Elsa! Don't make me mad! Come on we're gonna go back and get you food!" Anna marched over and snatched the arm Elsa was writing with.

Elsa simply switched hands and continued. "No. Not until I finish."

Anna tried pulling her along but Elsa was multitasking in using the snow below her to keep her stuck on the floor. "Finish what? The drawing or your entire project?!"

Elsa didn't answer.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You are _not_ going to stay up here in the cold, _starving_, while finishing up your entire project!" She paused, knowing she had to rephrase. "You are _not _going to stay up here starving while finishing up your entire project!" Anna nodded at that one.

"Five more minutes."

"One two three four five let's go."

"I said minutes not seconds. And those were also inaccurate seconds. Try one-hippopotamus."

"Alright let's go ya nerd. I know you well enough to know that once five minutes are over you'll extend the time to ten minutes. And so on." Anna resorted to two hands pulling on Elsa's one arm, struggling to break Elsa free of the little frozen seat she had created to _not_ move. It worked eventually, "WHOA!" but they both flung back.

Elsa groaned as she rubbed her head, "Really Anna?! Let me finish before I forget everything and lose my motivation!" She ran back before Anna could catch her, going back to drawing on her paper.

There was another grumble.

Anna sighed, "Well that earthquake is saying that you need to stop and get something to eat first!"

"Shhh." Elsa ignored her.

Pursing her lips with annoyance and her hands on her hips, Anna looked towards the slope down, "Fine! I'll go get you food myself and bring it all the way back up here!" She marched towards the edge, breaking off a branch from a nearby tree and sitting on it. She slid down.

* * *

"I'm back!" Anna yelled with a sing-song voice. She lost her cheeriness seeing Elsa lying on the ground unmoving. "ELSA!" Anna screamed and ran over, placing the tray of food to the side to roll Elsa over. Elsa's eyes were closed. "No. No no no no!" Anna shook her. "Elsa wake up! Don't do this to me Elsa! ELSA!"

"What?" Elsa's eyes opened to stare at her.

Anna stared back. "You freaking idiot what are you doing."

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah? Regret not listening to me earlier when I said to go back?"

"Not really. I got to try out two more test runs and I think I'm closer to making this an actual thing. Maybe it can even be classified as a sport!"

"Okay then why are you lying on the ground to scare me half to death?"

"I got too hungry to continue. And really I just stopped and lied down a second ago before you showed up." Elsa held an apologetic look from seeing how frightened Anna had become. "Sorry…"

Anna gave a sigh, relief washed over her face. It was a wonder how Elsa had managed up in the Ice Palace for a couple of days. "Please don't do that again…" She gave a weak laugh. "Here. Food." Anna handed the tray of food she had carried all the way up the mountain with. "I made sure to not spill anything! And I grabbed your favorite! Uh… Actually I don't really know what your favorite dish is so I just got you-"

"Ice cream." Elsa stared at it.

Anna grinned, "Y-Yeah…"

"Of all the things Anna."

"Hey I told you to come down yourself! I didn't know you didn't like ice cream."

With a shrug of 'never mind' Elsa began eating as she continued working, "What are you talking about I love ice cream."

Anna raised an eyebrow, looking with confusion, "Okay. Good. Because I thought you did since I love ice cream too and we used to eat ice cream all the time."

Elsa gave a loud gasp, accidentally flinging her pencil up in the air as inspiration came to her. She snatched her pencil back up and drew vigorously before her idea was lost.

Anna watched her stuff her face with ice cream as she worked, "What happened?"

"I flurgeratoutquarttreuadd!"

"What."

Elsa stopped eating, "I figured out what to add." She repeated.

"Oh."

Elsa finished her blueprint fast, handing Anna her ice cream as she held the large paper into the air. With an affirmative nod, she grinned knowing this new board could be created using her powers as they all could have been. "This will work Anna!" She bounced around joyously, "Just you see!"

Anna was laughing, "I better get to try it!"

Elsa nodded to her, "You know it!"

* * *

The next couple of days, Elsa would use whatever free time she could (which wasn't much) to go up to the short mountain and continue testing her sport. She'd tell Anna that it's natural not to get it the first time around and that it took a couple of practice tries before getting it right. But even then you couldn't classify as an expert.

Anna would follow whenever she caught Elsa leaving for the slide mountain. If she didn't see her leave but knew she was gone, Anna would get some food first before rushing up there herself since she knew Elsa always forgot.

Elsa didn't actually let her try the slide anymore as much as she wanted too, but she knew that Elsa would probably allow it _sometime_. I mean, you can't keep that cool of a sport to yourself. So a bit of her days were spent watching as Elsa tried to perfect the snow board riding by herself.

But that change in a few weeks.

"Hm?" Anna asked curiously as she made her way to the top of the mountain to see an ice board in her face. "What's this?" She took it.

Elsa smiled, "It's for you of course." She was holding her own.

"M-Me? W-Wait… You don't mean-!" Anna gasped with a smile.

Elsa nodded, "You get to come with me now."

"No waaaay!" Anna yelled with excitement, marveling at her very own ice-crafted board that was the approximate height and width that she needed. "It's so pretty! And cool! And awesome! And- No way! Come on let's go now!" She took Elsa's hand and ran over to the slope. "Come on! Come on!"

"Hold your reindeer Anna. You still need to put your equipment on…" Elsa pulled her back, dumping a load of specific clothing and gear in Anna's arms. "Here you go."

Anna stared at all the stuff, "Whaaa? But you aren't wearing this stuff…!" She took notice of Elsa with just her goggles and her sport and exercise outfit that really shouldn't be worn at the tip of a mountain or else you'd be dead… "Oh." Anna slowly slipped everything on over what she was already wearing. "Alright then." She adjusted her own ice goggles onto her face with a child-like smile, "Now can we go?!"

Elsa giggled, "Yes. Now we can go."

"Yes!" Anna put her board down and got on, tying the straps to her boots. "Alright let's do this!" She patted the winter cap on her head.

Elsa got on her own board off to the side, "Don't worry about running into anything. I got you. And remember to bend your knees"

Anna nodded, getting into a ready stance.

They moved slightly forward, bending a bit off the edge.

"Oh by the way," Elsa spoke. "This is super fun." She flashed a smile.

Anna didn't get a chance to smile back before gravity began sliding them down. "Whoooaaa!" She tried to balance as the speed increased. "Elsa heeeelp!"

Elsa was laughing, "Don't worry! I've got you!" She blasted the side Anna was tipping over on, a gust of icy air pushing Anna back upright.

Anna laughed back, looking to the side to see how graceful and easy Elsa made the sport to be when it really wasn't. "You're cheating aren't you?!" She giggled as the wind rushed through her hair.

Elsa even had her hands behind her back, giving Anna a smirk, "Barely! Only until I can master this without my powers." She helped Anna once again from nearly toppling over as she herself glided around in curving motions. "Come on Anna! You can do it!"

"Unlike you I didn't get weeks of practice! –Whoa!"

Another save. "True." Elsa continued giggling as Anna tried to keep balance.

"Tree." Anna spotted the large trunk of the tree ahead in her path. "Tree. Tree! Tree tree tree tree!"

With a flick of her wrist, Elsa turned Anna's board so they both curved around the tree on opposite sides, meeting back up again at the middle. "You're okay." She smiled. "Wanna try to do flips yet?"

Anna gave a sarcastic laugh, "Sure I am!"

"Well there's a ramp up ahe-"

"Wait what."

"There's a ramp. I made it. Either you go around it or you go on it."

Anna pondered in thought of her choices, "Heck yeah let's do it!" She readied herself for the ramp.

Elsa burst out laughing, "Are you crazy?! I'm not going to let you do that! You've only tried this –what- three times? You need to learn how to turn first."

"Okay how do I turn?"

"You kind of need to use your lower body to curve and- ohp there's the ramp." Elsa said as they passed right by it. "Missed it. Anyway, you need to use your body to lean on an end to curve the board. You can't really force it though. Or at least I don't think you can. I'm pretty much new to this too."

Anna understood, attempting what Elsa had told her for herself. "Oops!" She tipped over and nearly hit the floor if it weren't for Elsa bringing her back up again. "Um… Yeah let's just stick to actually getting down the mountain first."

"Good idea."

* * *

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Anna had already taken off her ice-board, jumping around Elsa who was still taking hers off. "Let's do it again! I _need_ to know how to do it! Wow! Who knew you'd end up making such an awesome sport! I could do this forever! –Oh! Imagine going down the mountain from your _Ice Palace_ with this! That would be the best thing ever! We could jump over the gaps! And use the edges as ramps!"

Elsa stuck her own ice board into the snow floor to stand it up, "I think it could use even more improvements though and I still need to figure out all the secrets and tricks to it all but yeah, that's a new sport that I'd enjoy." She dusted herself off, giggling at Anna's hair frozen stuck back from the speed and cold air.

Anna was still jumping around in excitement, overwhelmed by such a fun, speed sport that she knew she'd definitely want to master. "Speaking of…" She noticed her hair, attempting to stick it down with her warm mittens. "What are you going to call it? You can't have a sport with no name!"

Elsa hummed in thought, staring up at the snowy mountain and back at the ice board. "How about…" She smiled. "Snowboarding?"

* * *

**Okay false advertising since Anna actually invented it without meaning to. While Elsa studied it and made it a real thing. But the important lesson here today is that no matter how things turn out you always need to believe and-! yeah I have no idea.**

**If Elsa dies Anna will kill her. There you go. That's the lesson of the day.**

* * *

**Aw you guys! All of these reviews of making my choice or not giving up! I guess it shows how long I've been gone from this story that I forgot about the support you all give me! I love you guys man.**

**TheWonderWoman: Oh wow! I always hope a certain chapter may interest a person more because they relate to it, and I'm happy that you did for that chapter! And don't worry about your idea friend! I've got it listed!  
**

**My Grey Field****: Oooh I wish I could write a Truth or Dare chapter but unfortunately I am not creative with those.**

**Cynthia Darling****: Celebrity?! Wow what. And heck yeah Frozen posters! I bought some this month and I am happy they're all over my room! Thanks for signing!**

**Guest12345****: Oh hey dude that's actually a really good idea that the tutors made everything up so Anna would catch on herself!**

**Forever wishing to live in Arendelle. WISH I COULD BE~ PART OF YOUR WOOOORLD!**

* * *

**To Petition, or not to Petition? That is the question.**


	35. When Plans Fail

**For the guest who wanted to sign the petition but couldn't find the site, the link is on my profile page to save trouble :D ****And another important note, I have publicized my _Tumblr account_ which is also on my profile. This helps a lot with my want to talk to anyone who wants to talk!**

* * *

**Onto the chapter... Uh... I have a confession to make on this one... This is a result of me drinking too much soda and deciding it was a good idea to write. I wrote it a long time ago so I didn't remember it but I did remember me thinking I was the most hilarious person ever and was laughing my butt off at each word. And then on the now time I found it again and reread it and I think it's stupidly hilarious because literally what was I even thinking back then? And then I decided, hey if I still think it's hilarious, someone else is bound to think it's hilarious. So here it is!**

**And... Another more disclaimer confession... This chapter kind of goes against my code of Elsa being the playful one all the time. I mean, she gets annoyed and sassy so I guess that counts but it's more about Anna. If you think this chapter doesn't count, then pretend its a filler episode until your next dose of Elsa!**

**Requests! There is a spiking of a drink by Guest12345! And... yeah? I guess that sums it up! Of course, I probably missed a lot of you so I leave the option of telling me open! (Especially you PM requesters because I forget I have some there too) Until then! Enjoy.**

* * *

**~Story Title: "When Plans Fail"~**

* * *

Anna held the tray with two identical drinks, putting her plan into action right outside the snowflake door with the room where Elsa currently resided in probably waiting for Anna to hurry up. Anna had, in fact, offered to go fetch some refreshments because it was 'the right thing to do'. Or something. Oh well it doesn't matter, Elsa had surprisingly bought it.

Anna took a little vial out of a pocket of her dress, giggling silently as she poured the contents into one of the cups, mentally naming that cup 'Elsa's Cup. Remember That You Doofus'. Putting the now empty vial back in her pocket, Anna cleared her throat and marched into the room with an innocent smile.

It was fine, Kai and Gerda had entrusted her again to get Elsa to calm down and relax from work. And what better way than to have her drunk? Chocolate was already done last time so that ruled out. Besides, Elsa was hilarious and fun when she was drunk. You know, more than usual.

"I'm back!" Anna announced into the room.

"Welcome." Elsa didn't face her though, writing in another language on her paper. She had to pause for a bit, wondering if her grammar was correct before writing it down. It was semi-tough, having to file through so many languages she had to learn in her mind that sometimes it'd get confusing and she'd end up mixing different languages together.

Anna took what she remembered to be the 'Elsa's Cup. Remember That You Doofus' and set it down onto Elsa's table near Elsa's range. "There ya go!" She put the entire tray down on some other part of the table, taking her own drink and holding it close to her mouth.

Elsa still wasn't looking as she took the 'Elsa's Cup' and took a sip of it, Anna at the same time taking a drink of her own. "Thanks Anna."

Anna waited and watched for Elsa to begin acting weird, strangely feeling a bit nauseated as she continued drinking hers while Elsa stayed fine. It wasn't until her 'normal' drinks last drop was gone did Anna realize what had happened. Anna sighed, smiling a bit…

At her own stupidity for mixing the cups up. "Oh sh-"

BAM!

"AH!" Elsa screamed and jumped in her seat when Anna's face suddenly slammed onto her table. "ANNA?!" She reached over and lifted Anna's head up, seeing her face red while she was knocked out. Elsa used her hand and felt her forehead, feeling it burning. "NO, NO NO NO! ANNA WHAT HAPPENED?!" She didn't know what to do. Doctors would be a reasonable choice. But Elsa was panicking too much for that thought to even cross her mind.

* * *

"Eugh…." Anna slowly awakened, lying atop Elsa's bed with a refreshing patch of snow on her burning forehead. "W-Wha…?" She slurred.

Elsa, kneeling by the bedside, gasped at Anna's voice. "Anna! You're alright! Are you sick?! What happened?! –Whoa and how did you wake up so fast? I just dragged you and pushed you on the bed like right now and you woke up.- Sorry did I hurt you? Why did you just- …Wait what the…?" She spotted the tip of a vial sticking out of Anna's pocket.

Elsa snatched the vial out, "What is this?" She looked it over, sighing when seeing it didn't have a label. Elsa opened the cap and cautiously inhaled the scent to figure out what it was. Her eyes widened as she immediately threw it on the ground like it was poison. "Oh. No." Her eyes darted back up to Anna's still red face. "No no no no. Don't tell me you-"

"ELSAAAA!" Anna immediately grinned, "Elsa I love love love love you!" She quickly began crushing her in a giant bear hug. "And I will love you forever and never and –Wait! I will love you FIVE-ever! Cause that's like more than four!" Anna paused. "Wait is it? –One… Two… Three… Four… OH MY GOSH FIVE! IT IS ELSA IT IS!"

Elsa's eyes were cloudy, she didn't move a muscle as Anna continued squeezing the life out of her. "Oh. My…-" With knowledge of other languages, it wasn't understandable as Elsa began speaking about ten other languages at once by morphing them together. But one could tell whatever she meant wasn't so pleasant.

Anna began laughing uncontrollably loud for some reason, releasing Elsa from the death grip as she scrambled off of the bed. All of a sudden, surprise rushed over her. "Oh Elsa! Don't tell Elsa but I put something in her drink so she would be drunk." Anna giggled. "I'm soooo sneaky… She didn't suspect anything…"

Elsa sighed, "And you ended up drinking it instead…" She muttered under her breath. "Welp." Elsa motioned her to follow, "Come on Anna. We're going to go find some way to tie you down and keep you from moving until you're normal or else the castle will end up exploding." She exited the room.

"Hooray!" Anna danced after her, twirling in the air a few times as she followed. She gasped seeing Elsa's cape dragging across the floor, watching it with pure horror. "Oh no Elsa!" Anna's eyes widened, her mouth agape as she stood there shaking.

"What?"

"No Elsa! No ELSA! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOO! AHHHHH!" Anna knelt onto the floor, lifting up the end of Elsa's cape in her hands like it was extremely fragile and could break at the simplest touch. "Elsa…! Elsa-the-cape-floor-!" She began blubbering, unable to finish what she wanted to say as tears began forming in her eyes. "Is-the-the-cape-!"

Elsa held her forehead and took a deep breath, "Calm down Anna. What is it?" She spoke as calmly as she could.

Anna looked up to her, a heart-broken look all over her face. "You have a thing against dirt!"

"Oh. My. Freaking-"

"AND YOUR CAPE IS DRAGGING ACROSS THE DIRTY FLOOR! What kind of world has this come to?! Why must the world be so cruel?! WHY ELSA?! WHYYY?!" Anna began pounding the floor with her fists, sobbing loudly even though there weren't any tears falling. "It's so unfair! WATCH! The next thing you're going to tell me is that our last names aren't 'Of-Arendelle'!"

"See Anna this is exactly why I don't want you drinking."

"I like drinking. Juice. Can I have juice?"

"Yes. Come along now." Elsa began walking again, Anna happily prancing after her.

Anna knelt back down on the floor after about a second.

Elsa sighed as she stopped and turned around, "What is it now?"

Anna held her hand out, "Elsa… Help…" She collapsed onto the floor. "Too weak to move… Help… I can't…"

Elsa gasped, immediately by her side, "Anna?! Anna what's wrong?!"

Anna had her eyes closed, "Elsa I don't have much longer… I need to tell you something with what time I have left…" She whispered.

"What?" Elsa asked in worry, "What is it?"

"You can't hear me come closer…" Anna's faint voice continued.

Elsa leaned in closer with her ear, "What?" She repeated.

"Closer…"

Elsa leaned in closer.

"Just a bit more…"

Elsa leaned in.

"Okay you're good… Can you hear me now?"

Elsa nodded.

"Okay… Elsa… This is important…"

"Okay?" Elsa listened.

"I don't think you've realized this but…"

Elsa waited.

"…You have ice powers."

"OH MY FREAKING-" Elsa stood back up and kicked a table. She continued marching down the hall, not stopping as Anna helplessly called out for her to slow down.

Eventually Anna just held onto Elsa's ankles as Elsa dragged her across the floor, "Wheee!" She held on.

* * *

"KAI?!" Elsa yelled out, Anna clinging onto her back like a koala. "Kai where are you?!" They entered into the dining room.

Kai seemed to materialize out of nowhere beside them, "Right here, Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Tell me…" Elsa pointed at Anna, "What seems to be wrong with her?"

Kai paused, "Do you mean… at the moment?" He took it as a trick question.

Elsa sighed and nodded.

Kai studied Anna for a bit who had been continuously waving at him since he appeared. His eyes widened seeing what Elsa meant, "Oh no… Do not tell me she…"

"Is drunk? Yes. Do you happen to know why?"

"May it be because we had entrusted her to have you take a break from your duties where she had failed miserably and messed her entire plan up?"

"Thank you." Elsa nodded, "Here take care of her." She passed Anna over.

Kai gasped and passed her back, "Oh but that is unacceptable."

Elsa passed her back, "I insist. She is your princess."

Kai passed her again, "She is your sister."

Anna giggled as they continued pushing her around. "I feel like a turtle."

Elsa and Kai deadpanned, "What?" They asked in confusion.

Anna sighed like they should have known what she meant, "Because turtles have shells."

"And…?"

"And what?" Anna looked at them funny. She scoffed, "I think you guys are going coo-coo! –Wait what were we talking about? –OH! Hey Elsa!" Anna flapped her arms around trying to get Elsa's attention.

Elsa was holding her own head again, "Hm?"

"Let's play a game okay?! I LOVE games! You have to play with me though!" Anna let go of Elsa's back, completely falling onto the floor with a thud before getting back up like nothing happened. "Okay! Ready?! It's gonna be super tough to play so watch out! I spy with my little eye… something with platinum blonde-"

"It's me."

Anna was staring at her like she had just figured out the secret of all life. "No way! Okay I'll stump you this time! I spy with my little eye something with light blue eye-"

"It's me."

Once again, Anna was staring at her wide-eyed like she wasn't even human to know the answer already. Kneeling down on both knees, Anna held up her arms, staring up at Elsa with the most solemn expression, "Oh great being that sees all and knows all, tell me the secret of your ways."

Elsa ignored her, gesturing with her hand at Anna to Kai.

Kai had a look on his face that showed he understood the problem of their situation, "I still do so recommend Your Majesty be the one to look after her. My only advice would be to keep her away from anything sweet-"

"Oop." Anna was somehow halfway across the room, already having stuffed her face with plates of chocolate that so conveniently had to be sitting around at that time.

Elsa and Kai gave each other a side-ways glace, staring back at Anna blankly.

For some reason again, Anna broke down, tears welling up in her eyes as she knelt back on the floor and shuffled her way back to Elsa's side and clung onto her dress, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She begged for forgiveness, "I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ANY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED ANY! DON'T HATE ME!"

Elsa was looking down at her now with guilt, giving a sigh as she pushed her own hair back, "It's okay Anna I didn't want any. I would never hate you."

Anna disappeared and virtualized out of nowhere, now standing beside Elsa instead with a laughing smile, "Yay!" She clung onto her in a hug. "What a relief! Now I can tell you that yesterday I was the one that ate your dessert!"

"You _what_?!" Elsa gasped at her. Though she didn't know why she was surprised since she very well knew Anna had eaten her dessert because Anna was usually the only other person she ate with.

At the sudden raised voice, Anna went back to her sadness, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! NOOOOO! Elsa don't hate me! It was an accident! I really wanted another dessert!" She let go of the hug, holding onto Elsa's shoulders and shaking her. "I-I'll give you my dessert next time! -Uh! I-I'll-!"

Elsa calmed down as Anna once again thought she was capable of hating her, "Anna. Anna it's fine. You don't have to do anything okay? And once again, I would never hate you."

"Oh okay." Anna turned to Kai, scrunching up her face in confusion, "Psst. Elsa." She leaned over thinking she was whispering as she continued staring.

Elsa crossed her arms, "Yes?"

"Did you know Kai was here…?"

"Nope." She may as well humor her.

"Oh. Okay me neither."

Kai gave a heavy breath, "Well then." He referred back to Elsa, "Good luck!" and walked away. "I will go ahead and finish up your work for you." He left.

"Dang it Kai!" Elsa tried to catch up to him but he already disappeared. She sighed, giving her attention back to Anna who was rolling after her instead of walking. "Ann-"

"ELSA!" Anna sprung up, completely cutting Elsa off. "Oh no Elsa!" She frantically began patting her own head and then searched her clothes like she was missing something. Anna seemed completely worried that she had lost something incredibly important. "Where is it?! Elsa! Elsa help I can't find it!" She was breathing fast, fear all over her face.

Elsa was worried too by then, "What is it?"

"Elsa! I lost it! No no no! Uhhh!"

"It's okay Anna, just tell me what you're looking for and we'll look for it together okay?" Elsa tried to reassure her.

Anna stopped fumbling around, staring straight into Elsa's eyes, "I-I lost-" She began patting her head again. "I lost the- I-I." Slowly her eyes became more focused as she came to her own conclusion once she looked up to Elsa's hair.

Elsa gave her a nod, "Lost?"

Anna stared skeptically at her, "I lost my strand of platinum blonde hair! You stole it from me!"

"Wait what-"

Anna was immediately by Elsa's side observing each and every strand of platinum blonde hair Elsa had on her head as an attempt to find her own. "Where is it Elsa? You took it! Oo you sneaky sister! Give it back now!"

Elsa awkwardly stood there not having any idea what was going on. After a while and still having no idea what Anna was doing, Elsa rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip, watching as Anna continued searching through her braid.

"Nope. Not that one either." Anna separated strand by strand, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

After an even longer time and Anna barely even a quarter of the way, Elsa spoke up, "Anna what are you doing…?"

"You thief you stole my hair! I demand to have it back!"

"What hair…?"

Anna stopped looking to point at her own head, "It was right here!" she pointed to the right side of her head, "A long strand of platinum blonde hair that I had five-ever! And seeing you're the only one with platinum blonde hair here, and also being the only one I know with it, you stole it!"

Elsa now understood, giving a sigh, "You mean… the one that disappeared when you came back to life after you froze?"

Anna blanked. "Oh yeah huh. Oo 'you' so smart Elsa!" She gave a round of applause. A more literal one as she clapped in a circle and spun around at the same time. "Smart! Smart! Smart! Smarty-smartical-smart-smart! You know who's smart?!" Anna pointed to Elsa, "'You' so smart!"

Pain. "Augh!" Anna held her head, stumbling back into the wall. "Ow… ow…!" She winced in pain, falling down to the floor with a cry of hurt.

Elsa gasped, "Anna?!" She held her up, trying to figure out what was wrong. She became afraid. "Anna speak to me…!"

"Everything…" Anna's voice was almost inaudible. "…is hazy…" She were as if she was about to die, her partially open eyes looked to Elsa, "I'm not going to make it… I want you to promise me that you will… tell my wife I lov-"

"You don't have a wife."

"Oh. -…I want you to promise me that you will… tell Kristoff that I lov- WAIT!" Anna cleared her throat, wanting to rephrase for the third time. "…I want you to promise me that you will… tell Elsa I love her and that I'm sorry I couldn't make it back to tell her myself…-"

"What is this, a war? Anna what's wrong?" Elsa groaned.

"I have… a headache."

"Let's go we're taking you to the doctors now..."

"Carry me…!" Anna held her arms up, requesting to be carried with a cute grin. "Caaaaaaarry meee!"

"No."

"Caaaaaarry mee~!"

"No."

"Come oooooooooon!"

"No."

"No means yes and yes means no!"

"What kind of world do you live in…?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"What?"

"CARRY MEEE!" Anna literally pounced up, tackling Elsa down and demanding Elsa to carry her to the doctors. "Goooooo!"

"Anna I can't-"

"Goooooooo!"

"I can't-"

"Gooooooooo!"

With a sigh, Elsa moved Anna onto her back, shuffling her way back up to standing. She wobbled on her feet from the weight on her back, stabilizing herself after a few seconds and began walking. "I can't carry you for too long and you know it."

Anna brushed it off, "What kinda talk is that, sailor?! Onwards march!" She pointed forward with bright eyes, "Hup! One two three four! One two three four! Let's go Elsa! Move it, move it!"

Elsa stumbled forward, "Sailor…?"

Anna nodded, "Yes. You see dear Elsa, a sailor is a type of boat." She informed her.

"W-What? Anna I'm pretty sure a sailor is someone who sails on a boat-"

"Yes. Like a said. A sailor is a type of boat!"

"That's now what I-"

"Jeez you need better ears Elsa! Maybe the doctor sells some! We can go buy some for you there!"

"I have no idea what's going on anymore…"

"That's why you should- Ohp. You fell." Anna rolled off of Elsa's back who was now lying face down on the floor. She blew a few strands of hair out of her own face and put her hands on her hips, "Giving up already?! 'Of-Arendelle's' _never_ give up! Up Elsa! Let's go! You're an 'Of-Arendelle'! Show them what our family is made of-!"

"AH Forget it!" Elsa jumped up out of irritation, blasting the entire hallway with ice that led straight to where doctors would be held. She waved her arms around, quickly crafting an ice-crafted sled and placing it before her feet. "Get on." Elsa commanded.

Anna stared down at the sled with wide eyes. She stared back up at Elsa like she didn't know what to say. Slowly walking over, Anna took Elsa's hand and observed it, "Whoa."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Anna shook Elsa's arm around, "My. Sister. Has. _ICE POWERS_?!" Her jaw dropped. "How did you _do_ that?!"

Elsa shrugged her off, "Tricks. -Get on the sled."

Anna snorted, "Psh! If they were tricks you'd be a magician!"

"Am I not…? –Get on the sled."

"Nope! You're a sorceress. And you use _magic_!"

"See, you answered you own question. Now get on the sled."

"Not until you say I'm right and you're wrong!" Anna crossed her arms triumphantly like she was a living legend to correct Elsa on something.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I'm right and you're wrong."

Anna nodded, "Thank yo- hey wait a second!"

"One. Now get on the dang sled."

"Sheesh! Sassy-pants!" Anna plopped down onto the front of the sled with a grumpy pout. "Ow…!" She had another headache, holding the back of her head tightly, "Elsa… my head hurts… -Everything… going hazy again…" Anna unwillingly leaned over.

Elsa knelt behind her on the sled, "Anna don't pass out."

"Okay." Anna did her best to sit back up. "I… can't Elsa. Elsa help…"

Elsa felt Anna's forehead noticing how badly she was burning up again. "It's okay Anna." She lightly brought her down to lay her head on her lap, "I'm going to take you to the doctors."

"I'm going to throw up on you."

"Please don't…"

"Blarg!" Anna faked it, cracking up in laughter.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh with her as she crafted a pile of snow to place over Anna's head. "Calm down, Anna." She used her powers to push the sled forward and they were on their way.

"Psh! Calm is my middle name! Anna Calm 'of-Arendelle'! And you're Elsa Sassy-Pants the Smart Sailor, Fake Magician, Actual Sorceress, Ice-Powered Sister Queen Who's Pushing a Sled without Touching it through Hallways That Are Now Covered in Ice Because Why Not 'of-Arendelle'!"

"What I would give for a shorter name…"

"Don't you mean…" Anna chuckled, "...'What I would give for a shorter… _name'_?!"

"That's literally what I just sai-"

Anna's loud laughter cut her off, Anna not even listening thinking she had come up with the greatest joke in existence.

Elsa sighed. And smiled.

* * *

**Elsa's gettin real tired of your ship, Anna.**

**I apologize for what a random disaster this chapter was but I still think it's funny. (And I apparently have so many more 'soda-written' chapters that I have yet to read and see what they contain. So if this one was enjoyable, be expecting more of my 'I drank too much soda' chapters)**

* * *

**I like watching the favorites number go up because WHOA almost 300?! Dang you guys! I remember when I posted my first chapter and I had like five favoriters and I was like "Heck yeah! Five!" and then suddenly I posted a second one and my number went up to 50 and I was all "wat." and I have no idea when but then it went to 100 then 200 and now whoa. Thanks. To all of you!**

**Sharon1234****: Wouldn't Elsa's singing cause an avalanche on the North Mountain? HMM? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Randomwords247****: I'm debating still. I'm trying to get more chapters out before making my decision!**

**TheWonderWoman****: Psh! I freak out when you review! Haha thank you!**

* * *

**Petition be on mi profile page!**


	36. This Is Halloween

**I rushed home just to finish this up. Ah yes. Finished. Now to finally get to read other people's Halloween themed stories!**

**Okay! No random rambling this time except for the above. Let's cut to the chase! First, I apologize if you wanted your request to be a main focus but after a lot of requests for Halloween, I see that I can't just focus on one. Requests: Letting it Go (Elsa and castle candies for herself) Guest (Elsa and Anna dress up) Guest12345 (Little girls and their Elsa costumes) bcodemz who wanted a Halloween chapter too along with JRW, nerfherder97, and Protoestrella1! -Takes a bow-  
**

**I hope that's everyone! Tell me if I'm wrong**

**I'm thinking of doing another Halloween chapter seeing I left out a lot of things they could do. Haunted house isn't in this one and I meant to do it but... that request dates back to the beginning of publishing my entire story and you can imagine what I'll have to go through to find them all since I remember them being repetitive and scattered.  
**

* * *

**~Story Title: "This Is Halloween"~**

* * *

The large bowl of candy. A mountain full, stacking high with all sorts of different colors and flavors. Her eyes studied it, calculating different ways to snatch some for herself.

Gerda refilled a small bowl she was holding with a few of the candy in the big bowl once a loud knock came to the front doors nearby. 'Trick or treat!' The chorus of children sang.

Her eyes landed back to the large bowl of candy, seeing it was a perfect chance to get some now that Gerda was distracted with the door. She was suspended on the ceiling, quickly lowering herself down with a bag in her hand to the mountain of candy. Hasty as can be, she transferred all the candy into her bag and lifted herself back up to the ceiling out of sight.

'Thank you!' The children said with giggles as they dashed away. Gerda smiled and closed the doors, going back to the large bowl to refill for the next group of children that would probably be arriving rather shortly. Not paying attention at first, Gerda's alarm was caught once her hand reached the bottom which she had planned not to happen until the holiday was over. She gave a low growl.

* * *

Anna unwrapped a piece of candy with a giggle, throwing it in her mouth as she made her way down the hall. It was a bit too early to leave already to celebrate the holiday for once after thirteen years, so she was just waltzing around for a while enjoying the excitement from everyone else. "Mm. Sweet." She took notice of the candy.

Anna blinked in surprise as an angry Gerda came stomping over. She continued eating her candy, wondering what had Gerda so worked up already. Only, Gerda was glaring at her. "Heeeey… Gerda…?" Anna greeted, not wanting to say something wrong.

"Where are they?" Gerda demanded spotting the candy wrapper in Anna's hand.

"Who?" Anna tilted her head.

"I do not have time for games, Princess. You know what I am talking about." Gerda spoke in a low voice, clearly showing she wasn't to be messed with this time.

Anna awkwardly gave a shrug, "Uhh… No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"The. Candy."

"This candy?" Anna held up the wrapper. "I got it from the giant bowl of candy a while ago-"

"Exactly." Gerda was glaring.

"Yes." Anna nodded, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Where. Is. The. Rest?" Gerda demanded.

"The rest of what?" Anna gave a sigh. "Seriously Gerda you need to be more specific."

"The rest of the candy!" Gerda nearly shouted.

"Still in the bowl." Anna answered sincerely.

"It's gone."

That answered a lot of Anna's questions yet created new ones. "Ohhh! They were taken! –Wait you think I'm the one who took it?!" She gasped in disbelief, paused, and pondered about it for a bit. "Yeah that sounds like something I would do actually. Wow why haven't I thought of that?"

Gerda was glaring daggers.

Anna gulped and held her hands up in defense, "But it wasn't me I swear! I have no idea what happened to the candy! I just grabbed a piece earlier from the giant mountain but I didn't take all of it! Promise!" She pleaded, trying to prove her innocence.

Gerda sighed hearing the truthfulness in Anna's way of speaking. "Do you have an idea where they may have gone?"

Anna shook her head, "Sorry Gerda. But even I would assume it was me so I don't have a second guess." She rubbed her chin in thought, "But! I'll figure it out for you! I'm not leaving yet anyway!" Anna gave a nod and marched off, excited for her new mission.

* * *

"What the…" Anna was outside, staring up at the castle with toilet paper all over it. "What… What on earth…? What kind of joke is this?" She cringed seeing it was all over the roofs and some even reached to the floors. "Actually it's pretty funny." Anna gave a one-person applaud for whoever decided to do the 'trick' part of trick or treat.

"Princess Anna?!" An angry voice called her.

Anna turned, Kai was marching up to her. "Oh hey Kai. Look at all that! It's pretty genius." She motioned to the toilet paper everywhere with a laugh, noticing toilet paper was even on trees and plants. "Weird. But funny."

Kai's eye twitched, "Princess, do you see what a mess you made?!"

"Yeah I think it's pretty messy but- Wait what?!" Anna gasped at him, processing what he fully said. "You think it was me?!" She looked at him shocked, paused, and pondered about it, "Yeah I'd think it was me too." She admitted, staring back up to the toilet paper. "But it wasn't me! I didn't even think of doing this yet!"

"Yet?"

Anna scratched her head, thinking about what she just said, "Yet." She agreed. "But this wasn't me this time! Promise!"

Kai sighed, "First the missing candy, and now this? Princess, you are the only one who'd think of doing such a thing."

"Wha? -Whu? –Whe?" Anna sputtered. "Actually I'd take that as a compliment. –But no! This is obviously done by someone who can think like me!"

"Like who…?"

"I don't know! But I'll find them!" Anna marched off.

* * *

"That's freaking creepy." Anna shuddered, turning blue as she stared at the cobwebs that apparently took over the inside of the castle while she had stepped out for a few minutes. She could tell they were actually fake, easing her just a bit, but she could also see they had the same stringy, stickiness of real webs.

Elsa appeared this time, "Anna? Anna what did you do?!" She gasped seeing the cobwebs would get in anyone's face if they were to try to get across the hallway.

"Wha?! You too?!" Anna gasped at her, "Elsa I swear this wasn't me! Someone's seriously trying to frame me! Why does everyone assume it's me?! Even I would assume it's me even if I am well aware that it wasn't!"

Elsa shook her head, "Anna. Come on Anna, tell the truth. Only you would think to do something like this. First the candy, then the toilet paper, then the red color dye in the water, and now cobwebs in the hallway?! Unbelievable!"

Anna gasped again, hurt that Elsa didn't believe her. "Wait." She crossed her eyebrows hearing what Elsa just said. "Red… color dye? I didn't get in trouble for that. I don't think anyone's noticed that yet or they'd already be trying to find me." Anna rubbed her chin, "And you'd know when I'm telling the truth too. And you know I'd never willingly touch something spider related, more or less cover a hallway in them." Her jaw dropped.

Elsa looked to the left and began backing away with a small smile. "Oh would you look at the time! Ha. Haha. Ha." She dashed off in the opposite direction with a laugh.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled at her as she ran after, "ELSA YOU PIECE OF POOP! THAT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME! I FREAKING KNEW IT! GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHH!" Elsa was still laughing. "Dang it! I thought you already got called out for the red dye!"

Anna gave a laugh of disapproval, "You _wanted_ me to get in trouble?! For something _you_ did?!"

"Pssssh? Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"You even tried to pretend to scold me too so I wouldn't have expected it was you!"

"Pssssssh!"

"RAH!" Anna caught her, Elsa laughing too much to keep running. She tackled her down, holding her arms behind her back and lifting her back up. "Let's go criminal! I'm going to turn you in!" Anna led the way to the front door where Gerda was at.

"AH!" Elsa stopped laughing to struggle an escape, "Wait wait wait Anna! If I return the candy there won't be any left for us once Gerda gives them all out!" She reasoned. "And we have some really nice candy!"

Anna went with it, "Good point. I'll let you free if you give me fifty-percent –_No_\- sixty-percent of the candy! Take it or leave it!" She offered.

Elsa gave a groan, "But then I'll only have forty-"

"Five seconds to decide."

"But I worked hard to get them and-"

"Four seconds."

"No Anna! Wait!"

"Three seconds!"

"How about we both get fifty? Then it'll just be in half and-"

"Two seconds!"

"Anna no!"

"One-"

"Okay! Okay!" Elsa accepted with a sigh. Anna triumphantly letting her go. She gave Anna a glare, "Come on then." Elsa motioned her to follow. "Sixty percent it is…"

Anna smiled as she followed. They began passing by the main entrance where Gerda was. Spotting Gerda, Anna took a deep breath and, "GERDAAAA! ELSA STOLE THE CANDYYYY!" She yelled as loud as she could, knowing for sure that she had got Gerda's attention.

The look Elsa gave her was priceless. "You betrayed me." Elsa whispered, ignoring Gerda dragging her away to stare Anna in the eye until they separated.

Anna dusted the imaginary dust off of her hands, "JUSTICE!" She cheered, fist-bumping the air and prancing away.

* * *

"It's time to go Elsa come on!"

"Go where?"

"You know where!"

"No, I was planning to stay home and eat all of the candy and maybe throw snow at people. I didn't think I was going anywhere."

"Well, plans changed, we need to get you in a costume." Anna took Elsa's arm and dragged her outside towards the stables. "Come on! All the candy's going to disappear! This is the time when everyone starts up! Quick! What do you want to be?"

Elsa stumbled after her, "Huh?"

"Elsa it hasn't been that long. I'm pretty sure you remember what we're going to do."

"Eh… Mess up our castle even more?" Elsa suggested with a shrug. "And eat our own candy?"

Anna sighed, "No."

Elsa followed perplexed as Anna continued dragging her. "What are we doing?" She gave up.

Anna flashed a smile, "We're going to go-!"

"Trick or treating?" Elsa answered.

Anna gave another sigh, wanting to answer the question enthusiastically but Elsa somehow figured out the answer before she could. "Yep!" She continued on anyway. "This is gonna be so fun! We haven't been trick or treating since we were kids!" They entered the stables where Kristoff was found surrounded by boxes of accessories and costumes.

He smiled to them, "About time."

"Shush Kristoff." Anna stuck her tongue out with a laugh, "Alright what costumes have you figured out? We need something that also works as a disguise because it'd be totally cheating if people gave us extra candy just because we're royals."

Kristoff looked around at the selections, "Oh. Was I supposed to be choosing?"

Anna groaned, motioning him out so they could change, and began digging through all the clothing and accessories herself. "Alright Elsa! You're first!"

Elsa stood there, "We're really going to go-?"

"Yes." Anna answered.

"But aren't we a little too old for-"

"No."

"But what about-"

"Elsa we haven't done this in forever! It'll be fun!" Anna threw clothes around, trying to find good costumes. "Let out your child side! It was there earlier when you stole the candy! Where'd it go?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Getting a lecture got rid of it."

"Oh." Anna gave an uneasy smile, "Oops. -Hey it was your fault for trying to frame me in the first place! –Here maybe this will help." She stopped looking to stuff her fist in a pocket, grabbing something from inside and holding it out with a grin.

Elsa stared at the handful of wrapped candy in Anna's hand, "What's that supposed to do?"

"Yum yums." Anna giggled, placing them all in Elsa's hand. "They'll fuel you up!" She went back to digging, "So, what do you think would suit you bes-"

"A monster."

Anna froze, slowly turning to face Elsa who was giving her the most casual look ever like it was normal. "Don't do this Elsa."

"Do what?" Elsa looked away unamused. "I think it's a pretty accurate suggestion."

Anna took her hand and pulled her into a side hug, "Shush child, don't feed yourself lies. That's not good for you." She continued looking with Elsa by her side. "Eat your candy! Feed yourself with sweets and happiness and rainbows and sunshines and all will be okay!"

"Eh…" Elsa opened some of the candy and ate them, "Fine."

"Well I'm not letting you choose anymore so…" Anna giggled, throwing some of the clothing onto Elsa's head. "Try all of this on! –Wait no!" She threw them all back off, finding the cutest, large blue hat from the pile. It was a magician hat. Anna squashed it onto Elsa's head with a smile.

Elsa giggled when it moved past her eyes, pushing it back up to the more reasonable position, "Really? A magician? Just because I have ice powers?"

Anna blew a raspberry, "No. Just because you look cute as one." She looked at the hat again with a raised eyebrow, "It looks a bit plain actually. I summon thou fashion-designer Elsa to change it up however she wants." With a nod, Anna tried to find the rest of the costume. She pulled out a cape and some boots with the same color. "Here. I can't find the actual outfit so you'll just have to make it!"

Elsa sighed with a smile, "And this is supposed to be a disguise… how? Anything ice related pretty much proves it's me."

"Oh!" Anna held out a simple masquerade mask, "Close your eyes, imagine, and recreate this."

Elsa complied, closing her eyes and holding out her hand towards the mask.

Anna grinned as the mask shone and sparkled. When the sparkles disappeared, Anna gasped in amazement, leaning back a little out of shock from how beautiful it was. The light blue mask decorated with little, amazing detail that couldn't fully be explained in words. "Wow. You can be one of those people who procrastinate till the day of Halloween and scrap a costume together yet it turns out amazing."

Elsa laughed, "Thanks. I think?" She tried everything on, recreating her dress to fit entirely with the costume. Last came the mask over her eyes which Elsa decided to give a smirk and go, "Pew pew!" while throwing snow in Anna's face. "Whooooa! Reeeeal powers?! Spooky! How do I _do_ it?! –Actually I don't know either… -Oooh spooky!"

Anna rolled her eyes with a laugh, brushing the snow off of her face, "See! There you are! Elsa's back!" She dug for her own costume. "Now what should I be-?"

"A tattletale." Elsa immediately answered. She paused on purpose and added, "Oh wait. You already are one."

Anna gave a loud sigh, "Haha very funny. Keep that up and you'll be as a thief! –Oh wait!"

"Pew pew." Elsa threw more snow at her.

"Hmmm…" Anna pulled out accessories, "I can pull off a pirate." She yanked out the outfit, observing it with a nod, "Whattaya think?" Anna smiled, holding it up to her body.

Elsa nodded back, "It works."

"Great!" Anna took out a long mask that wraps around the head to use as her own disguise, tying that around and over her eyes then putting her pirate hat on top. "Alright let's go!" She jumped into the rest of her costume, not wanting to waste any more time than they already had. Taking Elsa's hand, Anna pulled her along. "Hurry Elsa! Hurry!"

Elsa gasped when her hat almost fell off from how sudden Anna was, "What about Kristoff? Isn't he going with us?"

Anna shook her head, "Later! I requested some sister time first! They'll all meet up with us after!" She threw a large candy bag into Elsa's hand. "Ready?!" Anna yelled in excitement as they neared the castle gates.

"N-No!" Elsa's nervousness kicked in. She began resisting, not wanting to leave the castle for people to see her. "This is weird! We're too old for trick or treating!"

"Nobody's too old for trick or treating!" Anna retorted, "Just look!"

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and rapidly shook her head.

Anna brought her to the gates and stopped, "Elsa. Just look. There are people our age and even older who are dressed up and going around." She waved to a mob of dressed-up children going up to the castle to receive candy there.

They looked at her with confusion wondering who she was before just waving back out of friendliness and walked past.

Elsa was covering her eyes with her hands to prevent looking.

Anna sighed, "Elsa. Just think of all the candy out there waiting for you-"

"Alright you got me." Elsa looked. She brightened in mood seeing Anna was telling the truth that nobody was too old to go trick or treating. In fact, they'd still be considered young compared to a lot of the mob. "Hmm…" Elsa began to smile. "Try to keep up on the count of three."

"Wait what-"

"One two three!" Elsa dashed off with an excited laugh with the bag fluttering behind in her hand.

Anna gasped in surprise and chased after her, "No fair!" She laughed too.

* * *

"Quickly Anna! We haven't time to waste! That's only twenty houses down! It's already been five minutes! Hurry!"

"My freaking gosh Elsa from how fast you're going you may as well just be dashing to someone's house, taking their candy the moment they open the door and then rushing off before they could actually see you!"

"No! You don't take candy! You say 'trick or treat', they give you candy and you say 'thank you have a nice night', they reply with 'haha you too! Happy Halloween!', and bam you're off to the next house!"

"Then how are you so fast if you're so polite?! –Slow down woman! Halloween lasts hours! Why are you rushing?! –AH! My gosh-!"

Elsa appeared right next to her, "Because candy." She whispered.

Anna laughed, "Please calm down a bit."

Elsa nodded, now taking time to look around as they walked side by side. She stopped dead in her tracks having just noticed something odd she had been completely oblivious to the whole time, surprisingly enough. "What the…?…That is… That is the most awkward thing I have ever seen in my life..." She stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to think.

Anna paused, turning to see what she was looking at and burst into laughter the moment she saw what as so troubling. "What on earth?!" She laughed harder. "That's so cute!"

They both watched all mini-Elsa's walk in different directions. There were so many of them that you couldn't really count, all of them trying to be the closest look-alike to Elsa and her ice dress though that was a bit too hard to do in reality.

Anna laughed even harder, "Look at them Elsa! They love you so much they want to dress just like you!"

Elsa's face was blank. Slowly she held herself and knelt to the floor, "Weird… I'm not even that likeable of a person…"

Anna lightly slapped her upside the head, "Don't eat lies Elsa. Here. More candy." She took some of her new candy and handed it over while watching more of the little Elsa's. Giving a gasp, her eyes sparkled seeing something different, "Look Elsa! There's a mini me too! –Oh gosh! She even has a sister who's dressed like you! That's so cute!"

Elsa watched the sisters in the distance dressed as her and Anna, giving a small smile. "Okay that's cute."

Anna finally started to notice all the other mini-Anna's everywhere though not as many, giving a slight flinch, "Actually this is kinda awkward…"

They both looked in silence spotting pets and babies dressed as Olaf or Sven, even spotting a Kristoff look-alike every once in a while too. And then there was one that stood out farther than the rest.

It was a Hans.

They both gave a cringe, "Looks like that kid wanted to be something evil this year." Both of them made the joke at the same time, awkwardly laughing. "Let's go." They agreed to avoid some more awkwardness, leaving to go to more houses.

* * *

"Okay!- Sl-Slow down now please. For goodness sakes Elsa we've ran for like an hour…!" Anna put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath after Elsa deciding it was time to run for more candy again. She took deep gulps of air seeing Elsa still running in the distance.

Elsa heard her plea to stop, turning in surprise on how far Anna was. She ran back. "Oh sorry!"

Anna held a hand up, "It's okay." She stretched, sighing in disappointment feeling the soreness in her legs, "Let's keep going?" Anna suggested with a nervous smile, not wanting to slow Elsa down and ruin her fun. Maybe she could just run off her soreness. It shouldn't be that hard.

Elsa pouted at her, putting down her candy-filled bag that was so big it had to be carried over her shoulder. She cleared her throat with a smile, waving her arms to craft with her powers. A pullable, ice wagon was created before her, Elsa giving a giggle as she pushed Anna down onto it and threw the candy bags over her. "Okay now let's go!" She took the handle and began running.

"Whoa!" Anna gasped, clinging onto the bags of candy in fear they would fall out. She laughed feeling the wind rush through her hair, "Quickly Elsa! Full sail! Heave ahead!"

Elsa snorted in laughter, multitasking to design the wagon as a little pirate ship for Anna's costume while running towards the nearest house. "Aye!" She saluted, picking up her pace.

* * *

"Wow this is like a dream come true." Anna commented, buried under the mountain of candy the two had received. "You okay Elsa?" She asked with a giggle seeing Elsa finally out of breath and tired. "I told you to take breaks!"

"Hey, there's only one day of this holiday a year. We need to stock up on as much candy as we can to last us until next year!" Elsa put her hands on her hips as she caught her breath, "We need to go through the entire kingdom."

"Elsa it takes me like a day to get around the entire kingdom by horse." Anna smiled.

Elsa groaned.

"Elsa! Anna!" A sudden bubbly voice called to them.

Elsa and Anna peered over knowing exactly whose voice that belonged to, giving a wave as Olaf ran towards them with Kristoff and Sven following behind. "Oh good!" Elsa giggled, "Just in time." The moment Kristoff arrived Elsa placed the handle of the wagon in his hand, stretching the wagon with her powers and squeezing herself down behind Anna and burying herself with candy too. "Onwards!"

Kristoff looked to what he was now holding with confusion, "Wait. What just happened?"

Anna poked her head out from the candy pile, "Elsa's tired." She laughed.

Olaf gasped seeing the mountain of candy Elsa and Anna were buried under, "Wow! Me too!" He jumped in-between them with a giggle. "It's a candy party!" Olaf threw some of the candy into the air with joy. They laughed with him.

Kristoff sighed with a smile, "Well… alright then I guess." He dragged the wagon along. "Oomph-!" Something heavy suddenly stopped the wagon. "What the?" Kristoff turned around, laughing a bit seeing Sven in a connected wagon Elsa had just made. With a little more strength, he continued onward.

"Okay Anna." Elsa took out a handful of candy she had carefully chosen from her side of the mountain. "I'll trade you ten of these weird-fruit candies for one of your chocolates!"

Olaf gasped, "Wow what a deal! You get _ten_ for the price of _one_?! Amazing!" He raised an eyebrow when Anna didn't immediately accept the offer, wondering why she wasn't jumping with excitement for getting more candy.

Anna had a smug smile on, her arms crossed while staring straight at Elsa, "No deal." She answered flatly.

Elsa blinked in surprise, "What?"

"No deal." Anna repeated with a little laugh.

Elsa stared at her. The corners of her mouth slowly curving up to her own smug smile, "Ah. I see. So you've caught on have you?"

"Caught on that those candies are sugar-free and aren't even that good yet you're trying to trick me for one of my best candies? Yes." Anna nodded firmly. "I was dumb back then. I liked the amount instead of the quality."

Elsa gave a shake of her head with a laugh, putting away the bad candy, "Aw that's no fun anymore. You've discovered me."

Anna nodded proudly, "You know it!"

"Okay… how about…" Elsa dug through some more in her pile, "I'll give you… twenty of these _delicious_ and _sweet_ candies for one chocolate piece?" She held her trade offer in both hands, teasingly waving it around to taunt her. Though they were still the same type of bad candy.

Anna rubbed her chin in thought, "How about… no."

"Includes a free hug."

"Hugs are free anyway."

"Dang. –Thirty pieces?"

"Nope."

"Forty?"

"We can, y'know, _share_." Anna suggested with a shrug.

Elsa scrunched up her face, "Okay." Her face said the opposite of her words like sharing candy was the worse way to go.

"You're just going to go for all the chocolate anyway aren't you."

"That's how it works."

Olaf was silently looking back and forth from the two in their conversation, interested in what they each had to say. He chewed on his piece of candy, feeling like saying something of his own, "Have you guys tried this kind of chocolate before? It's really good." Olaf showed them the chocolate wrappers he had taken from both of their piles, having eaten all of the chocolate so far except for the one in his hand. But that one entered his mouth too.

Elsa and Anna's faces were blank as they stared down at him. They sat there, just staring.

Olaf continuously moved his eyes back and forth, chewing on the last piece of chocolate like everything was fine.

"Olaf…" They whispered. "Did you just eat all the chocolate…?"

"They were really good." Olaf nodded.

Anna looked back up to Elsa, "I blame you for this."

Elsa gasped, "What? Me?"

"Yes. See, you created him and it seems he has the same love for chocolate as you-"

Olaf held up another chocolate piece, "Oh hey look! Another one! Wow!"

They stared back down at him and the chocolate.

With the most serious face Elsa announced, "Olaf, I'll trade you forty of these _delicious_ and _sweet_ candy for that one chocolate piece." She held up the same candy she had tried bargaining Anna with.

"Oh boy what a deal!" Olaf traded her with a bright smile. "Now I have a lot of candy!"

Elsa gave Anna such a sly smirk that made Anna sigh and face-palm herself.

Olaf dug out his own bag of candy that he hadn't bothered to show until then, putting in his forty new candies. "Good thing I still have more chocolate!" He gave his bubbly giggle, finding more chocolate pieces in their mountain.

"Olaf for each chocolate piece I'll give you ten of these other candies."

"Wow!" Olaf didn't trade right away, looking at Elsa with concern, "But Elsa, if I take all of your other candies you won't have any more!"

"That's okay Olaf. I want you to have as much of these as you want."

Olaf grinned like a child, happily accepting the trade.

Anna had her arms crossed, slowly shaking her head with disapproval.

Elsa giggled at her.

Anna sighed, "Elsa… you do realize you literally just traded yourself. That was your chocolate to begin with."

Elsa opened her mouth to give a clever retort with a smile. But no sound came out as she froze there. Slowly, she began to sink deeper into the mountain of candy, burying herself until she was gone.

"Did you really not know that until now?"

"…My brain turned off while I was trading..." Her voice muttered.

Anna sighed with a smile, "I'll still share my candy with you if you want."

Elsa's face poked out, "You will?"

Anna nodded.

With a smile, Elsa handed half of her 'new' chocolate over, "Then you can have these."

"See, now you understand sharing candy!" Anna accepted them.

"Yes." Elsa had already taken half of Anna's mountain of candy. "Sharing is fun." She took another quarter. "I like sharing." She took the rest of it. "Sharing is caring."

* * *

**Elsa you TP'd your own house.**

**Anna you aren't so good of a lawyer for yourself.**

**Elsa's costume is inspired by this adorably amazing fanart I found and fell in love with that I wish to link to if only fanfiction allowed linking. At first I didn't want Elsa to have anything to do with monsters/witches and all that because I personally felt she'd be like "Oh. Look I'm dressed as what I am. A monster." So I happy-ed it up a bit after seeing the fanart and loopholed it to magician.**

**Their costumes weren't that important so don't be all "but I think they should have been this." If you wanted them to be something else, then pretend they're what you want them to be. I think they'd look amazing as anything.**

***Hums This Is Halloween as I write***

* * *

**Ahhh! I was staring at the number 299 until it turned to 300+ and I died a little. Thank you all so so much!**

**-Haha the last chapter is probably my new favorite! Or if by category, my new 'hilarious' category favorite! I've looked over some more of my soda chapters and I think they're pretty great... to me anyway**

**Yodeling Prospector****: Of courseee I did that on purpose! Haha. Ha. Okay no I didn't... I wish I did though because that would have been a perfect spot for a reference!**

**-Waits to see who's going to be the person bringing up time period and the "Actually back then..." Yes yes. I know. Don't be that person. Sometimes its helpful since I am a naive little kid. But others... not so much since I tend to know more than I think I know.**

* * *

**And at last I seeeeee the petition~ And it's like... the fog has lifted~**


	37. Who Screamed?

**Before I start... This isn't another Halloween chapter. Why? Because I usually write what I have most inspiration for and this chapter ended up being born first.**

**I'm drowning in requests which I love and hate at the same time! Hate because I can't get to them all at once and I have to dig around to try to find them. Love because I love hearing your guys suggestions and ideas which is really a main reason why I'm still even writing.**

**Edit: Oh hey! The requests have been claimed and confirmed so I can delete the blurb of not knowing who it was! Thank you so much you two for speaking up to tell me! It means a lot! Okay so! ****Request on [Elsa and Anna saying the same thing] is by Estelle and [f****ear of thunder and storms] is requested by LittleSneaker!**

**And if there's one in here somewhere that is yours then still tell me too!**

**So about the chapter! One: This doesn't classify as a haunted mansion chapter in my mind. Two: I have never read Phantoms of Arendelle yet (which i hope changes soon) so I guess I should say sorry if anything is alike?**

* * *

**~Story Title: "Who Screamed?"~**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Rumble.

"Go _away_…" She hissed.

The thunder roared.

"Please… please go away…" The pillow over her head was held tightly, her fists were clenched white. She was supposed to be asleep hours ago, but the accursed storm outside kept her awake. That wasn't good. She knew she had to be awake bright and early the next morning.

As if it were mocking her, the thunder roared even louder.

"Shut up… Please shut up…" Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to ignore the noise and go to sleep. She knew that by now her entire room was as frozen as could be. It wasn't intentional. It never was. But she couldn't help it. "Shut up shut up shut up…!"

Lighting crashed to the ground close by, the loud thunderous roar that followed seemed to shake the entire castle. But a different, distinct sound stood above all that much to her surprise.

A scream. "AHH!" _Anna_.

She stumbled out of bed as fast as she could, ignoring her fear and the ice everywhere because all that mattered was _Anna_. That scream. No one else could have made it but Anna.

She nearly broke her frozen door down from how fast she was moving but managed to fling it open before it did. Quick as can be, she dashed out of her room towards- "Wha!" Elsa tripped over something and fell to the floor.

Anna had been sitting right in front of her door, looking at her with wide eyes of alarm.

They both gasped, scrambling to see if the other was okay, "What happened?! –What?! –You screamed! –No I didn't! –_You_ screamed! –What?! –Why would _I _scream?! –Because you were scared! –What?! No I wasn't!" Both of them said the same thing in unison, trying to get an answer from the other. "I didn't scream." They both said flatly. "Oh yeah? Then who did? –I don't know that's why I was asking you. –Stop copying me! –Ugh!"

They slapped their own mouths shut; giving a glare that signaled the other to start speaking first. "Well-" They started together again, once more slapping their own mouths closed. "You-" And again. "Scre-" And again. Out of annoyance they both gave a groan, "Okay seriously stop! –Ugh! –I said _stop_! -STOP!"

Anna took the initiative to cover Elsa's mouth herself with her hand. "There we go." She smiled, taking a deep breath that they were now free of the saying-the-same-thing.

Elsa pushed Anna's arm away, giving her own deep breath, "Thank you. So. I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble."

Anna shook her head, "I didn't scream. You screamed though and I was kind of already here but you were so fast in opening the door and tripping over me that I didn't even get to stand up to ask you what's wrong."

"I didn't scream." Elsa answered.

"Oh. Well. If you didn't scream… And I didn't scream… Then who's watching the dog?"

"This isn't time for jokes Anna there's something weird going on. Well… weirder than usual."

"I wasn't joking."

"Good because it wasn't funny."

"Ouch."

"And we don't have a dog."

"Double ouch." Anna giggled. "Who do you think screamed then?" She paused, widening her eyes a bit, "Maybe it's a ghost!" Anna gasped, smiling a bit because she wasn't serious.

Elsa was looking around the corridor, "Maybe it is."

Anna looked around with her after her face drooped, "Really?" She shuffled closer to Elsa's side, holding onto her arm.

Elsa shrugged, "Explains where the scream came from. Unless you count the castle staff but I doubt any of them would try screaming to scare us like that." She stood up, helping Anna up too. "I'm gonna go check it out." Elsa walked off.

Anna gasped, "Wait wait!" She ran after her, "I'm not going to let you go alone! What if the ghost isn't friendly?!"

"Or. What if the ghost is sad and needs someone to lift its spirits?"

Anna took a second to think about it, bursting into laughter. "Ohh! That's a good one! You're clever! You've got me in the mood to go find this ghost! Come on let's go!" She motioned to hurry.

Elsa laughed with her and followed.

Thunder from outside crackled.

They both stopped, flinching before continuing on their way.

* * *

"Okay okay. My turn. -Ahem!- What's a baby ghost's favorite game?!"

"Peek-a-bo-"

"PEEK-A-BOO-oh you said that…"

"Anna you said that same exact joke like five times already…"

"Hey it's hard coming up with these!"

Elsa opened a guest room door and peeked inside, "Oh really?" She smiled, closing the door as they continued their search, "Why are ghosts bad at telling lies?"

Anna rubbed her temples in thought.

"Because-" Elsa began to answer.

"WAIT WAIT DON'T TELL ME!" Anna held a hand up, stopping Elsa from revealing it. "I've got this one! Just gimmie a sec- uhhhhh…." She tried to think even harder.

Elsa stared at her, "Anna it's not that hard. It's because-"

"No! Shhh!"

"Because-"

"No!"

"Anna really-"

"No!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, letting Anna to think of the answer herself. She stopped walking, picking up a strange noise that was nearly drowned out from the noisy rain outside. Elsa was cautious, looking around every inch of the hallway for anything that seemed out of place. "Anna did you hear-"

"No!" Anna was still trying to think.

"Did you hear-"

"No!"

"Did you-"

"No!"

"My freaking gosh Anna stop for a second!" Elsa shook her shoulders to snap her out of it, "Listen."

Anna stopped trying to find the answer, coming back to the real world from her deep concentration. "Oh what?" She whispered, focusing on hearing anything that may sound odd. Anna took a step back. "I don't hear…. I don't hear anything except for the rai-"

A vase directly behind her fell off the side table, crashing and exploding into bits of glass.

"AHH!" They both yelled, not even checking to see where the loud crash had come from as they ran away as fast as they could. "NOT TODAY!" Their hair may as well be sticking up like cats from how scared they were. Elsa even blasted the air behind Anna with ice out of pure reflex just in case something was there.

Another roar of thunder.

They held their ears, closing their eyes shut as they continued running.

* * *

"Okay. I vote that the ghost is planning to get us. Anyone with me? Say Aye." Anna looked around, holding up a hand as she waited for more votes.

Elsa was checking everywhere, making sure they were safe for now. "Aye." She called, not actually paying much mind to what Anna meant, a tad annoyed at whatever wanted to scare her sister like that. And Anna wasn't usually scared of anything.

"Alright then! By percentage, a hundred percent of voters vote that the ghost is trying to scare us on purpose! But unfortunately for the ghost, we are Anna and Elsa! And-!"

Thunder rumbled.

They winced.

"Uh…" Anna scratched her head, "I forgot what I was going to say. –Elsa did you just… tap my shoulder?"

"Anna I'm literally right in front of you. You. Can. See. Me."

"I-I swear something just tapped my shoulder."

Elsa looked back at her, raising an eyebrow cautiously to see what could be the source of Anna's problem. "Whoever's here show yourself!" She waited, glaring a bit. If this was someone's idea of a joke, it's terrible.

Anna turned around too, waiting for the big reveal that it was all just a big prank and whoever was pulling it would show up and they could all have one good laugh. "Oooookay?" Nobody appeared. "Welp. This is official. The ghost is clearly trying to get us."

"Anna are you sure the tapping wasn't just your imagination…?"

"Pretty sure."

"Alright then." Elsa continued walking, Anna tailing behind.

The thunder roared.

* * *

"Oooookay! My brief bravery has officially run out. You lead the way now."

"Elsa you chicken."

"Am not."

"Elsa you're leaving a trail of ice wherever we go."

"Am not."

"You're making me lose blood circulation in my arm."

"Am not."

Anna rolled her eyes with a laugh, leading the way with Elsa clinging onto her arm. She noticed Elsa let go after about a second and resorted to just hugging herself. "Sorry…" Elsa mumbled, realizing she may have hurt her or was about to with her powers connected to her emotions.

Anna sighed, affectionately patting her head, "There, there. I was only joking." She smiled. "So… what are we doing again?" Anna gave a nervous giggle.

"Finding whoever or whatever screamed?"

"Well yeah I know that but… which way do we go?"

"Forward? Like we have been?"

"Oh hey a candle!" Anna found a handheld unlit candle on one of the side tables, picking it up with a grin and holding it. "Quickly Elsa! Light the candle!" She held it out for Elsa to immediately create a fire.

Elsa stared at it, "And… how do you suppose I do that…?"

Anna smiled, "Use your ice powers of c-! oh wait…" She hit her own head a few times, "Sorry. I think I need sleep. –What time is it anyway?" Anna set the candle aside.

Elsa shrugged, "Time for you to go to bed."

"Don't be ridiculous a ghost is out here!"

"Maybe it won't bother us if we don't bother it?"

"True." Anna cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled into the air, "Hey ghost! Don't do anything if we can agree that if you'll leave us alone, we'll leave you alone! –And no screaming in the middle of the night!" She waited a few seconds, listening for any sound or movement. "Alright then. It's a deal. –Okay Elsa let's go back to sleep."

Elsa nodded, looking around a second time to make sure before following Anna back. They reached her room first, "Goodnight Anna." She spoke softly.

"Goodnight Elsa!" Anna smiled back, marching off towards her own room.

Elsa didn't retreat to her bed until she saw Anna turn the hallway out of sight. Waiting for a bit just to make sure Anna was okay, she closed her door and went back to bed. And just lay there. Eyes open trying desperately to fall asleep like she wanted to before.

But now that Anna was gone, the thunder outside seemed louder than ever.

Elsa pulled her covers over her head, doing her best to ignore the flashes of light and rumbling thunder.

"Psst! Elsa!" She heard from outside her door.

Elsa sat up in confusion, "Anna?"

The door opened and Anna peeked in, "Elsa I heard something from downstairs. It sounded like something fell!"

"Think it's the ghost?"

"Definitely. I guess it wasn't a deal. It doesn't like sharing our castle. You know, it's probably trying to steal our chocolate too. It sounds like it came from the kitchen."

Elsa got out of bed, the both of them carefully making their way towards the stairs that led down. Anna led the way. To lighten the mood, Elsa remembered something, "Oh yeah, did you ever figure out the answer to my joke?"

"I'm… working on it…" Anna sweat-dropped, really wanting to know the answer already. Of course, only if she thinks of it herself. "Is it because they're spooky-"

"No. Anna the answers simple… Ghosts are bad liars because-"

"Shhh! Don't spoil it Elsa! Just… give me… um… like another while."

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled, "Suit yourself. –Whoooa." She stood closer to Anna as they stared down the staircase, the bottom floor seeming to be engulfed by darkness. "It's… dark."

Anna nodded, casually walking down the stairs with Elsa clinging onto her, "Do you… think we can use your magic for this?" She suggested, unable to see so much in the darkness.

Elsa held up the palm of her hand, creating the snowflake and keeping it there as a makeshift light "Good?"

Anna grinned, "Good. –Now let's go! This way to the kitchen! We are going to go find the person who screamed!"

They ran across the halls, not wanting to stop and check their backs knowing all that was there was darkness. Thunder roared again from outside.

* * *

"Here. Here. Watch." Anna slowly pushed open one door to the kitchen, adding the effect of an eerie creakiness, "Peek-a-booooo?" She whispered into the kitchen. "See what I did there Elsa? Because it's 'boo' like a ghost and we're dealing with a ghost so I thought that 'boo' would be super appropriate to use but then again it could have been too soon for a joke and so I may have-"

"Why are ghost's bad liars?"

"Shush Elsa I'm still trying to figure that one out!"

They tiptoed their way into the dark kitchen, Elsa's snowflake being their source of light.

"Ooo!" A weird voice sounded.

Anna looked around in alarm, "What was that?"

"Oooo!" The voice sounded again.

Anna turned quickly side to side, trying to find what was causing the noise.

"BOO!" The voice was directly next to her ear, sounding more normal making it easier to guess who it was.

"AH!" Anna jumped, just about ready to catch whatever or whoever that was before realizing that voice sounded oddly familiar like she had just heard it a second ago.

Elsa was covering a grin.

Anna glared daggers at her, "Elsa don't do that! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Once." Elsa snickered. "Just right now actually." She followed as Anna went back to tiptoeing. "Sorry."

Anna laughed, "I admit you got me. I quietly applaud you. –Anyway back to the ghost…"

Elsa observed the kitchen, "What do you think fell?"

"I… I don't know it sounded kind of weird. I can't really remember what it sounded like… Strange." Anna didn't seem to bother looking around, "Ghost! Ghost come out! We demand to claim back our castle so we can sleep!" She called wanting the ghost to make an appearance.

They were in there for a few minutes, trying to find any clues. The rain outside didn't cease to end, nor did the thunder.

"This is… this is getting creepy…" Elsa spoke in a soft murmur, "Let's get out of here."

Anna nodded, whispering back, "Okay."

They slowly tiptoed their way back to the door. Because Elsa held the light, Anna could only let herself be guided. There was the slighted brush of her elbow against what seemed to be a hanging pan.

And just like a domino effect, everything came crashing down.

"AHHHH!" They ran out as fast as they could as pots, pans, and other things littered the kitchen floor while making the loudest racket possible. "OKAY! OKAY YOU CAN HAVE THE CASTLE!"

* * *

_Stables_.

"Olaf? You aren't sleeping yet?" Kristoff lay on a large stack of hay, a small fire that wasn't close enough to burn anything heated up the entire room and kept them warm. Not that Olaf needed to be warm. He saw Olaf by Sven on the side lying on him squeezing his eyes shut.

Thunder rumbled.

Olaf shook his head. "How about you?"

"Nope… I think I'm still awake. –Despite… how late it is…" Kristoff replied with a smile, "You don't have to stay with us you know. You can go into the castle to sleep since that's where you live anyway."

Olaf opened his eyes, "Nah." He waved his stick arms around, "It's just the thunder is really…" Olaf looked both ways and secretively leaned over, "…freaky!" He finished with a whisper like the rain storm outside would have heard him and had gotten its feelings hurt.

Kristoff shook his head with a smile, "Afraid of the thunder? Alright then…" He picked up his lute off to the other side and began playing a few gentle notes, resting his head back and closing his own eyes.

Olaf took it, being soothed by the sound and eventually falling asleep too beside the already sleeping Sven.

Kristoff continued playing for a while longer, getting ready to stop and call it a night-

There was a knock on the stable gates.

Kristoff got up in confusion wondering who was crazy enough in their right mind to be outside in that weather. "What in the world?" He muttered as he got ready to open the doors.

"Heeeeeey! Kristoff…!" Both sisters greeted him once the gates swung open. They nervously laughed.

Kristoff blinked, staring down at them getting soaked in the pouring rain. "What. The." He shook his head fast like it was unbelievable, "Are you two _crazy_?! What are you doing out in the rain?! What if you two got sick-!"

"Hey. Hey!" Anna cut him off, "Technically! Elsa doesn't get sick that way. It's kinda cool actually because she doesn't-"

"Get inside!" Kristoff pushed them both in, not wanting to wait for Anna to finish if they would continue to stand outside. He closed the gates and leaned against it with his arms crossed, watching as the two rung out their hair. "Alright. What's going on?"

Elsa spoke first, starting from the beginning, "Well. We were both about to fall asleep but then lightning crashed to the ground and there was super loud thunder but a scream followed after it. It sounded like Anna so I rushed out of my room to go see if she was okay-"

Anna stopped her, "Wait wait wait. No the scream sounded like you."

Elsa sighed and continued, "And it turns out she was already right in front of my door and when we asked each other, I heard Anna scream but apparently she heard me scream but that can't be because I didn't scream-"

"Me neither."

"Right. So we assumed it was a ghost that screamed and went to go find it. Anna took a few steps back and a vase behind her broke and then a little while after someone tapped Anna's shoulder but it wasn't me. Then we decided to call a truce with the ghost and went back to bed. But then Anna came back to me claiming something fell downstairs in the kitchen so we went to go check it out but all the pots and pans came crashing so we ran all the way here to sleep here." Elsa finished with a deep breath.

Anna nodded, agreeing with what Elsa had just explained.

Kristoff rubbed his eyes, thinking about it. His eyes glanced over to Olaf and back to the two sisters.

Lightning crashed to the ground outside, bringing in a flash of light.

Kristoff observed as the two squeezed their eyes shut hard and covered their own ears from the thunder that came with it. "Ah! Figured it out." He found the answer just like that and snapped his fingers.

"W-What?" They looked at him with confusion.

"Yep. Number one. You _both_ screamed."

Elsa and Anna made a face that seemed to laugh at his words, "What? That's ridiculous! I heard-"

Kristoff held up a hand, "Yes. You heard the other scream because you _both_ screamed. And apparently you didn't know yourself screamed because you were worried about the other. Simple as that." He smiled as they thought about it. "Number two! The 'ghost' was an excuse to mask your fear of storms from one another while at the same time to stay with each other to comfort _from_ the storm."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Then how do you explain things like the tapping of the shoulder and something falling from the kitchen?"

Kristoff looked over to Anna, "Because she made them up."

Anna gasped, "Did not!" She paused. "Kind…a? –No! Did not!" Anna declined.

Elsa stared at her. "Anna…?" She questioned.

Anna pouted "In... a way…" She mumbled. "I… I thought they were true…"

"So… you did make them up…?"

"And believed them too I guess. Wow I really need sleep."

Kristoff nodded to them both, "Welp. That's it. Good night I'm tired now." He walked to his stack of hay and flopped down.

Elsa and Anna stood there, pondering about everything he just explained to them, "But… How did you know?" They asked.

Kristoff gave a slow, casual shrug, "Lucky guess?"

"But…"

Kristoff sighed knowing they wanted a closer answer to how he knew, "It wasn't too hard. I don't know everything of you two but I know enough to figure out the answer. Olaf's afraid of the thunder. He was created by Elsa. You two have bad history with storms. –Yeah. That's kinda the main points. As for the ghost thing it was more of a stretched guess but I think it's still pretty close if you include little details."

They processed that. "Huh. O-Okay then." The two made their way to a haystack opposite of Kristoff's on the other side of the fire. "Well… we're still going to stay here."

"The Queen and the Princess are sleeping in a stable. A sight to see!"

They rolled their eyes at him, plopping down onto the haystack next to each other and attempting to fall asleep. Thunder outside still roared much to their annoyance.

Kristoff opened an eye to them seeing them wince from the rumbling sound. With a sigh and a smile he picked up his lute and began playing again. The light music almost seemed like it drowned out the sound outside which was what he was aiming for.

The rain sounded like a soothing little drizzle.

Certain the two had fallen asleep as well after maybe half an hour, Kristoff stopped playing and got ready to fall asleep himself.

Just a few more seconds and he may have doze off.

Anna gasped and shot up, "Elsa!" She yelled out. "I figured it out! Ghosts are bad at lying because you can _see_ right through them!" Giggling joyously for getting the answer, Anna grinned.

Elsa with her eyes still closed held up her arm and gave a thumbs-up, "Good job." She brought her arm back down and continued off to sleep.

Anna giggled again and lay back down, drifting off to sleep too.

Kristoff lay there.

Just lay there.

Wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Anna you silly goose. What are you doing trying to sleep in front of Elsa's door? *Cough cough. sobs quietly.***

**Before anyone complains that Anna isn't afraid of anything, I could go either way personally so that's what I went with.**

**Anna broke the vase on accident. Anna thought someone tapped her shoulder but it wasn't real. Anna made up hearing something downstairs. I like to think of it as her way of pretending she isn't afraid of the storm and just wants to be with Elsa. And Elsa followed along for the same reason. As per explained by Kristoff. Just to clarify.**

* * *

**Thank you all once again! I really really really appreciate it!**

**Evil Miss Moo****: Haha! The wicked tyrant that gives away free animals!**

**Annabeth Chase****: Wow I'd love to live in your town then! I saw zero Elsa's but I did see an Anna! As for the animal request, yeah I miss them too. Hmm I'll try coming up with ideas for them then!**

* * *

**In other news... I saw Big Hero 6 and loved it**

* * *

**Signing the petition is a wish your heart makes~**


	38. Coincidental

**This was supposed to come out yesterday but whatever. I've been staying up days trying to write this so I think I need to apologize in advance for rush-ness or sloppiness. This was the best I could do when having a deadline. As you read, you can tell I don't work well with deadlines. Heck I didn't even meet it anyway, a day too late.**

**Anyway! This worked well last time so I'll do it again because I'm tired. If you requested a 'birthday' you can claim it! There may be a couple of you but the names I have with me now are Filmstudent and Avatar Percy of Watertribe!**

**And if there's also your request in here but not mentioned up here, you can speak up too!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, their birthdays have been revealed already but I don't really mind since I've had this idea for the longest time and wanted to stay with it. Also, it may bother a lot of you but for this chapter to work, Elsa's birthday was the same day as her coronation. Yep. One of my first headcanons was Elsa's birthday in the summer on her coronation and Anna's birthday somewhere in the winter so that's that. Sorry.**

**[PS: This is not a Thanksgiving chapter sorry]**

* * *

**~Story Title: "****Coincidental"~**

* * *

"Kristoff! Distract her!"

The same command from two separate people, asked on different times of the day.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head, not really sure what to do at that point. Both of the royal sisters had said it, referring to the other without realizing it hoping the other was oblivious to what was planned to happen. Kristoff knew though, but didn't dare say anything finding the whole situation amusing. In fact, everybody else besides Elsa and Anna knew too and decided to make it one big secret until later.

A party was to be held later that day. A big party. One so big it was being held outside and everyone in the entire kingdom was invited to join. Only, it was a certain special party.

To Elsa, the party was to be a _birthday_ party. A birthday party to celebrate the anniversary of Anna's day of birth of course. She had been working, stressing about the entire situation for the past few weeks, barely a blink of sleep for sleep was unimportant in her eyes.

But to Anna though… the party was to be a _late_-birthday party. Confusing? Probably. Months after the events of Elsa's coronation, it finally dawned on Anna that the day was not only Elsa becoming queen, but also the day Elsa had become of age. _Elsa's_ birthday. And she hadn't remembered until just recently, wallowing around in anguish as she worked herself to the bone to prepare a birthday-wish party as fast as she could.

Because of this, Anna ended up completely forgetting her own day of birth, worrying too much to think of anything else other than _she forgot Elsa's birthday_. "Dumb Hans…" Anna muttered, blaming herself for being blinded by love that specific day. Though, in her semi-defense, there were a lot more events to distract her as well. With Elsa's revealing of ice powers, and Elsa running away, there wasn't that much time to remember.

So, here Kristoff was on the day both parties have been planned, helping out both of the sisters. But now he was supposed to distract them from the other so the other can go work on the party for the other? "Yeaaaah… This is a problem…" Kristoff sighed. He walked off, deciding he'll just distract whenever he could.

* * *

"Chocolate! Needs more chocolate!" Anna quickly tasted one of the sweets being beautifully stacked on silver platters, "Good good! This is good!" She moved onto the next food, chefs holding out spoons and bites of their food for her to try. She tried them all fast, feeling like she didn't have enough time to stay in the cooking area for long for there were other preparations for the party to get to. "You guys are great this is delicious!"

Anna ran off in another direction.

The chefs sighed as they watched her leave, still a bit laughing she didn't realize it was her own birthday.

Elsa came over not a few minutes later from the music section of the area, looking everything over. "Do you think we need more chocolate?" She took one of the chocolate pieces too and ate one. "This is good." Elsa told them.

It was lucky for practically everyone that Elsa and Anna almost liked and thought the same thing when it came to parties for the other. Otherwise they'd just be all switching back and forth and get nowhere trying to please both at the same time.

Elsa looked over all the food again, not bothering to try any for she didn't mind as long as Anna's favorites were perfect. "Good job everyone!" She walked off to check on other preparations.

It was a miracle Elsa and Anna hadn't bumped into each other yet. Nobody was trying to keep them away from each other at all or trying to get them not to see each other. It just hasn't happened.

Kristoff casually made his way to the cooking area, seeing Elsa walk past him after Anna had ran past him not too long ago. He laughed out loud that they didn't notice each other yet again.

"Kristoff!" Elsa called him, just spotting him.

Kristoff stopped to walk over to her, "Yes?"

"Anna still doesn't know what's going on right?"

"You could say that."

Elsa sighed in relief, "Good."

* * *

"Guys guys guys! No!" Anna stopped the decoration team. "_Winter_ decorations?! Really?!" She sighed, rubbing her tired eye, "We can't have everything winter themed! Sure she likes winter, but sometimes she doesn't but sometimes she does and- I don't know, Elsa's complicated and I love her that way but anyway-! Think about it! She can create her own winter! Don't decorate solely for the reason that she can! That makes us look lazy that we couldn't think of anything else! –Stop stop stop! Take it down!"

They groaned, slowly taking the winter themed decorations down.

"Wait wait wait!" Anna stopped them again, having just thought of something else with that tired, stressful brain of hers. "Don't take it all down! Do- I-uh- Do half and half! –Wait no! –I don't know make it pretty! Just at least don't make it all winter that's like the- I- I don't know just don't do it!"

Working with a sleep-deprived yet sleep-is-not-important princess isn't always easy. Unfortunately, their other party-leader was the same way. One of the downfalls in all of this planning and working.

"Wait a second…" Anna paused taking a look at the 'winter-decorations' which some of them were made completely out of ice oddly enough. "Wow these look fantastic! They're so detailed it's almost like Elsa made them!" She walked off in an opposite direction.

The staff couldn't help but sigh again. The ice decorations _were_ made by Elsa.

Upon request by Anna, they added more decorations that didn't have to do with winter, but still kept up a lot of the winter from Elsa's request earlier. So, like Anna said, they did half and half.

* * *

"Don't you think we have enough streamers?"

"Not really."

"Can't you make your own streamers…?"

"Yes, but we need to use these for _something_. It's a waste just keeping them in the storage to collect dust." Elsa yawned as they walked through the corridors of the castle, but covered her tiredness as quickly as could be for tired didn't throw parties.

Kristoff held bundles of loose streamers in his arms, them sticking out in different directions as he walked with her.

"Wait. Shh." Elsa shushed him, picking up the noise of footsteps headed their way. "Oh no. That's Anna Kristoff! She's coming this way and she's going to see all this!" She whispered, frantically looking around for a disguise.

"What do we do about it?" Kristoff whispered back.

Elsa glanced at the window then at Kristoff holding the party decorations.

"Don't you dare!" Kristoff gasped, knowing what Elsa just had thought of. "Don't you-! Wha!"

Elsa pushed him out the window, letting him to hang on the outside, "Shh!" She shushed him again, motioning him to keep quiet.

"Are you kidding me?!" He sighed, holding on the decorations with one hand while his other kept him hanging on the window.

Elsa put on her normal act as Anna turned the corner.

Anna spotted her and smiled, "Hi Elsa!" She ran over with a giggle, "Whatcha doing?"

Elsa smiled back, "Heading to my room to finish up my work is all." It wasn't entirely false. Being queen, she still had her duties to fulfill for the day which she tied in together with party planning. Kristoff was to take the decorations out to the decoration team himself.

"Oh. Well good luck then! –Have you seen Kristoff anywhere? I wanted to go with him to go get some stream- I mean… -nothing… haha…?" Anna nervously laughed, having just covered up what could have been a ton of questions and the 'surprise' being ruined.

Elsa shrugged off her near-slip, needing Anna to go before party-suspicions arise so she deemed it unimportant. "I think he's outside somewhere…" She glanced at the window. That wasn't entirely false either. "You should go check."

Anna nodded, "Thanks!" She turned around and ran.

Elsa waited a minute, "Okay you can come back now." She told Kristoff still hanging around.

Kristoff sighed with annoyance as he crawled back up and in. "Don't do that again. What if I fell?!"

"Relax I would have created a pile of snow to catch you if you fell. –Let's go."

* * *

"Hmm…" Elsa was out at the pre-party again, looking over the decorations. She observed it all, seeing it was now a mix of winter and spring with streamers looping around nearly everywhere. It looked nice though so she didn't have that much of a complaint to give other than she didn't exactly say to do anything with spring. But it was nice.

"Kai?" Elsa called Kai over, "When do you think the party can be started from our speed of progress?"

Kai looked over the scroll in his hand, "Soon." His answer.

Elsa nodded, allowing that answer to be good enough. She dismissed him, going back to looking everything over to make sure it was all perfect.

* * *

Anna sat on a bench with her eyes partially opened. She yawned, blinking a few times and watched everyone work.

Olaf came bouncing over, sitting next to her with a giggle, "Hi Anna!" He greeted cheerfully, observing everyone work too. "This is so great huh? It's gonna be so fun!" Olaf thought for a second and gasped, "Oh! We should tell Elsa you're having a party cause what if she feels left out?!" He hopped off the bench, prepared to run off and tell Elsa what was going on.

"Whoa there Olaf." Anna grabbed him before he could get away and spoil everything. "The point of this party is that Elsa _doesn't_ know what's going on." She reminded him.

"Really?" Olaf thought some more. "Why?" He asked.

"It's a surprise party."

"Oh oh! I love surprises! Okay I gotcha! Shh!" Olaf pretended to zip his mouth shut, showing he wouldn't be revealing the surprise. "Elsa's gonna love this!"

Anna nodded with a smile, "Hopefully she does."

Olaf smiled back at her, "Why wouldn't she? I think she'll love anything you give her! I bet you don't even have to throw a party and she'll love it just as equally!" He answered truthfully, walking off feeling that was the end of the conversation. "I want to go see what Elsa's doing!" Olaf told her just in case she was wondering where he was headed.

He walked around a large building just behind Anna, Elsa standing there commanding a group of decorators where to put things. "Hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted her with a giggle. "Wow you sure know how to prepare parties!" He looked at everything in view.

Elsa looked down at him and smiled, "Hi Olaf." She greeted back, holding back her own yawn.

"Are you okay?" He asked her curiously. "You look a little tired. I think you should take a break!"

Elsa shook her head, "Not until I see the party goes well."

Olaf thought, "Is it a surprise party?" He guessed from the recent encounter he just had with Anna.

Elsa nodded, "Yep. It's for Anna's birthday."

"Oh wow! I bet she'll love it! Don't worry I know not to tell her!" He pretended to zip his mouth close like he had done earlier with Anna. It never actually occurred to Olaf what was even happening with the two throwing parties for one another; just kind of forgetting one party existed when talking about the other.

Olaf hopped away with glee, excited for the party Anna was throwing and the party Elsa was throwing at the same time.

* * *

"AH! –Oh h-hi! Um…"

They turned the hallway at the same time, accidentally bumping into each other. Both were headed back to the party outside from the castle but ended up running into the person they didn't want to be aware about said party. They were stopped near the front doors of the building.

Elsa and Anna tried covering their tracks of the event, ending up ignoring the others attempts just as well. "…W-What are you doing here?" They asked the other, not wanting the other to answer that they were going outside since the 'secret' party was also outside.

And of course, they decided they needed a distraction to avoid suspicion.

Elsa motioned her back in, "J-Just looking for you. Do you want to go do something? I think I need help finishing up some paper work." She tried, hoping Anna would say yes and get farther away from the party.

To Anna, that sounded like a chance to get _Elsa_ away from the party, "Yeah sure!" She agreed, the both of them walking away in relief, now brainstorming ideas to get back to the party before the other notices so they could finish up the preparations.

In Elsa's workplace, Anna stacked papers neatly together, intending to take her time just in case Elsa might want to go outside unintentionally to the party again. She quietly watched her meanwhile, making sure Elsa was too busy to think of anything else.

Elsa worked, remembering to give Anna more things to do when she thought Anna ran out for the same reason of Anna probably wanting to go outside when she seemed to be finished.

They both kept quiet, an aura of impatience surrounding both of them as they both wished to make sure the party preparations were still going well. But they couldn't with the other nearby. That could cause the suspicions they have worked so hard to keep away. At the same time, Elsa and Anna yawned, finally getting sleepier since they weren't actually doing anything.

"Elsa when was the last time you slept?" Anna broke the silence with her own worry, noticing Elsa's health may not be in the best condition that day.

"Could ask the same to you." Elsa retorted, dropping whatever else she was thinking about with the same sense of worry.

"It's… It's fine it was just a yawn." Anna replied. "Y'know yawns come at random times!"

Elsa stood up to carefully look her in the eyes, spotting the lines under from lack of sleep. "What have you been doing? Why aren't you sleeping?" She gasped, cursing at herself for not noticing Anna's poor condition until now; annoyed at herself too for thinking a birthday party was insanely important that she didn't have the time to check up on Anna as much as she wanted to.

Anna gasped back seeing the loss of sleep Elsa's eyes too, ignoring Elsa's questions, "What have _you_ been doing? I know you're queen and all and sometimes you don't go to sleep when I tell you to but Elsa you look exhausted!"

"No no no. Not important. –Anna I want you to go to sleep. Now." Elsa commanded her. She could wake her up later for the party but right now Anna needed to sleep.

Anna glared, "Well I want you to go to sleep!"

"No you have to sleep!"

"No you!"

A lightbulb appeared on both of their heads. They smiled, "Actually, you're right I should go to sleep."

Anna left the room, "Goodnight Elsa!"

Elsa pretended to go to her bed, "Goodnight Anna."

They counted off the seconds each, apologizing under their breaths as they dashed off towards the party, taking separate paths to avoid being seen by the other.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it!" Kristoff put the last plate of food down on the long buffet table. Anna was next to him, looking everything over again making sure they were in the best shape. "We're done now, give us signal when we should start."

Anna nodded, "The party's all ready? I can go get her now?"

"Pretty much. Nothing much left to do but go hide and wait until the cue to jump out."

Anna brightly smiled, nodding again as she dashed off towards the castle. "Places everyone!" She called out to everyone standing around happy that all their hard work had paid off and the place looking beautiful. "I'm gonna go bring her here and on my cue you'll all jump out and yell 'happy birthday'!"

They agreed, finding hiding places.

Anna bounced in excitement, getting jumpy that this was really happening. Elsa was going to love it!

* * *

"AH! I was just looking for you! –Wait weren't you sleeping…? –Oh well never mind! Come with me! –No you come with me first! –No really, I've got something important to show you! –Well same here!"

Anna held firmly onto Elsa's wrists, trying to drag her to the party.

Elsa resisted, trying to drag Anna to the party too.

In other words, they were going the same way anyway but didn't know it.

"Stop Anna!" Elsa slid on her heels, Anna's strength outmatching hers, "It'll be real quick! Come with me!"

Anna shook her head, "No no! Me first! It's important!"

"Well mines important too!" Elsa resorted to ice powers to help her, making Anna lose her balance so Elsa could drag her away.

"Ah!" Anna slipped and slid on the now ice-coated floor. "Not fair Elsa!"

Elsa grinned, skating her in the direction she wanted to go.

"Fine if you want to play it like that!" Anna grinned back, immediately hugging Elsa and lifting her up, "Let's go!" She carried her off, balancing as much as she could on the slippery floor.

"Hey!" Elsa struggled to break free, "Anna that's not fair! You can't just carry me around!"

"Well. Too bad I am. Me first."

"Anna!" She yelled.

"Elsaaaaa." Anna replied the same way that teased Elsa's calling of her name.

"I hate it when you do that..." Elsa tried to push her way out but still, Anna was much stronger. "I'm going to kick you."

"No you aren't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Okay I wasn't going to…"

"See?"

Elsa took a few seconds to think of another way out as Anna exited the doors of the castle, heading towards the open gates next. She smiled, coming up with the perfect escape, "Tickle tickle!" Elsa reached over and tickled her.

"AH!" Anna let her go out of reflex to block. "Elsa that's cheating!" She laughed.

"You're coming with me!" Elsa took her hand and pulled her along to the gates.

"No! You're coming with _me_!"

Both of them resisted, pulled, and argued as they ran across the connecting bridge of the castle and the rest of the kingdom. "Stop!" They didn't look where they were going but they knew exactly where they wanted the other to go, not realizing it was the same direction thinking they were just being successful in getting the other there.

"Look look look!" They reasoned and bickered, trying to get the other to turn and look at the party. Neither of them meant to, it just sort of happened as they listened to the other.

At the same time when they both looked,

Everyone jumped out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled, unwrapping a large banner that stated in big bold words, 'Happy Birthday Princess Anna and Queen Elsa!'.

It was quiet a second after.

The sisters deadpanned.

And it stayed quiet.

And quiet.

And quiet.

"It's not even my birthday…?" Elsa broke the silence.

"It's not mine either…?" Anna spoke too.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes it is, you booger… I planned this party but… I don't even know what's happening anymore."

Anna blinked, "Wait. No I planned this party! This is your late-birthday party! That is…" She trailed off, "…also my birthday…?" Anna shook it off, "Look anyway! I remembered that I didn't exactly wish you a happy birthday months ago on your actual birthday, so I planned a party for today to kinda make up for it!"

Elsa held her confused smile, "But today's _your_ birthday…"

"But but but! I don't want you to think your birthday's unimportant! If somebody asked me what the best day of my life is, I would always answer the day Elsa was born!"

"Anna you weren't even alive when I was born…"

"Who cares still the best day ever."

The party guests looked at one another as the two conversed, Kristoff motioning them all to just get the party started before it doesn't. Agreeing, the music began playing and the people began dancing and laughing. "Happy Birthday!" They announced to the both of them again.

Elsa and Anna still had tons of questions for the other, but just seeing the smiles of both surprise, confusion, and proudness on each other's faces, they let the questions go until next time.

Exhaustion took over by then. Both finally relaxed enough to calm down. They hugged.

"Happy Birthday Anna."

"Happy Birthday Elsa."

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Frozen.**_

**I wanted to write something kinda dorky the two would end up doing like throwing the same party for the other without even realizing it.**

**Sorry those who wanted a Thanksgiving chapter. I didn't have a complete or any ideas on one and in the context of 'Frozen' I think the anniversary of it comes first anyway.**

* * *

**Don't have much to say this time around but, thank you all of you as well! I can't even believe it's been a year since Frozen came out. About two more months then it'll be a year since I, myself, saw Frozen the movie that takes up so much of my life.**

**Thanks for all your support for this story guys! I'll try to write another story to make up for this one but yeah, thank you all for sticking with me this far anyway! Not in the goodbye way, I've got quite a few more ideas to go until then but thank you for still sticking with me.**

* * *

**Petition and Tumblr are on my profile page!  
**


	39. I Can't Be Bored

**Whaat are you taaalking about I totally wrote a Christmas chapter! Haha. Ha. *I am a disgrace among fanfiction* Another time guys. Another time.**

**Anyway, I haven't updated in a month due to the fact that _I couldn't write a Christmas chapter_ and felt so bad and couldn't finish a different chapter. But eventually I got over it and here we go! Main request by ****fanfictionstorylover3009 [Elsa ends up finishing her work but Anna's gone so Elsa's bored] -Takes a bow-**

**If any of you guys see your request, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll gladly add your name to give you credit!**

**So about the chapter, I think there are a lot of things Elsa would end up doing if she was bored but the ones in this chapter are the few I have come up with out of the rest of my ideas. (Oh hey this is also an Elsa-centric chapter! When was the last time we've had one of these?) But I've decided I also wanted to hear your guys ideas on what she would do!**

* * *

**~Story Title: "I Can't Be Bored"~**

* * *

Elsa stared down at her desk, not understanding what was going on. "Uh…" She looked to the side seeing her tall stack of completed papers and looked back down in front. "Did I… Did I lose some things to do?" Elsa lifted up her books and everything in the way in search for maybe some more papers of work that she had yet to complete. Finding nothing, Elsa scooted back her chair and looked along the floors for some lost papers. Still nothing.

Pen still in hand, Elsa cautiously looked around her entire room this time as if she really did lose some of her unfinished work, checking through everything. "…Where…? Huh…?" She placed her pen down at her desk with a raised eyebrow. "No. It can't be." Elsa gave an uneasy laugh. "I completed all of my work for the day already?" She laughed again like it wasn't true.

"Oh." Elsa stopped laughing seeing it was in fact correct. Scratching her head in confusion, Elsa looked over her completed stack of things to do to see that she had really finished them all. Nothing was missing. She awkwardly sat back down on her chair, not knowing what she was supposed to do next. Well, she was done. So that technically meant she could do whatever she wanted in her free time.

…What did she even want to do…?

A strange feeling came across her as she simply sat there for around fifteen minutes. One she hadn't _truly_ felt in quite some time. "I'm… I'm bored?" Elsa tapped her fingers across her desk, silently cursing at herself for feeling such an emotion.

Elsa always thought it wasn't fair for someone like herself to feel _bored_. Queen? Of a kingdom? Of a country? Bored? Ha. Please… If she was bored, she was probably doing something wrong since monarchs don't run out of work to do _that_ easily. It was so easy, Elsa didn't even realize she had finished until much later!

…Or so she told herself.

Elsa groaned and lay her head down onto her desk. During her secluded childhood, she was never actually bored either. You can't be bored if you're trying your hardest to _control your ice powers_.

So, Elsa concluded that someone such as herself wasn't allowed to be bored. It wasn't fair to everyone else. Or something along those lines…

Hmm… What to do… what to do.

"Of all the days Anna had to leave…" Elsa sighed. Seriously, of all the days Anna had chosen to go on a trip with Kristoff accompanied by Sven _and_ Olaf. It had to be today. "I should have gone with them when they invited me this morning…"

What else to do? -Read? Nah. That's enough words for the day. -Draw? Eh. Maybe. But nah. -Sleep? Sounds borin- "Oh shoot." She really was bored.

There's always the choice of playing around with her powers. Maybe build a couple of structures with them. But that seemed to be the easy way out. She was bored. Not lazy. Trying out new things with her powers would be her last resort.

As of now, Elsa got up and left her room, wondering what regular people would do when bored instead.

* * *

Elsa didn't dance.

Elsa couldn't dance.

But that doesn't mean she wasn't allowed to. Elsa did random twirls as she made her way down the hall, not exactly knowing where she was going or what she was doing. Having mad awesome dancing skills that she so happened to hold was fun.

Elsa snorted with a laugh at her joke. She probably couldn't dance to save her life.

She jumped too high and twirled too fast, "Oof!" Elsa clumsily landed on her feet. "Nailed it." She brushed it off and continued walking.

Kai was spotted walking the opposite way down the hall, holding a couple of papers and going over them. "Ah," He looked up and spotted her (luckily when she was done embarrassing herself with her attempts of dancing) "Good Afternoon, Your Majesty." Kai greeted.

Elsa nodded with a smile, "Good Afternoon, Kai." She was sort of waiting for him to say something else in hope that he'd get rid of her boredom. But he didn't and they just passed each other in silence for he was preoccupied with the papers he was holding. So, Elsa traced her steps backward to him, turned around the direction he was going, and walked beside him.

Kai looked up again, "Do you require assistance, Your Majesty?"

Elsa shook her head a bit too fast, thinking he'd judge her if he found out she was already done with her work, "No. Thank you for the offer though."

Kai nodded and continued on.

"So… Uh… How are you, Kai?"

Kai's suspicion slightly rose, but it was more of amusement as he began to catch on, "Fine thank you. And you, ma'am?"

Elsa shrugged, "G-Good thank you."

He smiled as he looked back down at his papers.

"So… did you always want to work for the castle, Kai?"

"What makes you wonder about that?"

Elsa awkwardly looked around, "Uh… L-Like, didn't you want to do something else before? Maybe you'd wanted to be like a florist-?"

"A florist?!" Kai looked at her as if wondering if she was serious.

Elsa gave a shy grin, "Yeah?"

He laughed to himself at her awkwardness. "Unfortunately no, Your Majesty. I have always had my mind set to work for the castle since I was young. I knew your father back then, but that's another story." Kai gave a small smile.

Elsa nodded, understanding and seeing he didn't want to explain that further at the moment.

They continued on in another silence.

Until Elsa spoke up again, "Soo…"

Kai sighed with his smile, "Why, Your Majesty. You are awfully talkative today. Has something come up?" He called her out.

Elsa blinked with wide eyes, slowly walking backwards away from him.

He knows. RUN.

"You didn't see anything." Elsa said as she disappeared around a corner.

Elsa could hear his laugh as she walked away.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, Gerda."

"Oh Your Majesty! Good afternoon to you too!" Gerda set the flower vase exactly where she wanted it to be on the table.

Elsa noticed Gerda wipe sweat off of her brow, now wondering how hot it was to everyone else. "I think this should help." Elsa waved her hand, cooling Gerda down with some icy air.

Gerda sighed in relief, "Oh thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded with a smile, "Is there anything you need help with?"

Now Gerda's suspicions were high. "Queen Elsa? Are you okay?" She hastily put her palm on Elsa's forehead to see if Elsa was sick. Was it really so weird for her to just simply want to talk and help do chores around the castle?

Elsa laughed, "I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything is all. You see, I have fin- I mean… I am doing… an… experiment." That was one of the worst lies she had ever told in her life, usually being one of quick wit and what she believed to be unnecessary sassiness. So that lie was terrible. But she couldn't help it anyway so oh well.

Gerda blinked many times, now in full belief Elsa _was_ sick.

Elsa stared back, "Never mind then…" She walked off.

* * *

Walking with her hands in front of her as she normally did, Elsa decided the next thing she could try to rid of her supposed boredom was to go out into the rest of the kingdom. No disguises, no cloaks, no sneaking around. She wanted to go out just as she was while seeing how truly Elsa-like she could be even if people would approach her only due to her queen status.

Elsa passed by under the gates, waving up to the guards on patrol who bowed back and asked her if she required escorts. She declined and continued walking.

But a sudden realization dawned on her about halfway across the bridge…

What if everybody figured out she was done with her work? What if they became annoyed that she had found a lot of free time on a work day? What if they thought of her as a joke? That making her queen was the worst mistake they could ever make and that she never takes anything seriously?

Elsa was just about to turn around and head back after a few seconds of being outside.

"Oh! Hello Queen Elsa!" A child noticed her and greeted before dashing off to go play.

_Dang._

She's been spotted. Now she _has_ to stay outside for a while longer to avoid other suspicions. Oh well. Now to return to her original plan and be as no-queen-mode-Elsa as she could be and see where that would take her.

Elsa ended up with a soft smile on her face from the child's greeting earlier, in a bit of a brighter mood to keep going. She walked slow, in self-doubts and anxiousness that something may go wrong but was brightening bit by bit.

"Oh! Greetings Your Majesty!" The first woman to pass greeted her immediately with a curtsey and a smile.

Elsa nodded, "Good Afternoon." She expected that to be it, but the woman had other plans apparently, starting an actual conversation. Elsa stiffened, having not actually been in any sort of casual conversation with practically anybody outside the castle.

The polite woman held different flowers in her hands, rambling on about how she couldn't make up her mind which type of flowers to use and needed some advice on choosing one. "May I get your opinion on the matter, Your Majesty? Which do you prefer I use? The blue or the red?" She held them out.

"Yes." Elsa answered with confidence, her eyes widening hearing what she just said. "Wait no-! I- Uh!" A tone of pink appeared on her cheeks out of embarrassment, not knowing how she had messed up that badly. It was that split-second moment that her brain just had to fail her. That wasn't even a yes or no question.

The woman stared at her as she stammered. A grin from hilarity she tried to hide on her face.

"I mean, from the fact of- That the- It was an answer of-" Elsa just stopped talking seeing she was only making it worse.

The woman nodded understandingly to her surprise, "Oh I see! By your answer, you tell me that I should make use of both flower colors! You are very wise, Queen Elsa." She affirmed.

Elsa blinked, half a weak smile knowing the woman just went along with it to spare her.

Nodding again, the woman waved as she walked away, "Thank you!"

Elsa awkwardly raised her hand up to slightly wave back. "N-No problem."

It's official, she's an embarrassment.

Wanting to get away from that area after that event, Elsa walked a different direction, hoping she wouldn't cross paths with that woman again. But on a previous subject… What color should she have chosen? She should have chosen blue. Blue was a nice color and was perfect for the scenario the woman wanted to use the flowers for. Yeah. Elsa decided. She should have chosen blue. It was her favorite after all.

"Ah Good Afternoon, Your Majesty!"

"Blue." She reacted.

Elsa froze. Her mouth agape with her widened eyes realizing what she had just done _again_. She stared with a look of horror and embarrassment at the man who had greeted her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

Maybe this was the reason she didn't go outside on her own as herself…

* * *

Elsa marched back into the castle, the flush of her face finally starting to wear off now that she was back in the comfort of her home. She was done embarrassing herself for the day. Even though she had only been outside in the rest of the kingdom for about twenty minutes.

Already tired of walking around, Elsa broke her 'last resort' rule by immediately crafting a chair right where she was and plopping down on it trying to forget the embarrassment. It took her a couple of minutes to decide she didn't actually care, thus bringing back her emotions to 'bored'.

Crossing her arms as she sat there, Elsa looked both ways of the hallway she was in, noticing how long it was in length. She repeatedly tapped her fingers on the icy-armrest of hers, thinking about what to do.

It wasn't long before Elsa nonchalantly put wheels on her chair.

"Wheee." She rolled around the floor, using her feet to push the rolling ice-chair along the ground. Coming up with another idea, Elsa got off and remodeled the chair, allowing the seat to turn and spin as she pleased. Sitting back down, Elsa spun the seat and kicked herself forward, rolling through the hallways while spinning.

She giggled, continuing on like that from hallway to hallway while coming up some other things to do. Eventually spinning around and kicking the floor to move became something she just did without thought.

Elsa gasped hearing footsteps approaching, jumping off of the spinning chair but fell flat onto the ground from the dizziness. She quickly tried to get back up, getting rid of the chair and trying to stabilize herself as she wobbled.

A servant turned the corner, greeting her as they passed by. Elsa nodded to them, playing it normal and doing her best to not show she was about to trip and fall.

Ah well. Now to find something else to do.

* * *

Elsa threw the snowball, ducking underneath a table to avoid detection.

The snowball soared across the air, hitting Gerda on the shoulder. Gerda ignored it.

Elsa peeked back out, crafting another one and throwing it again and then hiding like before.

The snowball hit Gerda's other shoulder.

Peeking again, Elsa wondered if Gerda turned back that time, crafting another one when seeing she didn't and throwing it.

That one plopped right on Gerda's head.

Elsa hid, waiting for Gerda to notice. But apparently she didn't. Making another snowball, Elsa threw another one.

That time Gerda finally reacted with a sigh, "Your Majesty… I am well aware that is you."

Elsa didn't leave her hiding spot though, thinking Gerda just jumped to an assumption to catch her when she really didn't know it was her. With her best Anna impression, Elsa said, "No I'm Anna." She silently giggled to herself.

"What are you doing?" Gerda was right beside her.

"AHH!" Elsa scrambled away. "How did you know it was me?" She asked in confusion.

Gerda sighed, "It is hot outside, there is no snow, and Princess Anna is still on her trip."

"Oh." Elsa nodded, understanding how easy it was to tell it was her. "Well anyway," She changed the subject, "do you wish to do something else?"

Gerda brushed the snow off of her body, "Does this have any connections to your 'experiment'?"

"Eh… The 'experiment' is a lie…" Elsa admitted with a nervous grin.

Gerda nodded, confirming that she already knew. "Do you require assistance, Your Majesty?" She asked curiously, "Paperwork perhaps? I will organize them if you wish."

Elsa hastily shook her head, "No no it's okay. I'm… just on a break…" She told her, "…and I wanted to do something." Her eyes brightened, "We can go eat chocolate- o-or play in the snow… or eat all the desserts… or play games… or build a pillow fort-"

"It sounds to me you miss your sister's company." Gerda smiled.

Elsa paused, processing that information and smiling back, "Probably… -I should get back to work now…"

* * *

Elsa was back in her room, a box of chocolate she had snuck in on her lap as she spun around in another rolling chair. She lazily ate another one, slouching in her seat trying to figure out what to do now. "This stinks." Elsa spoke her mind, stopping the spinning of the chair with her foot and rolling herself over to her desk.

With a sigh, Elsa looked over all her work again thinking maybe there was one more thing left to do that she had completely missed. But there wasn't. Blowing a raspberry, she slouched back in her chair and went back to spinning around.

Maybe singing off-key would be fun. If not, singing on-key could be fun too.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought. That's it! Music!

With her rolling chair, Elsa squeezed her way through her door, headed straight towards the room that held all of their music instruments. She jumped off the moving chair once at the doors of the room, flinging them open and waltzing inside.

Elsa smiled brightly, carefully uncovering the grand piano from the large cloth and dragged out the seat.

Slowly she sat down, readying her hands to begin playing-

"We're baaaack!" A loud, bubbly voice sounded throughout the castle.

-Haha forget that!

Elsa scrambled out of the chair without a care, an even bigger smile than before appeared on her face. "About time."

Anna was back.

* * *

**If Elsa's being herself with nothing to do _by_ herself I think she'd be an awkward derp because of her lack of training of casual social interaction. At least to random people anyway. But that's just me.**

* * *

***Is screaming because pretty close to front page of most favorites which has been my main goal since writing on this site!* Thank you all so much I swear you're all wonderful and I love you! It's like a dream come true!**

**Dear ****Icy Wind, Annabeth Chase, A Little Bird, and Protoestrella1! I have answered you four in the reviews page!**

**SilverFoxRider:**** I like the way you think!**

* * *

**Seven A.M the usual morning Petition~**


	40. An Ace up Our Sleeves

**Surprise surprise this one especially~ _Achoo!_**

**It's basically been an entire year since I've updated and I don't have a reasonable excuse so you can just yell at me lol. Gahh so much to do and I don't know when the next update will be either. (Hellooo anybody who is still reading! Sorry about the wait)**

**Anyway! Onto the 'about the chapter' like before: It's a probably unnecessarily lengthy chapter about _baseball _in which Anna challenges the Official Arendelle Baseball Team (different kingdoms play against each other apparently idk just roll with it) to a game. (It's not about new years or Christmas oops) This is the longest thing I've ever written in one go and deep down I have a feeling it shouldn't even _be_ this lengthy in the first place. But it's better than nothing as everything else is unfinished.**

**I'm not entirely sure if there was baseball back in their day nor do I care because hey a movie with talking snowmen and magical trolls doesn't even have to stick to actual history in the first place. Also I think there are a few requests in this chapter but being gone for a whole year made me forget where they were and it's a little time consuming to have to reread all the reviews to find them. And so, like always, if you see your request don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Also I'm not confident in my knowledge of the rules of baseball so you guys are gonna have to work with me on that one if there are mistakes.**

_**It's good to be back**_

* * *

**~Story Title: "An Ace up Our Sleeves"~**

* * *

"Yes, I know. You hit the ball and run. I get it, Anna, please."

"But are you for _sure_ that you understand the rules?"

"For the fourth time, yes, Anna, I'm sure. You spent an entire hour explaining in explicit detail the rules of this sport. I'd be shocked myself if I _didn't_ know how to play after that."

"So what would happen if I quizzed you on it right now?"

"I'd pass with one-hundred percent without a doubt."

Anna smiled, satisfied with the answer she had received. She put her hands on her hips as she stepped away from the middle of the room where she had just completed a demonstration on how to properly hold and swing a bat. A baseball bat that is.

Elsa was seated over at her desk as they were currently in her room, writing away documents she had to fill out before the day ends. Her free hand was rested on the side of her head with her elbow on the desk as she worked, slightly frustrated as she was trying to multi-task with giving Anna her attention while also doing the work she needed. The frustration technically wasn't directed at Anna at all since she believed Anna always deserved her attention. It was just that she _really_ needed to get done.

Especially because of what Anna had requested of her much earlier. "I don't know why you had to explain so much to me though. Don't you think it's rather unnecessary since you just want me to come _watch_?"

"Of course not!" Anna immediately denied. "I want you to know how to play so when you're watching my game you'll know exactly what's going on!" Her playful smile had a hint of mischievousness that Elsa failed to catch. "Don't you think it'd be awkward sitting there not knowing what's happening?"

Elsa took a deep breath, "I suppose that makes sense. -But really Anna, why the heck did you suddenly decide to challenge the Arendelle Baseball Team to a _baseball match_? That's like challenging _me_ to a _snowball _fight…" She wanted to go on about how playing baseball would get Anna all dirty and wasn't very princess-like, but she knew Anna would just brush her off and go play anyway so there wasn't a point to try.

"And that's exactly why I did it! –Anyway, our game is supposed to start soon so I've gotta go. You _promise_ you'll come?" Anna's tone of voice was serious, stressing the point that Elsa absolutely _had_ to come.

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair for a short breather, "If I can finish these documents in time, I should be able to come watch by the time you're in the middle of the game. The fourth or fifth inning maybe. Depending on how long you guys take."

"That's perfectly fine with me! You promise?"

Elsa stayed silent, analyzing the papers scattered over her desks as she estimated the amount of time it would take to complete it all before she would make a promise that couldn't be kept. She crossed her arms, pen still in hand, as she thought. "Mm… Do you really need me to be there that much…? I know I'll be able to at least make it near the end so I can come see if you win if you want. But I guess by then I'd be late…"

Anna quickly shook her head, "But we won't be able to win without your support."

Elsa closed her eyes and tilted her head back, still figuring out different ways she could complete her work in time. She didn't know why Anna wanted her to show up before the near end, but she supposed it was just so Anna could show off whatever skills in baseball she may have. And she couldn't fully show off her skill if Elsa only showed up late. "Okay, I promise." She decided.

If she worked non-stop from that point on, she should be able to pull it off and attend Anna's baseball match. It shouldn't have been too hard, actually. It was just that Elsa liked to take her time to ensure whatever she wrote was perfect. But she could make an exception if the situation called for it…

Anna gave a bright smile, "Pinky promise." She held out her pinky finger.

Elsa didn't hesitate to hold out her own pinky finger, "I pinky promise."

"Show your other hand first."

"Anna, I'm holding a pen in my other hand. I can't cross my fingers. And crossing fingers doesn't apply to pinky promises, remember?"

"In that case I should make every promise with you a pinky promise!"

"You make it sound like I always cross my fingers when-"

"You do!"

"I don't! I've only done it _twice_! Twice, Anna, twice!"

"That is two times too many!"

"It isn't my fault when one of those 'promises' was you forcing me to promise to change the Arendelle crocus symbol to _a piece of chocolate_."

"Hey, if you think about it, it works considering the rate of chocolate consumption in Arendelle… which is probably majorly our fault but never mind the little details. –Anyway what about the other promise, hmm? If I remember correctly, it was late at night and I made you promise to go to sleep because you kept staying up working. And _who_ do I see _two_ hours later sneaking her way into the kitchen for an after midnight snack?!"

"Never mind the little details Anna."

Anna huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face with annoyance at Elsa's stubbornness. She looked at Elsa still holding out her pinky as she worked. "Okay." Anna entwined her pinky with hers.

"Pink-y-swear." They both chanted, shaking their hands up and down to their words.

"It's a done deal. –Okay gotta go bye! See you there or else something something about sticking a needle in your eye!" Anna hurriedly dashed out of the room, leaving Elsa to her work.

* * *

"Eh… Princess Anna are you sure you want to do this…?"

"Yep! It'll be fun!" Anna stood face to face with the team captain of the official Arendelle Baseball Team which has won a considerable number of games against other kingdoms. They haven't won against the Corona Baseball Team though. Anna knew. The Arendelle Team had recently come home from another loss against Corona as they muttered something about 'frying pans' which was what initially sparked her interest to want to play a game against them.

The team captain unsurely scratched the back of his head, looking over Anna's team behind her. It consisted of Kristoff and the rest were castle staff that Anna nominated herself to play. "If you say so… You don't want it to be an 'official game' though, correct?"

Anna firmly nodded, "By that I mean we have no real experience whatsoever so go easy on the rules with us!" She took a look around as their audience continued to grow in size. They were standing in the middle of the baseball field to talk, giving Anna a great view of all the people showing up in the (ice-crafted) bleachers after they heard that Anna, the princess of their kingdom, would be playing against their baseball team. It was definitely a game to see.

She briefly wondered if maybe having chairs made out of ice was a bad idea for various obvious reasons, but it was the only way everybody would be able to watch in such short notice. 'Bleachers' weren't exactly a thing until Anna had dragged Elsa out there that morning and asked if there was some way everybody would be able to sit and watch. Elsa had answered with the creation.

One day they'd be replaced with wood or something, Anna guessed. It was just that her baseball game had been too hyped to delay it for the building of the bleachers to sit on. Oh well.

Anna waved to Olaf and Sven sitting in the middle of a section of the bleachers as they cheered her team on. Her eyes went back to the Arendelle Baseball Team with determination and she nodded to them before turning around to face her own team, "You guys ready?!"

Kristoff and the selected castle staff members took in her enthusiasm, smiling back at her, "Ready!" They all shouted.

* * *

Elsa finished another paper and quickly slid it into her 'done' pile as she simultaneously dragged a different paper to get started on that in no time. While scribbling down whatever she was supposed to put, Elsa eyed the rest of her unfinished work with a sigh.

Anna's game should have started already.

Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't want to come watch the entire thing from beginning to end. With Anna and Kristoff's strength and also the loyalty of the castle staff to make the royals they work for comfortable and happy, she wanted to see how far they could take it in a game against professionals. But alas, her job as the Queen of Arendelle kept her at her place.

Groaning, Elsa wrote even faster to try to get all her work done. She slightly regretted rejecting Anna's earlier persistence to help her, but there was nothing she could do about it now except work even harder.

Anna was counting on her after all.

* * *

"Kristoff! Run! –No no don't go back!"

"They're going to throw the ball to third base before I'll be able to reach it! I need to stay here."

Anna pulled at her braids with a groan, observing their situation carefully from her spot now at first base. She had just swung, hitting the baseball an incredible distance with the provided bat that allowed her to make it safely to first base. Of course, Anna had wanted to continue running to get to second base, but Kristoff was already there and he knew running to third would result in an out as he was aware he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Anna put her hands on her knees with a sigh as she observed her next person in line get ready to bat. They already had one out from the castle staff member that batted before Kristoff.

Strike one.

Anna noted as the new castle staff member up swung a second too early. She didn't blame them. They were up against professionals after all. The pitches were quick. In fact, Anna had almost struck out a moment ago but she managed to hit the ball at the last swing.

Strike two.

Anna looked over at the scoreboard, sighing that they were lagging behind by five runs while they were already on the second inning. No matter. She had a plan from the very beginning. Anna diverted her attention back to the batter. _You can do it!_

Strike three. Out.

Anna gave a reassuring smile to the disheartened staff member, motioning to them that it was okay and that they did great. Her competitive side, though, was getting more and more upset and she had to calmly reassure herself that they'd catch up later. She knew exactly one of their weaknesses that would be fixed later on.

The crowd chanted and rooted for their preferred teams, making a loud ruckus as they stomped their feet on the bleacher in beat to their chants.

The next batter came up, managing to hit the ball in the first try.

Anna ran.

* * *

Elsa wasn't exactly sure what part of the game was going on as she obviously wasn't there herself and she was hoping that she wasn't working too slow. She would've just pushed all her work for later in the day if she could, but she already filled that part of her schedule with other work she was supposed to do to keep up with the consistency. Pushing any more of her work would cause her to be behind and she couldn't have that.

"Need to finish… need to finish… need to finish…" Elsa repeated to herself as a way to encourage her to keep going.

The castle was quieter than it usually was with Anna taking seven of the staff members and a couple of others leaving too as they were given permission to see the game themselves. For some reason, that just pressured her more to complete her work in time.

She could just very faintly hear the loud chants of the game in the distance if she focused hard enough. Or maybe that was her imagination? Urging her to hurry up and finish her work already so she could leave? Who knows.

Elsa wanted to slam her head down in defeat.

What if it was already the seventh or ninth inning?

Did she already mess up and let Anna down?

No. It hasn't been that long yet. By now it was probably just the third inning. She still had time.

Elsa took a deep breath and continued scribbling.

* * *

Anna wiped the sweat off her brow with her arm, standing straight on the pitcher's plate trying to catch her breath. She gave a few coughs from the all the dust and dirt flying around her, taking her time to stretch her neck and arms. "Good thing I'm not wearing a dress." Anna joked with the bright smile of hers, looking down at her dirt-covered sports clothing she had changed into for the game.

She gave an out of breath smile to the large crowd of people still cheering, looking around the surrounding bleachers in search for a specific someone who promised she'd come. Not finding the person, Anna shrugged it off since it was too early for said person to show up anyway. She turned her head to check on her team in the field and the runners on the bases.

Anna wasn't exactly sure if she was strategizing her people's positions correctly, but it didn't matter as it seemed to be working more or less. She was the pitcher. Kristoff was on second base. Anna placed each staff member wherever she thought suited them best.

There was a runner on third and a runner on first. They had gotten one of them out, luckily enough, but Anna had been observing the way each person of the opposing team batted and the next person to bat would most likely give them another point. With a sigh, Anna turned her head back to the game.

Her catcher signaled her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Anna bent her arm back as far as she could, and threw. Just as she predicted, the batter hit the ball straight on and she watched as it flew way over her head towards the central outer field. It was up to the staff out there to catch it.

Too slow. Missed.

* * *

Elsa reached for the next document as she pushed away the last one she had finished, only having her hand meet the bare desk. She glanced at her hand in confusion, patting around to find nothing. Elsa looked at her hand for a couple of good seconds, slowly tilting her head as her hastened thinking finally had some time to calm down.

If there was nothing left… wouldn't that mean she was done?

Elsa flew out of her chair in a flash, nearly tipping it over as she dashed her way to her wardrobe. Not even looking, she yanked out a certain brown article of clothing that came out like it was a blanket. Folding that over her arm, she dashed her way out of her room as she removed her signature ice cape and replaced it with the brown blanket-like thing. Draping it over her shoulders and making sure it fit right to cover her, Elsa finished with a grin by pulling on the hood of her commoners cloak as she ran out of the castle.

_Finally_.

Elsa could hear the chants of the crowds become louder the closer she got to the baseball field. She was smiling wide, getting caught up in the excitement that she couldn't wait until she got there. Anybody not attending the game didn't pay her a second thought as she sped by them which was exactly what she was hoping for.

Her eyes widened and sparkled the moment she could see the baseball field. She slid to a stop next to one of the ice bleachers she had created, taking in all the enthusiasm and fun that was going on. The crowds were _loud_, almost deafening even as they screamed and stomped. Her eyes fell to the middle of the field, seeing the form of an out-of-breath Anna standing on the pitcher's mound.

Elsa took a seat at one of the edges of the bleacher seat which was conveniently empty, sitting with a proud and happy smile that she had made it. She was in the section more to the side though that Anna probably wouldn't be able to spot her at all. But it should be fine. She had come like she promised.

Elsa tugged at her hood, hoping it wouldn't fall off and expose her. The point of the cloak was exactly so nobody would give her their attention. Everyone should be watching the game. The spotlight wasn't for her. She had come to watch just like everybody else and didn't want to be bothered.

Elsa cringed at the scoreboard, "C'mon Anna." Anna's team was seven runs behind and it was already the fifth inning. "You can do it." She acknowledged that Anna's team was actually doing pretty good against the professionals. As she watched, she caught on that the opposing team already had two outs. Just one more and Anna's team will be back to bat.

Anna beamed a ball at the batter. The batter swung and missed it.

_Yes_! Elsa thought.

_What._

Anna snapped her head to the side, seeming like she had somehow read or heard Elsa's thoughts. Elsa watched, confused as Anna scanned the crowd for some reason. _What is she doing? Is she looking to make sure I'm he_re? Anna's eyes were very focused as she looked until her gaze fell right on her. "What the… -You can see me?" Elsa mouthed.

She watched as Anna's once hopeless gaze twisted into a wicked grin.

And in that moment, Elsa felt uneasy as she tried to place the puzzle pieces together before it was too late.

* * *

Anna was full of confidence by then, finally able to put her plan into action. Elsa had come in a cloak like she predicted.

This was going to be _fun_.

Throwing the last pitch as hard as she could, she got the batter to strike out which added up to three outs in total. With a big smile, Anna walked over to the team captain of the other team to call for a timeout.

The team captain scratched the back of his head like he did before, "Princess Anna… There is a significant gap between our team's scores. Are you sure you wish to continue?" He asked with his politeness, probably considering Anna's feelings as he was certain his team would win.

Anna cheekily grinned, "Of course! We're only getting started!"

"But… our scores-"

"Don't worry about it! I've got an ace up my sleeve."

For the third time that day, he scratched the back of his head in doubt but let her proceed with the timeout. Anna nodded with gratitude and called her team into a group in the middle of the field. They were instructed to lean on each other's shoulders and huddle together because, according to Anna, 'that's how you were supposed to share team secrets and plans.'

Anna looked at her dirt-covered team, proud of the energy still surging through each of them.

Kristoff was next to her and decided to ask, "So? What's this 'secret team meeting' for? New plans?"

Anna nodded, looking at the staff members in silence. Her eyes fell on one of them, "On the count of three, you're going to pretend you injured your foot and can't play anymore. One two three!"

Not even questioning her motives, the specific staff dramatically fell over and loudly exclaimed "Ah! My leg!"

"Oh no your leg!" Anna exclaimed equally as loud.

The crowd gradually quieted down in worry on what had happened.

"Oh no!" Anna continued, "You can't play anymore!" Doctors came rushing in to carry the staff member away from the field. "What will we do now?!" Her attention went to the people on the bleachers. "I guess we'll need someone from the crowd to play with us!"

Not many people wanted to play though, in fear that they'd just continue to drag her team down. But Anna knew _exactly_ who she was going to choose anyway. She pretended to scan the crowd for a likely participant, landing directly on a certain hooded figure. "You there! Want to come play with us?" Anna couldn't help but laugh at the icy glare from said person as the crowd directed their attention to her too.

With a sigh, she immediately stood up from the bleachers and made her way to the center of the field.

The crowd grew wild.

Anna knew the look in her eyes meant that she was _so done_ with her. Normally, something so sudden like this would faze her in some way. But she was so used to Anna's antics that she wasn't even surprised something like this would happen. Anna could hear another sigh from her as she joined the 'secret circle' with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hellooo." Anna innocently smiled. "How nice of you to join us."

"_This_ is why you spent so long telling me the rules. I can't believe you Anna."

"But you're our secret weapon!"

"And what makes you think I can literally play?"

"You can! I promise!"

As the two went back and forth, Kristoff and the rest of the castle staff stared at the cloaked figure in confusion.

Anna caught their confusion and took a deep breath, "…Yes everyone… That's Elsa."

Instantly everyone broke away from the circle with giant gasps.

"Hey hey hey!" Anna called them back, "You guys! You're gonna ruin the surprise!" They all hesitantly came back into the circle. "Okay so now that Elsa's here, we're ready to play for real!"

"You mean we weren't before…?" Kristoff asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay now that Elsa's here we're gonna play for really real!"

"That's not a thing."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes!"

Elsa cleared her throat to get their attention. "So… Anna why did you choose me of all people to play?"

Anna blinked at her like it was obvious what the answer was. "Why? Because you're the 'ace up our sleeves', duh."

"That doesn't really answer my question but I'm going to pretend it did so we can get on with this and I can leave."

"If you say so." Anna told them all the plan of Elsa picking up where their lost staff member used to be. They all agreed to it, though a tad weirdly at the thought. Kristoff got used to it though as this was something Anna would do. The rest of the team was still weird-ed out that not only was their princess getting dirty playing baseball, but now their _queen_ would be too.

Elsa, their 'prim and proper' Queen Elsa of Arendelle, was playing baseball.

Elsa didn't even seem to mind.

The only thing she seemed to be annoyed about was the stunt Anna had pulled on her.

Anna called Elsa over as she told the other team that their timeout was over. Elsa glanced at the Arendelle Baseball Team as they eyed her suspiciously but they didn't question much because her cloak kept her secret. "Yes?" She made her way over to Anna as the rest of the team got in the batting order where they had left off.

Anna smiled, "Elsa! You're up first!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. The person you replaced was next so that means you're next. After you is Kristoff. After Kristoff is me. It's just like i hoped!"

"Anna I can't even play. What is with you?"

Anna shook her head and turned her towards the field, "Look Elsa, all I want you to do is hit the ball. Doesn't matter if it's weak or strong, you just have to hit it and run. That's it! Simple."

Elsa shrugged without a word as she made her way towards the batting box.

"Wait wait! Wear comfortable clothes!"

"I got it, I got it. I've changed my under attired to my sports gear, no problem."

"Go get 'em!" Anna cheered.

Elsa gave a grumpy pout as she picked up the bat and got into the correct batting position.

Anna watched her with anticipation from the sidelines, grinning like mad that her plan was going exactly how she imagined it.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this Anna?"

"Shh Kristoff. Watch and see. Also cheer with me. –YOU CAN DO IT!"

Elsa pulled the hood of her cloak further down her face in slight embarrassment. She spun the bat with her wrist a few times to warm up, eyeing the pitcher carefully and memorizing his movements.

He pitched a fantastic pitch, but she didn't swing.

"Anna." Kristoff called.

"Watch Kristoff." Anna was full in faith even if that did count as a strike. She was beaming.

Elsa continued to observe the pitcher's exact movements. She started to glare as the opposing team slightly chuckled amongst each other, one muttering something about her already being the least threatening of Anna's team. Analyzing the situation again, Elsa watched the pitcher pitch the same way he had done before. With that, she started to smile.

He pitched, and she missed. But it didn't matter at that point.

Tossing the last ball in the air and catching it, he yawned and pitched. But this time, Elsa knew the direction and speed he pitched as it was always the same.

She swung. And hit.

And now all she had to do was run.

Anna watched the ball fly a certain distance that only made the other team chuckle even louder.

'This was still an easy game' they thought as the ball rolled straight to the foot of the shortstop and they relaxed. All he had to do was pick it up and throw it to-

"Safe!"

The jaws of many were left hanging in wonder and awe as the mysterious cloaked figure came to a stop at first base as quick as can be without breaking a sweat. Elsa looked at everyone's shocked faces in confusion. Was it that weird for her to be able to hit the ball?

"What the heck?!" The other team gasped. "She's fast!"

Oh. Never mind. Elsa continued to smile.

Anna was hopping up and down in excitement, "Yes!"

Kristoff's eyes were wide, "Oh I see! She's the speed of our team which is what we've been lacking in the whole game!"

Anna gave him a thumbs up, "Bingo! Now it's up to you! Hit it as far as you can!"

Kristoff nodded, "I'll try." He got up to the batting box and prepared himself. The other team was getting noticeably worried and he couldn't help but grin and become more determined to win. The pitcher pitched, and he swung. The ball flew to the outfield.

"Run!" Anna yelled at the both of them.

Elsa slid to a stop at the second base before Kristoff could even make it to first. She watched as the outfielders chased for the ball and got ready to pass it among each other.

"Keep running! Go!" Anna was yelling directly at her instead of Kristoff.

"I can keep running? –Oh. Okay then. Whoops." Elsa ran.

Anna was smiling so wide by then as Elsa made it all the way to third base. It was the exact situation that happened last time when it was her and Kristoff in the field instead back in the near beginning of the game. Kristoff wasn't able to make it since he was slower and he knew it. But now they had Elsa on their team and they could do it with ease.

Everyone in the crowd was oo-ing and aw-ing that there was now a player quicker than the rest.

Anna went up to the batting box with full confidence, taking up the bat on her own as the ball returned to the pitcher. She grinned at his nervous expression as he got ready to pitch. "Like I said, we're only getting started!"

She was fully prepared to hit the ball on the first try.

"Hey, batter batter. Hey, batter batter." A soft distant voice started to say.

The pitch came.

"Swing!"

Anna missed.

Anna's confident expression quickly turned into a scowl as she stood straight and squinted at the person at third base distracting her. Elsa playfully stuck out her tongue, signifying that she was indeed the person talking.

"You aren't supposed to do that to people on your team you know!" Anna yelled to her.

Elsa blew a raspberry and looked away, telling her that she was done teasing.

Focusing again with a sigh, Anna got back in position. The pitcher pitched, and she swung.

The ball flew and Elsa made it to home base.

* * *

"Three outs! Switch sides!"

Anna's team came together and high-fived in the middle of the field, huddling together like before. "You guys that was amazing! We're only three runs behind now! We can do this!"

Elsa softly smiled as well, agreeing that the game was incredibly fun. (With almost no one knowing you're actually the queen, it was easy to have fun in public.) She wasn't someone to be interested in outdoor activities, but this was definitely an exception even if there was a lot of dirt and running around. So long as this didn't ruin people's views of her, she could enjoy herself.

Funny, earlier she wanted to scold Anna about how playing baseball would get her all dirty. But here she was doing the same thing.

"Okay guys." Anna huddled them all together. "We're moving positions a bit. Elsa's going to be in the central field."

And just like that, Elsa didn't think it was fun anymore. "Really Anna…? I can't do that!"

"Elsa you've gotta trust both me and yourself. You _can_ do it!"

Elsa quickly shook her head, "No Anna that's way too much pressure. Why not give me the catcher position?"

Anna stubbornly closed her eyes and shook her head too, "Nope! Decision is final! You're in the outfield. Trust in me."

"But Anna-"

"Nope!"

The castle staff team members hesitantly spoke up, "Queen Elsa, we also believe it'd be smart to have you in the outfield…"

Elsa looked at them with defeat, not wanting to let them down too. "…Alright… Alright, fine."

Anna smiled, "Good! Whenever you catch it, throw it to Kristoff on second base. That's about it. Don't worry about it!"

Elsa sighed as their huddle broke off, "That's easier said than done…" She walked all the way out to her post though, tugging on her hood again to make sure it didn't come off. It was a wonder how she managed to keep it on even when running, but she did it and that's all that mattered.

Anna looked over at her with a nod, checking to see who was coming up to bat first. With a grin, she pitched and he swung. The ball flew high above her head, headed straight towards the central outfield like before. Anna watched Elsa in the distance quickly calculate where the ball would land as she sped in that direction.

Catch. "Out!"

"Yes!" Anna fist pumped. Elsa tossed the ball to Kristoff as she was told to do and Kristoff tossed it over to Anna. The game continued, Elsa showing to be a great difference in their team.

The crowd couldn't keep their eyes off her. She had come out of nowhere with that speed of hers that it was truly amazing to see. But she obviously wasn't as strong as Kristoff or Anna so her throws were weaker and slower, that being the major fault in her play. It didn't stop the crowd from cheering whenever she'd swiftly move around like it was a dance though.

"Three outs! Switch"

The Arendelle Baseball Team only made two runs that time.

* * *

Around the eighth inning with Anna's team up to bat, both teams called for a timeout for a break.

Elsa calmly sat on the batting line bench, trying to steady her heavy breathing back to normal. A couple of the castle staff sat on the bench too while others sprawled out on the floor in exhaustion. Kristoff came towards her as he wiped his forehead with his arm to rid of the sweat, plopping down in an empty seat beside her and groaning. "Isn't it hot in there?!" He motioned to her cloak.

"Kristoff… I can control the cold, remember."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

"Here this should help." She crafted a soft pile of snow for him and handed it over.

Kristoff just threw it on his head and face with a relaxed sigh, "Ah… Thanks."

"Mhm." Elsa folded her hands on her lap as she sat, returning to her usual way of sitting. That is until Anna came flying in out of nowhere, "UwAH!" Elsa exclaimed in surprise.

"Elsa you're doing fantastic!" Anna tackled her back in a hug causing the both of them to fall off the bench and crash onto the floor. "At this rate we could win! We're three runs behind right now but we can do it, I'm sure!"

"Ow Anna. That hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna pulled her back up onto the bench and dusted her off. "Sorry!" She said again for good measure.

Kristoff laughed at the two of them, "I don't know if we can keep this up though." He added on, "Our team is way too tired at this point."

Anna looked at the other members groaning, feeling bad that she was pushing them so much.

Elsa got up from her seat and went to each individual team member to give them some ice and snow to use for whatever purpose they needed. Some ate the ice and others placed them on their faces like Kristoff had done after they thanked her. "Keep up the good work everyone." Elsa softly spoke to them with a small and kind smile. "I think it'd feel great to win."

That alone was enough to spark their energy back.

Anna and Kristoff laughed, "Incredible."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the game and Anna's team was still a number of runs behind. They were in the field, all of them exhausted and unable to keep focus. The other team, being used to playing baseball, had bodies more athletic that they didn't look weary at all.

Elsa carefully pondered about their situation from her distance. There were already two outs on the other team and one more would cause the teams to switch and Anna's team would be left to bat for the ending of the game. Knowing how tired everyone was at that point, there was no way they could afford to have the other team score any more points if they wanted to win as batting would prove to be difficult.

Anna still looked determined though, fully intent on winning that she was probably the only one on the team that looked like she wasn't tired.

Elsa shook her head with a smile, wondering where her energy was coming from.

All they needed was another out. They could do this.

Anna pitched the ball and the batter swung.

_A fly-ball! _

Elsa estimated where it would land as it flew in the area between her and the right fielder. She decided she would leave it to the other to catch as it was closer to them than it was to-

_Oh no_. Elsa's eyes widened.

The other team member was moving sluggishly, visibly unable to keep up in time.

Elsa broke into a run knowing she was the one that had to catch it. The crowd chanted even louder in anticipation, everyone at the edge of their seats as they watched her.

_Oh no._ Elsa thought as she ran with all her might. _Oh no no no no. _She wouldn't be able to make it at her pace.

The ball was just about to land.

Anna's eyes were wide as she watched, unable to figure out if Elsa could catch it or not. The entire team was watching with open mouths.

Even the opposing team watched with shock.

Elsa needed to catch it. Elsa _wanted_ to catch it.

As if in slow motion, the ball continued to fall.

She… wanted... to... win!

The ball landed in her little leather glove.

Elsa had literally dived for it without even thinking. She blinked a few times to process if she had actually done that, dirt now lightly coating the cheeks of her face and also the rest of her clothing. Elsa looked up with a blank expression at everyone staring at her like she was some foreign creature from another world.

Hesitantly reaching towards her head, she confirmed her suspicion as she patted at her flowy, platinum-blonde hair fully exposed to everyone in sight.

In other words, the hood of her cloak had flown off when she dived. _Oh._

She looked over at Anna who could only gave back a helplessly awkward smile.

Elsa slowly stood up from her position on the floor, tugging back on her hood to hide her face, pretending as if nothing just happened. She could feel the extreme embarrassment starting to take over and she wanted to _leave_.

Before she could though, sudden loud shouts startled her from going anywhere. She looked back to the crowds in the bleachers, everyone there chanting as loud as they possibly could for her at how amazing her catch was.

Elsa shyly smiled and waved.

* * *

"Elsa you're up!"

"Okay." Elsa walked up to the batter's box, focusing more on the game than she did at the crowd embarrassingly (in her opinion) repeating, "QUEEN EL-SA! QUEEN EL-SA!" Her hood had been taken off as there wasn't a purpose for it anymore now that everyone knew who she was. It'd only be a nuisance as she runs.

The moment her identity had been revealed, the opposing team became _way_ more awkward with how they played. It was weird enough that the Princess of Arendelle was playing against them, but they never expected the Queen to play too. It was even _weirder_ that the two were _good._

"Don't go easy on us now!" Anna told them from her spot to snap them out of it. A game was still a game, no matter who they were playing with. Anna's team had two outs from earlier previous batters already and one more would conclude the entire game.

The pitcher pitched and Elsa hit. Her braid fluttered behind her as she swiftly ran to first base. She would've continued to second if there wasn't a runner already there to stop her. The bases were full.

Kristoff batted next, hitting the ball on the second swing and getting one of the runners home.

_This was it_. Anna thought as she made her way to the box.

She picked up the bat and tapped it on the floor a few times for good measure. _This was definitely it._

Anna readied herself, the stress building up on her shoulders as she watched the pitchers movements.

He pitched. She swung.

Strike one.

Anna wiped the sweat off her brow as she tried to regulate her breathing. _Calm down. You can do this._

The pitcher got ready.

She needed to hit it _far_.

He pitched.

She needed a home run.

Anna swung.

Strike two.

Anna gripped the bat as tight as she could. Elsa was curiously staring at her from second base, mouthing 'You can do it!'

Her eyebrows furrowed as the ball came towards her again.

She swung.

Foul. Ball one.

Anna groaned.

He pitched again.

This was it, Anna knew it. All that hard work throughout the game would finally pay off. Her team was counting on her. With all her might she swung the bat, hearing the loud noise the ball made in contact with it.

...

She did it...

_She did it!_

"YEAHHHHH!" Anna yelled with her arms above her head as she took her time to jog over to first base. With how far the ball seemed to travel, it was a home run for sur-

"Out."

"Wait, what."

Anna looked in the field to see one of the players had caught her not-actually-a-home-run ball.

"What."

* * *

_A week later_.

"I made us lose, Kristoff! We were almost there, and I messed up!"

"Anna, it's been a week already. It's okay. They were literally baseball professionals. We didn't stand a chance from the beginning."

"You weren't the one that made us lose!"

"You didn't make us lose. We lost as a team. All of us together."

"That's even more depressing."

"What? No, it's supposed to make you feel better because it's not entirely your fault, you see?"

"Or it means our team sucks and I'm a terrible captain."

"_Anna_."

Elsa entered the library where the two currently resided in. She came to return books she had taken for reference.

Kristoff turned to face her, "Tell her, Elsa."

Elsa didn't bother looking as she properly put the books away, "Kristoff's right. I agree with Kristoff. Listen to Kristoff, Anna."

Anna shot up in her seat in defense, "You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"I don't. But by the sound of it, it looks like I'd side with Kristoff's argument. Probably."

"We're talking about the baseball game that was ruined."

"Oh yeah, that. I'm still upset about that too honestly."

"SEE!" Anna snapped to Kristoff, "She agrees!"

Kristoff sighed, "No she doesn't. –Elsa would you say our loss was all Anna's fault?"

Elsa finally faced them, "Not really…? We were playing against people who devote all their time to the sport. It was inevitable that we were going to lose."

Kristoff motioned with his hands that that was exactly what he was trying to tell Anna, "See?"

Anna pouted, "But you were having so much fun playing and we _lost_." She sulked, covering her face in the cushion of the couch she was sitting on. "I ruined your fun. We were so close. _And we lost_."

Elsa walked over and gently patted her on the head, "That's okay. I usually have fun with whatever we do anyway." She softly smiled. "Sure I do like to win in whatever I play, but I can't deny that the part before I achieve my goal is fun in it's own way. -Like that time we had an outrageous pillow fight. I was having way more fun playing than I did when I won-"

"You didn't win. It was a tie."

"That's not important. -What I basically mean is, I did have fun. Even if we did lose."

"Really…? You promise…?" Anna's muffled voice asked her from the cushion.

"Promise. Not even crossing my fingers."

Anna stopped sulking like nothing had happened, "Okay good because I challenged the ice hockey team to a game too." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, nodding with her brilliant idea. "You see, I thought harder about this one. Why not play something that involves _ice_? Kristoff works with ice. I'm the sister to the Snow Queen. Elsa _is_ the Snow Queen. It's perfect! Mhm!"

"_Anna_!" Both Elsa and Kristoff simultaneously yelled.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**-Okay this chapter is super long because honestly I forgot how to write with the characters so this was kind of a practice? It's like starting fresh all over again.**

**-Anna and Kristoff were basically the tanks of the team and Elsa was the speed. The other team members are like if you press the 'randomize' button and end up with stats that don't make much of a significant difference because the skill points are used up incorrectly. In other words, they're pretty much plain with maybe a slight difference from one another.**

**-I really like working with the idea that Elsa's a really quick runner as you can tell lol**

* * *

**Holy cow you guys thank you all so much! I'm sorry I'm not consistent with my updates anymore but all this support makes me so happy!**

**I've replied to a multiple of you over in the reviews section already but just like old times I like to pick a few people to reply to on the chapter. And in saying so:**

**IceSpent:**** Hello~! You are special and I love you too!**

**44nottellingyou:**** Unfortunately for all of us I'm way too stubborn for my own sake and I intend to keep writing for this fanfic until I've completely run dry of ideas even if it takes me years haha**

* * *

**I never got the chance to briefly talk about Frozen Fever on a chapter (because i never updated whoops) but to put it forward I absolutely _loved it_. I've always been worried about my fun/mischevious characterization of Elsa but Frozen Fever worked with exactly that and it made me so proud!**


End file.
